


[无差]Away Childish Things 长大成人（授权翻译）

by porridge123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Eating Disorders, M/M, Past Child Abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 246,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge123/pseuds/porridge123
Summary: 哈利变成小孩子了，马尔福不得不帮助他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Away Childish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052816) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 

> 中文翻译，哈德哈无差，清水慢热。原作者为lettered.  
This is a Chinese translation of the work Away Childish Things by lettered.

2012年 6月  
哈利·波特：10岁  
德拉科·马尔福：32岁

哈利记得的最后一件事情是对一条蛇说话。那条蛇回答他了——最起码听起来像是——然后突然玻璃就消失无踪，紧接着这条蛇趁机逃走了。达力像一个婴儿一样尖叫着大哭，这意味着哈利有大麻烦了——或者说他自己已经制造了一个。但也就是从那时候开始，他脑海中的记忆就变得模糊，就像灰色的漩涡一样。  
接下来他意识到，自己正拿着一个木棍，被困在一堆衣服里。哈利把木棍丢掉，想从衣服堆里爬出来，但是这些衣服正穿在他身上——呃，好吧，半挂着。过分肥大的腰带绑不住裤子，它们正在往下掉。衬衫还好好的套在头上，看起来挺正常，除了它整整大了三倍以上。还有一个古怪的像长袍一样的东西紧紧勒着他的脖子。他脚上的靴子两倍大，手上还戴着一双巨大无比的无指手套。好吧，最起码他的眼镜还在，尽管它们好像也太大了。哈利有一瞬间的恐慌，觉得自己好像缩水了。曾经有一次，佩妮姨妈想把一件毛衣套在他身上的时候，毛衣的大小变了。但是这种事之前从来没发生在自己的身体上。  
这些衣服肯定不是他自己的，哈利想。当他四周张望时，发现自己在一个房间里，桌子上摆着一些奇怪的仪器。墙边摆放着一排柜子，柜子上是一些玻璃门储藏柜。在他面前的地板上有一些碎玻璃，碎玻璃后不远，一个有着苍白发色的高个子男人正盯着他。  
弗农姨夫肯定会认为现在这种情况非常“有意思”。  
与此同时，金发男子看起来非常震惊。  
“呃，”哈利说，同时抬高自己的腰带，慢慢往后退了退，避开那些碎玻璃，并努力让自己不要被长袍绊倒。“这些玻璃是哪儿的？”  
“波特？”那个男人听起来也很震惊。  
自己认得他吗？哈利往后又退了一步，差点把大靴子甩掉。哈利很确定，如果圣格里高利（注：哈利上的麻瓜小学）有长得像他这样的老师，他一定会记得。因为他长相很特殊，身材苗条，简直像稻草一样；脸色苍白，仿佛颜色从他的头发、眼睛和皮肤上逃走了一般。他的衣服很奇怪，就像佩妮姨妈看的古装剧里的戏服一样，但是它们非常合身。“你是谁？”哈利问。  
“天哪。”那个男人说道。  
“你知道这是哪儿吗？”哈利问道，又往后退了一步。“我并不记得自己来过这儿，如果你是绑架了我……”哈利突然噤声，因为他实际上并不知道自己被抓了以后会发生什么。弗农姨夫八成甚至会感谢这个男人。  
房间另一端的门打开了。  
“我们得走了。”男人压低了嗓音说，“波特的魔杖飞来！”木棍应声飞到了男人手里。在哈利反应过来之前，男人向前迈了一大步，抓住了哈利的胳膊。  
正当哈利挣扎的时候，世界旋转了起来。  
房间里的桌子像一幅混了色彩的画一样被甩在后面，空气里砰一声巨响，紧接着就是让人浑身发冷的黑暗。随着一个冰冷的挤压，就像身体同时被解冻、拉伸和猛推一样，一切终于停下了。  
哈利脑袋发晕，他甚至能看见在自己眼前跳舞的星星。他到了一个完全不同的新房间，这个房间要小得多，光线昏暗，显得有些发灰。  
“操。”有人说话，是那个金发男人。火猛然间升起来，像被赋予了生命一样，直冲着墙壁愤怒地咆哮。哈利吓得一跳三尺高，与此同时，那个金发的男人在房间里疾走，拿着木棍指着房间里不同的地方：“他妈的，操，梅林，操。”火焰在他身后跃起，蜡烛自动开始燃烧。哈利后知后觉地意识到，墙上的那些火焰是在一个古老的坚固壁炉当中。  
“咒立停。”金发男子指着哈利说道。  
哈利立刻跳起来，他本以为自己身上肯定会着火，但实际上什么也没发生。  
金发男人转了下他的棍子，重新指着哈利说：“Juvenis recant(返老还童撤回)”。尽管现在这种情况看起来非常可怕，但是仍旧什么都没发生。那个男人挥舞棍子的姿势和接下来说的话变得更骇人了：“Libera temporo(时间释放)”。紧接着，他向下猛挥，说：“Potia evanesce.”  
“嗯……”这个男人明显精神上有些问题，而且他有一个不知哪里来的火焰喷射遥控器。哈利很努力地让自己听起来更礼貌点，尤其是对这种可怕的大人：“你或许有些，精神错乱？”  
“操！”  
“那好吧。”哈利说着，小心地慢慢走开。  
“呆在这儿别动，我去拿万灵药。”说罢，男人转过身走出了房间。  
哈利怀疑那人把自己迷昏了，但是他对此毫无记忆。现在他不知道自己身在何处，更不认识这个人。哈利也不太确定他是不是被绑架了，因为电视上可不是这么演的。不过，不管发生了什么，弗农姨夫肯定会不高兴，那也就是说哈利有大麻烦了。他必须得离开这儿——马上离开。  
哈利试图把自己身上碍事的斗篷扯开的同时，快速地观察着四周。这里有很多书：新的、旧的、皮革的、镀金的，填满了四周几乎所有墙上的每一个书架。在壁炉面前放着一个带着花纹的宽大翼背扶手椅，椅子面前的地板上铺着一块柔软的绿色地毯。木质地板在温暖的火光中微微发亮，目光所及的所有东西仿佛都在散发着柔和温暖的玫瑰色光晕。天花板上有两个小窗户，外面正是夜晚。在房间的尽头，有一张放满了书的木桌，桌边就是那个男人离开时走的门。在哈利这边，还有另一扇门。这里好像并没有电话。  
哈利把斗篷撕扯着脱掉，踢掉靴子，把古怪的手套甩在一边。现在方便走动多了，尽管裤子还是很碍事。哈利立刻走向身边的门——正好是男人离开的反方向——发现门后是一个黑暗的楼梯。他不记得自己上过楼，那么这楼梯八成是通往一个地窖。哈利决定冒个险，往地窖里走最起码是在远离那个男人，而且万一那里有电话呢？或者一扇窗户？他把身后的门关上，抬高自己的腰带，在黑暗里尽可能快地下楼梯。  
楼梯的尽头通往一个小客厅，在客厅的尽头是一个昏暗的房间，里面摆满了桌子和橱柜。这里显然不是一个地窖——房间的窗户正对街道。远处有一盏孤零零的路灯，哈利借着它闪烁的微光看到房间另一侧有一扇门，那儿似乎通向外面。就在这时，头顶突然传来一个低沉的声音，紧接着又是一声，越来越近。  
哈利赶紧跑向那扇门，手忙脚乱地提着裤子，眼镜都快要从鼻梁上滑下来。  
“波特！”  
楼梯上传来了脚步声。  
“波特！”  
哈利摸到了门把手。  
“波特！”  
门开了。  
街上回荡着一阵尖锐的爆破声，然后那个金发男人径直出现在了哈利面前。哈利目瞪口呆：“但是，你刚刚不是还在……”哈利往自己身后看，但是连着楼梯的客厅里并没有任何人在。  
“你要去哪儿？”男人问道。他手里正拿着一个小药瓶，里面装着橙色的液体。  
“你怎么会在这儿？”哈利左看右看，想找到他附近的神秘通道。  
“什么？”他听起来有点恼火：“波特，我正在努力帮你！”  
哈利抬头看着他：“我们现在这么称呼绑架了？”  
男人的嘴巴张了又合。他的脸变成了粉色，然后又变得灰败。他的声音有些嘶哑：“绑架？”  
“一般来说，当孩子被抓的时候，人们都这么叫。”哈利把眼镜往上推了推。  
“被抓？”那人说，脸上的表情仍旧震惊而沮丧。  
“你不就是这么做的吗？”  
他们就这么站着，哈利站在门廊上，那人就站在门廊外面。男人原本皱着的眉头像慢镜头一样慢慢舒展开，仿佛突然想通了什么。当他的脸终于不再那么阴沉的时候，看上去几乎是柔和的，一双眼睛在街道昏暗的光线中闪着柔柔的亮光。然后他艰难的吞咽了一下：“噢。”他静静地说。  
哈利想，或许他终于意识到自己的精神问题了。  
“波特，你……”那人有咽了一口唾沫，“我没有抓你。是一种让人变年轻的魔药。你已经31岁了。当时，变小魔药掉在你身上了。”  
“魔药？”哈利问，“你是说某种化学试剂？”  
那人点了点头。  
“所以你才可以凭空出现？还有那些自己冒出来的火？”  
“不。”那人轻轻摇头，似乎被这个问题弄糊涂了：“那些是咒语。”  
哈利惊掉了下巴：“咒语？”  
“不然呢？”男人回答道，却更困惑了。  
“就像，那种魔法咒语？”  
“是的。”那人的眉毛拧成一团，慢慢地说，“就像魔法…… 哦！”之前他有点震惊，但是现在——如果他惊骇的表情有参考价值的话——他几乎变得惊恐。“波特，你……”  
那人声音里的担忧如有实质，哈利甚至不自主地想让他放心。  
“波特。”那人把手里的药瓶放在了口袋里，“你知道什么是魔法吗？”  
哈利皱起了眉头：“从帽子里变出兔子来，把女助手切成两半？不过我从来不知道，还可以像你这样凭空出现。”  
“把女助手……切成两半？！”  
“电视上播的。”  
“啊。”那人说，“对的，电视。”那人停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫。  
那人的五官清秀而高贵，嘴唇薄薄的，轮廓分明。连肩膀都散发着一种优雅的气息。他还有着极为醒目的浅色头发，所有这一切，使他相当有吸引力。他是那种一定会出现在电视上面的人，即使哈利肯定自己之前从未见过他。  
“电视上播的那些和魔法一点儿也不沾边。它是……”那人的手轻轻动了一下，但是仍旧留在了他身侧。他静静地站着，看起来很真诚，用非常、非常温柔的语调说话：“有关变小这件事，或许，你至少愿意相信我？”  
哈利想了想一会儿。“似乎不太可能。”但是魔法完全是另一回事。事实上，它解释通了不少事情。  
“好吧。”那人深呼吸，仿佛有些不知所措。  
他这幅样子甚至让哈利想要帮忙。于是他说：“我姨夫可能会担心，他不知道我在哪儿。”  
“对。”他说，但是并没有任何动作。他的肩膀耷拉下来，额头上冒出的皱纹显得他非常不开心，但是他看起来一点也没有要放哈利走的意思。  
哈利本想再次逃走，但是他就站在自己面前，哈利可不想再被抓一次。虽然他并没有扭过哈利的胳膊或者怎样，但是这样一个不悦的成年人八成到最后都会以某种形式伤害他。而且，这个人已经是个绑架犯了。“你想拿我怎么办？”哈利抓着腰带，空出一只手把眼镜往上推了推，问道。  
那人低头盯着他，于是哈利也盯了回去。除了他引人瞩目的发色和苗条的身材，这个人的衣服看起来也相当时髦，尽管有点奇怪。他穿了一条灰色的裤子和一件灰色的背心，背心下是一件蓝色的衬衫，其中一个口袋里有一个蓝色的正方形，腰间还挂着一条银链。  
哈利看着他，那人脸上不悦的表情渐渐消失无踪，就好像整理衬衫一样被慢慢折叠收好了。那人挺直了背，抬高了肩膀，看起来好像想到了什么，或者做了什么决定。当他再次说话的时候，他的声音很坚定：“你和你的姨妈姨夫住在一起，对吗？”  
“是的，他们很可能已经报警了。”哈利补充说，尽管他相当肯定弗农和佩妮谁都不会这么干。  
“还有一个表兄？”  
“什么，除了绑架，你还监视我吗！？这不叫跟踪吗？”哈利听说过一些坏老头，他们对小孩子做一些很可怕的事。他不太懂是什么事情，但是他肯定没有特别的兴趣留下来搞清楚。  
哈利还没来得及决定怎么办，那人就后退了一步，转动木棍，说了一些听不懂的话。“你可能得挪到一边去。”  
哈利正纳闷他是什么意思，突然听到身后有什么东西冲了过来，他赶紧跳到左边，正好一只巨大的猫头鹰就从门口扑了出来。猫头鹰直直地飞向那个男人，落在他的肩膀上。  
哈利觉得自己的眼睛一定瞪的很大，大到足以和自己现在这副超大眼镜相配。他目不转睛地盯着猫头鹰：它有着漂亮的眉毛，而且之前它就在楼里！它坐在男人的肩膀上，甚至让那个男人显得比之前更加高贵了。哈利回头看了看猫头鹰飞来的门口：“那是——它从哪儿来的？”  
那人正在从袖子里抽出木棍，但听到哈利的话，他停了下来，显然是看出了哈利的惊愕。“啊，”他会意的说，“你之前没见过。”  
“实际上，我刚才在动物园。”哈利说，又推了推眼镜。“就在我被绑架之前。”  
“当然。”那人忍俊不禁的说。哈利知道那人看到了什么：一个十岁的孩子，又小又瘦，衣服太大，没有鞋子，乱糟糟的头发，闪电状的伤疤还有一幅眼镜——虽然现在哈利并不知道眼镜是什么样子，也许这次它们没碎。这多少改变了一些状况，但是虽然这些衣服比大多数衣服都要大，哈利仍然知道自己穿着他们会是什么样子。达力的旧衣服也总是太大了，在去圣格里高利之前，哈利常常没有自己的鞋子穿。  
“她叫海洛伊丝。”那人说，仿佛肩上扛着一只猫头鹰是一件再正常不过的事，“你想摸摸她吗？”  
哈利的眼睛猛地转回到猫头鹰——海洛伊丝身上。  
那人仍旧是一幅忍俊不禁的样子，他伸出胳膊，海洛伊丝跳了上去。他弯下腰说：“来试试。”  
除了费格太太的猫以外，哈利从没真正摸过什么宠物，何况它们大都看起来不怎么友好。他试探着向前迈了一步，伸出一只手。触碰海洛伊丝的头就像触碰枕头一样，只是比他曾经枕过的所有枕头都更柔软。最近他一直在用达力的一个旧枕头，在那之前他有一个沙发垫。更久之前，他枕着一堆旧毛巾。  
“我过去一直像这样抚摸她，”男人说。  
他语气里的某种东西使哈利抬起头来。那人若有所思地看着猫头鹰，这使得他看上去并不像是一个坏老头。他看上去……很好，很有趣，英俊到足以成为一名演员，或者一个魔术师。哈利想，这么看来，他能召唤猫头鹰，甚至也不是那么令人惊讶了。  
那人仍然带着一种奇怪的、带着些悲哀的表情望着海洛伊丝：“她一定想念被爱抚的感觉。”  
哈利试着抚摸海洛伊丝的翅膀。她的羽毛重新变得蓬松，但除此之外她似乎很享受，眼睛都闭上了。  
“我要把她移回我的肩膀上，”男人说，”她很重。退后一步。”  
哈利退了回去，后来才意识到他又重新退回了屋子里。这可能是个恶作剧，但那人只是动了动胳膊，猫头鹰又跳回到他的肩膀上。木棍从他的袖子里滑了出来——哈利根本没看见他怎么放好它的——然后他挥了挥棍子，“羽毛笔、墨水、羊皮纸飞来。”  
哈利环顾四周，想要看到更多的魔法，但是当一个墨水瓶、一卷羊皮纸和一根羽毛从他身后的房间里飘出来的时候，他不得不低下头去。这些东西悬停在那人面前的空中，随着那人手中木棍的一挥，它们就漂浮在那里。然后他又把木棍塞进了袖子。他打开墨水瓶，把羽毛笔的尖放在里面蘸了蘸，然后拿出来，合上盖子，把墨水瓶放到口袋里。他从空中抽出一张羊皮纸，把它连同羽毛笔一起递给哈利。“写下你表哥的名字。”  
哈利觉得自己的眼睛都快从脑袋里掉出来了，他从递过来的羽毛笔和羊皮纸上抬起头，不知怎的，他就是想问：“为什么？”  
“事实上，这是我从你那儿学来的。”他说，“猫头鹰很擅长找人。如果海洛伊丝知道你表哥的名字，即使没有地址，她也能找到他——除非他碰巧躲起来了。”  
哈利皱起了眉头。“他可能就在家里。我也应该在那儿。”他补充道。  
“太好了，”他说，“如果你表哥在家，我就带你回家。”  
“如果他不在家呢？”哈利怀疑地问。  
“那我们可以找时间去拜访他。”  
哈利看了看猫头鹰，又看了看那个人，又重新看了看猫头鹰。“我不是特别想见我表哥。”哈利坦白道。  
那人皱起眉头，但并不刻薄。事实上，他非常有礼貌。“你说你姨夫会担心的。”  
“呃，”弗农姨父才不会担心，哈利顿了下：“他会，但我表哥不会。”  
“这种方法用在和你年纪相仿的人身上会更有效。也许我们拜访你表哥的时候，他可以告诉你，你的姨夫在哪里。如果那时候你还想知道的话。”  
“可是我现在在哪儿呢?”  
“翻倒巷。这是在伦敦。”那人把头转向没有海洛伊丝那侧，回头看了看。“在这里，晚上最好别出来。所以如果你不介意的话——”  
“我们在伦敦吗？”哈利环顾四周。街道两旁的建筑物紧挨着，中间没有任何空隙——有高大的，也有矮小的，大部分都是用木头建造的。其中一些看起来很歪，好像随时都有可能倒下。大多数都有窗户。哈利转过身来，看着他们曾经待在里面的那栋楼——楼上有壁炉和一大堆书的那栋。实际上，他仔细想了想，他不确定楼上能不能有壁炉，难道壁炉不是只在第一层才有吗？这条街和他以前在伦敦见过的任何一条街都不一样。  
他们的房子有两层，前面有一扇大窗户。窗户上有几十块小小的菱形玻璃，像一家老式商店。  
“波特。”那人手里还拿着羊皮纸和羽毛笔。“我知道你从一开始就不喜欢我，显然这一点永远不会改变，但我确实认为你最好还是听我一次。这样，我就能向你证明你发生了什么事。所以，拜托你高抬贵手把你表哥的名字写下来，然后我们就可以上路了。”  
那人似乎有点烦了。“关于变小魔药的吗？”哈利猜测。  
那人拿着羽毛笔和纸，双手垂在身体两侧，听起来很恼火：“是的，当然，波特。你觉得如何？”  
“你真的认为我31岁吗？”哈利好奇地看着他，那个人变得更加烦躁了。  
“我已经告诉过你了。”  
“我们认识吗？”  
“是的，不过这和——”  
“你叫什么名字?”  
”德拉科·马尔福。好了，你表哥叫什么名字?”  
“这个名字真有趣。”哈利指出。  
“你真是非常幽默，”那个男人——马尔福先生——说。  
哈利耸了耸肩，伸出手来：“把纸给我，我写。”  
马尔福先生翻了个白眼，把羽毛笔和纸递了过去。“天哪，你还是一如既往地难搞，即使你现在只有——你多大了？”  
“十岁。”哈利说着，弯下腰，把那张纸放在大腿上，写下达力的名字。他的字写得糟透了，不过他觉得无所谓。要么是猫头鹰有某种魔力，会找到达力，要么是那个人在编故事。不管怎样，哈利看不出有什么害处，毕竟，他暗自希望自己的确已经31岁了。  
“十岁。”马尔福先生说。“是的，合乎逻辑。”  
哈利把纸卷起来，递给马尔福先生。  
“达力·德思礼。”马尔福先生一边看报纸，一边低声说。“我觉得我应该记得的。也许是在《女巫周刊》上那些数不胜数的文章里看过。”  
马尔福先生从袖子里滑出那个木棍，轻拍着纸，然后用另一种语言说了些什么。他把那张纸递给海洛伊丝，海洛伊丝把它叼在嘴里。“对不起，我不知道地址。”马尔福先生对她说，与此同时猫头鹰从他肩上飞了起来，然后消失在夜色中。  
“她怎么知道去哪儿呢？”哈利问。  
“猫头鹰邮递系统。”马尔福先生说，“巫师就是这样投递邮件的。”  
“巫师？”哈利说。  
“愿意进屋说话吗？”马尔福先生问，“我还能帮你把衣服收拾一下。”  
“呃。”这听起来有点像马尔福先生会让哈利脱掉衣服，他不确定，但他觉得坏老头可能会做的坏事中，有一些与脱衣服有关。他语气中带着些难以掩饰的警惕：“我很好，谢谢！”  
马尔福先生看上去又变得有点恼怒：“天哪，波特，我不会……”魔杖滑了出来，指着哈利。“衣服缩小。”哈利想躲开，可是衣服已经开始缩水了。  
“眼镜缩小。”马尔福先生补充说。一切都变得很合身，比哈利以前穿的衣服和戴的眼镜都更合身。  
裤子是一种马裤，由某种光滑的细线制成。之前几乎没什么用的腰带现在有了一个金色的扣环，系在他穿的那件柔软的束腰外衣上。它们是非常漂亮的衣服，哈利意识到，接缝处一点也不痒，也不散，除了袜子。那是由桔黄色的羊毛织成的，有好多结，好像是什么人手织的。尽管他的袜子们长得很丑，但它们保暖性非常好，即使他大半夜站在鹅卵石上，也不觉得冷。  
“你应该穿鞋出来的。”马尔福先生说，好像同时注意到了袜子。“真的，波特，我们在外面站的时间还不够长吗？”  
哈利犹豫了。这些衣服相当漂亮，但也许是一种诱人的糖果。在学校里，老师们有时会告诉你，你不应该从陌生人那里拿糖果。尽管很多老师本身也是陌生人，但他们希望你言听计从，否则你就有麻烦了。而且哈利注意到，相比于其他人，他更常在街上遇到一些陌生人。只是那些陌生人不会给他糖果，通常只是毫无理由地向他脱帽致意，祝贺他。  
然而，这些陌生人都没有猫头鹰，或者至少他不知道。没有一个人凭空出现，还能让纸漂浮起来，没有一个人说过魔法的事，也没有一个人告诉他说，他已经31岁了。  
“好吧。”马尔福先生打破了哈利的沉默，“靴子飞来。”  
哈利这次有了心理准备，他提前挪到一边，给飘出门外的靴子腾地方。  
“靴子缩小。”  
哈利看了看靴子，又抬头看了看马尔福先生。如果哈利穿着靴子，他成功逃跑的概率会更高。尽管他不确定自己是否想再逃跑，但他想，既然现在靴子已经变成他的尺码了，还是穿上吧。而且，那是一双非常漂亮的靴子，是哈利穿过最合脚的鞋子。  
哈利坐在门廊上，穿上鞋子。  
“等海洛伊丝回来，我们就去拜访你的表哥。”马尔福先生说，“如果在那之后，你还是坚持要回家，我就送你回去。”  
哈利正在系鞋带，他抬起头来：“你以为我31岁就不想回家吗？”他问道，不知道自己31岁时是否也穿这样的靴子。他一定是个很酷的成年人，有一份很酷的工作，薪水也不错。  
马尔福先生的声音很轻：“你从来没有真正在乎过我的想法。”  
“我是建筑师吗?”  
“什么？”  
“如果我长大了。”哈利说，“我变成了什么样的人？我会建造东西吗？”  
马尔福先生皱起了眉头。  
哈利把靴子穿好，站了起来。“我一直想建点什么。”  
马尔福先生的嘴张得大大的，然后他的表情开始慢慢变化，变得柔和不已。“哦，”他轻声说，好像屏住了呼吸。  
“那么，我不是。”哈利说，尽量不让自己听起来很失望。  
“什么……”用怜悯形容马尔福先生眼中闪烁着的光芒并不太合适。也许他只是觉得这很有趣。 “你想建什么？”  
“呃，”哈利有点犹豫，因为他从来没有想过这么远。“大楼？我主要是想开JCB。”  
“JCB？”  
“你知道。”哈利说，“它们一般是黄色的，上面还绑着一把大铲子。”  
“大铲子？”  
“用来挖东西。我一直认为吊车也很酷。那些是用来移动大东西的。他们有一个塔，塔的末端有一条线和一个钩子，你可以用钩子来移动钢梁和其他东西。”  
“还有……”马尔福先生艰难地吞咽着：“你也会开，直升飞机吗？”  
哈利皱起了眉头。“我不知道。也许吧。”  
马尔福先生低头盯着他，表情里有种奇怪的无助。  
“那么，我是干什么的？”哈利问，“如果我真是31岁的话。”  
“你是傲罗。”  
“傲罗？那是什么？”  
“你的父母也曾是傲罗。你……”  
“你认识我的父母?”哈利赶紧问。  
“你怎么可能不知道……”马尔福先生立刻闭上了嘴。  
哈利走近一些，问道：“知道什么？我的父母呢？傲罗是什么？”  
“现在，这些不重要，波特。”  
“可是你——”  
就在这时，一只猫头鹰从天而降。  
“海洛伊丝。”马尔福先生松了口气。  
猫头鹰又一次落在马尔福先生的肩膀上。“那我的父母呢？”哈利说的更大声了。  
“谢谢你，海洛薇兹。走吧。”马尔福先生耸了耸肩说。海洛伊丝跳下他的肩膀，扑扇着翅膀飞回大楼，几乎把哈利撞倒在地。“我们要去做一次短途旅行。”马尔福先生转身对哈利说。  
“可是我的——”  
“走吧，波特。”马尔福先生根本没在意哈利的话，“现在就是个好时机。”在哈利来得及挣脱之前，马尔福先生又抓住了他的胳膊，挥舞着魔杖。就像那个有着碎玻璃的房间一样，街道开始融化，灰色和棕色像画中的色彩一样扭曲地融合在了一起。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利渐渐意识到，德思礼一家不可能告诉过马尔福先生有关他的任何事情。这意味着，如果他小心一些，不露出任何马脚，马尔福先生——他看上去是那么好——甚至不会知道他是个坏小孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是七夕节加更~

扑面而来的黑暗，和之前一样寒冷、挤压和冻结的感觉，仿佛自己推进一个过于狭小的东西里，而后是突然的解冻。一排路灯正兢兢业业地散发着光芒，把灰黄的灯光投进街道。这条街一点也不像刚刚那个，它看起来很普通：一边是正常的人行道，里面杂乱的灌木丛被不规则的道牙围住。另一边则是一个停车场。在灌木丛的旁边是一幢高耸的市政大厦，看起来全是水泥和窗户。  
马尔福先生还拉着哈利的胳膊。“Finders Keepers（捡到归我），”他说，木棍在他的另一只手里旋转着。“在我身边待着。”他开始朝魔杖所指的方向走去，把哈利也拉了过去。  
海洛伊丝能找到达力，马尔福先生说过，一旦她找到了，他们就去拜访他。可是达力住不在这种庄园里，他住在女贞路4号。这一切看起来都不对头，即使马尔福先生让哈利摸了他的猫头鹰。  
话说回来，如果哈利已经31岁了，那么达力可能已经不在女贞路了。如果哈利是31岁，那么达力也是31岁。如果现在仍旧是6月的话，那么这一年将是……2012。尽管约翰·梅杰(John Major)刚刚成为英国首相，但他可能已经下台了。住在伦敦东区的米切尔兄弟可能死于中风或者中毒。皮尔·波基斯可能也加入了接招乐队，就像他说过的那样。哈利不知道他自己是否上了石墙中学，也不知道傲罗是什么，更不知道马尔福先生对他父母了解多少。  
于是，哈利跟着马尔福先生，马尔福先生按照他手中木棍的指示，爬上了庄园前的一段水泥楼梯。他们上了两层楼，然后又往下走，进了一个有顶的混凝土大厅。这个大厅一边空空如也，另一边布满了各种盆栽植物，还有一扇扇带编号的门。他们在127号门前停了下来。“最好别让人看见。”马尔福先生说着，让哈利躲在一株植物后面，然后用魔杖指着他。  
“你在干什么？”哈利问，但马尔福先生已经对他咕哝了几句，然后敲门。  
门开了。哈利不知为什么感觉很害怕，就照他说的做了，乖乖待在那棵植物后面。  
“你是达力·德思礼吗？”马尔福先生礼貌地问。  
这株植物是一种灌木，哈利能透过树叶看到开门的人。他一点也不像达力，因为他老得像个大人，头发也不像达力那么金黄。不过，他相当壮——有点像弗农姨父的样子，同时也有点像佩妮姨妈。  
“你是谁？”那人说，“你是哈利的朋友吗？”  
他说话的声音也不像达力，他的声音低沉得多，但不知怎的，他说“哈利”的方式有些似曾相识，有点像弗农姨父。哈利正要走出去，但马尔福先生背对着哈利挥了挥手。  
“哈利？”马尔福先生说，仍旧在背后偷偷摆手。  
”哈利·波特。他还好吗？”那人伸手去掏他后面的口袋，哈利看见马尔福先生突然紧张起来，但那人只是拿出一张纸，把它展开。“这是猫头鹰送来的，看，”那人说，“但上面什么也没有。”  
“哦，是的。”马尔福先生说。“我很抱歉。它送错了。”  
“看这儿，”那人说。“你是个巫师，是吗？从这些……衣服，我就能看出来。”他挥了挥手，“哈利没事吧？是那些事情，又发生了吗？”  
“一切都很好。”马尔福先生说，语气平稳。“那只猫头鹰误送了，我是来道歉的。”  
“但是上面有我的名字。你到底是谁？”   
那人现在说话的声音太像达力了，以至于哈利都想要走出来。但马尔福先生又朝他挥了挥手。“只是魔法事故和灾难司的一个代表。”马尔福先生说，“不是什么重要的人物。”  
“看看，”达力粗暴地说，“这到底怎么回事？”  
“达力！”有人从公寓里喊道。  
“没什么事！”达力喊回去。  
“是关于那只猫头鹰的事吗？”一个抱着孩子的女人走到门口，哈利知道她是谁。  
他这辈子从没见过她，也不知道她的名字，但哈利就是知道她是谁。她是达力的妻子。她抱着达力的孩子，站在他身边——那就是达力。他的样子和声音都不像达力，但他说话时抑扬顿挫的语调和活动的习惯却是一样的。他脸上的怒容熟悉得令人害怕，哈利无法否认这个事实——这个看起来很老的男人，有妻子，有孩子，头发稀疏——但他就是达力。  
“嗯，那我该走了。”马尔福先生说着，背对着哈利做了个手势。“打扰了，德思礼先生。”  
“哦，好。”达力低头看了看那个女人，然后又回头看了看马尔福先生：“谢谢，不过别再来了。”然后他关上了门。  
马尔福先生转过身来：“我们该走了。”  
“可是——”哈利瞥了一眼门。  
“马上，波特。”马尔福先生抓住他的胳膊。哈利还没来得及进一步抗议，马尔福先生就甩了甩他的棍子，他们就在黑暗中挤来挤去，这种感觉现在已经很熟悉了。  
当他们再次摆脱那种挤压的感觉的时候，他们已经回到了那个有着花纹椅子的房间里。书仍旧到处都是，壁炉里的火还在欢快地噼啪作响。  
哈利拼命喘着气，但想不出为什么。他们已经被那冰冷的黑暗夹了三次了。之前他从来没有受过伤，但这次他觉得自己的肺像在燃烧，因为达力——  
达力——  
约翰·梅杰(John Major)肯定不再担任首相了，《东伦敦人》(East Enders)甚至可能早就停播了，皮尔可能成为了接招乐队(Take That)的一员。甚至，接招可能不再是一个乐队了。现在已经是2012年了，而且哈利——  
哈利已经31岁了。  
房间的另一侧，架子上的书突然开始掉落，飞舞得到处都是。  
“什么？！”马尔福先生松开了哈利的胳膊。  
书到处乱飞，哈利不明白为什么会这样。  
“哦！”马尔福先生说，“波特，冷静一点。”  
哈利仍然无法呼吸。  
“波特。”马尔福先生有些慌乱了：“喝了它！”  
“什么？”哈利转身抬头看着马尔福先生。他手里拿着一个小瓶子。哈利看不太清楚。当他伸出手时，他似乎在发抖。  
墙壁也在晃动。  
“波特，没事的。”马尔福先生说，“这没什么。嘘，你会没事的。”然后马尔福先生用他温暖的手抚摸着他的肩膀。哈利不知道为什么，也许是为了让他不再发抖，好喝掉小瓶里的橙色药水。所以哈利把它喝了。颤抖停止了，肺部的压力减轻了，哈利又可以呼吸了。那只温暖的手自始至终一直抓着他，抚摸着他的头发，然后沿着他的脖子轻柔地滑下，落在他的肩膀。然后又从头开始。这感觉，很舒服。  
哈利想知道，当他抚摸海洛伊丝时，她是不是也会有同样的感觉。  
“嘘。”马尔福先生说，“哈利，没关系的。真的，你会没事的。没关系，一切都会好起来的。”  
书现在被扔得到处都是，哈利意识到，刚刚发生了一件很滑稽的事——而他自己就是始作俑者。“对、对不起。”他结结巴巴地说。  
“没关系。”马尔福先生说着，把手抽了回去，站直了身子。然后他的胳膊动了起来，哈利踉踉跄跄地退了回来，举起一只胳膊保护自己的眼镜。  
当弗农姨父处理这种滑稽事情的时候，他从来没有想过要小心哈利的眼镜。  
但是，马尔福先生只说了一句：“牛奶飞来。”然后又说，“没关系。波特，那些书不再飞了。”  
哈利慢慢地放下胳膊，环视着房间。“这是怎么回事？”他有点担心地问。  
一杯子牛奶飘到了马尔福先生的手里，他用棍子敲了敲。“意外的魔法。”他说着，把杯子递给哈利。“喝点这个。”  
“你给我的那个东西是什么？”哈利并不是特别想喝牛奶，但马尔福先生似乎并没有生气。哈利小心翼翼地接过牛奶，另一只手仍然握着小瓶。他低头往里看。“这是毒药吗？”  
“你为什么总是……”马尔福先生停了下来，叹了口气。“这就是我之前说的万灵药。我想它并没有什么用。”  
“我的确感觉好多了。”  
“嗯。”马尔福先生用棍子指着那些书，把它们放回书架上。“它本应该抵消变小魔药或魔咒的效果，但它并没有起作用。这说明我们遇上的变小魔药非常强效，毕竟它已经持续了这么久。万灵药并不能抑制恐慌，所以它大概是转移了你的注意力。”他仅仅只是指着那些书，并没有像之前一样念一些奇怪的咒语。  
“我没有惊慌。”哈利说着，走过去把牛奶和小瓶放在桌子上，这样他就能帮忙整理书了。  
“波特。”马尔福先生叫了他一声，却没有后话。  
哈利看了看他，在桌子旁边拿起一本书。它很大、很重，有黄铜的金属镶边。  
“别管那些书了。”马尔福先生突然说，走得更近了，拿起了那本书。“坐下来。”他穿过房间，拉出桌子旁的一把椅子。“当我觉得自己快爆炸的时候，我妈妈总是会给我热牛奶。”  
“但是我没有。”哈利走向房间那边的桌子，一部分是因为他仍然觉得自己可能会惹上麻烦，但主要原因是他迄今为止还没有。  
“我妈妈说不管怎样，这都会让我好受些。”马尔福先生的语气很坚定。  
哈利并没有真正想过成年人有妈妈的时候会是什么样子，但他们肯定有。他猜想马尔福先生的妈妈一定非常漂亮。  
“意外的魔法是什么？”哈利问，坐了下来，但没有喝牛奶。  
“我们以后再说这个。”马尔福先生朝那扇不是通向楼下的门挥了挥魔杖——那扇门是他早些时候去拿万灵药的地方。“咖啡飞来。”，  
哈利环顾四周，咖啡没有出现。“咖啡在哪儿？”  
“要等它先煮好。”马尔福先生坐在他对面。“你表哥可能会担心你，”他说，“你可以用猫头鹰给他写信，让他知道你现在很好。但是你现在年纪太小，写出来的东西可能不尽如人意。我可以调制一种药剂，模仿你成人的声音，这样你就可以用手机给他打电话了。”  
“手机是什么？”哈利问，因为他并不在意达力会不会担心他。  
马尔福先生微微一笑——这是哈利第一次看见他笑。这感觉太好了。  
“一种麻瓜的通讯设备。”马尔福先生说。哈利一直在问他问题，但他似乎一点都不觉得烦，不像弗农姨父那样。“一种电话。”  
“麻瓜是什么？”  
他脸上的笑容消失了一点：“不会魔法的人。”  
“哦。”哈利想了想：“我是麻瓜吗？”  
马尔福脸上的笑容完全消失了。“梅林的毒菌。”他沉下脸，怒气满满。也许他根本就不喜欢被问问题。“显然，你不是麻瓜。你应该早就知道这件事。你的姨夫和姨妈应该告诉你的，邓布利多应该过告诉你的。天哪，有关你父母身上发生的事，他们到底怎么和你说的？”  
如果有人把巫师、魔法和有关的一切都告诉了他，哈利可能会用最直截了当的方式回答这个问题：只要把事实告诉马尔福先生就行了。然而，哈利考虑了一段时间，他并没有如实相告，而是说：“你认识他们吗？”  
马尔福先生站了起来：“波特——你以为我有多大？”  
“五十？”哈利猜了个数，因为对他来说，所有成年人都一样老。看到那人怀疑的表情，哈利又说：“四十九？”然后他终于开始思考：现在是2012年，他的父母已经去世将近三十年了。“你也31岁了，是吗？”哈利问。  
“刚刚满三十二。”  
“那你为什么老是问我父母的事？”  
就在这时，一杯咖啡飘了进来。“牛奶和糖飞来。”马尔福先生又指着门说。“你想和你表哥联系吗？”他问道。  
马尔福先生就不能跳过这个话题吗。但毕竟，这是他先提出来的，所以哈利只是耸了耸肩：“不太想。”  
“我想他会担心的。”马尔福先生说着，抓起牛奶和糖。  
“我觉得他不会。”  
马尔福先生的目光从他那只白色的小牛奶罐里抬起来，看着他：“为什么不会？”  
“达力从来不怎么喜欢我。”  
“不，他一定关心你。”  
“没有。我敢肯定他不。”  
“他是你的家人。”马尔福先生不以为然。  
“我想没有人告诉过他，这意味着他要喜欢我。”  
马尔福先生拿起勺子舀糖，似乎觉得难以置信：“你凭什么认为他不喜欢你？他玩游戏的时候不听你的？”  
“首先，他经常打我。”  
马尔福的勺子没拿稳，勺子掉在小糖碗里发出叮咚的脆响：“他……大打出手？”  
“他和他的朋友们。”哈利终于喝了一口牛奶，好像还不错。“他们一直在打我。”  
“啊。”马尔福先生重新拿起勺子往咖啡里加了糖，然后慢慢地搅拌。“你和你的小朋友们会怎么报复？我相信你很有想法。”  
“呃。我们什么也没做。”哈利说，不想暴露他根本没有朋友。哈利渐渐意识到，德思礼一家不可能告诉过马尔福先生有关他的任何事情。这意味着，如果他小心一些，不露出任何马脚，马尔福先生——他看上去是那么好——甚至不会知道他是个坏小孩。  
“你当然不会。”马尔福先生说，好像被逗笑了，“你是一个完美的天使。”  
这听起来好像是个讽刺，所以哈利什么也没说。相反，他问道：“邓布利多是谁?”  
“天哪。”马尔福先生看起来好像在叹气，“你有好多问题。”  
“对不起。”哈利说，尽管他并不真的感到抱歉。弗农姨父总是说：“别问问题。”但哈利一直都没弄搞懂，如果你不问问题，你怎么能知道事情的真相呢？有时哈利觉得弗农姨父只是害怕那些答案。“他是谁？”哈利又问了一次。  
“是我们上的那所学校的校长。”马尔福先生机械地喝了一口咖啡，“霍格沃茨魔法学校。”  
“我们一起上学？”哈利说，心想马尔福先生一定是那里的老师。但是，不，他们一样大，意味着他们肯定是同级生。  
“是的，波特。我们一起上学。”马尔福先生的杯子放在桌子上，发出刺耳的撞击声。他站起来：“如果你感觉好多了，我可以给你做一些诊断，然后看看有没有办法逆转这个魔药的效果。”  
“我并不想逆转它。”  
马尔福先生盯着他：“你说什么？”  
“我不想回去。”  
“波特。”马尔福先生不耐烦地说：“你甚至不记得自己已经31岁了。”  
“如果你让我长大了，那么十岁的我就得回到女贞路，回到弗农姨父、佩妮姨妈那里，回到楼梯下的碗柜那里，而我不想回去。”  
“你在说什么……”马尔福先生皱起眉头，“这么说吧，波特。你们没有互相交换，十岁的你就在过去，已经在那儿了。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
马尔福先生很不耐烦，显然决定换一种思路：“即使你们真的是互相交换了，你真的想把30岁的你留在过去吗？”  
哈利耸耸肩：“他肯定能比我处理得更好。不管怎样，他会和你一起上学的不是吗。”  
“你已经和我一起上过学了。”  
哈利又耸了耸肩。“我宁愿呆在这里。”  
“梅林。”马尔福先生低声说，“我还以为是我的记忆夸大了你的迟钝。难怪我们一直合不来。”  
“我们……不是朋友吗？” 哈利想他早应该预料到这一点了，毕竟马尔福先生看上去那么英俊，又那么善良。他尽量不让自己内心的失望流露出来。  
马尔福先生只是叹了口气：“我习惯了我行我素，显然你也是。现在回想起来，我们不可能合得来。”  
“我并不迟钝。”哈利有些迟钝地说，“我可以打扫房间，而且我做饭很好。我不是很邋遢，也不是很吵。我可以洗碗，扫地，还有，还有你任何想让我做的事情，真的。”  
“是的，我相信你很有天赋。”马尔福先生不以为然。  
“而且我不占地方。”哈利补充说，“我可以——我只需要一个碗柜。”  
“波特，你在说什么?”  
“我们能在一起相处。”哈利说，“我们可以相处得很好，你不需要制作解药，我也不需要回去。”  
“你想……住在这里？”  
哈利用力地点头。  
“但是……为什么？”  
哈利快速地搜寻借口，说道：“嗯……海洛伊丝很好。”  
“你想住在这里是因为我的猫头鹰？”  
哈利更加用力地点了点头。  
“波特。”马尔福先生想说点什么，又突然停顿了。“你，”他又开口了，“你说你只需要一个碗柜，这是什么意思？”  
“用来睡觉的地方。”哈利说，“你可以在里面放东西，我会保持它的整洁。”  
“波特。”马尔福先生又叫了他一声，仍然显得不知所措。他的嘴唇微微一撇，几乎是在笑，但随后他咽了下去。“波特，我不会——我决不会让你呆在碗柜里。”  
“但我保证，”哈利恳求道，“我绝不会打扰你的。”  
“嗯。”马尔福先生的嘴唇又翘了起来，“如果我把你关在碗柜里——告诉我，波特，你把床放哪儿？”  
“哦，我不需要床，我可以用架子。你楼梯下有碗柜吗？这就足够好了。”  
“你刚刚提到过。”他的笑容越来越浓，但并不刻薄，就仅仅是——觉得有趣。“你的姨夫和姨妈在楼梯下有碗柜吗？”  
哈利点点头——现在没那么有力了。  
“你喜欢在里面玩？”  
“呃。”哈利犹豫了一下，“有时候会。”  
“那你的玩具们呢？”马尔福先生问，完全被逗笑了，“他们能放在里面吗？”  
哈利想起了他的塑料小士兵。“我不需要任何玩具。”他回答得很快。虽然放弃这个士兵让他很难过，但他更愿意和马尔福先生住在一起。  
“非常显然。”马尔福先生的笑容更大了——因为他不相信他的话，哈利意识到。  
出于某种原因，马尔福先生不相信他能住在楼梯下的碗柜里。也许他认为哈利会很吵。“我可以——我可以呆在外面的屋顶上。”  
“可以，”马尔福先生说，但他现在是在逗他开心，哈利能分辨出来。“和海洛伊丝一起待在上面。”  
哈利曾经有过一两个这样的老师——非常善良的老师，他们不相信他说的话。如果遇到这种情况，哈利一直以为是弗农姨父或佩妮姨妈告诉过他们，他是个骗子。但哈利第一次意识到，也许只是因为，他看上去就像个骗子。因为他的头发，他总是看起来乱糟糟的。当哈利意识到自己已经没有办法让马尔福先生留下他时，失望像汹涌的浪潮一样淹没了他。  
“告诉你吧，”马尔福先生有些乐不可支，“如果我没办法熬制出解药，你可以在碗柜里想呆多久就呆多久。听起来怎么样？”  
“是啊，好吧。”他刚刚被马尔福先生轻视了。哈利觉得自己很傻，但这并没有改变马尔福先生很酷的事实，他会魔法，甚至还没有因为那些书而惩罚他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哈利。”马尔福先生的声音更低沉了，“你在说谎吗？”  
哈利眼里的泪水像针尖一样刺痛了他的眼睛。马尔福先生肯定不相信他了，这让他心里一阵抽痛。弗农姨父从来没相信过他，但哈利很早之前就不再为这苦恼了。

“非常好。”马尔福先生说，“你愿意和我一起去实验室吗？”  
“你有一个实验室？”哈利稍稍振作起来。“像电视上那种？”  
“我不知道。”马尔福先生说着，朝通往楼下的那扇门走去，“电视上的实验室是什么样的？”  
哈利赶忙追上去，跟在马尔福先生后面。他们下楼时，马尔福先生点亮了墙上的烛火。“他们会有很大的机器。”哈利说着，跳下了一节又一节台阶。虽然他因为没能说服马尔福先生让他留下来而沮丧，但他对魔法实验室的外观很感兴趣。“他们有带绑带的床，还有灯。”  
“恐怕我这里没有什么大机器。”马尔福先生说，“也没有绑带床。”  
“那是给弗兰肯斯坦（Frankenstein）用的。”哈利说，“你能造一个弗兰肯斯坦出来吗？”  
“那要看情况了。”马尔福先生说。他们穿过小小的客厅来到楼下的房间，马尔福先生用他的木棍点亮了挂在天花板上的灯笼。“弗兰肯斯坦是什么？”  
“是个怪物。”哈利说，因为他知道马尔福先生不知道的事情而感到十分自豪。“它的脖子上有螺丝，它的头是平的，它是这样走路的。”哈利伸出双臂在他面前表演，马尔福先生看着，笑了。哈利的双臂垂了下来。“也许刚刚那是木乃伊的手臂，我忘了。”  
“听起来很像食尸鬼。”  
“食尸鬼是什么？”  
“你能坐在这儿吗？”马尔福先生说。哈利发现他自己刚才忘了看看四周。  
哈利已经穿过了房间，但他并没有停下来仔细观察。他们周围有几张桌子，墙上有橱柜和三个壁炉。壁炉里都有锅——又大又圆的黑锅，像女巫用的那种，桌子上放着哈利想象中的玻璃器皿。一些玻璃球和玻璃管里甚至有液体在冒泡，但是没有东西像是要爆炸。桌子上还有其他东西——植物、粉末、小袋子和装满甲虫、羽毛和眼睛的大容器。一个刻着美丽文字的石盘边紧挨着一个装着大脑的罐子。砧板、刀、勺子、羽毛笔和羊皮纸散落在材料中间，哈利知道他的嘴一定张得大大的。  
“波特。”马尔福先生叫他，有些忍俊不禁。他站在桌子边的一把高脚凳旁边，所以哈利走过去坐在凳子上。  
“你为什么叫我波特？”哈利说着，坐了下来。  
“你想让我叫你什么？”马尔福先生问，转身去清理桌子上的一块地方。  
“呃。”哈利推了推眼镜，“我的名字叫哈利。”  
“那好。”  
马尔福先生还在收拾桌子，所以哈利看不见他脸上的表情。当所有的罐子都放好后，他在羊皮纸上放了一根羽毛笔。最后他转过身来说：“我要在你身上你施点魔法，哈利。它可能会刺痛，但不会伤到你。”  
哈利等着马尔福先生用他的魔杖，但就在马尔福先生举起魔杖的时候，哈利抓住了他的眼镜。他把它们拿下来，放在桌子上。马尔福先生现在只是一片模糊的轮廓了，但哈利仍能感觉到他询问的目光。“这样它们就不会碎了。”哈利解释道。  
“我为什么要打碎它们？”马尔福先生问，听起来有点不耐烦。哈利看得出马尔福先生在用魔杖指着他，虽然它现在基本上只是一个小团。“Sanguinem egritud（血液检查）”他说。哈利感觉到自己的心跳加速了。  
“它有什么作用？”哈利问。  
“检查你的血液。”马尔福先生在羊皮纸上写了些什么，然后转身对着哈利，又用魔杖做了一个动作。“Lympha egritudo（淋巴检查）” 他说着，哈利的心跳变得没那么迅速了，但他感到身上某个奇怪的地方一阵刺痛。  
“有点痒。”哈利说着，挪了挪身子。  
“这意味着它正在发挥作用。别动。”马尔福先生用魔杖打了个小旋儿。刺痛停止了，马尔福先生转身又做了一些笔记。  
他还施了其他一些咒语，通常是挥舞魔杖，说一些奇怪的话。有些让人痒；有几个让哈利觉得冷或者热。有几个让哈利身体上不同的部位发光，这真的很酷。但是所有这些都不疼。每完成一个，马尔福先生就在羊皮纸上做些小笔记，但过了一会儿，哈利开始感到无聊了。  
“食尸鬼是什么？”当马尔福先生在念了第四或第五个咒语后转身写纸条时，他问道。  
“一种魔法生物。”  
“真的有魔法生物吗？”哈利开始觉得好多了，尽管马尔福先生坚持要制作解药。他现在一点也不觉得无聊了。  
“哦，是的。”马尔福先生说，“很多。Invenire infection（寻找感染）”他挥舞着棍子补充道。  
有一些类似于能量的东西在哈利的身体里流淌过——就像有一次他找到了达力的一瓶汽水，还一口气喝光了一整罐。“食尸鬼长什么样？”  
“他们有抓人的手。”马尔福先生似乎觉得这个问题很可笑，这让哈利觉得自己有点傻，但马尔福先生却接连不断地回答他，所以没关系。“他们会掉下肉（dribble flesh）来。”马尔福先生补充道。  
“运球（dribble）？就像——像一个蹦蹦跳跳的球？”  
“不，他们的肉总是在腐烂。所以他们身上的东西会掉得到处都是。”  
哈利的眼睛转了转：“好可怕！你摸过他们吗？”  
“没有。”马尔福先生挥了挥魔杖，他的身体里感觉不到流淌的能量了。“有点恶心。”他翻着笔记，补充说。  
“你为什么有一根棍子？”哈利问。  
“一根棍子？Morbi inveniet（探测病因）。”马尔福先生转过身来，挥舞着他的魔杖。  
哈利又感到身体里的能量流了。“这个和上一个感觉一样。”哈利说。  
“这应该是件好事。”马尔福先生说着，结束了咒语，做着笔记。  
“就是你一直在挥舞的那根棍子。”哈利说。  
“我怎么总是忘，你对魔法一无所知。Aetatis inspicere（年龄探测）”  
一阵嗡嗡声从哈利的脚趾头低低地响起，慢慢地上升，穿过他的身体。感觉还不错。“我该知道些什么呢？”他问道。  
“这是一根魔杖。”马尔福先生说着，仍然在移动魔杖。“它能够控制魔法的方向。”  
“我真的是巫师吗？”  
“是的。”马尔福先生笑了。  
“那我能释放魔法吗？”  
“Finite incantatem（咒立停）。当然。”马尔福先生回过头去看他的笔记，听起来更加高兴了。“你会魔法。”  
“要怎么做？”  
“事实上，你已经施过魔法了。现在，如果你不介意的话，我会摸一下你的头发。”  
哈利伸出手，想把头发梳得整齐一些。“我确实试着梳理过。”  
“是吗？”马尔福先生说，声音发干。  
“它就是会变成这样。”哈利说，仍然试图用手指去驯服它。“我发誓。”  
“我不在乎你是不是想让它显得时髦一些。”马尔福先生说，“我只是要去找魔药的残留物。”  
“哦。”哈利不再梳头，但仍然用手捂着。他问下一个问题的时候有些不好意思，甚至想捂住自己的脸：“是那些书吗？”  
"什么？”  
“你说我施了魔法。是那些书吗？”  
“是的。”  
哈利紧张起来，但听起来马尔福先生并没有生气。哈利困惑了，还是保持着用胳膊保护自己的脸的姿势——以防万一。  
“小巫师要长大些才能拿到魔杖。以防他们会做出一些危险的事情——或者淘气的事情——但这同样意味着，他们的自然魔力会很难控制。”  
哈利这才意识到自己一直闭着眼睛，他试探性地睁开一只眼睛，看看马尔福先生在干什么。  
“哈利。”马尔福先生说，“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”哈利说，觉得自己肯定像个白痴。当他用力放下双臂时，他的肌肉已经僵硬了，但他的内心却感到颤抖。  
“好吧。”马尔福先生说。他伸手摸了摸哈利的头发。  
哈利跳了起来，半仰在凳子上，差点掉下来。“对不起。”他马上说，然后坐直了。“你可以——我忘了。你可以检查魔药。我刚刚忘了你要检查，对不起。”  
“哈利。”马尔福先生说，然后停顿了。  
马尔福先生就这样打住了，就好像他被什么别的东西打扰了。这和佩妮姨妈的做法大不相同，她通常会尖叫、大叫，把他锁在碗柜里；而弗农姨父的做法则是抓住他，把他推来推去。有一次他非常、非常生气，弗农撞倒了一株植物，把花盆摔碎了，地上的泥土一股股地飞扬起来洒在地板上。马尔福先生的反应使人很难注意到他究竟不喜欢什么，但哈利相当肯定马尔福先生不喜欢他从凳子上摔下来。哈利甚至不知道自己刚刚为什么要退缩。弗农姨父从来没有打过他，所以他没有什么好怕的，不是吗。  
“哈利。”马尔福先生的声音很低，“有人因为你施魔法而惩罚过你吗?”  
“没有，”哈利说，因为他不想让马尔福先生产生惩罚他的念头，“我以前从来没有施过魔法。”他很快补充道。  
“那些书——那是意外的魔法。”马尔福先生的声音听起来更加温和了，“当一个小巫师非常紧张、受到惊吓或伤害时，就会发生这种情况。你是说这种事以前从未发生过？”  
“没有。”哈利疯狂摇头，“从来没有。”  
“哈利。”一阵沉默，哈利意识到他自己又闭上了眼睛。“你知道说谎不是个好习惯，是吗？”  
哈利能感觉到自己眼眶里蓄积起来的泪水，他不知道为什么会有眼泪，他不会让它们流出来。他很擅长不哭。没有人喜欢哭泣的人——除了弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈会喜欢达力。但那不一样。哈利点了点头。  
“大多数和你同龄的孩子已经学会了一些控制的方法。”马尔福先生的声音依然和蔼可亲，尽管他刚刚说哈利很坏。哈利以前也听说过类似的。他心目中最善良的老师之一，曾用非常温柔的声音对他说：“你发育不良，哈利。”哈利不知道老师口中的“发育不良”是什么意思，但他知道这不是什么好形容词。“通常只有蹒跚学步的孩子才会发生那样的魔法事故，”马尔福先生接着说，“但我想，没有人教过你如何控制它。”  
“对不起。”哈利说。  
“让我再问你一次。”马尔福先生用低沉而温柔的声音说，“当你你周围发生什么奇怪事情的时候，有没有人伤害过你？可能是你不小心施了魔法的时候？”  
“没有。”哈利说，因为这是真的。他不得不一次在碗柜里呆上好几天，没有吃饭；弗农姨父冲他吼叫，佩妮姨妈对他尖叫。弗农姨父抓住他，把他推来推去，但是他们从来没有打过他，也没有用刀子之类的东西。所以哈利从来没有因此受伤。  
“哈利。”马尔福先生的声音更低沉了，“你在说谎吗？”  
哈利眼里的泪水像针尖一样刺痛了他的眼睛。马尔福先生肯定不相信他了，这让他心里一阵抽痛。弗农姨父从来没相信过他，但哈利很早之前就不再为这苦恼了。  
“哈利。”马尔福先生的声音很平静。  
哈利摇了摇头。他不确定自己是否还记得问题是什么。  
马尔福先生在那里站了很长时间。“好吧，”他说，最后转过身去。他拿起哈利的眼镜——他的新眼镜，马尔福先生用魔法把它缩小了——他把眼镜递给哈利：“戴上吧。”  
哈利看了看眼镜，又抬头看了看马尔福先生，想弄明白这是不是什么恶作剧。哈利看不清马尔福先生的表情，所以也无法判断到底是不是。他一把夺过眼镜，胡乱戴上。马尔福先生已经转身走开了。“你想喝热巧克力吗？”  
他的声音又轻柔又平常，好像什么也没发生过。哈利不能理解。  
“过来吧。”马尔福先生像往常一样说，大步朝楼梯走去。  
“那些检测怎么办？”哈利说着从凳子上滑了下来。  
“也不一定非要现在做。现在是热巧克力时间。”  
“我从来没有喝过热巧克力。”哈利说着，跟着马尔福先生上了楼。  
“什么？！”马尔福先生突然停在他面前，哈利直接撞了上去。  
“对不起。”哈利说。  
“你怎么可能没喝过热巧克力呢？”马尔福先生说着，接着往楼上走。  
“有一次，达力吃棉花糖的时候，我偷了一块。”哈利跟在后面，这次离他更远了点，以防马尔福先生再停下来。  
“你一点巧克力都不想吃？”  
“那是佩妮姨妈做的。”哈利说。  
他们已经到楼梯顶端了，但马尔福先生停了下来，低头看着他，眉头紧锁。  
“我不是她的孩子。”哈利解释说，因为马尔福先生看起来很困惑。“我得挣钱养活自己，所以我得先洗碗，然后才能有饭吃。但等我洗完的时候，已经没有了。”  
马尔福先生没有动，但哈利突然觉得他要生气了。  
非常生气。  
他的脸不会像弗农姨父那样变红——一点也不像弗农姨父。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是它变得更苍白了。脸色越来越苍白，他的嘴变得又硬又平，而不是大张着吼叫。可是他的手——马尔福先生的手攥得越来越紧，越来越紧，指关节都白了。它没有动，但哈利已经不自觉地开始后退了。他退到靠墙的地方，想再把眼镜捂住——然而，不知怎的，他知道那样做会使马尔福先生更加恼火。  
“格兰杰。”马尔福先生说。他的声音和刚才一样低沉，但也不是完全像之前那样。之前他的声音很温暖，让人如沐春风，现在却像寒冷的北极。  
格兰杰是什么？哈利疯狂地想，但他不想冒险说出来。  
马尔福先生大步走向壁炉。  
虽然哈利有点担心马尔福先生会对正在燃烧的火堆做点什么，但他总算松了口气，最起码马尔福先生冲他撒气。  
在壁炉边，马尔福先生伸手去拿壁炉上的什么东西，但突然停住了。“妈的。”他说，声音很低，要不是哈利离的很近，想要仔细听马尔福先生说的每句话、做的每件事，他可能就听不见了。马尔福先生转过身去，在烟囱旁边静静地站了很长时间。当他转回来的时候，他看上去很糟糕。有一次佩妮姨妈抱怨说邻居们让她整晚没睡，她早上起来还没喝咖啡的之前的样子和马尔福先生现在的样子如出一辙。  
哈利靠着墙站着。骂人的话从来都不是好兆头。  
“哈利。”马尔福先生说。哈利退缩了。马尔福先生朝他走过来。“哈利，别这样……没关系。”  
哈利紧贴着墙，一动不动。  
马尔福先生停了下来，低头盯着他。炉火给他的头发镀上了一种奇异的迷人金色，他的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光。虽然他看起来有点像佩妮姨妈，但他看起来还是更像一个著名的演员。“到厨房里来。”马尔福先生终于开口了，声音很温柔，“我给你做热巧克力。”  
可是你明明这么生气，哈利想，但他知道最好别说出口。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “快点，哈利。”马尔福先生又笑了起来。这笑声真好听，比哈利以前听到过的任何声音都要好听。比什么接招乐队好听不知几百倍。

他慢慢地跟着马尔福先生走到房间另一边的门那里——尽量与他保持安全的距离，但又不能太远，否则马尔福先生还会生气的。  
门后是一个小厨房，有白色的橱柜和黄色的瓷砖。其中一个柜台上有一个白色的水槽，但是哈利没有看到冰箱或者微波炉。在一个角落里有一个老式的炊具，在另一个角落里有一张小桌子，旁边有几把椅子和一扇开着的窗户，窗帘看上去很好看。在那后面是另一扇门——哈利猜想后面可能是洗手间，也可能是个卧室。总之，这是个古雅的小地方，哈利立刻就喜欢上了。比起女贞路，他无比希望自己能留在这里。而且马尔福先生仍旧是这么好，和蔼得多；即使他真的也会生气。  
“请坐。”马尔福先生说。  
他的声音依旧很轻柔，但哈利想他最好还是照马尔福先生说的去做，于是他走到桌旁坐下。  
马尔福先生用魔杖打开柜子，指着里面的东西，让它们在厨房里飘来飘去。他把糖、可可和水放进锅里，然后把锅放在炉子上，开动炉子，只是时不时地喃喃自语几句，把东西放到他想要的地方。然后他从橱柜里拿出牛奶和一小瓶看起来像香草的东西。  
哈利睁大眼睛看着这一切，当马尔福先生把一个蓝色的马克杯和一个上面画着鲜花的白色杯子飘向他时，他吓了一跳。马尔福先生把牛奶和香草味的东西加了进去，又把锅搅了搅，然后让一个三脚架飞舞到桌子上，用魔咒把锅坐在上面。  
马尔福先生又用魔杖把热巧克力从锅里倒进杯子中，香醇的液体在半空中画出一道优美的弧线。然后他把蓝色的那个递给了哈利：“很抱歉，我没有棉花糖。”马尔福先生说，“使用变形咒安全地变出它们会需要些小技巧。”  
哈利接过杯子，因为他知道自己应该这么干。然后他看着马尔福先生。  
马尔福先生拿着那个画着鲜花的白杯子，然后看着哈利。“我保证这不是毒药。”马尔福先生说着，夸张地笑了笑。  
哈利不明白马尔福先生为什么这么对他说话——就像他正在对一个婴儿或费格太太的一只受惊的猫说话一样。  
“随意一点。”马尔福先生优雅地耸了耸肩，啜了一口巧克力。他看起来并没有被困扰，而且在那之后，他也没有做任何愚蠢或者任何表现出优越感的事情，比如咂嘴。  
哈利试探性地尝了尝巧克力。  
它尝起来非常、非常好吃。热，但还没有热到很烫——只是恰好热到让舌尖上的巧克力足够丝滑。哈利几乎从来没有吃过糖果，更不用说喝饮料了，他以前从来没有真正尝过类似这种东西。  
他又喝了一大口。然后是另一大口。  
哈利在等马尔福先生叫他慢一点，但是马尔福先生只是说：“你想试试魔法吗？”  
哈利几乎被巧克力噎住了，他竭力忍住，然后开始咳嗽。  
马尔福先生等到他喘匀气之后才说话：“我来教你。”他把什么东西放在了桌上，啪的一声。  
那是一根魔杖——但是颜色和马尔福先生的魔杖不一样，这一根更黑、更长，哈利突然意识到，这就是他第一次穿上这些衣服时拿着的那根棍子。哈利抬头看了看马尔福先生，又低头看了看魔杖。  
“这是你的魔杖。”马尔福先生说。  
哈利艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫：“真的？”马尔福先生点点头，哈利试探着伸手去拿桌子上的魔杖。当他触摸它的时候，整个房间都亮了起来，一股暖流和能量涌进了哈利的全身。“哇！”他深呼吸着。  
“这说明它是属于你的。”马尔福先生说。  
“我能用它做什么？”哈利说着，像马尔福先生那样挥动着魔杖。  
“不是这么做。“马尔福先生抓起他们的杯子，杯子里仍然装满了热巧克力——好吧，马尔福先生的杯子里几乎还是满的，哈利的是半满——把它们移到靠近窗户的桌子旁边。“试试……”马尔福先生环顾四周。“羊皮纸飞来，”他说着，伸出手来。  
哈利张开嘴，但当一张纸从另一个房间飘进来，落到马尔福手上时，他把嘴闭上了。“你不用魔杖就做到了！”  
“我，好吧，是的。”马尔福先生看上去很吃惊，然后又高兴起来。“这需要一点练习。我念一些小咒语的时候可以不用魔杖。”  
“你还能做什么？”哈利问，觉得非常兴奋。也许当马尔福先生把哈利的魔杖拿走时，他仍旧能做一些事情——不是把书弄得到处都是那种，只是一些小事。没有人会注意到的那种很好的事。  
“嗯……”马尔福先生慢慢地环顾厨房。“阿拉霍洞开。”他对着一个柜子挥了挥手。  
橱柜的门慢慢地吱吱地开了。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”哈利说着，朝一个关着的柜子挥舞着魔杖。  
不管用。  
“你必须轻拍它。”马尔福先生说。  
“哦。”哈利用魔杖敲了敲柜子：“阿拉霍洞开。”  
橱柜还是没有打开。  
“阿拉-霍-洞开”马尔福先生低声说。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”哈利又敲了敲，但柜子还是没有打开。  
“试着去感受你内心的魔力。”马尔福先生说，“你让书飞舞的时候那种感觉，你做的很好。”  
哈利飞快地抬头看了他一眼，尽管哈利仍然十分肯定让书飞得一团糟是一件坏事，但马尔福先生看上去并不像在骗他。他没有生气，仍然带着那种温柔的表情。马尔福先生转过身去，朝另一个柜子挥了挥手：“阿拉霍洞开。”  
哈利想了想那些书。他根本不记得自己让他们动过。他一点儿也不记得了。他只记得当时自己在想，现在是2012年，他31岁了，他不知道首相是谁，也不知道自那以后发生了什么事——  
“就是现在，哈利。”马尔福先生说。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”哈利喊道，用魔杖捅了捅柜子。  
一瞬间厨房里所有的橱柜都打开了，门砰的一声撞在了它们的外壳上。里面的盘子晃动着，发出叮叮当当的声音。  
“我不是故意的。”哈利说着，放下魔杖。  
“做的很好。”马尔福先生说着，打算关上柜子。“你只是需要加上一点控制。”  
“哦。”哈利吞咽了一下。  
马尔福先生从柜子旁转过身来，低头看着他：“实际上，你施的那个咒语是一流的，”过了一会儿，他又说，“很强大。大多数一年级新生都不能做到同时影响这么多目标。”  
“一年级新生？”  
“霍格沃茨的。”马尔福先生说，“这没什么好羞愧的，你……”他慢慢地说下去，舔了下嘴唇。“你的魔法力量一直都这么强大。”  
哈利并没有感到羞耻，但他有点担心马尔福先生会生气。他想，霍格沃茨是一所魔法学校，那么里面的学生应该都会施魔法。这意味着，有一整个学校的人都在做这种“滑稽的事情”却没有惹上麻烦，这实在太奇怪了。如果弗农姨父知道了，他肯定会不高兴。  
“你想试试别的吗？”马尔福先生问。  
哈利犹豫了：“如果，可以的话。”  
“羊皮纸怎么样？你只需要像用手指示意那样轻轻挥动魔杖，然后说，‘羊皮纸飞来’。马尔福先生说这话时弹了弹手指，然后那张纸就朝他飘来了。“现在，你来试一试。”马尔福先生把纸放在桌子上，后退几步。  
哈利试了几次就成功了。然后他们施展了更多的咒语：倒热巧克力、打开水龙头、让三脚架浮起来，然后让咒语停下。马尔福先生教哈利怎么让椅子跳舞的时候，终于不得不拿出魔杖。哈利自己也在另一把椅子上试了试。二十分钟后，椅子们在跳舞，窗帘在飘动，热巧克力一遍遍地自动倾倒。哈利用魔杖指着桌子，喊道：“手舞足蹈！”  
于是桌子也开始跳舞。热巧克力溅得到处都是。  
“咒立停。”马尔福先生努力抬高声音盖过跳舞的桌子发出的喧闹声。  
哈利惊恐地盯着厨房里飞溅的巧克力，马尔福先生刚刚不是施过咒语了吗？但跳舞的桌子并没有停下，巧克力继续撒得到处都是。  
“你记得的，哈利！”马尔福先生的声音听起来有一点奇怪，“念停止咒！”  
哈利终于把目光从喷溅的巧克力上移开，抬头看着马尔福先生。  
他脸上有巧克力——他在笑。  
哈利张大了嘴巴，非常惊讶。  
“快点，哈利。”马尔福先生又笑了起来。这笑声真好听，比哈利以前听到过的任何声音都要好听。比什么接招乐队好听不知几百倍。  
哈利举起魔杖，指着桌子、椅子和窗帘：“咒立停。”他说，“咒立停！咒立停！”桌子、椅子和窗帘都停了下来。  
热巧克力也不再自动倒出来了，可能主要是因为它已经被撒得到处都是。哈利抬头看着马尔福先生：“你为什么不生气？”他听见了自己的声音，尽管他原本没想说出来。  
马尔福先生的笑声渐渐消失了，有那么一瞬间，他几乎显得很悲伤。“哦，哈利。”他说着，停了下来。  
哈利知道他说错话了。  
马尔福先生低头看着他，但什么也没说。相反，他转过身去，声音恢复了正常：“让我们试试清洁咒，”他说，“就像这样。”马尔福先生挥动魔杖说：“清理一新！”一小团巧克力被吸进了他的魔杖。  
哈利在想，他是不是应该告诉马尔福先生，他脸上还有巧克力。也许他自己能感觉到。哈利用魔杖指着一摊热巧克力，试了试清洁咒语。巧克力也被吸进了他的魔杖里，但当哈利检查时，它并没有滴落下来。“清理一新！”他转向另一个水坑说。  
“太棒了！”马尔福先生说。  
“清理一新！”哈利指着溅在墙上的巧克力说。这比擦洗或拖地有趣多了，哈利心想，继续打扫着。即使马尔福先生没有生气，哈利也想尽可能挽回他造成的错误，因为他觉得这么做才是正确的。 毕竟马尔福先生的厨房这么漂亮。  
当哈利清理完毕时，他意识到马尔福先生只是站在那里，什么也没做。哈利转过身来，发现马尔福先生正盯着他，银色的瞳孔里似乎充满着悲伤的神色。于是哈利检查了一下，确定所有的巧克力都清理干净了，厨房也的确恢复了整洁。当哈利再回头时，马尔福先生已经转过身去，把魔杖收进了袖子里。“哈利，”他果断地说，大步朝柜子走去，“你喜欢吃蛋糕吗？”  
“蛋糕？”哈利这才意识到，自己的肚子里空空如也。就在这时，它发出了咕咕的声音。  
“看来你的确饿了。”马尔福先生从柜子里拿出一样东西，但它看上去更像是面包而不是蛋糕。哈利尽量让自己显得不那么失望。“现在正好是我们的中间生日（in-between birthday）。”  
“中间的生日？”哈利问，有点出神的看着马尔福先生指着蛋糕，说了些什么——一个咒语，当他教哈利念咒的时候，马尔福先生说过。面包摇晃起来，然后马尔福先生念了另外一句咒语。  
“好了。”马尔福先生说着，把魔杖移到摇晃的面包上。“我妈妈的生日和我的生日之间相隔三天。在这中间的每一天都是我们的中间生日。你我的生日相隔大概两个月，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
意味着你很老？哈利心里想，但这似乎不太礼貌。  
“蛋糕，哈利！”马尔福先生公布了答案：“这意味着有蛋糕。”  
“哦！”哈利说。他希望这同样意味着他可以吃蛋糕，但哈利不太确定。他通常吃不到蛋糕，除非是玛姬姑妈度假时带来的水果蛋糕。没人想吃那个蛋糕，所以哈利总是可以吃一点——尽管他也不太想吃。  
马尔福先生还在对那摇摇晃晃的面包念咒语。事实上，它现在看起来更像一个蛋糕了，有圆形的两层，中间夹着果酱。一团软软的白糊从马尔福先生的魔杖尖上冒出来，他把它涂在蛋糕上。哈利无比希望那是奶油糖霜。  
即使它可能尝起来不像蛋糕，哈利也想吃。他太饿了，只喝了半杯热巧克力。  
马尔福先生一定看到了哈利脸上的表情，因为他念咒语的速度加快了。尽管如此，他还是花了些时间在蛋糕上面撒上了粉红色的糖霜，再加上簇拥的花朵们——把这个面包变成的蛋糕做成了哈利见过的最漂亮的食物之一。哈利禁不住想，任何东西，只要和马尔福先生有了关系，都会变得这么美好吧。然后马尔福先生用魔杖拿出叉子和盘子，把蛋糕拿到桌子上。“来，”他说着，递给哈利一把没有尖头的细长小刀：“给你自己切一片。”  
“我可以吃？”  
“不行。我忙了这么久，只是做给自己吃。”  
但哈利看得出马尔福先生是在开玩笑，于是他拿起刀子，切了蛋糕四分之一大小的一块。  
“嗯……”马尔福先生轻声说：“你确定你都能吃掉？”  
哈利不知道该怎么办，只能停下来。他本应该知道，他绝不可能这么轻易地得到——有几次他得到了蛋糕，只是最薄、最薄的一片。但是马尔福先生说过……哈利从蛋糕里抽出刀子，开始切一块小得多的蛋糕。  
“我不是这个意思。”马尔福先生开始说，但当哈利又开始犹豫的时候，他闭嘴了。“继续切，”马尔福先生说，“如果之后你还想要的话，可以再切。”  
哈利切完了十分瘦削的那片。然后马尔福先生自己也切了一片。哈利终于咬到了一口。它很好吃，而且一点儿也没有面包的味道。  
“中间生日是最好的一段时光。”马尔福先生说，“每天都有蛋糕，还有礼物。我们可以去任何我们喜欢的地方，做任何我们喜欢的事情。我父亲总是……”  
哈利不再咀嚼，他想听听马尔福先生的爸爸做了什么。他知道了，成年人也会有父亲。马尔福先生的爸爸可能是世界上最好的爸爸。  
“嗯，首先，在中间生日的时候，我们从来不必小心翼翼。”马尔福先生接着说。“哈利，你吃完了吗？”  
哈利迅速用叉子捅了捅剩下的三块蛋糕，把它塞进嘴里，点了点头。  
“你一定饿坏了。”马尔福先生说，“也许你应该吃点真正的饭。让我们看看我还有什么。”他走回橱柜那里，拿出一些鸡肉——这看起来有点恶心，把鸡肉放在橱柜里。但是马尔福先生是会魔法的，所以那些柜子也许是魔法冷柜。然后他从另一个柜子里拿了些蔬菜，哈利努力让自己振作起来，假装蔬菜不是世界上最糟糕的食物。  
马尔福先生看着他，笑了。“别担心，”他说，“我以前也讨厌蔬菜。我相信我可以用它们做出很好吃的东西。”  
哈利有些怀疑，但马尔福先生用它做了一个鸡肉派，味道很好。  
事实上，哈利从来没有吃过这么好的食物。佩妮姨妈总是给他吃蔬菜，而当他吃到肉的时候，通常是那些烧焦的、或者是太干的部分。不知道自己什么时候才能再吃上饭——当然也不知道自己什么时候还能吃得这么好——哈利试探着伸手去拿另一块馅饼，偷偷观察马尔福先生有没有生气。  
“你确定你自己这么饿吗？”马尔福先生吃惊地说。  
哈利迟疑了，不知道这是不是意味着“不”。  
“当然可以，多吃点。”马尔福先生把盘子推向哈利，哈利又吃了一大块。  
然后又是一块。  
“我想你年纪还很小。”马尔福先生的声音里透着不确定。  
哈利嘴里塞满了鸡肉和西兰花，他的叉子停在半空，上面还有一大块土豆，肉汁因为重力不断滴落下来。他嚼完了，然后咽了下去。“呃。什么？”他猜，然后把剩下的四口派塞进嘴里。“这是不是意味着我可以……”哈利指着蛋糕说。  
“什么！？”马尔福先生吃惊地说，“你还想吃——”哈利脸上的表情刺痛了他，然后他闭上了嘴，给哈利切了一大块。“当然可以。”他说着，让那片蛋糕漂浮着落到哈利的蛋糕盘里。  
哈利吃了满满两盘。不知什么时候，马尔福先生又给他端来了一杯牛奶。  
“你想要什么就有什么。”马尔福先生补充说。  
哈利吃了第二块蛋糕，又伸手去拿第三块。进食之间的停顿持续了一段时间，哈利这才意识到他的胃很疼，已经很饱了。管他呢，哈利努力吃完第三片，挣扎着咽下最后几口。“我能再吃点蛋糕吗？”他一吃完就问。  
“当然可以。”马尔福先生又给他切了一片。  
哈利勉强吃了两口，然后把叉子掉在了盘子上。它哗啦一声落在地上。  
马尔福先生笑了：“终于吃饱了？”  
“还没有。”哈利固执地说，“我还可以……”他拿起叉子，叉住蛋糕，努力想再吃一口。他真的很努力了，但当它到了嘴边，他就是吃不进去。  
“不饿的话就别再吃了，哈利。”马尔福先生的声音从憋笑变成了关切，但哈利不想看见马尔福先生的脸。他什么也不想看。  
他感到非常、非常恶心，吃了那么多东西，他的胃都要胀破了。他的嘴里不自觉地分泌口水，喉咙却非常干。他不明白为什么他在流口水；甚至他一想到吃就受不了。甚至单纯的气味也开始让他恶心，然后他意识到——他想吐。他的胃在他的身体里翻来覆去。他要吐了。哈利把叉子扔掉。  
“我们来把这里打扫干净。”马尔福先生说，但哈利几乎听不见他说话，他的肚子已经在翻腾。“你想——”  
“呃，”哈利听见自己说，尽管说话也使他感到更难受。他已经尝到胆汁的味道了。“我能——洗手间在哪儿？”  
“就在那儿。”马尔福先生指着他们身后的门说。  
哈利朝它冲过去，刚跑到厕所就开始呕吐。  
“哈利？”马尔福先生的声音从门外飘进来。毫无疑问，他能听到这恶心的呕吐声。  
哈利想说点什么，但他觉得太痛苦了，什么也说不出来。他嗓子疼，嘴里的味道糟透了。冰凉的马桶瓷贴在他的脸颊上感觉很舒服，他觉得这可能很恶心，但他还是把脸贴在了上面。  
“哈利。”马尔福先生说，口气很急迫。“我能进——你没事吧？”  
“还行。”哈利挣扎着说。  
“我能进来吗？”  
“不用，”哈利抓着马桶说，“我只是——我只是想上厕所！”  
“哈利。”  
哈利不知道该说什么，他只是把头塞进抽水马桶里呕吐。  
门开了，有人进来了。哈利知道那是马尔福先生，但他觉得太不舒服了，连抬头都抬不起来，更没空觉得尴尬。即使马尔福先生没有因为他呕吐而生气，他也会认为哈利是个傻瓜，因为他把自己搞得这么狼狈。马尔福先生说的是对的。哈利甚至不知道自己为什么要这么做，可能只是因为食物太好吃了，而且没有人把它抢走。  
马尔福先生说了什么，厕所里的呕吐物不见了。气味也消失了，这已经让哈利感觉好了一点。“法兰绒毛巾飞来。”马尔福先生说着，走过来坐在哈利旁边的地上。哈利想躲开，但马尔福先生说：“嘘！”然后把哈利的眼镜摘了下来。“你把自己弄病了，你吃得太多了。清水如泉。”当法兰绒飘到他手里时，他补充道。“过来。”然后，哈利的额头上蒙上了一块湿布，马尔福先生把哈利的头发往后捋了捋，擦掉他身上的冷汗。  
“什么，”哈利勉强说：“你在干什么？”  
“给你。”马尔福先生说着，把法兰绒毛巾递给了他，“擦一下脸。法兰绒毛巾飞来。”他的手还停留在哈利的头发里——哈利不知道自己在做什么——第二块法兰绒飘到了他的另一只手里。“清水如泉，”马尔福先生说。哈利猜，就是这个咒语把毛巾弄湿的。然后马尔福先生用湿布擦着他的脖子，还有他那愚蠢的、汗湿的头发。  
哈利把肚子里的东西吐进马桶后，感觉好多了。但他的体温完全不对——很冷，却在出汗，还有点头晕。他的嘴里的味道很糟糕，但他并没有特别在意，因为马尔福先生并没有生气。他不仅没有生气，而且也没有叫他赶快。即使这一次，生病完全是哈利自己的错。哈利不明白，最糟糕的是，马尔福先生不停地在用手指拨弄哈利的头发，而这感觉很舒服。  
马尔福先生又念了另外一句咒语，过了一两分钟，一个玻璃杯从厨房飘了进来。“把这个喝掉。”马尔福先生把杯子递给了他。  
哈利接过它，照马尔福先生说的做了，尽管他一想到要往肚子里塞点别的东西，就想哭。这种饮料尝起来很像水，但是它带走了他嘴里的那些味道，让一切都变得新鲜和干净。  
然后，马尔福先生不再碰他了。哈利突然强烈地意识到他们正跪在厕所的地板上。“对不起。”哈利说，因为没有什么其他更好的话可说了。  
“我应该阻止你的。”马尔福先生说，但他听起来仍然没有生气。“我没有——我没想到。你想躺一会儿吗？”  
这正是哈利想做的，但是他马上说：“我不累。”  
“好吧。”马尔福先生说。哈利的目光滑到马桶上：“呃，对不起，”他又说了一遍，“有关……”他向马桶胡乱地挥了挥手。  
“你为什么不戴上眼镜呢？”马尔福先生说着，把眼镜递了过去。“你确定你不想躺一会儿吗？”  
“我感觉好多了，真的。”哈利戴上眼镜，强迫自己站了起来。  
马尔福先生抬头盯着他，一副怀疑的样子。过了一会儿，他也站了起来，朝厕所的门走去。“那么，跟上我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译完这一章立刻给自己买了杯热腾腾的巧克力。啊，是幸福的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科现在坐得很近了，哈利能透过袖子感觉到他手臂的温度。他闻起来很香，像蛋糕和温暖的火焰。

哈利跟着马尔福先生走了出来，突然觉得很累，好像被吐掉的不止是咀嚼过的食物。呆在厨房里使他产生了一种奇怪的负罪感，仿佛回到了可怕的犯罪现场一般。一看到桌子上那块吃了一半的蛋糕，他的胃就翻腾个不停。  
“客厅如何？”马尔福先生建议道，“你愿意坐在壁炉旁吗？”  
哈利突然有了精神。在女贞路的房子里，他们并不常会生火。佩妮姨妈说那是在浪费——浪费什么来着？每当他们生火的时候，弗农姨父就会面朝着火焰睡觉，等哈利打扫完房间，壁炉旁就没有地方坐了。  
在客厅里，只有一把椅子靠近壁炉——那把带花纹的、有着宽大翼背的椅子。马尔福先生用魔杖指着它，然后它伸展开来，变得足够两人坐下。哈利一直等到马尔福先生坐下，才试探着坐在边上，仍旧感到很迷惑。当达力吃了太多糖果的时候，佩妮姨妈过去常常会对他说，他这么干会“毁了他的晚餐”，但哈利从来都不明白这句话的意思。现在他明白了，不仅毁了他的晚餐，而且还毁了他的饭后甜点，甚至还生了病，这肯定是一件坏事。他不明白马尔福先生为什么不生他的气。  
“你感觉如何？”马尔福先生问。  
哈利赶紧观察了下马尔福先生的表情，但他看上去一点也不生气。黑影舔舐着他高高的颧骨，他的皮肤在火光中变成了金色。哈利意识到马尔福先生正在等着他回答，于是他说：“很好。”  
马尔福先生听了，有点难过：“哈利。”他的声音很慢，非常有分寸，以至于哈利立刻紧张了起来。“当你和你的姨妈姨父住在一起的时候，你能吃饱吗？”  
“能。”哈利马上说。  
马尔福先生只是看着他。  
以前有人问过哈利这些问题。“我从不生病，”他补充道，“我——那是个意外。”  
马尔福先生的下巴绷得紧紧的，好像他正在咬紧牙关。  
马尔福先生很不高兴，哈利很想让他高兴起来。他非常喜欢马尔福先生，他非常、非常喜欢他，但是他不知道，为什么他说的一些话似乎会让马尔福先生感到沮丧。尤其是哈利说的，有关热巧克力的那件。这真让人摸不着头脑，哈利希望能像他和弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈在一起时那样，什么事情都很浅显易懂，但他真的一点儿也不希望他和马尔福先生的相处真的变成那样。这同样令人困惑。  
“你知道你……可以生病，对吗？生病不是你的错。”  
“但是我不会生病的。”哈利说。  
“对。”马尔福先生说，“你知道如果你真的生病了，有时，你需要其他人来帮助你吗？”  
“但是我不会——”  
“这不是一种负担，哈利。”马尔福先生突然说，“没有人应该把照顾你当成一种负担。他们……？”马尔福先生还没来得及决定要问什么，哈利就插了话进来：“但我不需要任何人来照顾我。”  
“哈利。”马尔福先生又说了一遍，声音更轻柔了。他停顿了很长时间：“我要尽快找出解药。但在那之前……”他深深地吸了一口气，身体前倾：“在那之前，你会一直和我在一起。你明白吗？”  
哈利赶紧点头，生怕马尔福先生改变主意。  
“我会尽我最大的努力，但，你可能已经猜到了，在照顾孩子这方面我还是个新手。”  
哈利点点头，假装他知道“新手”这个词是什么意思，尽管他并不知道。他希望这是一类喜欢孩子的人。  
“所以，你必须帮助我。”马尔福先生说，“你需要什么，一定要告诉我。你想要的任何东西，我都会给你。你明白吗？”  
“明白。”哈利说，尽管他实际上没怎么搞懂。不过，他能和马尔福先生住在一起了，哈利非常兴奋。也许马尔福先生永远也弄不出解药来，这样他就可以永远跟他待在一起。  
“这意味着你必须要学会表达。”马尔福先生继续说，“如果你不舒服，如果你饿了、害怕了或者困了，一定要告诉我。你明白吗？”  
“明白。”哈利马上说，“我不会害怕。而且我几乎从不生病，”他补充道。  
马尔福先生那双有五便士硬币那么大的眼睛在火光中显得更闪亮了。“还有，哈利，”他轻声补充道，“你不必对我隐瞒什么。你不必假装那些和实际上你的感觉完全相反的东西。”  
“我没有。”哈利说。  
马尔福先生看上去很累。他看上去真的、真的很累，哈利不知道这是不是因为马尔福先生认为哈利在装模作样。  
“几乎不。”哈利感到内疚，又补充了一句。  
马尔福先生微微一笑，似乎根本不想笑，哈利猜想他也许不该这么说。“你在学校总是讲真话。”马尔福先生说，“即使没有人相信你。甚至——甚至当大家为此伤害你的时候，你也总是说真话。”  
“哦。为什么大家会……？”哈利咽了下口水，“是因为达力？”  
“什么？”  
“达力——达力和皮尔斯也在霍格沃茨上学吗？我以为他们是——他们是‘麻瓜’。”  
“不，哈利。”马尔福先生说，“你表哥没上过霍格沃茨。”  
“我很高兴。”哈利说。  
“我想是的。”马尔福先生又微微一笑。他看上去仍然不是那么开心，但笑容比之前那个好多了。“我一直钦佩你的诚实。我……我从来没告诉过你。”  
“你敬佩我？”哈利非常震惊。  
“哈利。所有人都钦佩你。”  
“为什么？”哈利说，因为他实在不敢相信。  
现在，马尔福先生的笑容变成了更加发自内心的那种。他没有回答哈利的问题，而是问道：“你想再试试其他魔法吗？”  
几乎没有什么能使哈利从眼前的话题上移开注意力，但魔法的诱惑例外。  
“哈利的魔杖飞来。”马尔福先生说，哈利的魔杖飘了进来。哈利忘了，他把它落在厨房里了。“巫师应该时刻把魔杖带在身上。”马尔福先生说着，把魔杖递给了他。  
“好的，先生。”哈利接过魔杖说。  
”哈利。”马尔福先生又犹豫了，哈利想弄明白他这次又做错了什么。不管那是什么，马尔福先生似乎已经把它抛诸脑后，因为他凑到火前，对着它施了一个咒语，把一些橘红色的火焰变成了蓝色。当他和哈利说话时，他的声音轻快了许多：“你不必叫我先生。”  
“噢。”哈利说。但，那该怎么称呼他呢？  
“叫我德拉科就可以。”马尔福先生继续说，仍然对着炉火挥舞着魔杖。“Ignis verd（绿色火焰）”他低声说，一些蓝色的火焰变成了绿色。  
“但是，”哈利不禁感到有点困惑，“那不是你的教名吗？”  
“直接叫名要好得多，你不觉得吗？Ignis rose（粉色火焰），”马尔福先生——德拉科补充说，一些绿色的火焰变成了粉红色。  
“我想是吧。”哈利说。  
“Ignis lavande（紫色火焰）”德拉科说，最后离开了火堆。“你想学习变幻颜色的咒语吗？”  
哈利的注意力完全被壁炉里彩虹般的火焰吸引了，过了好一会儿才意识到有人在问他话。“嗯，”他说着，转身对马尔福先生——德拉科说，“是的，请教我。”  
德拉科带着哈利看了每种颜色，在每种咒语的末尾，魔杖的挥动都略有不同。这些咒语很难记住，他总是忘记。但德拉科没有嘲笑他，相反，他一遍又一遍地重复着这些咒语。他温柔的声音在温暖的火光照耀下变得十分催眠。他一遍又一遍地演示每一个动作，有一次，德拉科用他的大手盖住哈利的手，轻轻地带着他移动，让哈利明白把椅子变成橘黄色时魔杖的动作。  
他们把地板换成了绿色的，天花板则是蓝色，书架变成了紫色，上面有黄色的圆点花纹。德拉科给自己做了一件带有橙色条纹的黄色衬衫，然后他的手是蓝色的，头发是粉红色的。哈利笑了，德拉科看起来非常、非常开心。然后德拉科念了咒立停，所有的东西都恢复了正常的颜色，蜡烛在四周围绕着，壁炉里金色的火光点亮了整个房间。  
德拉科看起来就像画一样，温暖、善良、有着金色的光芒，就像童话故事中的王子，不真实地就像梦境中的东西。在这个梦里，哈利不再住在碗柜里，想吃东西的时候就可以随便吃，而且，没有人对他说，他是个怪胎。  
“你能施更多的魔法吗？”哈利冲动地问。  
德拉科很惊讶：“当然可以，”他说，“你有什么特别想看的吗？”  
“没有。我只是——我喜欢它。当你施展魔法的时候。”  
德拉科只是目光炯炯地盯着他看了一会儿。“啊，当然，”过了一会儿，他说，“你会发现我是一个很有天赋的巫师。Expecto patronum!（呼神护卫）”一根银丝从德拉科的魔杖里喷了出来，变成了一片闪闪发光的云。  
“哇，”哈利轻轻呼吸着，“它是做什么的？”  
“那不是……”德拉科开始说，然后挥去了云彩。“这是一个非常困难的咒语，”他说，“你必须感觉恰到好处，才能正确地施展出来。”  
哈利意识到德拉科一定是个很厉害的巫师。其他人甚至可能做不到。  
“别管那个了，”德拉科说，“看这个，这个总是很受欢迎。Ignis draco（龙形火焰）。”他用魔杖指着火堆，火焰似乎朝着德拉科魔杖的方向流去。很快，火焰就形成了一条大蜥蜴的形状，也有点像恐龙。或者——龙！那是一条龙！就像有一次，哈利在放学回家的路上走着，在公园里看到的风筝上的龙一样。火焰闪耀成火花，然后火花冒了出来渐渐破碎，消失在了空气中。  
接着，德拉科把摇曳着的影子变成了大纺锤形的鸟，它飞不高，不停地往下掉，哈利笑个不停。  
“你觉得这很有趣，是吗？”德拉科装出生气的样子说，声音高得出奇，哈利笑得更厉害了。德拉科用魔杖指着自己的鼻子，念了一句咒语，使他的鼻毛一圈一圈地开始长出来。“不许笑！”德拉科说，他那高亢的声音让那丛卷卷的鼻毛抖动起来。  
哈利笑了。  
德拉科微笑着：“我说过，‘不许笑’！从现在起，只有严肃的咒语！”然后他又用魔杖指着自己。“咒立停。”他说，但他故意念错了，在最后一刻移动了魔杖。“咒立停。”他重复了一遍，又错过了。“Ructo papillon（蝴蝶飞飞）”他说，打着饱嗝，一只蝴蝶从他的嘴里飞出来。  
“哦！天哪！”哈利笑得更厉害了。  
“咒立停。”德拉科说，他的鼻毛终于开始缩回到鼻子里。“我必须想办法停止这一切胡言乱语。呼神护卫！”  
哈利认出了咒语，但这次的效果和之前的完全不同。这一次，整个房间似乎都被闪闪发光的云填满了，德拉科的魔杖尖上吐出的银丝不停地旋转，直到变成一只发光的狐狸的形状。“跟哈利打个招呼。”德拉科对狐狸说，一边轻拍着蝴蝶让它消失。德拉科所有的鼻毛也都已经回到了他的鼻子里。  
与此同时，狐狸走到哈利身边，坐了下来，抬起头来。这只狐狸看上去很瘦，比动物园里的狐狸更狂野、更凶残。它看起来就像刚刚度过了一个严寒的冬天，而且几乎没有吃到任何东西。哈利目不转睛地看着它：“它能听懂你的话？”  
“她是守护神。”德拉科说，“如果有麻烦的话，她可以保护我。”  
“她？”哈利吃惊地说，“她有名字吗？”  
“没有。咒语会根据你是谁或者当时对你来说最重要的东西而改变形态。我的守护神并不总是一只狐狸。”  
哈利瞥了德拉科一眼。“以前是什么？”  
“一只孔雀。”出于某种原因，德拉科看上去有点难过。  
哈利正要问他为什么，但是狐狸把它半透明的银爪子搭在沙发上，然后跳起来钻到他们中间。哈利挪了挪身子给它腾出地方，德拉科的脸上又露出了一丝笑容。  
“没关系，”他说，“守护神是无形的。她感觉不到你。”  
哈利不知道“无形”是什么意思，但他觉得这听起来不错。“所以，她不能……嗯，我不能，呃”哈利有点想摸摸它，但他已经知道那样做很愚蠢。德拉科刚才说她感觉不到。  
“你可以摸摸她。”德拉科温和地说，“她是无形的，但我相信她还是会喜欢的。”然而，当哈利试图抚摸那只狐狸时，他的手径直穿过了她。哈利迅速抬起头，看看德拉科是不是在嘲笑他，但是他没有。相反，他的脸上有一种奇怪的表情——就像他面对海洛伊斯的表情一样——他的表情中几乎带着悔恨。哈利又试着去抚摸那只狐狸，他的手一直放在她那闪闪发光的皮毛上。尽管她看上去又野蛮又饥饿，但他感觉到她不会伤害他。德拉科说过她是一个守护神，她这样一幅狩猎者的表情使哈利相信她能胜任战斗。  
狐狸站了起来，走到哈利的腿上，蜷成一团。  
“她喜欢你。”德拉科轻声说，哈利的胸口绷得紧紧的。德拉科用魔杖指着房间，一个接一个地熄灭了蜡烛。最后，房间里只剩下他们面前的炉火和守护神柔和的光芒。然后，德拉科用魔杖指着天花板声说道：“Celeste revelo（夜幕降临）”  
哈利抬头看了看，不得不喘了口气。天花板看上去好像消失了，现在上面布满了星星。  
德拉科又挥动魔杖，扑灭了壁炉中的火焰。“过去，妈妈常常在晚上给我施这个咒语。”德拉科说着，抬头望着星星。在黑暗的房间里，点点星光映照着他的脸，显得十分苍白。“她家族里的人名字都以天体命名。”  
“德拉科（Draco）——是星星的名字吗？”哈利说，猜测着“天体”是什么意思。  
“一个星座。我忘了——大多数麻瓜不像巫师那样重视星星。”德拉科又把魔杖指向上方，银色的火花迸射出来。它们向上漂，沿着星星之间的线条移动。“这是大熊星座。”他指着，靠近了哈利。“看到了么？它看起来像一只熊。”  
哈利目光顺着德拉科手臂的线条看上去，落到那根连接空中一颗颗星星的银线上。它看起来更像是一条用棍子拼起来的狗，而不是熊，哈利想。可能德拉科不是个好画家。“有点吧，”他说。  
“她正对着北极星。”德拉科用魔杖一指，使其中一颗星星变大了一会儿。“那就是北极星。”  
“我知道这颗，”哈利说，“我们在学校里学过。”  
“很好。”德拉科低声说。哈利感到自己的胸膛在骄傲地膨胀。他从来都不是一个好学生，但是，他之前也从来没有遇到过像马尔福先生这样的老师。德拉科现在坐得很近了，哈利能透过袖子感觉到他手臂的温度。他闻起来很香，像蛋糕和温暖的火焰。“北极星是小熊星座的一部分，”德拉科接着说，“天龙座的尾巴夹在两只熊中间。”  
“尾巴？”哈利很感兴趣。他确实是，他也想让德拉科继续说下去，因为他的声音听起来是那么好听。但是房间里又暖和又黑，哈利也真的非常累了。  
“哦，是的，哈利。”德拉科轻声说，“天龙座是条龙。”他把魔杖在空中移动，把一个个星星连起来，画出一个长长的蠕虫形状，还有一个盒子状的脑袋。  
哈利想告诉他，它看上去一点也不像龙，但它在上面看起来是那么漂亮。马尔福先生说话的时候微微颤动了一下，像在低声哼着。  
“密涅瓦（Minerva）把他扔上去了。”德拉科说，“他扭动着身体，受了伤，试图从北方的天空中找到出路，但却被冻僵了。”  
“这太卑鄙了。”哈利说，然后意识到自己的眼睛渐渐闭上了。他努力张开眼睛，看着德拉科：“然后呢？”  
德拉科低头看着他，在耀眼的星光下，他那漂亮的嘴唇微微一弯，变成了一个温柔的笑。“从前有一个非常虚荣的王后，名叫仙后座。” 然后，他讲述了王后因爱慕虚荣而受到惩罚的故事。  
“是的。”哈利说，感觉到一阵温暖穿过他的背部，然后压在他的一侧。他浑身暖烘烘的，马尔福先生不停地讲着那些哈利再也听不见、却能在低沉的话语声中感觉到的故事。周围的一切都是黝黑的，一只神奇的狐狸蜷缩着睡在他的腿上。  
总之，这是非常美好的一天。哈利希望它永远也不要结束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作的第一章终于翻译完了！如释重负（并不能


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “看起来很帅。”德拉科补充说。  
哈利脸红了，在椅子上挪动了一下身子。他敢打赌，世界上所有的女孩都会觉得德拉科很帅。

第二天早上，哈利在床上醒来。一张真正的床，一个真正的枕头，还有床单，所有的东西都是真的。  
起初，他以为这一定是达力的床。有一次，哈利被人忘在家里，他偷偷溜到达力的床上，想体验一下睡在床上是什么感觉，只是——这次感觉不一样。哈利猛地睁开眼睛，摸索着寻找他的眼镜，那副眼镜折叠在床边的五斗橱上。当哈利戴上它们时，他看到了一只银狐。  
它一直在盯着哈利，一看到哈利醒了，它就转过身去，小跑着穿过了墙。  
这肯定不是达力的床。  
哈利跳了起来，意识到他穿着的不是自己的睡衣。他甚至没有睡衣，只有一条旧短裤，有时是达力的旧衣服——但这些是真正的睡衣，柔软、温暖、棉质的。白色，带蓝色条纹。一定是马尔福先生做的。哈利惊慌失措，想起了那些坏老头，但他更担心的是那张床，他不应该睡在上面。他告诉马尔福先生——德拉科——他本应该呆在碗橱里，哈利不知道自己是怎么爬到床上的，但他肯定是睡在床上了。  
哈利赶紧把床单抻直，把枕头抖松。他想知道是否有一个铺床咒语，然后又想知道他从昨天的那一切到底是不是真的：德拉科做了一个魔法蛋糕，达力31岁了，还有，哈利会施魔法——用他自己的魔杖。德拉科告诉他应该一直随身带着魔杖，所以当敲门声响起的时候，哈利正在疯狂地寻找魔杖。  
哈利抬起头。他在一个只有一扇窗户的小房间里。床摆在一面墙的中间，那扇正在被敲的门在对面的墙上。门的右边有一个柜子，上面放着一个大碗和水罐；左边是一个五斗橱和另一扇门。他在一间卧室里，第二扇门应该是柜子，哈利猜。  
“哈利？”门的另一边有一个声音说。声音很闷，但听起来像德拉科。  
有那么一瞬间，哈利在认真地考虑要不要跳进柜子里。但是他说：“嗯，怎么？（Yes？）”  
“你介意我进来吗？”德拉科说。这感觉很奇怪，因为从来没有人问过哈利这样的问题。  
“可以？”哈利说，“我的意思是，不，我是说，我不介意。”  
门开了，哈利脑子里一下子飞出了他想象中的昨天的情景。德拉科站在那里，看上去非常真实，哈利知道他也不可能梦到任何长得像他的人。“你睡得好吗，哈利？”德拉科问。  
“我不知道我是怎么进来的。”哈利脱口而出。  
“我带你进来的。”德拉科说。  
“我没打算睡在床上的。”  
“哈利。”德拉科皱起眉头，“是我把你放上床的。”  
“这是谁的床？”  
“我的。我待在实验室里。”  
哈利瞪大了眼睛。德拉科不仅允许自己睡在床上，而且那还是他的床。哈利偷偷地看着那些皱巴巴的床单。他并没有铺好它们，他希望德拉科没有注意到。“还有……这些？”他扯了扯睡衣。  
“我把你的衣服变成睡衣了。麻瓜……也穿睡衣的是吗？”德拉科不确定地问。  
德拉科没有抱着他进来，哈利现在才意识到，他应该是使用了魔法。“是的，我们——他们穿睡衣。”哈利说。  
“很好。我不擅长麻瓜研究学，但我认为我也没这么差。”德拉科把门开得更大了。“如果你饿了的话，我已经做好了早餐。”  
哈利睁大眼睛，跟着德拉科出了门。卧室正对着一层的实验室，这让哈利觉得奇怪，厨房却在楼上。但他又想到了在一层的好几个壁炉。也许是因为公寓里有个实验室，所以才布置得不一样。又或者，也许魔法公寓本身就是不同的。上楼时，哈利能闻到从楼上飘下来的培根香味。他尽量不让自己跑得太快，以免撞到德拉科身上。  
在厨房里，鸡蛋在炉子上的平底锅里自动翻动着，橘子自己挤成汁，然后滴落进一个罐子里。培根在鸡蛋旁边的另一只平底锅上咝咝作响，几片面包漂浮在火焰上烤着。牛奶和果酱放在桌子上，阳光透过蓝色的窗帘照进来，铺洒在所有事物身上。哈利觉得他从来没有见过这么美好的场景。  
当哈利坐在桌旁时，食物开始飞到他面前的盘子里。德拉科坐在他对面的椅子上，食物也飞向他的盘子。所有的东西闻起来都很美味。德拉科打开餐巾，把它放在膝盖上，哈利模仿着他。然后，德拉科用魔杖倒了一杯橙汁，让它飘到哈利面前。德拉科也给自己倒了一杯，拿起一把叉子。哈利也拿起一把叉子。  
“我可以吃了吗？”哈利说，尽量不让自己听起来太激动。  
“是的，哈利。”德拉科说。“你可以吃了。”  
哈利立刻大吃起来。  
“只是别吃得太多。”德拉科补充说。  
“我不会的。”哈利说，嘴里塞满了东西。  
“现在我终于知道你的餐桌礼仪是从哪儿来的了。”德拉科说，他还没吃任何东西，正在切他的蛋。  
什么餐桌礼仪？哈利想问，但他忙着吃饭。所有的东西尝起来都非常美味，德拉科给他展示了一个黄油咒语，可以用来给面包涂黄油，然后再涂果酱。令哈利失望的是，培根放在中间的盘子里，而不是像吐司和鸡蛋那样会直接飘到他的盘子里。  
“你还没说过你睡得怎么样。”德拉科说。这时哈利已经吃了整整两个鸡蛋和一片涂了黄油和果酱的吐司。  
“非常好。”哈利说，嘴里塞满了吐司。  
“没有噩梦？”  
“没有。”哈利又伸手去拿一片吐司，“我以前从来没有睡过床。”  
德拉科的叉子掉在盘子上，咣当作响。哈利猜想也许德拉科的餐桌礼仪也并不完美，因为他把餐具掉在了盘子上。也许他知道哈利有一次睡在了达力的床上。  
“我的意思是，我从来没有被允许这么做。”哈利说，“我可以吃培根吗？”  
“哈利。”德拉科说，声音里透着难过。哈利抬起头来，嘴里塞满了吐司。  
德拉科的脸上是一种极度忧虑的表情。也许哈利的餐桌礼仪真的有那么糟糕。也许他根本就不被允许吃培根。  
“吃吧。”德拉科说。“吃完——哈利，所有的培根。”  
那里有整整六根培根。哈利看了看盘子里的东西，又看了看德拉科，他看上去仍然非常难过。“你说不要吃得太多。”哈利说。  
“你睡在哪儿？”德拉科问，“如果你——如果你——你不睡在床上？”  
哈利又咬了一口吐司，嘴里塞满了东西，说：“我有一个睡袋。这些培根，你确定我可以都吃掉吗？”虽然哈利已经伸手去拿了，但他犹豫了。  
“我肯定。”德拉科说着，把那盘培根推到离哈利更近的地方。  
哈利用叉子戳了一片，把培根放在盘子里，开始切起来。  
“慢一点，哈利。”  
德拉科的声音又低又粗，哈利吃惊地抬起头，嘴里塞满了培根。但德拉科已经站了起来，拿起他的盘子，转身离开了桌子。哈利猜，德拉科已经吃饱了。  
有几分钟，德拉科应该在洗碗碟，哈利猜的。尽管用清理一新洗碗碟不应该花那么长时间。也许洗碗可能和之前那些清理工作不一样。哈利吃完培根时，德拉科是背对着哈利的，但最后德拉科转过身来说：“你洗澡的时候，我帮你变出一些衣服。你——你是可以洗澡的，是吗？”  
“是的。”哈利说着，把熏肉推到盘子周围，想弄点果酱在上面。“难道巫师不洗澡？”  
“巫师也洗澡。”德拉科说，听起来如释重负。  
早饭后，德拉科连哈利的盘子都不让他洗，只是丢了一个清理一新咒上去，然后把它们收了起来。如果洗碗真这么简单，哈利不明白刚才是发生了什么事让德拉科耽搁了这么久。但他觉得最好别争辩这个。然后，德拉科给了他一条毛巾，把哈利自己留在浴室里。他说，他会用咒语把新衣服送进去。  
这次没有人先于他用完了所有的热水，所以他洗了个很舒服的澡。当他走出来，戴上眼镜，把水雾擦干净后，果然他看到衣服正整齐地叠在马桶座垫上等着他。哈利以前从来没有过合身的衣服，所以他也没有太在意过，但这些衣服都很漂亮。一穿上这些衣服，哈利就感觉到了，这条棕褐色的裤子又软又滑，灰绿色的套衫既不热也不痒。德拉科也给他做了魔法内衣，他有点尴尬，但他很感激，而且它们又干净又合身，这真的是他穿过的最好的内衣。德拉科还留下了袜子和鞋子，所以哈利也穿上了。  
刚穿好了衣服，他就觉得有点傻——就像达力穿着斯梅廷校服，等着佩妮姨妈给他拍照片一样。不过，穿上专门为他做的衣服感觉很好，德拉科也很时尚。哈利对着镜子，努力梳理他湿漉漉、乱作一团的头发，好让自己看上去不那么像佩妮姨妈常说的那种问题儿童。  
当哈利从浴室出来，走到厨房时，德拉科不在那里了，但那只银狐就坐在门外。“嗯，你好。”哈利说，他觉得跟它说话有点蠢，因为它是无形的——这意味着你可以把手伸进去，他现在已经明白了。狐狸小跑到通往客厅的门口，哈利觉得这有点奇怪，因为他亲眼看到她能穿墙而过。哈利猜，狐狸是想让自己跟着她，于是就走进客厅，跟着她下了楼。  
底层的实验室正热火朝天。所有的火炉里都生着火，锅上冒着气泡，勺子在锅里搅拌。刀子在桌子上切着东西；滴管把液体推进小瓶子里。羽毛笔在漂浮的羊皮纸上草草地写着笔记，德拉科坐在一个冒泡的液体球前，慢慢地把一袋袋粉末摇到一个小碗里。  
“你好，哈利。”德拉科说。哈利在屋子中间停下脚步，惊掉了下巴。“你想过来看看吗？”  
哈利走到德拉科正在工作的长凳旁，注意到那把浮着的勺子量出了渗出的液体，还有那只筛子似乎在使劲地筛着翻滚的毛粪石。  
“我一直在研究这个减龄魔药。”德拉科说。  
在德拉科面前，是一些粉末、种子和一些看起来像老鼠耳朵的东西，但哈利根本不知道它们有什么用。然而，他注意到德拉科似乎很累。哈利没有早点注意到，因为他刚醒过来，然后就饿极了。他本应该注意到的，因为在德拉科解释他是如何让哈利睡在他的床上的时候，他说过，我待在实验室里。  
德拉科根本没睡，哈利意识到。他在这里呆了整整一夜，剁碎老鼠的耳朵，只停下来给哈利做了早饭，变好了衣服。不知什么原因，它使哈利的胸口疼痛不已，像一件很令人伤心的事。只是，它不应该是这样的，因为它是很体贴的事。  
德拉科说：“根据之前所做的诊断，我已经缩小了药物成分的范围，但我还有很多工作要做。”  
“要我帮忙吗？”哈利问，尽管他对老鼠耳朵什么的一无所知。  
德拉科似乎犹豫了。“如果可以的话，我想再做一些诊断。” 德拉科走到一旁，指着地板，然后一张凳子就出现在了那里。哈利不知道凳子是不是在房间的另一边，或者是不是德拉科凭空造出来的，但哈利没有问，只是坐了下来。他猜，德拉科想要的就是这个。  
“第一个可能会让你的头发动一下。”德拉科指着魔杖说，“我看你确实把它梳理过了，所以我尽量不把它弄乱。”  
哈利下意识地把手放在头发上。  
“看起来很帅。”德拉科补充说。  
哈利脸红了，在椅子上挪动了一下身子。他敢打赌，世界上所有的女孩都会觉得德拉科很帅。  
德拉科念了第一个咒语，过了一会儿，他说：“太棒了，哈利。”尽管哈利什么也没做。“我还会施点魔法——我不会碰你的。如果有什么不舒服的地方，请告诉我。”然后，德拉科指着魔杖，念了一句咒语。  
哈利继续什么也没做，德拉科继续用魔杖指着他，念着咒语。哈利身上的某些地方亮了起来，他的脚趾开始扭动，等等。一开始很有趣，但最终还是变得很无聊。发光的狐狸坐在实验室的另一边，盯着他。“狐狸在监视我吗？”哈利问。  
“嗯？”德拉科耳朵后面别着一支铅笔，他正在用羽毛笔在卷轴上快速地书写。  
“那个守护神——我们，”哈利说，“我醒来的时候它就在那里。”  
“哦，”德拉科说，“我想让她看着点你，以防你会出什么事。我应该征求你的同意的，不过你睡着得太快了。”  
“对不起。”  
德拉科微微笑了：“没关系，哈利。你度过了漫长的一天。她打扰你了吗？”  
“我想没有。”哈利想了想，“她，在洗澡的时候，也会看吗？”  
“啊，不，”德拉科说，“她守着门，以防你离开。”  
“哦。我会去哪儿呢？”  
“我不知道，哈利。”德拉科说，似乎突然对他的卷轴很感兴趣。“我昨晚离开房间去拿万灵药的时候，你要去哪里？”  
“我不知道。”哈利说，“那时候，我还以为你绑架了我呢。”  
“现在呢？”  
“你在说什么？”哈利问，“我以为自己应该是31岁，这也是为什么我会在这儿的原因。”  
“你的确已经31岁了。”德拉科转身对他说，“我想说的是，我对孩子们的思维方式一无所知，尽管我缺乏经验，但据我所知，我是你唯一的监护人。我意识到——这是一个相当大的责任。如果你受到伤害，我绝对不可能独自生活下去，相信我。独居本就已经够艰难的了。”卷轴在他身后啪地一声卷了起来，纸卷起来的时候啪嗒啪嗒地互相拍打着，发出的声音就像确定的标点符号。  
“为什么自己生活会很难？”哈利好奇地问。  
就在这时，海洛伊丝从楼上的门口冲了进来，哈利不知道她是不是睡在楼上，她又是怎么进来的。她的爪子里抓着一个棕色的纸包，把它丢到德拉科的腿上。然后，她扑扇着翅膀飞到靠近窗户的地方，停在一个哈利以前没有注意到的木棒上。  
“你想犒劳一下她吗？”德拉科说着，开始打开包裹。  
尽管哈利认为这是德拉科摆脱这个问题的一种相当巧妙的办法，但哈利的确被喂猫头鹰的想法分散了注意力。哈利在学校里学过，猫头鹰吃啮齿动物。“你是说老鼠的耳朵吗？”  
德拉科吃惊地看着他，然后嘴唇抽搐了一下，哈利认出那是一个微笑。“猫头鹰粮飞来。”一个拉绳袋飘向他。  
海洛伊丝在栖木上来回走动。  
“看看你能不能在里面找到一只老鼠耳朵。”德拉科说着，把袋子递给哈利，“那可是她最喜欢吃的。”  
袋子里根本没有老鼠耳朵，哈利意识到德拉科在戏弄他。然而，这种戏弄并不是恶意的。当哈利拿着点心走过来时，海洛伊丝迅速地从哈利手里叼走了一小块干肉，喙一点都没有碰到他。哈利回头看了一眼德拉科，把手伸向海洛伊丝的小脑袋：“可以吗？”  
“请便，她喜欢你。”德拉科说着，从棕色的纸里抽出一本书。  
德拉科说过那只狐狸也喜欢他，哈利觉得这可能是真的。  
他试探着又摸了摸海洛伊丝的头。她闭上眼睛，把头埋进脖子里。哈利猜，这意味着她喜欢被爱抚。  
“我们现在已经完成了诊断的部分。”德拉科说着，走到窗前。“这是给你的。”他把书递给哈利。  
“给我的？”哈利吃了一惊。  
德拉科的嘴唇又翘了起来：“现在是中间生日，还记得吗？你每天都会收到一份礼物，可以吃任何你想吃的东西。还有一张用来睡觉的床。”他补充说，听起来有点生气。  
也许他根本就不喜欢哈利睡在他的床上。  
不管怎样，德拉科送给了哈利一件礼物。尽管书都很无聊，哈利以前却很少收到礼物。德拉科给他的礼物让他有点不知所措。“我没有东西送给你。”  
“什么？”  
“这也是你的中间生日，不是吗？”  
德拉科张开了嘴，似乎有点为难。  
“你不是这样说的吗？”  
德拉科闭上了嘴。“是的。我——你不用担心我，哈利。我32岁了，不能过中间生日了。”  
“但你说我已经31岁了。”  
“你现在还不到31岁。”德拉科说，“也就是说，你过的生日还远远不够。你不看看吗？”  
"什么？”  
“你的书。”德拉科指着哈利紧紧抱在胸前的那本书。哈利看了看，封面上写着，《咒语入门，一本面向未成年男女巫师的书》。在那下面，写着要遵守的关于未成年巫师的法令，但哈利的眼睛已经开始厌倦了。他讨厌阅读。  
“这是一本咒语书。”德拉科说，好像哈利看不懂似的，可问题是他已经觉得这很无聊了。“我想，你可以在我研究魔药的时候学习更多的魔法。”他举起哈利的魔杖。  
“你不打算教我吗？”哈利说，拿起魔杖，尽量不让自己听起来很失望。  
“我很愿意。”德拉科说，他说得那么诚恳，哈利相信了他。“但我必须研制这种药剂。不然这样，你可以一直读到午饭时间，然后给我看看你学到了什么？如果你需要什么，我都可以帮你。”  
想到要吃午饭，哈利兴奋极了，于是他答应了。  
书里有几张图，不过哈利不太清楚自己对这些图有什么感觉。图画比文字好得多，但是只有当老师认为你太笨，不能很好地阅读时，他们才会给你带图片的书。但是这本书里的图片有点技术性，有点像教科书里的图片。哈利还没有读过太多的教科书，因为他才六年级毕业。但他认为中学生活应该会过得不错，在那里没有人会认识他，所以那样会更好。  
然后这些画开始动了，哈利立刻感觉不一样了。  
哈利试着读这本书，但是，用手指一个一个地把字母拼出来，实在是太枯燥了。在很长一段时间里——大概有15分钟左右——哈利真的很努力，但在那之后，他开始只看图。这些图向他展示了文字所描述的魔杖挥舞方式，哈利已经读了足够多的关于第一个咒语的知识，能够理解了。他挥动魔杖，试着用一块法兰绒在一张桌子上练习折叠咒语。  
最后还是变得无聊了，但哈利已经习惯了连续几个小时被锁在柜子里。这毕竟比那有趣得多。德拉科看上去很忙，所以哈利想试着学下一个咒语，就是造一朵云。  
几个小时后，德拉科卷起卷轴，塞好瓶子，把羽毛笔放在长凳上，来到哈利正在学习咒语的地方。“你做完了吗？”德拉科笑眯眯地低头看着那本书说，它被忘在桌子上了。  
“呃，”哈利说，“我可以用折叠咒。”  
“还有Aguamenti（清水如泉）？”  
“嗯。”  
德拉科一直微笑着：“把你学的东西都给我看看怎么样？”他建议道，于是哈利给他看了法兰绒的折叠咒。  
然后尝试变出一朵云。  
“像这样。”德拉科说，“把你周围悬在空中的水蒸气收集起来——”他用魔杖演示给哈利看——“然后 Frigua（云朵出现）。”他的魔杖末端冒出一片云。  
“Frigua（云朵出现）”哈利说着，努力模仿德拉科的动作。他的魔杖末端也冒出了一片云。  
“很好，哈利。”德拉科说，又笑了。“你还学到了什么？除尘的那个呢？”  
“我真的不知道。”哈利说。  
“没关系。那干燥咒呢？”  
哈利摇摇头。  
德拉科的笑容消失了，他走过去看那本书。他翻了一下，大概是想看看哈利有多少页没读。“你觉得其他的咒语没有意思？”德拉科转身对哈利说。  
哈利努力想说点什么。但是德拉科叫他不要装模作样。“也许你可以教我。”哈利终于说，“你比这些老旧的书好多了。”  
“哦。”德拉科的眼睛睁大了一点，“我忘了。”  
“忘了什么？”  
“在学校的时候，你从来就不怎么喜欢学习。”德拉科说，“我一直在想——你总是有其他的事情要做。重要的事情，有些时候。我一直以为你——”德拉科停了下来。  
“没错。”哈利赶紧说，“我从来就不怎么喜欢学习。它——我不喜欢它。”  
“我本想着你会喜欢学咒语的。”德拉科皱起眉头，“你喜欢魔法，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“只要别让我读它。”  
哈利觉得现在已经很明显了，所以接下来什么也没说。  
“有人告诉过你不要读书吗？”  
德拉科听起来很担心，以至于他开始听起来像那些说他坏话的善良老师之一。你发育不良，哈利。有一种叫注意力缺失的东西，哈利。  
“有人告诉过你不能吗？”  
“没有。”哈利说。  
德拉科又拿起了那本书。“如果你愿意，我们可以一起读。”  
“我识字。”哈利说着，退了一步。“我不是怪胎。”  
“当然，你认字，我的意思是——”德拉科打断了自己，“没关系，哈利。你不必做任何一件你不想做的事，只要你确定你不想做。”德拉科转过身去，敲了敲那本书，它消失在空气中。  
哈利怒视着他，对他语气的变化感到有点怀疑。  
“午饭。”德拉科接着说，声音果断。“你想吃什么？我们可以吃炖牛肉，或者咖喱火鸡，如果你喜欢的话，甚至可以再吃一顿早餐。你喜欢什么？”  
哈利仍然很警惕，他很肯定德拉科是因为某种原因来安抚他。尽管如此，选择吃什么的想法还是很吸引人的。“我们能吃炸鱼和薯条吗？”哈利想了一会儿，高声说。  
德拉科的嘴角翘起来：“是的，当然可以。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译过程中我脑子里的小剧场  
Harry: Can I pet Heloise?  
Draco: Yes, of course. She likes you.  
Harry: Can I pet the fox?  
Draco: Yes, of cource. She likes you.  
Harry: Can I pet you then?  
Draco: ……


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “啊，我们不是朋友。”德拉科似乎在桌子里发现了一些非常有趣的东西，因为他凑过去看，摆弄着其中一个抽屉。“你不会和一个混蛋做朋友。你只会和对的那类人做朋友——你总能自己辨认出来。”  
“那你和谁做朋友？”哈利问。  
“错误的那类。”德拉科说着，把抽屉推回到了书桌上。  
“但我们现在是朋友了。”哈利满怀希望地说，希望德拉科能看看他。他不知道为什么，他只是觉得这样会很好，因为德拉科的眼睛很漂亮，而且哈利喜欢德拉科高兴的样子。

“我想，我们需要出去一趟。”午饭刚刚过后，德拉科说。  
哈利不知道该怎么办。“出去一趟”通常是件坏事，比如德思礼一家带哈利去看医生，结果哈利就戴上了眼镜。事实证明，戴上眼镜确实也有些帮助，因为戴眼镜时他不会感到头痛，阅读时也能看得更清楚，但这并没有让他爱上读书，那些字母照样会在眼前恼人地跳动。此外，这副眼镜戴起来很不舒服，而且因为它，哈利也挨了不少打。但德拉科真的很酷，可能不会带他去任何不好的地方。只是，他在等着看哈利的反应，就像大人们在骗你时会做的一样。  
哈利等着看德拉科会怎么做，但德拉科只是站了起来，用魔杖清理午餐的东西。“你觉得怎么样？”德拉科边洗碗碟边问，“你想出去走走吗？”  
“去哪里？”哈利怀疑地问。德拉科可能又要带他去见达力了。或许更糟，他可能找到了弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈。哈利才意识到，他们现在一定很老了。或者已经去世了。  
哈利想弄清楚自己对此是否有什么感觉。  
“到你家去。”德拉科说。  
“我有家？！”哈利说，其他的念头都离开了他的脑袋。  
德拉科点了点头：“我想你不会喜欢我未经你的允许去那里，但我需要检查一些东西。”  
“但我记得你刚刚说，我会和你一起去？”  
“是的，当然。”德拉科说，“我指的是三十岁的你的允许。”  
“你需要检查什么？”哈利的脑子飞快地转着，“我养了一条狗吗？”  
“狗？”  
“对。棕色的？还是白色带着黑斑点的？还有，它已经好几天没见过30岁的我了，所以它现在需要被投喂？”  
“实际上，我不知道。关于这些事，你没有向我吐露太多。”看到哈利脸上的表情，德拉科又温和地说了一句，“但我想，如果你有条狗，我早就会知道了。所以我觉得你没有养狗。”  
“哦。”  
德拉科的语气变得更加温和了：“不过，你以前有一只漂亮的猫头鹰，哈利。”洗完碗碟后，德拉科开始朝客厅走去，哈利也跟着去了。“全校最好看的猫头鹰。”然后他们下了楼。  
“她也会邮递东西吗？”哈利问，“就像你的猫头鹰一样？”  
“是的，而且她的羽毛像雪一样白。”德拉科用魔杖把房间里的东西都装进了一个袋子里。“每个人都嫉妒她。”  
“她怎么了？我不再拥有她了吗？”  
“她死了，但她一定过得很好。你知道我是怎么知道的吗，哈利？”  
“怎么？”  
“因为她有你这样的朋友。”  
虽然这么说有点俗气，但德拉科听起来像是认真的。他伸出手，哈利握住了。  
“准备好了吗？”德拉科问。  
哈利抬头看着他；“到我家去？”  
“好了。”  
“我猜。”哈利说，房间开始融化。  
*  
他们穿过寒冷的黑暗，来到一条有着一排屋子的街道上。街道整洁而安静，另一边有个小公园。哈利觉得这个地方应该很奢侈，尽管房子看上去有点破旧。街上的指示牌上写着：格里莫广场。“你能看见12号吗，哈利？”德拉科说，仍然握着他的手。  
“什么？”哈利开始说，但就在他说话的时候，房子开始移动了，另一幢房子在两幢房子中间鼓了起来，就像在泥浆里鼓出来的一个泡沫。然后，房子终于啪的一声建好了，砖瓦和墙壁起身来，立正，就像它一直在那里一样。  
“哇！”哈利深吸一口气。  
“很有趣，不是吗？”德拉科拉着哈利的手说：“走吧。”  
“你需要检查什么？”哈利问，和德拉科一起走上破旧的前台阶。  
“嗯？”德拉科看了看这边，又看了看那边，然后用魔杖敲了敲门。  
哈利猜他是不想被人看见。然后门开了。  
“你最好先进去，哈利。”德拉科说，松开了他的手。  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道这里的防护会不会放我单独进去，”德拉科说，“但它应该会认出你来，即使你现在变成了小孩子。”  
哈利不知道德拉科是什么意思，但他还是照德拉科说的做了，走进了一个又长又黑暗的大厅。德拉科跟着他走了进来，关上身后的门，然后用魔杖点亮了入口处的煤气灯。这几盏灯并没能驱散屋子里的阴霾，屋子里似乎有太多不必要的阴影。哈利不明白他为什么要住在这样一个阴森可怕的地方，尽管它确实看上去曾经相当宏伟。  
“它认出我了吗？”哈利问，四下里望望，好像房子里的某个部分会向他点头或打招呼。  
“应该是。”德拉科说。“我想，我们要上楼。”  
“你说你需要检查这里的东西。”在他们爬台阶的时候，哈利又问他，“是什么？”  
“好吧，哈利。”德拉科低头看了他一眼。“我在试着辨认出掉在你身上的药剂——大多数情况下，这是治疗的最好办法。也就是逆向工程。但是——荧光闪烁。”德拉科的魔杖末端闪过一道亮光。他们到了，走廊上有几扇门，德拉科选择了右边的那扇。“在辨认的过程中我遇到了些问题。要让你的身体和大脑都要彻底地返老还童，而且看起来不是暂时的，这一定相当复杂。如果我能和酿造这个魔药的人谈谈，那就太好了——当然，那是不可能的。”  
“为什么？”哈利问。他们在一个似乎是个办公室的地方。靠窗的一个角落里放着一张桌子，对面的架子上摆满了各种稀奇古怪的东西——瓶子和小玻璃瓶，就像德拉科实验室里的一样。还有一些设备，看上去像显微镜的东西，一个手持搅拌机，还有一个像是坚果破壳器的东西。  
德拉科说：“波特想弄清楚一些事情，他认为这涉及到几家不同的魔药酿造商。他可能知道其中一些人是谁，但是他没有告诉我。希望我们能在这里找到线索。”  
“你叫那个长大了的我，波特？”  
德拉科一直在翻桌子上的文件，但现在他抬起头来，惊讶地张大了嘴巴。“只是……”他开始说，不自觉地吞咽着：“我们在学校就是这么称呼对方的。我……”德拉科转身回到书桌前。“我曾经有点蠢，我用姓称呼每一个人，包括我的朋友们。我——我那时候觉得这很酷。”  
“而且，我们以前不是朋友。”哈利说，希望着自从他们上次谈论这件事以后，答案也许已经变了。那已经过了一会儿了。也许德拉科只是忘记了他们在魔法学校里是曾是多么好的朋友，在那里他们一起学习魔法。  
“啊，不是。”德拉科似乎在桌子里发现了一些非常有趣的东西，因为他凑过去看，摆弄着其中一个抽屉。“你不会和一个混蛋做朋友。你只会和对的那类人做朋友——你总能自己辨认出来。”  
“那你和谁做朋友？”哈利问。  
“错误的那类。”德拉科说着，把抽屉推回到了书桌上。  
“但我们现在是朋友了。”哈利满怀希望地说，希望德拉科能看看他。他不知道为什么，他只是觉得这样会很好，因为德拉科的眼睛很漂亮，而且哈利喜欢德拉科高兴的样子。他希望德拉科对他们成为朋友这件事情能感到高兴，但德拉科正忙着打开另一个抽屉。  
“哦，是的，我们现在是好朋友了。”他一边说着，一边关上抽屉，“不过，为了给未来的你提供参考：当时我也很想成为你的朋友，只想和你做朋友——但我做得很糟糕。我——我相当糟糕。”  
“你不糟糕。”哈利说着，走到桌前。德拉科说他们必须寻找线索。  
“是的，然而，”德拉科捡起几张报纸，翻看起来。“我想说的是，在你现在这个年龄，你的观念相当偏颇。”他把报纸扔回去，转身朝门口走去。“走吧，哈利。这里什么也没有。”  
哈利赶忙追上去，跟着德拉科回到了楼梯口。“你说我‘观念相当偏颇’，这是什么意思？”  
“没什么。”德拉科说着，打开了另一扇门。这是一间卧室，覆盖着一层薄薄的灰尘。  
这肯定有什么含义，哈利想说。但是相反，他问：“你生气了吗？”  
“没有。”德拉科又关上了门，打开了另一扇。  
你看上去很生气，哈利想说，但这次他知道，最好什么也别说。这个房间里摆满了架子和箱子，但看上去好像更常用，因为灰尘要少得多。  
“对不起。”德拉科突然转身对他说。“对不起，哈利。我不应该——”他伸出手，哈利下意识地后退。  
哈利并不想这样。他真的、真的不是故意的。德拉科刚刚那一瞬间是那么沮丧，这使哈利感到紧张，就好像他的五脏六腑都在打结。他已经在考虑去碗柜待着了，尽管德拉科永远不会把他送到那里去。德拉科甚至不知道碗柜的事，但现在已经太晚了。  
德拉科往后一缩，看起来深受打击。“对不起。”他又说了一遍，声音沙哑。  
“为什么道歉？”哈利尴尬地从他身边挤过去，朝其中一个盒子里看。德拉科说他们需要线索。盒子里都是装满了报纸的文件夹，很陈旧。哈利继续看下一个。  
过了好一会儿，哈利听见德拉科动了。哈利偷偷瞥了一眼，他正在看架子上的东西。  
“我感觉很挫败。”在哈利又翻了两个箱子后，德拉科说。  
德拉科在书架上似乎没有取得多大进展。  
“我本应该现在就已经解决减龄魔药的问题了，你指望我来解决这个。”  
“不，我没有。”哈利有点闷闷不乐地把其中一个盒子推到一边，开始看下一个。大部分都是些无聊的旧文件。  
德拉科转身看着他：“我意味着那个长大的你。他全靠我了。”  
哈利有点讨厌那个长大的自己。他把文件夹从盒子里拿出来，看了看上面的标签，然后把它们扔了回去。  
“这就是为什么他把我带到——你变小的时候我们所在的地方。”德拉科继续说着，但是哈利不想听。不管怎么说，这听起来像是一个无聊的故事，但是它毕竟是关于自己的，所以哈利还是不由自主地产生了兴趣。他假装没在听，走到下一个箱子那里。“药剂掉在你身上的时候，我不知道我们在哪儿。”德拉科说，“但他带我来是因为，他认为我的魔药学的很好，他需要我的帮助。我想帮助他，但现在我没有任何进展，我知道他不喜欢我闯进他的房子——”  
“那么他才是那个混蛋。”哈利听见自己厉声说，但其实他本不想说。他什么也不想说，但是这些可怕的话自动地从他嘴里冒了出来：”他是那个混蛋。你想帮助他，但是你不能进他的房子，尤其是——”哈利推了下他的眼镜：“这是我的房子，他就是我，我认为这没关系。”  
德拉科盯着他。  
哈利转过身去，又开始看另一个盒子。他主要是想做点什么，而不是看着德拉科那张优雅的长脸。  
“你说得对，哈利。”德拉科说，“就像我说的，我很沮丧。我有点急躁，很抱歉。”  
“没关系。”哈利说着，想检查下一箱文件，却发现已经没有其他箱子了。“我们到底在寻找什么样的线索？”他问道。  
“嗯，”德拉科终于走过去看了看其中一个箱子：“和最近的一些魔药案件有关。他认为有不同的酿造商，但这些案件之间都有一个共同点，比如提供原料的人。”  
“那些是最近的。”哈利指着一个盒子说。  
德拉科吃惊地看了一眼，然后拿出一个文件夹，开始翻看起来。  
一两分钟后，哈利过去帮忙。一想到阅读所有这些旧报纸，哈利就觉得无聊透了。但文件夹上有日期，他可以帮忙整理。哈利准备好了，说道：“你从来没告诉过我傲罗是什么。是律师吗？”  
德拉科的眼睛瞟了他一眼，然后又看起报纸来。“傲罗……”他放下文件，拿起另一个。哈利把德拉科已经看过的那个放回箱子里。“警察。”德拉科突然转身对哈利说，“这就像一个麻瓜警察，巫师版本的。他们逮捕违法的巫师，把他们监禁起来。”  
“监禁是什么？”哈利本想阻止自己，但没来得及。  
“就是关起来。”德拉科说着，转过去接着看报纸，“傲罗把他们关进巫师监狱。”  
“哦。”哈利把报纸翻了一遍，浏览着标题寻找一些有用的东西。但是大多数新闻似乎都是关于人们不应该使用的咒语，出于这样或那样的原因——你不能在麻瓜面前念咒语，他已经知道了，还有，你太小的时候也不应该使用咒语。哈利不知道这是不是德拉科送他的那本书的封面上写的，上面提到了一项关于未成年人使用魔法的法令。这些报纸似乎没有一篇是关于谋杀、火灾或炸弹的，这种要警察们处理的事情。  
哈利想知道长大的自己是不是喜欢当傲罗。他以前从未想过要当警察。“我挣钱很多吗？”他终于问道。  
“一点也不。”德拉科说着，放下另一个文件夹，然后哈利把它放回了盒子里。  
“那我为什么会有一整幢房子？”即使这栋房子很窄，但是它有很多层，而且是在伦敦。虽然哈利对房地产一窍不通，但这似乎是一笔不小的财产。  
“是你教父给你的。”  
“我没有教父。”德拉科什么也没说，所以哈利猜他没听见。“我说，我没有教父。”  
“对不起，哈利。”德拉科的声音听起来有些紧张，但哈利看不见他的脸。他正低头盯着报纸，没有看哈利。“但是你确实有。”  
“那我怎么会不知道他？”  
“我不知道，我不知道。哈利。”德拉科突然转过身来，“他叫小天狼星·布莱克。”  
“哦。”  
“他爱你。”德拉科补充说，他的声音听起来出乎意料地急切。  
“怎么可能？我都没有见过他。”  
“但是你未来会见到他的。”德拉科说，“我想他一定非常想见你，非常想。他一直在找你——他那么努力地想找到你。”  
“他肯定没那么努力。”哈利往后退了一步，“毕竟弗农姨父的号码就在电话簿里。”  
“他曾在监狱里。”德拉科说。  
监禁，哈利毫无用处的大脑突然冒出这个词。  
“因为一项莫须有的罪名。”德拉科继续说道。  
哈利想了想，德拉科刚才说的“曾”，好像小天狼星布莱克已经不在人世了。一种无法逃避的沉重感觉压在了哈利的肩膀上。“他怎么了？”  
“他死了。”德拉科说，也正是哈利一直设想的。  
却仍旧令人心寒。  
“我很遗憾，哈利。”  
哈利耸了耸肩。“我不认识他。我想，我以后会很难过的。”  
“你可以感到悲伤，现在也可以。”  
“你以为我会因为这个哭吗？”  
“不，哈利，我的意思是——”德拉科自己听起来也有点想哭，“我的意思是，你可以表达你的感受。”  
“我没有任何感觉。”  
房间里一片寂静，就像一个慢慢膨胀的气球，就像格里莫广场12号在11号和13号之间挤来挤去那样。  
“好吧，哈利。”德拉科说，声音轻柔，如此巧妙地把那个膨胀的气球放了气。  
“没关系。你愿意和我一起坐吗？我们可以把这些文件按顺序整理好。”德拉科坐在地上，把文件堆成一堆。  
有一段时间，他们一直在整理文件，按日期，然后按案件分类。哈利快速浏览着报纸的封面，这件事还是很无聊，但德拉科看了几页。  
“这其中许多不是魔——你的案子，”德拉科纠正自己说，“还有很多文件。我猜，你应该在交叉参照以前的魔法部案件，以寻找与你现在的嫌疑人匹配的作案模式。”  
“交叉参照”听起来不太像他，但哈利什么也没说。也许他长大后变得更聪明了。  
“如果你的确找到了一种作案模式，那么你很可能不会把相关文件放在盒子里。看看我们还能找到什么，来吗？”德拉科站起身，向哈利伸出手来。  
哈利抬头看了看，心想也许德拉科会用那种砰一声的魔法咒把他们轰上楼。但没有，当哈利握住他的手时，德拉科拉了拉，帮哈利站了起来——但他没有立刻把手抽开，于是哈利更紧地抓住了他。佩妮一直会握着达力的手；有时朋友们在学校里会牵手，但从来没有人牵过他的。不过，德拉科似乎并不介意。  
二楼还有几间发霉的卧室，卧室之间还有一间浴室，德拉科在那里停了下来，从水槽的排水管里捡起几根头发。“你在干什么？”哈利问。  
“我正在做治疗的工作，可能会需要它们。”德拉科说着，把头发放进自己斗篷里的一个信封里。  
“一些老头发吗？”哈利做了个鬼脸问道。  
“老头发，你的表述很精确。”德拉科的嘴唇勾起来，微微一笑，“这些头发来自于长大后的你，可以帮助我确定当我们逆转它时，要把你变到多少岁。别担心，哈利。”德拉科补充说，显然看到了哈利厌恶的表情。“我只是把它们当作一种保险；我们可能并不需要它们。”  
他们走出浴室，上了顶楼，打开隔壁的一间卧室，这里似乎有人在住。哈利意识到这一定是长大后的自己住的房间。他在房间里转了一会儿：靠墙放着一张床，旁边放着一个带抽屉的小床头柜。一个大抽屉柜垂直地靠在墙上，紧挨着一把看上去很舒服的椅子。床上凌乱不堪，衣服散落一地，还有运动鞋、一些盘子和更多的报纸。哈利去看橱柜，同时，德拉科开始检查房间。  
在橱柜里有一些挂在钩子上的长袍和斗篷，还有一些看起来很好看的衣服。哈利只是为了好玩才试穿了其中一件大衣，还在口袋里发现了一些奇怪的金币。他不想偷，就把硬币放回口袋里，把大衣挂了回去。房间的一个角落里放着大概三四把扫帚，看起来古怪极了，因为哈利从不热衷于打扫，而且外边那些房间也不怎么干净。  
哈利离开碗柜去看房间里还有什么东西时，德拉科正站在床头柜旁，手里拿着一块绿色的方布和一捆纸。哈利走进房间时，德拉科微微皱了皱眉头，继续盯着那块绿布。哈利想那块布一定很重要，走过去说：“那是什么？”  
“没什么。”德拉科说着，把布和那捆纸塞进抽屉，然后用魔杖啪地一声关上。  
就在他这么做的时候，哈利看见床头柜上有一个细长的盒子。它一定是一种电器，因为一根电线从里面伸出来，连着桌子后面的什么东西。这是哈利在屋里看到的第一个电子设备，也许除了那个手持搅拌器以外。“这是什么？”哈利问，按下了前面的按钮。原本还黑着的盒子上表面立刻被一张照片填满了——那是一个棕色头发的女孩和一个红色头发的男人。  
“手机。”  
“你说过手机就是电话的。”哈利指责道，他非常困惑，以至于把那块绿布忘得一干二净。  
“它确实是电话，”德拉科说，“它还能装照片。”  
“他们是谁？”哈利问，更仔细地看着那个棕色头发女孩还有那个红头发的男人。  
“他们是你的朋友。在霍格沃茨就是。”  
“我有朋友？”哈利拿起电话——手机——更仔细地看了看。图片底部有一个写着“滑动解锁”的条框。  
“你当然——”德拉科打断了他的话，低头看着他。“是的，哈利。”他严肃地说，“你有朋友。这是你最要好的两位朋友。”  
哈利现在想起来了，德拉科曾说过哈利和“正确的那类人”是朋友。照片中的棕色头发的女孩在微笑，而红头发的男人则仰着头大笑。“他们看起来很老。”哈利说，“我现在也是他们的朋友吗？”  
“是的。你——你现在还是他们的朋友。”  
“你有没有想过，我可能跟他们谈过我的案子？”哈利想，如果他真的有朋友，他会把一切都告诉他们——他们在一起的时候可以做任何事情，比如破案和拍大笑的照片。他们可以每天午餐都吃鱼和薯条。  
“你可能已经这么做了。”  
“那么，你认为他们可能知道些什么吗？”哈利说，“也许我们可以给他们打个电话，问问他们关于魔药酿造商的事。”底部的杆没有明显的滑动方式，但他试着用拇指滑动。屏幕上的照片变成了另一幅，上面有一堆小照片。  
“啊。”德拉科走开了，开始收拾散落在房间里的衣服。“我不认为这是个好主意。”  
“为什么？”  
德拉科从地板上捡起运动鞋。“你来找我谈你正在处理的案子时，你说……”德拉科打算把他收集到的斗篷和运动鞋放进柜子里，然后转身离开了哈利。“你说部里的其他人也可能参与其中。”  
“什么部门？”  
“魔法部。”德拉科说，“是巫师政府。”  
“那又有什么关系呢？”  
“哈利，这意味着……格兰杰和韦斯莱——你的两个朋友——都在魔法部工作。”  
“你是说我不信任我的朋友？”  
“你曾说……”德拉科关掉柜子里的灯，转过身来面对着他，哈利突然被他的疲态惊呆了。他眼睛下面的地方看起来脏兮兮的，好像有阴影或瘀伤。“你说我是你唯一可以信任的人。”  
“可你说我们不是朋友。”哈利说。  
“我不知道你为什么这么说。我只是尽力——我只是——你这么说了，所以我……我将会修复它。我能完成，哈利。你说你相信我，我是……我不需要任何人的帮助。” 德拉科眼睛下面的大眼袋使他看上去很不高兴——非常不高兴，他的嘴角朝下。  
“除了我的。”哈利说。  
“是的。”德拉科弱弱地一笑，“是的，哈利。我确实需要你的帮助。”  
哈利把眼镜往上推了推。“我也相信你。我郑重声明。”  
德拉科艰难地吞咽一口：“让我们……”他走向哈利，又伸出手来。哈利放下手机，握住他的手。“跟我来。我带你去看飞路。”  
“飞路是什么？”  
他们手拉着手走出房间，下了楼。


	8. Chapter 8

飞路原来就是壁炉，它是一种神奇的交通工具。德拉科说，大多数巫师都把飞路粉放在壁炉上。德拉科找到了成年哈利的飞路粉，从罐子里捏了一撮，扔进了火里，火焰立刻变成了绿色。当他们走进去的时候，里面一点也不热。德拉科说：“定制酊剂店。”这句话把他们从格里莫广场12号的壁炉里轰到了德拉科实验室里的一个壁炉里。  
“定制酊剂是什么？”哈利问。  
“就是现在我们住的地方。”德拉科说，“你愿意再帮我制作一些魔药吗？”  
哈利急切地表示同意，他们开始着手制作德拉科所说的“指示剂解决方案”。  
“它们是一种药水，你可以用它来测试某人是否摄入了某种特定的成分。”德拉科说他以前做过很多这种药水。他说他之前甚至帮哈利做了一个，帮助他完成傲罗的工作，但是他没有说更多。  
德拉科让哈利搅拌一些粉末，然后把蜻蜓的翅膀扯下来。干这个活儿最糟糕的部分是，如果你不能把翅膀恰到好处地拉出来，它们就会发出一种恼人的声音：你能听到嘎吱嘎吱的声音。哈利不小心把一个蜻蜓的脑袋掰断了，但当他迅速抬头瞥了一眼德拉科，想看看他有没有注意到，德拉科正在挥舞魔杖。一个小鱼缸出现了，里面游着鱼，还有一只小乌贼。然后，他们不得不吓唬鱿鱼，这样他们才能从鱿鱼身上得到一些墨水。  
“这对乌贼可不太好。”德拉科一收好墨汁，哈利就指出来了。  
“我不是一个很好的人。”德拉科说着，把金属碗拿到一个挂在炉边铁条上的黑锅旁边。碗的边缘与锅的边缘对齐，这样当德拉科把碗放在上面时，碗就能完美地平衡在锅的顶部，而不会掉进去。  
“我觉得你很好。”哈利说，跟着他走到炉边。  
“谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科用魔杖在坩埚下面生了一堆火，然后又回到他的板凳上。  
哈利也跟着他到了那里。“你认为我的观念很偏颇。”  
“我不应该那么说。”  
“也许你是对的。”哈利把眼镜往上推了推，“德思礼一家一点也不友善。”  
“我也这么觉得。你刀工怎么样，哈利？我们需要把那些老鼠尾巴切成四分之一英寸长。”  
哈利耸耸肩：“还行吧，我猜。佩妮姨妈让我切过东西，一些不需要切得非常小的东西。”  
“你还记得我们做午饭时，我教你的切割咒吗？”  
“我能用它吗？”哈利说，又要开始施魔法了，他感到很兴奋。  
“你只需要不断移动刀下的尾巴，以确保它们的长度合适，并确保你的手指不会被切到。”  
“呃。”哈利说，有点泄气。“我不知道我把魔杖放在哪儿了。”  
“给你。”德拉科说着，从袖子里把它抽出来。  
“谢谢你，先生。我又忘了。”  
“没关系。”德拉科说，声音很温暖，“我来教你一个咒语，可以把它藏在你的袖子里。”  
“就像你那样？”哈利说，猛地抬起头来，想看看德拉科是不是认真的。  
“是的。”然后，德拉科的手碰了碰他的肩膀，感觉很好。德拉科正用他银色的眼睛看着他，哈利能看到他苍白的喉咙和漂亮的嘴。“我们都有偏颇的观点。我不应该无视你的看法，尤其是——它对我意义重大。”  
“我的看法吗？”哈利问，觉得有点困惑。  
“是的，哈利。我非常珍视它。”  
“哦。”哈利说，脸有点红了，以前从来没有人对他说过这样的话。德拉科的手没有离开他的肩膀，这有点奇怪，但这同样感觉很好。  
“让我再给你演示一遍切割咒。只是为了确保我们的安全。” 德拉科说，他的手滑了下来，身体微微转动着，给哈利看咒语。  
他们就这样继续了好几个小时——德拉科给哈利演示一些咒语，这些咒语用来切割、搅拌、舀东西。然后他们一直在熬魔药，直到晚饭。  
*  
晚饭他们又吃了炸鱼和炸土豆条。德拉科又一次告诉他，他可以想吃什么就吃什么时，哈利主动要的。德拉科对此似乎并不是很兴奋，但无论如何他还是做了。晚饭结束后他们吃了冰淇淋，因为德拉科说今天仍然是他们的中间生日。  
他们还没有熬制完魔药，所以哈利猜想他们会在晚饭后下楼去继续他们的工作。但是恰好与之相反，德拉科走到客厅，用魔杖再一次把椅子变大了。“有件东西我想让你看看。”他说着，用魔杖指着书架，让一本书飘向他们。  
哈利相当肯定，德拉科会设法让他读书，于是他小心翼翼地坐在德拉科变出的沙发边上，感到紧张和烦恼。但德拉科只是把那本装帧精美的大书放在膝盖上，打开中间的一页。哈利用眼角余光瞥到那一页全是会动的图片，这使他更加难受。德拉科认为他根本不识字。  
“这是我的姑姥姥沃尔布加（Walburga），”德拉科说，“她是我妈妈的姑姑，她爸爸那一边的。”  
哈利立刻提起了兴趣。他敢打赌，德拉科的家人一定超级酷。  
然而，当哈利看着照片时，他看到一个严肃的老妇人对着镜头皱着眉头，然后转身对着镜头外的一个人厉声训斥。哈利咽着口水，努力想说些好听的话：“她看起来……挺好。”  
德拉科的脑袋往后一仰，他笑了起来，但那是一种亲切而洪亮的声音，哈利有点困惑，但却很愉快。“我想我们都同意她长得像只秃鹫，”德拉科说，被逗乐了，“她也非常专横。”  
“专横是什么意思？”  
“是那种，从来不让你有任何乐趣的人。”  
“哦。即使你没有做错事，他们也会惩罚你？”  
一阵沉默。哈利抬起头来，德拉科迅速翻过这一页。“我不确定。你是说什么样的惩罚？”  
“比如把人锁在柜子里。”哈利说，“有时整整一个星期，而且不能吃上一顿像样的饭。”  
“是的，我认为这可以称得上是专横。”德拉科的声音很遥远，好像他在想别的什么，当他再次说话时，语气很唐突：“这本书挺重的，我不想让它一直像这样放在我腿上。你能帮我吗，哈利？”  
哈利困惑地皱起眉头看着他。  
“如果你坐得近一点，我可以把这部分放在你腿上。”德拉科接着说，靠近了一些以作示范。“到这儿，这样我们就不会被压扁了，我这样搂着你，你可以来翻页。”  
德拉科的胳膊搂住了哈利的肩膀。哈利腿上的那本书没有那么重；他不确定德拉科真的会有什么问题，但现在他紧挨着德拉科坐着，感觉太好了。德拉科的身体又暖和又结实，身上散发着鱼、薯条和墨水的味道。以前从来没有人用胳膊搂过哈利，尽管他总是看见别人这么做。  
“这是阿尔法德（Alphard），”德拉科指着一张照片说，照片上的男人看上去和那个专横的老妇人一样阴沉。“他是我的伯祖父，对我们家族的历史来说不是很重要。”他翻过这一页，看到了另一个老人。“这是斯格尼斯·布莱克（Cygnus Black），我的外祖父。”  
“布莱克？”哈利说，“和我的教父一样？”  
“正是，哈利。”德拉科说，“现在我们就要谈到正题了，让我们看下一代：这是贝拉特里克斯，但我们根本不需要看那个老巫婆，这是我的姑妈安多米达（Andromeda），她很讨人喜欢。这是我的妈妈。”  
“我想看看你妈妈。”哈利说，因为德拉科已经开始翻页了。德拉科翻回去，哈利盯着那三幅画像，分别是一位黑发姑娘、棕发姑娘和金发姑娘。他们看起来很年轻，在十二岁到十六岁之间。“哪一个是她？”哈利问。但就在他问的时候，他自己就已经知道了。金发女孩是哈利见过的最漂亮的女孩，她看起来就像一个年轻版的德拉科。  
德拉科把她指了出来：“在照片上看不出来，但她的眼睛是蓝色的。”  
“不是银色的，像你的眼睛一样？”  
德拉科一定觉得这很有趣，因为他笑了：“不，不是银色的。”  
除了这三幅单独的肖像，页面上还有另外两幅这三个女孩的照片。在其中一张照片里，他们摆出一副漂亮的姿势，准备拍照。德拉科的妈妈笑得很可爱，黑头发的那个在翻白眼。第二张照片里，棕色头发的和黑色头发的两人扭头面对着，抽出魔杖，好像在大喊大叫。在那张照片里，德拉科的妈妈仍然保持着同样可爱的笑容，但即使她的嘴巴没有改变，她的眼睛却改变了。随着周围的动静，它们看起来就像慢慢地冻成了冰，直到变成了一个静止的点。  
“她真漂亮。”哈利说，因为她确实很漂亮。  
“是的。”德拉科同意。  
“你非常爱她吗？”哈利抬头看着德拉科说。  
“是的，哈利。”  
“你经常见到她吗？她住在哪里？你爸爸呢？”  
“我没有我爸爸的照片，”德拉科说。  
“为什么没有？”  
搂住哈利肩膀的那只胳膊举了起来，哈利确信自己一定说错了什么。但德拉科的手轻轻拂过哈利的头发，温柔地拂去他眉毛上的刘海，然后那只手臂又重新回到哈利的肩膀上，温暖而又让人安心。德拉科用另一只手翻了一页。“你没抓住重点。”德拉科说，“我并不是想展示我的家族史；我想给你看一些你的。”  
“我的？”哈利说，吃了一惊，但突然兴奋起来。  
“这是小天狼星·布莱克。”德拉科说，“你的教父。”  
德拉科指着的那幅照片里，是一个和哈利年龄相仿的小男孩。他的头发又长又黑，他的表情很恼怒。他的表情和头发都让哈利想起了上一页的那个黑发女孩，他的长袍也一样。照片里的所有其他人都穿得很漂亮，但小天狼星·布莱克看上去蓬头垢面，好像他根本不在乎自己的外表。“那是谁？”哈利指着一幅小男孩的画像问道。他看上去就像德拉科，如果德拉科有一头黑发，而且不那么英俊的话。  
“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”德拉科说，“小天狼星的弟弟。他们都是伟大的人，哈利。”  
“你认识他们？”  
“不，”德拉科说，“但我知道他们的事。”  
“因为你妈妈？”  
“不，因为你。”德拉科捏了一下哈利的肩膀。  
“但我们不是朋友。”  
德拉科的嘴唇抽搐着——有点像在笑，但也有点像皱眉，“你真的很喜欢提醒我这件事。”  
“这不正常，”哈利说，“我们应该成为朋友的。”  
“听着，”德拉科说，“如果你长大了以后还想和我做朋友的话，我会同意的。”  
“我确信我仍然想和你做朋友。”哈利低头看着照片，“我们有血缘关系吗？因为你的家族里有布莱克？”  
“我希望不会。”德拉科说着，合上了相册。  
“哦。”  
“哈利。我的意思是……我家族里有些人太可怕了，你不会想成为其中一员的。”  
“哪些人？”  
“首先是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”  
“黑头发的女孩？”  
“就是她。”  
哈利觉得她看上去不是那么坏，但德拉科肯定比他更清楚。这似乎很奇怪：德拉科的家族里有一个那么讨厌的成员，但是他自己长大后却变得这么好。但哈利想到，严格来说，弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈也是他的家庭成员，所以这可能没什么太大影响。  
“我父母到底怎么了？”哈利问。自从德拉科头天晚上一直问哈利关于他们的事以来，他就一直在想这件事。  
德拉科没有使用魔杖，而是站起来把相册放好。“你的父母是巫师。”他说着，小心翼翼地把相册放回其中一个书架上。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”德拉科似乎在摆弄着书本的次序。  
“他们怎么了？”  
“他们……他们去世了。他们是为了保护你才死的……”德拉科慢慢地说下去，转过身来，似乎挺起了胸膛。他看上去就像恐怖电影里的人，一幅视死如归的表情。哈利不知道自己是否应该问他，但这是关于他的父母。然后德拉科继续说：“有一个人。他愚蠢、强大、傲慢。他认为他能——他自私又残忍，认为他能控制所有人，只是他不能。他无法控制你的父母，或者其他像你父母这样的人——他们站起来反抗他，也因此而死。”  
哈利试着把这些都消化掉。“我的姨妈和姨夫告诉我，我的父母死于车祸。”  
“你的姨妈姨父都是彻头彻尾的骗子。”德拉科气势汹汹地说，然后转身对着书架。  
哈利盯着他的后背，眼睛瞪得大大的。以前没有一个善良的老师对他说过这样的话。通常他们会说抚养孩子是多么困难，德思礼一家确实尽了最大的努力。  
“他们是骗子，哈利。”德拉科说着，从书架上挑了一本不同的书，回到沙发上。“他们是骗子，如果你不想的话，你永远都不需要回到他们身边。我会解决这个问题。”  
不回去找弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈听起来太棒了。德拉科人很好，只是如果他真的喜欢哈利的话，哈利应该维持现在的年龄——他们现在是朋友；而不是31岁，他们并不是朋友的时候。“那个坏人呢？”德拉科在他旁边坐下时，哈利说，“我父母反抗的那个，他被监禁了吗？”  
“啊，”德拉科说，“没有。一个非常勇敢的人让这个世界永远摆脱了他。”  
“你是说他杀了那个坏人？”  
“嗯。”德拉科摆弄着他拿来的书的边缘。它看起来很旧，但是有一个漂亮的封面，绿色的藤蔓缝在看起来像皮革的东西上。“那个坏人最后确实死了，但实际上，是他自己杀死了自己。”  
“是你吗？”哈利问。  
“嗯？”  
“那个非常勇敢的人。”  
“哈利，”德拉科说，“不是。”  
哈利试图掩饰他的失望。  
“我相信你总有一天会遇到他的。”德拉科温和地说。  
哈利根本不在意他是不是会见到这个非常勇敢的人。他相当肯定，如果德拉科在那里，他也能杀死那个坏人。但哈利猜，那是很久以前的事了。他的脑海里盘旋着他一直以来想象的车祸和德拉科说过的话——哈利一直认定他的父母是好人，但由德拉科说出来对他来讲意义如此重大：德拉科善良、聪明、强大，比佩妮姨妈和德思礼姨父都好得多。德拉科不认识哈利的父母——因为他应该和哈利同龄——但他仍然认为哈利的父母是好人，而且他们都是巫师。他们和他一样会魔法，哈利不知道佩妮姨妈和德思礼姨父是否知道。  
他们肯定知道。  
“你的姨妈姨父都是彻头彻尾的骗子。”德拉科这么说，听起来他很生气。他听起来真的非常生气，但不是对哈利。这让他着某种程度上感觉很好。尽管德拉科真的希望哈利31岁，但感觉还是很好。哈利在沙发上挪得离德拉科更近了一点，假装想看德拉科带来的书。心想，也许德拉科会再次用胳膊搂住他。“那是什么？”哈利说。  
“童话书。”德拉科说。  
“哦。”哈利尽量不让自己觉得失望。  
“麻瓜也有童话故事，是吗？”  
“有。比如……呃。”哈利挣扎着终于想起来一个：“灰姑娘。”  
“灰姑娘太棒了！”德拉科说。这更让人失望，因为灰姑娘无聊得要死。那种你能发现自己有一个魔法教母的想法，总是显得那么不切实际，哈利觉得很愚蠢。德拉科继续说：“我真的很喜欢乌鸦啄出姐妹俩眼睛的那一部分。”  
“什么？”哈利抬头看着德拉科，吃了一惊，“《灰姑娘》里没有这个。”  
德拉科的额头上出现了皱纹：“我很肯定里面有。不过我觉得其中一个姐妹剪掉脚后跟的那部分有点恶心。鞋子不会变得血淋淋吗？”  
“《灰姑娘》里也没有这个。”  
“也许麻瓜的版本被美化了。”  
“美化是什么意思？”  
“意思是没那么有趣了。”德拉科打开书，终于还是用胳膊搂住了他。  
它是那么暖和，那么舒服，哈利想靠得更近一些，这很愚蠢。这太蠢了，因为佩妮总是抱着达力，但那是因为达力是个长不大的巨婴。哈利不想成为一个巨婴，所以他呆在原地。  
“当我还是个孩子的时候，我父亲经常给我读这些故事，”德拉科说着，看了看前面的目录，翻到了一页。“妈妈以前也这么做，但爸爸做得更好。”  
“为什么？”哈利问，因为他想听听关于德拉科爸爸的一切。也许他就是那个打败坏人的勇敢的巫师——但如果他是，德拉科应该早就告诉他了。也许德拉科并不想夸耀，也许——  
“爸爸能给所有的角色配音。”德拉科说，“我在想，你——你或许愿意听一个故事吗？”  
以前从来没有人给哈利读过故事书，除了小学一年级的时候。那时候老师会在全班同学面前念书，并展示图片给他们看。“你也会配音吗？”哈利问，暂时忘记了他的保留意见，身子挪得更近了。“就像你爸爸那样？”  
“是的。”德拉科的胳膊搂住了他，把他搂得又暖和又紧。“就像我爸爸做的那样。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你睡在哪儿？”哈利又问了一遍，觉得很不高兴。  
“你不用为我担心。”德拉科用那种平静的口吻说，“我可以——”  
“因为你没睡。”哈利听见自己的声音提高了，却不知道为什么。“你熬了一整夜，想弄点什么乱七八糟的药来治好我！”

第二天早上，哈利又在床上醒来。他眨着眼睛，伸手去拿眼镜。当他戴上它们时，他看到了一只银狐。对方站了起来，转过身，小跑着穿过一堵墙。这次哈利没有惊慌，在整理床铺之前，他在床头柜上找到了自己的魔杖。也许他应该问问德拉科关于铺床咒语的事，很可能在德拉科给他的那本书里就有，但哈利没有按德拉科预想的那样阅读这本书，所以德拉科把它变没了。哈利不知道如果自己再把它要回来的话，德拉科会不会介意。再说一遍，他没打算一直睡在德拉科的床上。这次他本不想再睡在上面了；他一定是睡着了，德拉科用魔法把他骗了进来，还有这件睡衣。  
哈利期待着还会有人敲门，就像昨天早上一样。但是并没有，所以当他收拾完床后，他打开门往外看，发现德拉科正在实验室里工作。他的衣服和前一天不一样了，和以前一样时髦，但他眼睛下面的乌青更明显了。  
“早上好，哈利。”德拉科微笑着说。  
“你把我放在你的床上。”哈利指责道。  
德拉科的笑容摇摇欲坠：“你睡着了。”  
“如果你一直把我弄来弄去，你打算睡在哪儿？”  
德拉科挥了挥魔杖，那只银狐消失了，被吸回了德拉科的魔杖。“对不起，哈利。”德拉科平静地说，“下次我会征得你的同意。”  
“你睡在哪儿？”哈利又问了一遍，觉得很不高兴。  
“你不用为我担心。”德拉科用那种平静的口吻说，“我可以——”  
“因为你没睡。”哈利听见自己的声音提高了，却不知道为什么。“你熬了一整夜，想弄点什么乱七八糟的药来治好我！”  
德拉科的眼睛从五便士硬币大小变成了五十便士硬币那么大。  
“但我不需要治疗！”哈利听见自己在说话，他甚至不知道自己为什么这么说。就好像他的嘴和大脑没有连接一样。“我很好！你就是不想和我待在一起！”  
“哦，哈利。”德拉科喘着气说。  
“我要去上厕所！”哈利喊道，跺着脚朝有楼梯的门厅走去。“我不明白为什么都在楼上！”他补充道，只是因为他真的无缘无故地感到愤怒。  
在楼梯的顶端，银狐出现了。哈利也想冲它吼叫，因为他知道它是德拉科派来跟踪他的，而且他不需要一只该死的魔法狐狸看着他上厕所，看在上帝的份上。但是德拉科在楼下，对着银狐大喊大叫要费很大的劲，而且哈利甚至不知道自己为什么要对着它大喊大叫。  
上完厕所，哈利放下马桶盖，坐在上面，心里很难受。主要是因为他无缘无故地对德拉科大吼大叫。也许德拉科会找到弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈，把哈利送回他们那里，直到德拉科把魔药弄出来。或者德拉科会把哈利锁在柜子里，尽管那很专横。也许德拉科不会做这些事情，因为他是有史以来最善良、魔法最强大的人。但在这之后，德拉科肯定不会喜欢他了，这让哈利的胸口很疼。  
哈利不想再回到外面去看那只盯着他看的狐狸，当然也不想再回到德拉科那里去。哈利最后决定洗个澡。在温暖的水雾下，他试着不去想任何事情，用德拉科的好闻的肥皂擦洗自己，直到他真正干净为止。佩妮姨妈总是说他很脏，哈利觉得她可能是对的。  
哈利洗完澡，戴上眼镜，发现衣服已经给他准备好了，睡衣也不见了，就像前一天一样。哈利知道德拉科一定是用魔法把它们送了进来，他感到更羞愧了。因为这意味着德拉科发现哈利在洗澡，仍然很喜欢他，还给他做了魔法衣服。哈利觉得自己是世界上最傻的傻瓜，他尽可能慢地擦干身上的水，然后又试着花更长时间穿好衣服，不知道他做完这些后该干什么。  
然而，渐渐地，熏肉的香味和门另一边发生的动静吸引了他。由于在浴室里没有别的事可做，哈利终于打开门走了出去。  
在厨房里，一盘烤饼从烤箱里飘出来，停在炉子上煎着的培根上。桌上已经摆着一碗奶油和另一碗浆果，德拉科正在用魔法把盘子、餐具和餐巾放在桌子上。“你想吃早餐吗，哈利？”德拉科说，似乎什么也没发生。  
哈利觉得很丢脸，含糊地说是，主要是因为他一想到不能吃那些散发出如此美妙气味的东西，就感到胃在打转。哈利在桌旁坐了下来，知道自己他的脸大概很红。烤饼和熏肉飞了过来，轻轻地飘到了他的盘子里。“谢谢。”哈利喃喃地说，然后把脸埋进盘子里，这样他就不必再说什么了。  
德拉科坐在他对面，几乎没有发出一点声音。哈利瞥了一眼，德拉科给自己拿了一个烤饼和一些浆果。至少德拉科在吃东西，即使他没有在睡觉。因为他想治好哈利。哈利又尴尬又不安，喝了一大口橙汁，然后狼吞虎咽地吃起熏肉来。  
哈利明白了德拉科为什么想找到解药。即使德拉科讨厌长大成人的哈利，喜欢十岁的他，但他仍然会努力改变这一点，因为哈利本来就是个成年人。这和德拉科是否喜欢他一点关系也没有。  
知道这一点并不能改变这样一个事实：如果德拉科只是想做正确的事情，那就意味着这个年龄的哈利本就是一件错误的事情。与此同时，哈利从来没有这么幸福过，也从来没有这么愉快过，这使得做错了事变得更加令人沮丧。而且他冲德拉科大喊大叫，把一切都毁了。  
“哈利。”德拉科平静地说。  
哈利僵住了。  
德拉科朝他微微一笑，但笑容坚定。“食物不会消失的，”他说，“你可以慢慢咀嚼。”  
你打算怎么办？哈利想问，但他几乎把一整块烤饼塞进了嘴里，所以他放慢了速度。  
德拉科不像哈利那样喝鲜榨橙汁。相反，他用的杯子里正飘着一缕蒸汽。从气味上猜，哈利觉得那是咖啡。德拉科已经喝了两杯，现在又开始倒第三杯。“我想我们今天可能还会出去。”他说。  
又是“一次小旅行”？哈利想用一种刺耳的声音说，但他也没说出来。上次德拉科并没有带他去任何不好的地方，尽管那并不好玩。也许这次德拉科会带他去那个红头发男人的房子——但不会。德拉科说现在这种情况是个必须被保守的秘密，就像一个失败的科学实验一样。哈利又伸手去拿烤饼。  
“我知道在威尔特郡有个地方。”德拉科继续说，“那里很适合野餐。我可以教你飞行。你愿意吗？”  
哈利本来想再要些熏肉，但现在又僵住了。“飞？”他问道，嘴里塞满了烤饼。  
微弱的微笑又出现了。“是的。你以前经常飞行，参加我们学校的一项运动，叫做魁地奇。即使在你很小的时候，你也非常优秀。到目前为止，你是我们那级学生里飞的最好的。”  
哈利抓起橙汁，抿了一口，吞下了嘴里的那块烤饼。“你用——胳膊飞吗？”  
“一般都用扫帚。”  
哈利又喝了一口果汁，把剩下的烤饼顺下去，他吞咽着：“就像一个女巫那样？”  
“是的，许多女巫都用扫帚。在有些文化中他们更常使用地毯，但我只知道骑扫帚飞行。你想学吗？”  
“你不是……”哈利担心着烤饼，面包屑掉到了盘子里。  
“我很乐意教你，哈利。”德拉科的声音低沉而温暖，听起来像是认真的。  
哈利知道德拉科这么说只是为了让他们假装之前什么都没发生过，只是哈利不知道德拉科为什么要这样，除非他是真的想忘掉这件事。这几乎说得通，因为德拉科很善良，很有天赋——他真的是一个魔法天才——但是哈利对他大喊大叫。至少，哈利应该因此被关在柜子里几个小时。“你为什么……”哈利说，但他不知道自己究竟想问什么。  
“因为我很长时间没飞过了。”德拉科用非常友好而理智的声音说，“你让我想起了我们在学校的时光，那时我们经常飞。我想，我想念飞行的感觉。”  
哈利把自己的烤饼又撕碎了一点。  
“你愿意和我一起去吗，哈利？”  
“你的厕所为什么在楼上？”哈利脱口而出，这根本不是他想说的。  
“什么？”  
“你的厕所和厨房。”哈利说，“通常它们都在第一层，不是吗？这是不同的吗？我的意思是，因为你是有魔法的人？”  
“不，”德拉科慢慢地说，显露出一种困惑的神情，“楼上是一套公寓，而底层是一个商店。”  
“一个商店吗？”哈利惊讶地说，“什么样的商店？”  
“药剂店。”  
“就像是，有顾客的那种？”  
微弱的微笑又出现了。“是的，哈利。有顾客的。”  
“但它看起来不像一家商店。我还没有看到任何顾客。”  
“是的，嗯。”德拉科站起身来，开始往水池那边收拾盘子。“这家商店最近关门了，因为店主要处理其他事情。”  
“什么事情？”哈利不假思索地问道。当德拉科看着他的时候，哈利意识到不管店主这个词是什么意思，它指的就是德拉科。德拉科没有开店，因为他一直想处理好哈利的问题。也许“定制酊剂”就是这家店铺的名字。“但它看起来不像商店。”哈利说。  
“这不是那种人们过来买现成药水的商店，”德拉科说，一边把锅从炉子上拿下来，放到水池里，然后做了一些事情，让空气中漂浮出几个泡泡。应该是肥皂，哈利猜。“我按规格熬制药剂。”  
“规格？”  
“规范。定制的药剂，如果你需要的话。就像裁缝一样，不过是针对药物和饮剂的。”  
没一个词儿听起来像英语。  
德拉科看了他一眼，发现哈利不明白他的意思。“人们进来描述他们的具体问题，”德拉科说，“我专门为他们设计一种特殊的药剂，然后算出费用。如果他们同意付钱，我就会把魔药熬制好交给他们。现在，哈利。你愿意学习飞行，还是想一整天都问问题？”  
“你不应该关掉你的商店。”哈利急忙说。  
“我不介意。”  
“但你不应该。”哈利本想激动地说出来，因为他关心这件事，但这听起来过于咄咄逼人。他用叉子叉起盘子里剩下的咸肉。“你不应该仅仅因为我——全都因为我——就把商店关了，或者整晚都在做魔药，或者让我开心。你——听起来好像是我不管不顾地把你拖到我们要去的那个鬼地方，然后药剂才掉在了我身上。所以你不应该这么做。就是这样。”  
“那么你不想和我一起去飞行了？”德拉科淡淡地说。  
“我想——”  
“那你为什么不呢？”  
“因为你必须——”  
“看在上帝的份上。为自己做点什么吧，就这一次。”  
德拉科的语气非常恼怒，哈利的嘴猛地合上了。  
德拉科接着说：“你应该拥有你想要的东西。你应该得到你想要的东西。你应该——你值得——”但是德拉科戛然而止，没有再说什么。而且因为他面对水池，所以哈利看不到他的表情。  
哈利感到很困惑，说：“对不起。”  
“不，别……”德拉科迅速地吸了口气，“别跟我道歉。”德拉科突然转过身来，大步朝他走去，一边用魔杖指着桌子上那把空椅子，把它拖到哈利身边。地板上传来一阵可怕的拖拽声，然后德拉科就坐在他旁边，比通常坐在桌旁时的距离还要近。“这是你的中间生日，”德拉科说，“假装这就像一个假期。你可以做任何事。任何你想要的。”  
“但是假期太可怕了。”  
德拉科很震惊，但他很快把这种表情隐藏了起来，就像一封寄到什么地方的信。“假期是快乐的，”他说，声音柔和而低沉。“假期是快乐的，过生日是快乐的，魔法也是快乐的。当你怀着美好的愿望，和你在乎的人在一起时，还有关心你的人在一起的时候，哈利。”德拉科伸出手，犹豫了一下，然后慢慢地摸了摸哈利的头发，把他的刘海拨到一边。  
哈利知道德拉科能看见他的伤疤。佩妮给他剪头发时，把他的刘海留了下来盖住它，因为那个伤疤太可怕了。但哈利一直觉得自己的伤疤很酷。  
“你应该很幸福。”德拉科说，“你值得拥有一个快乐的童年。”  
哈利非常肯定他马上就会拥有一个快乐的童年，因为他要上一所魔法学校，而且在那里他交到了朋友。但如果德拉科不是他们中的一员，也许就不会那么开心了。  
“来跟我学飞行吧。”德拉科说，“我向你保证，商店不会有事的。”  
德拉科真的很想这么做，即使只是为了让哈利高兴。哈利说好的。  
*  
德拉科知道的那个位于威尔特郡的地方，到处都是连绵起伏的绿色山丘，那种看上去应该有成群结队的羊在上面吃草的山丘，只是并没有。天空似乎比从女贞路往下看还要大，而且是一种令人难以置信的蓝色，云层在天空中划过，就像被梳子拖到那里一样。  
他们从地面开始，德拉科教哈利如何让扫帚飞到自己的手心，教他如何用扫帚改变方向。坐在扫帚上对哈利来说似乎有点疯狂——扫帚又细又窄，好像你要掉下来似的。即使你不掉下来，似乎也会感到不舒服。但当他试着去做的时候，却感觉很自然，就像他命中注定会做的一样。  
在离地面大约一米远的地方飞了一会儿之后，德拉科给他展示了一个金色飞贼，那是一个长着翅膀的小金球，你应该去追它。这似乎也很奇怪——谁会在乎一个小小的金球呢？但是当它开始嗖嗖地飞来飞去，他们开始追逐它时，哈利立刻明白了那种追逐它的兴奋感。  
德拉科飞得明显更好，能做很多事情。但哈利不确定德拉科是否像自己那样热衷于追逐金色飞贼，因为每当金色飞贼嗖嗖飞过，德拉科就滑翔过去，刚好够不着它，给哈利看一个新把戏。有时候，德拉科会伸手去够哈利的扫帚柄，这样他们就可以一起玩这个技巧了。通常，德拉科会漂浮在那里，直到哈利自己能完成这个技巧。  
有一次，德拉科教他螺旋形下潜飞行，他说哈利一年级就已经掌握了这个。他们一起一遍又一遍地做着，哈利喜欢这种感觉——风吹过他的头发，地面朝他冲来，甚至旋转的头晕目眩。最后，德拉科说哈利应该自己试试，就在这时，他摔下来了。  
哈利看见金色飞贼就在他身下呼啸而过，他本以为只要把腿松开，就能把它踢到胳膊能够到的位置。但他算错了。他的扫帚已经开始旋转，从他身下盘旋而出，哈利在高空中坠落。  
哈利飞得那么高，能看到远处一堆奇怪的瓦砾。就是这样了；他第一次飞行的尝试失败了，德拉科说他很擅长飞行。德拉科。他人很好，而且地面正朝他飞速地扑过来，哈利不愿意知道撞到地面会是什么感觉，他的身体会像一只溅在挡风玻璃上的臭虫一样摊开。空气在他身侧匆匆而过的感觉不再那么好了，而是威胁着他——它就在那里，但他什么也抓不住。他几乎要昏过去，然后——  
他像一根羽毛一样慢慢地漂浮着，然后德拉科接住了他，他的怀抱强壮而温暖。“哈利。”德拉科说着，把哈利放在地上，但没有像虫子一样溅到地上，很正常的那种。“哈利！”德拉科又说了一遍，听起来甚至有点疯狂。他抚摸着哈利的肩膀、脸和头发。“你还好吗？你哪里受伤了吗？”  
“我刚刚想抓住金色飞贼。”哈利说。  
“我知道。”德拉科不再碰他了。“你总是——你没事吧？”  
“应该没事。”哈利皱起眉头，感受着自己的身体。似乎没有缺胳膊少腿。“无形的意思是你可以把手伸进去，还是意味着你根本感觉不到它？”他想知道空气是否可以算作是“无形”的。  
“你——天哪，哈利，你刚从几千英尺高的地方掉下来。害怕是正常的。”  
“我为什么要害怕？你救了我。”  
“是的，但如果，万一我没有在那儿——梅林。你真的不害怕。”德拉科皱起了眉头，“怪不得你被分到了格兰芬多。”  
“格兰芬多是什么？”  
“意味着非理性的，哈利。”德拉科犹豫了一会儿，“当你刚变成小孩的时候，你以为我绑架了你——你当时害怕吗？”  
“嗯，也许有一点。”哈利说，“但你并没有绑架我。”  
“不，我没有。而这一切——发现你自己是一个巫师，会魔法，还有你的父母，而你实际上比你现在大20岁——没有一件事让你害怕，是不是？”  
“我把书弄得乱七八糟。”哈利抬头看着他，“你说那是因为焦虑。”  
“别担心那些书，哈利。那是……正常的。”  
德拉科显得非常不安，哈利终于明白了他在说什么。哈利往后退了一步，在他和德拉科之间留下更多的绿草地空隙。“你说这不正常。你说只有蹒跚学步的孩子才会这么做。”  
“是的，但是在情绪激动的时候——”  
“你认为我不正常。”  
“我觉得你很特别。”  
发育不良，哈利。“你认为我是个怪物。”哈利说。  
“没有！”德拉科迅速向前迈了一步。“哈利，我没有——”  
“因为我感觉不到我应该感觉到的吗？”哈利说，“你想让我离开吗？”  
“不，哈利。”德拉科抓住他的肩膀：“哈利。我不希望你以一种你感觉不到的方式行事。你感觉得到或者感觉不到都可以；不要理会其他人告诉你的不同的想法。你明白我的意思吗？”  
“我想是这样。”哈利说，因为如果他有什么感觉的话，弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈似乎会很心烦，但德拉科似乎一直在说哈利应该害怕。  
“你心地善良，哈利。这才是最重要的。当我认识你的时候，你想帮助别人。你想要帮助每一个人，每时每刻，而且你不会停止。你永远不会停止关心别人，并试图帮助别人。即使没有——没有足够多的人关心你。”  
哈利现在也明白了德拉科在说什么——他真正在说的是什么。  
佩妮姨妈和德思礼姨父对他不好，但哈利认为这是因为他们都不是好人，而且自己又不是他们的儿子。他以为他的父母一定很关心他；他希望他们会非常关心自己。但他从来没有想到别人也会关心他。听到德拉科这么说是如此让人吃惊，以至于哈利不知道该怎么办。  
“来吧。”德拉科温柔地说，“你想再飞一次吗？这次，不要掉下来了？”  
“我也不是故意的。”哈利说，德拉科转身去拿哈利的扫帚。  
“我知道，哈利。”德拉科把扫帚递给哈利，然后走到更远的地方去拿他自己的扫帚。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哦，”哈利说，“你确定这样没事吗？”  
“当然。”德拉科微笑着。他浅色的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，白色衬衫在喉咙处敞开，使他看起来就像一个正在摆拍的模特。“你总得想办法打败我，哈利。”

哈利跟着他。“我掉下来的时候看到了点东西，是一些古老的石头。我想以前，这附近应该有座建筑。”  
德拉科仍然背对着他，拿起他的扫帚。“这儿曾经有一所房子。”  
“看上去不像房子。”哈利说，“那是一堆石头。”  
“它被拆掉了。”德拉科手里拿着扫帚，继续往前走。  
哈利猜，德拉科想走到他们午餐所在的篮子旁边，于是又跟了上去。“我们能去看看吗？”  
“我不认为这是个好主意。”  
“为什么？”  
德拉科突然转身，哈利差点儿撞到他。“你注意到这里没有动物吗，哈利？”  
“呃。”哈利环顾四周。“我注意到这儿没有羊。”  
“没有。即使是昆虫也没有。这里没有任何生命——没有一种生物想住在这里。”  
这是个野餐的好地方，德拉科说过。哈利从来没有参加过野餐，但他听说蚂蚁会毁掉野餐。所以他想，一个没有蚂蚁的地方应该会很可爱，但德拉科说的话听起来并不是这样。“这里发生了什么？”他终于问道。  
“杀死你父母的那个巫师在那所房子里住了两年。它变成了一个邪恶的地方，任何人都不会想再回到那里去。多年来，这里寸草不生。花才刚刚开始复苏。”  
哈利环顾四周，注意到点缀在乡间的一片片鲜艳的色彩。一切都显得那么清新，那么纯真，就像一幅画一样。画中也不会有昆虫。  
“但这不是土地的错，”德拉科补充说，语气没那么沉重了，“它曾经是一个美丽的地方——世界上最美丽的地方。我想——我想如果这片土地知道有男孩子们在这里玩魁地奇，他们在飞，玩得很开心，她也会由衷地开心。以前，就在这里，经常有人在这里玩魁地奇。”  
“哦。”哈利不知道该怎么说。德拉科看起来很伤心。  
“来吧，哈利。”德拉科说着，又转过身去，“我们接下来训练你的假动作。”  
“这里以前有孔雀吗？”哈利脱口而出，他甚至不知道自己要问什么。  
德拉科僵住了。“有，哈利。”他说，然后骑着扫帚飞了起来。  
*  
接下来的几个小时里，哈利和德拉科飞来飞去，想抓住金色飞贼。但是每当金色飞贼靠近德拉科的时候，他都会展示各种飞行技巧。  
“你并不是真的想抓住它。”哈利一度抱怨道，“你就一直给我展示东西。”  
德拉科看上去很吃惊，他的脸颊被风吹得通红：“你想让我抓住它吗？”  
“我还以为这是一场游戏呢！”  
“哦，我只是觉得你不够快。”  
哈利几乎要为此感到相当沮丧了，因为德拉科毕竟是对的，但接着哈利听出了德拉科的语气，以及德拉科笑着看着他的样子。他真的在咧着嘴笑，露出雪白的牙齿。“我已经飞得足够快了。”哈利说，“也许你只是没有做好迎接我的挑战的准备。”  
“我？你现在知道的一切可都是我教给你的。”  
然后德拉科把鼻子抬到空中，看上去那么像个混蛋，于是哈利说：“是的。但是你老了。”  
“你会后悔这么说的。”  
“是吗？”  
“哦，当然是的。你想知道为什么吗？”  
“什——”  
“因为金色飞贼就在那儿！”德拉科说着，飞快地越过哈利的右肩。  
在那之后，德拉科抓住了金色飞贼三次。  
“现在，谁老？”第四次之后，他喊道。  
“还是你！”哈利喊道。  
“我们来玩优势方游戏吧。”德拉科说着，飞快地飞回哈利身边，绕着他盘旋。  
哈利不得不把扫帚柄向下倾斜，朝着地面，这样他才不会被撞到。德拉科一直这样飞，螺旋得越来越紧，直到他突然站在扫帚上跳了下来。  
“德拉科！”哈利喊道。  
“嗯？”德拉科说，一只手挂在扫帚上。这时，他们已经离地面很近了，只有大概一米。所以当德拉科松开手的时候，他很容易就跳了下来，双脚着地。  
哈利决定试一试。  
“我不知道，”德拉科朝他喊道，“你这么年轻，哈利；你确定你想试试——”  
哈利设法把两只脚都抬到扫帚上。现在他只需要松开他的手，这样他就可以像站在滑板上一样站在上面，就像德拉科那样，然后——  
他又掉下去了，但这次坠落得没那么久。他直接落在了德拉科的怀里。“别紧张，哈利。”德拉科低声说，扶他站了起来。他一定施了什么咒语让哈利变得轻一点。“我说过，这次不许掉下来。”  
“你分散了我的注意力。”哈利指责道。  
德拉科坏笑起来：“我确实非常令人分心。”  
“什么是‘优势方游戏’？”哈利问。  
“我现在已经是优势方了，因为我有很多年的经验，而你才四岁？五岁？”  
“我十岁。”  
“噢，当然，你十岁。”德拉科说着，轻快地挥了挥手。  
德拉科表现得像个混蛋，但这是故意的。哈利知道自己被戏弄了，不过——这是一种善意的嘲弄。就像他们是朋友一样，德拉科想让哈利也跟着笑。大多数时候，德拉科似乎总是那么忧虑和严肃，但哈利最喜欢的是让他的鼻毛长出来或让地板变色的部分。  
“如果你是优势方，”德拉科继续说，“这样会更公平。我们这样试试：你可以对我施攻击性的咒语，但我不能。我知道很多好用的咒语，我来教你。”  
“哦，”哈利说，“你确定这样没事吗？”  
“当然。”德拉科微笑着。他浅色的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，白色衬衫在喉咙处敞开，使他看起来就像一个正在摆拍的模特。“你总得想办法打败我，哈利。”  
“行啊，我会打败你的。”哈利说。德拉科开始教他咒语。  
然而，一旦他们都回到了天空中，德拉科似乎表现得并不想赢。每当他就快要抓住金色飞贼的时候，他就会对哈利大喊一个咒语，哈利可以用这个咒语来阻止他。或者，如果哈利试了一个咒语但没有奏效的时候，德拉科就会停下来提醒他怎么做。  
“你还不是真的想赢。”哈利指出。  
“我总是想赢。”德拉科摇了摇头，“你还不够了解我。”  
“呃。”哈利知道那不是真的，但他也知道自己不应该纠正成年人：“如果你非要这么说的话。”  
“我只是更愿意战胜一个值得尊敬的对手。”德拉科补充道。  
从那以后，德拉科不再试图帮助他了。他们比以往任何时候都更接近一场势均力敌的比赛，因为哈利可以用气流把德拉科吹来吹去，尽管德拉科知道很多办法，可以迫使他的扫帚飞向他想飞的方向。与此同时，哈利对驾驶扫帚的技术知之甚少，但他个子矮小——这意味着他飞得比德拉科更快。  
又飞了半小时左右，他们发现自己离金色飞贼只有一臂之遥了。哈利的胳膊更短，但他飞得更快。他认为自己应该能抓住它，只要——  
“哈利！”德拉科惊慌失措地说，“看那边！”  
哈利朝德拉科所指的方向望去，只看见蓝天和一片翻滚着的绿色草地。然而，当他回头看德拉科时，德拉科手里正拿着金探子，得意地朝哈利微笑。  
哈利吃惊地眨了眨眼睛：“你作弊！”  
“允许用言语转移注意力。”德拉科说着，把扫帚往地上一斜。  
哈利不知道什么叫“用言语转移注意力”。他也把扫帚向下倾斜。  
“但这是作弊！”  
“这是赢。”现在快到地面了，德拉科从扫帚上跳了下来。  
“不！”哈利也从扫帚上跳了下来，“那是作弊！”  
德拉科笑了，以那种哈利非常喜欢的轻柔动听的声音。“你怎么这么震惊。”  
“因为你作弊了。”  
“我忘了你总是义愤填膺。”德拉科开始朝午餐篮子走去，“毕竟，我可是个斯莱特林。”  
哈利也不知道什么是义愤填膺，但当他跟着德拉科的时候，他决定问那个更奇怪的词。“斯莱特林是什么？”  
“他们是作弊者，哈利。你想吃午饭了吗？”  
哈利虽然还在生气，但还是很感兴趣。“有什么？”  
“迷你威灵顿牛排和蔬菜沙拉。”德拉科说着从篮子里拿出一条毯子，用魔杖把它铺开。德拉科从篮子里拿出更多的东西时，他瞥了哈利一眼，笑了。“没必要这么失望。你不必吃沙拉，我还带了糖浆蛋挞来做开胃菜。”  
“我不失望。”哈利说，他想帮忙准备午餐，但不知道该做什么。“谢谢。”  
“过来和我一起坐吧。”德拉科说着，用魔法把盘子浮起来摆在毯子上，然后他自己也坐了上去。  
哈利走过去坐了下来，有点不确定人们在野餐时是怎么做的，但实际上这很像在楼上的公寓里吃饭：德拉科用咒语把食物放进哈利的盘子里，食物很美味。“我不相信你是个习惯于作弊的人。”哈利说着，往嘴里塞了些威灵顿牛排。他发现，那是用油酥包住的牛肉，好吃极了。  
德拉科扬起金色的眉毛：“习惯作弊的人？”  
“我认为你不会在大事上作弊。”哈利说。  
“嗯。”德拉科咬了一口沙拉，“如果一个人找到了一种更简单的做事方式，这真的叫作弊吗？”  
哈利张开嘴，又闭上。“你不会做你不应该做的事，我是这个意思。”  
德拉科放下叉子，望着外面的群山。他抬起膝盖，把胳膊肘搭在上面，这让他看起来又像个模特，或者像电影里的某个人物——摆出一副深思熟虑的完美姿势。“说到你刚刚提起的大事，那时候，你可能并不清楚自己的本意是什么。世上没有确切的指导手册。”  
“但这就是你想让我变回大人的原因。”哈利说，“你这么努力是因为你想做正确的事情。”  
“你总是非常急切地想归因别人的动机。”德拉科一直盯着远处。  
哈利也不知道“归因动机”是什么意思。“不管怎么样吧，你说过，如果人们在这里玩得开心，这片土地也会高兴。我不太确定如果其中一个人是通过作弊而玩得开心的时候，这片土地还会不会高兴。”  
终于，德拉科回头看了看他，笑了：“你很有趣，哈利。这是我从不知道的部分。你真的很有趣。”  
哈利耸了耸肩。“从来没有人想听我的笑话。大多数时候，我不得不在脑袋里默念。”  
“我想在霍格沃茨，你会大声说出其中的一些。”德拉科说，“你可以表现得非常厚颜无耻，只要你想这么做的话。”  
“哦。”哈利说，不知道这是不是他和德拉科没有成为朋友的原因。“对不起。”  
“不要道歉。这很厉害，我一直对你印象深刻。”  
“对……对我吗？”德拉科以前也说过类似的话，但哈利仍然难以相信。  
“哦，是的。人们会围坐在公共休息室里，想知道你接下来会说些什么。当然，”德拉科拿起叉子继续说，“我一直希望他们谈论的是我。我总是想说一些令人震惊和聪明的话，但我太害怕惹上麻烦，甚至不敢和我不喜欢的教授顶嘴。当我说一些令其他学生感到震惊和聪明的话时，我一般表现得很残忍。”  
“为什么？”哈利问，因为他不相信德拉科会很残忍。  
“我就是个残忍的孩子。”德拉科继续吃着他的沙拉。  
“我不这么认为。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为你人很好。”哈利说。  
“你难道认为，人是不会改变的，哈利？”德拉科轻声问。  
哈利想起了德思礼一家：“我觉得不会变。”  
“我不这么想。你想要一些糖浆馅饼吗？”  
“好的。”哈利说，因为他刚吃完牛肉。  
德拉科轻敲魔杖，把哈利的盘子清理干净，然后用魔法把一大块馅饼放了上去。然后他念了一个哈利不知道的咒语，加了一勺奶油。哈利试吃的时候，馅饼是热的，奶油是冷的。如果他以前没有说过的话，他现在就要立即赞美：魔法真的很棒，德拉科也是。  
“我想帮你弄魔药。”吃到一半，哈利说。  
“你确定吗？“德拉科没有吃一口馅饼。“如果你愿意，我们可以多飞一会儿。”  
“我肯定。”哈利说。  
“很好。”德拉科又在看那些小山了。“你知道，你总是会做对的事。”他最后说，“不管你有没有指导手册。”  
“嗯。”哈利说，因为他不确定这是不是一种恭维。德拉科的声音听起来不太像，但听起来也不是不像。“谢谢。”  
德拉科看了看哈利的盘子，“你吃完了吗？”  
哈利知道自己最好别再要一片，所以他点点头。尽管他不介意多吃一点馅饼，但他不想再呕吐了，尤其是这附近还没有厕所可供呕吐。  
德拉科用咒语把他们的盘子清理得干干净净，然后把它们放回篮子里。“那我们走吧，”他说，“去做正确的事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry眼里的Draco真的是时刻都带着柔光滤镜啊！


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我很高兴有机会更好地了解你，哈利。我觉得我——我以前不理解。”  
“理解什么？”哈利问，脑袋仍然悬在床边。他真傻，竟然希望德拉科再碰他一下。

他们回到实验室，德拉科已经熬制了好几瓶药水。德拉科一定是熬了大半夜才做出来的，因为哈利相当肯定，前一天晚上他们停下来的时候，还没有这些药水。  
“怎么有三个？”哈利问，“我还以为你在做一个指示剂呢。”  
德拉科把三种药水倒进又低又浅的碗里，说：“指示剂是看你是否受到了某种特定成分的影响。我不知道掉在你身上的药剂里有什么成分，所以我们必须对每种成分进行测试。”  
“那就不止三个了？”  
“可能会有——”德拉科犹豫了一下，“很多。”  
哈利想起了德拉科眼睛下面的青紫，想起了他整晚熬制东西的样子，又想起了他说“我能解决它，哈利。我不需要任何人的帮助。”那时候的神情。哈利突然感到很难受，不知道该怎么办，只挺直了肩膀，说：“我要做什么？”  
德拉科笑了，他那银色的眼睛很和善。“你得把拇指插进每一个碗里，”他指着碗说，“做完一个，我们就把你的拇指擦干。如果你的拇指变了颜色，我们得再等一会儿才能测试下一个。”  
“它会变成什么——什么颜色？”哈利保持肩膀挺直的姿势，尽管他有点担心自己的拇指会变成不同的颜色。  
出于某种原因，德拉科似乎觉得这很有趣。“变色代表结果是阳性的。别担心，哈利。它会恢复到正常的颜色。”  
“好吧，”哈利说，“我应该？”他指着碗说。  
“试试这个。”德拉科说着，把一只碗推到他面前。“慢一点。它不会伤害你的。”  
哈利把拇指伸进药水里，但什么也没发生。  
“没关系。”德拉科说着，轻轻地抓住哈利的手，用一块法兰绒毛巾帮他擦了擦大拇指。“你做得很好。”  
“我只是把拇指放进去了而已。”哈利说，但他感觉好极了。德拉科握着他的手，轻轻擦干他拇指的感觉，好极了。  
“我们试试下一个。”德拉科说，松开哈利的手，把毛巾放在一边。  
另外两个也没有任何变化。  
“你必须知道掉在我身上的药水里有什么成分吗？”在德拉科又一次替他擦干了大拇指之后，哈利问道。  
“也不一定。”德拉科拿出了更多的魔药药材——哈利猜，可能要开始配制另一种药剂了。“但总的来说，找到病因后再进行治疗比单纯的治疗症状更好。如果我只是随意熬制出一种能让你长大的药剂，可能会导致意想不到的后果。”  
“比如，我可能会爆炸？”哈利说，他对这件事很感兴趣，尽管这种情况下自己有可能活不了。  
“可能没有这么严重。”德拉科说，“即使出现最坏的情况，我们也可以使用那些我收集的头发。你可以变回那些头发所指示的年龄，也就是，药剂掉到你身上之前几个小时，最多几天。”  
“可是，不好的事还会发生吗？”  
“有可能。”德拉科说着，拿出了一些绿色的苔藓。“你整理一下好吗，哈利？把所有的褐色部分都拿出来，然后试着把它弄平整。”哈利拿起了苔藓，德拉科用咒语把玻璃瓶放到了工作台上。“理想情况下，我们想让你成长到你应该有的年龄，就是此时此刻你的年龄。这样，你就能回想起减龄魔药掉到你身上之前发生的一切，还有在这之后发生的事情。”  
“你是说，我可能不记得自己十岁这时候的事了？”哈利说，从青苔上猛地抬起头来。  
德拉科惊讶地看了他一眼。  
“我不会记得海洛伊丝和骑在扫帚上飞行——还有冻结在天空中的龙，还有所有的一切？”  
“我不知道你还记得那条冻结在空中的龙。”德拉科低声说。  
“可是，是你讲给我听的。”哈利说，突然觉得非常痛苦。也许德拉科也不会记得了，他们曾经成为了很好的朋友。“还有一个非常高傲的王后，他们把她也放在了天上。他们让她倒着出现在天空上。”  
德拉科低头盯着他。过了很长一段时间，他终于说话了，声音很轻柔。“我想要你记住。”  
“那就别让我忘了！”  
德拉科吞咽着：“好，我不会让你忘记的。”  
“还有中间的生日。”哈利说，“我也想记住它们。”  
德拉科的脸上露出一丝微笑：“没问题，哈利。”  
“还有，你叫我哈利。”哈利继续说，“如果我变回去了，我不想让你叫我波特。”  
“你……”德拉科的手向他伸出去，但在离哈利脸几英寸的地方停住了。“好。”德拉科说着，微微转过身去，“当然可以。”  
德拉科举起手，用魔杖把更多的罐子拿了过来，但哈利抓住了他的另一只手。哈利说：“你得保证。”  
德拉科低头看着他，眼睛里有一种哈利无法理解的奇怪情绪。他说话时语气很轻，但他的手紧紧地握着哈利的手。“好，哈利。我保证。”  
“太好了。”哈利说。他放开德拉科的手，继续分苔藓。  
*  
在晚饭前，他们没能熬制出更多的指示剂，主要是因为指示剂非常难制作——尽管德拉科说，他们已经很幸运了，不用等月亮或星星或其他什么东西才能让魔药起作用。他们停了下来，德拉科让哈利挑晚饭吃什么。哈利觉得，估计德拉科不再想吃炸鱼和炸土豆条了，但除了特别好吃的威灵顿牛排，哈利想不出还有什么好东西。“嗯，”他最后说，“汉堡？”  
德拉科嘴角上浮现出一丝笑意，哈利据此猜测，德拉科可能不喜欢汉堡。但无论如何，他还是做了汉堡，而且它们和其他食物一样美味。饭后甜点是芝士干酪。哈利说，他已经吃过甜点了；但德拉科似乎并不认为那有多重要。“这是我们的中间生日，”德拉科说，“如果我们愿意，我们甚至可以把甜点当晚饭。”然后他用巧克力做了一个喷泉，教哈利怎么把草莓放进去。  
“妈妈从来不让我用魔杖吃东西。”德拉科念了几道咒语，把巧克力按不同的花样旋转到草莓上，然后接着说，“她说这不合乎礼节。”  
“佩妮姨妈说我粗鲁。”哈利可以感觉到自己脸上有巧克力，但他不在乎。  
“我认为你那佩妮姨妈也不会是得体的人。”德拉科指着一张餐巾补充道，“清水如泉。”他的魔杖里喷出了一点儿水，把餐巾弄湿了。  
“得体是无聊的意思吗？”哈利说着，又拿了一颗草莓蘸巧克力，尽管他嘴里还有一大颗没咽下去。  
“有时这意味着，不能成为真正的自己。但有时也意味着尊重他人。过来，让我——”德拉科身体前倾，用餐巾给哈利擦脸。  
哈利猛地后退。“我自己可以。”他一把抓起餐巾，一不小心忘了那个蘸满了巧克力的草莓，于是它掉在了桌子上。他只是不想让德拉科替他擦脸——说到佩妮，她总是为达力擦脸，但那是因为达力真的很粗鲁，而且还是一个巨婴。哈利不想当巨婴，他尤其不想让德拉科认为他是个巨婴。  
德拉科很快就退了回去。“当然。我不是故意的——”他突然站了起来。“我要开始洗碗了。吃完甜点后，你想学更多的咒语吗？”  
哈利捡起他掉的草莓，用魔杖指着一团糟的桌子。“我可以帮忙收拾！清理一新！”  
“那再好不过了。”  
德拉科的语气是那么温柔，几乎称得上是悲伤。哈利还剩下最后一颗草莓，他抬起头来，但德拉科已经转过身去了。  
*  
那天晚上，德拉科没有让他的鼻毛长出来，但他让地板长出了皮毛。当哈利踩到它时，它发出咕噜咕噜的声音。然后德拉科让他们的沙发浮起来，这样他们就不会压在毛皮地板上了。他让沙发在房间里快速地飞行了一会儿，然后把沙发缩小——他们就能从窗户里飞出去了。在屋顶上，德拉科又把沙发放大了，海洛伊丝从她原来所在的地方猛扑下来，落在沙发的一只扶手上。哈利又摸了摸她，德拉科给他看了更多的星星。  
“我不会睡着的。”哈利刚要睡着，就说。  
“哦，真的吗？”德拉科说，声音干涩。  
哈利意识到德拉科的胳膊搂着他，自己脑袋正靠在德拉科的肩膀上，对方的肩膀温暖而结实，骨头有一点硌人。不过，他的衬衫质地很滑，哈利觉得这比一个真正的枕头好得多。他感到很尴尬，便强迫自己抬起头来：“如果我睡着了，你会用咒语把我放到你的床上，你就没有合适的地方睡觉了。然后你就会整晚地熬魔药。”  
“你很了解我，哈利。”德拉科低声说。  
“这是真的。”  
“你听说过双层床吗？”搂住哈利的手臂更紧了，然后松开了。“如果我把我的床改造成双层床，你觉得合适吗？你可以躺在那里，直到你听到我打呼噜，以保证我睡着了。”  
“我能睡在上面吗？”哈利说，一想到双层床，他就兴奋极了。  
“你想睡哪儿就睡哪儿。”德拉科站起来说。哈利也站了起来，德拉科用魔杖指着沙发，让它缩小。他们没有从窗户飞回去——德拉科说，对于一个变形了的、萎缩了的沙发来说，这不是最安全的方法——而是用那种突然消失的方式，挤进黑暗中，重新出现在客厅里。他们从沙发上下来，下了楼，穿过一层的店面，回到德拉科的卧室。在那里，德拉科开始变形那张床。  
结果是床垫和毯子都窄了很多。德拉科把一条毛绒绒的毛巾变形了，这样他们俩都能有枕头了。然后他让哈利睡了上铺。  
“德拉科。”他们俩在黑暗中躺下后，哈利说。  
“怎么了，哈利？”  
哈利把头探到一边。“你以前睡过双层床吗？”  
“不算睡过。”德拉科躺在狭窄的铺位上，双手交叉放在被子外面。他看上去一点也不像是准备睡觉的样子，但是他已经换上了睡衣。白色的，很宽松，比起德拉科的大部分的衣服，并不是那么精美。  
哈利把脑袋放回枕头上，闭上了眼睛。德拉科给哈利变出的睡衣要漂亮得多，不同于他以前穿的那条蓝白条纹的，这些是绿色和银色的，感觉有点滑，像丝绸。这是哈利穿过的最舒服的衣服。“德拉科。”哈利说，又把头探到一边。  
德拉科睁开了眼睛：“怎么，哈利？”  
“当你变出新衣服并把它们放进浴室时，它们是睡衣吗？你是不是一遍又一遍地用同样的衣服变出新衣服？”  
“不，哈利。”哈利没戴眼镜，在他眼里，德拉科的脸只是一个模糊的白色轮廓——月光从双层床的窗户透进来，照亮了他的脸。“它们是不同的衣服。我把旧的都洗了。”  
“哦。”哈利把头放回枕头上。  
他躺了一会儿，但没有听到德拉科的鼾声。  
“德拉科。”哈利说，又把头探到一边。  
“嗯，哈利。”  
“你真的会打鼾吗？”  
“我不确定。也许你可以告诉我，如果你让我睡觉的话。”  
德拉科在开玩笑，哈利很确定，但他还是把脑袋放回了枕头上。“德拉科？”又过了一分钟，他从床边上探出头来说。  
“嗯，哈利？”  
“有在你家过夜的人吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是朋友们过来的时候。”哈利说，“然后他们就留在这里过夜。达力有过一次；那挺可怕的。”  
“是的，哈利。我有——过夜的朋友。”  
“哦。”哈利仍然悬在床边，“好玩吗？”  
“哈利。”德拉科刚开口，又停住了。“是的，”他最后说，“他们挺有趣的。”  
“德拉科？”哈利这次甚至没有把脑袋放回枕头上。  
“嗯，哈利？”  
“这算不算？”  
“算什么？”  
“过夜。”  
“是的，哈利。这是过夜。只是没有一起睡觉的部分。”  
“德拉科？”  
“怎么，哈利？”  
“减龄魔药掉在我身上，我很高兴。”  
德拉科转过身来看着他，他的脸在黑暗中显得那么苍白。他的手举了起来，犹豫了一下，然后拨开哈利额头上的刘海，露出了伤疤。  
哈利真希望自己不在上铺。他想在下面那层，挨着德拉科躺着——或者回到躺在沙发上的时候，德拉科搂着他，自己的头靠在他的肩膀上。有时候，达力做噩梦的时候，他会跑去跟佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父一起睡觉。哈利听见过他们谈论这些。他听他们说过，只有婴儿才会和父母一起睡，只有婴儿才会做噩梦，而达力需要坚强，需要睡在自己的小床上。  
哈利不想当巨婴。但是不管怎样，他就是想被德拉科抱着睡觉。  
德拉科把手抽了回去。“我很感激。”德拉科开口了，但声音有些沙哑。他清了清嗓子。“我很高兴有机会更好地了解你，哈利。我觉得我——我以前不理解。”  
“理解什么？”哈利问，脑袋仍然悬在床边。他真傻，竟然希望德拉科再碰他一下。  
“你。”德拉科只说了一个字。  
哈利并不知道德拉科是什么意思，他把头靠回枕头上。他的头朝下太久了，已经开始感觉怪怪的了。他试着去想德拉科可能理解了什么，但他无法集中注意力，他太困了，也太兴奋了，无法清楚地思考。  
“德拉科？”他问道，又把头探到一边。  
“怎么，哈利？”  
“飞贼怎么知道要飞到哪里去？”  
德拉科笑出了声：“睡觉。”  
“可是它们怎么知道的呢？”  
“去睡觉吧，哈利。明天早上我再告诉你。”  
哈利把头放在枕头上，闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 噗哈哈哈哈，过夜的朋友，我笑喷


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利看着他洗牌，再一次想起了自己的问题。“你为什么不结婚？”

接下来的三天里，他们的生活渐渐形成了一种模式。德拉科总是比哈利起得早，这使哈利怀疑德拉科究竟睡了多少觉。然而，双层床还在。尽管德拉科躺在床上时总是催促着哈利去睡觉，但他总是不厌其烦地回答哈利的问题，直到哈利真的睡着。  
早上，哈利醒来的时候会看到那只银狐。一离开卧室，他就会发现德拉科在实验室里工作。德拉科那时通常已经穿好衣服了，和往常一样帅气。但哈利发现，德拉科有时也会穿着睡衣，然后在外面套一件长外套：德拉科称它为晨衣，虽然这听起来很无聊，但实际上它很酷。哈利觉得德拉科穿着这些的时候看起来像是那种非常重要的人物，比如：一个破案的侦探，但穿着睡衣和拖鞋的那种。德拉科听到以后，也给哈利变出了一件晨衣，这样他们两个都变得很酷了。哈利问自己能不能留着这些衣服，德拉科说不能，因为变形后的衣服不能很好地保持这个状态。但那天是哈利的中间生日，所以星期五的时候，猫头鹰送来了一件晨衣。  
哈利把它从棕色包装纸里拿了出来。  
“你不喜欢吗？”德拉科问，“我还以为你喜欢我穿的那种晨衣呢。”  
“我很喜欢。”哈利赶紧说。  
“但是？”  
哈利不想抱怨，毕竟他收到了这么好的礼物。但德拉科已经知道有什么地方不对头了。“你的是银绿色的。”  
德拉科嘴唇古怪地抽动着：“我想你可能更喜欢这些颜色。”  
哈利看着红色和金色相间的丝绸，“很棒。”他说，因为它确实很棒。尽管德拉科的那件看起来不那么卡通，而且优雅得多。  
德拉科的嘴唇更古怪了。“如果你愿意，你可以要绿色和银色的，哈利。”  
哈利抬头看着他：“你给我变出的睡衣是绿色的。”  
“是的，嗯——”德拉科的嘴唇不停地扭曲着，“我只是在自娱自乐。但如果你真的喜欢绿色，我可以安排。”  
哈利终于意识到，德拉是在竭力不笑出声来。“什么事这么好笑？”  
“没什么。只是——我觉得长大后的你不会喜欢绿色。”  
哈利瞥了一眼包裹。“但，反正它也不够大。”  
“这是一件会变长的外袍，”德拉科说，“它们会随着你的年龄增长而变大。但是，哈利，别在意太多，如果你喜欢绿色，你就要绿色的。”  
“我为什么不喜欢绿色？我的眼睛就是绿色的。”  
“确实，而且你穿绿色很好看。”  
“真的？”哈利被激起了兴趣，“长大的我穿绿色很好看吗？”  
“我们把这个退回去，好吗？”德拉科说着，一把抓过那件红色和金色的长袍，然后转身去把它包起来。  
星期六的时候，绿色长袍送来了。然后哈利和德拉科吃了早饭。德拉科每天都做不同的早餐，哈利从来没有机会选，因为德拉科总是在哈利醒来之前就开始做，但所有的菜都很美味——比利时华夫饼、薄饼，还有炸土豆条和佛罗伦萨鸡蛋。所有的早餐都带着培根，即使有时候培根看起来和它们并不搭。  
早饭后，他们在实验室里研究魔药。德拉科没有再给哈利一本书看，而是让哈利帮忙解决指示剂的问题。他们一共制作出了13个指示剂，其中5例呈阳性。第一次成功后，哈利抬头望着德拉科，问道——同时竭力掩饰自己的失望——“这是不是说明，你可以开始制作解药了？”  
“这只是其中的一种成分，”德拉科说，“而且，我本来就认为它很可能就在其中。”  
“哦，”哈利说。“什么成分？”  
“乌鸦的爪子。大多数与年龄有关的魔药都包含这种成分。”  
“恶。”哈利皱着眉表达了自己的意见。  
“来吧。”德拉科说着，朝楼梯走去。“我们得等到你的拇指褪色。”  
哈利的大拇指变成了亮紫色，他跟着德拉科上楼去拿扫帚。下午的时候，他们通常会做其他事情，等待着用于制作魔药的那些材料煨干。有两天他们到威尔特郡的绿色草坪上飞行，有一天德拉科向哈利展示了巫师如何决斗。  
“人们真的会决斗吗？”德拉科给他看过之后，哈利问。  
“愚蠢的人会。”  
“你决斗过吗？”哈利问，不是因为他认为德拉科很愚蠢，而是因为德拉科经常说自己的坏话，哈利觉得这也许是另一件伪装出的坏事。  
“没有，哈利。”德拉科说，“我……有一次我以为我可以，但我是个十足的懦夫。顺便说一句，你可以和蛇说话。”  
“是的。”哈利继续吃着德拉科做的午餐咖喱。德拉科也不再让他挑选午餐，但德拉科做的每样东西都是哈利吃过的最好的东西。哈利开始怀疑，德拉科不太喜欢哈利选的饭菜，不过他并不介意。他以前从来没有吃过这么多好吃的东西，也不知道。不然的话，他肯定会要除了炸鱼和土豆条外的东西。  
“你已经知道了？”德拉科惊讶地看着他。  
“我和动物园里的一条蛇说过话。然后玻璃消失了，它逃走了。就是我来这儿之前刚刚发生的事。”  
“天，哈利。”德拉科放下碗，“你怎么可能不知道你会魔法？”  
“我不知道。”哈利耸耸肩，“我只是觉得……我真的很倒霉。”  
“倒霉？因为你和蛇说话，帮它逃跑？哈利。你不是倒霉，你很酷。”  
“感觉上不那么酷。”哈利说，“不过我的确希望这条蛇能回到巴西。”  
德拉科盯着他，哈利意识到，他口中的巴西听起来像是随便说的什么地方。  
“那是它的家乡。”他解释道。  
德拉科只是一直盯着他。“哈利。”他开始说，声音有些不安。  
可怕的寂静一直延续着，哈利自己也注意到了德拉科对威尔特郡这一地区的说法——草地上没有任何爬行的昆虫。天空中也没有飞翔的鸟儿。没有任何东西在移动，除了偶尔在风中懒洋洋地摇曳着的草，和德拉科呼吸时起伏的胸口。  
“这个，”哈利终于强迫自己说了出来，“这是错的吗？我是说那条蛇。”  
“哈利。”德拉科又说了一遍。他伸出手，又把哈利的刘海拨开。他以前也这么做过，好像是为了看看自己的伤疤。哈利觉得这感觉很好，因为尽管佩妮说他的伤疤很丑，但他的伤疤很酷，但他不明白为什么德拉科一直想看它，现在它让他感到不舒服。“哈利。”德拉科又说了一遍，“你没有做错任何事。”  
哈利离远了些，“有些是。”  
“那不是我——”德拉科的手颤抖着，但他把它放下了。“你是特殊的，哈利。你是如此、如此特别。难道你不知道……”但德拉科没有说完，他的声音渐渐消失了，他的眼神几乎是无助的。  
“只是一些玻璃。”哈利说着，不安地扭了扭肩膀。  
“梅林。”突然，德拉科捏了捏鼻梁。  
“怎么了？”  
“你没有假装。你从来没有——”德拉科的话又说到一半。  
“假装什么？”  
“没什么，哈利。只是——有时候，要接受的东西太多了。”  
“是什么？”  
”你。这些。”德拉科轻轻拍了拍手。“别在意这个，哈利。我带了布丁来。”德拉科走到篮子边，用魔杖把布丁拿了出来，然后用魔杖把它变成了又丑又摇晃的动物形状，哈利笑了起来。  
“我记得你妈妈说过，你不能把魔杖用在食物上。”  
“我妈妈不在，”德拉科说，“今天是我们的中间生日。我们想做什么就做什么。“然后他把布丁做成了一条蛇，不知德拉科怎么搞的，它在说：带我去巴巴巴——西吧，哈利。  
哈利笑了：“它不这么说话！”  
“我不管，哈利，”那条布丁蛇说，声音听起来很像德拉科。带我去巴巴巴——西。救救——我，把我从玻——璃——里救出来。  
哈利笑了又笑。  
*  
在威尔特郡下雨的那天，他们没有去飞行，但他们也没有接着熬制魔药——德拉科教哈利玩一种叫做“爆炸牌”的游戏。他们打了十遍，哈利仔细观察着德拉科是否作弊，但他似乎没有作弊。“你上次那么讨厌它。”当哈利指出这一点时，德拉科说。  
“因为这是作弊。”哈利说。  
“哦，是的，格兰芬多先生，我忘了。”  
“我不是‘非理性’的。” 哈利说，因为“格兰芬多”就是这个意思。  
“但你更关注比赛的规则，而不是取胜，这很格兰芬多。”  
“难道这不就是游戏的意义吗？”哈利说，这一次他有点生他的气。  
“一部分是。”德拉科承认，“你下过象棋吗？我想我听说过一种麻瓜变种。”  
“我不知道怎么玩。”哈利说。他以前听说过这件事，可是达力似乎觉得这件事很无聊。就这一次，哈利罕见地和达力达成了一致。  
“你的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱在这方面是个天才。”德拉科一边打牌一边说，“是我们这一级中玩的最好的。”  
“罗恩·韦斯莱？”想到自己也有朋友，哈利又兴奋起来，“是红头发的那个吗？”  
“是的，就是那个红头发的。该你了，哈利。”  
“他是什么样子？”哈利想知道，他不假思索地出了牌。  
“高大。”德拉科在哈利的卡片上又放了一张。  
“他为人不错吗？”又轮到哈利了。  
“他比那强多了，哈利。他很好。爆炸！”卡片爆炸了。  
“你说他很好，是什么意思？”哈利问，没有被爆炸声分散注意力。纸牌已经爆过五次了。  
“嗯，”德拉科说着，拿起那堆牌，把它们加到他的牌堆里。“他没有想要毒死任何人，也没有给他们任何被诅咒的珠宝。他从不试图解雇好人，也从不试图控制任何人的思想。他从不让疯子进入我们学校。我得说罗恩·韦斯莱是第一流的。”德拉科开始洗牌。  
“我想是吧。”哈利怀疑地说。他想告诉德拉科，他的思想很偏颇，但他仍然不确定那到底是什么意思，所以他忍住了。“他和那个棕色头发的女孩是朋友吗？格兰杰？”  
“哦，是的。”德拉科说，又打了一张牌。“他们结婚了。”  
“哦。”哈利对此感到有点失望。当德拉科说那个棕色头发的女孩是他最好的朋友时，他还以为自己长大后会有个女朋友，但现在想想，这似乎不太可能。他甚至不想要女朋友——至少现在不想。只是，有一个女朋友听起来很不错。突然，他想到了一点。“我——”他使劲咽了口唾沫，“我没有结婚，是吗？”他在那所房子里没有发现任何其他人住在那里的迹象，但他从来没有想到他可能会——  
“我相信你是个十成十的单身汉。” 德拉科漫不经心地说，“轮到你了。”  
哈利不太确定“十成十的单身汉”是什么意思，但他很确定它指的是单身。“挺好。”他打了一张牌。  
“原来你对婚姻不感兴趣。”德拉科看着纸牌。  
“我才十岁。”  
“好吧。”德拉科轻松地说，“我忘了。”  
“我的意思是，那样会很奇怪。”哈利说着，放下一张卡片。“如果我只有10岁，却有一个妻子，那就太奇怪了。”  
“啊。”他们来来回回打了几回合——先是德拉科，然后是哈利，最后是德拉科。突然，德拉科说：“有人跟你说过有关妻子的事情吗？”  
“呃。”哈利自己出了一张牌，“不算有。”  
“嗯，我也以为没有。”  
他们各自出牌，但都不是爆炸牌，所以他们继续。当德拉科打出一张爆炸牌时，他说：“我想，你将来会希望有一个妻子的。”可能他是想分散注意力，因为如果有两张爆炸牌的时候，你要说“爆炸”，而当纸牌爆炸时，你要留下那些牌。  
“什么？”  
“我问你，长大后是否想要个妻子。”  
“呃，”哈利说，觉得有点不舒服，“我想是的。我是说，难道不是每个人都会有妻子？”  
“赫敏·格兰杰就没有。”德拉科像开玩笑一样轻松地说，但他仍然在摆弄他的爆炸牌。哈利要赢了；无论如何，现在他自己的手里的牌更好。  
“我的意思是，男人们。”德拉科终于完成了出牌，所以哈利出了一张牌，那堆牌就爆炸了。“爆炸！”哈利叫了一声，拿到了那堆牌。“你怎么没结婚？”他一边洗牌，一边突然想起了这一点。  
“给我。”德拉科说，“我替你洗牌。”  
“如果你作弊怎么办？”哈利说，但还是把它们递了过去。  
“我保证，我将不会这么做。”德拉科干笑着，接过牌洗了一遍。  
有时候德拉科很奇怪，因为谁会说“将不会”（shan’t）这个词？但哈利看着他洗牌，再一次想起了自己的问题：“你为什么不结婚？”  
“我不想要一个妻子，哈利。”德拉科说着，把卡片递了回去。  
“为什么不？”  
“轮到你了。”德拉科说。他似乎真的对这场游戏很感兴趣。  
哈利出了一张牌，德拉科在上面又出了一张。哈利在那上面又出了一张，是爆炸牌，所以他继续出。德拉科一声不吭，哈利出了三张牌。“现在轮到你了。”哈利说。  
“我从来没遇见过一个我想娶的女人，”德拉科终于说话了，打了另一张牌。  
“哦。那，你将来会遇见吗？”  
“可能不会，哈利。”  
“哦。”哈利说。心想，这听起来有点悲伤，他又打了一张牌。也许，如果德拉科赢了，他会更高兴。或者至少不那么心烦意乱。  
德拉科放下一张卡片，突然说道：“我们的老校长一直没有结婚。有些人就是这样。”  
哈利仍然觉得这听起来很悲伤，他又打了一张牌。又是一张爆炸牌，所以他又出了一次，又是爆炸牌，所以他继续出。  
“他受到很多人的爱戴，”德拉科说。“我们的校长。而且，他也爱很多人。”  
“你想念他吗？”哈利问，终于出完了。  
“我并不是十分了解他。”德拉科打了一张牌。“但他死的时候，我和他在一起。”  
“哦。”哈利说，不知道该说什么。  
德拉科又出了一张牌，然后又是一张。“显然，你当时也在场。你看，哈利。最后他并不孤单。爆炸！”牌爆炸了，德拉科把它们扫到他自己的那堆牌里。“我想，不管怎么说，他当时可能就是这么想的，”德拉科一边说，一边洗牌，“他看待事物的方式总是很奇特。”  
最后，哈利终于明白了这次谈话让人伤心的地方是什么。他坚定地说：“我想，你不会孤单的。”  
“你也不会。”德拉科说，“我相信你会找到一个非常漂亮的妻子，生很多非常漂亮的孩子。”慢慢地，他的牌堆终于整理好了，德拉科又出了一张牌。  
“你可以当他们的教父。”哈利冲动地说，“就像小天狼星·布莱克一样。”  
“我很乐意，哈利。”德拉科轻声说。最后，他抬起头来：“我非常乐意。”  
“但是没有被监禁起来的部分。”哈利补充道。  
“没错，”德拉科低声说道，“我相信你会注意到这点。该你了，哈利。”  
整个下午，他们都一直在玩爆炸牌。


	13. Chapter 13

晚上，德拉科让哈利挑晚餐吃什么。哈利又一次选了炸鱼和炸土豆条。在那之后，他选择了他们第一次野餐时吃的那种迷你威灵顿牛肉，再然后是们第二次野餐时吃的咖喱。德拉科对此忍俊不禁，但他还是按哈利说的做了。哈利再也没有吃到吐过。饭后他们会一起洗碗。  
通常在晚饭之后，他们会去魔药实验室待一段时间，德拉科会把一些材料整理出来放在一起炖、浸泡、或者是隔夜晾干，不然就是混合在一起，这样这些材料就可以恰好混合足够长的时间。有一次，他需要验证一些事情；还有一次，德拉科把一些海参必须放进箱子里冷藏。德拉科说，根据他们已经找到的那五种成分，他已经理解了使哈利变小的那种原始减龄药剂，但只有一种成分除外。如果他们能找到这个成分，德拉科就可以着手熬制解药了。但他也说了，正是这种成分使得减龄药剂的药效如此强大。它一定是某种特殊的、不同寻常的东西——也许是非法的——否则德拉科早就知道它是什么了。有时他会在账本上写些东西，说是在记录自己的实验过程。  
晚上的魔药实验过后，哈利和德拉科几乎总是去客厅，坐在壁炉前。在那里，他们喝着热巧克力，德拉科教哈利念咒语，给他念童话书里的故事，或者和他一起玩爆炸牌。当哈利要求再看一些新的照片时，他们看完了那本相册的其余部分，但德拉科说他也没有其他的照片了。  
“那你能告诉我有关你父母的事情吗？”哈利问，在沙发上挪了挪身子。通常如果他那样做了，德拉科会用手臂抱住他，这样德拉科自己不会被压到，但这次德拉科没有这样做。  
“为什么？”德拉科说，眉心开始出现皱纹。  
哈利耸耸肩。“我没有父母，所以我想知道那是什么感觉。”  
“当然可以。”德拉科很快地说。但他看着炉火，什么也没说。  
“他们很好吗？”哈利问，尽管他已经知道德拉科的父母一定很好。  
“我的父母。”德拉科开始说，然后停了下来，就像他有时做的那样，“他们非常相爱，”他最后说，“他们更加爱我。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
德拉科深吸了一口气，然后轻轻吐了出来。哈利猜想德拉科一定很想念他的父母，哈利不知道他们在哪儿。“妈妈，她……在我去霍格沃茨之前，我们每天都在一起玩。我入学以后，她就给我寄来猫头鹰巧克力、套头衫、玩具和糖果。爸爸，他——他什么也没说，只是希望我在学校里表现好，打魁地奇球，和其他同学建立联系，不让我被洗脑，还有——还有其他的一切，但是我——我想，在他心里，他和妈妈一样担心和关心我。”  
德拉科揉搓着他的袖口，好像它不是很直，也不是很平，但德拉科的一切都是完美的，所以哈利不确定他在做什么。德拉科继续说：“我第一天上学时，爸爸几乎给我买了对角巷的所有东西。他说他想让我做好准备，我很富有，我应该表现出来，其他的孩子应该——他们应该尊敬我。但我现在意识到，他的意思是想让我过得舒服，交一些朋友。还有，他为我感到骄傲。”  
哈利有太多问题想问了，不知道该选哪一个。“他为什么为你感到骄傲？”  
“因为我是他的儿子。”  
“他为什么认为你会被洗脑？是咒语吗？”  
“不，他父亲不太喜欢霍格沃茨。他——他非常傲慢，哈利。”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
德拉科又玩弄着他的袖口。“邓布利多。”他开始说，然后又停住了。  
“校长？”哈利问，他挤了挤，故意压着德拉科的胳膊，但德拉科还是没有搂住他。“大家都喜欢的那个？”  
“是的。但父亲……”德拉科动了一下，似乎是为了减轻胳膊上的压力，但他仍然没有用胳膊搂住哈利。哈利失望地停止了挤他。“他不喜欢邓布利多。”  
“为什么？”  
“邓布利多非常……他有时候不按常理出牌，不像其他人那样——其他人总是围绕在父亲身边；你知道吗，因为我父亲非常重要。”  
“哦。”哈利想了想，“因为他是一个非常勇敢的人？”  
“因为他很有钱，”德拉科说。  
“噢。”  
“还有……”德拉科突然又开口了。哈利等着，最后德拉科继续说：“爸爸不——他不赞成邓布利多的生活方式。他说——他以为会……给我树立一个坏榜样。”  
“什么样的生活方式？”  
德拉科摆弄着他的袖口，但哈利看得出，德拉科实际上并没有拿它做什么。他只是把它拽下来，揉着他的胳膊，好像很痒或者很疼。“记得我说过的吗？邓布利多从未结过婚。那种生活方式。”  
“你爸爸因为邓布利多没有结婚而生气？”哈利惊讶地问。  
“这不是唯一的原因。”德拉科很快地说。“他只是，父亲非常希望我长大后有个妻子。尤其是，我觉得他想要——他想让我给他生孙子，把马尔福的名字延续下去。”  
“哦。”哈利试图想办法让德拉科好受些，但什么也想不出来。“但他还是爱你的，”他最后想到，“还有你的妈妈。”  
“对。”终于，德拉科的手臂搂住了他，尽快他的胳膊已经被哈利压了好久了。看起来，德拉科终于想起来这个简单的解决方案了。  
“因为他给了你很多礼物，所以你知道他很爱你？”哈利问，仍然好奇被爱是什么样子。  
“不仅如此，”德拉科说，“还记得我告诉过你，我父亲给我念故事书吗？”  
“还有那些配音。”  
“如果他不爱我，他就不会那么做。”德拉科把哈利搂得更紧了。“他还教我怎么飞行。”  
“就像你教我的那样？”  
“是的，哈利。德拉科微微一笑。“就像我教你的那样。”  
“如果他不爱你，他就不会这么做？”  
“不。我想他不会。”德拉科的胳膊紧紧地搂着他。  
“他会给你做早餐吗？”  
“我们有家养小精灵。”  
“什么是家养小精灵？”  
“总是想给你做早餐的那种生物，”德拉科说，“他们想要为你洗所有的碗碟，洗所有的衣服，还要跟在你屁股后面收拾。如果你不让他们这么做的话，他们会变得很沮丧。所以你必须确保他们有足够的家务活要干。”  
“佩妮姨妈一定以为我是家养小精灵。”哈利说。  
“我必须承认，哈利。”德拉科看上去很严肃，他的金发被火光照亮了。“我不喜欢佩妮姨妈。”  
“你见过她吗？”哈利好奇地问。  
“不，”德拉科慢慢地说。“不过，如果我真的见到她的话，我肯定会向她施咒的。”  
“为什么？”  
“有时候，如果你爱一个人，你会做一些别的事情，”德拉科说，“你为他们辩护。你想伤害那些会伤害他们的人。”  
“你爸爸妈妈因为你伤害过别人吗？”  
“有过。”德拉科看向别处。  
“谁？”哈利问，觉得这听起来很令人兴奋。“那个人对你做了什么？”  
德拉科什么也没说。当哈利抬头看他时，德拉科正盯着炉火，哈利不禁觉得他让德拉科很伤心。“德拉科？”哈利问。  
德拉科转过身来，低头望着他，之前的表情不着痕迹地被一个空白的表情取代。“父亲曾经对一个舞蹈老师施咒，因为她侮辱了我。”  
哈利想了想，想到德拉科说他会对佩妮姨妈施咒，哈利问道：“你会向达力施咒吗？”  
“哈利。我——”德拉科戛然而至，然后咽了口唾沫。过了很长一段时间，他又转向炉火那边。“如果你需要我，我会向你表哥施魔法——但我怀疑你是否真的需要。你是个十足的自给自足的人。”  
自给自足意味着你可以为自己做任何事情。哈利一直认为自给自足听起来很棒，但德拉科用魔法对付达力听起来也很棒，哈利分不清他更喜欢哪种。也许最好是自给自足，并且有一个像德拉科那样的保护者，如果你需要他，他会帮助你。哈利又抬头看着德拉科，金色的灯光照在他脸上。哈利想坐得离他近一些，但他已经尽可能地靠近了。不过，如果他稍微倾斜一下身子，哈利就能挨到他更多。哈利以为德拉科可能不会注意到，就试了试。  
哈利一挪动身子，德拉科的胳膊就紧紧地搂着哈利，把他拉了过来。哈利把头靠在德拉科的胸口上，想看看德拉科的表情，他发现德拉科还在看着炉火。他看上去一点也不烦，所以哈利把头缩了回去。  
“你父母还做了什么？”他们教过你魔法吗？你和他们一起玩了爆炸牌吗？你……”哈利试着去想巫师们做的其他事情。“决斗呢？”  
“他们俩都教过我魔法。妈妈和我一起玩过爆炸牌——还有很多其他的游戏。父亲教我决斗。”  
哈利不安地把头转向德拉科，想再看看他的表情。“还有什么？”  
很长一段时间，德拉科什么也没说。然后他说：“他们所做的一切，都是因为他们想让我成功。他们希望我有影响力，受人喜爱，但这从来都不是为了他们自己，不管那在外人看起来是什么样子。他们认为这会使我幸福。这就是他们所关心的——让我幸福。”  
哈利实在想象不出有两个人一心只想让你幸福。这似乎超出了你的需要，只有佩妮似乎总是想让达力高兴，但达力看起来似乎从来没有多幸福。“是吗？”哈利问，“你幸福吗？我是说。”  
“有时候。”  
“你为什么不能一直幸福？”  
“哈利。”德拉科停顿了一下，这通常意味着他对某事感到心烦意乱。哈利不明白是怎么回事，也许德拉科不喜欢谈论使他不高兴的事情。哈利可以理解。他也不喜欢谈论碗柜，但主要是因为它太无聊了。“当人们希望你幸福时，”德拉科最后说，“就会有一种期待。当人们对你有很高的期望时，有时你会担心自己无法达到那些期望。”  
“你很担心吗？”哈利抬头看着他。德拉科还在盯着火堆。“当你还是个孩子的时候？”  
“一直都是。”德拉科目不转睛地盯着炉火，哈利看了一眼，想看看是不是火出了什么问题。“他们。”德拉科开始说，然后又停了下来。“他们想让我成为一个，我无法成为的人。”  
“一个宇航员吗？”  
这似乎把德拉科拉了出来，使他低头看着哈利。佩妮说达力可以成为宇航员，但哈利认为达力不行。“没有。”德拉科说，微微一笑。“不是一个宇航员。”  
“那他们想让你做什么？”  
德拉科盯着哈利看了很久，哈利以为德拉科不会回答。德拉科的笑容消失了，眉头紧锁，嘴角下垂。然后，德拉科说：“他们希望我像他们一样。我试过了，但是不行。最后，我做不到。”  
“我不希望你像他们那样。我喜欢你现在的样子。”由于伸长脖子很不方便，哈利又低下头，把头靠在德拉科的胸前。  
“哈利。”  
在那之后，德拉科什么也没说，但哈利在等着。他能听到德拉科的心脏在这里跳动，一种稳定的砰砰声。然后德拉科把手放在哈利的头发上。  
“哈利，”德拉科低声说，“我也喜欢你现在的样子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文第三章终于翻译完了我长舒一口气！  
目前进度26%  
最近真是忙到脚不沾地，我跪


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这场很长！7k+字！

星期天早上，德拉科说：“我们可能需要再出去一趟，哈利。”  
早饭还没吃完，哈利嘴里还满是果酱吐司。“去哪儿？”他说，嘴里塞满了面包皮。  
“魔法部。”  
哈利又嚼了一会儿，终于咽了下去。“我记得你说过——那个长大的我不信任那里的人。”  
“是的。”德拉科说，用魔杖把他自己的盘子收起来，放到水池里，“所以我们要使用伪装。”  
哈利正要再咬下一块吐司，停了一下，把吐司从嘴里拿开，说道：“伪装？”  
“是的。”德拉科把盘子洗干净，开始用手收拾起来，“我有个好主意。”  
“伪装成什么样？”哈利问，尽管他很激动，但尽量不让自己的声音显得太激动。  
最后，德拉科转过身来：“我们的样子。”  
“什么？”  
德拉科用魔杖指着桌子，把果酱和黄油也清理干净，转身把它们收拾起来。他回到桌边，手忙脚乱地摆弄着餐垫，用魔杖把它擦干净，尽管在哈利看来它并不脏。然后他收起魔杖，又把它拿了出来。  
哈利注意到，德拉科有时候不喜欢回答问题，但与弗农姨父不同，他从不让哈利不要问。哈利很确定德拉科一定会解释这件事，所以哈利静静地等着，直到德拉科生气了，坐了下来。  
“你还记得格里莫广场12号那里的文件吗？”  
“是的。”哈利警惕地说，“你说那里什么都没有。”  
“我说过你可能在交叉引用什么东西，”德拉科说，“有些文件缺失了。我想起来了——我突然想到——那些文件可能在魔法部，但如果它们在那里——如果在的话，它们很可能在你的办公桌前。”  
“我有办公桌？”哈利精神一振。自己有一张独立的办公桌：这让他看起来是个很重要的人物。  
德拉科微微一笑，嘴角微微一扭。“是的，哈利，你有一张办公桌。”  
“我们要去翻看那张桌子吗？”  
“就是这样，哈利。”德拉科又玩起了餐具垫，他的魔杖使边缘的流苏舞动起来。“唯一有合理的理由翻看你办公桌的人，就是你自己。”  
“我来吧。”哈利说，尽管桌子很无聊，但那是一张警察的办公桌，属于一个成年人。他不知道里面有没有手铐。魔法手铐之类的。  
“没错，”德拉科说。“只有——如果有人看到一个十岁的哈利·波特在翻他的桌子，可能会，引发质询。”  
哈利很确定“引发咨询”是指人们会问问题。不管怎样，他明白问题出在哪儿——德拉科坚持认为他们不能信任任何人。  
“我需要和你在一起，”德拉科说，“因为我读过那些其他的文件，我更了解我们要找的是什么。而且，我对魔法世界了解得更多，可以更容易地回答任何想要阻止我们的人提出的问题。因此，最好是我……”他的声音渐渐消失，又继续拨弄着餐具垫。哈利的心一沉。  
“你不能带我去。“他现在知道为什么德拉科不想说了。  
“不，你得去。”德拉科说，“我不确定傲罗的安全设施会不会让我通过，但防护咒会认出你的身份，即使你变小了。”  
“就像我的房子那样？”哈利问，突然感觉好多了。  
“没错。此外，”德拉科补充道，脸上又闪过一丝笑容，“我没有闯进魔法部的经验。和以前这样做过的人一起去，这将是巨大的精神支持。”  
“我闯过？”哈利的眼睛整睁得更大了：“可你说，那是巫师政府！”  
“我相信，你有你的理由。”  
这并不能使哈利平静下来，尽管德拉科似乎觉得这很有趣。“我，我被监禁了吗？”  
“哦，不。你为此获得了一枚奖章。”  
“可是——为什么？”  
“在魔法世界里，有些事情是很落后的，哈利。”德拉科停止了摆弄餐垫。当他说话时，他的声音听起来比以前坚定多了。“我们要闯进魔法部。但要做到这一点，我必须变成你，你必须——变成另外一个人。”  
“你变成我？”  
“是的，”德拉科说，“31岁的你。”  
“怎么变？”  
“有一种叫复方汤剂的魔药，”德拉科说，“它可以让你暂时改变外形，变成别人。我所需要的只是获得你身体的一部分，当然，从正确的年龄的你的身上。”  
“那些头发。”哈利喘着气说。  
“是的。”德拉科又开始玩弄餐具垫，哈利想起了德拉科是如何在魁地奇比赛中作弊的。他没有说实话，哈利猜想他应该预料到这一点。佩妮姨妈和德思礼姨父一辈子都在欺骗他。说谎一定是大人都会干的事情。  
你总是说真话，哈利。我因此而钦佩你。  
“这才是你拿走它的原因。”哈利说，“从我的房子里拿走。所以你才把头发拿走。”  
德拉科的目光迅速向上一闪。“这——这只是一部分原因，哈利。我说的其他事情也是真的。”  
“那我们以前为什么不去呢？”哈利问，”去魔法部。如果你有了头发可以变成我——”  
“今天是星期天，”德拉科说，“那里的人会更少，所以被质问的机会也会更少。此外，”他补充说，听起来有点自卫的意味，“我希望，如果我能缩小原始药剂的成分范围，我就不用找那个酿造减龄魔药的药剂师了。但现在我们只剩下最后一种成分了，我不知道这成分是什么。这一定是我以前从未见过的东西，某种强大的魔法物质……”他皱起眉头，不再纠结于餐具垫，但看上去很不高兴。“没有它，我想我无法熬制解药。”  
哈利看着德拉科，看着他嘴角往下歪的角度，眼睛下面仍然是青紫的黑眼圈。哈利认为德拉科睡觉的时间并不多，尽管每当半夜哈利去查看时，德拉科都躺在那里。他当然没有打鼾。  
德拉科没有撒谎，真的没有。他只是没有把一切都说出来，哈利不知道他错过了多少东西，因为德拉科以为他听不懂。“没关系。”哈利听见自己说。  
德拉科抬头看着他。  
哈利继续说，“如果你已经把我治好了，我就不知道怎么决斗了，也不会玩‘爆炸牌’了。”  
德拉科的嘴唇轻轻撅起来：“你会知道的。只是，你不是从我这里学到的而已。”  
“从你这里学到的，更好。”哈利吃完了面包，“我能变成谁？”  
德拉科好像轻轻叹了口气。“复方汤剂有监管条例。未经允许变为别人是违法的。”  
现在哈利终于明白了德拉科一直在犹豫什么。他可以得到十岁的哈利的许可，但他没有得到31岁哈利的许可。也许德拉科认为大的那个他会因为这个非常生气——哈利又一次认为长大的那个他听起来实在有点混蛋。“但无论如何，我们都已经违法了，不是吗？”哈利说，“因为我们要闯魔法部。”  
“是的。”德拉科有点犹豫地说，“但这不仅是违法的，哈利。这么做，很无礼。”  
“为什么？”  
“是别人的身体。”德拉科说，“你必须获得他们身体的一部分。然后假扮他们；它是……人们不应该这样做。它——它是……”他的表情很古怪，“不道德的。”  
哈利不想做不道德的事。他知道这是不好的，尽管他仍然有点不清楚这一切意味着什么。“那我有什么——”哈利打断了他的话，注视着他，“你！我能成为你吗？”  
德拉科微微笑了。“如果你不介意的话。”  
“你疯了吗？我为什么要介意？我们闯进魔法部，你变成我，我变成你，看看我的办公桌，有人会问我们问题，然后我们假装成正常的样子。我为什么要介意呢？”  
德拉科的脸微微红了起来，两颊开始泛红。“嗯，对。好吧，”他说着，急忙站了起来。“那么，把你的早餐吃完，我们就可以出发了。”  
德拉科已经离开了厨房，所以哈利飞一样地吃完了早饭，急速擦好盘子，导致盘子上还残留着几道糖浆。不管了，哈利把它收起来，冲出厨房，穿过客厅，跑下楼梯。  
在实验室里，德拉科拿着两个小烧杯。烧杯里的东西看起来有点像泥浆一样粘稠，还冒着小气泡。“我还没有加上头发，”德拉科说，“最好我们先换好等下要穿的衣服——我们现在穿的衣服对谁都不合适。”  
“哦。”哈利说，尽管他很兴奋，但还是感到失望。“我长得矮吗？”  
德拉科似乎觉得这很有趣。“一点也不矮。”哈利看上去还是很担心，所以德拉科又说了一句：“别担心，哈利。当你看到过去的自己时，我想你会非—常—满意。我先来好吗？”  
哈利不知道德拉科是什么意思，但当他走进卧室时，哈利才意识到德拉科要在那里喝，因为他必须先换衣服。哈利想明白了之后，他有点希望自己是第一个去的。如果他已经变成了德拉科，看到自己长大了也不会那么紧张。毕竟在德拉科的身体里以后，无论什么事情都大概会变得更好。  
在等待德拉科的时候，哈利坐立不安，他走过去看了看剩下的那杯泥浆一样的东西。令人惊讶的是，它似乎一点气味都没有。他有点想尝一尝，但在学校里哈利学到，你的皮肤上总会有小块的皮屑脱落，他不想弄脏它，所以他没有碰它。德拉科花了很长时间。哈利转向长凳上的其他东西，拿起一个罐子，里面装满了好像精致的翅膀的东西。  
然后门开了，哈利转过身，一个男人从德拉科的卧室里走了出来。  
他看上去很可怕。  
哈利往后退了一步，罐子从他手里掉了下来。  
“哈利。”那人说。他向他走来，“你没事吧？”  
哈利一步一步往后退，一直退到墙边。  
“哈利。”那人又说了一遍，这次音调更高了，声音与他那张严厉、严肃的嘴巴十分不相配。他把空烧杯放在实验台上。“是我。”  
“可是我，”哈利听见自己说，声音听起来也太高了。他深吸了一口气：“为什么我长成这样？”  
“什么样？”那人看上去很生气，但他说话的方式却不生气。“哈利，怎么了？我以为你会……”他的声音颤抖着，“很开心。”  
哈利已经长大成人的身体并不矮。他的身体不比德拉科高，但更宽，肩膀和胸部更宽。他的身体没有阿诺德·施瓦辛格那么大块头——弗农姨父认为阿诺德·施瓦辛格是最受杰出的，但他看起来有点像那种能打翻你的人，如果他想的话。但这还不是最糟糕的部分。最糟糕的是，他看上去确实很想这么做。  
他有一张凶恶的脸。  
他的脸全部由尖利的棱角和粗糙的线条组成，络腮胡子从他的头发一直延伸到下巴，头发垂下来掖在耳后，长长的一绺一绺顺着他的耳朵垂下来。在别人身上，它可能看起来很酷。想想看，要是换了别人，也许全身都看起来很酷；只是，哈利希望他长大后看上去友好亲切。还有，英俊。以及，优雅、时髦。像德拉科那样。  
“这……”哈利咽了口唾沫，“这很好。只是，我，我没想到会是这样。”  
“但是你难道不——我以为你会很高兴的。”  
“为什么？“后来哈利才想起德拉科说过，他认为哈利会很满意的。  
“因为你是这么……这么……”  
但是德拉科没有说完，哈利不知道他要说什么。也许是“强壮”，因为他确实是那样的。达力长大后很可能想要一个这样的身体，而不是现在他长成的那样。哈利尽量让自己庆幸一点，毕竟自己看上去不像成年的达力。可是成年的达力虽然满头花白的头发，但他看上去一点也不吓人。而就是他的身体，充满威胁性。  
“还好。”哈利说，“对不起，我打破了罐子。”  
“哈利，我不在乎那个罐子。”变成哈利身体的德拉科更近了一些，现在他听起来不那么紧张了，反而透出更关心的语气，他的样子也好多了。他严厉的脸上的纹路缓和了，但哈利仍然觉得他看上去有点野蛮。  
“我怎么会有胡子？”哈利脱口而出。  
变成哈利的德拉科摸了摸他下巴一侧的胡子，好像他忘了自己有胡子一样。“我问过你一次，但你……我以为是因为这样看起来……你二十八岁左右就开始这样留胡子了。”  
“哦。”  
“哈利，你……”德拉科又向前迈了一步，眉毛一扬，下巴一松，他看上去几乎是温和的。“你难道不认为它……？”但德拉科没有把问题问完，而是继续问：“你确定你没事吗？”  
“我只是没想到。”哈利说。“我总是这样穿吗？”  
德拉科低头看着自己，那张冷酷无情的脸上又露出了愁容。这一次哈利知道这个皱眉不是针对他，但他还是不喜欢这个表情。哈利立刻认出了那几件衣服——德拉科穿着猩红色长袍、手套、束腰外衣、腰带、马裤和靴子，那是哈利第一次缩小到现在的年龄和身材时穿的。他不知道德拉科是不是也穿着那双橙色的袜子。“不总是这样。”德拉科说，听起来有点不知所措。  
“嗯。”沉默一过，哈利说，“我还要变成你吗？”  
“是的。是的，当然。”德拉科转过身，用魔杖指着摔碎在地上的罐子，低声念着咒语，把它修好。聚集在一起后，玻璃又拼在一起，恢复了原来的形状。但是可爱的透明昆虫翅膀仍然洒的满地都是。德拉科也用魔杖指着它们，把它们放回罐子里，然后把罐子放回凳子上。他拿起盛满泥浆一样液体的烧杯，转身对着哈利。“我已经把衣服放在床上了。记得先换上。然后加上这个，”德拉科说，给了哈利一根金色的头发，“再把它喝光。”  
“是的，先生。”  
德拉科扮了个鬼脸。“哈利。我仍然是德拉科。”  
“没错，”哈利说，“我们原来不是朋友，对吧？”  
那张脸——哈利长大了的脸——变冷了，表情平平，跟德拉科不一样。“是的。”德拉科说，但他的声音听起来筋疲力尽。  
看着这张脸，哈利可以确信他们不是朋友，这是他以前从未有过的感觉，这让他想起了整个计划中似乎缺失的一个小细节。“如果我们不是朋友，”哈利继续说，“你为什么要和我一起去魔法部？如果你变成我，我变成你，一起去，别人会认为我们是朋友吗？”  
“啊。”冷冷的表情融化了。哈利注意到他的眼睛是绿色的。他已经知道了，但他真的不知道让那双眼睛如此看着你是什么感觉，就好像他们能看透你一样。这不是一种很好的感觉。“没人会认为我们是朋友。”  
虽然德拉科的声音很温和，但听到这个消息，哈利不禁耷拉下了肩膀。  
“但你的确经常来找我咨询魔药。”  
“真的？”哈利精神一振。  
“真的。”那张脸微微一笑，实际上比哈利想象的要好得多。如果他那样笑的话，他看上去几乎是很好看的。也许那只是因为那身体里是德拉科。“其他傲罗也知道。事实上，因为我很擅长魔药，按照咨询的数量来判断，我可能承担了整个部门的咨询——除非是你接手的案子多如牛毛，不过这也有可能。”  
哈利不知道什么叫“多如牛毛”，但他确实从中得到了一些信息。“这就是为什么你是我唯一可以信任的人吗？”  
“我不知道。”那张脸又浮现出笑容，“也许你变回去后可以告诉我。”  
“好吧。”哈利说，伸手去拿烧杯和头发。“我会……我试一试。”  
“等一下，哈利。”德拉科把烧杯给了哈利，但没有把头发给他。“你……你会看到一个标记。在我的胳膊上。这是一个旧纹身。没什么可担心的——它不会伤害你的。”  
哈利的眼睛瞪得很大：“你有纹身？”  
“这是别人的主意。”  
“谁的？”哈利想起了一个水手的纹身，那是二头肌上的一颗心，箭穿心而过。他们通常会说“Mom”，但他确信这是美国人的习惯发音。“是你妈妈的主意吗？”  
“不是。别为这事操心了。那是很久以前的事了。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”这是哈利从德拉科的语气里推测出来的，但哈利还是很失望。一个纹身听起来很酷，比一些愚蠢的老胡子好多了。  
“我一点也不喜欢，哈利。我希望我能把它洗掉，但是——它现在是我身体的一部分，所以也是我的一部分。”  
“那也没那么糟糕。”  
“噢，哈利。”那张脸又变软了，一只大手伸向哈利的前额。哈利已经习惯了这个姿势，即使那只手属于另一个身体。他也知道接下来会发生什么，那只手拂开了哈利的刘海。那只温柔的手的大拇指轻轻地拂过哈利的伤疤，然后抽离了。“你——你最好去准备一下。”  
在卧室里，哈利换上了德拉科准备的衣服。每件东西都太大了，衬衫上的纽扣花了好一会儿才扣好。因为德拉科把内衣也包括在内，哈利又一次感到非常尴尬，他第一次意识到他的整个身体都要变成德拉科的了。哈利的脸涨得通红，尽管谁也看不见，他还是迅速穿上了裤子。他不打算看衣服下面的任何东西。任何东西，除了胳膊。哈利把衬衫上的袖扣留了下来，没有扣上。  
哈利把头发加入药水，药水变成了一种清澈的琥珀色，就像茶一样。它闻起来不像茶，但它闻起来像火焰和甜品的味道。哈利把烧杯放到唇边，深深地吸了一口气，然后强迫自己吞下了药水。它尝起来像烟熏焦糖，像在平底锅里烧过的糖。然后，哈利的四肢开始生长。  
过了一会儿，拉伸和拉扯完成了，哈利惊奇地低头看着自己的双手。一切都是模糊的。  
哈利摘下眼镜，他平生第一次，不戴眼镜也能看东西了。他的手掌长而优雅，一点也不像以前的方形手掌，手指是锥形的，指甲修剪得很好。哈利举起手，检查了一下头发。它柔滑细腻，就像德拉科的头发一样，一点也不粗糙。哈利用手摸了摸自己的脸，只是为了确定自己没有戴眼镜。他惊奇地发现，不戴眼镜看东西是多么轻松。  
那个纹身根本不是哈利想象的那样，但他不知道自己的期望是什么，因为德拉科的回答表明，那可能不是一颗被箭射穿的心。与心脏的唯一相似之处是纹身是红色的，更像是伤疤而不是墨水。然而，最让人吃惊的还是它的轮廓——一个嘴里衔着蛇的头骨。它看上去很酷。尽管哈利想继续看看它，他还是把袖子放下来，用另一只手把袖口的纽扣合上。德拉科不喜欢这个纹身。他大概也不想让哈利看。  
五斗橱上面有一面镜子，哈利朝镜子里看了看，想看看他扮演的德拉科是什么样子。他看上去很时髦，和德拉科一样，但也很优雅、善良。这使哈利笑了，现在看起来更妙了。哈利对药剂的效果很满意，拿着空烧杯走出卧室，回到实验室。  
德拉科用哈利的眼睛扫视着变成德拉科的哈利。这种感觉一点也不好，哈利不知道他长大以后的目光是不是总是那么锐利。“很好。”德拉科说着，从哈利手里接过烧杯。“你得把眼镜给我，哈利。我不知道他的视力这么差。”  
哈利转身去拿。  
“我们还得……”德拉科咳嗽了几下，“呃，他们过去常在魔法部检查魔杖。一种安全措施。巫师的魔杖非常私人，但你能不能……”德拉科停了一下，好像说不下去似的，他从袖子里抽出魔杖，哈利终于明白了。  
“哦！我们需要交换吗？等一等。”哈利冲回卧室，拿起魔杖和眼镜。他一边把魔杖递给德拉科，一边说：“这是不是意味着我要——”但德拉科已经把自己的魔杖递给了哈利，那根魔杖更短一些，颜色更浅一些。哈利一拿在手里，就感觉不到刚才拿着那只深色魔杖时候的魔力波动了，但还是有一点东西——但不是不舒服的。哈利仍然感到有点失望。他以为德拉科的魔杖一定很酷。“我可以用它吗？”  
德拉科戴上了眼镜，用它看着哈利深色的魔杖。在哈利提问的同时，他就迅速把它塞进了袖子。“应该可以，”德拉科似乎又犹豫了一下，然后补充道，“你以前就用过它。”  
“真的？”哈利试着把它甩来甩去。  
“小心点，哈利。”德拉科低声说。  
“我为什么要用你的魔杖？”哈利说，“如果魔杖这么私人。”  
“你需要它做点什么。”德拉科转身回到工作台上，移动着翅膀的罐子，清理着空烧杯。  
“我觉得我的声音不对。”哈利说，“你的声音应该比这好听多了。”  
”哈利。”德拉科用哈利的肩膀耸了耸肩。“它会听起来更低一点，因为声音是通过你自己的头骨传回的。我现在用你的声音说话，听起来也和我平时听到的不一样。”  
“我经常和你说话吗？”哈利问，尽量装出一副不是很急切的样子。他只是很难想象那是什么样子：和德拉科熟识，却又不是朋友。  
“有时候会。”德拉科温和地说，“但不是很经常。哈利。”德拉科终于转过身来。“我们必须……从现在开始保持自己扮演的角色性格。也许我们可以完全避免与任何人交谈，但你必须……记得叫我波特，你千万不要说……”  
“说什么？”德拉科犹豫了一下，哈利催促道。  
“只是不要问太多问题。如果我是……对你有点唐突，并不是因为我生气了。”  
“因为长大的我是个混蛋。“以往这时候，哈利会往上推一下眼镜。现在不用再这样做了，感觉很奇怪。“你是这个意思，对吗？”  
德拉科又犹豫了。“我的意思是，我们俩从来没有对彼此态度特别好。虽然我想在未来某个时候尝试一下，但显然现在还不是时候。”  
哈利耸耸肩：“如果你愿意的话，我可以变得粗鲁。”  
德拉科笑了，脸上的表情又显得和蔼可亲了。“我对此毫不怀疑，哈利。我们走吧，好吗？”  
他们出发了。


	15. Chapter 15

他们通过伦敦的一个公共厕所进入了魔法部。他们必须在冲水的时候把自己冲进去，哈利起初以为德拉科在开玩笑。他们随着冲水进去后，来到了一个大厅，大厅中央有一个雕塑喷泉。哈利想停下来看看，但德拉科头也不回地大步朝另一头的一排金门走去。  
大厅里有几个人——两个男人和一个女人围成一团说话，两个女人坐在喷泉旁，似乎是在吃午餐。当德拉科和哈利走近金色大门时，一个小个子男人从安全检查工作台后蹦了出来。“好久没见你了！”那人笑容满面地说。  
“是的，你好。”德拉科用哈利的声音说，口气生硬。“我有个客人，德拉科·马尔福。”  
“马尔福？”小个子男人抬头看着哈利，眼睛睁得微微有些大。他的耳朵后面有一簇头发，再加上他略圆的后背，使他看起来有点像一只考拉。“他不就是那个…”  
“是的。”德拉科说，口气更不客气了。“他不会惹麻烦的，以我的名誉担保。”  
“好吧，既然你这么说了。”那人说，但仍旧是一副怀疑的样子。他转向哈利，皱起了眉头。“魔杖。”他厉声说，伸出一只手来。  
“哦，”哈利说，意识到这就是德拉科之前提到的“安全措施”。“拿去吧。”他说着，把魔杖从袖子里抽出来。  
那人拿起魔杖，似乎在察看。“哈利·波特会盯着你的。”他说着，把魔杖还给了哈利，“想都别想惹麻烦。”  
“他做梦也不敢想。”德拉科低声说，“来吧。”  
哈利赶紧把魔杖插回袖子里，跟着德拉科上了电梯。一进屋，德拉科就按了2楼的按钮，转向哈利。电梯里只有他们两个人。“你表现的太好了，哈利。感觉怎么样？”  
“还行。”哈利说。“刚刚那个男人是什么意思？他说——”  
“嘘。”德拉科说，但他抓住哈利的手使劲捏了一下，然后松开了，“现在不行。”  
电梯的门开了，露出一条两边满是门的长廊。  
”这边。”德拉科带路穿过走廊，哈利刚想知道德拉科怎么知道他要去哪儿，德拉科低声说：“过去，我父亲来过几次。”  
哈利记得德拉科说过他的父亲是个很重要的人物。然后他们来到一排沉重的橡木门前。德拉科打开一扇门，里面是一间充满了方形隔间的大房间。他们能看到前面的小隔间里有桌子，每张桌子边上都有一把椅子，旁边有一个文件柜。虽然这些桌子显然经常使用，但现在没有人坐。在德拉科的身体里，哈利长得足够高，可以越过小隔间的墙看到外面。周围似乎没有其他人，但如果他们是坐着的，就看不见他们了。  
德拉科把手举过头顶，悄悄地说：“哈利的羽毛笔飞来。”一根羽毛笔从一个小隔间里悬浮了出来，朝他们这边飞来，然后德拉科开始朝羽毛笔的方向走去。哈利猜想羽毛笔是从成年的他的书桌里飞出来的，所以现在他们知道哈利的桌子在哪儿了。  
“所以，我们甚至都不用再走到办公桌前了？就站在那儿用飞来咒让你需要的东西在办公室里飘来飘去？”在他们赶到那里之前，一个声音突然说。  
“妈的。”德拉科说着，跳了起来。  
“这样的问候可真是出其不意。你一个星期都没露面了。”  
那个女人站在一个他们刚刚经过的小隔间里。她看起来比德拉科要老得多，大概四十多岁或者七十多岁？她很矮，但她的身体很宽，肩膀很宽，髋部很厚。她穿着一双黑色的大靴子，工作裤和一件有背带的条纹衬衫。  
“你终于把你的男朋友带来了。”女人补充道，一双黑眼睛移向哈利。  
德拉科皱起眉头，成人哈利的脸上随之露出凶狠的表情。“他不是我的男朋友。”  
“你总是这么说。你的食死徒生活怎么样，小卢修斯？”  
“他在帮我办案。”德拉科很快地说，“我们马上就走。”他开始领着他们朝哈利的小隔间走去，但那个女人跟在后面。  
“你就只告诉我这个？‘帮忙办案’？还有，你猫头鹰了该死的罗伯兹，但你却不猫头鹰我？”  
“他是我的老板。”德拉科说。  
他们现在站在羽毛笔飞出来的桌子旁。哈利想看一看，但他想，那个女人在这儿，德拉科如果显得太感兴趣了可能不太好——毕竟他不是哈利的朋友。桌子很乱，上面散落着各色的文件、一个旧咖啡杯、三个气球、一个标着“肾脏”的桶，还有一堆看上去像死飞蛾的东西。德拉科正在翻看文件，而那个女人站在旁边看着。  
“那他呢？”她没有真正看哈利，只是朝他做了个手势。“他是你的新同伴吗？你宁愿告诉一个前食死徒你在做什么，你却不告诉——”  
“我什么也没告诉他。”德拉科低声说，那是成年哈利的声音，听起来更像咆哮。  
“那你上哪儿去了？”  
“我想我已经说过了。”德拉科继续搜着桌子，拉出抽屉。“我在处理一个案子。”  
“哪一个？”女人叉着腰说。“以防你忘了，毕竟你已经离开整整一周了，波特，我们现在还有七个没有处理的案子。”  
“另外一个。”德拉科说着，转向文件柜。  
那女人的手从臀部滑落，嘴唇分开。然后她似乎注意到哈利在看着她，皱起了眉头。“那是什么案子？”她转身对德拉科说，“如果是勒德维尔事件，不要担心。神秘事务司已经控制住了局面。我相信一切都会水落石出——”  
突然，德拉科站起来，转身，手里拿着一个卷轴。“萨维奇，星期天你在这儿干什么？”  
“当然是工作。”那个女人——萨维奇——说，几乎是脱口而出。然后补充说，“显然。”  
“显然。”德拉科重复道，然后转向哈利，“这就是我和你说的魔药。”他说着，把卷轴递了过去。“你能找到酿造者吗？”  
哈利拿起卷轴，打开了。里面写满了字，但看起来一点也不像什么魔药。  
“可以。”他只说了这么一句，因为他很确定德拉科想让他这么说。  
“很好，”德拉科说，“那么我们走吧。”  
“非常好。下次记得给我们寄几张明信片！”萨维奇跺着脚走开了。  
德拉科朝橡木大门走去，哈利跟在后面。德拉科突然抓住了他的手，哈利停住了脚步。德拉科松开手，用手指捂住嘴唇，示意安静，然后走到橡木门前，把门打开，又把门关上，却没有出门。德拉科又拉起哈利的手，领着他蹲靠在小隔间的墙上。  
一声突然的爆裂声充满了整个大房间，就像他们每次穿过寒冷的黑暗进入另一个地方时发出的声音一样。  
“快！”德拉科低声说。德拉科仍然握着哈利的手，领着他们穿过这些小隔间，一直回到他们第一次见到萨维奇时她站的地方。这一次她不在了，哈利明白了那噼啪声一定是萨维奇移形换影的声音。  
德拉科终于放开了哈利的手，开始在萨维奇的小隔间里找东西，就像他找哈利的书桌时一样。过了一会儿，他把一张羊皮纸放在桌上，上面放着一支羽毛笔。哈利看了看羊皮纸，一片空白。德拉科转向哈利。“哈利，把我的魔杖给我好吗？”  
哈利把魔杖从那个时尚熨帖的衬衫袖子里抽出来，递给德拉科，德拉科指着桌子上的羽毛笔。  
“文字复现（Prior scribendo）”德拉科低声说。羽毛笔自动举起来，开始在羊皮纸上写字。  
这种情况只持续了几分钟，羽毛笔就又倒下了。德拉科拿起羊皮纸，在上面吹了几下，然后把它折起来，塞进那件猩红色的长袍里。  
“塞西尔·万斯的羽毛笔飞来。”德拉科把手举得高高的，说。  
另一支羽毛笔从小隔间的上方升起，这样它就能飘到德拉科的手里。德拉科开始朝那个方向迅速走去，哈利跟在他后面。他们又来到了另一张桌子前，德拉科又像之前那样搜查了一遍。他让那支羽毛笔也写东西，拿走纸，然后把东西放回原处。然后，德拉科再次握住哈利的手，紧紧地握着。“还有一件事，哈利。你做得很好。”  
哈利觉得自己做得不太好，因为德拉科似乎在执行某种哈利根本不明白的计划，但他们回到成年哈利的办公桌时，他仍旧保持沉默。在那里，德拉科把萨维奇监视时留在那里的所有文件和柜子里的几份文件都收了起来。  
“都在这儿了。”德拉科说，“这就是我们要找的。再握住我的手，哈利。”  
哈利伸出手，然后他们挤过寒冷的黑暗，径直回到德拉科的实验室。  
“很好。”德拉科说着，把所有的文件都放在一张工作台上。他把叠好的羊皮纸也拿了出来。“卷轴给我好吗？”哈利把它递了过去，德拉科接过去，把它加到那堆东西上。“你做得太好了。”德拉科回到哈利身边，又说了一遍。“你感觉怎么样？”  
“你能告诉我，我们做了什么吗？“如果哈利没有在德拉科的身体里，他会推推眼镜。  
“我……现在还不知道。”德拉科皱着眉头说。成年哈利皱起了眉头——他的脸看上去很凶狠，但哈利对此不再那么困扰了。“我得把这些文件看一遍。你想吃午饭吗？”他补充道，朝楼梯走去。  
德拉科总是这样，回避问题。哈利留在原地。“食死徒是什么？”  
“一个坏人。”德拉科轻蔑地说。  
“小卢修斯是什么？”  
“另一个坏人。”  
“那位女士是谁？塞西尔·万斯是谁？”  
“她们都是傲罗。”德拉科厉声说，“我早就应该想到，这如此显而易见。”  
德拉科对萨维奇也是这么说话的，在哈利刚变小的时候，他对哈利也是这么说话的。不过，从那以后，他再也没有像这样跟哈利说过话，这让哈利大吃一惊。  
德拉科本来是要离开实验室的，但后来他回头看了看哈利。“哦，”他说，声音听起来又像德拉科，而不是成年哈利。“哈利。”他说着，走了回来。当他伸手去拉哈利的手时，他开始变化了——瘦了下来，肩膀也缩小了起来。他的头发从根部开始变成金色，脸变瘦，胡须向内生长。“对不起。”德拉科说，声音听起来和德拉科的声音一模一样。“我——我和你一样迷失在这件事里，我正在努力弄明白它。对不起，我不能解释所有的事情，但我会——我会尽我所知告诉你。”  
“也许我能帮忙。”哈利说。他仍然觉得自己很高，所以他看起来一定还是像德拉科，德拉科握着他的手。如果当时有人能看见他们，他们就会像双胞胎一样。  
德拉科露出了他那迷人的微笑，那是一种温柔的曲线，看上去那么和善。“我相信你能行。你和你的朋友们总是在霍格沃茨破解各种神秘事件。”  
就在这时，哈利觉得自己开始缩小了。德拉科的手开始松了——不是因为哈利的手变小了，就是因为德拉科放手了。哈利的手收紧。“我喜欢变成你，”他说，觉得自己变得更小了，直到德拉科的时髦裤子和礼服衬衫再也挂不住。  
“哈利。”德拉科说，但没再说什么。他弯下腰，小心地拨开哈利的头发——哈利猜想他的伤疤又回来了，然后德拉科把哈利的眼镜戴在了他的眼睛上。“眼镜缩小。”德拉科低声说，眼镜正好贴合哈利的小脑袋。“这是你的魔杖。”德拉科把它递了过去，“去换衣服。我也要换衣服，然后给你做午饭，把我知道的告诉你。”  
哈利把自己的魔杖还给了德拉科，然后按照德拉科说的去做。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *春节连更7章

德拉科没有撒谎，他知道的的确不多。  
加文·罗伯兹是傲罗头目，也是哈利的老板。德拉科一直都在以哈利的名义猫头鹰罗伯兹，给哈利请假，这是哈利一直从未考虑过的事情。  
乔治亚娜·萨维奇成为傲罗很多年了，久到德拉科认为她对这项工作不再有那么浓厚的兴趣，以至于星期天都在工作。所以他才决定骗她，让她以为他们已经走了。他在她的羽毛笔上施的咒语只是让她的羽毛笔复制了她最后写的东西——给塞西尔·万斯的一张便条。  
德拉科说，塞西尔·万斯是一个年轻的奥罗，成年哈利有时会抱怨他。万斯的母亲是个英雄，但德拉科似乎并不怎么欣赏万斯的父亲，他在万斯的母亲死后，在魔法部升职了。成年哈利说德拉科是他唯一可以信任的人，这就意味着他不信任部里的任何人，这意味着萨维奇或万斯都可能参与到德拉科正在处理的案件中。德拉科从哈利的办公桌上拿走了文件，想看看这些文件是否与萨维奇、万斯、他们在哈利家里看到的文件，或者一种可以使人返老还童的药剂有关。  
午饭时哈利又要了一份迷你威灵顿牛排。德拉科做了一份给他，但自己吃了鸡肉沙拉。他们吃饭的时候，德拉科看见哈利在看，就让哈利也尝了尝。这比佩妮阿姨做的沙拉好多了。当德拉科注意到哈利一直在看它时，他又为哈利单独做了一个，但没有让他吃完牛肉。哈利有点想把它们都吃完，但他记得那次他病了，于是还是决定把剩下的留到以后再吃。  
午饭之后，德拉科说他需要查看这些文件。哈利想帮帮他，也看了几个。但他看了大概两三个以后就放弃了。反正德拉科无论如何都要看完他们，哈利想，自己可以等德拉科看完再告诉自己。如果他们遇到麻烦的话，也许自己可以用魔法帮忙，所以他决定练习上周学的咒语。晚上，哈利要吃鸡肉沙拉和威灵顿牛排，然后德拉科还做了饼干和茶。吃完甜点后，哈利觉得他们可以像平时一样，做些有趣的事情，但德拉科说他必须多看一些文件。  
哈利又练习了魔法。他们都在客厅里，但由于哈利必须四处走动，练习在不同的东西上施咒，所以德拉科没有把那个布满花纹的翼椅变成沙发。最终哈利厌倦了练习魔咒，尽管这很有趣。他想坐在德拉科旁边，但也不想打扰他。之前，如果哈利睡着了，德拉科就用魔杖把哈利抱到床上。但在那之前，他一定是靠在德拉科身边睡着了，哈利意识到，他记得德拉科温暖的肩膀抵着他的脸颊的感觉。  
那种感觉是如此美好，哈利有点想再次那样入睡，但那很奇怪。当你长到和哈利一样大的时候，人们不会把你抱在怀里；只有婴儿需要抱着，那是因为他们不能走路。弗农姨父总是对达力说，大男孩也不需要被拥抱，即使佩妮一直在拥抱达力。但那是因为佩妮很烦人，达力被宠坏了。这有点奇怪——想让人触碰自己。但哈利禁不住希望德拉科能把躺椅变成沙发。然后自己就可以坐在他旁边，这并不奇怪。想和你喜欢的人坐在一起是很非常正常的。在学校的时候，大家一直都这样做。  
“伸展延长（Protracto），”哈利抬头一看，躺椅拉长成了沙发。“过来坐在我旁边，哈利。”德拉科说。哈利不知道他是否看见了自己渴望地看着躺椅的样子。  
哈利还是去坐在他旁边。  
“你想再看一点吗？“德拉科问，把文件挪了挪，好让哈利看到。  
哈利其实并不想看，但德拉科拿着文件的方式意味着哈利必须靠近一些，这样他才能看到。“是的，”哈利说，一边挪过去，假装在看。过了一会儿，他抬头看着德拉科，德拉科正聚精会神地盯着羊皮纸。“呃，”哈利犹豫着说，他靠得更近了，“这样的话，你的胳膊不会被压到吗？”  
德拉科低头看着他，似乎有些不知所措，但他一看哈利的脸，就立刻说：“哦，是的，确实有点。”然后把胳膊伸出来，搂住哈利的肩膀。  
这种感觉非常温暖非常好，这也不奇怪，因为这种姿势只是为了让他们能一起读报纸。尽管哈利根本没在看。相反，他想到的是咒语，霍格沃茨，以及解开谜团，以及他现在几乎能再次感受到德拉科的心跳。哈利的眼睛渐渐闭上了，但德拉科有时会改变姿势去拿下一个文件时，又使得哈利再次睁开眼睛。某次他们打开下一个文件的时候，德拉科的手插进了哈利的头发里。  
“不会变成直的。”哈利咕哝着说。  
“嗯？”  
“我的头发。”  
“啊。”德拉科的手停了下来。  
“你怎样也不能让它看起来好看。”哈利解释说。  
有一阵短暂的沉默。“恰恰相反。”哈利的耳朵靠在德拉科胸前，这使得德拉科的声音显得低沉而隆隆，“我一直觉得你的头发很好看。”  
“长大后，我的头发甚至更乱了。”  
“我很喜欢长大后的你的头发。尤其是——“德拉科突然不说话了。  
哈利抬头看着他，但德拉科正在看报纸。“我喜欢它，特别是当它足够长的时候，你可以扎起来。等一下，哈利，”德拉科说着，从他身下挪开，紧紧地搂着哈利，准备换下一份报纸。然后它又回到原来的位置，但那只手没有再碰他的头发。  
“如果你想的话，你可以试着把它弄直，”哈利说，过了很长一段时间，德拉科的手没有回到他的头发上。“我不介意。”  
又是一个停顿，又是一个轻柔的低沉声音。“我也不介意，哈利。”德拉科的手又摸了摸哈利的头发，手指摸了摸哈利的头皮，耳廓。  
哈利又闭上了眼睛。  
*  
“哈利。”  
有什么东西摇了摇哈利的肩膀，但是哈利很暖和，即使他的头枕着的地方有点硬。他不想醒来。  
“哈利，”是德拉科的声音，“醒醒。”  
德拉科语气的低沉急促终于使哈利睁开了眼睛。他还在沙发上，靠着德拉科躺着，那硬硬的东西是德拉科的胳膊肘。壁炉里的火已经快要熄灭了，房间里一片漆黑。一定很晚了。  
德拉科说：“我想我找到了什么。  
“关于药水的事？”  
“关于缺少的那种成分，”德拉科说。“我们得去你家。”  
“现在？”哈利打了个哈欠。  
德拉科说：“如果我是对的，那就意味着我们就要找到这种成分了。两件长袍飞来。”  
“是什么？”哈利问，他坐起来，尽力驱赶着睡意。  
“我现在还不知道，”德拉科说，“但我发现了这些案件之间的联系——长大后的你肯定也发现了。如果我的猜测是对的，我需要看看他在格里莫广场的一些档案，看看我是否能找出他是怎么找到你返老还童的那晚我们去的地方的。”  
“好的。”哈利站起来，把眼镜扶好，然后又打了一个哈欠。  
“速速缩小。”德拉科指着其中一件长袍说。“穿上这个！”他说，把它递给哈利。“外面很冷，而且我们不能直接移形换影到你家。”  
“移形换影？”  
“这就是我们用来在各个地方穿梭的咒语。”  
哈利猜可能就是那个在黑暗中挤来挤去的那个。“好吧。”他又说道，伸出手来。  
德拉科握住他的手，而后他们就移形换影了。  
*  
他们出现在格里莫广场上，就在他们之前那次到达的地方。只是这一次街道很黑，12号的房子已经站在那里了。很快，他们走上台阶，打开了大门。哈利又先进去了，但他们一进去，德拉科就走在了他前面，走上台阶。他们走进那个装满了文件盒的房间，只是这里看起来和以前不一样了。  
箱子都被打开了，文件丢的到处都是。原本应该在架子上的东西散落在地板上。哈利觉得他们两个上次并没有把房间弄得这么乱，长大后的他肯定也不会来搬东西，而且德拉科说哈利没有结婚。哈利以为那个红头发的男孩或棕色头发的女孩——韦斯莱和格兰杰——德拉科这么称呼他们，他们可能会在自己不在的时候来他家，但那似乎很奇怪。  
“哈利，”德拉科说，声音刺耳。有人大声喊叫着，他立刻伸手去抓哈利的手。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“盔甲护身！”德拉科几乎同时说道。一道亮光向他们袭来，似乎击中了德拉科面前的一个隐形盾牌。德拉科使劲猛拉哈利的手，喊道：“跟在我后面！"  
站在大厅里的是一个哈利从未见过的人。他手里拿着一打文件，用魔杖指着德拉科。“一忘皆空！"  
“除你武器！”德拉科喊道，与此同时，那个人还喊了些别的东西。  
他们在打架，哈利意识到，德拉科正在用他的身体保护自己。  
“盔甲护身！”德拉科再次说，更多的光撞上了一个看不见的盾牌。“混淆咒！"  
德拉科的魔杖上闪出一缕光线，但与此同时，一个影子从那人的魔杖上冒了出来——一个又长又黑的东西，像丝带一样，变成了一朵云。哈利突然感到害怕，一种他以前从未经历过的恐惧。  
德拉科仍然握着哈利的手，紧攥着。然后，他用另一只手拿着魔杖说：“呼神护卫！"  
哈利看着，期待着那只银狐的出现，但出现的却并不是她。相反，出现了一只银色的小鹿，甚至还没有成年。它的尾巴小小的，背部有着斑点，就像卡通电影里的鹿一样。它冲向黑影，那黑影随之像碎布一样碎裂。  
袭击他们的人正是闯进了哈利的房子的人，哈利意识到。那人一定和他们一样，在找文件。哈利拿出了自己的魔杖，从德拉科的肩膀后面探出身子：“文件飞来！"  
文件从那男人的手里应声飞走了，那个人看上去非常惊讶。  
“待在我身后！”德拉科慌乱地大吼，把哈利揽到身后。他冲上前喊道，“昏昏倒地！"  
那人一时被飞走的文件弄得心烦意乱，只将将挡住了德拉科的咒语，大声喊道：“盔甲护身！”  
“咒立停！”德拉科喊道，“除你武器！"  
但这时，那人已经站稳了脚跟，已经在喊什么咒语回击了。  
与此同时，文件啪的一声落入哈利手中。他知道德拉科不想让他受伤，但德拉科显然需要帮助。“塔朗泰拉舞！”哈利喊道，再次在德拉科身边探身出去。  
那个男人，咒语刚刚念到一半，就开始跳舞。  
“通通石化！”德拉科喊道，然后笨拙地抓住哈利的手腕。“我们走！"  
然后他们挤过了黑暗的隧道，比从前都更冷更紧，所有的东西都变成了冰冷的漩涡。甚至连呼吸的空气都没有，然后他们出现在了客厅里。哈利的眼前直冒金星。  
“哈利！”德拉科跪了下来，然后他慌乱地抚摸着哈利的肩膀、头发、双手和胸膛。“你没事吧？”  
“我很好，”哈利说，试图走开，因为德拉科表现得很奇怪。  
德拉科坚持着：“永远不要再这么做。你明白我的意思吗？永远不要。”  
“但我拿到了这些，”哈利说着，把文件推了出去。  
“是的。”德拉科拿走了文件，但他现在似乎一点也不在乎它们。他把它们放在地板上，又拉起哈利的手。“但你不能——你不能把自己置于危险之中。你明白吗？”  
“我没有危险，”哈利说，“你当时在场。”  
德拉科只是看着他，哈利不明白为什么他说的话会让德拉科看起来那么伤心。“哈利。”德拉科站起身，然后哈利突然看不见了。他的眼镜被压在了什么又软又硬的东西上，德拉科的手放在他的背上。温暖包围了自己，但他有点觉得要窒息了，然后哈利才意识到德拉科在拥抱他。德拉科喃喃地说了些什么，哈利只听到了“勇敢”这个词。  
最后德拉科放了他，哈利不安地离开他的怀抱。他不知道为什么德拉科会想拥抱他，因为现在看来，他们有更重要的事情要做。“那个人是谁？”哈利问，希望他们能着手研究这个谜题。  
德拉科弯腰把文件从地板上捡起来，然后开始往楼梯走去。“那是塞西尔·万斯，”德拉科说，哈利跟着他下楼。“我想可以肯定地说他参与其中。他用了一个黑咒语。”  
“为什么变出狐狸的咒语没起作用？”  
“那咒语起作用了。”然后他们走进实验室，德拉科继续说，“我们得离开这个地方，哈利。”就在他说话的时候，德拉科正在把万斯的文件装进一个皮包里。然后他用魔杖指着实验室，把纸条、瓶子和配料缩小，然后放进袋子里。  
“海洛伊丝怎么办？”  
德拉科说：“海洛伊丝可以照顾好自己。  
“但是，你的店？”哈利接着说，意识到自己不想离开。这地方真不错，比他以前去过的任何地方都好。他从来没再住过橱柜。  
“店也会很好的，”德拉科说，“我们一处理好就回来。”  
“但我们要去哪里？”哈利问，跟着德拉科走进卧室。  
德拉科开始收拾衣服，哈利认出了他变小时身上穿的那件猩红色长袍，也是德拉科变成哈利时穿的那件。“你说我是你唯一信任的人，”德拉科说着，把长袍放进包里，然后又放进其他衣服。“但我不得不猜想，在这一点上，你指的是唯一一个你可以信任、同时也可以帮助你处理这个案子的人。那时她也许帮不了你，但现在有人能帮我们了。我知道，事实上你和我都信任她。”德拉科收拾好行李，把包放在肩上，然后伸手去牵哈利。  
“但是，是谁？”哈利不情愿地握住德拉科的手。  
“你会知道的。”  
哈利还有问题要问，但房间已经开始打转了。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *春节连更7章

砰的一声，他们突然出现在一个陌生的房间里。“荧光闪烁。”德拉科说，把所得的光抛向天花板。房间很好，虽然不大。它有一张沙发和两把椅子，一张矮桌子和一些书架。他们身后是一个开着门的厨房，左手边是一个走廊。右手边有一个壁炉和一扇大窗户。外面还是一片漆黑，百叶窗被拉下了。

“除你武——”有人开始大叫，然后突然中途停了下来。一个女人走进大厅里来，手中的魔杖逐渐放低。她有一头长长的灰色头发，身上的白色睡衣一直伸到地板上。她看起来就像是从画里走出来的，尽管很明显她刚从床上跳下来。或者正是因为她刚从床上跳下来才如此。她的头发有点乱，眼睛炯炯有神：“德拉科·马尔福，”她说，听起来很气愤：“你以为你在干什么！？”

“安多米达。”德拉科说，放开哈利的手，走开了一步。

那女人的眼睛向哈利眨了眨，然后迅速向他走去。“什么——”她一开始就停了下来。“他不是泰迪。”

“不是。”德拉科附和道。

“但是，怎么会……”名为安多米达的女人又向前迈了一步。哈利一定听过这个名字，在某个地方。

德拉科把哈利的刘海撩开。

安多米达的眼睛睁大了。哈利看到它们是深棕色的。然后她回头看着德拉科。“怎么回事？”

“魔药事故。”德拉科说。

“和你一起？”安多米达说。

“说来话长，”德拉科说，“哈利应该想先知道你是谁。我们在这里待上一段时间，你介意吗？”

“你是德拉科妈妈的姐姐。”哈利说，“我在相册里见过你。”

安多米达盯着他看。“我来沏茶。”她转过身，走下大厅，长长的白色睡衣在旋转中摇曳。

*

十分钟后，安多米达、德拉科和哈利坐在厨房里，每人手里都有一杯茶。安多米达这里也有饼干，这在哈利看来是个加分项，尽管她看起来有点严厉。德拉科解释说她是泰迪·卢平的外祖母，泰迪·卢平是哈利的教子。哈利无法想象自己有一个教子，但他认为他教子的祖母一定还行。

德拉科还向安多米达解释了减龄魔药，以及在魔法部和哈利家发生的事情。“我和他一起去了一个仓库，”德拉科说，“波…哈利说，他认为这极有可能是他一直试图锁定的一个非法团伙的行动基地。我一直……在那之前一直在帮他做魔药鉴定。我想，我从没跟你提起过。”

“但是哈利说过。”安多米达说。

“他？真的？”德拉科快速地喝了一口茶。

“哦，是的。他很恼火，因为你似乎是唯一一个在魔药方面足够专业的、并且可以帮助部里鉴定的人。”

“哦。”德拉科哗啦一声放下杯子。

“他很敬佩你，因为你总是乐于提供帮助。”安多米达继续说。

“成人版的我和德拉科说过，他是我唯一可以信任的人。”哈利尖声说，因为即使长大后的他是个混蛋，但至少他也说过一句好话。

“听起来蛮说的通的。”安多米达说，礼貌地啜饮她的茶。“如果哈利怀疑魔法部也参与其中，找一个来自完全是魔法部以外的人来帮助是再好不过的了。哈利，”她接着说，放下茶站了起来。“你一定累了。我帮你整理泰迪的床。”

“我不累。”哈利说，说完就打呵欠。

安多米达说：“你今天过得很兴奋。”她的厨房比德拉科的大得多，有大理石台面和深色木橱柜。虽然他不像德拉科的厨房那么漂亮，但它比佩妮的厨房好得多。里面有一个冰箱，还有一部电话，尽管它们看起来很老式。

哈利说：“我要帮助德拉科解开谜团。”

“早上再说。”德拉科说，同时站在那里拿起他带来的书包。

哈利转向他：“你不会把我一个人留在这里吧？”

“我们今晚都呆在这里。”德拉科伸出手说。

哈利牵住德拉科的手，他们跟着安多米达穿过客厅，和一个大厅。“德拉科睡哪儿？”当他们走过木板走廊的时候，哈利问道。房子很漂亮，但看起来有点旧。“这里有双层床吗？”

德拉科说：“我睡沙发。”。

“我要你睡在床上。”哈利说，这时他们走进卧室。

这间卧室很酷，尽管有同样的实木装修。墙上贴着海报，海报上的人很吓人，但很酷，粉红色头发的莫希干人，还戴着鼻环。他们拿着吉他和鼓槌，看起来好像在尖叫，但你什么也听不见。抽屉的柜子上贴满了贴纸，地板上铺着一块地毯，你踩上去时，它就发出咆哮声。床罩是银色的，但安多米达把床罩掀下来后颜色就变了。

德拉科说：“泰迪也差不多，我看出来了。”

“他在哪里？”哈利问，环顾四周，好像泰迪可能会从角落里的手风琴木门上出现，那门八成通向一个橱柜。

“在霍格沃茨。”安多米达说。她转向抽屉的柜子说：“我给你找睡衣。”

哈利抬头看着德拉科。“我们能变一个双层床出来吗？”

“不行，哈利。”德拉科说，“我们不能毁了泰迪的床。”

想到这里，哈利皱起了眉头：“这是不是意味着你毁了你的家具？”

“如果你强行伸展木头，木头会变脆弱，”安多米达说，“但是泰迪的床很结实。它应该能撑上几个晚上。”

德拉科瞥了一眼安多米达。“如果你确定的话。”

哈利还在想德拉科的家具。“这是不是意味着你的雕花躺椅也毁了？”

“你有个雕花躺椅？马尔福？”安多米达说，她的语气有点嘲弄。

“哦见鬼，别说了。”德拉科咕哝道。

“你叫他马尔福？”哈利说，眼神从安多米达看向德拉科。他原以为安多米达是德拉科的朋友，但现在他不太确定了。

安多米达说：“只是逗他。他需要不时被取笑，否则他会变得太自怜。”

“不，他不会。”哈利说，撑起自己，向德拉科靠近。“他现在就很好，谢谢。”

“哈利。”德拉科说，语气温和地表示抗议。

“就是这样！”哈利说，转过身来看着他。

安多米达突然大笑起来：“你真是一点儿也没变！”

哈利伸手抓住德拉科的手，向他靠近，这样他就可以把自己夹在德拉科和安多米达之间。他不确定自己到底喜不喜欢她。

“她的意思是说，你总是很勇敢，保护你的朋友。”德拉科紧握着他的手，“这不是件坏事。”

“我可不是这个意思。”安多米达笑着说，“我是说他不喜欢听到别人说你坏话。”

哈利抬头看着他，德拉科有些脸红。

“除非是他自己说的。”安多米达继续说。

“我们先搞定双层床吧。”德拉科咕哝道。

“当然。”安多米达说，她的语气欢快。

他们都用魔杖指着床，很快把它变成了一张很酷的双层床。不过，安德罗梅达并没有拆开被单，而是去取了另外一件。德拉科让哈利拿上睡衣去浴室换衣服。“她为什么说我不喜欢别人说你的坏……”

“我不知道，哈利。”德拉科打断了他的话，听起来很急躁，“等你变回去了，你得把这一切都告诉我。”

“但你不觉得这说明——

“我说我不知道。”然后德拉科看着他，他的脸变得柔软了。“来吧，拜托，给我换衣服就行了。我们会睡觉，然后在早上我们会找出最后一种成分，等一切都解决了，你就可以长大了，再决定是否继续做朋友。”

“我们会成为朋友的，”哈利说，走向浴室，“你答应过了。”

“是的，我答应过我们可以。”德拉科转过身去关上门，但还没走几步，他就停下来，把哈利的刘海撩到一边。哈利已经习惯了他这样做，除了德拉科现在这样做的频率更高了，好像他因为某种原因需要经常看到哈利的伤疤。然后他做了一件奇怪的事情：他靠过来，用嘴唇轻轻擦过哈利的伤疤，然后从浴室里退了出来。“换衣服，这样我们就可以睡觉了。”他说，然后关上门。

哈利在那里站了很长时间，想弄明白为什么德拉科这么奇怪。

他花了将近一分钟才知道自己被吻了。

哈利觉得他以前可能被吻过。他父母一定吻过自己。他举起手，摸了摸伤疤。感觉没什么不同。这个吻并没有让人感觉很好，也没有什么特别的感觉，或者类似的感觉，只是让人困惑。但，这是德拉科吻了他。德拉科想吻他是因为——他喜欢他，就像佩妮姨妈亲吻达力那样。因为她喜欢他。

而除了这个吻之外，这个感觉很好、非常独特、非常舒适的吻之外，更重要的是，德拉科想吻他。无缘无故的。在这背后似乎没有多少想法，只是一个动作，哈利想知道这是不是就是拥有父母的感觉。也许这就是他们吻你的原因，只是因为他们想这么做，把你哄进浴室，而从不回答问题或解释清楚。但尽管如此，也许他们还是说了些好听的话，抱着你，给你做美味的食物，提供睡觉的床铺。也许德拉科就是爸爸的样子。

如果是那样的话，哈利认为一切都会好起来的。

然而，第二天早上，德拉科消失了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *春节连更7章

德拉科把那只银鹿留下了。

哈利讨厌它。

“一只小鹿。”安多米达这样叫它。它就是大家口中所说的小鹿：背上有斑点的那种。哈利才不在乎，这只小鹿非常木讷，不会说话。它看起来很笨，根本毫无帮助、毫无意义。那只狐狸要帅多了。哈利不明白为什么，如果德拉科要留下一个守护神看护他，为什么不留下那只狐狸。狐狸肯定比小鹿好。

那天早晨，哈利醒来时发现这只小鹿躺在下铺，德拉科并不在。一套衣服整齐地放在泰迪的桌椅上，已经为哈利准备好了。德拉科带来的皮包放在椅子上。

当哈利意识到德拉科一定已经起床了，并在没有他的情况下开始着手处理这个案子时，他的心都沉了下来。安多米达在沙发上看报纸。“德拉科去哪儿了？”哈利问。

“他走了。”安多米达放低了报纸，翻到下一页。她戴着一副小眼镜，从镜框顶上望着他。“这是麦片，如果你想吃的话。如果你想要的话，我还可以给你泡一点茶。”她又把报纸立了起来，上面有一个骑在扫帚上的人飞过。

“去哪里了？”哈利问，开始担心起来。

“他正在着手研究那种特殊成分。”

“不带着我？”

“很明显。”安多米达说。

“但是——但是他答应我们可以一起做！”

“是吗？”安多米达又翻开了一页。

哈利现在开始生气了：“难道你不应该至少告诉我他去哪儿了吗？

安多米达迅速把报纸移到一边，警觉起来：“他觉得那太危险了。来吧，”她说，站起来把报纸放在一边。“我们去吃麦片。”

“我**不想吃**麦片！”

“而我也不想再照顾一个十岁的孩子了。但没办法。”安多米达向厨房走去，这件事就这样无疾而终了。

*

安多米达也会魔法，所以她不会把哈利当成一个怪物，她也不养猫。这使她比大多数成年人都好得多，尽管哈利不喜欢她开玩笑的方式。她似乎经常开玩笑，但他从来不知道她什么时候是在开玩笑，而且通常情况下，哈利很确定她是在笑他。德拉科不会经常取笑他，但是当他这样做的时候，哈利总是能理解到笑点。

安多米达也和哈利玩了爆炸牌，这几乎远比不上和德拉科玩那么有趣，尽管她还告诉了哈利有关她的外孙泰迪的事情。泰迪是一个易容马格斯，这意味着他可以随意改变自己的外表。安多米达说，他偶尔会长出蓝色的头发，鳞片，甚至还有角，今天和明天都不能保证是一个样子。

当哈利问泰迪为什么是他的教子时，安多米达告诉他雷穆斯·卢平和她的女儿尼法多拉·唐克斯的事。“他们都死于战争。”她说。

“什么战争？”哈利问。

“噢，德拉科没有告诉你。”安多米达说着，打了一张牌。

“告诉我什么？”

“有一个叫伏地魔的人，”安多米达说着，放下卡片，拿起茶。“一个邪恶、傲慢的人，他觉得麻瓜和与他们有血缘关系的人都是低人一等的。他积累了权力，有一群追随者，开始杀害麻瓜。”

她把这一切都说得那么平静，就像历史书一样。哈利使劲地吞咽了下去。“德拉科说一个坏人杀了我的父母。是他——伏地魔吗？”

“是的。你父母勇敢地与他搏斗。”安多米达继续啜饮着茶。“但那是很久以前的事了。伏地魔在你上学的时候复活了。”

“但是德拉科说一个非常勇敢的人杀了他。”哈利皱着眉头说。

“哦，是的。”安多米达啜饮着她的茶。“那个非常勇敢的人就是你。”

哈利的眼睛睁大了：“我？”

“你是战争英雄，哈利。”

哈利又一次感觉到了，安多米达那忍俊不禁的表情。

“德拉科没有提到这件事吗？”安多米达问道。

“也许……”哈利又吞咽了一口，“也许他不知道。”

“但每个人都知道。你还要打牌吗？”

“但是我没有——德拉科说那个非常勇敢的人没有——我没有**杀**他，”哈利说，“他说——我不会……我不是……”哈利想说“**刽子手**”，但他不知道。他不知道他自己是谁，当他长大了——他成为了一个警察，并且不是德拉科的朋友。哈利第一次意识到他不知道自己能做什么。

“他罪有应得。”安多米达把杯子放下，“你知道伏地魔和他的食死徒屠杀了多少无辜的人吗？我们可以假装善良，声称每件事都有两个方面，每个人都应该得到怜悯和宽恕。或者我们可以面对现实，有时为了创造一个更美好的世界，必须做出艰难的选择。”

当复方汤剂开始在身体里起作用时，哈利的皮肤就会伸展开来，向四面八方生长，以适应更长的四肢，更大的躯干，更大的头部。哈利现在的感觉有点像这样，只是这次只发生在他的头脑中——这种伸展的感觉，就像他的头脑与他的身体、椅子和坐在那里喝茶的安多米达分开。“食死徒是什么？”他所问出口的只有这一句。

“伏地魔的追随者。”安多米达说，“他们是一群按照他的命令行事、执行他的谋杀、帮助他掌权的人。”

哈利的头脑一直在伸展，现在感觉已经和身体完全分开了，漂浮在桌子上。“德拉科，他……”他说着，但他已经知道答案了。

“是的，他是。”安多米达的声音第一次变得如此温柔， “哈利，你必须明白：他当时很年轻。他的父母都是食死徒，他没有选择。”

“他的父母……”哈利开始说，但他感觉不到自己的声音。他的喉咙不愿说话；这句话是用他的头脑说的——即使他的嘴在动。他现在就像一个木偶。

“哈利。”安多米达说着，伸手去摸他的手。

哈利把手从桌上抽出来。他的椅子向后撞了一下，砰一声摔在地板上。突然的声音使他吓了一跳，朝下看去。“对不起，”他说，“我不知道这是怎么回事。”

“德拉科想弥补他的过去的错误。”安多米达温柔地说。

“他没有告诉我。”哈利说。

“我想他不会想让你知道的。”

哈利躲开了她。

“也许我们可以晚些时候再接着玩。”安多米达站了起来。她的声音很和蔼，但她看起来很威严——高高的，笔直的肩膀，灰色的头发卷成一个小圆髻。她穿着一件很长，很古典的衣服，她的鼻子很完美，就像德拉科的一样。“你看起来好像想独自待会儿。你没事吧？”

哈利不知道。他不知道自己想要干什么；他什么都不知道。德拉科什么也没告诉他。

“哈利。”安多米达开始向他走来，哈利猛地退开了。

“是的。”他说，“独处的时间。我想——自己待一会儿。”

安多米达的手收了回去。“那好吧。我会呆在花园里，如果你需要饼干或者陪伴的话，来找我。”她拖着巨大的衣服下摆走出房间，把哈利留在客厅里，只留下那只闪闪发光的银色小鹿作伴。

当椅子咔嗒一声摔到地板上时，小鹿猛地站了起来，腿摇摇晃晃的。现在它站在那里盯着哈利，它那小小的银色耳朵竖起来了，尾巴也翘起来了。

“你在看什么？”哈利生气地问，“你怎么不是狐狸？”

小鹿一直看着他。

哈利一时间知道了太多事情，不知道该怎么做，所以他不去想。相反，他想着减龄魔药的事。他们必须找到缺失的成分，这样就可以熬制解药，但是这个魔药和成人哈利正在调查的某个案子有关。这意味着罪犯也牵涉其中。这也许就是为什么德拉科认为这很危险的原因，以至于没有带上哈利就独自离开。

哈利长大后是个警察，这意味着他一直在做追捕罪犯之类的事情。他可能有一把枪、一辆有警笛的车，还有一个帮助他的队友。但德拉科没有什么朋友帮他。如果罪犯是塞西尔·万斯，德拉科没有守护神能把他从那种可怕的乌云里救出来，因为他把他的那只愚蠢的小鹿留在了这里。如果哈利没有施出_塔朗泰拉舞_咒语的话，哈利和德拉科可能都逃不出去。

药水落在了哈利身上。他才是那个年龄不对的人。长大后的他本来是警察，但他显然没有抓到坏人。成人版的他还把德拉科拖到那个仓库。德拉科可能一开始就不想去那里，因为他们不是朋友。

哈利应该解决这个问题。

不过，他没办法帮忙，因为他被困在这所房子里了。甚至不在伦敦。昨晚躺在床上的时候，德拉科说他们在多塞特。德拉科还告诉他应该好好睡觉，但哈利一直在问问题，德拉科也耐心地回答了所有的问题，或者他们中的大多数。只是现在哈利甚至不知道德拉科是否说了实话。哈利不知道德拉科去了哪里。

哈利决心解开这个谜团，回到泰迪的房间去看德拉科放在桌子上的文件。哈利翻阅着这些文件，试图回忆起格里莫广场他自己家里的其他文件。德拉科称之为交叉引用，但哈利从未读过德拉科在魔法部的办公桌上拿走的文件。不过，也许万斯文件上的有些东西会有帮助。毕竟，万斯显然做错了什么，闯进了哈利的房子，还施放了德拉科说的黑暗咒语。也许文件上有关于他的事。

尽管哈利不喜欢读书，但如果他专心于某件事的话，他可能会非常专注。他费尽心思，把每一张纸都看完，用手指跟着字母，这样它们就会减少跳动。他寻找塞西尔·万斯的名字，以及地址或任何他能在地图上找到的位置。

几个小时后，安多米达叫他吃午饭。她没有问他要吃什么，结果他得到了一大堆他不想吃的卷心菜。不过，也有鸡肉和饺子，所以没关系。“你一直很安静，”安多米达说，“你找到泰迪的电子游戏了吗？”

“是的。”哈利说，嘴里塞着一个饺子。

安多米达优雅地咬了一口饺子，然后用餐巾的一角擦了擦嘴，很仔细。她正看着他，哈利知道，但他假装专注于他的食物。小鹿站在不远处，也看着他。“你想谈谈吗？”安多米达最后说。

“不太想。”哈利立刻说。

“德拉科在做他认为最恰当的事情。”安多米达说，“你生气没关系，但因此责备他，对他是不公平的。”

“我没生气。”哈利说，又铲了些饺子。

“是吗？“安多米达没再多说。他们继续吃着。之后，她让他帮忙洗盘子，但后来她允许他回到泰迪的房间，小鹿在他身后尽职地小跑跟上。哈利砰的一声把门关上，它穿过木头门，看上去有点沮丧。在了小鹿身上撒气让它看起来更可怜了。

哈利迫不及待地想回到文件上，终于找到了一张羊皮纸，上面记录着一个似乎很关键的案子。它涉及到一个仓库，塞西尔·万斯是报告中记录的实施逮捕的傲罗。所有这些看起来都相当正常，这可能就是为什么德拉科在他们第一次去格里莫广场12号并查看所有文件时没有注意到这一点的原因。但既然万斯后来攻击了他们，也许德拉科认为这个仓库值得一看。

哈利刚找到仓库的地址，安多米达就敲了泰迪的门。“我做了热巧克力，”安多米达说，“德拉科似乎觉得你今天最好喝一点热可可。”

“我不想喝！”哈利叫道，甚至连门都不开。他的手指在地址上，但他对此无能为力。他要是能到伦敦就好了。

在门的另一边，安多米达什么也没说，但听起来也不像是离开了。哈利希望她能离开，以便他能思考，但过了很长一段时间，她说：“我丈夫、女儿和我过去常常坐在壁炉前，在冬天喝热巧克力。这是家族传统。”

“那太好了！”哈利喊道，仍然希望她能离开。

“在那之前，我经常和我的姐妹们在一起喝，”安多米达继续说。“纳西莎曾经把火焰变成彩虹色。”

她仍然没有离开。

又一次长时间的停顿。“我想对德拉科来说，热巧克力和坐在壁炉前意味着——家人。”

火焰。彩色的火焰。

哈利跳了起来。打开门，他说，“我们可以喝热巧克力的时候，可以有棉花糖吗？”

安多米达的眉毛因他的突然出现而惊讶地竖了起来。“棉花糖很难变形出来。”

“是的，我知道，”哈利很快说，“但德拉科说这是传统的一部分。”

“是吗？”安多米达说，还是吓了一跳。她手里拿着一个盘子，上面放着杯子，杯子里的蒸汽卷曲成一个慵懒的漩涡。“这部分一定是新加进去的。”

“是的，”哈利说，“但这很重要。我们能在厨房做吗？”

安多米达俯视着他，棕色的眼睛在琢磨着。“我想，可以。”她最后说，“如果这对你意义重大的话。”

“很重要，”哈利急切地跟着她说。小鹿用它细长的腿站了起来，跟着他们两个到了厨房。

显然，变形出棉花糖需要骨头，对哈利来说，这听起来有点恶心。但安多米达说，冰箱里有鸡肉，应该能做出来。他们从鸡腿上取下一些肉，这样就可以利用腿骨，然后放在一边。哈利意识到安多米达做这一切都是为了他，她对他很好，所以当哈利说他需要去厕所时，他禁不住感到愧疚。

当然，让安多米达变形棉花糖会让她分心，让她远离壁炉。

哈利想不出阻止小鹿跟着他的办法，但好像守护神也并不能阻止他，因为它是无形的。哈利抓起书包还有那个写有仓库地址的文件，把它们塞了进去，然后把书包挂在肩上。接着，他冲进客厅。德拉科说巫师们都把飞路粉放在烟囱上。

安多米达的壁炉上挂满了照片，一个紫色头发的漂亮女士，一个长着翅膀的男孩，还有一个年轻时搂着安多米达的和善男人。哈利踮起脚尖，环顾四周，相框前后都看了看。他挪动着相框，直到找到那个小碗。小碗藏在一张紫色头发女人的照片后面，只有这张照片她的头发是棕色的，她的脸上充满了悲伤，肚子鼓鼓的。这个罐子看起来很难看，好像是手工做的，但里面的粉末和在十二号时用的一样。

哈利拿起一把粉末，扔到壁炉里。绿色的火焰燃烧起来，哈利爬了进去。“格里莫广场12号！”他喊道。然后他被吸进一个又窄又黑的地方，在另一端被吐了出来。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *春节连更7章

哈利从12号壁炉里滚出来，他拂去衣服上和德拉科漂亮皮包上的灰尘和烟粉，同时尽量保持沉默。回到这里很危险；虽然塞西尔·万斯可能早就走了，但这并不意味着他不会回来，也不意味着其他和他一伙的坏人不会试图抢劫承认哈利的房子。与此同时，小鹿从壁炉里小跑出来，看上去非常干净。哈利暗想，无形果然也有它的好处。

他尽可能地迅速而安静地爬上楼梯，一直爬到楼顶，在楼梯口停下来倾听是否有入侵者的声音。当他没听到任何人说话时，哈利继续走，进了原来的他的房间。小鹿也继续跟着他进了房间。

橱柜里一件外套的口袋里有金币，哈利把它收起来塞进了书包。接着，他在床头柜上找到了那个小盒子，德拉科说是这一部手机。在哈利看来，它仍然不像是一部电话，但从上次开始，它就显得有些顺眼了。哈利猜这对万斯没用，但对哈利有。

当哈利按下盒子前面的按钮时，红头发男人和棕色头发女孩的照片又出现了，还有一个写着“滑动解锁”的小块。哈利已经弄清楚了这一部分，他把手指按长方形上滑动，照片又变成了一片天空，上面放着一些较小的画框。其中一个小的画框是一部电话的图画，所以哈利试着点了一下，又有一幅画出现了。这个画面看起来几乎很熟悉，号码排列得就像是在电话上一样。

哈利知道的电话号码不多。菲格太太会把电话写在女贞路四号抽屉里，以防万一。除此之外，哈利只知道女贞路4号的电话和999。他根本不需要给其他人打电话。哈利吸了一口气，试着点“4”这个按钮。当他触摸它们的时候，它们出现在屏幕的顶部，好像设备能感觉到他触摸的是哪个号码，就像它能感觉到手指的滑动一样。

当哈利把电话号码输完后，他把手机放在脸上，就像一部真正的电话，希望能听到铃声。没有的时候，他把它从脸上拿开，然后看到号码下面那张绿色的小电话照片。哈利试着点了一下。听到手机发出一点声音，他又把它放在耳边。

三响之后，有人在电话那头接电话。“喂？”

“你好，”哈利咳嗽着说，声音听起来更镇定了。他瞥了一眼门，如果屋里有人闯入，希望他们在一层听不见他的声音。“佩妮·德思礼在吗？”

“我就是她。”对方说，但声音听起来不像她。更老了，而且不知怎么的更悲伤了。

“呃。”哈利不知道该说什么，“我需要一个能叫到出租车的号码。”

“你是谁？”突然间，她听起来**真的**像佩妮了，她的声音突然变得熟悉起来。

“呃，”哈利又说了一遍，然后意识到如果佩妮的声音听起来更老，他自己的声音应该更老。他又咳嗽了一声，试图使声音听起来更深沉。“我，我是你侄子。哈利·波特。”

“哈利！”接着是一阵震惊的沉默，接着是急促的声音：“达力没事吧？”

“他很好，”哈利说，仍然试图使他的声音听起来很低沉。“不过，我真的需要一个号码叫出租车。”

“为什么？你确定达力没事吗？“佩妮的声音开始在音调上攀升。哈利想知道他刚刚怎么会听不出来。

“是的，”哈利说，然后想补充一句，“我上周才见到他。他很好。”

“你…看到他了吗？他怎么样？“佩妮的声音又带着那种悲伤的味道，但和往常一样，她只想着达力。

哈利能感觉到那种旧日的感觉——在他和德拉科共度的一周里，他几乎忘记了这种感觉，但他一生都在感受这种感觉，他不知道自己怎么会忘记。他感觉自己可能根本不在那里，就像他可能根本不存在一样。大部分时间都是一样的，哈利不喜欢弗农姨夫注意到自己的存在。不过，有时候，这感觉就像一场梦幻般的超现实主义，几乎让人害怕。就像他在房间里尖叫，但没人能听见。

“哈利，”佩妮说，“达力怎么样？”

“我说过了，他很好！不是吗？”

“没必要大喊大叫。”佩妮嗤之以鼻。那也很熟悉，只是她过去总是轻蔑地闻，像哈利闻起来很难闻什么的，现在她听起来很好，她听起来有点哽咽，哈利几乎感觉很难受。“你到底怎么了？你病了吗？你的声音听起来很可怕。”

“呃，是的。”哈利说，又咳嗽起来。“病得很重！我需要打电话叫辆出租车，这样我就可以去医院了。”

“像你这样的人用得着医院吗？是不是有一种——”佩妮的声音最后变得轻蔑：“咒语？”

她确实知道魔法，哈利意识到。德拉科曾说过，_你的姨妈和姨夫都是肮脏的骗子_。只不过德拉科也忘了提他自己也是其中之一。哈利当时想了想：“如果你不给我那个号码，我可能得做些有趣的事。非常有趣的事情。对达力。”

“你不会的！”佩妮说，听起来很震惊。

“不，我会的。”哈利说。“还记得那次他绊倒我，我一个星期都不能走路吗？”

“但是——”

“我知道很多咒语。”哈利接着说。

过了一会儿，佩妮紧张的声音又来了：“等一下。”

哈利等着，听着电话里的沙沙声。

“你为什么不能自己查一下？”佩妮说。

“我现在没有电话簿。”哈利说。

“我指的是用你的——算了。找到电话号码了。你准备好了吗？”

哈利没想这么远。他拔出魔杖，挥舞着它指着房间。“圆珠笔飞来。”他说。如果德拉科能用飞来咒从房间的另一端找到哈利的办公桌，那么哈利也可以。如果房间里真有一只圆珠笔，它肯定会飘过来。

佩妮嘶嘶地说：“你刚才做了什么？”

“我在用咒语准备。”哈利说着，打开书包去拿一张羊皮纸。一只圆珠笔飞向他，哈利抓住了它。“好的，我已经准备好了。”

“0871 871 8710。”佩妮说。

哈利在空白处潦草地写着。“谢谢。”

“就这些？”

“是的。”

“是的，好吧。”佩妮又用鼻子发出嗅的声音，但哈利很肯定这是一种轻蔑。“别死了。”

“呃。我尽量不死。”

“告诉达力，告诉他妈妈非常爱他。”

“你自己告诉他吧。”哈利说，但电话那段沉默了，哈利意识到她挂断了。

之后，哈利打了出租车服务台的号码，给他们发了格里莫广场的地址。他们说大约要20分钟，但哈利决定最好在外面等，以防有人决定再次抢劫他的房子。当他走出去站在路边时，小鹿也跟着他。“你为什么不在里面等？“哈利说，“我敢肯定，你在哪儿都一样没用。”

小鹿悲伤地抬头看着他。

大约十七分钟后，出租车来了。哈利打开后门，向司机念了他在从塞西尔·万斯手里弄来的文件中找到的地址：科尔维尔路33号。尽管他试图把小鹿关在外面，小鹿还是跳上了他旁边的座位。

“那是什么？”出租车司机说。他是个相貌友好的老人，留着花白的小胡子。“某种全息影像？”

“是的。”哈利说着，把门拉上。

“你从哪儿弄来的？”司机想知道，“是新的吗？”

“是一个男人给我的，”哈利说。“他能做很多奇怪的事情。”

“在IT公司工作？”司机说着，从路边驶离。

“是的。”哈利说，猜他说的意思是科技公司。

“很远，你自己一个人去。”出租车沿着格里莫广场出发，沿着路走去。“你确定你父母同意吗？”

“是的，嗯。”哈利想了一会儿。“这只鹿就有监视作用。”

“像保姆卡姆一样？”司机说，透过后视镜看着哈利。“太棒了！我应该给我的孩子买一个！”

司机继续这样说了下去，主要是在谈话，而哈利偶尔也会附和一些事情。曾经德思礼一家把他忘在特易购时，他不得不坐过一次出租车，但那次特易购的人帮他叫了出租车。当哈利回到女贞路四号时，弗农姨夫很生气，因为他必须付给司机钱。然而哈利并不知道出租车费是多少。不过，他还是得去仓库，这样才能找到罪犯，他可能是塞西尔·万斯，也可能不是。

哈利真的不知道他找到他的时候会做什么。他还没想那么远，但他必须做点什么。

司机说得对，这趟路的确很长。不过现在是夏天，所以在很长一段时间内都不会天黑。尽管如此，当他们到达科尔维尔路时，哈利还是饿得要命。“在这儿吗？”司机问道，听起来很怀疑。他们到了一个十字路口，那里有一堆看起来很无聊的建筑物。建筑物上没有名字和号码，哈利甚至不确定哪一个是正确的地址。

“是的。”哈利说，解开扣子，掏出金币。他把它们交给司机，开始开门。

“这是什么？”司机说，“67.32。”

“呃，”哈利说，“我没懂你什么意思。”

哈利在后视镜里看到，司机开始皱眉头。“你得付车费。”

“好吧，我不能。”哈利边说边伸手去开门。

门突然锁上了。“你父母真的知道你出去了吗？”司机说，“也许我们应该——”

“_阿拉霍洞开_！”哈利喊道，用他刚刚从袖子里滑出来的魔杖敲了敲门。门砰地一声打开，当哈利从出租车上滑下来时，司机吃惊地看着。

“下来！你这只蠢鹿！”他向背后喊道。

“等等！”出租车司机说，打开司机侧门，然后走出车门，“你不能——”

哈利转过身来，把魔杖指向出租车。他只记得一个似乎有用的咒语。“_塔朗泰拉舞！_”他喊道，出租车开始隆隆作响。它背着轮胎，前后摇晃，然后旋转起来。

司机看到跳舞的出租车，惊恐地后退，与此同时，哈利向最近的大楼跑去，寻找可能标记地址的地方。然而，小鹿似乎已经消失了。

哈利自言自语地说：“帮帮我。”但就在这时他看见一扇门，门上方写着三十三。

哈利又从书包里拿出羊皮纸，核对了一下号码。就是这里！哈利伸手去抓门把手。

空气中突然传来巨大的爆裂声。

哈利转过身去看发生了什么事，但有人一把抓住了他的胳膊。“哈利！”

然后他被拉到那人怀里，哈利知道是德拉科。是德拉科强壮的手臂搂着他，德拉科坚硬的胸膛压在他的脸上，德拉科还喘着粗气的声音又叫了一声“哈利”，然后空气又突然爆响一声。街道、舞动的出租车和写着地址的门都在旋转，哈利的眼里只有德拉科。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *春节连更7章

他们通过熟悉的黑暗管道，挤到安多米达的房子里。“你们回来了。”安多米达说，从大厅走进客厅。

德拉科的胳膊还搂着哈利。他把书包从哈利肩上拿下来，好把他抱得更紧些。“哈利，”德拉科说，“你在干什么？你以为你在干什么？”

“帮帮你。”哈利说着，想退开点。

“至少给他一个呼吸的空间。”安多米达说。

“帮我？哈利。”德拉科再一次把他拉近，“你知道你可能被杀吗？你在想什么，和一个陌生人一路开车穿越伦敦？”

“这是一辆出租车。”哈利说。

“不管是什么，”德拉科说，仍然紧紧抓住他，“他有可能伤害你。”

“出租车一般都很安全。”安多米达说，有些戏谑。“但是哈利，你不应该一个人打出租车的。你甚至是怎么打到车的？”

“我从佩妮姨妈那儿要到一个电话号码。”德拉科紧紧地抱着他，所以哈利好像在对着德拉科的头发说话。他只能尽量弯着脖子看着安多米达。哈利推开了德拉科：“我在我家里用手机给她打了电话。”

“我都忘了你还有麻瓜亲戚，”安多米达说，若有所思，“我很惊讶他们还住在附近。”

“不要坐出租车！”德拉科说，听起来仍然很恐慌，“不要用手机！别去你家！哈利，你去了一个犯罪现场！如果他就在那里呢？如果他伤害了你呢？”

“我敢说，即使是那样哈利也会活下来的，”安多米达温柔地说，“没有人能阻止他，即使他还是个孩子。”

“因为他不知道，”德拉科仍然以那种疯狂的方式说，“他不明白——哈利。”德拉科抓住他的肩膀，紧紧地抓住他。“有很多人爱你。你明白吗？你被爱着，你被许多人深深地爱着。如果你像这样随意跑走，你可能会——如果你受伤了，你会伤了他们的心。你明白我的意思吗？你知道有人爱你吗？”

哈利蠕动着挣脱了他的控制：“你是说格兰杰和韦斯莱吗？”

“‘格兰杰和韦斯莱’？”安多米达重复着他的话，听起来干巴巴的。

“不。”德拉科说，“我是说，是的。哈利，我是说**所有人**。所有人都爱你。他们都很关心你，你明白吗？”

“因为我是战争英雄？”

德拉科的嘴张开了。他的银色眼睛非常明亮。

“安多米达告诉我的。”哈利说。

德拉科朝安多米达瞥了一眼，但马上又转向哈利：“对不起，哈利。”

哈利不在乎。他不在乎安多米达说什么，不在乎什么伏地魔，不在乎什么食死徒，不在乎什么英雄。他不在乎德拉科应该做的事，因为哈利不在。他一点都不记得了。哈利记得的是德拉科做的热巧克力和蛋糕，教他魁地奇和爆炸牌，睡在双层床上，德拉科抚摸他的头发。哈利不在乎别人是不是爱他，他只在乎一件事。“你走了。”他说，退后一步。

“我需要弄清楚魔药最后的成分，”德拉科说，“我需要找到万斯。这很危险——”

“危险！”哈利厉声问道，“像坐出租车一样危险吗？”

“哈利。”德拉科张张嘴，但后来他什么也没说。

“出现在我家里的那个人，”哈利说，“万斯。如果我没有_施塔朗泰拉舞_这个咒，他就会伤到你。我觉得这比坐出租车更危险。事实上，我觉得这危险多了！但你这样做就没关系。是这样吗？”

德拉科本想说他毕竟是更年长的那个，而哈利现在只是一个孩子。但德拉科只是站在那里，凝视着他。

哈利能感觉到自己的眼中满是泪水，甚至有些刺痛，不知道为什么。他继续愤怒地喊叫：“你认为就没有人会在乎你是否受伤？没有人会为你心碎？你以为没人在乎你怎么样了？”

“噢。”德拉科说。

“是因为你是个食死徒吗？“哈利说。

德拉科脸色突然变得苍白。他的眼睛非常明亮，像瓷质面具上熠熠生辉的银光。

“哈利，”安多米达说。

哈利转头向她怒吼：“我不在乎！我在乎你说什么！我不在乎他做了什么！你觉得这会让我厌恶他吗？你是不是故意的？想让我变得不在乎他是不是走了？”

“当然不是。”安多米达说。

“那你为什么告诉我？你说他不想让我知道！这就是为什么我长大后没成为朋友的原因吗？”哈利转过头看着德拉科，“是不是长大后的我让你觉得，只是因为你做了一件坏事，你必须一直只能依靠自己，没有人会帮助你？”

“茶。”安多米达说。“我们喝点茶，好吗？”不等回答，她就快步走出了房间。

德拉科仍然凝视着哈利，他的表情有些茫然，但他的眼睛仍然异常明亮。“比一件坏事要坏得多。”他最后说。

“我不在乎！”哈利沮丧地大哭起来，“你现在是个好人了！”

有东西掉落在德拉科的脸颊上，哈利惊恐地意识到那是一滴眼泪。接着，他更加惊恐地发现，德拉科的眼睛之所以闪闪发光，是因为他们满是泪水。德拉科哭了，即使那眼眶中满满的泪水只有一滴在他脸上滚落下来。

德拉科应该感觉很糟糕，哈利想，这本应该无所谓。他本就想让德拉科因为丢下他而感到难过。“你说我可以帮你，”哈利说，只是为了增强这种感觉，但突然他不再那么生气了。

“是的，”德拉科说，但停了下来。他的声音听起来很闷，像个病人。

“顺便说一句，你那只笨鹿迷路了。”哈利说，觉得很尴尬，也许有点闷闷不乐。他仍然想继续生气，但德拉科站在那里哭，这有点难。

德拉科沉默了很长时间。“他告诉了我你在哪里。”他最后说。

“哦。”哈利把眼镜往上推，但他才不想看德拉科。不是真的想看。德拉科的声音仍然有那种生病的感觉，哈利不想看他的眼睛是否还闪着光。真的很尴尬。大人——长大成人后的男人，无论如何都不会哭。“呃，所以它是一只公鹿？”

“是的。”

“你确定吗？”

“我肯定。”

“呃。”哈利不知道自己还能说些什么。“你怎么知道的？”

“哈利，”德拉科说，然后他就在哈利的面前，再次把哈利拉进怀里。德拉科紧紧地抱住他，把他压在自己瘦长的身躯上。

哈利并不是特别喜欢再次被拥抱，但德拉科的状态真的很糟糕，或者悲伤，或者别的什么，不管怎样，哈利是认真的。他不希望德拉科认为他不在乎，仅仅因为德拉科做了坏事，或者做了很多坏事。不管怎样，没关系，因为德拉科是个好人——世上最棒的人，真的，尽管哈利很确定德拉科在哭。被拥抱这件事突然变得一点也不糟糕了。

其实，挺不错的。

“我当时快疯了，”德拉科小声说，“安多米达说你用了飞路；我不知道你在哪里。我以为，亲爱的，我以为我失去了你。”

**你被爱着。**德拉科这样说过。**有许多人爱你。**以前从来没有人对哈利说过这样的话。哈利举起一只胳膊，做出想把德拉科从他身上推下来的样子，但那根本不是他想要的。他的胳膊搂住德拉科的腰，然后试图抱紧他。然后他的另一只胳膊也这样做了，泪水又在哈利的眼睛里闪烁。“我不想你离开我，”他听到自己说，他的声音听起来很糟糕。听起来如此糟糕，中间仿佛有一条大裂缝，然后哈利就扑簌簌地流下泪来。他的声音听起来也很潮湿。

“嘘，”德拉科说，“我不会离开你的。我不会离开你的。哈利。”德拉科梳开哈利额头上的刘海，吻了吻他。

这使得哈利的泪水夺眶而出。他把脸紧紧地贴在德拉科的胸前，这样眼泪就不会流出来，他想吻德拉科的脸颊、额头，就像德拉科吻过他一样。哈利以前从来没有做过这样的事，而且很奇怪，很笨拙，很尴尬。他不知道为什么要这么做，只是，很想做。这太美好了，就好像自己吻了德拉科以后，德拉科就不会再离开他了。也许德拉科永远都不会离开他，但当哈利向后仰了仰，拉了足够的距离去尝试的时候，他犹豫了。他的嘴里正充满了粘液，他的牙齿紧咬着尝试忍住哭泣，他也不知道如何把德拉科的脸拉下来对着自己，所以他没有尝试。

相反，他又把脸靠在德拉科的胸前，发现自己弄湿了德拉科的衬衫。“好了，”德拉科又安慰道，声音低沉地哼了一声。他的手在哈利的头发上动了一下。“没关系。我不会离开你的。对不起。”

“我在乎你。”哈利说，以防德拉科没有明白，“我的心——我的心会碎的。”

“亲爱的。”德拉科紧紧地抱着他。

这个称呼让哈利觉得很尴尬，就像佩妮叫达力“达力小亲亲”和“宝宝达力”时一样，但哈利第一次明白为什么达力在佩妮做那样的事情时没有过多地抱怨。这感觉非常好，有人能如此关心他们，以至于会得到这种爱的烦恼。哈利很习惯别人叫他的名字，但从来没有人叫他昵称。

这个拥抱持续了很长时间，以至于那种美好的感觉逐渐消失了。哈利又能感觉到自己的身体了，他站在德拉科面前是多么尴尬，德拉科的身体是多么暖和，还有他的衬衫多么湿。哈利有些喘不过气来，就挣脱了这个怀抱。

“对不起，我……”德拉科犹豫了一下，“对不起，我没告诉你有关我的事。”

“没关系。”哈利的眼睛像是在燃烧一样，但他不再哭了。他觉得有些头重脚轻，还有鼻塞。他可能全身通红，但至少他没再哭了。

“不是的，”德拉科说，“我应该告诉你的。”

“你以为，我会恨你的。”

“不是…不是这样。”德拉科犹豫着说。他的眼睛几乎没有红，甚至看不出刚刚哭过。他的脸色又恢复了正常，但是下巴还有点颤抖。

“你以为，我会把你当成那种‘错误类别的人’。”

“哦，哈利。”德拉科摸了摸哈利的侧脸，轻轻地托着他的下巴。“我不在乎你怎么看我。”他的手离开了。“我只是想让你快乐。”

“我**原本**很快乐。”哈利说，“然后你不声不响地走了。还在我们中间生日期间。”

“是的。”德拉科说。

“我没沏茶，”安多米达回来了，手里拿着一个盘子。“我做了热巧克力。哈利还没来得及尝。”

“好。”德拉科走到她面前，从盘子里拿出两个杯子。“谢谢，”他说，意味深长地看着她的眼睛。

“哈利是对的，”安多米达说。“我不该把你的秘密说出去。”

“你也是对的。我不该缄口不言。”德拉科转过身去，把杯子递给哈利一个。

“我们应该在壁炉前喝。”哈利说。

安多米达微笑着：“是的，我也这么觉得。”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *春节连更7章

最后，他们吃了晚饭，然后坐在壁炉前，又吃了一些棉花糖。一个小时后，安多米达为哈利换了一件新睡衣。德拉科换了衣服，安多米达上床睡觉了。哈利也换了衣服，用变形出来的刷子刷牙，然后回到泰迪的房间。安多米达说，泰迪的床还能再撑一晚，所以他们又可以睡双层床了，哈利在上铺，德拉科在下铺。

“我想我找到解决方案了，哈利。”当他们躺在黑暗中时，德拉科说。

哈利的心一沉。“你是说——我可以长大了？”

“是的。”

哈利坐起来，从床的侧面望下去：“你找到那种成分了吗？”

“没有。”德拉科躺在那里，面对着上铺的底板，双手交叉搭在毯子上。“但我想，我知道它是什么了。”

“嗯？”哈利问，不知为什么，突然很生气。

德拉科慢慢地把头靠在枕头上，面向他。“这是一种非常强大的东西，哈利。意味着抵消它将非常复杂。我设计的解决方案包括好几个步骤。以确保万无一失。”

哈利把头放回枕头上。他一直知道德拉科会找出解药。他大概是全世界最杰出的巫师。突然哈利不再生气了，他反而感到悲伤。“我会记得我变成十岁之后发生的事吗？”他问，尽量不让声音暴露自己的心情。

“你全部会记得的。”

在窗户昏暗的光线下，哈利可以看到泰迪墙上的海报，上面所有的人都在对着鼓和吉他尖叫。哈利盖着一种会变颜色的被单，但在昏暗的光线下，它看起来只是灰色的。“我不想变成31岁。”他最后说。

沉默持续了很久，久到哈利以为德拉科可能睡着了。“哈利。”但，接着德拉科说：“我告诉你一个秘密。”

哈利想把头靠在床边好听清楚些，但他一动不动，几乎屏住呼吸，确保自己能听到这个秘密。

“我想你了。”德拉科说。

哈利皱着眉头，在床边探出脑袋，几乎想戴上眼镜，以便能更好地看到德拉科。

“我也会想念十岁的你，但我想念三十岁的你。我现在很想他。”

“但是。”哈利咬了咬嘴唇。他禁不住感到自己被背叛了：“你说，你不喜欢他！我是说，我！”

德拉科转过头来，看着上铺的底部，而不是哈利。“我说我们不是朋友。我甚至可能说过你不喜欢我，但我从未说过——我从未说过我不喜欢你。”

“这是不是说，你**喜欢**我？长大后的我？”

“是的，哈利。我，我喜欢你。我很喜欢你。”

哈利的声音提高了：“那我怎么会不喜欢你？”

“嘘，”德拉科说，但他用双手捂住脸。“我就知道我不应该…”

“不应该**什么**？比起我，你更喜欢他吗？”

“当然不是，哈利。”德拉科听起来有点恼。他的脸还蒙着。“你们是同一个人。”

“但长大后的我是一个——一个——他很蠢！他为什么不喜欢你？如果你——”

“他不蠢！”德拉科说，他的声音几乎很尖锐，“我——我之前也弄不清楚自己是不是喜欢他。事实上，我对他撒了谎，有一次我们——好了，那不算数，我也不诚实。我没有说实话；我把自己藏了起来；我不讨人喜欢，没礼貌；我一直——我一直——我很失礼。我曾经很不友好，但我这么做只是因为我害怕。”

“也许你害怕是因为——

德拉科直接打断了他的话：“你看，我就是这样；我很自私。我是如此自私和懦弱；我是如此懦弱—”

“你不是——”

德拉科坚定地说：“我只考虑我自己的感受。我不明白对你来说，敞开心扉有多困难。我以为一切对你来说都那么简单。我只想到了我自己。”

“你不是个胆小鬼。”哈利只能想说。

“我就是。”

哈利躺在枕头上，边想边咬着嘴唇。“如果你让我恢复了，我就会知道你喜欢我。”

“是的。”德拉科听上去并不十分兴奋。

“那来吧。”哈利说，头悬在床的一边。

德拉科转过头来再次看着他。

“你会明白的。我还是会喜欢你的。”

德拉科的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。“我们拭目以待。”他轻声说。

哈利把头放回枕头上，盯着天花板，想让长大后的自己也记住，哈利有多么喜欢德拉科。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *春节连更7章

第二天早上，他们早餐又吃了麦片。哈利试图用他的行为来表达，他对安多米达的早餐并不像对德拉科的那么感冒。但哈利其实并不想对安多米达很粗鲁，所以他不确定德拉科是否明白了这个信息。后来德拉科说他们要回他的店里去。  
德拉科说：“我昨天设立了一些防护咒语，没有人去过那里。对我来说，这可以提供足够长的时间来让我完成最后的步骤了。”  
“完成？”哈利问，“这么说，你已经开始了。”  
“哈利，”德拉科温和地说。“我一整个星期都在努力。”  
“但我们在做测试药剂，”哈利说，“测试里面有什么成分。”  
德拉科只是看着他。  
“我来收拾桌子。”安多米达自告奋勇地说。她用魔杖拾起他们的盘子，移到水池边。  
哈利推推眼镜：“那，我们不是在做测试药剂？”  
“是。”德拉科很快地说，“你把你的大拇指放了进去。”  
“但你同时也做了另一个。”  
“我做了好几件事。以防万一，哈利。“德拉科的脸看起来又累又痛苦。  
哈利记得德拉科是怎么取到那些头发的。他还熬制了复方汤剂，在哈利没看见的某些时候。他在计划去魔法部，酿制解药，并且还是一个食死徒。哈利不知道还有什么。“好吧。”他只说了一句，因为他甚至不知道，为什么他会因为德拉科没有告诉他而感到难过。只是，如果他能告诉自己就好了。  
“我会整理好我们需要的东西。”德拉科喃喃地说。  
几分钟后，盘子已经收拾好了，德拉科也回来了，肩上挎着书包。  
“好的，哈利，”安多米达伸出她的手说，“很高兴在这个年龄认识你。你的情商比我想象中的高多了。”  
“姨妈！”德拉科尖锐地说。  
哈利一直在和她握手，但现在他转头看向德拉科。  
“德拉科是对的。”安多米达说，放开哈利的手，“我早该料到的。一旦你对某个人下了定论，你就不会轻易改变。”  
“姨妈。”德拉科发出嘶嘶声。  
哈利觉得安多米达又在开玩笑了，但这次是针对德拉科。哈利不喜欢这样。  
安多米达转向德拉科，嘴角挂着微笑：“你得承认他很固执，如果不是别的的话。”  
“他本人就站在这儿。”哈利生气地说。  
安多米达对哈利微笑：“我指的是长大后的你。”  
“是的。我就要变回去了。”  
“这也不能阻止我说出自己的想法。”安多米达说，“毕竟，你也已经对我下了定论。正如我所说的，我觉得你对我的看法不会改变。”  
哈利狠狠地瞪了她一眼。  
安多米达笑了，他第一次看到她这样做。这使她看起来很友好，而她以前只是端庄地观察。她笑起来的时候，眼周浮现出皱纹：“这是在夸你。”  
“是的，谢谢你。”德拉科冷冷地说。转向哈利，他的表情软化了。“准备好了吗，哈利？”  
“迫不及待。”哈利说，把手递给德拉科。他们一起消失了。  
*  
哈利很高兴能再次回到德拉科的实验室。在过去的一周里，尽管他知道自己不会被允许一直住在这里，但这里已经开始让他有了家的感觉。德拉科说，在完成所有的工作之前，他还需要一段时间。所以哈利去了卧室，看看双层床是否还在。尽管他现在知道了拉伸对木头不好，他还是喜欢德拉科为他变形出的东西。卧室里还有德拉科给哈利买的睡衣。德拉科曾说，当哈利长大的时候，它也会随着变大，哈利猜这很快就会发生了。哈利有点想在变回去的时候换上这件睡衣，只是想提醒年长的自己记住德拉科曾经有多好。但那可能很奇怪，所以哈利抚摸了一会儿后，把它挂了回去。  
当哈利回到实验室时，德拉科并没有在熬药水。相反，他是在写一本书。  
“那是什么？”哈利问。  
“记得我说过解决方法分几个步骤吗？”德拉科瞥他了一眼，他看起来很疲累，“我把每一步都写在这本笔记上，以确保妥当。”  
“都有什么步骤？”  
“第一部分是让你长大的药水。我想长大后的你会知道如何找到那种缺失的成分。一旦你拿到它，我们会把它加到另一种药剂里。”  
“让效果永久保持的那个？”  
“让效果永久保持的那个。”德拉科同意了，转身回到笔记上。  
哈利等着德拉科建议自己做点什么，比如切碎配料或搅拌锅，但德拉科什么也没说。事实上，他似乎有点忘记了哈利在这里，变得完全专注于写作。没关系。通常德拉科会注意到他，但哈利注意到有时候德拉科会非常专注，尤其是在有关于药剂的事情上。  
海洛伊丝在实验室有一个栖木，她有时睡在那里，但现在她不在。所以哈利上楼去厨房看看窗户。德拉科说，那通常是他为她敞开的窗户，以防德拉科不在家时她想进去。有时她会敲德拉科卧室的窗户，但德拉科说，他不让她和自己一起睡觉。他说她会搞得一团糟。  
哈利没有看到海洛伊丝，所以他又去看了一眼相册，里面有小天狼星·布莱克的那个。小天狼星最好的一张照片是他在镜头前放肆地微笑，而另一个小男孩——德拉科说是小天狼星的哥哥——在背景中挥舞手臂。手臂挥舞着，他微笑着，让人觉得小天狼星好像要做什么诡诈的事。这张相册也有年轻时候的安多米达，但是哈利不太喜欢她，所以他跳过了这几张，转而看了更多德拉科妈妈的照片。  
终于，德拉科上楼问哈利午餐想吃什么。当哈利再次要鸡肉沙拉时，他似乎吓了一跳。德拉科做的沙拉很好，尽管安多米达的鸡肉和饺子更好吃。哈利绝不会不告诉任何人。他到死都会坚决拥护德拉科的魔法烹饪水平。  
午饭后，德拉科问哈利是否愿意帮忙，于是他们回到楼下的实验室，哈利帮忙做一些有关魔药的事情。几个小时后，他们得到了一种药水，白色的，闪烁着银光。  
“看起来像是掉在我身上的那种药水吗？”哈利问。  
“不完全是。”德拉科说，“这个有点不一样。”  
“因为这是暂时的？”  
“是的，哈利。”  
哈利又看了看药水。它几乎像一朵珍珠般的云，在阳光下闪闪发光。“我要喝吗？”  
“我们要把它撒在身上，就像最初的魔药一样。哈利，你现在需要换上你的大衣服了，换好了再回来。”德拉科开始从书包里拿出衣服，这个书包就像一个无底洞，就像魔法保姆玛丽·波宾斯一样。鲜红的斗篷、马裤、腰带、束腰外衣、靴子和无指手套都在那儿。德拉科继续说：“我们必须确保你把它洒在正确的地方。我会帮你的。”  
哈利拿着衣服走进卧室。当他回来的时候，德拉科坐在工作台上，还在写。  
虽然德拉科基本上还是哈利见过的最英俊的男人，但刚才他看起来有点糟糕。他的皮肤，还是像通常一样那么清澈，只是看起来有点苍白，他的头发看起来软趴趴病恹恹的，几乎像是老鼠的颜色。他的肩膀下垂，眼睛下面有着大大的眼袋，几乎像一个骷髅头。这使哈利的胸口隐隐作痛。也许德拉科累了。或者，也许十岁的哈利就要要走了，被一个显然很恨他的哈利所取代，他很伤心。  
哈利想告诉德拉科，他不恨他。他想让德拉科再次拥抱他。哈利想知道他是否应该试着先去拥抱他。他想知道。如果有机会的话，他是否会拥抱他的父亲。  
哈利没有去尝试，而是把裤子提起来，穿着肥大的靴子在房间里趿拉着脚走。“我们必须现在就开始吗？“当德拉科抬起头来时，哈利问。  
“我想——我想最好就现在。”德拉科拿起他一直在写的羊皮纸，把它折起来，放在珍珠白色的药水旁边。“一个好的魔药大师总是把他做的每件事都写下来。这张羊皮纸是对我们所做工作的简要总结，而笔记上有更详细的扩展说明。”  
“呃，”哈利说，不知道德拉科想要什么。“我一定要读吗？”  
“现在不用，”德拉科说，“我想，等你变回去了，需要寻找最终的成分的时候，这些文档可能会帮助你搜索。”  
“我不能直接问你吗？”哈利说着，把眼镜往上推。  
德拉科看向别处。“我只是尽量让事情变得简单。”  
“你还是觉得我不会喜欢你。”  
“哈利。”德拉科转过身来，把哈利的刘海移到一边，眼睛明亮起来。  
哈利以为德拉科会再吻他的伤疤，但他没有。相反，他站起来，拿起药瓶。“我们开始吧，哈利。”  
不知为什么，哈利能感觉到泪水在他的眼中积蓄。他想说些什么——我会想你的，或者类似的话，但他想不出话来。再一次地，他想拥抱德拉科，但德拉科没有这么做，而自己去抱他又觉得很尴尬。哈利不知所措地抓住了德拉科的手。  
德拉科探身，吻了吻哈利的前额，然后嘴唇移到哈利的耳朵边。“对不起。”他小声说。  
“什么——？”哈利仰起头，但德拉科已经在给他洒药水了。  
还有他自己身上。  
哈利渐渐长大了，海格、霍格沃茨、罗恩、赫敏、邓布利多、伏地魔的记忆一下子涌上了他的心头。奥罗训练，萨维奇，罗伯特。德拉科·马尔福，塞西尔·万斯，非法药水，仓库。玻璃瓶从架子上掉下来了。但他还记得变小的时候，看到达力长大成人的困惑，德拉科给他做蛋糕，让他的鼻毛长起来，召唤出一个守护神——哈利现在明白了守护神的意思。  
哈利又能感觉到自己的身体了，衣服很合身，皮肤上留下了太多的伤疤。双手感觉到魔法的力量，还有脸上的胡子。眼镜太小了。哈利把它们取下来，本能地伸手去拿魔杖，魔杖神奇地从袖子里滑了出来。  
“变大。”他说，然后重新戴上眼镜。  
“你是谁？”一个傲慢的声音说。  
哈利转过身来。  
他面前站着一个金发、银眼、皱着眉头的孩子。意识到发生了什么，哈利的心口像石头一样一沉。  
“我，操。”他小声骂道。


	23. Chapter 23

**2003年6月**

**哈利·波特：22岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：23岁**

审判后哈利第一次见到马尔福，是在哈利成为傲罗后的第二个星期。而这是因为傲罗部门并没有实验室，更没有做药剂研究的人。取而代之的是一个叫做“记录和归档”的小房间，在那里有一位名叫柯克力·齐德维德利的老人，如果你询问的态度很好（而且很大声）的话，他会帮你查找一些古老咒语的起源。

当哈利问萨维奇——因为萨维奇什么都知道——为什么他们没有实验室，或者至少是一个魔药顾问的时候，萨维奇用典型的萨维奇方式说：“问问老板。”当哈利走向傲罗领导罗伯兹的办公室时，她却疯狂地挥手说：“我不是让你真的问他！”这也是典型的萨维奇式反应，哈利那时还没有明白，萨维奇什么都知道并不意味着她给出的建议也是最好的。

当哈利问罗伯兹——因为罗伯兹是傲罗领导——为什么他们没有实验室时，罗伯兹皱起眉头，搅动他的茶，说：“是萨维奇让你这么问的？“哈利当时也不知道罗伯兹已经和萨维奇谈过这事了。事实上，哈利当时并不知道整个傲罗部门满是纠结的鸡毛蒜皮争吵、充满竞争意味的胜人一筹和官僚习气。但多年来，罗伯兹用他的皱眉，他搅拌茶的方式和他的_“是萨维奇让你这么问的？”_让哈利明白了这一点。

哈利从傲罗领导罗伯兹的办公室出来，不禁对生活和傲罗感到失望。最重要的是，他无法解决这个该死的案子，他在傲罗培训中多上的一堂魔药课根本不足以确定这种魔药的用途。哈利知道，神秘事务司太忙了，不可能有时间解决傲罗的问题。他必须自己做这项研究，这不会是个问题，只是当他被困在办公桌前试图找出答案的时候，麻瓜们正接连死在大街上。

萨维奇很同情哈利，然后带他去了对角巷的鼻涕虫药酒店。萨维奇告诉他：“我们没有实验室，杰出的傲罗都这么干。”萨维奇的意思是，杰出的傲罗贿赂对角巷药店的商人为他们做研究。

“但他们怎么能要钱呢？”哈利后来问，“你就不能说你是傲罗吗？这不是法律规定吗？”

“你真可爱。”萨维奇坐在普罗德富特的桌子边上，转身看着普罗德富特——唯一一个和萨维奇一样工作了这么久的傲罗。“他太可爱了。”

“梦幻般的天真。”普劳德富特同意。

萨维奇回头看哈利。“当然，”她说，“你可以说这是法律。他们就会花掉整整两个月的时间，然后他们会十分抱歉地说——他们手里的订单实在是太多了。即使大多数时候一半的药剂师都能闲出屁来。你会问，能不能再快点，他们会说他们不可能再快了，然后你会在他们眼皮底下挥舞那些可爱的加隆。突然，砰。星期五就完成了。”

“那不对。”哈利说。

“劳动也不是。”萨维奇说。

鼻涕虫药酒店的老板是个难看的小个子男人，名叫亚伯·阿尔比。他见到哈利时差点高兴得摔倒。萨维奇已经目睹了至少30多次这样的遭遇，但似乎仍然不相信有人会因为见到哈利如此高兴。“阿尔比，”她说，在阿尔比的面前挥舞着一瓶银色的液体。“这瓶魔药。”

阿尔比高兴的神态完全消失了。他转向她，精明地说：“你得付钱。”

这种魔药被称为小梦酒，哈利认为它和一系列麻瓜的死亡紧密相关。他想弄清楚的是药水到底起了什么作用，因为如果没有这个细节的话，现在逮捕嫌疑人可能会适得其反。当萨维奇讨价还价时，哈利看见后面有个人正试图从架子后面溜走。

金色的头发很细，没有光泽。他的肩膀比哈利记忆中的还要瘦削，衣服也很不体面，但哈利在任何地方都能认出他来。

哈利悄悄地走到后面，不等马尔福转过身来。“你在这里干什么？”他说。

马尔福的肩膀僵硬了。“我在这里工作。”马尔福说，过了一会儿。他的声音有些紧张，但一如既往的高傲。

“做什么？”哈利问道。

“取悦我们的客人。”

马尔福还没有转身。哈利很生气，抓住他的肩膀强迫他这么做，但哈利一碰他，马尔福就猛地走开，跌跌撞撞地撞到地板上的一堆盒子里。在这个过程中他转过身来。

他看起来，可怕地糟糕。

“马尔福。”哈利的手惊讶地垂下。

马尔福冷笑着，把箱子收起来，转过身去。

哈利跟着他走到商店的前面，但是当马尔福走进柜台后面的工作室时，阿尔比拦住了哈利。“哦，我很抱歉，傲罗波特，”阿尔比说，“这里不能进去。”

“马尔福在后面。”哈利指着工作间对萨维奇说。

“卢修斯。”萨维奇拔出魔杖。

“不，”哈利说，“德拉科。”哈利转向阿尔比。“他在这里干什么？”

“哦，小马尔福阁下？”阿尔比看起来很得意，“他为我工作。”

“为你工作？“哈利不知道他为什么会如此惊讶。马尔福必须在某个地方找到一份工作，不是吗？他的父母都被剥夺了所有的财产，被判处阿兹卡班监禁。不过，哈利以前没想过，在商店工作似乎是如此地…不马尔福。哈利会以为马尔福会去法国什么的。出国留学。就像佩妮姨妈看的电影里，公爵的第三个儿子一样，没有工作，没有钱，但总是穿着时髦的衣服，说话仍然像个有资格的笨蛋。

“是的，”阿尔比得意地说，“哦，小马尔福阁下，你不出来招待我们的客人吗？”

哈利皱了皱眉。即使马尔福曾经是一个混蛋，也是食死徒，而且通常很坏，但这样对他呼来喝去似乎太过火了。

但是马尔福走了过来，看起来仍然像鬼魂一样。他的皮肤被拉得紧紧的盖住了脸，使得他的头看起来像个骷髅头。哈利意识到是什么让他的肩膀看起来如此锋利：马尔福很瘦。他瘦得要命，而且他之前一直都很清瘦。他看起来不太好。他的眼睛下面的凹陷看起来也很吓人，这让哈利想起了六年级的时候。他的嘴抿成一条阴沉的细线，但那和他过去的样子没什么不同。

哈利开始意识到，他以前看起来很不错。他那愚蠢的金发和白鼬一样雪白的小脸；他看上去漫不经心、时髦、傲慢、聪明，现在却成了一个毫无光彩的呆板的洗碗工。对哈利来说，开始意识到他在学生时代就开始喜欢男孩在很大程度上是一个有益的启示，但在这种时候意识到这一点似乎很不方便。为马尔福现在的样子感到惋惜，赫敏会把这种行为称为以貌取人的肤浅。

“告诉我们的客人，哈利·波特，你在这里做什么，为我做什么工作。”阿尔比说。

马尔福朝向柜台冷笑。

“小马尔福阁下负责整理货架！”阿尔比说，显然因为没法逼马尔福说话而感到恼怒：“他扫地！我们就是这样对待前食死徒的，不是吗，傲罗波特？”

哈利不知道。绝大多数前食死徒都在阿兹卡班，但另一部分食死徒却没有明确的证据证明他们参与犯罪。只有他们与食死徒的联系是可以证实的事实，虽然这种联系足以牵连他们，但不足以定罪，特别是在德拉科·马尔福的案件中，哈利还为他作证。那些没有被送到阿兹卡班的食死徒被判处禁用魔法，他们的禁用魔法年限尽可能合理地与其相关的罪行相关。

而这些限制是正是非法魔药贸易蓬勃发展的原因。魔药可以用很少、甚至无魔法参与的方法酿造，而且它们的效果确实非常神奇。因此，为了运用他们曾经习惯的魔法力量，一些被判处魔法禁用的人转而酿造魔药。德拉科·马尔福被判处了十年魔法禁用。他还有六年的时间要熬。

哈利的脑子里闪过这些年份，哈利从萨维奇手里接过了小梦酒的试管。“有关这个，你知道什么吗？”他说，把试管塞到马尔福的鼻子底下。

马尔福做个一张丑陋的鬼脸，不管怎样，确实比他之前的骷髅头还要难看一点。“比你知道的多。”

“你知道什么？”哈利问道。

“我不必告诉你。”

“我可以向你保证，”阿尔比说，得意的表情转为惊吓，“我对犯罪活动一无所知！我只是他的老板！”

马尔福狠狠地看了他一眼。

“听着。”萨维奇也朝马尔福走去，“这种药剂与麻瓜的一连串死亡有关。如果你知道什么，你应该坦白。”

前一秒的哈利可能会说这绝对不可能，但马尔福脸色的确更苍白了。

“来吧，马尔福。”哈利说。

马尔福咕哝了些什么。

“那是什么？”萨维奇说。

“我什么都不知道！”

“你刚才说了你知道。”哈利说。

“我是说，”马尔福开始，然后停了下来。他看上去不再势利了，只是浑身上下都看起来很悲惨。“你什么意思？“哈利说。

“我不雇佣罪犯！“阿尔比的声音很尖。“我以为他已经改过自新了！”

“马尔福，”萨维奇说。

“我是说波特在魔药方面很迟钝！”

整个商店一片寂静。

然后门上的小铃铛响了。

“出去！”萨维奇对门口的顾客说，推开他们，把门关上。

“等下！”阿尔比说，“我有权招待我的客户！”

“什么意思？“萨维奇问道，回到马尔福身边。

马尔福看上去还病着，但现在他看起来也很生气。“很明显，这是一种在人们睡觉时进入大脑的药剂。”

哈利低头看着小药瓶：“什么？”

“里面有冥想液，”马尔福不耐烦地说，“还有可卡因。”

“你怎么知道？萨维奇说。

“只用看就知道了，”马尔福说，“你在N.E.W.T.没考过魔药吗？”

哈利又看了看小药瓶，然后回到马尔福身边：“你考了？”

马尔福看起来很挑衅：“我是满分。”

“是啊，”萨维奇说，“我敢打赌。来吧，波特。那正是你所需要的。”她开始向门口走去。

当哈利转身跟在她后面时，阿尔比抓住了他的袖子。“我不雇佣罪犯！”他向哈利保证。

“你当然不，”哈利同意道，“他只是个同性恋。”

当他们回到傲罗办公室时，萨维奇过去和普劳德富特聊天，而不是像哈利预料的那样查看案件档案。萨维奇从哈利手里抢过小梦酒的试管，对普罗德富特说：“镇上有个新顾问。”

有时候，作为一个新手，和一个有着多年经验的傲罗一起工作有点像旋风一样晕乎。

萨维奇用试管轻敲了一下普罗德福特的桌子：“他会免费给我们咨询的。”

“免费！？”普罗德富特一直靠在转椅上，突然直直地坐了起来。

“免费。”萨维奇说。

从那时起，一切都急转直下。


	24. Chapter 24

2004年5月  
哈利·波特：23岁  
德拉科·马尔福：23岁

大家都知道萨维奇和普罗德富特是能把所有任务都处置得很妥当的傲罗。但没有人知道他们是怎么做到的，只知道他们在警局工作了几十年，基本上什么都明白：在哪里寻找嫌犯，向谁求情，何时提交文书，是否放弃文书工作而选择其他方法。在哈利第一次拜访鼻涕虫药酒店之后，萨维奇和普罗德富特知道了该去找谁做魔药咨询——哈利·波特，因为他和德拉科·马尔福有交情。  
“我和他没有什么交情！”哈利抗议道，这是萨维奇第三次把别人的非法魔药案子扔给他。他试图把文件丢回去。“你自己问他。”  
“但是哈利，”萨维奇一边说着，一边走开，“五年级的时候你让他爸爸被捕了！这让你们几乎成了铁哥们儿！”  
萨维奇知道，哈利绝不会故意地消极处理一个案子——当罪犯还在熬制魔药杀人的时候。哈利叹了口气，把文件放进桌上垒得越来越高的文件堆里。这就是他如何逐渐成为非法魔药案件的专门负责人，以及德拉科·马尔福如何成为整个傲罗部门的非官方魔药顾问的原因。  
在接下来的一年里，马尔福并没有变得更容易相处。每当哈利向他求助时，他总是面有愠色，像往常一样冷笑。但他总是会帮忙，从不收费，通常最多几天就能提供一些有用的信息。  
然而，亚伯·阿尔比却恰恰相反。尽管他仍然奉承哈利，但他还是积极地试图阻止哈利与马尔福打交道，显然是因为他错过了萨维奇用来换取魔药成分鉴定的报酬。此外，他总是对马尔福说些可怕的话，这些话哈利试着不去听，但还是会禁不住去听：阿尔比告诉马尔福，他简直就是个浪费空间的废物，没有人会想要他。与此同时，马尔福一直穿着不合身的衣服工作，仍然太瘦，不被允许使用魔法。  
这让哈利想起了他不喜欢想到的可怕的事情，所以他不去想。  
当首席傲罗——罗伯兹发现了哈利找马尔福做魔药咨询的事情后，罗伯兹问他，是不是萨维奇让哈利这么做的。然后他制定了一项政策：禁止傲罗与前食死徒合作。罗伯兹喝着茶，宣称，看到部门里的任何人和那些为黑魔王服务的人混在一起，都不好。他真正的原因是，在傀儡政权服侍伏地魔时，他为自己没能打破自己身上的夺魂咒而感到羞愧。而且哈利的破案记录让所有其他人看起来都很糟糕。事实上，哈利的记录非常好，以至于看起来可能是领导层出了问题，因为哈利经常要在体制上下功夫才能把事情做好。  
哈利尝试在这种框架内工作。他试图遵守罗伯兹的新政策，在街上寻找新的魔药成分鉴定的商店。哈利正在寻找木头眼碱液的制造商，这种魔药是吐真剂的反作用剂。他去了霍格沃茨、圣芒戈和傲罗学院的魔药专家那里，看看他们中是否有人能通过查看魔药来确定药剂师的身份。他试过对角巷所有的魔药店老板，甚至写信给法国的魔药专家。他们中几乎没有人能像马尔福那样迅速地辨认出木头眼碱液中的成分，甚至是那些想收取高额费用的人也不能。部门里既没有钱支付给他们，哈利也不像萨维奇那样热衷于贿赂别人。  
当哈利和赫敏谈到这件事时，她说：“哈利，提取魔药成分需要一段时间。”  
哈利说：“但马尔福通常只要看一眼就能看出些门道。”  
“也许这样，他错了的话损失会少一些。”  
“但他没有错，”哈利说，“他给出的信息总是很有用。”  
赫敏只是耸耸肩。她指出：“他一直很擅长魔药。”  
“但他不可能是最好的。”  
“为什么不呢？”  
因为他是马尔福，哈利想说。但是他说的是：“罗伯兹说，我们不能向前食死徒咨询。”  
赫敏皱了皱眉：“马尔福做了什么吗？”  
“他让食死徒进入霍格沃茨，试图杀死邓布利多，并且给罗恩下毒。”哈利提醒她，“所以，是的，我想他确实做了些什么。”  
赫敏转动着眼睛说：“他已经为此被判刑了。我最后听说的是，他在遵守禁制，小心翼翼。你自己也是这么说的。”  
哈利的确说过，但是和禁用魔法无关，因为他没有真正考虑过这件事。但他告诉过赫敏他第一次在鼻涕虫药酒店遇到马尔福的事，还有马尔福随后的帮助。“他没有做错什么，”哈利不情愿地说，“除了他是一个马尔福之外。罗伯兹只是执着于自己的良好形象。”  
“我很抱歉。”赫敏同情地说。  
“你确定你帮不上忙吗？”哈利说，因为那是他最初来找赫敏的原因。  
“我…”赫敏吞了下去，“我可以试试。”  
“不用了。”哈利说，因为他认出了那表情。赫敏会为他做的，她愿意为他做任何事。“我不该问的。”  
“哈利——”  
“你还有更重要的事情要处理，”哈利说。赫敏在神秘事务司工作，是个缄默人。罗恩在上大学时不得不在韦斯莱笑料店帮忙，而赫敏的工资却用来支付他们的房贷。最重要的是赫敏怀孕了；格兰杰-韦斯莱夫妇几乎没有空闲时间照顾自己，更不用说哈利了。  
赫敏现在有了自己的生活，哈利有点伤心，因为他意识到，他们再也不会像在学校时那样了。在学校里，他们的时间是属于彼此的。赫敏永远是他的朋友，但他不应该指望她像以前那样帮他做家庭作业、解开他的谜团。现在，作为一个成年人，他本该独立起来，带着他那间满是灰尘的大房子和一个不喜欢他的家养小精灵。如果他的工作更多的是有关愚蠢的政策而不是拯救生命，那就是该死的他自己的问题。  
赫敏看上去忧心忡忡，压力重重。因为她爱他，她想让他的每一个问题都消失。“我还是可以帮你的。”  
“我知道你会的，赫敏。”哈利握住她的双手，捏了捏。“你总是这样，但这并不意味着你应该这样。这是我的问题，不是你的问题。”  
“但是——”  
“照顾好你的家人。” 哈利又握了握，然后放开了她。  
“哈利，”她有点着急地说，“你也是我的家人。”  
“这是我的工作。”哈利说。这就是他的生活，如果罗伯兹想阻止哈利，那就去他妈的。  
*  
然而，当哈利违反了罗伯兹的政策去见马尔福时，马尔福并不是很想帮忙。  
哈利并没有自欺欺人地认为马尔福过去一年是出于好心才为他做魔药鉴定的。马尔福这么做是因为哈利没有让他进阿兹卡班，并在他母亲的审判中作证。尽管这并没有把纳西莎从阿兹卡班中救出来，哈利的证词还是成功缩短了她的刑期。如果圣芒戈的药剂师也是个罪犯，哈利就不必和马尔福这个混蛋纠缠不清了。  
但不管是不是罪犯，马尔福一直嘟囔着要把魔药按顺序放在架子上，但当时魔药已经按字母顺序排列好了。  
“他们需要按颜色顺序摆好。”马尔福生气地说。  
哈利说：“没人按颜色寻找魔药，而是按名字来寻找。”  
马尔福咬紧牙关。  
“你就看看这瓶该死的魔药，好吗？”哈利说着，拿出了木头眼碱液。  
马尔福抽空瞥了一眼。“是碱液。”他说，然后转身回到架子上。  
“别这样，马尔福，”哈利说，把马尔福拉回来面对他。“我知道是碱液，我需要知道里面有什么东西可以帮助我辨认制造商。我知道你能行。”  
第一次，马尔福犹豫了。“我不能。”他最后说。  
哈利低头看了看魔药。“因为蒸馏魔药需要几个星期？“他问道，觉得这瓶魔药一定比他带给马尔福的其他魔药更难解决。也许这意味着最后哈利可能还是要去找霍格沃茨的魔药大师咨询。  
马尔福朝商店的前面瞥了一眼，然后眼神又回落到地板上。“我已经告诉过你了。我得整理货架。”  
哈利也朝商店的前面瞥了一眼。“阿尔比在哪？”他突然问道。  
马尔福又咕哝了一声。  
“什么？”  
“走开。天哪，波特。你是聋吗？”马尔福第一次抬起眼睛，哈利看到他的眼睛在闪烁，虹膜闪闪发光，仿佛在阳光下耀眼的刀刃。他的两颊红润，哈利第一次意识到马尔福生气了。  
如果不是生气，就是尴尬。  
哈利拿出魔杖，指着货架。“看，”哈利说，把魔杖收起来，架子上的小药瓶都随之飞了出来，在彼此周围旋转着交换次序。“你现在可以做了吗？”  
马尔福的嘴唇微微张开，张大了嘴，看着小药瓶重新排列顺序，又回到架子上，现在货架是按颜色排列了。当瓶子静止不动时，马尔福的嘴啪的一声合上了。他抓住哈利手里的瓶子，大步走了。  
“等下！“哈利说，跟着他，但是马尔福走到商店的前面，正要走进收银台后面的工作室。  
马尔福把木头眼碱液放在房间中央的桌子上，开始从架子上取罐子。  
“你在干什么？”哈利问。  
“烤蛋糕！”马尔福轻蔑地说，“我看起来在做什么？”  
看起来马尔福正准备鉴定木头眼碱液。“你就不能…我不知道，尝尝？”  
“你真是一个魔药白痴。”马尔福说，从架子上猛拉出一块砧板，然后把它摔在桌子上。“碱液是一种转移注意力的策略，使人们更难辨别魔药的关键成分，而木头眼上的灰尘使测试变得十分危险，即使碱液被高度稀释。”  
“里面真的有木头眼睛？”哈利说，马尔福瞪了他一眼。  
显然，马尔福必须对魔药做点什么才能确定“关键成分”，如果魔药的其他成分就是为了掩饰魔药的关键成分，哈利认为这并不奇怪。赫敏曾说过，完全蒸馏这种魔药需要很长时间，但如果这是一个仅仅为期一周的工作量，马尔福可能不会这样猛烈抨击他。哈利决定帮忙。  
在马尔福怒气冲冲地让他施魔法之后——毕竟哈利可以使用魔法，马尔福仍然不能——他们陷入了一种几乎算是和谐的节奏，不停地劈砍、捣烂、筛选和混合。  
“太好了。” 当哈利把火山灰递给他时，马尔福说。哈利刚刚把火山灰和一碗捣碎的蛞蝓泥混合在一起。  
哈利几乎感到很高兴，但抑制住了，因为对方是马尔福。马尔福在混合物中加入了一滴木头眼碱液，然后在混合了海藻和龙胆汁的浆果中加入了另一滴，然后又在黑色粉末和骨头中加入了另一滴。  
“是鳄鱼的眼泪。”马尔福说，看着浆果混合物。  
“鳄鱼的眼泪？”  
马尔福翻过碗，把浆果混合物压过一个魔筛。清澈的液体从另一端滴出来，马尔福用一个干净的试管接了几滴。“给你，”马尔福说着，递给哈利一只小试管。“在翻倒巷有一家叫莫滕森野生动物的商店。他们卖的是有关外来动物的东西，也许能搞清楚它们是从哪里来的。”  
“当然，翻倒巷的商店你很熟。”哈利说着，拿着试管。  
“对。”马尔福突然转过身去，开始收拾桌子。  
哈利说话的时候一点也没想讽刺他，但他可以判断出来，马尔福觉得哈利在侮辱他。然而，马尔福没有报复，只是不停地清理桌子，把配料从砧板上刮下来放回罐子里。马尔福毕竟刚刚帮了他，但自己还说了那样的话，哈利就觉得有点难受。即使这是马尔福自己的错——谁让他当真了。哈利咳嗽了一声，说：“你怎么能这么快？”  
“这是因为我太邪恶了。”马尔福说，“我熟知各种各样的阴谋诡计。”他砰的一声把砧板推回到架子上。  
“别这样，马尔福。”  
“什么样？”  
哈利看了一会儿，马尔福砰的一声把罐子放回原位，把刀子塞回抽屉里。  
“我去和霍格沃茨的魔药大师谈过了，”哈利说，试图使他的声音听起来有点缓和，“我问她要多久才能确定这种魔药中的有用成分。”  
“你忘了你还有一个免费的奴隶吗？”马尔福一边说，一边用抹布擦桌子，“或者，也许你只是不想看到我苍白的食死徒脸。”  
“马尔福，”哈利说，“看着我。”  
“其实我不是必须这么做，”马尔福说，把清洁剂挤到桌子上，然后用力擦洗。“尽管大家都这么说，我还是有我的自由意志，即使你——”  
“马尔福。”哈利抓住马尔福的胳膊肘。  
“别碰我！”马尔福说，扭开了。  
就在哈利以为马尔福的脸没有以前那么苍白之后，他的脸色就开始发青了。自从哈利第一次在这里见到他以来，马尔福的脸已经有点肉了，即使他仍然很瘦，是的，苍白，他仍然有他在学校时一样的特征。当时哈利并没有意识到他是长得如此漂亮。因为现在的愤怒，马尔福的脸扭曲着，看起来不如记忆中的好看。哈利一时忘记了自己要说的话。  
“马尔福！”亚伯·阿尔比站在门口，皱起了眉头：“你应该在重新整理那个架子！”  
哈利等马尔福回答说，架子已经整理好了。但没有人回答。哈利转过头去看马尔福，发现马尔福一动不动，头低垂着。他只是站在那里，盯着桌子，一脸阴沉。  
“回去干活！”阿尔比要求道，但马尔福只是继续站在那里。  
哈利皱起眉头，不明白为什么马尔福不怕对巫师界的英雄大声疾呼，却害怕一个抠门的侏儒。马尔福显然已经脸色苍白、舌头打结。“他已经完成了。”哈利对阿尔比说。  
“哈利·波特，”阿尔比说，声音里洋溢着虚伪的和蔼可亲。“很高兴你能回到我们店里来！你不必担心小食死徒蠕虫。对不起，我刚刚出去了，有什么可以帮你的吗？”  
“你早就知道了，我需要的是马尔福的帮助。”哈利说。他来这里快一年了，想让马尔福帮忙鉴定魔药；他从来不需要阿尔比，一次也没有。  
“哦，我明白了。”阿尔比说，他的声音仍然那么油腻。“但你要知道，当一家商店的员工受到骚扰和分心时，我经营起来有多困难吗？你看，工作都做不完了。我已经向傲罗负责人罗伯兹投诉过了。我不想再投诉一次。”  
“对不起。”哈利眨了眨眼，“你刚才是在威胁我吗？”  
“当然不是，傲罗波特。”阿尔比开始显得惊慌失措。  
“我想是的，”哈利说，“听起来确实像是威胁。你说，如果我跟马尔福说话，你会再向罗伯兹投诉的。”  
“只是…”阿尔比双手合十，“你看，小马尔福阁下在工作时分心了，他没有把事情办好——”  
“你那该死的架子已经按颜色排列好了！”哈利说，“就像你要求的那样。”  
“但是傲罗波特。”阿尔比睁大了一双天真的眼睛看着他，“他应该按粘度来排列架子上的魔药，而不是颜色。”  
哈利转向马尔福，但马尔福只是盯着地板，下巴紧闭。  
“你看，他总是出错，”阿尔比接着说，“或者他是故意这么做的，毕竟他是个食死徒，你知道他们有多狡猾。”  
哈利转动着眼睛：“他没有故意搞怪。他可能只是误解了。”  
马尔福轻轻地哼了一声。  
“但是你明白要找到一个好的帮手有多难！”阿尔比尽力安抚着哈利，“你一定可以理解我的担忧。”  
“随便吧，”哈利说着，拿起那瓶木头眼碱液。“我只是过来鉴定魔药的。”他从店铺后面的房间走出来，阿尔比跟在后面。  
“当然，傲罗波特。只是，我们这些小商店主不得不关心这些小事。你一定能理解——”  
“别去找罗伯兹，”哈利说，手放在门把手上。“如果你投诉了，我会知道的。”  
“但是——”  
哈利打开门，走出了鼻涕虫药酒店，砰一声关上了身后的门。  
在外面，对角巷很明亮。哈利很高兴能走出昏暗的小店，远离那个可怕的小个子男人和马尔福。当哈利走到翻倒巷去查看马尔福提到的地方时，他意识到自己又几乎为马尔福感到难过，因为他不得不和阿尔比打交道。现在哈利知道了，哈利见马尔福的事是阿尔比向罗伯兹投诉的。哈利觉得这完全解释得通。罗伯兹也许不像阿尔比一样如此矮小、吝啬，但他们两个都一样好面子，他们流于表面的礼貌，而他们损害了正直的人的利益，只在乎他们的工作——  
哈利在对角巷和翻倒巷的交叉口停下了脚步。马尔福不是个正直的人。  
街上的行人来来往往，一个肩上驮着猫头鹰的女巫走过。两个十几岁的巫师正吃着福斯科的冰激凌甜筒。一个老巫婆牵着一个小男孩的手，男孩在她身后绊着脚，惊奇地盯着他们周围的一切。哈利第一次来到对角巷的时候，发现它是那么奇怪，那么奇妙。这几乎不像是真的。  
马尔福不正派，但他也不再是哈利在学校认识的那个混蛋。哈利也变了，成年后的魔法世界也不是哈利小时候所期望的。随着一声巨响，哈利消失了。  
“操！”马尔福说，手里的药瓶几乎掉了下来。  
“什么咒语可以按粘度来排列它们？”哈利问他。  
马尔福皱着眉头：“什么？”  
哈利拿出魔杖：“我替你做。咒语是什么？”  
“傲罗波特！”阿尔比说，冲进了商店的后面，“这么快就回来了？”  
哈利转过去看着他：“你在惩罚他。”  
阿尔比装出困惑的样子：“我不明白你——”  
“你在惩罚马尔福。”哈利说。  
“波特。”马尔福说。  
“这个嘛，”阿尔比不满地说，“他曾是个食死徒——”  
“是的，你希望我能这样想。”哈利说，“所有人都说是因为这一点。我几乎也相信了，因为这有点道理。但不是。之前萨维奇来你这里咨询魔药，你能得到金加隆，现在不行了。马尔福挡了你的财路，所以你警告他不要帮我，否则就惩罚他。”  
“波特！”马尔福又大声说。  
阿尔比成功地摆出了一副被狠狠冒犯到的样子：“我绝不会禁止我手下的人和傲罗交流！你怎么敢如此猜测——”  
“所以，你不禁止。”哈利说，“你让他随便按什么顺序排列货架，然后声称他误解了你，让他再做一次。”  
“他确实误解了，”阿尔比说，“我非常清楚地告诉他——”  
“马尔福比那更聪明，”哈利说，“他不会弄错，而且他比你聪明；他比你更擅长魔药，你为此怨恨他，你不会让他专心做他的工作，因为你太——”  
马尔福走到阿尔比面前，和哈利面对面。“你该走了。”  
哈利向后仰，“什么？”  
“你在帮倒忙。”马尔福说，声音刺耳。  
“德拉科·马尔福以前是个食死徒！”阿尔比从马尔福身后大声说：“你怎么敢为他辩护——”  
“我不是在为他辩护，”哈利厉声说，“我只是——”  
“看在梅林的份上，波特，”马尔福一边说，一边揉着额头，好像头很疼。“这辈子就这么一次，退下吧。”  
哈利回头看他。“但是你——”  
“我什么？”马尔福问道，“我能处理，我当时就正在处理。我不是你的那些所谓朋友！去和别人打架吧。”  
“但我没有——”  
“你总是挑起争端！”  
马尔福的话让哈利终于停下来注意到了。马尔福脸色苍白，几乎气得发抖，哈利不太确定。马尔福的眼睛很明亮。  
“马尔福，”哈利说，然后停了下来。他意识到，他挑起了一场争端，而这本与马尔福无关。  
“傲罗长官，罗伯兹会听到的！”阿尔比愤怒地说，“你扰乱了我的生意！”  
“离开，”马尔福说，“在你把事情弄得更糟之前。”  
“马尔福，”哈利又说了一遍，但不知道该说什么。  
“走。”马尔福说。  
哈利离开了。


	25. Chapter 25

2004年7月

哈利·波特：23岁

德拉科·马尔福：24岁

因为违反了罗伯兹禁止与食死徒交流的愚蠢政策，哈利被停职了一个月。因为哈利还威胁了一个无辜的（“无辜！我去！”萨维奇说。）店主，哈利的停职期限变成了两个月。

连续两个月，哈利只做些文字工作。他眼睁睁地看着一个个案子在他的办公桌上堆积，未解决——因为有些傲罗能力不足；未解决——因为傲罗得不到他们所需要的资源；未解决——因为罗伯兹的官僚主义和塞西尔·万斯审慎地拒绝与其他人合作。有时甚至因为萨维奇对规则的故意疏忽而未解决。这一切的官僚主义使哈利感到恶心。

到了第二个月底，一种叫做爆衣魔药的新魔药在黑市上出现了。爆衣魔药可以让你变得更强壮，但同时也会让你狂暴6个小时。对角巷、戈塔特路和哈瓦诺德大街上已经因此发生了多起斗殴事件。那些喝了魔药的人在暴怒之后精疲力尽，很容易被捕，但魔药经销商的行踪仍然难以捉摸。傲罗万斯和基德被派去处理这个案子，当然，他们什么也做不成。

哈利停职的两个月快过去了。是时候解决一些案子了。

*

如果哈利去找马尔福，最糟糕的后果也不过于罗伯兹解雇他，而哈利怀疑这发生的可能性。解雇哈利·波特在媒体看来是个很糟糕的污点，而罗伯兹则是一个特别在乎形象的人。哈利可能会再次被停职，但在哈利成功破案的时候，停职他也不明智：特别是哈利还认识预言家日报的记者。李·乔丹两年前就开始在那里工作了。

反正，最后被解雇的肯定不是哈利。

“他在哪里？”哈利问，向阿尔比迫近。

“我告诉过你了，”阿尔比说，“小马尔福阁下不再是我的员工了，我很高兴摆脱他。他只会招惹麻烦——”

“你解雇他是因为他帮了我，”哈利说，“你再也不会得到傲罗的贿赂了。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”阿尔比说，“但傲罗私自向正直的店主支付报酬听起来很像贿赂，贿赂是我一定会向傲罗主管报告的事情——”

“他在哪里？”哈利说，他的声音更低沉，更坚定。他又向前迈了一步。

“我告诉过你，我不知道。”阿尔比说，他的声音颤抖着，他慢慢后退。

哈利丢下发抖的阿尔比，把马尔福的名字写在羊皮纸上，在纸上施了一个跟踪咒语，然后去邮局找了一只猫头鹰送信。利用猫头鹰搜索是他很早就从萨维奇那里学到的一个技巧，这次也没有让他失望。马尔福在穆佩珀药房工作，就在鼻涕虫药酒店隔壁，但是哈利不在乎阿尔比撒谎。至少哈利不必再和那个蠢货打交道了。

相反，哈利不得不和穆佩珀太太打交道，当她得知他在找马尔福时，她突然哭了起来。

“别解雇他。”哈利很快说。

“哦，是的，”一个低沉的、简洁的语调说，“我们不希望我因为哈利·波特而被解雇。”

德拉科·马尔福站在门口，松垮的肩膀漫不经心靠在门框上。他还是太瘦了，头发还是没有光泽。哈利刚刚把他的上一份工作搅黄了，而且看起来即将也会让他丢掉现在的这份工作。德拉科在那里漫不经心的样子，就好像他对这个世界毫不在乎似的。这不禁让哈利想起了马尔福在学校里的样子，以至于让哈利不住地吞咽。哈利目光闪躲着，看向别处。

“哦，哦，哦，”穆佩珀太太哭喊道，“我为你冒了多大的险，德拉科·马尔福！而你却一直在我眼皮底下犯下肮脏的罪行？”

哈利不知道别人哭的时候该怎么办。也许他应该走近点，拍她的肩膀什么的，只是他不太了解穆佩珀太太。她可能会误解，这可能会让她哭得更厉害。她可能会拥抱他或别的什么，而哈利不知道该怎么对待不是来自赫敏、金妮或莫莉的拥抱。自从战争结束后，陌生人总是试图拥抱他，而如此亲密的接触让哈利非常不舒服。

德拉科·马尔福不再靠在门口，优雅中还有点尴尬。“穆佩珀太太——”

“我说了，”哈利说，“我不会逮捕他的。我——他在帮我，”他继续说，绝望地想让哭声停止。“马尔福在帮我做点事。”

马尔福嘲讽地朝哈利瞥了一眼，但穆佩珀太太擤着鼻涕回了神：“帮忙？”

“是的！马尔福，他是……“哈利咳嗽了一下，“他帮了大忙。他非常……有帮助。”

马尔福从门口哼了一声。

“我需要鉴定魔药。”哈利解释说。

“魔药？”穆佩珀太太抬起头来，耸着鼻子吸气。“鉴定？”她睁大了眼睛，“哦，但是傲罗波特先生！我可以帮你！记得上次我是怎么帮你的——”

“呃。”哈利肯定记得。当他一直在寻找除马尔福以外的能帮他鉴定木头眼碱液的人时，穆佩珀太太一直很想帮忙。她在这方面也做得非常糟糕，把木头眼碱液从药瓶里来回折腾着倒了一个小时，直到哈利意识到她根本是一窍不通。

“这是一种黑魔药，”马尔福说，终于从门口出来了，“黑暗、邪恶、又可怕，只有吃过独角兽肉、喝过婴儿眼泪的人才能辨认出它。对不对，波特？”

马尔福不再看哈利了。他也不再闷闷不乐了，脸上的表情空白一片。他灰色的眼睛看起来很明亮，皮肤也很干净。哈利急忙回头看了看穆佩珀太太。“没错。”他聪明地补充道。

“婴儿的眼泪？“穆佩珀太太说。

“新生儿的眼泪，”马尔福说，他的语气几乎透出无聊来，“味道很好。波特，你最好在可怜的小狗狗死前把魔药给我，街上的无辜者的鲜血都汇成河了。”马尔福连看都没看，就伸出手来。

穆佩珀太太看起来很伤心：“你向我发誓要洗心革面！”

“从来没有人真正洗心革面过，”马尔福说，声音仍然很低沉。“来吧，波特。”他扭动手指。

哈利把爆衣魔药的小瓶放在马尔福手里。“有什么我们可以不被打扰的地方吗？”哈利问，“我们，呃，得着手解决这个、这个邪恶的问题。”

“不，没有。”马尔福把拉格拉德的小瓶递回给他，“里面有沼泽怪。”

哈利把魔药拿回来：“这也太快了。”

“你怎么知道？“穆佩珀太太说，她那红肿的眼睛好奇地看着。“你甚至都没有蒸馏！”

马尔福漫不经心地耸耸肩：“一定是黑魔标记的缘故。它能感觉到邪恶生物的生命力。”

穆佩珀太太睁大了眼睛：“真的吗？”

“哦，是的，”马尔福说，“尤其是在妖怪方面。”

“马尔福！”哈利尖锐地说。

马尔福皱着眉头，看上去又生气了。“我不能使用魔法，”他咬着嘴唇，“我只有魔药了。”与其说他是对着穆佩珀太太解释的，不如说他更像是对哈利说的。但马尔佩珀太太才是回应他的人。

她说：“我相信成为一个黑巫师也在其中起了作用。

马尔福比之前更尖刻了：“当然。”

“谢谢，”哈利说，把药瓶收起来，“那我就走了。”

“哦，”穆佩珀太太说。现在她已经哭够了，而哈利·波特正在她的店里，她开始兴奋起来。“但你不需要魔药吗？你的傲罗工作所需的魔药充足吗？撂倒敌人的迷惑药粉！撤退需要的喷雾！”

“不用了，谢谢。”哈利说着，朝门口走去。

“但你面对如此黑暗的恐怖！拯救无辜者的鲜血！还有小狗！“当哈利终于走出门时，穆佩珀太太大声说。

马尔福走到他面前时，哈利才出来一两分钟。“别来我工作的地方了。”

哈利的嘴微张。

“你已经让我丢了上一份工作，”马尔福接着说，“你不能再让我再丢饭碗了。”

“阿尔比无权解雇你。”哈利说。

“不过现在已经这样了。只有那个了不起的穆佩珀太太陪着我。”

“你因为我被解雇了。”

“哦，真的吗？”马尔福的语气非常礼貌，哈利转了转眼睛。

“如果你愿意，我可以帮你，”哈利说，“罗伯兹现在也许不太喜欢我，但沙克尔——”

马尔福用恼人的声音打断了他的讲话：“你不能让魔法部长掺和在我商店助理工作里！”

“为什么不呢？”

“因为我没有要你这么干，你这个笨蛋！“马尔福似乎被自己的大吼吓到了，他环顾了一下街道。人们停下来看着他们——前食死徒和哈利·波特，在人行道上面面相觑。哈利已经习惯了人们盯着他看，他已经听天由命了，但是马尔福看起来很不舒服。马尔福向一条小巷打手势，大步走进小巷，哈利跟在后面。“我不需要你的帮助，”马尔福低声说，“我自己已经搞定了。”

“你没能搞定阿尔比。”

“如果不是你的话，”马尔福嘶嘶地说，“我会处理好的。”

“对不起。”哈利说。

“什么？”马尔福厉声说。

这是哈利所能期待的马尔福的最好的回应了，但这并没有改变他真的很抱歉的事实。哈利摊开双手：“你帮了我，却因此被解雇了。对不起。你不应该被如此对待。”

马尔福脸上开始露出奇怪的表情。“对——我，确实。”

“听着，马尔福，”哈利说，对整个情况感到恼火。但他意识到，这一次他一点也没有对马尔福生气。“你是最好的魔药鉴定师。”

马尔福脸上现出一种奇怪的表情。他微微抬起下巴：“好吧，是的。我是。”

哈利逐渐认出了那副表情，那副非常奇怪的表情：马尔福的鼻子悬在空中。马尔福像以前一样打扮得漂漂亮亮的，就像在学校时一样。尽管在学校时哈利讨厌这种表情，但它看起来比马尔福愁眉苦脸、闷闷不乐的样子要好得多，哈利想把目光移开。他不想让自己觉得，马尔福看起来变得更好了，任何方面都不行。“我想说，我需要你来做魔药鉴定，”哈利继续说着，有点烦躁，“罗伯兹不想让我和你打交道，但我必须这样做，这样我才能帮助别人。”

“还有小狗？“马尔福开始坏笑——向我的上帝起誓——经典的马尔福式笑容，就像学校里的那种。这几乎使他看起来不那么憔悴——几乎是健康的。很好看。

这让哈利怒气冲天：“我是认真的，马尔福。”

“我明白，”马尔福轻快地说。他只是一直用那种让人心神荡漾的方式微笑着，哈利非常生气，马尔福看起来是那么好看，哈利感到胸口开始发热，热气沿着脖子朝着脸蒸腾。操。“但我们不能再这样见面了。”马尔福继续用那种轻快的、调侃的声音说。

“马尔福。”哈利说，比以前更加难堪了。

“我想你应该到我的公寓来。”

哈利感到自己的脸唰一下红了。

马尔福以一种戏剧性的夸张动作从长袍口袋里拿出一个小卷轴。长袍本身又单调又小，灰扑扑的十分破旧，就像马尔福在它下面穿的破衣服一样。

哈利记得马尔福过去总是穿着合身的新衣服。马尔福现在无法施展魔法，所以他无法为自己量身定做衣服，也无法为那些让你禁不住想触摸的昂贵布料支付金加隆。在学校的时候，哈利从来没想触摸过。他没有。马尔福是一个混蛋；他是一个混蛋，一个食死徒混蛋，哈利可以感觉到他剧烈的脸红慢慢消失了。

“我就把我的地址写在这张便条上。善良的救世主特地给我寄来的这张。” 马尔福笑着，好像这是什么好笑的笑话。马尔福从口袋里掏出一只圆珠笔——马尔福竟然拿着一只圆珠笔，这真是有点奇怪——他在纸上写下什么。“那么，你可以依从你内心深处的呼唤来见我，我将尽我所能地提供我的服务——”

“只要我愿意，你随时都可以为我效劳。”哈利说着，从马尔福优雅的手中夺过报纸。“马尔福，别忘了，即使你碰巧是个魔药高手，你还是个前食死徒。”

马尔福脸上的表情一落千丈，原来的表情瞬间消失得无影无踪，被哈利早些时候看到的空白表情所取代，仿佛戴上了一个面具。“哦，是的，”他茫然地说，“我忘了。”

哈利不是那个意思。天哪。“马尔福——”

“不，谢谢你提醒我，波特。”马尔福带着空洞的表情，脸又恢复了骷髅一般的样子，哈利不明白他刚刚怎么可能如此吸引人，以至于自己会失态地说出那句话。“有时候我会忘记。”马尔福接着说，“但总有你这样的好心人来提醒我。非常感谢你把我放在我应该在的位置上。就这些吗？”

“你才是那个想和我谈谈的人。”

“对。我的错。”说完，马尔福沿着小巷，朝着穆佩珀太太的家走去。

哈利低头看了一眼手里的羊皮纸。上面写着：德拉科·马尔福，是哈利自己潦草的字迹。然后，在下面，整洁小巧的笔迹写着：门环巷357号，二层，任何伟大的哈利波特需要专家建议的时候。

哈利揉皱羊皮纸，把它塞进口袋里。他有一些有关沼泽怪的东西要找。然后他不得不面对罗伯兹，告诉他，他不仅违反了停职的处罚，而且再次违反了他因之被停职的政策，只是为了和德拉科·该死的·马尔福谈谈。那些沼泽怪什么的东西最好值得。


	26. Chapter 26

2004年12月  
哈利波特：24年  
德拉科·马尔福：24岁

马尔福的公寓在浓汤坩埚店上面，坐落在一排商店里，摇摇欲坠。这套公寓很小，只有一间带壁炉的小客厅，一间铺着黄色瓷砖的厨房，厨房后面还有一个厕所，客厅后面一定是马尔福的卧室。  
头几次哈利给马尔福打飞路电话的时候，马尔福就冲哈利厉声说，让他把头从壁炉里伸出来。一些坩埚或其他什么东西总是在冒着泡，所以哈利养成了直接移形幻影进来的习惯。马尔福不喜欢这样，但马尔福不喜欢的事情多了。哈利猜马尔福一定还在为哈利在穆佩珀药店外面叫他食死徒而生气，毕竟马尔福最终安定下来了。尽管他的确是一个食死徒。  
事实上，与马尔福打交道几乎是件愉快的事。马尔福是一位出色的魔药顾问，他们的会面没有阿尔比或穆佩珀夫人的参与，效率相当高。有时，哈利认为马尔福是他认识的唯一一个和他一样努力工作的人。  
显然，这不是真的，因为哈利认识赫敏。赫敏在任何事情上都比他努力，但是赫敏的精力被工作、家庭以及她的政治义务瓜分，而哈利实际上只有他的工作。同时，马尔福似乎只有魔药。他的起居室里摆满了满是玻璃器皿和魔药成分的桌子们。每次哈利去那里的时候，马尔福似乎总是在他的坩埚上煮沸新的什么东西，或者在客厅里测量粉末用量。有一次，哈利甚至发现他在厕所里混合酊剂。  
马尔福做了个鬼脸。他说：“你试着在700平方英尺的地方，只用三个大锅，为吸血鬼们熬制一种治疗药剂。”  
“你在熬制一种吸血鬼治疗药剂？”哈利问，有点担心马尔福可能是个吸血鬼。每次哈利见到他，他都比第一天哈利在鼻涕虫药酒店见到他时的样子要好一些。他长了些分量，头发有了些生气，脸颊也红润了。就连他的衣服也更合身了，但在哈利看来，和五年级的时候相比，马尔福还是有点令人担忧的苍白，过于苗条。也许这就是马尔福长大后的样子，但哈利不喜欢。  
这让他想起了当哈利第一次看到马尔福时，他简直像一具骷髅。阿尔比对他说那些可怕的话时，他总是在沉默地扫地、擦洗或是整理货架。这让哈利想起了黑暗的空间和蜘蛛，还有他胃里不会消失的疼痛。哈利不喜欢想这些。  
马尔福只是翻了个白眼：“我不是吸血鬼，波特。”  
“那你为什么在熬制治疗药剂？”  
“当然是因为现在还没有这种治疗药剂。”马尔福装出一副矫揉造作的样子，转身看着厕所里的酊剂。  
“安多米达说你去拜访了。”哈利说，主要是为了改变话题，但也有一部分是因为他的确好奇。  
“是吗？我想不出她为什么这么说。”  
“因为你确实来过，你这个笨蛋。”  
“真感谢你通知我，”马尔福说，“没有你的话，我都不知道我做了什么。”  
天哪。马尔福有时是那么难搞。“给，”哈利说着，掏出口袋里那瓶冒泡的魔药，“如果你不想好好聊天的话。”  
“天哪，我们正在聊天吗？”马尔福用无辜的语气问。但他拿走了魔药，20分钟后解释说，这是一种用埃尔克霍恩珊瑚制成的石化毒药。  
“你会和安多米达一起过圣诞节吗？”哈利想了想，还是问了，就在他正要离开的时候。当安多米达提到马尔福来访时，哈利一直在想，如果自己看望泰迪的时候撞上马尔福，那会有多尴尬。  
“我要和妈妈一起过。”马尔福转过身去，话题结束了。  
哈利听说的最新消息是，纳西莎·马尔福现在住在杰纳斯·希奇封闭病房，因为她在阿兹卡班服刑一段时间后，精神崩溃了。哈利猜马尔福不想谈这个。于是他移形换影了。


	27. Chapter 27

2005年6月  
哈利波特：24岁  
德拉科·马尔福：25岁

在接下来的六个月里，马尔福的公寓被堆得越来越满，里面有药剂和各种酿造设备，挤掉了任何其他舒适的家具，除了马尔福推到角落里的一把印花椅子，似乎从来没有坐过。起初只有桌面显得拥挤，但渐渐地，桌子下面的空间也开始挤满盒子、麻袋和成堆的罐子。与此同时，客厅四周的书架上堆满了书，所有这些东西的增长速度似乎都快于马尔福骨头上的肉量或马尔福衣服的质量。  
“你要教魔药课吗？”哈利指着桌子下面的存货说。  
“这是库存。”马尔福说，他的声音傲慢。  
“为魔药末日存货？”  
“你永远不会知道。”马尔福把他那愚蠢的直鼻子举到空中。  
“说真的，马尔福。你在做什么？除了为吸血鬼做治疗药剂？”  
“那是去年的事了。”  
“马尔福。”  
马尔福的鼻子低了下来，嘲弄的声音又回来了。“不练习就不会精通魔药，波特。你认为我天生就是个天才吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
马尔福开始坏笑，哈利意识到自己的错误的时候，已经太晚了。  
“我是说，”哈利开始说。  
“你认为我是个天才。”  
“不，我没有。”  
“你说我是魔药佼佼者。”  
“我从来没这么说过。”  
“你说过，”马尔福笑着说，“我记得。”  
“那告诉我这是什么，”哈利说，拿出他带来给马尔福鉴定的蓝色粉末。毕竟这才是他来这里的原因，而不是——不管他们在做什么吧。  
“承认吧，”马尔福说，“你想让我鉴定，因为我是魔药高手。”  
“如果你不想的话就算了。”哈利说，开始把粉末放回口袋里。  
马尔福萎靡起来。“哦，给我。”他不耐烦地说，从哈利手里夺过瓶子。  
哈利不得不掩饰自己的笑容。他早就知道马尔福很容易被魔药吸引注意力。就像一只乌鸦被闪亮的东西吸引那样，马尔福就是忍不住。“他们管这个叫沉睡粉，”哈利说，看着马尔福把那瓶粉末拿到桌子上，在一个玻璃盘子上敲出一些粉末。“这会让你越来越困，但我们正在努力弄清楚重点是什么。我的意思是，可以看出，让人发困可能会让他们更容易抢劫或其他什么东西，但这似乎并不是真正的用途。”  
马尔福把盘子放在显微镜下。“那用来干什么呢？”  
“就像我说的，我们还不确定，”哈利说，“但用这种药的人一直在做奇怪的事情。”  
正当马尔福弯腰看显微镜的时候，哈利四处游荡，看着马尔福的东西。马尔福有一个冥想盆，一个装着脑袋的罐子，一箱甲虫，一瓶又一瓶的眼睛，一些看起来像小麦的东西，整齐地码放在平底锅里。练习，马尔福这么说，哈利突然意识到马尔福可能没有上过大学。他父母的财产被没收了，一所魔法大学也不可能以奖学金的形式录取一名前食死徒。  
哈利挣扎着尝试回忆起，马尔福是否曾经谈论过他长大后想成为什么样的人，但却记不起来了。在霍格沃茨，马尔福一直在说话。他说过很多话，但哈利很早就学会了不去听。  
“这让你有机会提出建议。”马尔福从显微镜前站起来，把那瓶粉末还给哈利，说：“里面有东莨菪碱。”  
“那是什么？哈利问，把瓶子放进口袋里。  
马尔福说：“一种提取自中美洲树木花朵的药物。”  
“所以，我需要找到能接触到这些树的人。”哈利说。  
“还不止这些。记得你带给我的第一瓶魔药吗？那个影响人们梦的魔药。这种粉末是在同一个冥想盆里磨制的。”  
“小梦酒。”马尔福的表现真的很了不起，哈利真的很想封印自己敬佩的心情，但他发现这非常困难。“你怎么知道？”  
马尔福十分专注于药粉，似乎没有注意到哈利的表现。“冥想液会留下残留物，这是独一无二的。如果你研究过有关脑部的魔药，也就是——”他冲哈利口袋里的瓶子点了点头，“你很可能会在一个冥想盆里制造，如果足够细心——比如我，就可以辨别不同的冥想盆。”  
哈利指出：“我已经逮捕了酿造小梦酒的药剂师。”  
“要么是不止一个，要么就是你只逮捕了经销商。”  
哈利仍然被这个新的情报在他的案件里炸开的巨大线索深深地打动了，有点不知所措，他不小心脱口而出：“你真的是魔药界的佼佼者。”  
“啥？”马尔福说，这意味着他真的很吃惊。马尔福几乎总是说“什么？”  
他脸上赤裸裸的惊讶让人难堪。马尔福本该把这当成笑话的，他们以前也开过玩笑。不是吗？“以前，你长大后想做什么？”哈利说。  
马尔福看起来很困惑：“你说什么？以前？”  
“我们小时候，”哈利说，“在你变成食死徒之前。你想做什么？我是说，你绝对不想成为药剂师的店员。”  
马尔福的表情变得强硬起来，就像融化的水瞬间凝固一样。“这是我一生的抱负。在商店工作。”  
“我不是这个意思……”哈利呼出一口气，干脆放弃了。马尔福向来不可理喻。“算了，没什么要紧。”  
“你还需要什么吗？”马尔福用北极般冰冷的语气问道。  
“不，”哈利说，“没有了。”


	28. Chapter 28

2007年4月  
哈利波特：26岁  
德拉科·马尔福：26岁

自从哈利开始去马尔福的公寓咨询魔药，他们之间就逐渐养成了一种默契。起初，哈利把依靠马尔福的专业知识看作是一个权宜之计，直到部门里能够支撑起一个正规的研究实验室，或者直到哈利找到一个真正的魔药大师，能够以一种体面的、官方的方式完成这项工作。最终，哈利放弃了这个想法。罗伯兹对萨维奇投机取巧的工作方式很不满意，但哈利——在傲罗司工作了四年后——明白了这才是唯一的办法。而且，向马尔福咨询并不是真正意义上的投机取巧。事实上，他比萨维奇的大多数线人都要体面得多。那些线人可能在犯罪，也可能没有，但没有任何人能像马尔福那样辨别出魔药成分或药剂师的隐藏特征。  
“隐藏特征？“哈利问，这是马尔福第一次提起这个词。  
“是的，隐藏的特征，”马尔福不耐烦地说，把盘子里的东西倒进一个容器里，密封容器，然后放进冰箱。“不然你觉得我一直在做什么？”  
哈利一时被冰箱分心了，因为巫师通常没有冰箱。他猜，马尔福一定需要一个，因为他不能用魔法保持食物的凉爽。  
马尔福在哈利面前打了个响指。“对不起，”马尔福说，但听起来一点也不抱歉，“我让你觉得很无聊吗？”  
“呃。”哈利看着马尔福擦盘子，“我打断了你的晚餐。”  
“你以前从来没有因此烦恼过。”  
“我以前从没做过。”  
马尔福只是看了他一眼。  
“好吧，如果我有，你可以告诉我。”哈利说，有点不满。  
“这会阻止你吗？不好意思，傲罗波特，因为我正忙着吃饭，所以你拯救世界的事情要等一会儿？”  
“还有小狗。”哈利说。  
“什么？”马尔福厉声说。  
“拯救世界和小狗。”哈利说，但是马尔福看起来很困惑。哈利意识到马尔福已经不记得在穆佩珀药店外面巷子里的那次谈话了。当然他不记得了；那不是一次特别的谈话，哈利记得只是因为——“无论如何，我很抱歉。”哈利说，只是为了让自己别再想了，“你应该多吃点的。”  
“我该什么？”  
哈利感到一阵热流开始从胸口蔓延上来，威胁着要往脖子上爬。马尔福的体重和肤色在过去的一年里一直在改善。哈利试着不去注意，但这仍然困扰着他。它困扰着他因为它就是如此困扰着哈利，它困扰着他因为它让哈利想起不喜欢想起的事情。  
“我吃多少关你什么事？“马尔福的声音低沉而愤怒。  
“我不知道。”哈利不知道他为什么这么关心。他内心感到莫名其妙的一阵空虚。  
马尔福说：“你知道吃不饱是什么感觉吗？”  
马尔福并没有在问他，哈利也没有把它当作一个问题。他尽可能不去想自己的事情，因为这和自己毫无关系。毕竟，马尔福是个成年人。“你为什么不收咨询费？”  
“什么？“马尔福看起来十分惊骇。  
“如果问题在钱上，”哈利说，“阿尔比毕竟也没出事。”  
“你想让我索贿？我是个食死徒，波特！”  
“不是贿赂，”哈利说，“我的意思是，如果罗伯兹不是个没脑子的混蛋的话，我敢肯定这个部门会雇一个研究员。”  
“我他/妈的不要你的钱！”马尔福厉声说，“我想一个人好好过日子，没有人一直在我耳边提醒我：我不配。我想使用魔法而不想为此惹上麻烦。我要——”马尔福的胸口起伏着，他不再说话。他的脸上泛起不均匀的红晕。  
哈利只是看着，内心感到奇怪的空白，一种超然的感觉，因为这仍然和他无关。他应该同情他，哈利想。赫敏应该会同情他的。或许哈利没有赫敏那么善良，哈利想。  
马尔福又深吸了一口气，但当他说话的时候，他的声音却变得不那么柔和了。  
“你有没有过……战时，没有人相信你的时候，你不想——证明自己吗？”  
“我想我确实证明了自己。”哈利耸耸肩，“最后大家都相信我。”  
马尔福的脸因不耐烦而扭曲：“我是说，你的感受。当你在逃亡的时候，没有地方睡觉，几乎没有东西吃，你被追捕。那时候怎么样？”  
哈利的眉毛翘了起来：“你成为一个心理学家了吗，马尔福？”  
马尔福做了个鬼脸：“我正试着和你谈谈。”  
“你在逃亡吗？”哈利追问，“你被追捕了吗？”  
马尔福对他皱眉。  
“这不是一回事，马尔福。”  
“我没这么说。”马尔福咬着嘴唇。  
“那你为什么要让我谈这个？已经过去了。”  
“对。”马尔福的肩膀往下沉一点，哈利直到那时才注意到，他们刚刚都紧张起来了。但是马尔福看起来不像是在放松，他看起来很颓败，哈利没有去想是为什么。  
哈利小时候和大家不一样——他是个孤儿，被锁在碗柜里。他在霍格沃茨也是一个与众不同的人——他是一个学生，却在打仗。现在他成了傲罗。他有工作，有朋友，还有一个和平的魔法世界。一切都好多了，哈利不考虑其他的事情。  
你从不谈论你的感受，金妮过去常说。  
也许我没有什么感受，当他们分手的时候，哈利说。  
“那么，”哈利说，因为他不想再谈这个了，“你能帮我鉴定一下魔药的成分吗？”  
“把它给我。”马尔福伸出手臂，向哈利张开手来，尽管他的身体还背对着哈利。  
“什么？”哈利惊讶地说。  
“不管你要鉴定什么鬼的魔药，”马尔福说，“给我。”  
“哦。”哈利仍然感到奇怪的空虚，他摸索着身上的长袍去拿那个小瓶子。  
马尔福发现了隐藏特征，那就是健忘魔药里有巨龟鳞。哈利几乎要建议马尔福留下一点这种魔药，好在哈利及时意识到这种魔药是非法的——它给人们的记忆带来了各种各样的问题。只是，马尔福听起来好像需要一点遗忘。不管是什么事情，如果你根本不想它，就好过多了。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我看来，这一章算是分水岭了。全程高能。

**2007年11月**

**哈利波特：27年**

**德拉科·马尔福：27岁**

哈利总是最后一个离开傲罗办公室的，但是今天，他认为他的茶里可能有毒。

两天前，一个嫌疑犯被移交给了哈利——她的非法精灵从碗柜里窜出来，所以哈利逮捕了她。尽管碗柜里面有精灵，但哈利也没有在意茶的事情，但从那天晚上起他就觉得很奇怪。在过去的一天里，他开始奇怪地咳嗽，还伴随不规则的寒战，哈利能想到的最明确的线索就是那杯茶。

家里没人等他，就连克利切现在也在圣芒戈工作。哈利在格里莫广场就只是睡觉，要么就是盼望着他能回去工作。有时他把工作带回家，因为他无法入睡。而现在，睡觉是肯定不可能了，因为他的鼻窦承受着如此这般的压力。哈利开始收拾东西，把魔杖塞进袖子里，把案情文件塞进包里。他从来没有想到马尔福此时可能在睡觉。马尔福总是醒着。

“天！”马尔福说，然后跳了起来。

“我有个麻烦。”哈利说，然后停下来看着马尔福。

只有这一次，马尔福没有搅拌酊剂，也没有量取粉末放进勺子里。取而代之的是，他坐在靠近壁炉的印花椅上。身边围绕着书，书卷向四面八方展开。哈利可以看出马尔福正在学习——他手里拿着一根羽毛笔，腿上还抱着一本书，手肘旁的羊皮纸上的墨迹还未干涸。马尔福显然是个书虫，但这并不是让哈利停顿的原因。

马尔福的样子，他蜷缩在椅子上，书放在膝盖上的姿势才是。比起荧光闪烁，壁炉的火光让他的脸显得更和蔼，火光把马尔福苍白的脸色涂成了柔和的金色，突出了他所有最漂亮的特征：笔直的前额，高高的颧骨，薄而清晰的嘴唇。他看起来像一幅画，画出了**家**的本意。

操。

“你到底穿的什么鬼东西？“哈利说。

“这叫晨衣，”马尔福一边拖着长腔说，一边把书签放在书页之间。“你来拜访真是太好了——还没有提前通知。我喜不自胜。”

“对不起。”哈利说。如此分心于马尔福的外表以至于忘了装作抱歉的样子。

“没关系，波特。当然，我完全任你差遣。”马尔福把书放在一边，站了起来，露出那件晨衣的全貌。它是银绿色的，比哈利从学生时代起看到马尔福穿的任何衣服都好看。在晨衣下面，马尔福穿着一套白色睡衣，应该更合身。领口开得太低，露出了太多裸露的胸膛。哈利对宽松的领口和领口露出的皮肤很生气。他对马尔福很生气，因为他穿了太宽松的睡衣。

马尔福把晨衣裹得更紧了，遮住了那些令人不快的睡衣。“你有魔药要我鉴定吗，还是只是过来欣赏我穿着睡衣的样子？”

突然一阵猛烈的红晕涌上哈利的脖子，直冲他的脸颊。

马尔福笑了。

“我应该被下药了，”哈利厉声说，意识到这一定是他做出这种反应的原因。“我喝了杯茶。”

“噢，我的老天。”马尔福夸张地把手放在心口，“不会是茶吧！”

哈利想摇醒他。“我想这是某种毒药，我需要弄清楚是什么毒药。”

马尔福伸出手来。

哈利看着。

“茶。”马尔福一边说，一边弯曲着手指。

马尔福的手指纤细、修长、优雅。它们看起来也像一幅画。“嗯…”

马尔福把手放下。“你没有。”

“我当时不知道是毒药。”

“你没有回去拿样本？”

“都清理干净了。”

马尔福皱着眉头，双手放在身旁。这让长袍——晨衣有点开了，哈利努力把自己的目光从里面苗条的身躯移开。

“没有样品，你想让我怎么办？”马尔福轻蔑地说，“你为什么不去圣芒戈？”

哈利又感到一阵寒意。他的头很疼；他的鼻子堵着，肌肉无力。“我不需要治疗，”他说，“我要知道是什么毒药。我以为你可以……“哈利难过地说不下去了，因为马尔福是对的。哈利不知道没有样品马尔福能做什么。“这太蠢了。”他咕哝着，把魔杖拿出来，这样他就可以移形幻影了。

“波特。”马尔福说，他的手放在哈利的胳膊上。

哈利低头看了看。他不记得马尔福曾经主动碰过他——他们飞出厉火时，马尔福紧紧抓住过他。自从那之后，就再也没有过了。

“坐下。”马尔福说着，那触摸也随之离开了。

哈利看着椅子。他想离开，因为马尔福很烦人，他的睡衣也很烦人；他那张看起来很舒适的椅子很烦人，但哈利感到虚弱和疲惫。太累了。

“坐下吧，波特。”马尔福说，听起来和哈利一样烦恼，“我会尽力找出问题所在。”

哈利坐下，马尔福不见了。椅子真的很舒服。

几分钟后，马尔福拿着一个托盘回来，托盘上放着一堆小瓶子。“这些主要是用于诊断，”马尔福说，把托盘放在椅子旁边。他拿出一小瓶亮橙色液体，说：“喝下这个。”

哈利拿着，怀疑地看着它。“这是什么？”

“这是我专门给你做的毒药。”马尔福听上去很恼火，很不耐烦，但也很友善。事实上，他看起来好像正在憋笑。“喝吧。”

哈利把瓶子打开，一口气喝完了。

“很好，”马尔福说着，把瓶子拿走了，“这是万灵药。现在我们来做诊断。”

“什么万灵药？我以前从没听说过。”

“那是因为，这是我研制的。我做过各种各样的事情，你从没有张口问过。圣芒戈如果有我的加入一定会很幸运，但他们不会屈尊去雇一个食死徒。”

“你做了什么东西？”

马尔福瞪着他，哈利想翻白眼。

“马尔福，”他说，“我在问。”

马尔福的脸上充满了惊讶，紧接着几乎是一个意外的微笑。微笑还没来得及绽开，马尔福就把脸撇开了。“好吧。但我想你不可能理解。它们都很复杂，而你是个如假包换的笨蛋。”

哈利太累了，不想生气。“试试看。”

“好吧，”马尔福又说了一遍，然后什么也没说。突然，他扑向他的小托盘，抓住一瓶蓝色的东西。“这是一个指示剂解决方案，”他说，没有看哈利。“你把拇指放进去，我们就用它来判断你是否喝了某种毒药。”

马尔福只是一直盯着药瓶，沉默着。“好吧，”哈利慢慢地说，“我们要这么做吗？”

“是的，”马尔福说，好像因为沉浸在自己的思考中被吓了一跳。“是的，对。”他急忙抓起托盘上的碗，然后倒了一些蓝色液体。“然后我们会——”他向哈利伸出手，停了下来，然后把碗往他身上一推。“把拇指放进去，我来计时。”

哈利把大拇指放进去，而马尔福用一只银色怀表计时，他看着表而不是哈利。火光使房间很暖和，马尔福仍然像一幅画，跪在哈利的脚边。他没有别的地方坐了，哈利坐在房间里唯一的椅子上。

“很好，”马尔福过了一会儿说，“现在你可以把拇指拿出来了。”

哈利伸出大拇指，这让马尔福又说了一句“好”。他从托盘上取下法兰绒，又开始伸手去拿另一瓶，然后，他停下来把法兰绒递给哈利。“这样你就可以擦干你的拇指了。”马尔福从托盘上抓起别的东西——一瓶红色药片。“我还没有给它命名。如果你的肺里有什么病灶，它们会让你打喷嚏。”

“乔治·韦斯莱善于给事物命名。”

这并没有引起哈利预期的反应，因为马尔福只是把脸低下，玩弄了一下瓶子。“是的。但是，我还没有申请专利。”

“我不在乎。不管怎样，我都会打喷嚏的。”

他们继续这样，马尔福描述他的药片和魔药，让哈利喝东西、吃东西，伸出舌头，然后用手指蘸东西。哈利没有什么要注意的，所以他注意了马尔福。在哈利对霍格沃茨的记忆中，马尔福的声音是拖着长腔和烦人的，但事实并非如此。它轻快悦耳，但它也有一层低沉的音色，仿佛他的声音有了悠扬的回音，几乎是催眠的。马尔福的眼睛是一种引人注目的颜色。就像闪耀的银币一样，哈利想。他感觉比以前更糟了，他的鼻子在滴水。

“给你。”马尔福说，伸手去拿盘子，然后递给哈利一块绿色的方巾。

哈利擦了擦鼻子。“你有多少东西？”

“如果我能用魔法的话，我需要的东西就少了很多，”马尔福说，一边把瓶子和东西放在托盘的一边。“我可能只用几个咒语就可以做到这一切。”

“你不需要魔法。”

“波特，每个人都需要魔法。”

“不是所有人。”

“我忘了，你是麻瓜的捍卫者。”马尔福说，又拿起怀表。

“我只是说你足够聪明，可以找到其他方式。”

马尔福僵住了。“你真的中毒了。”过了很长一段时间，他说。他的声音很奇怪。

哈利微微振作起来了。“你辨认出来了？”

“不，”马尔福说，然后把手指放在哈利的手腕上。

哈利想抽开：“什么——”

“别动。”马尔福看着怀表。“我在测你的血压。”

“你为什么需要我的——”

“我说，别动。”马尔福稳稳地用手指紧紧地按在哈利汗湿的皮肤上。

从来没有人对他做过这样的事，跪在他旁边，感觉他的脉搏。即使是在圣芒戈，大部分的医生也会对你施咒语，以找出问题所在。用魔药做诊断的肢体接触肯定要更多一点，哈利不知道该怎么处理他的困惑和尴尬。他不应该做出这样的反应，尤其是对马尔福。尤其是当他的整个身体感觉就像一块抹布，但这可能就是原因。他中毒了。否则他根本不会对马尔福做出反应。

“很好。”马尔福说，然后放开他的手腕。

哈利松了一口气。

然后马尔福的手捂住哈利的额头，哈利想退开。马尔福的另一只手紧握在哈利的肩膀上，马尔福的右手仍然紧握在哈利的额头上。“我的手不是蛇做的，波特。”马尔福说，“尽管有很多谣言，但他们只是手。我想测一下你的体温。”

马尔福的手落在哈利灼热的皮肤上，哈利感到凉爽、安心。只是哈利不记得他发烧了。他一直打冷战。他觉得很冷，不是吗？只是他能感觉到太阳穴里的汗，马尔福的手似乎有魔力。哈利记得那些又长又细的手指，这个想法太糟糕了。这太糟糕了，哈利感到羞愧，为这一切感觉有多好而深感羞愧。

**你对于触摸的反应很尴尬**，金妮告诉过他一次。但他不是。他没有；他完全正常；只是那是**马尔福**，以前没人对他做过这种事。也许莫莉有过；也许赫敏有过，就一次；还有庞弗雷夫人。哈利想从自己的皮肤上爬出来。他想和马尔福亲密接触，想在他的触摸下蜷缩。

“嘘，”马尔福喃喃地说，然后把他的手拿开。“我知道你怎么了。”

哈利害怕马尔福知道他到底怎么了。他甚至都不知道。

“你感冒了。”马尔福说，有些忍俊不禁。

“什么？”

“相当普通的感冒。”马尔福说。

“不，我没有。”哈利立刻说。

“啊。”马尔福看着他，他的表情高深莫测。“那你能告诉我你为什么抖得像树叶一样吗？”

“我没有生病，”哈利说，因为他没有。他只是时不时感到不舒服，但不像其他人那样。当他还是个孩子的时候，他从来没有生病过。不像达力——他无助，哭泣，到处都是他的鼻涕。哈利从来没有这样过。

“波特，”马尔福开始说，然后中途停了下来。他从托盘上拿起一些东西。“这是局部止痛药。我把它擦在你的喉咙上，这样你就可以——”

“我不需要任何人照顾我！”哈利说，几乎从椅子上跳了起来。

马尔福注视着他。

“我是说，”哈利说，“我知道你不是在照顾我。我是说……”

慢慢地，马尔福站了起来。“波特，”他说，声音柔和而温暖。“你他/妈的怎么了？”

**我病了！**哈利想说。**茶里有毒！**但茶里并没有毒。哈利不想马尔福碰他，但哈利没有生病。他从来没有病过，只是二年级有一次手臂上的骨头都断了，但那是马尔福的错；那一次他死在森林里，只是那是伏地魔的错。这不是哈利的错，他什么也没做。

“你什么时候想进来，就啪一声冲进来，”马尔福用一种看似平静的声音说。那件晨衣散开了，大敞着挂在他身上。“我听你的吩咐，不管我在做什么，我都会放下一切。你要我做的我都做了，但我还是——我对你来说是什么？某种麻风病人？”

“不，”哈利说，无法解释，“这与你无关。”

如果这话有什么效果的话，这似乎让马尔福更加愤怒。“我明白了。”他冷冰冰地说。

“我是说，”哈利说。“我不习惯…生病。”

“那可真不错。”

“马尔福。”

“您需要进一步的服务吗？”

他的语气和用词的选择让哈利想退缩。但相反地，他递出手帕。

马尔福真的后退了。“我不想要。”

“我应该怎样——”

“烧了它，我不在乎。我不想碰你碰过的任何东西。”马尔福转过身去，一切都显得很戏剧性，直到哈利意识到如果他感冒了，他可能会让马尔福的整个公寓都感染上病菌。

“对不起。”哈利说着，把手帕塞进口袋里。

“走。”马尔福还背对着他，但从肩膀到他大腿边的紧握的拳头，他身体的每一部分都流露出不快的神情。

哈利想了想那个外用止痛药，因为他确实感到不舒服。这可能会减轻他喉咙的疼痛，或者至少可以减轻咳嗽。哈利想了想，马尔福说他要把药膏抹在哈利的喉咙上。然后他照马尔福的吩咐涂了些，就走了。

*

第二天，哈利第一次请了病假，但没有呆在家里。相反，他去了对角巷邮局，给德拉科·马尔福寄去了五个金加隆和一张纸条，上面写着：

**马尔福，**

**很抱歉我没带走外用的止疼霜，因为我想我还是需要一些。如果你方便寄的话，这5个金加隆是整瓶的钱。我的地址是伦敦格里莫广场12号。如果你不能的话我理解。**

**谢谢，**

**H.P.**

*

一个小时后，哈利回到格里莫广场，这时一只猫头鹰带着一个包裹来了。哈利很肯定她和马尔福在学校时的猫头鹰一样。哈利记得在大厅里看见过那只猫头鹰，许多次，她带给马尔福纳西莎寄来的包裹；哈利从来没想到她也会给自己带来包裹。当猫头鹰伸出腿来时，哈利拆开了包裹，然后试着摸了摸她的头。他从来没有想过取代海德薇，主要是因为没有谁能取代她。哈利抚摸猫头鹰时，猫头鹰闭上眼睛低头享受。他又试着抚摸她。

包裹里有一张纸条，五个加隆，一瓶酒红色的魔药，一包粉色粉末，还有一个标着**“冷疗：局部止痛霜”**的药管。纸条上写着：

**1） 每天早上、中午和晚上喝三口酒红色的魔药；**

**2） 每当感到闷闷时，服用一茶匙粉末，每四小时不得超过一茶匙；**

**3） 在胸部和喉咙涂上霜以减轻咳嗽和灼伤；**

**好起来，波特，**

**德拉科·马尔福**

哈利遵照了马尔福信上的指示。


	30. Chapter 30

2008年8月  
哈利·波特：28岁  
德拉科·马尔福：28岁

哈利开始用猫头鹰与马尔福联系，这很方便。在接下来的一年里，哈利时不时地向马尔福猫头鹰魔药让他帮忙鉴定。然而在紧急情况下，或者当他认为这个案子用纸上的三两句解释不清楚的时候，哈利还是会去找他。甚至已经很晚了，办公室里没有其他人的时候，哈利还以为马尔福会醒着。  
哈利把马尔福写给他的所有信件都放在床头柜的抽屉里，里面还有那块手帕，和那张写着马尔福地址的纸，那是马尔福很久以前给他的。保留这些东西是很有意义的：以防哈利忘了马尔福住在哪儿，或者他不得不擤鼻涕。至于信件，哈利也许有一天会需要它，以便记起哪种药剂是哪种，尽管马尔福的大多数信上只是说，他们用的是热带蝴蝶的翅膀，祝你好运，波特。还有，再也不要把肠子装在袋子里送给我了，波特。  
有几次马尔福带着他的魔药鉴定结果飞路了过去，但当马尔福第一次去格里莫广场时，哈利有点惊讶。  
“哦，你好。”马尔福说，好像他不是按铃的那个人。他站在门廊上，看上去非常自在，好像他就属于那里。他举起三个瓶子，扭动着，然后说：“我有一个办法，可以解决你的小问题。”  
“什么？”哈利说。  
马尔福笑着。“木头眼碱液。上次你来见我的时候，你提到它又在扩散，尽管你多年前就把药剂师逮捕了。这是吐真剂。”马尔福说着，晃了晃其中一个小瓶子。“这是木头眼碱液，这是指示剂溶液，”他继续说着，摇了摇接下来的两个小瓶。“指示剂将检测出受试者是否在72小时内食用过鳄鱼眼泪制成的药剂——如果你还记得的话，鳄鱼眼泪是一种罕见的、但在木头眼碱液中起关键作用的成分。”  
“进来。”哈利说着，把门开得更大了。  
“却之不恭。”马尔福仍然得意地笑着，信步走进屋里。“这里总是这么黑吗？”哈利关上门时，他问道。  
“我、我这里通常没有访客。”  
马尔福似乎正在四下打量。“你把沃尔伯格老婶婶挪走了。”  
哈利瞥了一眼那幅画像原来所在的墙壁。原来那副被挪走了，取而代之的是另外一幅画，画的是一片花丛，夜骐里面吃草。“卢娜重画的。”  
“洛夫古德最近如何？”  
“她很好。”哈利说。马尔福看上去那么自在，那么懒洋洋的，好像他们一直在进行正常的交谈和互相拜访似的。  
“你的妈妈……怎么样了？”  
马尔福转过头去。“我本来可以打飞路电话，但指示剂溶液的使用是一个相当微妙的过程。如果没有明确的指示，你恐怕不能处理好这件事。”  
“嗯，”哈利说，“来吧。”他领着马尔福走过长长的黑暗的走廊，来到厨房。他把灯打开，拉出一把椅子，示意马尔福坐在桌旁。“我不知道你在做指示剂。”他说，看着马尔福把小药瓶放在桌子上。“这将对审问嫌疑人有很大帮助。”  
“嗯。”马尔福小心翼翼地在他身边坐下，“我没有把自己的想法广而告之的习惯。我更喜欢随心所欲。”  
马尔福那种过于自信、漫不经心的样子似乎已经消失了，取而代之的是一种几乎犹豫不定的生硬表情。哈利猜想是关于他母亲的问题让他感到不安。马尔福不喜欢谈论这件事。哈利为问起她感到有点抱歉，说：“不管怎样，这很有用。”哈利拿起马尔福说的那个指示剂小瓶子。它是一种烟雾缭绕的黑色液体，几乎是自己在流动，就像困在玻璃里的滚滚雾气一样。“你说了有关步骤的事？”  
“是的。你得把溶液倒进什么东西里——不要太浅，要能淹没过拇指的第一个指关节。然后浸泡一段时间，每磅体重46秒。如果拿出来的时候，手指变了颜色，就表明他们就服用过这种成分。否则没有。”  
“会变成什么颜色？”哈利好奇地问。  
马尔福眨了眨眼睛。“你认真的吗？”他问道，“我已经为你所有的问题想出了一个绝妙的解决方案，而让你感到好奇的却是它的颜色？”  
“让我们做个实验。”哈利站起来拿了一个杯子来装指示剂溶液，但他一走到柜子前，就意识到只有一个足够小的杯子才能让拇指浸得足够深，因为试管很窄，装不下多少液体。哈利在柜子里翻来翻去，找到了几只他根本不记得的小酒杯。他从不使用它们，因为从来没人和他一起喝酒。真可惜，因为他有一瓶上等的火焰威士忌，是别人送给他的，他早就想喝了。“嘿，想喝点火焰威士忌吗？”哈利听见自己问。也许自己刚刚想到了马尔福的妈妈。  
“啊。”马尔福的声音听起来很不确定，哈利回头看了他一眼。“好。”马尔福赶紧说。他舔了一下嘴唇，“是的，我——我要一点。火焰威士忌。”  
哈利取下三个小酒杯，拿起火焰威士忌，每人倒了一杯，然后拿起指示剂，把它倒进第三个杯子里。“你想成为变量还是控制变量？”哈利喝了一杯后问道。  
“嗯……”马尔福看着哈利，好像他长出了第二个脑袋。“我已经测试过了，”他最后说，“很完美。”  
“怎么了，马尔福？”哈利问，“害怕了？”  
“不。”马尔福皱着眉头喝了一大口，喉结上下滚动，哈利不得不强迫自己把目光从马尔福苍白细长的喉咙上移开。  
“我选控制变量。”哈利说着，抓起吐真剂，准备往舌头上滴三滴。“别问我问题。”他做完后补充道。  
“我可没答应。”马尔福说着，摇了摇头。他从哈利手里接过吐真剂时，昏暗的厨房灯光照在他的头发上。“我希望你在接受审问时不要盲目地希望在服用吐真剂时不会被问到问题。”  
哈利转了转眼睛。“别胡扯了，马尔福。我在服用吐真剂的时候，你不会问我问题的。”  
“你怎么知道？”马尔福说，声音很高傲。  
“因为这是不道德的。”  
马尔福的脸涨得通红，他仰起头，露出殷红的舌尖，接住几滴吐真剂。  
哈利把目光移开，拿起那个奶灰色的小瓶。“再说，”哈利继续说，“这不是审问。我实际上是把吐真剂的反作用剂交给你，所以如果你不想的话，你就不必说实话。”哈利把小瓶递给马尔福。“我是个什么样的傲罗？”  
“大概是个无敌好的。”马尔福说，他的脸立刻涨得通红，“快把那个给我，”他说着，迅速地啜了一口木头眼碱液。“在我服下反作用剂之前，你本不应该问我任何问题！”他用手背擦了擦嘴，补充道。  
哈利笑了，心想他从来没见过马尔福这么没架子。  
马尔福的眼睛睁得大大的，哈利环顾四周，想看看是什么使他这么吃惊。不过什么也没发现。哈利猜，一定是木头眼碱液有一种不好的余味。“你为什么开始留胡子？”马尔福突然说。  
哈利觉得自己又笑了。“我说了不许问。”  
这一次，哈利知道马尔福为什么显得那么惊讶了。“你可以抵制吐真剂。”然后他转了转眼睛，“很明显。我早该想到的。”  
“这能力很方便。”哈利说，尽管在回答有关他胡子的问题时，他并没有必要使用抗吐真剂的能力。他大部分时间都在工作，哈利都不知道刮胡子有什么意义。他已经一年多没有约会了。留胡子只是更省事些；他要做的最多的就是时不时修剪一下，刮掉边缘，保持胡子的形状。他也有一段时间没理发了。但马尔福不需要知道哈利只是懒。让他自己猜去吧。  
“这样当控制变量太取巧了！”马尔福尖刻地说。  
“我仍旧是控制变量。”哈利说，仍然觉得好笑，“这次的测试是检测你是否服用过木头眼碱液，而不是看吐真剂是否有效。而且，我必须积极对抗吐真剂让它不起作用。你先来。”哈利说着，把装着指示液的小酒杯推给马尔福。“我想看看你的拇指会变成什么颜色。”  
马尔福似乎很生气，但他掏出怀表，把拇指伸进了溶液里。“你为什么这么在乎它是什么颜色？”  
“因为这是魔法。”哈利耸耸肩，“这很酷。”  
“酷？波特，你六岁吗？”  
“不是。”哈利回答道，因为吐真剂的作用。“那么，我们要等多久呢？”  
“大约九分钟。”马尔福说，“你能在工作中用上它吗？”  
哈利叹了口气，站起来拿了火焰威士忌，然后又给他们倒了一杯。“可能吧，”他说着把瓶盖盖上，“如果罗伯兹不妨碍我的话。”  
“他为什么要妨碍你？”  
“他总是妨碍我。”哈利说，然后又稍微解释了一下，说罗伯兹似乎更喜欢巴结部里的上级，而不是真正去破案。  
“我想其他傲罗也和你有同样的感觉。”  
“是的，”哈利说，“可是罗恩刚进这个部门。”  
“我在《预言家日报》上看到了。”马尔福低声说，“我本以为这是件好事。”  
“并不是。”哈利说，忘记了自己服用了吐真剂。“我的意思是，是的。”他揉了下脸。如果说吐真剂让他说了“不”，那么意味着罗恩在那里工作肯定有问题，尽管他自己并没有意识到。他妈/的。哈利不能跟赫敏谈这件事。他不能和任何人谈这些。“他只是——他什么都不知道。关于那个地方是如何运作的。”哈利说，然后他发现自己在谈论傲罗部门是如何运作的。  
他已经有很长时间没能谈论这些了。罗恩上傲罗学院已经有一年了，哈利不想让他失望。然而，看着罗恩了解这个部门的来龙去脉，在某种程度上是很痛苦的，就像让自己从头再来一遍一样——明白罗伯兹并不会支持他。他知道为一个犯罪嫌疑人申请逮捕令要经过多少繁杂的手续。他知道自己没有检测证据的必需仪器，而这些证据是逮捕所需。纵使哈利早已不再生气，接受了现实，但不得不听罗恩为此发脾气也十分让人沮丧。  
“我知道这会让人非常沮丧。”马尔福声音里的低沉回声令人吃惊地感到安慰，当他没有恶意的时候。  
“没错，”哈利说。然后还有萨维奇，她正在教罗恩所有的捷径，如何打破所有的规则——就像她当初教哈利的那样。然而，这些年来，哈利对萨维奇所用的方法越来越不确定了。她把事情办妥了，但有时哈利也想知道她要花多少钱。然而，当他试图调查她的消息来源时，他又对质疑她感到内疚——因为她在这个部门工作了这么长时间，做了这么多好事。调查她似乎是在浪费时间，因为更重要的案件们堆积如山，而萨维奇大部分时间都在街上逮捕危险的罪犯。  
“而且似乎很难，”马尔福平静地说，“没人关心这件事，你只能独自去调查它。”  
“对。”哈利又说了一遍。然后还有工资，糟透了。那么，如果萨维奇一直在走捷径，那么她剩下的报酬甚至不到应得的一半。她该怎么办？还有罗恩，他现在有两个孩子了。罗恩当然知道工资是多少，但他没想到自己的工作时长会这么久，尽管哈利试图告诉过他了。“我以为那只是因为你——你知道——你。”罗恩这么说。  
马尔福哼了一声，表示理解。  
“还有万斯。”哈利说。  
“我听说过他。”马尔福说，“他的母亲死于战争。”  
“是啊，”哈利说，“他以为这意味着他什么都不做也能混过去。但是他和罗伯兹是最好的哥们儿。出于某种原因，万斯和罗恩一见面就不对付。我努力说服罗恩，他惹不起万斯，因为罗伯兹会把气出在他身上。但他认为我的意思是体罚，但罗伯兹不是这么干的。他只是，他会贬斥你的。年复一年，一次又一次，直到你觉得自己真的一无是处，即使你已经尽了最大的努力。”  
“你不希望这种事发生在韦斯莱身上。”  
“韦斯莱”这个词把哈利敲醒了，他终于意识到自己在做什么。  
操。  
马尔福就坐在那里，他的大眼睛那么清澈，柔软的嘴巴很放松，一副善解人意的样子。  
操。  
哈利站起来，拿起自己那杯火焰威士忌，倒进水池里。他回到桌边，拿起木头眼碱液瓶，把剩下的都喝了。  
马尔福显得有点惊慌。  
“你说过你不会问问题的。”哈利说。  
“我——”马尔福停住，咽了口唾沫，立刻显出一副愧疚的样子。“这本来不是一个问题。”他弱弱地说。  
哈利皱起了眉头。  
“我想，”马尔福说，声音有些急促，“我想我的拇指差不多了。”马尔福把大拇指从指示器溶液中抽出来，猛地站了起来，踉踉跄跄地后退，推开椅子。马尔福举起他那湿淋淋的大拇指。“天蓝色！”  
“天哪。”哈利揉了揉伤疤。他不记得上次和别人说这么多话是什么时候了。该死的吐真剂。  
该死的马尔福。  
“我——我得走了。”马尔福犹豫地说。  
天哪。这甚至不是马尔福的错。哈利主动喝了吐真剂和火焰威士忌。这完全不是马尔福的计划。他没有做错什么；哈利像个傻瓜一样胡言乱语，他甚至不知道自己为什么要这样做。马尔福刚刚……只是坐在那里。他问了——差不多算是吧。不是真的问问题。天啊。  
“我——我自己出去，行吗？”马尔福结结巴巴地说，“我认识路。我希望这个指示剂解决方案能够奏效。”  
“马尔福。”哈利说，马尔福愣住了。  
“我不会告诉任何人的！”马尔福脱口而出。  
哈利再次皱起了眉头。“当然不会。”  
马尔福吞咽着。  
“你会告诉谁？”  
马尔福的脸有点耷拉下来，但他的嘴巴却抿成了一条线。“对。”他开始沿着又长又黑的大厅走去。  
“马尔福。”哈利跟着他又说了一遍。  
马尔福在黑暗的门厅里站住了，肩膀僵硬着。  
“对不起，为我刚才说的话。”哈利说，“我不应该这么说。”  
“这对我来说无关紧要。”马尔福揉着一边的肩膀。“我才不在乎。”  
“还有，谢谢你。”哈利继续说，“指示剂。”  
“嗯，呃——”  
“和倾听。”  
马尔福闭上了嘴。  
“我怎样才能拿到更多的指示剂呢？”哈利问。  
“我有一整锅呢。”马尔福说，“海洛伊丝可以给你带来你需要的任何东西。”  
“谢谢。”  
”波特。“马尔福吞咽着。当他说话时，他的声音比以前更低，更犹豫。“我可以——我可以很不错。在倾听方面。”  
“你最好离开吧。”哈利说着打开了门。  
马尔福走了，哈利关上了门。老天。他会为此头疼死的。


	31. Chapter 31

2009年4月  
哈利·波特：28岁  
德拉科·马尔福：28岁

马尔福的木头眼碱液指示剂效果很好。然而，哈利与傲罗部门之间的矛盾依然存在。哈利不想向任何人抱怨，所以他不抱怨——除了和马尔福。只是偶尔抱怨一下。毕竟大多数人都不能理解他的案子的复杂性，而那些理解的人——比如萨维奇和罗恩——本身也是问题的一部分。还有傲罗万斯。  
傲罗万斯一直是哈利的眼中钉，但主要是因为他既无能又懒惰。然而，在过去的一年里，他变得毫无理性地痴迷于尽职调查和适当的礼仪——尤其是涉及到哈利的案件时。  
“万斯根本不应该看你的案子。”罗恩抱怨道。  
“罗伯兹让他负责整个部门的文书工作。”哈利尽量耐心地解释道。  
“但为什么？”罗恩问，“他是个傲罗！他不应该在前线吗？”  
哈利没有费事再解释一遍说罗伯兹就喜欢这样，而且在可预见的将来，不管万斯有多碍事，他们都不得不跟他共事。然而，当万斯开始插手马尔福的魔药咨询时，哈利威胁了他——这是他在傲罗职业生涯中第一次——没给他台阶下。  
哈利从不喜欢利用他和沙克尔部长是私人朋友这一事实作为筹码，但万斯曾经威胁过马尔福。哈利惟一的办法是以眼还眼地威胁万斯，他也的确这么做了，但万斯当然不高兴。他会直接去找罗伯兹，这可能最后会搞得很难看——特别是因为罗伯兹从一开始就对咨询马尔福这件事不满意。  
这确实有可能变得非常、及其难看。  
哈利跟万斯吵过之后，直接从傲罗的办公室移形换影进了马尔福的客厅。  
马尔福不在那里。  
“操，”哈利嘟囔着。  
“你敲门了吗？”一个撩人的声音传了过来——只是它本意并不撩人。是马尔福，他很可能生气了。因为每次哈利来访的时候，他总会生气。  
反正也不是专门拜访。哈利有重要的事情要讨论。  
“你这次大驾光临又是因为什么？”马尔福倚在门口，这似乎是他的爱好之一。他站在通向楼下浓汤坩埚店的楼梯口，看上去气色不错。每一次，马尔福的衣服都比以前漂亮了一点，头发更光亮了一点，脸也更丰满了一点。他妈的。他看上去太好看了。  
“我知道我很好看，”马尔福声音短促地说，“但你有没有需要鉴定的药剂？”  
“没有。”哈利说。  
马尔福懒懒地皱起了眉头。  
“你给塞西尔·万斯鉴定魔药了。”哈利说。  
“哦，我亲爱的波特。”马尔福装作不安的样子，“我不知道我们的合作关系原来是排他的。”  
“停下。”哈利厉声说，因为马尔福总是这样做。他不停地——那懒洋洋的嘲弄，那低沉的声音，那微笑和会意的一瞥。他这样做的次数越来越多，哈利再也受不了了。他就是无法忍受。  
“停下什么？”马尔福大摇大摆地朝他走来。他他妈的昂首阔步。“别再给别人鉴定魔药了？”  
“马尔福，”哈利说，“万斯认为你可能违反了魔法限制。”  
挑衅的姿态就像突然熄灭的蜡烛一样，从马尔福的身体里消失了。马尔福的脸沉了下去，哈利胸中的什么东西扭曲了。“我没有。”这一次，马尔福的声音听起来毫无防备。  
“我知道。”哈利说着朝他走了一步。  
“可是，我，”马尔福说，“我不可能违反。魔法部对我施了追踪咒。”  
“对不起。”哈利说，“我……可能让他相信了，你可以绕过他们。”  
“可是——为什么？”  
哈利又靠近了一些。马尔福看上去很困惑，哈利不知道该怎么办。如果马尔福是赫敏，哈利就会拥抱他。但马尔福不是赫敏，哈利也不拥抱别人，除非他们是莫丽·韦斯莱——他当然也不拥抱德拉科·马尔福。那太荒谬了。哈利终于开口了，声音沙哑地说，“我想说你有能力绕过追踪咒，但你永远不会，以此证明你是可以信任的。”  
“我不明白。”马尔福皱起眉头，眉头皱得那么用力，“我怎么能绕过追踪咒？”  
“马尔福。”哈利又跨出了一步。现在他站得离马尔福很近了。“我想，你可以做到任何你想做的事，只要你下定决心。”  
马尔福抬头看着他。他的脸那么清澈，他的眼睛那么明亮。  
哈利舔了舔嘴唇。“我是来警告你的。万斯肯定会找你麻烦的。”  
“我？”马尔福咬着嘴唇，“他甚至都不认识我。”  
哈利犹豫了一下，然后尽量轻声说话。“因为你是个食死徒。”  
“啊。”马尔福的脸开始遍布愁云。  
“马尔福。”哈利伸出手，但马尔福走开了。  
“对不起，”他说，声音里满是茫然，“我一直以为自己是个正常人。我真傻。”  
“你是个正常人！”哈利说，他的气恼是如此地反射性，以至于他甚至没有注意到自己在说马尔福是正常人。“万斯只是个混球。”  
“哦，但是他说得对。”马尔福说着，快速地后退，“你同样也记得最重要的事情——我是个食死徒。是不是？我很高兴你能记住这一点。”  
“我没有。”哈利说，“我们在说万斯。”  
“是吗？”马尔福朝他转过身来。“你告诉万斯我可以设法逃脱惩罚，我可以做各种卑鄙、阴险的事情——为什么，因为我很狡猾，不是吗？我阴险、我狡猾。”  
“你知道我不是这么说的，我只是想保护你！”哈利开始生气了。  
“是的，”马尔福说，“你是多么好心。你为你的食死徒渣滓辩护，现在又警告我不要去；你大可以随意地——”  
“马尔福。”哈利怀疑地说，“你怎么能这么想？我怎么可能认为你是人渣呢？”  
马尔福突然看上去毫无掩饰，眼睛睁得大大的，眉毛高高扬起，就像被风吹散了似的。“你不这么想？”他问道，声音沙哑。  
“当然不。”哈利说。  
“那我是什么？”马尔福问道。  
哈利觉得嘴唇发干。他突然觉得整个嘴都干渴了，他把下唇拉到牙齿缝里想把它弄湿。“嗯，”他终于聪明地说，“魔药中的佼佼者？”  
“除了这个呢？”  
马尔福明亮的眼睛牵引着哈利低下头，哈利不知道说什么好。他生命中的人，以及他们对他的影响，似乎都在他眼前一闪而过，最后只剩下罗恩和赫敏了，因为他们三人一起经历了很多事。但最后，所有人都被抛在了后面。其余的每个人都只是路过——除了马尔福，他一直在那里。  
这么长时间以来，哈利第一次想起了达力。哈利听说达力结婚了。不错。哈利应该寄张贺卡的。  
过了好长一段时间，马尔福的声音变得急促起来，话也说得相当尖锐。“算了。忘了吧。”  
“马尔福。”哈利说，努力想说点什么。“你是一个杰出的药剂顾问。”  
“嗯。”马尔福挺直了身子，微微摇晃着他的头，“我敢打赌万斯只是嫉妒。不可否认，他要嫉妒的地方太多了。”然后，他用最一本正经的声音补充道，“谢谢你的警告，傲罗波特。”  
“别这样。”哈利说。  
马尔福歪了歪脑袋，身上的每根骨头都不老实。“什么样？”  
“我只是想提醒你。”  
“我也谢谢你了——这有什么问题？”  
“好吧。”哈利说着，拿出魔杖幻影移形。  
“波特。”马尔福说，拦住了他。  
哈利叹了口气。“什么事，殿下？”他说。因为他太累了，无法忍受马尔福像个傻瓜一样的个人表演。  
马尔福的眼睛闪烁了一下，但他并没说什么无礼的话。相反，他说：“你还记得那次你问我，长大后想做什么吗？”  
“嗯。”哈利小心地说，不知道这是什么意思。  
“厉火消防员。”  
哈利盯着他，无法理解这个回答。大多数正常的火灾可以用清水如泉或其他的水魔咒来扑灭。大多数火魔法都有反咒或符咒，所以魔法部的消防部队只有四个人。他们飞到全国各地最可怕的地方去救火，有时还偷偷地帮助麻瓜们救火，因为他们尽可能地帮忙。哈利听说在霍格沃茨的战斗中，正是消防部队灭掉了几乎烧毁有求必应屋的厉火。  
“你想知道我为什么想成为一名消防员吗？”马尔福问道。  
哈利仍然记得自己飞离厉火时，马尔福紧紧抓住他，吓得浑身发抖的情形。  
“我想成为英雄。”  
“马尔福。”哈利说，意识到他不应该告诉马尔福他是一名优秀的魔药顾问。他应该告诉他，他已经原谅他了——原谅了他的一切，原谅了过去。他应该告诉马尔福，他现在是个正直的 人了。  
马尔福转过头去。“别再烦我了。我正忙着改造。”  
“你帮助了别人。”哈利说，“你所做的，就是帮我鉴定魔药——它在帮助人。”  
马尔福停了下来，背对着哈利，肩膀已经是一条粗壮而骄傲的线条。“晚安，波特。”他说着走下楼梯。


	32. Chapter 32

**2010年3月**

**哈利·波特：29岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：29岁**

在马尔福恢复了魔法使用权的同一天，马尔福的妈妈去世了。

哈利一听到消息，就把最近一个案子的魔药装进口袋，立刻移形换影到马尔福的公寓。

那套公寓简直乱成一片，客厅和马尔福卧室之间的墙被推倒了，变成了躺在地板上的瓦砾堆。马尔福不见了，为了确认，哈利还往楼下看了看。在过去的一年里，有好几次，马尔福好像是从楼下上来的——但他也不在那里。然而，浓汤坩埚店不见了，被掏空了，就好像它从来没有存在一样。空空的墙壁围绕着三个空空的壁炉，商店的窗户仍然装着面向街道的菱形玻璃。哈利不知道这家商店已经关门多久了。

哈利幻影移形到穆佩珀药店那里，也没有发现马尔福。当他问穆佩珀太太时，她奇怪地看着他：“德拉科不在这里工作已经两年了。”她说。但马尔福从来没有告诉过哈利。马尔福什么也没告诉他。**你在为魔药末日存货吗？**哈利问过一次，但马尔福那时回答说他在练习。他花了将近四年的时间，才回答了一个关于他长大后想做什么的愚蠢问题。

**我想成为一个英雄。**

老天。他的妈妈。马尔福的妈妈。

哈利绝望地跑到邮局，把马尔福的名字写在一张羊皮纸上，然后卷起来，施了追踪咒，把羊皮纸交给了一只猫头鹰。哈利甚至等不及猫头鹰回来，赶紧跑回家拿了把飞天扫帚，然后启动了追踪咒，移形换影跟在猫头鹰后面。飞行了十分钟后，哈利明白他要去哪里了。哈利把猫头鹰送回来，剩下的路程他直接移形换影过去了。

审判期间，魔法调查人员发现，马尔福的庄园周围仍然有黑魔法徘徊，于是庄园被摧毁了。纳西莎五年前被释放了——大约在哈利第一次在鼻涕虫药酒店看见马尔福的一年前。据哈利所知，从那以后，她一直住在杰纳斯·希奇封闭病房。

他一直不知道庄园周围是否真的有黑魔法围绕，但当他到达那里时，他知道了这是真的。庄园周围几英里内的一切都死气沉沉，除了几片可怜的、零零散散的草地——它们似乎在艰难地生长着。哈利沿着边缘，几乎走过了整个废墟，才发现马尔福坐在石墙的废墟中间，双手抱着头。

“马尔福。”哈利不知道自己为什么这么松了一口气，好像有什么疯狂的东西一直在推着他，直到现在他才觉得自己可以呼吸了。哈利瘫倒地坐在他旁边，把扫帚扔到了一边。

“走开。”马尔福说，声音沉闷而含糊。

“马尔福。”哈利碰了碰马尔福的胳膊，又说了一遍。

“我说走开！”马尔福伸出胳膊，但也正是因此他不得不抬起脸来，哈利看见了——马尔福的眼睛红肿，他的脸也是红的，每个部位都因为哭泣而肿胀起来。

“哦。”哈利说，先前驱使着他的那股能量突然消失了，这才让哈利意识到。哈利觉得一切都停止了，只是停止了，他的心在胸口刹那间停止了跳动。“马尔福。”哈利轻轻呼吸着。

马尔福不停地抽泣，哈利不知道该怎么办。

哈利不知道该怎么办。在悲伤的人身边，他向来都手足无措。

哈利想了想，也不知道自己为什么会来。毕竟，他对于妈妈们的逝世一无所知。他对妈妈一无所知。显然，他对**马尔福**一无所知，这不知怎么刺痛了他，在哈利胸膛的迷雾中，有种奇怪的疼痛。

所以，当马尔福哭的时候，哈利坐在那里，寄希望于他能记得赫敏哭的时候罗恩是怎么做的。他记不起来。他就是记不起来。当雨果哭的时候，赫敏会拥抱他，但那是不一样的。

最后，马尔福不哭了。他们在那儿坐了一个小时。

他们两个在那里坐着。

天上的云在缓缓移动着，平静而洁白，好像下面什么也没有发生。过了一会儿，这里没有生命气息的样子终于显得奇怪起来，没有鸟鸣，甚至没有在石头间爬行的昆虫。哈利想施一个咒语让草长起来。他不知道这会不会让马尔福好受些。

马尔福终于站了起来。“谢谢。”他说。好像哈利帮了忙似的，而不是只能呆呆地坐在那里，觉得自己没用。

“你把墙打通了。”哈利站在那里，仍然呆头呆脑，毫无用处，“你的公寓。”

“我告诉你了。”哈利担心马尔福听起来会伤心欲绝，但他的声音听起来却很暴躁。“我在改造。”

哈利从记忆里翻找：“那差不多是一年前的事了。”

“改造需要很长时间。”马尔福恼火地说。

哈利把手伸进口袋，掏出一个瓶子。“我带了魔药来。”他说着，把魔药递了过去。

“我不吃快乐药，波特。”

“不，我是说……”哈利犹豫了，“带给你鉴定的。”

马尔福猛地抬起头来。“什么？”

“你不必。”哈利说，“但是我认为……如果你想恢复正常，你可以试试。”

“他妈的**什么**？”

哈利知道他做错了。现在他意识到这一点了，自己似乎太冷冰冰了；但这正是哈利想要的——有事可做，让他忙个不停。小天狼星死后，他变得如此疯狂，部分原因是他无事可做。至少在邓布利多死后，哈利知道该怎么做。后来，又有了莱姆斯、唐克斯、弗雷德和所有那些离开的人，哈利唯一能做的就是继续干下去。

“你把我当人看吗？”马尔福问道，“一个活生生的人，有真正的感情的人？”

哈利看着那只瓶子，努力思考着真正的感情。他给马尔福带来了魔药，而这伤了马尔福的心。哈利看得出来。原因很明显。马尔福以为，哈利把他看做是一个只擅长魔药咨询和完成工作的机器。哈利应该为此感到内疚。他应该感到后悔，然而他现在唯一能想到的就是他自己就是那台机器。他是一个没有真正感情的人，因为他现在什么感觉都没有。

“去你的。”马尔福说。马尔福一把从哈利手里夺过药瓶，把它扔在他故居的废墟上，瓶子摔成了几十块碎片，绿色的魔药溅得到处都是。“滚你妈的，波特。去你的魔药，去你那该死的傲罗制服，去你那愚蠢的伤疤，去你那愚蠢的——”马尔福喘着气说，“愚蠢的——”他想说，但没有说完，又哽咽起来。

马尔福又哭了起来，但他越走越近，哈利确信马尔福想揍他。他甚至以为马尔福已经这么干了，因为马尔福的手攥成了一个拳头，然后抵着哈利的胸膛。但那一击太弱，太可怜了，哈利不知道是怎么回事。然后马尔福就站在那里，离他只有几英寸远，在哭泣，哈利仍然不知道该怎么办。

“你可以打我。”哈利最后说，因为是他少数明白的事情之一，尽管马尔福似乎并不想这么做。

“他妈的。”马尔福喘着气说。“他妈的。你个混蛋。”马尔福推了他一把，“我不想**打**你。”

“好吧。”哈利说。

“操。”马尔福又发出了那可怕的令人窒息的声音，“你就不能……？"

但哈利不是一个有真实感情的人。他不相信自己能知道马尔福想要什么，不知道马尔福需要什么，尤其是在他已经把事情搞得一团糟的情况下。在这一点上，哈利确信他做的任何事情都会伤害马尔福，所以他选择尽量不动。

马尔福站得离他很近，泪水顺着他的脸流了下来，用胳膊紧紧地搂住自己。哈利尽量不去呼吸，以免他的呼吸影响到马尔福。否则马尔福就会想起，哈利说“你妈妈去世了我很抱歉”的方式是给他带来一份工作。

不过，哈利最终还是得复原那瓶魔药，把魔药从地上收集回来，装回瓶子里。这毕竟是证据。

又过了几分钟，马尔福的呼吸又恢复了平稳，哈利稍稍松了口气。“妈的。”马尔福说，湿润的气息扑面而来。“你不能，对不对。”

“你要我做什么我就做什么。”哈利用低沉而沙哑声音说。

“妈的。”马尔福又说了一遍。他的声音很柔软。“我敢打赌你会的。哈利·波特，该死的世界的救世主。”

“马尔福。”哈利说着伸出手来。

“不。”马尔福抽离开，他的脚步声扬起了灰尘。他从衣袖里抽出山楂木魔杖，指着地上的破瓶子。“恢复如初。”

玻璃瓶啪地一声又变回原来的形状。

“_魔药提取，_”马尔福继续说，绿色的液体从碎石堆里浮了起来，变成一团晃动的东西。“_收集。_”马尔福说，那一团魔药飞回了瓶子。“软木塞飞来。”

哈利看着，有种奇怪的迷恋感。他以前见过马尔福施魔法。他以前见过许多人施魔法，但哈利从学校以后就没见过马尔福施魔法了。马尔福离开学校以后就没施过魔法，哈利觉得自己简直不能把目光移开。马尔福什么都记得，他的魔杖做工精致流畅，咒语念得几乎是有节奏的。他看上去好像从来没有停止过施魔法，哈利心里隐隐作痛。他的心好像在扭曲，他甚至不知道为什么——因为马尔福就像那样美丽，在蓝天下，施着在他骨骼中自然流淌出来的魔法。

然后马尔福把软木塞塞进了瓶子，把瓶子塞进了口袋。“我明天给你结果。”

“你不必。”哈利赶紧说。

“不，你是对的。马尔福转过身去。“那会是很好的转移注意力的方式。”

“马尔福。”哈利说，但不知道还能说什么。

“我现在想一个人呆着。”马尔福说着，走得越来越远，“如果你不介意的话。”

哈利说好的。

*

第二天，哈利收到了马尔福寄来的一个包裹——那瓶绿色药剂，还有一张纸条：

**这种药剂会引起极度的恐惧。它的标志性成分是美洲虎唾液，这种罕见的成分足以让你轻而易举地找到你想要找的药剂师。**

**请通过猫头鹰或者预约与我进一步开展业务。接下来的几个月里，我预计会非常忙。**

**马尔福**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一个吻。

**2011年5月**

**哈利·波特：30岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：30岁**

纳西莎死后，马尔福在魔药鉴定方面也帮了不少忙，但他们之间所有的交流几乎都是通过猫头鹰做的。哈利明白了马尔福为什么要在信里那么说。哈利也许不是一个有真实感情的人，但他知道失去一个人是什么滋味。你的整个世界都重构了，呈现出全新的优先级。显然，马尔福的首要任务是开一家商店。

在哈利为数不多的几个预约中，马尔福把这件事告诉了哈利。他解释说自己忙着见客户，给他们配制魔药。自从在穆佩珀药房工作以来，他就一直在做收取佣金的兼职工作，终于攒够了足够的存款来开他自己的店面，这应该会增加他的客户数量。他说这句话时很严肃，而不是过去马尔福嘲笑他时那种炫耀的、满不在乎的样子。哈利不知道该怎么告诉他，他想念这些。马尔福说话的腔调全是公事公办的，所以哈利尽量也表现得很专业。在更加难过的时刻，哈利提醒自己，马尔福曾是一个食死徒，是他放食死徒进霍格沃茨。这理应使哈利不那么在乎马尔福的想法了。但它没有。

定制酊剂店在一层开放，这里曾是浓汤坩埚店。马尔福把他的卧室也放在了一层，这使得楼上的客厅大了一倍，尽管马尔福似乎只放了更多的书。把卧室设在楼下是有道理的，哈利猜想，因为马尔福实际上是住在占据了商店主要部分的实验室里，但哈利觉得卫生间在楼上会不方便。

纳西莎死后大约一年，哈利在傲罗的办公室里摆弄着一个药瓶，想把那个小塞子拿出来。哈利从他刚刚逮捕的那个魔药商人手里拿过那瓶药，他相当肯定这粉末是非法的，但他还不知道这瓶药是魔法部已经在追踪的，还是一种全新的。他主要是在避免把药粉拿给马尔福，因为马尔福对他的冷淡态度惹恼了哈利，哈利也解释不清楚为什么。马尔福的妈妈去世已经一年了，但不知怎么的，马尔福好像还在生他的气。

然而，当哈利终于打开瓶子时，里面的粉红色粉末立刻喷到了他的脸上。真滑稽。因为看上去这个药粉并不是太容易喷洒的类型。哈利叹了口气，希望药粉不会让他的皮肤掉下来，也不会让他的鼻子翻个个儿。他用咒语把脸上的药粉收集起来，又放回到瓶子里。至少药粉还没有使他失明或停止呼吸。像往常一样，在晚上的这个时候，傲罗的办公室已经空了，所以没有其他人暴露在粉末中，哈利觉得最好去找马尔福，以防哈利会长出蜥蜴皮。

哈利移形换影进来时，马尔福正在实验室里工作。哈利一直不愿说出他有多喜欢这个地方的样子，因为他很确定自己喜欢它的理由是不正常的。它与霍格沃茨大堂和莫丽·韦斯莱的厨房相似：其中的一切都是充满魔法的，总会让你想起魔法。所有东西总是在移动、漂浮或者自己做事情，各种各样的事情同时发生着，但其中大部分是那么平凡。但是这里又是如此不同，有着满橱的蜘蛛，又和傲罗办公室里的不一样——那里也有总是移动着的东西，但有时候它们想杀掉你或者喷你一脸粉末，如果他们不在增加成堆的文书工作或者以他们自己的方式增长你的压力的话。

在马尔福的实验室里，坩埚总是放在炉边，刀子总是在切东西，勺子总是在搅拌。最精彩的部分总是马尔福，有时他在这热火朝天的一切中处于静止状态，有时他自己也有点疯狂，在坩埚、刀子和勺子之间跑来跑去。在火炉的热气中，他的脸常常发红，眼睛发亮；他用刀子和勺子，他的手指又长又瘦，很能干。最要紧的是，他看上去终于恢复了正常的体重，刚好能把重量压到他的骨头上，但还不足以威胁他那瘦长的苗条身材。他又高又结实，在各方面都近乎完美。

有时哈利不得不深吸一口气，就这样看着他。哈利仍然认为这不太公平：马尔福在学校里就有一副健康而漂亮的身体，而现在他又设法恢复了健康。他应该有更多苦头吃的。毕竟他曾为黑魔王效力过。

当哈利破门而入时，马尔福终于从他纷乱的笔记中站了起来。“你好——”马尔福停了下来，似乎被他吓了一跳。“波特。”

“我知道我没有预约。” 哈利不等马尔福对他厉声喝斥，就解释道，“我有点急事。”

马尔福脸上好像有什么东西在作怪。他站了起来，走近了一些。“你没事吧？”

“我不知道。”哈利说，“是这种粉。别打开它，”他把瓶子递过去，补充道。“我一打开它就喷在我身上了。”

“也许你应该更小心一点。”听起来马尔福好像很恼火，但他的声音里却充满了担忧。他接过药粉，问道：“它有什么作用？”

“我不知道。”

“你真的应该小心才是。”马尔福说，但他微微一笑，几乎是温和的。

“下次我会的。”

马尔福的眼神变得更柔和了，哈利的心跳加快了一拍。

他不知道发生了什么事。“嗯。”哈利说，咳了一下，“那么，你怎么鉴定它呢？如果你不能打开这个瓶子的话？”

“哦。”马尔福说，低头看了一眼瓶子，好像他忘了瓶子在自己手里。他把它放在实验台上。“我大概会变出一个控制区域，然后在一个泡泡里观察它。”

“嗯。”

“它撒在你身上的哪儿？”

“什么？”哈利吃了一惊，目光从药瓶转向马尔福，马尔福离他比哈利想象的要近。

“它碰着你了吗？”

马尔福的声音低沉而柔滑，他说‘**碰着你**’的方式让哈利的脊背发烫。这些天，只要哈利把魔药递过去，马尔福几乎就不理哈利了。但现在，马尔福站得离自己太近了，说着“**碰你**”，虔诚得就像在祈祷一样。

他妈的。哈利一定是疯了。马尔福只是想弄清楚药剂会对哈利产生什么影响。

很明显，就是这样。

“我……”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，“是的，它——它弄到我脸上了。我认为它对我有影响。”

“你脸上什么地方？”马尔福说。

“呃，”哈利使劲咽了一下，“到处都是。”

马尔福的嘴唇分开：“指给我看。”

“这里。”哈利指着自己的脸颊，“还有这里。”他指着下巴说。

“这里。”马尔福用手指按住哈利的嘴唇，轻声说。他的眼睛变得那么深沉。“这对你有什么影响？”

“马尔福。”哈利的声音有点惊慌，然后马尔福越靠越近。

马尔福把他的手指拿开了。他呼吸着哈利呼出的空气；哈利可以感觉到马尔福呼出的那股潮湿的气息。他可以尝出来。

“它让我，”哈利上气不接下气地说，“这是让我——”

马尔福利用他嘴巴张开的契机，用他的嘴唇擦着哈利的嘴唇。

哈利听见自己发出一种又高又紧的声音。

“波特，”马尔福说，“操，波特。”然后，马尔福的嘴唇轻轻拉着哈利的下唇，把它拉进马尔福的嘴里——又热又湿又软，还有——哦。

哦。**哦！**马尔福在吻他。马尔福在吻他。

哈利张开嘴。

马尔福松开哈利的嘴唇，把嘴闭上，嘴唇在哈利的嘴唇上缓慢地、热烈地、温柔地移动着，哈利不禁打了个寒颤。哦，上帝。他很久没这么做了。这么长时间没有人吻过他了。他太忙了；他太专注于工作了。他本来是不感兴趣的，因为他没有想要亲吻的人——但他错了。他错了，因为马尔福就在那里，那双懒洋洋的、湿漉漉的嘴唇就在这里，他想要彻底探索的马尔福的嘴巴就在他唇上。

**眼镜**，哈利在想。他应该摘下眼镜，这样他才能更深入地吻马尔福，这样他才能更接近马尔福，这样他们之间就不会有隔阂了。

马尔福似乎并不在乎。他的一只手顺着哈利的下颚、太阳穴向上滑动，直到马尔福的大拇指拂过哈利的伤疤。另一条蛇一样的手钻进哈利的长袍，搂住了哈利的腰，把他拉得更近了，把他拉到德拉科那清瘦结实的身体上。哈利配合他的动作；他会去任何地方。马尔福要他做什么，他就做什么。

老天，马尔福。

马尔福。

这件事有点不对劲，因为马尔福是个食死徒。马尔福是个食死徒，他们刚开始接吻时，哈利根本没有想到这一点，但应该想到的。应该是这样的——尽管这可能阻止不了哈利去吻他。马尔福的舌头扫过哈利的下唇，一个挑逗的暗示。然后哈利立刻明白了这是绝不可能被阻止的。绝对不会。马尔福是食死徒根本阻止不了哈利。

但现在哈利正在考虑这件事，而马尔福不喜欢他。马尔福**不喜欢**他；自从他妈妈死后，每次哈利想跟他说话，他都对哈利很粗暴。马尔福不喜欢他，马尔福的舌头轻轻地滑到哈利的舌头上，那是一种热烈的、温柔的戏弄，既温柔又留有余地，哈利听见他自己发出另一种渴望的声音。

失望立刻如同毒虫一般爬过哈利的全身，一种悲伤在他的眼睛后面蔓延开来，刺痛着。他退开。“粉末里有东西。”

马尔福的眼睛还闭着，嘴唇依旧很湿润。“什么？”他说着，努力地睁开了眼睛。他们因欲望而显得头重脚轻。

“粉末。“哈利真应该把自己从马尔福仍然搂着他的胳膊里抽出来，可是他根本不想这么做。一定是药粉。“是春药。爱情魔药。或者类似的东西。”

“你是说……”马尔福舔了舔嘴唇。他的嘴唇被吻成了樱桃红色。“你难道不想要……？”

“马尔福。”

马尔福的眼睛垂落，注视着哈利的嘴唇。“你看上去好像很想要。”马尔福巧妙地靠得更近了，他的屁股和哈利的屁股并排着。他低声说：“你想要它。我能感觉到。”

哈利确实需要它。他觉得自己想要得快疯了。是药粉。

“哈利，”马尔福呼吸着。他又吻了哈利一下。

哈利以前并没有真正注意到，他们仍然总是直呼对方的姓氏，但他现在肯定注意到了。他必须想办法把马尔福从困境中解救出来；哈利已经在这种亲吻中迷失了自己——马尔福的嘴唇温柔地、柔软地试探着哈利的嘴唇，似乎在品味着每一次接触，每一种滋味。马尔福吻了他，仿佛哈利的嘴是一种热烈而珍贵的东西，值得他去追随和崇拜。

哈利喘着气，拼命挣脱那令人陶醉的温暖。“你是个食死徒。”

“什么？”马尔福的声音沙哑了，但话音似乎穿透了迷雾。

“你一直恨我。”哈利提醒他，“你想把我交给伏地魔。”

“但。”马尔福的目光落到了哈利的嘴唇上，一副迷惑的表情，“现在我想要。”

哈利从实验台上拿起瓶子，塞到马尔福手里。“药粉。”哈利说，“是它让你想要那样。你得做出解药，药效就会消失了。”

马尔福看着那些粉末，好像他以前从来没有见过似的。“你确定吗？”

“我敢肯定。”哈利说，“马尔福。你得解决这个问题。”

“好。”最后，马尔福把目光移开，微微皱起眉头，“我……”马尔福好像不知所措，又转向哈利，伸手去抓他。

哈利走开了一步。“你能做到的，马尔福。”他说，“你总是可以的。你很擅长这个。”

马尔福又舔了舔嘴唇。

“你说过要建立一个控制区域。”哈利鼓励地说。

“对。”马尔福又说了一遍，“对了。”马尔福茫然地转过身去，走到房间的另一边。他拿出魔杖，在长凳上的瓶子周围施了一圈盔甲护身咒。

“我能做什么？”哈利问。

“别……”马尔福打了个寒颤，吸了几口气，没有看他。“别这么说。别用你的声音。那些事——你不要说话。”

“我应该离开？”

“呆在这儿，”马尔福说，“我需要你。”

“但是——”

“哈利，”马尔福说，“别说话。”

哈利的嘴巴咔哒一声闭上了。马尔福又叫他哈利。他的声音是那么温柔，哈利意识到自己喜欢他的声音。他希望马尔福和他在一起时也是这样——温柔一点，叫他哈利。一定是药粉的错。

哈利看着马尔福给他双手施咒语，保护它们，然后把它们塞进魔法护盾里，打开瓶子。粉嘟嘟的粉末立刻撒得到处都是，就像哈利当时那样。但这次，粉色粉末落在了护盾咒的隐形曲线上。马尔福对着那堆粉红色的东西念了几句咒语，然后用魔杖把粉末灌回瓶子里。马尔福又挥了一挥魔杖，驱散了护盾，拿起瓶子，开始进行哈利现在认为是诊断学的检查。

他妈的。马尔福吻了他。哈利知道那是药粉的作用，但感觉很真实。他仍然能感觉到马尔福的碰触他时那种幽灵一般的感觉，马尔福的嘴唇在灼烧哈利的嘴唇，马尔福的手在抚摸哈利的腰。哈利感到自己有了反应。他想要做出回应——然而，他是那个能够打破药粉作用的人。马尔福是谁提醒了他——因为有那么一会儿，哈利完全把这抛诸脑后。他忘记了一切，忘记了他们之间的一切，除了马尔福的嘴唇碰着他的嘴唇，马尔福的身体压着他自己的身体。

他会忘记的。哈利知道他肯定会的。马尔福让食死徒进入霍格沃茨跟他阻止马尔福继续往下做没有任何关系。他很久以前就原谅了马尔福，不管怎样，即使马尔福曾经是那样的人，现在也不是了。哈利阻止马尔福的唯一原因是他们被药粉迷惑了。如果双方不是出于自由意志，哈利决不会做那样的事。如果不是药粉，哈利甚至不知道自己会做出什么样的决定。

他想念马尔福，哈利意识到以后吓了一跳。自从马尔福的妈妈去世后，哈利就一直很想他。因为马尔福不再像对待宠物那样戏弄哈利了，他有时可以容忍哈利在身边。

“我需要你的头发。”马尔福说，仍然没有看他。

在显微镜下观察了粉末之后，马尔福开始用魔药配料做一些事情，把各种东西混合、搅拌、捣碎。“你需要多少——”

“别说话。”马尔福说着，俯身看着他的显微镜。

哈利的头发留的比下巴稍长一点，刚好可以往后扎在一起。当他这样做的时候，他会尽可能多地绑住头发，这样碎发就不会落在他的脖子上，否则太热了。他额前的碎发一直扎不上，只能任由它们挡脸。他一直想把头发剪短，因为半长不短的头发带来的麻烦甚至超过了理发的麻烦——因为理发的时候他还得应付极度好奇哈利·波特的生活是什么样子的理发师们。哦，现在，哈利用魔杖指着自己的脑袋，把头后所有的头发都切了下来，然后试图把它递给马尔福。

“别再靠近了。”马尔福厉声说，“把它放在桌子上。”

哈利把它放在桌子上。

“波特的头发飞来。”马尔福举起手说。一大团乱发应声飞到马尔福的手里。马尔福瞪大了眼睛看着它。“天哪，波特，你为什么——”马尔福不小心抬起头，打断了自己的话。

马尔福自从吻了他以后，就再也没有看他一眼。他的表情非常沮丧。

哈利难为情地把手放在剃了头发的头上。他也许不应该那样做。他只是想让马尔福得到他需要的东西。

马尔福的目光又回到他的搅拌工作身上，继续做着他该做的事。看上去比通常意义上的魔药鉴定更加复杂。哈利想问，但马尔福叫他别出声，而且——马尔福很可能在调配着某种治愈这种情况的解药。

二十分钟后，马尔福终于说：“我做了一种药膏。”他把它举起来，然后放在他旁边的实验台上。“你需要把它涂抹在任何粉末曾接触到的地方。”

“那我的——”

“别说话。”马尔福说。

**衣服呢，**哈利刚想说，但他闭上了嘴，朝实验室的长凳走了一步。

马尔福闭上眼睛，眉头上写满了沮丧。“到那边去涂，波特。”

哈利停顿了一下，正要指出他还得拿上药膏，但他意识到马尔福要他使用魔法。马尔福也想让他保持安静，于是哈利抽出魔杖，无声地将注意力集中在药膏上。它从房间那头飞到他手里，哈利开始把它敷在脸上。与此同时，马尔福从火上取下一只坩埚，把它倒进一个小瓶子里，施了一个冷却咒，把它喝了下去。

又过了一分钟，马尔福走到哈利这里。他拿着那瓶药粉，放在哈利旁边的桌子上。“不用涂在衣服上。”马尔福说。

哈利已经把它涂在脸上、脖子上和耳朵上了，他认为粉末接触到的所有地方。这似乎并没有使他感到任何不同，所以他刚刚想把它涂在到束腰外衣上。听了马尔福的话后，他停了下来。

“还有一个地方……”马尔福咬了咬嘴唇，又摸了摸自己的耳朵后面，指着他皮肤上的一个位置。“在这里。”

哈利在那里涂了一些。

“是的，”马尔福说，“很好。我想就这些了。”

把药膏盖上盖子，哈利把它放在他旁边的桌子上。

马尔福看向别处。“药粉里有海妖的舌头，”他说，“欧洲已经没有海妖了，所以应该很容易……” 马尔福的声音越来越低，他又舔了舔嘴唇，“里面也有一些和迷情剂一样的配料，还有红辣椒，你知道的……”马尔福又转向哈利，好像强迫在自己看着他，“你知道我不是故意要做——我刚刚做的事的。”

“我现在可以说话了吗？”哈利说。

“那种粉末很厉害。”马尔福低头看着那个粉红色的小瓶子。“它很强大，也很危险。在坏人手里，它可以让任何人做任何事。这可能使他们成为奴隶。我们很幸运，你沾染了大部分的药粉；只有小部分的分子残留物在影响着我。”他抬起头，“我无法控制自己的行为。你知道，否则我是不会这么做的。那并不意味着什么。”

“我认为那药膏不管用。”哈利脱口而出，因为他仍然没有任何不同的感觉。

“怎么会，它肯定起作用了。这种粉末能使沾到它的任何人对其他人产生不可抗拒的吸引力。我现在对你一点都不感兴趣了，所以显然管用。”

“可是……”反对的声音在哈利脑子里盘旋，他很难把其中的一个压下去。“你喝了什么。里面还有我的头发。这不是你现在免疫的原因吗？”

“那是因为我已经被感染了。”马尔福不耐烦地说，“一旦它控制了你的身体，是否被冲掉了粉末就不重要了；他们将继续成为人们爱慕的对象，直到受害者被治愈。因此，如果有人看到一个沾上这种粉末的人，治疗方法是针对受害者的，而不是针对那个沾上粉末的人，即使粉末本身已经被中和了。”

哈利张开嘴想再问一个问题，然后又闭上了。**受害者。**马尔福这么说的。看到有人沾上这种粉末的人就是受影响的人。沾上它的人则完全没有受到影响。

“如果你要问药膏的事，”马尔福说，“最好是把那种东西完全中和掉，而不是冒着它会扩散到别的地方去的风险。对你的小脑袋来说，这一切都相当复杂，波特。我要把它的使用说明写下来，这样你就可以保管好这个和你遇到的任何其他样品。”

“我要问的不是这个。”

“那是什么？”马尔福说，仍然显得很恼火。

哈利已经原谅了马尔福让食死徒进入霍格沃茨。他原谅了一切，不是因为马尔福的行为在所有方面都变得可以接受了，而是因为马尔福现在已经改变成了另一个人。他已经长大了；他们都长大了。过去的事情会一直存在于他们之间，但不必支配他们的生活。

“怎么了，波特？”马尔福继续说，“食死徒的嘴唇接触到你完美的救世主皮肤之后，你想制定某种惩罚措施吗？”

哈利瞪着他：“我这样说是为了让你停下来。”

“你以为我还想继续吗？相信我，我最不愿意看到的就是你那张疤脸，你那正义的格兰芬多——”

“天啊，”哈利说，“你是十二岁吗？”

马尔福闭上了嘴。

“你不必这么过激地像是要把摄魂怪放在天上一样以证明你不喜欢这个的事实。你可以直接说你不喜欢，就行了。你以为我会对你怀恨在心吗？”

马尔福的嘴唇抿在一起，他的眼睛与不久前从他嘴里冒出来的刻薄话相比，显得有点太大了。

“只是一个吻，不是世界末日。”哈利知道马尔福只是在为自己辩护。他知道，但该死的。重新提起格兰芬多的事似乎太过了，好像马尔福在那之后并没有发生多大变化似的，也许他仍然把哈利看做某种敌人，即使他们一起经历了那么多——可能是刚刚的亲吻激怒了马尔福。哈利现在想了想，马尔福大概有一英里那么宽的恐同倾向。马尔福是作为一个纯血统巫师被养大的，所以这是可以理解的——哈利只是多少以为马尔福已经克服了他被教养长大的那种思想，克服了他的小偏见。经历了这么多后，还是听到马尔福这样说，实在是——

哈利意识到这很痛苦。他感到疼痛。尤其是他刚刚意识到他自己是多么喜欢亲吻马尔福。他很乐意。

“你的头发。”马尔福刚开口，又停住了。他的语气和以前完全不同了。

“什么？”

“你为什么把它全剪了？”

“马尔福。”哈利说，用手摸了摸他的光头。“你说你需要它。”

马尔福看起来有点伤心。

他妈的。哈利不明白马尔福出了什么问题，也不想去解决。他不想去对付马尔福那可笑的情绪波动、暴躁的防御和可怕的敏感，因为哈利胸口的疼痛还在隐隐作痛，他不喜欢这样。他不喜欢处理这种事情。哈利把桌上的瓶子一扫，把它放进了口袋。“我得去处理这件事，”他说，“如果市场上还有更多这样的药粉，问题就大了。”

“当然。”马尔福说。妈的，他的声音都颤抖了。

哈利翻了个白眼：“别大惊小怪，马尔福。你才是那个小题大做的人。很简单，就假装什么都没发生。”

“是的。”马尔福挺起胸膛，“好。”

“有时间的话，把说明发给我。”哈利补充道。

“好。”马尔福又说了一遍。他抬起下巴。

嗯，他看起来好多了。“谢谢你的帮助。”哈利说。他幻影显形到了傲罗的办公室，在那里他可以埋头工作，而不去想与马尔福有关的任何事情。哈利决定把这件事和他想要忘掉和忽略的其他事情一样——都放在过去，然后继续工作。


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章阴谋显现。

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：32岁**

2012年5月，哈利逮捕了一位名叫洛丽卡·路德维尔的嫌疑人，并在吐真剂下对她进行了审问。她的供词改变了哈利的一生。

路德维尔是一个漂亮的黑发女人，有着明亮的笑容和清澈的棕色眼睛，她说她的男朋友有一份体面的办公室工作，但同时也赚了一大笔钱，投资于药剂交易。哈利就是这样发现了她手里还有市面上最新出现的一种药，一种叫做“耳语”的思想窃听药片，但更厉害的东西还在后头。她说，她男朋友认识的一个供应商有一种新原料，可以让他们暴富。她不知道供应商是谁，但她的男朋友是塞西尔·万斯。

万斯是一个非法魔药团伙的成员。根据路德维尔的说法，他在这个团伙里很多年了。这绝对是个巨大的组织。

很多人都知道哈利不待见万斯，所以哈利需要其他人证实路德维尔的证词。这样，哈利就可以撇清关系，以证明证词并没有被篡改。罗恩不在，而且他是哈利最好的朋友，所以在这种情况下，罗恩并不是一个客观的见证者。萨维奇也不行，但她至少能帮上忙，于是哈利把情况告诉了她。

萨维奇脸色发白。“这不是很意外，”过了一会儿，她说，“我早就应该想到，万斯遵守协议的屁话只是为了掩盖什么。”

“不过，”哈利说，“我之前从来没有想到过。”

“嗯，”萨维奇咕哝了一声，若有所思，“你用了指示剂吗？你知道，木头眼碱液最近又出现了。”

“又出现了？”哈利吃惊地问，“我以为我们已经把它根除了。”

萨维奇摇了摇头：“一直不停地出现。就像杂草一样。”

“不过，路德维尔为什么要撒谎，嫁祸万斯呢？”

“可能之前有仇。谁知道呢。”萨维奇耸了耸肩，“最好检查一下，以防万一。”

“齐德韦利几个月前把我的指示剂溶液全收走了。”哈利说，“你知道罗伯兹总是想把任何未经授权的魔药锁起来。”该死的。哈利还得去找马尔福要更多的指示剂。

自从上次用海妖舌粉的事发生以来，马尔福一直非常友好，仍然在帮助哈利做魔药鉴定，从来没有抱怨过什么。这绝对有问题，不是吗？因为马尔福不是一个非常友好的人。他聪明能干，有时甚至很有魅力，但并不友好。他对哈利的态度礼貌而专业，然而现在，哈利不知道他的这种态度是出于对同性恋的憎恶、对哈利个人的厌恶、对他母亲那事的悲伤，还是这三者的某种结合。

试着把它弄清楚就像身体疼痛一样。哈利不习惯应付这种感情上的混乱。通常哈利可以把让他有这种感觉的人和事拒之门外——但马尔福不行。有些夜晚，哈利仍然会梦见马尔福吻他的样子。

“你知道我总是和罗伯兹对着干。”萨维奇打开抽屉说。

哈利猛地跳了出来：“你有指示剂？”

“不要告诉齐德韦利。”萨维奇眨了眨眼，“我来解决这个；你搞定路德维尔的证词。”

但是，当哈利又去问路德维尔时，萨维奇举起了路德维尔的大拇指，大拇指变成了天蓝色。这意味着她服用了木头眼碱液，她的陈述没有一个可信。等木头眼碱液失效了，她就得再接受一次审问，萨维奇就接手了她的案子。哈利开始琢磨为什么路德维尔会故意把万斯牵扯进来，而万斯——当哈利问他的时候——声称自己从未听说过她。

哈利有点希望也能用吐真剂审问万斯，只是他没有正当的理由去怀疑一个傲罗同伴，而且对他不利的证人已经被证明是个骗子。不过，为了以防万一，第二天哈利去找萨维奇要一些指示剂。但她不在自己的办公桌前。哈利打开了她放东西的抽屉，伸手去拿瓶子。

显然，萨维奇把各种各样的东西都放了进去，因为当哈利打开抽屉时，一只嗅嗅从里面跳出来，让哈利把指示剂溶液的瓶子不小心掉在了地上。哈利把嗅嗅抓回来，把瓶子恢复如初，向洒在萨维奇桌子上的指示剂施了一个萃取咒，正要把溶液倒回瓶子里时，他看见了桌子上那块天蓝色的污渍。

哈利知道指示剂是如何起作用的。多年前，他和马尔福一起做过试验——如果没有鳄鱼的眼泪，就不会有任何颜色的变化。这就意味着萨维奇的桌子上要么有鳄鱼的眼泪，要么是别的什么东西出了问题。哈利把溶液倒回瓶子里，施了一个显现咒。

所谓的指示剂溶液实际上是一种天蓝色的颜料。这颜料除了给人一种错觉外，别无其他魔力；除了把东西涂成天蓝色外，它不会对任何东西产生任何影响。但这意味着，任何接受木头眼碱液测试的人看上去都可能呈阳性，因为他们的拇指肯定会变成颜料的颜色。这意味着在吐真剂下的无数真实证词都可能被伪装成谎言，这意味着路德维尔说的有关万斯的事，是真的。出于某种原因，萨维奇用颜料伪装成了路德维尔在撒谎。

路德维尔被押到阿兹卡班等候审判。然而，当哈利去监狱时，他发现路德维尔已经被转移了。“谁签署的命令？”哈利问，恐怕他已经知道了。只有少数人获准把囚犯转移出阿兹卡班。

“首席傲罗加文·罗伯兹。”门口的妖精说。

*

“你把路德维尔怎么样了？”那天晚些时候，哈利问罗伯兹。

罗伯兹和往常一样，正在喝下午茶，仿佛世界上没有什么事情会出错似的。“恐怕你得说得更具体些。”

哈利咬紧牙关。“洛丽卡·路德维尔。我昨天逮捕的那个人，因为她持有非法魔药。因为某种原因，她已经被转移出阿兹卡班了。”

“哦，她。”罗伯兹一边小口抿着茶，一边说。

哈利抑制住了想扔东西的冲动。“是的，就是她。难道说还有其他嫌疑人说傲罗·万斯是一个非法魔药团伙的成员，多年来一直在从中赚钱吗？”

“这是不成立的，”罗伯兹平静地说，一边稍微搅了搅茶。“她服用了抗吐真剂。”

“对。”哈利故意让肩膀放松一下，深吸了一口气。然后又深呼吸。“我只是觉得，”他开始用最认真的声音说，“这样的人——指责我们自己的人的人，是我们应该持续关注的人。我不希望她再做出任何虚假的指控。”

罗伯兹的眼睛眯了起来。

哈利竭力装出一副无辜的样子。

罗伯兹当啷一声把杯子和碟子放下，说道：“神秘事务司几个月来一直在处理一个涉及路德维尔的案子。你的逮捕行动干扰了他们；我向神秘事务司下达了移交命令，表示未来我们愿意根据他们的判断谨慎行事。没有别的办法了，傲罗波特。她由缄默人接手了。”

“我明白了。”哈利说。

他的确明白了。神秘事务司是一个黑洞，信息进去了就再也出不来了；每当涉及到缄默人的事情时，傲罗办公室就必须放下一切，让他们来控制局面。哈利以前就抱怨过，罗伯兹也抱怨过——这是他们少数的意见一致的几件事之一。如果罗伯兹想要让一个案子消失，他所要做的就是宣称案子已经交给神秘事务司处理。

赫敏是一个缄默人，她全身心地投入到工作中。即使她是哈利最好的朋友，她永远不会透露关于他们其中一个案子的任何事情——即使这个案子实际上不是他们的。罗伯兹把哈利引到了一条死胡同。无路可走。

然而，这个案子比路德维尔本身更大。根据路德维尔的证词，万斯多年来一直从事非法魔药交易，而萨维奇的办公桌上有天蓝色的涂料并不是碰巧。有可能她以前就用过，而且她和万斯有某种联系。哈利去了柯克里·齐德韦利档案室，(大声地)询问萨维奇使用指示液的每一个案例。

“我们不是按这个排列的，”齐德韦利说，“你得自己去找。”

哈利开始把文件带回家——起初只带了几份，直到他找到了一种规律。萨维奇经手的指示剂相关案件都涉及到魔药，而且每个魔药都含有一种在墨西哥湾的地区的成分：木头眼碱液里的鳄鱼眼泪，恐惧药剂里的美洲虎唾液，甚至海妖舌头粉里的辣椒粉。

哈利记得自己以前研究过那个地区的药材。“沉睡粉”中含有东莨菪碱，这是一种从中美洲树木中提取的化学物质，但哈利早在马尔福发明出指示剂之前就已经研究过“沉睡粉”了。哈利不得不再往前追溯，从浩如烟海的档案和文件中找到更多的陈旧案件。慢慢地，格里莫广场的书房里堆满了箱子，因为哈利发现了其他的联系：加勒比海发现的鹿角珊瑚制成的石化毒物，健忘魔药里的龟鳞，小梦酒里的古柯叶。就连沼泽怪——在爆衣魔药里的成分——也是来自佛罗里达的沼泽怪。

墨西哥湾是一个很大的区域，但每个案例之间都有联系；哈利必须弄清楚是什么。虽然这些药剂都是由不同的药剂师生产的，但原料可能来自同一家供应商——比如经常去海湾地区旅行的人，或者在那里有关系的人。此外，有几个案例还有着路德维尔说过的其他事情的线索——这个供应商还在寻找另一种成分，比其他非法成分的总和更强大、更珍贵的东西。

问题是哈利不够聪明，不能把这个案子的各个部分关联在一起。几年前，他会把这个问题交给马尔福。马尔福很聪明，他一眼就能看出所有的关系，只是现在马尔福只接受预约会面。哈利不知道预约信该写什么——**跟我聊聊有关傲罗的事？**他们以前也这么做过，算是吧。**像以前那样跟我说说话，**这才是哈利真正想写的，但这对他来说也太可悲了。与此同时，哈利不想没有预约就去找马尔福。海妖舌粉那次他就是这么做的。这种药粉好像给他们之间画上了句号，哈利不想再重复这种经历。

萨维奇和万斯也参与其中；罗伯兹可能也是。调查过程中最好把傲罗排除在外——即使是罗恩；哈利不想让罗恩牵扯到任何事情里。再说，赫敏一直是那个解开谜题的人。哈利并不指望她能破案，但他需要一种新的视角。有一天晚上，哈利知道罗恩在外执行一个监视任务，便去找她，开始向她解释情况。

他们坐在赫敏和罗恩的厨房里，孩子们睡着了，周围都是孩子们画的画，还有赫敏在留言板上给罗恩写的磨损的便条，还有桌子上莫莉的糖馅饼的残羹剩饭。“哦，路德维尔事件。”赫敏说，“别担心。神秘事务司已经控制住了。我相信最后一切都会解决的。”

“呃，”哈利说。他小心地放下叉子。“你确定你应该告诉我这些吗？”

赫敏困惑地皱起了眉头：“告诉你什么？”

“没什么。”哈利说，因为他终于明白了周围这些画上到底是什么困扰着他。“是露丝画的吗？”哈利说，朝其中一幅画点了点头。

“什么？哦。”赫敏转身看着那幅画，“是的，她越来越像个小艺术家了。”

“我不知道她会画画。”哈利说，“这颜色真漂亮。”

赫敏笑了，望着女儿画的弯弯的天蓝色线条。“哦，哈利，你注意到这个了，这一点真不像你。”

“是的，”哈利附和着，“你从哪儿弄来的颜料？”

“是罗恩从单位带来的。”赫敏说。

*

哈利本来打算问罗恩颜料的事，可是第二天他去罗恩的办公桌时，罗恩不在。哈利本想坐下来等着，却发现自己在翻罗恩的桌子。他知道他不应该这么做；他应该问，但他问过赫敏为什么她要告诉他路德维尔的案子，她的行为很奇怪。哈利有百分之九十的把握相信她受到了夺魂控制。在他开始试图证明他最好的朋友在撒谎之前，他需要找到另外百分之十的把握。

哈利不确定他在找什么——也许是天蓝色的涂料。也许天蓝色涂料伪装成的指示剂溶液。也许指示剂没有被伪装成任何东西，这样哈利就可以说服自己相信罗恩没有参与萨维奇的计划——因为罗恩没有。他不会。相反，哈利找到了一对钻石耳环。两秒钟后，罗恩发现了哈利。

“你在干什么，伙计？”罗恩问道。

哈利真想把耳环塞进抽屉里，假装没看见。

“哦。”罗恩说，在哈利还没来得及假装自己没看见之前。“别告诉赫敏，好吗？”

“什么？”

“这些。”罗恩说着从哈利手里夺过耳环，“这是一个惊喜。”

“惊喜？”哈利惊讶地问。

“为了我们的结婚纪念日。”罗恩说，“好看吗？”罗恩笑着把它们放回抽屉。

“罗恩，”哈利说，“你怎么买得起呢？”

罗恩的脸沉了下去。“我一直在存钱。”

“但是，”哈利说，“为了钻石存钱？”

罗恩开始显得有些不自在了。“我一直在存钱。甚至比我意识到的还要多。”

“比你想象的要多。”哈利慢慢地说。

“钱就在我的账户里。我想我最好使用它。”罗恩耸了耸肩。“喂——你在找什么？”

“颜料，”哈利说，“我昨晚到你家去了。赫敏说你有一些。”

“有趣，”罗恩说，“我本以为我那个抽屉里有另一个案子里剩下的魔药呢。但就在不久前，当我清理它的时候，我发现它只是颜料。我根本不记得把它放进去了！”

“是的。有趣。你知道，”哈利继续说，“我一直在调查路德维尔事件。”

“哦，路德维尔事件。”罗恩说，“别担心。神秘事务司已经控制住了。我相信最后一切都会解决的。”

哈利用魔杖指着他：“咒立停。”他说，并给了足够的魔法力量解除夺魂咒。

“呃，伙计。”罗恩看着哈利，好像哈利疯了似的，然后他的肩膀放松了。他转了转眼睛。“乔治对我做了什么吗？”

“你的牙齿闪着不同的颜色。”哈利说，因为去年确实发生过这种情况。

“又这样了？那个混小子。”

“那么，关于路德维尔的事？”哈利问，想看看这种醒悟是否奏效。

“哦，路德维尔事件。”罗恩说，“别担心。神秘事务司已经控制住了。我相信最后一切都会解决的。”

外面某个混蛋一定认为罗恩是个十足的白痴。

问题是，罗恩可能对破案毫无头绪。他可能非常愚蠢。他可能会粗心大意，甚至不小心从萨维奇那里拿了伪装成指示剂溶液的天蓝色的颜料，却根本没有意识到那只是幻觉。他可能会很粗心地把它留在自己的桌子上，而没有意识到伪装已经消失了，所以他会毫不知情地把颜料放了进去。

但是罗恩决不会粗心大意地看到钱就这么出现在他的账户里，而不去注意它。任何这么想的人都不了解罗恩，不知道他必须做些什么来为上学和傲罗学院攒够钱，为他的孩子、赫敏和他们可爱的家攒够钱。他们以为罗恩会拿着那笔钱去买钻石耳环，真是他妈的愚蠢。

然而，一定有人认为这是可信的，因为有人在罗恩的桌子上安插了证据，然后把钱存入了罗恩的账户，这样，如果整个阴谋的一部分被揭露，罗恩就会像是被收买了一样。罗恩注定要承担责任，为了让它起作用，他们对他做了一些事。不是夺魂咒，因为咒立停没有起作用。

不管是什么，他们也对赫敏这样做了。她对路德维尔的评价和罗恩一模一样；但是如果是她，根本就不会提起这件事。

如果赫敏和罗恩都被夺魂咒以外的东西控制了思想，那它比哈利最初想象的要可怕得多。它有可能牵涉到比傲罗更多的人，哈利已经怀疑罗伯兹可能牵涉其中。哈利需要和高层的人谈谈。

*

“怎么了，哈利？”金斯莱·沙克尔问，他的表情严肃而热情。

哈利尽量不向魔法部长要求太多，但他越来越绝望了。在解释情况时，哈利尽量客观地陈述证据，不让先前对万斯或罗伯兹的敌意影响到他。

“哦，路德维尔事件。”哈利说完后，沙克尔说，“别担心。神秘事件已经控制住了。我相信最后一切都会解决的。”

甚至他的表情也和赫敏和罗恩一样。


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到本章为止，所有事件都拼凑起来了。

这种意念控制是通过某种魔药起作用的，哈利断定。其他与路德维尔、万斯、萨维奇和非法魔药集团有关的案子均与魔药有关；其中还牵涉到一些相当强大的药剂师。自从以前的食死徒被限制使用魔法后，魔药作为一种魔法的替代品就十分火热。

但这并不意味着这一切的幕后主使必然是一个前食死徒。根据案件档案的记录，有几个不同的药剂师参与其中，但除了关键原料的来源是墨西哥湾地区这点以外，哈利仍然无法找出他们之间的联系。这表明，共同的元素是供应商，而不是药剂师。

然而，这些被用来掩盖真相的魔药们使得弄清真相变得更加困难。尽管哈利怀疑万斯、罗伯兹和萨维奇，但他不能一下子把他们全都叫住，和他们对峙。如果哈利走到他们中间的一个跟前，这个人就会警告其他的人。即使问询后一忘皆空也可能没用，因为他们很可能研制出了一种可以抵抗一忘皆空的药剂。而且这一次哈利不能指望其他傲罗或魔法部的任何人来帮忙。如果这一切的背后有一个供应商，哈利必须先弄清是谁，然后才能告诉其他人，否则他很可能会打草惊蛇。

为了找出精神控制药剂的来源，他对所有的嫌疑犯——罗伯兹、万斯、萨维奇、罗恩——设置了追踪咒。头几个晚上什么也没找到，但到了第四天晚上，哈利跟踪万斯穿过伦敦，来到了一个仓库。哈利不知道万斯为什么去那里。哈利幻影移形到离万斯几个街区远的地方，顺着魔杖的指引来到科尔维尔路的一个仓库。显然，万斯在里面。

哈利念了几句咒语，才知道仓库是不能幻影移形进去的。反幻影移形区允许有人从仓库中幻影移形出去，但不允许他们幻影移形进入仓库。十五分钟后，万斯身上的追踪咒开始把哈利引开。由于没看见万斯离开，所以他一定是从里面幻影移形走的。哈利没有管追踪信号，给自己施了一个忽略咒，进了仓库。

那里是个实验室。

这里的一切都应该使哈利想起马尔福和他的魔药，但对哈利来说，它却一点也不像。这个地方阴暗而寒冷，然而与之相反的是，不管马尔福显得是多么遥不可及，他的定制酊剂店总是显得温暖、诱人，是一个发生魔法事件的欢乐之地。在这里，混合、搅拌和筛分似乎有些危险，白色的瓷砖地板上闪烁着刺眼的光，高高的天花板上排列着无菌的玻璃柜，里面装满了一瓶又一瓶的魔药。用来煮东西的坩埚、铁锹、长柄勺、烧杯和勺子都排列在柜台上。

其中至少有些是控制罗恩和赫敏的魔药。其他的魔药可能涉及到其他的案件，所有这些案子都通过某种方式联系在一起——神秘的供应商交易、来自中美洲和美国南部的非法物质。这里甚至会有那种新的成分，路德维尔曾表示这种成分将带给万斯很多钱，只是哈利永远无法辨认出它。他对魔药的了解不够。

哈利在某个柜子里的两个药瓶之间找到了一个隐蔽的小空隙，他设置了一个监视眼，这样他就能看到实验室里发生的任何事情。接下来，他用口袋里的硬币做了一个门钥匙，连接到这里。他知道他必须回来。

而且不是一个人。

*

“你没有预约。”哈利幻影显形到定制酊剂店时，马尔福抱怨道。

马尔福还在工作，就像往常一样，总是那么美丽动人。哈利停了一会儿，喘了口气。

马尔福叹了口气，把他刚才分拣的苔藓放在一边，终于与哈利的目光相遇了。“怎么了，波特？我希望你没有再毒到自己了。”

“跟我一起去个地方，我需要你。”哈利说。

马尔福脸上掠过一抹惊讶的光，这使他显得异常脆弱，他窄小的脸上亮灰色的眼睛睁得太大了。然后这个表情及时地褪去了——取而代之的是之前的熟悉表情，这样的他同样可爱，只是完全无法接近。有时哈利想知道自己到底做了什么，让马尔福这么讨厌他。“我哪儿也不跟你去。”马尔福冷冷地说。

“嗯。”哈利深吸了一口气，“我知道你恨我，马尔福。”

“我不恨你。”马尔福厉声说。他低下头，回到他的苔藓分拣工作上。

哈利看了一会儿，壁炉里的火光映在马尔福的头发上。“我知道你非常讨厌我。”他停顿了一下，希望马尔福会再反驳一次，但他没有。“但你是我现在唯一可以信任的人。”

马尔福的脑袋猛地一抬，好像被绳子牵引着一样。

“求你了。”哈利说。

马尔福瞪着他。他盯着哈利看了很久，以至于哈利的脑海中开始浮现出一个棺材，棺材里装着他对马尔福的情感，棺材周围的钉子被钉上，一个接一个地，直到完全密封住盖子。老天。他的心还是会疼，哈利这么在意他。

“我需要带什么？”马尔福终于说。

“只需要你。”哈利说。

那张吃惊的大眼睛又一次掠过马尔福的脸，然后又消失了，就像一团从未出现过的迷雾。“什么时候？”他说，但他的声音不像以前那么平稳了。

哈利施了咒语，激活了他在实验室里装的那个监视眼。看到实验室里似乎没有人，他说：“现在。”

“好。”马尔福放下苔藓，朝他走来，然后停了下来，几乎有些犹豫。“你要我——我要随从你移形换影吗？”

“我们不能靠幻影显形去那儿。我做了门钥匙。”哈利戴着手套，手里拿着一枚硬币。马尔福看着哈利伸出的手。他舔了舔嘴唇。

“看在他妈的不管什么的份上，马尔福。”哈利说，突然很生气，因为马尔福对同性恋明显的憎恶，以及自己明显对那该死的一吻的深刻记忆，他比想象中更生气了。“我不会骚扰你的。”

马尔福抓住他的手。

他们俩飞快地转移到了仓库，硬币掉在了地板上。马尔福走开了，抬头望着那些玻璃柜。“我们在哪？”

“某种实验室。我想这里有不同的药剂师在生产药剂，但我认为有一个共同的要素——某种供应商。”哈利打开一个柜子，尽管他仍然不知道该找什么。即使马尔福只是待在自己身边，他也会觉得自己更有能力了。马尔福总是能解决一切。“我们必须弄清楚他们是谁。”

“你为什么不把这些药剂带回我的实验室？”

“看看有多少。”哈利指着柜子说，“还有，我不想让任何人知道我们来过这里。”

“你是说，这个地区不安全？”马尔福的脸色变得更苍白了，“没有……傲罗看守？”

哈利看了他一眼：“我告诉过你，我不信任任何人。”

“可是……”马尔福咬着嘴唇。

哈利叹了口气，回到他身边。“听着，不管这里发生了什么非法魔药交易，我想魔法部有些人与此有牵连——有些人甚至自己都不知道他们是，但我不能告发他们。除了你，我不想让任何人知道我来过这个地方。我告诉过你，你在魔药方面比我见过的任何人都强。没有其他人能做到。”

“是的，你告诉过我。”马尔福咬着牙说，“因为你知道，这么说会把我变成你永远的奴隶。”

哈利不解地皱起眉头：“马尔福。”他开始说，但马尔福已经走开了。哈利抓住他的胳膊。

“别碰我。”马尔福说着，旋转着把胳膊从哈利手里抽了出来。

哈利放开了他，但他仍然试图靠近马尔福。与此同时，马尔福往后退了几步，一直退到靠墙的柜子跟前，就是他头顶上那个打开着的玻璃柜子。“我从来没把你当做奴隶。”哈利说，仍然不明白为什么马尔福表现得很生气，为什么马尔福表现得很受伤。

“哦，”马尔福说，“好像你并没有指望我放下手里的一切，只是因为你在半夜戴着傲罗的光环来到这里，说‘马尔福，我需要你’，‘马尔福，我比任何人都信任你’。”他的声音里充满了苦涩和嘲讽。“你觉得我真能拒绝吗？”

“是因为那个愚蠢的吻吗？”

马尔福一动不动。“是的，”他发出嘶嘶的声音，“那个愚蠢的吻。”

“马尔福。”哈利说着伸手去抓他。

“我说过离远点！”哈利刚往前走，马尔福就挪到一边去了。

哈利被自己的脚绊了一跤，为了保持平衡，他紧紧抓住柜子，把里面的一只瓶子碰翻了。

瓶子在他头上裂开了。

魔药渗进了他的头发。

“哦，妈的。”马尔福低声说，但哈利已经开始遗忘。

他忘记了那个吻，纳西莎的死，塞西尔·万斯；他忘记了木头眼碱液、萨维奇和傲罗学院、大学、霍格沃茨、赫敏、罗恩。然后哈利把马尔福忘了，他是一个穿着肥大衣服拿着一根棍子的男孩。

一个金发男人站在那里，一脸惊恐。“波特？”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小德初登场~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是妇女节双更~

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：11岁**

“你是谁？”一个傲慢的声音说。

哈利转身看见了马尔福，他看上去有十岁或十一岁。“我去。”哈利说。

马尔福上下打量着他：“嗯？发生了什么事？我为什么穿着这些衣服？你是个傲罗，对吗？”

“我，呃……”哈利抓起德拉科留在桌子上的那张羊皮纸，拼命地希望它能告诉他该怎么做。暂时的——德拉科说过这只是暂时的；这可真像马尔福的作风，从不告诉他会发生什么事。

“发生了什么？”马尔福稚嫩的声音说，现在更大声了。“我的衣服呢？”

“**波特。**”纸条上这么写着，哈利惊讶地发现这个称呼让自己心里很刺痛。当他要求德拉科叫他哈利时，他还是个孩子。显然，德拉科不相信哈利长大后也会有同样的期望。

**“我能够分辨出几个不同案例中的魔药是通过来自一个共同地区的成分联系在一起的，这个地区就是墨西哥湾。因为那个地方也是传说中的不老泉的所在地——”**

“你为什么不回答我？”马尔福拿出一副命令的口吻，“怎么回事？”

哈利翻过这一页——**“我有理由相信，你所说的供应商持有的生命之水，理应是来自于不老泉。这种水的神秘魔法属性是我无法炼制解药的唯一原因——”**天哪，德拉科写了一整篇该死的论文！哈利看着它就觉得脑袋疼。他又跳过这部分。**“毫无疑问，正如你已经猜到的那样，据说不老泉确实能让人返老还童。这是我们目前唯一已知的能起作用的物质——”**

“我的父母呢？”马尔福的声音陡然提高了。

哈利又跳过了。**“不幸的是，这种疗法会使你在一段时间内和我从前的自己在一起。我知道这会给你带来极大的不便，因为他那幼稚的以自我为中心的特点无疑会需要你的极大关注。我很抱歉——”**

“我跟你说话的时候，你要看着我！”马尔福说，然后从哈利手里把羊皮纸抢了过来。“这是什么？”

**“他那幼稚的以自我为中心”**在哈利的眼睛后面燃烧着，就像一个烙印，哈利脑子里唯一的想法就是，别让他看见。“羊皮纸飞来。”哈利说。

“不！”马尔福抓住羊皮纸，羊皮纸的另一端伸展着飞向哈利的手，把他拉得踮起了脚尖。“这是什么？发生什么事了？我妈妈和爸——”

“以后告诉你；我很抱歉；放手。”哈利猛地拉了一下羊皮纸，但马尔福仍然抓着另一头。“马尔福——德拉科。放手。”哈利最后一拉，把羊皮纸拿走了。

“我要你现在就告诉我发生了什么事！”

“你已经32岁了。”哈利脱口而出。

马尔福瞪大了眼睛。

“你返老还童了。”哈利继续说，“有一种魔药。这是个意外。某种意义上说。你……”哈利挥动着羊皮纸，高得马尔福够不着。“你在这张纸上面解释了，可我还没有机会看呢。”

“我32岁了？”马尔福问道。

“是啊。”哈利说，他想起自己当初很难相信这一点。他不确定那时自己是否完全相信；不过他完全信任德拉科，所以这无关紧要。

“嗯。”马尔福用一种哈利从学校以后就没见过的方式抽着鼻子——那傲慢的小脑袋歪了，马尔福的鼻子抬得比谁都高，只是现在哈利才看出马尔福的眼睛是多么明亮，盈满了泪水。可是他的眼泪一滴也没掉，马尔福接着说：“你为什么不直说呢？”

“呃。”哈利说。

马尔福伸出手来。“嗯？”他又说，“交出来。”他的手指扭动了一下，哈利感到一阵眩晕，因为马尔福此时的样子和他成年时一模一样，就像他要求把魔药放到他手里那样。哈利犹豫了一下，马尔福继续说：“你说的，我在上面解释了；我应该读一读。”

“嗯。”哈利往后退了一步，“这是给我的。”

“你到底是谁？你还没有回答我这个问题。作为一位傲罗，你的信息量少的可怜。你的上司是谁？”

哈利一直忙着把羊皮纸折叠起来，塞进长袍里，但现在他忍不住了。他笑了。“高文·罗伯兹。”

“从没听说过他。他一定不是什么大人物。”马尔福又抽了一下鼻子，“看这儿！傲罗……”马尔福皱着眉头，意味深长地停顿了一下。哈利什么也没说，马尔福伸出一只脚，好像要用皮鞋敲地板，但他穿着长大后的马尔福的鞋，这双鞋对他的小脚来说可能太大了，抬不起来。“你叫什么名字？”

哈利想象着马尔福的脚在那只大鞋里蹬来蹬去，脸上的笑容加深了。哦，上帝。“哈利。”他说着，对马尔福可怜的脚深感同情。

“傲罗**哈利**。”马尔福继续说，“那封信是我写的；我有权——等一下。傲罗哈利？”

“是的。”哈利说，努力掩饰自己的笑容。这不公平。马尔福压根儿没有取笑过哈利。他对哈利那么认真，那么和善。这一点也不好——不过，小马尔福这么滑稽，哈利实在没办法忍住。

“32岁、伤疤。梅林的胡子！”马尔福打了个响指，“你是哈利·波特！”

“是的。”哈利说。

“我们是一起上学的，是吗？”马尔福甚至没有等他回答，“当然，我们会互相认识。你很有名，而我，我们是朋友，对不对？我一直以为我们会成为朋友。父亲一定很——啊，你见过我的父亲了，不是吗？你肯定知道他的为人。不管怎样，他说我应该和你交朋友。我们在同一个学院吗？我们一起打过魁地奇吗？”

现在，可没那么好笑了。

“嗯？”马尔福不耐烦地说。

哈利垂下眼睛，看看马尔福的小脚还会不会再试着踢踏舞，但没有。“我们来处理一下这些衣服吧。”哈利说着，拿出了魔杖。“衣服缩小。鞋子缩小。”

“哦，谢谢。”马尔福说，“好多了。”

他就像长大后马尔福的缩小版，穿着整洁的小裤子和小衬衫——他的小脸。哈利还记得小时候遇见马尔福的时候，他以为马尔福长得尖尖的，但现在他显得那么温柔，马尔福的脸颊圆圆的，满是婴儿肥。哦，上帝。太可怕了。

“这么说，你是个傲罗了。”马尔福慢吞吞地说。马尔福把手伸进口袋，开始在实验室里踱来踱去。“这是什么地方？我看出来了，我还不是魔法部部长。”马尔福从实验室的一条长凳上拿起一个烧杯，假装在看，目光滑到哈利身上，似乎在判断他的反应。马尔福看上去好像觉得自己很狡猾。“你不知道我要当魔法部部长吗？嗯，我要当的。我预计还需要10年或20年的时间。”

“我还以为你想当厉火消防员呢。”哈利不假思索地说。

马尔福啪的一声把烧杯放下。“谁告诉你的？”他问道。

哈利不知道，这么多年来，他们之间的历史，以及马尔福所经历和看到的一切，他是如何与他们交流的。当哈利还是个孩子，而德拉科是成年人时，德拉科总是知道该怎么做。

“我想是我自己说的。”马尔福继续说。至少在很大程度上，他似乎满足于自问自答。

哈利还记得在学校的时候。马尔福喜欢自言自语。

马尔福又在实验室的长椅间徘徊，继续说：“说了那样的话，那我肯定是喝醉了。毕竟我是成年人了；我肯定会喝酒。我想这意味着我们一起出去喝酒——那么，我们是好朋友吗？”

马尔福假装不再看他，哈利不知道该说什么。

**“我想你了。”**德拉科前一天晚上说，那时哈利还是个孩子。

**我喜欢你。**

如果说哈利从自己变小的那些天中学到了什么，那就是他根本不了解德拉科。一点也不。

“那么，更像是普通认识了？”马尔福说，口气那么随便，显然很失望。他拨弄着实验台上的物件，仿佛他已经知道自己住在这里——他的手指沿着空冥想盆的边缘移动，拨弄着一团团的绒毛，对着它们翘起嘴唇。他心不在焉地拿起一朵干枯的花，闻了闻，好像他根本没有注意到自己正在这样做。

“我把你当作朋友。”哈利最后说。

“嗯。这不奇怪。”马尔福说着，把花放下了。“我想我和你在一起的时间比文斯和格雷（注：对克拉布和高尔的昵称）还多。你肯定认识他们吧？”

“呃，”哈利说，“我认识。”

“他们是我最好的朋友。”马尔福拿起一个罐子，但他一看到里面有脑袋，就做了个鬼脸，把它放了回去。

哈利不应该问。他知道他不应该问，因为他不需要知道；他将看到一个完全不一样的马尔福，一个毫无防备的马尔福，这时候问他个人问题是很不公平的。但是哈利忍不住。“如果他们是你最好的朋友，你为什么长大后不花时间和他们在一起呢？”

“唉，**我**不知道成年的我会怎么做。”马尔福说着，在长凳上的几块石头上走来走去，“只是他们俩都不喜欢读书。你能想象不喜欢读书的滋味吗？”

“呃。”哈利说。

“问题是，”马尔福一边堆石头搭一座小城堡，一边继续说，“据我们所知，像我这样有孩子的巫师家庭并不多。文斯，格雷，当然还有潘西，但她是个女孩。他们都很好，但我希望到霍格沃茨后，我能遇到和你我兴趣相似的人。还有西奥。不过我敢打赌，如果他们只允许来自巫师家庭的人进入霍格沃茨，我想会更容易遇到他们。这个没变吧？”

“你想让霍格沃茨成为纯血统学校，这样你就可以有同龄的读书的朋友吗？”

“是的，一点不错。”马尔福说着，从石头上抬起头来。“你听懂了。”

哈利没有。“那些不是纯种的、想要读书的孩子怎么办？”

马尔福懒懒地耸了耸肩。“那我相信我和他们之间的共同点甚至比我和文斯、格雷之间的还要少。我只是希望格雷能时不时地拿起一本书。没有人跟你谈论你读过的东西是很无聊的。西奥会读书，但他不会……”

哈利一直在想，能不能趁小德拉科还在嘟囔的时候，看看大德拉科的信，但他抬头看了看马尔福，因为他语气的变化。

马尔福又偷偷地看了他一眼，不知为什么，他的脸涨得通红。

“没什么。”马尔福说着，急忙转身回到他的石塔上，咔哒一声把石塔撞倒了。“不管怎么说，他现在可能变得又老又无聊。不像我们。我敢打赌我们一定很有趣。”

哈利望着马尔福紧张的小肩膀，看着他停止玩弄桌上的东西的样子，但哈利怎么也想不起西奥多·诺特的任何事情。

当马尔福再次开口时，他的声音是那么出奇地明亮，听起来就像在开玩笑——除了马尔福还是个孩子，孩子们似乎从来没有注意到他们撒谎时是多么可怕地明显。至少，泰迪和露丝从来没有。“我想我已经结婚了吧？”马尔福说。

哦。

**“我不想要妻子。”**德拉科曾对他这么说。现在哈利明白这意味着什么了——

只是这并不能解释诺特。马尔福年纪太小，不会喜欢诺特的。哈利二十岁时，刚与金妮结束了三年的恋情，那时候他才意识到自己喜欢男孩。意识到他其实只是**更喜欢**男孩则花了哈利更长的时间。马尔福不可能现在就知道这件事。

“别告诉我。”马尔福说，“我宁愿不知道。”

“你没有结婚。”哈利说，部分是出于病态的好奇，想看看马尔福会作何反应。

“真的吗？”马尔福惊讶地转过身来，“但我32岁了。我至少订婚了，是不是？”

如果马尔福知道自己是弯的，他就会如释重负，就像哈利一样。但相反，他听起来很担心。

“据我所知没有。”哈利想起了马尔福对他说的话。“你是个十成十的单身汉。”

“十成十？”担心开始像警钟一样响了起来。“可是——”马尔福打断了自己的话，使劲咽了口唾沫。“我没有个——”马尔福又停住了，眼睛睁得大大的。他上下打量着哈利。“我们不住在一起吧？”

哦。

操。

哈利能感觉到自己的耳朵正在充血，但他知道自己的理解错了。他一定是理解错了。“我们不住在一起。”哈利说，尽量不带任何声调，因为一个十岁的孩子根本不可能问他长大后的自己是不是跟他睡过。肯定不是。

“那我、我一个人住？”

“你一个人住。”

马尔福仍然显得很紧张。“我觉得……我觉得……”然后他尴尬地耸了耸肩，转身回到实验室的长凳上，按了按平衡秤，松开了它，只看到它弹了起来。“如果我要当魔法部的部长，我得忙于我的工作之类的事情。没有必要马上安定下来。我总是对妈妈说：‘你知道吗，哈方·芒特将近70岁才结婚。’他忙着决斗、跑德姆斯特朗，忙着研究战斗魔法，无暇顾及女孩子。吉德罗·洛哈特没有结婚，并不是因为他不能结婚。他还有更重要的事情要做。”

“你有更重要的事情要做。”哈利表示赞同，因为这是真的。马尔福才**十岁**；哈利不明白他怎么会对婚姻问题这么执着。

“对。你明白了吗？”马尔福有点精神了，但似乎对他可能在做的重要事情一点也不感兴趣。“爸爸对此有什么看法？”

“我不知道。”哈利说，因为他真的不知道。

马尔福又耸耸肩。“我想这无关紧要。我显然已经独立了。我敢打赌，我做了他意想不到的所有事情。”他又按了一下秤，心不在焉地看着它跳着。“爸爸到底在干什么？”他转过身来，“**他**不是魔法部部长吧？”

“不，”哈利说。“他不是。”

“很好。”马尔福说，然后对自己说了这句话显得很惊讶。“我的意思是说……我——我不想当魔法部长的儿子，仅此而已。”

“你想当魔法部长。”

“对。”马尔福听起来不感兴趣，又转向天平。

哈利又忍不住了。“那厉火消防员呢？”

“别开玩笑了。”马尔福狠狠地戳了一下秤盘，当秤盘弹回来的时候，秤盘上的链条都在抖动。“我六岁的时候才想干那个。从事这种工作的人是不会有前途的。不管怎样，如果我是喝醉的时候告诉你的，我肯定希望你不要再提起这件事；真是太尴尬了。”马尔福听起来并不尴尬。他听起来好像在引用他人的话。

“我想也许我应该读读这封信。”哈利说，看着马尔福在长凳上走来走去，正伸手去摸一袋药粉。


	37. Chapter 37

马尔福朝他皱起眉头。“我仍然认为我有权读它。毕竟是我自己写的。嘿，我们到底为什么在这里？它看起来一点也不像我想象中我们经常会出没的俱乐部或高档餐厅。我想我们在伊尔克利体育场应该有一个包厢。奥伯伦剧院也有包厢。”他环顾四周，“等一下——这是西弗勒斯住的地方吗？”

这感觉就像一记重击。

“梅林。”马尔福嘟囔着，走到另一张桌子旁，用手指弹了弹挂在架子上的一串小瓶。“我不知道他在干什么。难怪我们从没被邀请来过这里。母亲常说他过着僧侣般的生活。他是个什么样的教授？肯定是个很严格的教授。父亲总是说我们应该尊敬他。我想他还好，但我总觉得他一直在生气，你说呢？至少他应该洗洗他的——”

“马尔福。” 哈利说，没想要如此尖锐，但无论如何，听起来是那样的。“停。”

马尔福猛击着小瓶子，大得足以使它们猛烈地摇晃起来，发出丁当的响声，但还不至于把它们打碎。“你不能像大人那样教训我吧？我们是同龄人。事实上，如果我没记错的话，我比你大。”

“马尔福，你才十岁。”

马尔福对他做了个鬼脸。“十一岁。”

“嗯。”如果德拉科的衰老程度和哈利一样，马尔福就十一岁了。天啊，德拉科做了什么？信中提到了一次交换。他牺牲了自己的年龄。

“嗯哼？”马尔福说。

“嗯什么？”哈利突然感到筋疲力尽。

马尔福把鼻子翘了起来。“是你让我停下来的。”

“我要读这封信。”哈利说着，从长袍里抽出那卷羊皮纸，勉强叹了口气。“所以，希望你能保持安静。就几分钟。”

“你想让我做什么？”

“你就不能……”哈利想说的是，**静静地坐在那里**，只是感觉这很像他小时候听到的那些话——斯内普说过的话，佩妮说过的话。**“别问问题。”**弗农说。当哈利还是个孩子的时候，德拉科一次也没有告诉过他不要惹人讨厌，尽管哈利很可能是个讨厌的孩子。德拉科几乎总是让哈利有事可做，一次也不像是为了娱乐哈利而娱乐他——除了第一次带哈利飞行的时候，而且即使是在那个时候，他也不只是想让哈利忙个不停。他一直想让哈利高兴。

哈利四处寻找，发现德拉科的魔杖放在长凳上一本皮面的笔记本旁边。一定是德拉科在交换年龄前把它放在那里的。“拿着。”哈利说着把魔杖递给马尔福，“你学过咒语吗？”

马尔福的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴微微张开。“你是说我可以——”但马尔福一把抓住魔杖，好像哈利会把它拿走似的。“我当然会念咒语。我不是麻瓜出身。我能……吗？”他开始用魔杖指着，但又抬头看着哈利。他激动得两颊通红。“关于禁止未成年人使用魔法的法令呢？”

“魔法部是不会知道你未成年的。”哈利指出，“他们以为你32岁了。”

哈利还没说完，马尔福就挥动着魔杖。“悬浮咒！”他说着，指向烧杯。

它没有动。

“嗯。通常情况下会有效的。”马尔福舔了下嘴唇，“悬浮咒！”它还是一动不动。

“也许，不要用魔杖指着玻璃。”哈利建议道，因为马尔福挥动魔杖的样子很凶狠。按照马尔福的做法，如果烧杯真的悬浮起来，它几乎马上就会再次坠落。

“我知道我在干什么。”马尔福说，眉头皱成一团。“悬浮咒！”

“你要我——”

“我**能**做到。悬浮咒！”

所有的东西都好好地留在桌子上，都很平静，对马尔福无望地在空中乱舞的魔杖毫无兴趣。

哈利犹豫了。“那么，我把你留在这儿，我去那儿读那封信。”

“悬浮咒！！！”马尔福喊道。

哈利侧身走开，展开羊皮纸，走到窗前读起来。不知什么原因，看到德拉科那完美的小字，哈利的心在胸口一紧，就像看到信头的那句问候一样——**波特，**

**我能够分析出几个不同案例中的魔药都是由来自一个共同地区的原料联系在一起的，这个地区就是墨西哥湾。因为那个地区也是传说中的不老泉的所在地，我有理由相信，你所说的供应商持有的生命之水，理应是来自于不老泉。这种水的神秘魔法属性是我无法炼制解药的唯一原因。我说这话，不是出于傲慢，而是必须遵从支配自然化学的神奇法则；没有这一关键成分，就不可能炼制解药。**

**够根据魔药中其他成分的比例，可以计算出使用的生命水的确切含量，你可以在这张纸条右边的皮质笔记本上找到计算方式。有了这些信息之后，就能制作出解药。我百分之百地确信，一旦获得了生命之水，解药就会起效的。**

**在笔记中，你会找到关于最后确定和实施这种疗法的确切细节。我已经完成了其中大部分魔药的炼制，你可以在第三个实验台下锁着的柜子里找到它们。你需要做的就是加入适量的生命水，然后等上适当的时间，让最终的解药成熟。笔记的第三页包括一套完整的说明以及你可能需要的附加信息。在此，我为疗法之复杂、时间之长道歉。**

**毫无疑问，正如你已经猜到的那样，不老泉可以让人返老还童。它是唯一已知的有如此效用的物质。因此，没有生命之水，你丢失的生命的岁月就将永远消失在宇宙中。我唯一能按你的要求把你失去的全部时间还给你的办法，就是把我自己的岁月给你。这不仅是为了方便让你获得生命之水，而且同时也是治疗过程本身所必要的，有关这部分你将在笔记的第三页看到。既然你比我更有机会获得生命之水，我决定我们应该尽早交换。**

**不幸的是，这种疗法会让你在一段时间内必须和以前的我自己在一起。我知道这会带来极大的不便，因为他那幼稚的以自我为中心的特点无疑会需要你的无时无刻的关注。我很遗憾，在与他打交道时，我几乎不能提供什么建议。你知道他是多么娇生惯养，多么可恨。我提前道歉。**

**我不期望你原谅他的无知和偏执；不过，我有一个请求。请尽量避免让他和安多米达在一起，尤其是泰迪。你至少很了解他那扭曲的偏见，而我的姨妈和外甥却对此知之甚少。我一想到我外甥要被他指手画脚，就受不了。他们是我唯一的家人。**

**德拉科**

“看！傲罗波特，快看！”马尔福兴奋地扭头望着哈利，魔杖高高举起。一根羽毛飘在离它大约一英尺的空中。“我做到了！我的悬浮咒成功了！”

“太好了。”哈利说着，把羊皮纸折起来，放回长袍里。他走到马尔福身边。“看，你还在保持。”

马尔福笑眯眯地看着他。“那没什么！”马尔福松开魔杖，重新瞄准。当那根羽毛懒洋洋地飘回到桌子上时，马尔福对着桌子喊道：

“悬浮咒！”

“哇。”哈利把手放在桌子上说。“你用那个咒语会让整个桌子飞起来的。”他说，尽管他已经看出这个咒语不会起作用。

“是的。我最好不要太疯狂。事情可能会失去控制。”马尔福放下魔杖，急切地转向哈利。“我很擅长魔法。我有一根魔杖。”

“我敢打赌你是的。”哈利说，“你是我认识的最有能力的巫师之一。”

马尔福的眼睛睁得更大了，他的脸颊更红了。他张开嘴，仿佛要说出哈利觉得他会脱口而出的——**真的？！**但随后德拉科显然克制住了自己。相反，他摇了摇头。“我一点也不惊讶。”

“你的魔咒很出色，”哈利继续说，“但你最擅长的是魔药。你是我见过的最优秀的魔药大师。”

“魔药大师！”马尔福的鼻子啪地一声耷拉下来，“像西弗勒斯一样？”

“和西弗勒斯一样好。”哈利说，“也许更好——但你是对的。那人应该多洗洗头发。”

“而且他应该多穿些带颜色的衣服。”

“没错，”哈利同意了，“总是穿黑色。这怎么了？”

马尔福又笑了起来。“这对他的肤色没有任何好处。他应该穿一些宝石色调的。”

“对了。宝石色调。”

马尔福咬着嘴唇：“妈妈说——她说我应该选择柔和的颜色。”

“呃。”哈利很快就觉得自己没底了，但他想让谈话继续下去，好让马尔福脸上重新露出高兴的表情。“柔和的颜色？”

“意思是灰色。她过去常给我穿……好吧。”马尔福低下头，舔了舔嘴唇，“她说过多的色彩显得过于艳丽。”

哦。**哦**。“你穿这种带颜色的衣服很好看。”哈利赶紧说，“在我看来，你穿得不够多。”

马尔福抬起头来看着他。“你是说——等我长大了？”

“在霍格沃茨。”哈利马上说。

“但是妈妈说我必须穿制服。”

“我看见过你没穿制服的样子。”

马尔福涨红了脸，垂下了眼睛，哈利意识到他刚刚说了什么。

不过，说真的。马尔福怎么会**这么GAY**？才11岁？长大后的德拉科已经很清楚地表明他的父亲很反对这样——但是，也许这就是原因。如果马尔福知道他是GAY，而且一直都知道，就像他知道自己是个男孩，是个巫师，喜欢魁地奇一样，而且卢修斯·马尔福还主动告诉他**不能**——哈利的心在胸口剧烈地跳动。“我的意思是，”哈利说，为了不让马尔福误会，“我们并不总是穿制服，比如去霍格莫德时。还有圣诞舞会，打魁地奇的时候。”

“真的？”马尔福一激动就假装自己不在乎：“我的意思是，显然我会做这些事。我是个斯莱特林，对吗？”

“哦，是的。”哈利说，“你二年级就当上了找球手——真是了不起的成就。”

马尔福有些低落：“那我一年级的时候呢？”

“呃，”哈利说，“一年级通常不能参加比赛。”

“但是爸爸说……算了，”马尔福咬着嘴唇，用魔杖在实验室的长凳上胡乱画着。“别在意这些。那你玩什么位置？不，等等。让我猜一猜。”马尔福用眼角瞟了哈利一眼，似乎不想让哈利看到自己正上下打量他。“你是守门员。”过了一会儿，他得意地说。

“不，”哈利说，“是找球手。”

马尔福的脸又沉了下去。“他们换了我？”

“我不是你那一队的，小傻瓜。”哈利笑了笑，表示他是在开玩笑。“我在格兰芬多。”

“**格兰芬多**。”德拉科说，听起来好像他不知道该怎么想。

“最好的学院。”哈利说，“你想上楼吗？”你可以给我更多你知道的魔法。”

“格兰芬多**不是**最好的学院。”马尔福说，但当哈利朝楼梯走去时，他跟了上去。

“当然，”哈利说，“拉文克劳很伟大；我只是不会说它是最好的。”

“**斯莱特林**是最好的。”他们开始往上爬时，马尔福说。

“哦，**斯莱特林**。”哈利说，假装很惊讶，“那他们怎么从来没有赢得过学院杯呢？”

“什么？”他们现在已经到了楼梯顶上，马尔福转过身来面对着他，“我们从来没赢过？”

“我想是因为格兰芬多总是赢走学院杯。”哈利耸了耸肩，好像这没什么大不了的——其实也没什么大不了的，只是对马尔福来说显然还很重要。

“我敢打赌是偷来的。”

“你说得对。”哈利看了看德拉科的客厅。那张可怜的印花椅子中间凹陷下去了，由于施了太多的放大咒而绷得太紧了，旁边的小桌子也是如此。哈利不想把椅子完全弄坏，就施了一个召唤咒，把一张沙发从格里莫广场搬过来用。“我们找个地方坐，好吗？”

“那是什么？”马尔福惊恐地问。

格里莫广场的大部分家具都是垃圾，但沙发还不错。卢娜帮哈利把它修了修，所以上面印满了马车、狗和卷心菜，但它很舒服。哈利小心翼翼地把花椅挪到一个角落里，这样他以后就可以把它修好。然后哈利把沙发挪到壁炉前面，小桌子旁边。“看起来是个沙发。”哈利说着坐了下来。“我想如果你坐在上面，你会发现它实际上就是一个沙发。”

马尔福抱起双臂。“你很无趣。”

“我超有趣。你告诉过我的。”

马尔福摊开双臂：“喝酒的时候？”

“上次我们一起喝酒时你没有告诉我。”哈利说，“但是有一次我们一起吃午饭的时候你告诉过我。你想和我坐在一起吗？”

马尔福跺着脚走到沙发前，好像这是一段极其艰难的旅程，然后又扑通一声倒在沙发上，好像累坏了。“我不明白我怎么能和格兰芬多的学生做朋友。”他说得那么戏剧化，哈利几乎以为他会用手捂着额头，“他们不都是畜生吗？”

“也许吧。”哈利说。

“我们甚至不会在城堡的同一个地方睡觉。”马尔福假装自己没有偷看哈利一眼，“是不是？”

“不。”哈利非常直白地回答，“从来没有。”

“天啊。”马尔福大声叹了口气。


	38. Chapter 38

哈利看了他一会儿，马尔福的身体四脚朝天地躺在沙发上，他的头往后仰着，假装没看见哈利。“你要给我看看你的魔法吗？”

“你已经看到了。”马尔福说，“**我不是小孩子**。我32岁了。”

“对，”哈利表示同意，“但我已经有二十年没见过你十一岁时能施的魔法了。”

“你是想让我难堪。”马尔福说，声音里透着尴尬，但又有点怀疑，还有点高兴。“等我长大了，你就拿它来取笑我。”

“一点也不。”哈利说，努力想别的事情来吸引马尔福的注意力——别的任何事情。然而，他脑子里一片空白，这意味着那封可怕的信里的话浮现在哈利的脑海里。

**我不希望你原谅他的无知和偏执。**

哈利用手捂着胸口，那封信就藏在他的斗篷里。

**你至少很了解他那扭曲的偏见。**

老天。哈利的手抓着自己的胸口。

**你知道他是多么娇生惯养，多么可恨。我提前为此道歉。**

他怎么可以对一个孩子这样呢？当然，德拉科决不会对另一个孩子说这样的话。他永远也不会——至少不会像这样对待哈利。他是那么善良，那么慷慨，有那么强烈的保护欲。现在哈利已经长大了，可以通过成人德拉科的角度看到自己小时候的样子，哈利明白了。他知道那是什么样子，德拉科看到了哈利的童年。德拉科看到了这一切，他已经尽其所能，为一个从未见过真爱的孩子创造出一种更安全、更亲切、更有爱的东西。

德拉科能说出这么难听的话的唯一原因是，那孩子就是他自己。

魔力在哈利心里翻腾，这就是他不喜欢有任何情感的原因。悲伤总是像愤怒一样难以控制；眼泪在他的眼睛后面刺痛，同时他的指尖落在他的心脏的位置上，用力得噼啪作响。

“你没事吧？”

哈利睁开眼睛，魔法和泪水立刻在他的喉咙里变成了一个又热又硬的硬块。他的上方出现了一张脸，灰色的大眼睛向下凝视着他。“你在干什么？”德拉科问。

“没什么。”哈利说着，把手从胸前拿开。

“你的脸有点可怕，你知道的。我是说，还留着胡子，之类的。”

哈利叹了口气。“我知道。”

“我并不是说这是件坏事。我敢打赌……”马尔福的脸又透出了粉色。“嗯。我想说的是，这很酷。那伤疤。这是你——你杀他的时候留下的吗？”马尔福跪在沙发上，脸仍然悬在哈利的脸上。他的眼睛盯着伤疤。

“是我妈妈打败了伏地魔。”

“真的吗？”马尔福站了起来。

“她太爱我了，她的爱保护了我，打败了他。”

“哦。”马尔福咬着嘴唇，目光又回到了伤疤上。“我能……我能摸一下吗？”

“可以。”哈利说，因为他的计划是尽可能对马尔福说“是”。

马尔福试探地伸出一根手指——然后他的手指放在哈利的额头上，追踪着闪电形伤疤。自从伏地魔死后，伤疤还没有疼过，但马尔福的手指使它感觉很敏感。这么长时间没有人碰过他的头发了，除了在哈利还是个孩子的时候，德拉科一直拨弄着哈利的头发看他。也许他只是在提醒自己，他照顾的那个孩子是哈利·波特。但当他们都是成年人的时候，德拉科却从来没有看过它。他提到过几次，但都是在他生气的时候——在德拉科妈妈去世之后；在那个吻之后。

“德拉科。”哈利抓住马尔福的手腕说。他把马尔福的手挪开。“你知道你的妈妈很爱你，是吗？”

“什么？”马尔福眨巴着眼睛说，“当然了。”

“她爱你。”哈利还是说，“很爱。她也可以打败伏地魔——她很爱你。”

“我妈妈是绝对不会跟黑魔王战斗的。”马尔福一边说，一边抽离，又坐回沙发上。“她及其、非常聪明。”

哈利等着马尔福意识到他刚才说莉莉愚蠢，但马尔福似乎没有注意到。

“不管怎么说，黑魔王并不像人们说的那么坏。他一点也不邪恶，真的。也不是个贵族。他是一个政治对手。”从马尔福说话的口气看，哈利知道他这次是在模仿别人的话。“但人们不喜欢他的想法。”马尔福的眼睛滑了一下，又斜视着他。“但是你知道的。是不是？”

“我也不喜欢他的想法。”

“真的吗？”马尔福听起来并不感兴趣。

“我认为他是个很坏的人。”哈利说。

“哦。那我们没得谈了。”马尔福似乎不想再谈下去了，但他又犹豫了一下，说：“爸爸很关心政治。”

“难道你不是吗？”

“我才十一岁。我是说……”马尔福耸了耸肩。“我想我32岁的时候事情就不一样了。”

“你是说，你觉得你会感兴趣？”

“我必须感兴趣。”马尔福漫不经心地说。

“为什么？”哈利问。

“因为，”马尔福说，然后停了下来，“因为爸爸说——那不是大人该做的事吗？”

“对政治感兴趣？”

“我是说，重要的大人物。”马尔福恼火地说，“巫师界的楷模。人——很有影响力的人。”

“巫师界的楷模。”哈利说。

马尔福瞪着他。“那些人会有他们自己的雕像；不是吗？”

“你真的想要一个你的雕像吗？”

“我当然想了！”马尔福说，显得更加恼火了，“你以为我长大后想当个小破店主还是什么店员吗？显然，我将成为一个重要人物。”

“我觉得当店主听起来挺不错的。”哈利说。

马尔福的唇卷曲起来：“嗯，你知道什么？你只是个执法人员。”

“有时候，执法是非常重要的。现任魔法部部长就是执法部门的。”

“真的吗？”马尔福的兴趣似乎又恢复了，“是谁？”

“他叫金斯莱·沙克尔。”

“从没听说过他。”马尔福轻蔑地说，但接着又说了下去。“他真的从傲罗变成了魔法部部长？”

“真的。”

“你以为我——”马尔福瞪大了眼睛。“我是傲罗吗？”

“不，”哈利说，“你是个魔药顾问。”

“魔药顾问！那是什么？”

“你为傲罗部门鉴别魔药，这样我们就可以把危险的药剂师从街上抓走。”马尔福皱着眉头，哈利又说，“有时候你也会开发一些魔药来帮助我们。你治好过我一次。实际上，好几次。”

“就像一个治疗师吗？”马尔福似乎很奇怪——远比他说要成为一个有地位的人时显得更奇怪。

“比我遇到的大多数治疗师都好。”哈利说。

“我想是吧。”马尔福轻蔑地说，但他的下一个问题却引起了一种热切的兴趣。“治疗师能成为魔法部部长吗？”

“我想可以。”哈利说，“我不知道这是否发生过。”

“一个著名的魁地奇球员呢？”

“这似乎不太可能。”

“驯龙师？”

“你怎么不问问厉火消防员？”

马尔福翻了个白眼：“说实话，波特，那时我才六岁。你总是要提起我喝醉时说的话吗？”他的脸又变红了。“别回答这个问题。”他用魔杖敲了敲大腿。“你——你认为一个厉火战士能当魔法部部长吗？我不是在问这个，因为我从不自寻烦恼。忘了它。”他还在继续敲。“你认为……”他不再敲了。“没关系。我知道怎么做荧光闪烁。荧光闪烁！”他举起魔杖，魔杖没有点亮。他晃了晃，又把它拿了出来。“荧光闪烁！”

“你抓得太紧了。”哈利说，努力使自己的声音像对露丝那样柔和。哈利伸出一只手去拿马尔福的魔杖，另一只手碰了碰马尔福苍白的小指节，把他紧攥的拳头拉开了一下。马尔福的手松开了，哈利重新把马尔福的手放在魔杖上。“你感觉到自己体内的魔力了吗？”

“我……”马尔福皱起了眉头。“我知道怎么做。”他说着，从哈利手里抽出手来。

“是的，”哈利说，“你很擅长魔法。”

马尔福涨红了脸，然后又把魔杖举起来。“荧光闪烁！”魔杖头还是暗的。

“让我和你一起做。”哈利等了一会儿，马尔福默许了，但他发现马尔福不会再这样做了。如果哈利再等一秒钟，马尔福就会抬起鼻子，坚持要他自己再做一次。“是这样的。“哈利和泰迪、露丝、雨果待在一起的时间已经够多了，所以他知道如何帮孩子施魔法。哈利在德拉科的背后稍微靠了靠，以便伸手够到他，他伸出胳膊搂住德拉科的肩膀，与德拉科的胳膊并排，然后把手放在德拉科的肩膀上。“现在，我们像这样把它举起来。”哈利说着，举起了德拉科的胳膊。“荧光闪烁。”

“荧光闪烁，”马尔福重复着。

“荧光闪烁。”他们又试了一次。

“荧光闪烁！”马尔福的魔杖顶上发出微弱的光。“我明白了！”马尔福说，对着哈利跳了一下。他转过身来看着他。“我明白了！”马尔福的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“是的。”哈利说，松开马尔福的手，往后退。“你成功了。”

“我就说我知道怎么做！荧光闪烁！”魔杖又亮了。

“很好。”哈利说。

“荧光闪烁。”马尔福在座位上又蹦了几下。“荧光闪烁，荧光闪烁，荧光闪烁！”

哈利拿出自己的魔杖，指着壁炉。“火焰熊熊。”壁炉里火光熊熊，温暖的灯光照亮了起居室。

“我们能做那个吗？”马尔福问道。

他指的是火焰熊熊，哈利和泰迪、露丝、雨果在一起的时间已经够多了，他知道这个问题的答案。“不行。”他说着把魔杖收了起来。

“但是我已经32岁了。”

“现在你不是。”

“但我很擅长魔法。”马尔福撅着嘴，“**你说的**。”

哈利笑了：“这通常能让你得到想要的东西吗？”

马尔福皱着眉头怒视着他，问道：“什么？什么能让我得到我想要的？”

“喋喋不休地抱怨。”

“梅林的毒菌。”马尔福把他推开，“你真没意思。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科你这个小话痨！我都能想象到哈利看到德拉科噘嘴的时候那个宠溺笑了！  
这两个人的对比超可爱！  
德拉科（面对大哈利理直气壮而又骄傲地叉腰）：“我32岁了！”  
哈利（面对大德拉科惊恐又难以置信地后退）：“我31岁了？！”


	39. Chapter 39

哈利笑了：“不如你让我看看给火焰变色的咒语？”

“色彩咒语很没劲。”德拉科翻了个白眼，用魔杖指着炉火。“蓝色火焰。”一缕火焰变成了蓝色，但过了一会儿，又变回了橘黄色。

“之前都会起作用的。”

哈利想告诉他，摇一摇假装魔杖出了故障其实也没用。但每当咒语不起作用时，德拉科的肩膀就会僵硬起来。哈利了解卢修斯，本以为德拉科是在准备接受批评，但现在哈利不那么肯定了。显然，卢修斯·马尔福用滑稽的声音给德拉科讲故事，对他的舞蹈老师施咒，只是因为他对德拉科说了不好的话。但与此同时，德拉科似乎对积极的话语也反应糟糕，好像鼓励只是另一种提醒他失败了的方式。他太骄傲了，对自己太苛刻了。

哈利又想起了那封信，里面关于小德拉科的尖刻的话。而小德拉科想把炉火变成蓝色，只是为了给一个他不认识的人留下深刻印象。

德拉科又说了一遍，火变成了蓝色。这一次，它保持住了。德拉科兴奋地转向他：“我做到了！”

“是的，”哈利说，“很酷。”

“这没什么。”德拉科摇了摇头。“绿色火焰！”

哈利想让这个咒语起作用，他知道用一些沉默的无杖魔法轻轻碰一下火焰无伤大雅。“哇。”哈利说，这时，一些火焰变成了绿色，“就像飞路火焰一样。”

“我告诉过你我能施彩色魔咒。”德拉科抬起下巴说，“任何6岁的孩子都能做到。”

“我六岁的时候不能。”哈利说。

“我想，就我的年龄来说，我已经足够大了。”

“是你教我的。”

“我——什么？”德拉科的冷淡态度立刻消失了，这使哈利笑了。有时，当他们俩都长大了的时候，哈利偶尔可以看到德拉科表情的裂缝，但到了十一岁的时候，德拉科的表情就完全显露出来了。他的眼睛很大，似乎渴望听到他做了什么聪明的事。

“哦，是的。”哈利说，“我十岁的时候，你教了我所有的颜色咒语。”

“哦。”德拉科在座位上扭动着身子，似乎想摆脱那种难以置信的愉快。“嗯，我一直很有天赋——等一下，你十岁的时候？孩子们直到十一岁才会收到霍格沃茨的信。我们在上学前见过面吗？”德拉科皱起了眉头，“这件事以后不久就会发生的；我已经收到我的信了。你的生日是什么时候？”

“7月31日。”哈利说，“你知道吗，这就是我们的中间生日。”

德拉科渐渐皱起眉头：“现在？我们中间的什么？”

“生日，”哈利说，“你告诉我你和你妈妈的生日只有几天的差距——”

“我又喝醉了吗？”

“没有吧？”哈利不知道马尔福对喝醉酒的执着是怎么来的。“我只是想说，因为你的生日是在六月初，而我的是在七月底，这意味着我们中间有整整两个月的生日。实际上，现在是我们中间的生日，也就是说——”哈利本来想说**蛋糕**，但德拉科又打断了他。

“太荒谬了。”马尔福不安地挪动了一下身子，“我不是小孩子了。”

“我没说你是。”

“妈妈这样做是为了哄我。”德拉科说，“她显然认为我是一个需要照顾的哭哭啼啼的婴儿，但我现在十一岁了。我马上就要去霍格沃茨了。你觉得其他魔法世界的孩子看到我妈妈娇惯我，会作何反应？我是说……”德拉科皱起了眉头。“如果——嗯，他们没有，你认为他们会有什么反应？很明显。我相信你们都知道。父亲告诉她——我敢肯定，他让她不再干这种事了。”

哈利艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫。“我不知道，”他说，“她一直给你猫头鹰巧克力。”

德拉科翻了翻眼睛：“当然了，她给我寄巧克力。这是我最喜欢的——我的意思是，她不再把我打扮得像她的小娃娃。”他很快补充道，“她不是——她没有给我穿衣服。除了我还是个婴儿的时候。我是说，那样会很奇怪。但我们以前——嗯，算了。我剪了头发，摩金夫人会给我做全新的长袍，还有学生制服——你应该知道摩金吧？”

“是的。”

“我也会有自己的猫头鹰。”德拉科接着说，“所以，你看，我一点也不大惊小怪、婆婆妈妈。”

哈利觉得喉咙发紧：“我从没说过你是。”

有那么一会儿，德拉科很警觉。“好吧，那么——”说到这里，他皱起了眉头。“那么，你就不必提起中间生日、消防员或其他诸如此类的话了，你也不必提起……其他的尴尬的事情。”

“德拉科。”哈利说，但发现自己说不出别的话来。

德拉科又抬了抬下巴。“显然，我已经吸取了教训——千万不要在喝醉的时候和你说话。”

“你当时没喝醉。”哈利说，口气有点粗鲁。

“肯定醉了，”德拉科坚持说，“当我长大后，我变得八面玲珑。我敢打赌我的酒量一定很好。我敢打赌，我每时每刻都在喝酒，而且……”他停顿了一下，显然在为他的故事构思更多的内容。“我有一些政敌，他们试图编造关于我的坏事，但他们不是真的，我只是当面嘲笑他们。就像这样——哈哈哈！”

从霍格沃茨来的哈利对这种假笑很熟悉，所以也感到有点痛苦。“我当时还是个孩子。”他听见自己说。

“啊？我是说，什么？”

“魔药事故。”哈利说，“魔药不小心掉在我身上；然后我变成了一个10岁的孩子。你告诉我这些是因为——你告诉我这是我们的中间生日，你给我做了个蛋糕。我是那个被纵容的人；我是那个被溺爱的人。因为我曾经是孤独的，被忽视的，而你很善良。你在乎我。你妈妈——你不知道——你不知道你妈妈那样做是因为她关心你吗？”

“好吧。”德拉科说，声音显得有些不安，“当然，她关心我。她是我的妈妈。你变成10岁了？”

“没有人认为你是一个啼哭的宝宝。”哈利说，“没有人认为你是——”但他不记得德拉科给自己取的另一个名字了。“魔法界的孩子们，如果他们看到你母亲那么喜欢你，他们会嫉妒你的；他们希望有像你这样的妈妈。”

“显然，他们会嫉妒的。”德拉科说，坐得更直了，“其他妈妈没有我的一半好。”

“是你父亲吗？”哈利说，他似乎控制不住自己，“是你父亲这么叫你吗？”

“父亲？”德拉科严厉地说，“我父亲不会这么说。父亲认为我很聪明。我将变得和他一样重要。我不知道‘药剂顾问’这一行是什么，但它——它可能——它可能是一块垫脚石。它是通往更美好事物的垫脚石；一旦我的职业…腾飞以后，我就会放弃现在这个。它会腾飞的，然后我要做更好的事情。我会在办公桌前处理文件，我会有——我会有8个秘书，每个人都会怕我。还有，我会娶一个**漂亮**的纯血统的女人，我会像爸爸爱妈妈一样爱她。更爱她。我将担任魔法部部长，而且——”

“闭嘴！”

德拉科停住了，他那双可爱的灰色眼睛圆圆的，粉红色的嘴巴嘟成“o”形。

哈利从来没有对一个孩子厉声喝斥过——对泰迪没有，当然对罗丝和雨果也没有。即使他们使他感到沮丧，他也能始终记住他们是孩子，不应该受到严厉的批评。但正是因为德拉科还是个孩子，哈利的内心感到紧张不安，因为德拉科没有意识到他是完美的。定制酊剂店是完美的；他的魔药咨询是完美的；德拉科·马尔福是哈利认识的最好的人之一，而德拉科甚至没有意识到这一点。

也许这解释了斯内普的做法；也许这也解释了佩妮的做法——他们从哈利眼中看到了莉莉。你对一个年轻版本的他毫无头绪，而原来的他对你来说是如此重要，这太痛苦了。

“我说，”德拉科使劲咽了口唾沫，“你没有生气吧？”

“没有。”哈利低沉地说，“我很抱歉。德拉科——我很抱歉。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“如果你才是那个被变成小孩子的人，现在发生了什么？你看起来相当老了。”

哈利深吸了一口气，然后又深吸了一口气。“你想治好它，”他说，语气平静多了。“你需要一种只有我能弄到的成分，所以你发明了一种药剂来交换我们的年龄。”

“听起来不太对。为什么我不能自己买原料呢？”

“它……是傲罗的职务范围。”哈利有点无助地说，不知道该怎么解释。“有……一群非法药剂师；他们共有同一个供应商。这种特殊的成分非常危险，你不知道它被放在哪里……”

德拉科似乎对此非常感兴趣。“某种黑暗的人工制品？”

“不是，”哈利说，“但它非常强大。”

“黑魔法物件可以非常强大。‘黑暗’听起来像是一件坏事，但事实并非如此。这只是一种不同类型的魔法——你知道，就像黑夜不同于白天一样。”

德拉科又在引用了。“魔法不应该用于伤害人。”哈利只能想这么说。他声音里的哽咽使他难以继续说下去。

与此同时，德拉科只是耸耸肩。“牺牲是获得巨大回报的必要条件。”

哈利闭上眼睛。

“我说，”德拉科又说了一遍，“你到底怎么了？”

“没事。”哈利说，尽量不让自己听起来那么疲惫。他用魔杖一挥，把壁炉里的火灭了，他说：“我得去找那种配料了。你呢，你觉得用你的魔杖再施几次魔咒怎么样？正好我要读一遍之前的你给我留下的一些说明。”

“可以吧。”德拉科说，“你有咒语书吗？”

“呃。”客厅里堆满了书，但哈利不知道德拉科有什么，也不知道哪些书适合孩子们看。哈利想起了德拉科给年轻时的自己的那本书，“《给初学者的魔咒》飞来。”

“天啊。”德拉科翻了翻眼睛。“你不是说的威尔比德那本初级魔咒吧？”

德拉科送给小哈利的那本书从书架上飘了过来。“威尔比德”用金字浮雕刻在书上，应该是作者或出版商的名字。

“那是给**初学者**的。”德拉科继续说，声音里透着恼怒。“我五岁的时候就学会了所有这些。”

“啊。”哈利说，手里拿着那本书，感觉有点像十一岁时赫敏嘲笑他没有读过《霍格沃茨，一段校史》。“想看看书架上有没有你喜欢的书吗？”

作为回答，德拉科走到书架前。哈利考虑把最下面那个架子藏起来，里面有德拉科的一些笔记本和相册。既然德拉科已经明确表示，他不怎么喜欢这个商店和这套公寓，那么，一旦发现它是属于他的，那就是另一回事了。然而，到最后，他还是无法让自己如此明目张胆地隐瞒真相，即使是对一个孩子。尤其是对一个孩子。

幸运的是，德拉科从与眼睛平视的架子上开始寻找，似乎在那里找到了几本有趣的书。“这看上去不错，”他说着，掏出一本白色的，书脊上有一个红色的图章。他刚拿下这本就说：“哦！《魔法谍影》！我想看这本！”他又应声拽出一本褪了色的栗色书。“嘿！”然后他跳了起来——真的直接跳到了另一个架子边。“这是——”他从书架上拿下一个摇摇欲坠的灰色书形盒子，打开一看，里面是一本皮质书，边缘是镀金的。当他打开封面时，书页发出了笛声般的柔和音调。“布莱特的《天体音乐》！我一直在**找这个**！还有霍恩利！”德拉科把《天体音乐》和它的盒子塞到书架上的一排书上，又快速地拿起了另一本。

“呃，”哈利说，“那么，我可以把你留在这儿吗？”

“嗯？”德拉科说，“哦！你还有《剑和战马》！完整的一个系列！当然是完整的；现在都是……2012年了吧？”德拉科急切地转向他。“伊吉斯国王打败了术士吗？法恩拉女仆有没有透露过她有媚娃的血统？”

“我……”哈利咳嗽了一声，“我从来没读过那个系列。”

“那你为什么有？”

“我……”

“哦！我想知道你有没有——有！《亚特兰蒂斯的潮汐》！”

“我从来不知道你有多喜欢读书。”哈利有点无助地说。

“哦，是的，我热爱——”德拉科自己打断了自己。“我的意思是，我比较喜欢读书。我——别拿拉文克劳和我开玩笑。你已经说过我最后去了斯莱特林。”

“我不会开玩笑的。”

“不管怎样，我不是什么书呆子。我知道作为一个学者，你的工作是没有前途的。你休想让我老死在大学里，鼻子都伸到故纸堆——《百万算术占卜》！图恩特出版社！”德拉科从书架上抓起另一本书，打开了。这本书的书页把光投射到房间里，发光的形状就像天花板上的投影。“哦，哇！”德拉科喘着气说，“这是曼荼罗符文的笛卡尔几何。”

“酷。”哈利微微一笑，从袖子里抽出魔杖。“呼神护卫。”哈利甚至没有去找脑海中幸福的片段，因为德拉科就站在那里，书上的光照在他脸上，他眼中的惊奇是那么容易就能看出来。银狐猛地伸出哈利魔杖的末端，小跑到德拉科身边，德拉科惊讶地合上了书。哈利一点也不惊讶。自从纳西莎死后，他的守护神就变成了一只狐狸。

“你为什么这么做？”德拉科说，茫然地盯着下面的狐狸。

“我要下楼，去看看那个缺少最后一项原料的魔药。”哈利说，“她陪着你。”

德拉科很快抬头看着他，“是个母狐？”

“是的。”

“我不知道我的守护神是什么样子。能召唤出守护神的巫师很少，但我妈妈能。她的是一条龙。”

哈利保持着淡淡的微笑：“令人印象深刻。”

“比狐狸厉害多了。”德拉科说，“你知道，很多狐狸都是食腐动物。他们甚至不为自己而战，不像龙那样。”

“但是狐狸很聪明。”哈利指出，“而且很坚定。它们必须这样，才能熬过这个冬天。”

“龙可以变成任何样子，”德拉科说。“因为他们是龙。”

“龙保护属于它们的东西。狐狸必须出去寻找它们想要的东西。”

“好吧。”德拉科说着，抬起了鼻子。“我喜欢龙，不喜欢狐狸。”

哈利笑了：“没关系。如果你需要什么，就告诉我的守护神；我就在楼下。”

但德拉科已经在钻研一本封面上有木蚀刻图案的新书，他没有回应。


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是魔药原理介绍。叮铃铃，德拉科魔药小课堂开课啦！

在楼下，哈利重读了德拉科的信——那封充满仇恨的信。

**他那幼稚的以自我为中心——他是多么娇生惯养——他是多么可恨——他的无知——他的偏执——他那扭曲的偏见。我一想到我外甥被他指手画脚，就受不了。**

**他们是我唯一的家人。**

哈利打开成年德拉科留在实验室长凳上的笔记，确认所有的说明都在。第一页是由德拉科整洁的笔迹写下的细致的成分清单，第二页是有关解药的描述，第三页解释了解药是如何起效的，第四页概括了德拉科是如何交换了他们的年龄——他使用了一种自己发明的名为“年龄交换”的魔药。哈利扫了一眼第二页和第三页，确保自己理解了说明，能够按照德拉科说的去做。

把生命之水加到德拉科配制的药剂里之后，解药需要整整12个小时才能成熟，之后必须立刻服用。哈利皱着眉头，把笔记拉得更近一些，以便更仔细地阅读。

**生命之水的作用是移除年龄，而不是增加年龄。把它想象成一只吝啬的龙，囤积年龄。同时，年龄交换魔药提供给你的20年岁月只是暂时的。根据生物统计学的计算，这些岁月仍然属于我，因此在线性时间空间上不会增加你的年龄。**

**当给我服用解药后，生命之水也会试图收集我的年龄，但由于年龄交换魔药的作用，我自己的年龄实际上是不准确的；我比我应该的年纪更年轻。时间是线性的，生命之水也是线性的；所以他必会搜寻我最近的年岁——即我用年龄交换魔药给你的年岁。如果你在附近(我将在下一页进一步解释)，我体内的生命之水将被你体内的多余的年岁所吸引。然而，因为生命之水寻找的是真实的年岁——线性时间意义上的——于是我体内的生命之水将从你体内的生命之水中抽出岁月，而不是试图抽取我通过年龄交换魔药提供给你的年龄。**

**我在年龄交换中魔药添加了一种试剂，一旦你的“真实”年龄被释放，它将检测出你体内正在释放的年龄，这将触发年龄交换，把我自己的年龄还给我。我重新获得的自己的年龄将抵消生命之水的吸引力，导致生命之水会继续去寻找你——直到你的年龄已经全部释放。简而言之，如果我服用了解药，解药将试图从你身上偷走岁月，从而欺骗你体内的生命之水来释放你的年龄；一旦游戏开始，所有的反应都会被抵消。**

**还有另一种理解方式：正常情况下，你体内的生命之水会吸收你的年龄，而我体内的生命之水会吸收我的年龄。然而，年龄的交换使我的生命之水找到了你，而一旦它遇到你，我的生命之水就会吸收你的生命之水囤积的年龄。它们相互抵消。**

老天。

哈利放下笔记本。他摘下眼镜，揉揉眼睛。他因注意力集中而头痛。

德拉科甚至在没有任何可用的样本前提下，分析出了不老泉的具体属性；这本该是神话里才会出现的能力。更重要的是，他做这一切的时候，哈利甚至都没有看见，因为当哈利帮助他的时候，他们主要是在做指示剂和诊断测试。

天啊。哈利一直对德拉科说他是魔药方面的天才，他是认真的，但他从来没有意识到德拉科有这么棒。德拉科本可以写论文的。他**应该**写论文，哈利想象了下成年德拉科会怎么说——**没有人会看一个食死徒写的论文。**然后哈利想起了小德拉科说过的话，有关自己变成一个学者之类的。哈利不知道德拉科有多少事情是因为别人阻止了他才没有做的。

小德拉科假装这对他无关紧要。他假装不想成为一名“厉火消防员”；他假装要结婚；他假装想当魔法部部长。哈利完全没有想到德拉科不会去追求他想要的东西；德拉科努力学习才变得如此擅长魔药。他买下了自己的店面；他自己装修的。他发明了治疗药剂、指示剂溶液等等，但当他最终告诉哈利他想成为什么时，却发现这与魔药无关。

哈利用魔杖轻敲着笔记本，念出了阅读咒。德拉科那成人的声音又一次把成分和笔记念给他听，但哈利不得不在读过第一页之后重新施了一遍咒，因为他已经不再关注内容了，只顾着听声音了。德拉科稚嫩的嗓音又高又甜，但德拉科成人的嗓音使哈利感到痛苦，好像哈利是一架不知怎么调成与德拉科的声音同样频率的乐器。哈利喜欢它。他为自己有多爱它而感到羞愧；这好傻。

哈利在想，还有什么东西是德拉科想要的，却从来没有去争取的。

笔记本的下一页写着一旦实施治疗会有什么结果。哈利希望德拉科一喝下这种魔药，他就会立刻变回原来的年纪。但现实似乎要复杂得多。

**我的所有测试都表明，不老泉并没有逆转作用。因此，导致你失去岁月的魔药是通过自然过程来毫无痛苦地发挥作用。年龄交换同样是无害的，因为它并没有永久地改变我们的真实年龄。然而，我设计的让我们都回到正常年龄的方法，与生命之水的自然作用背道而驰，因此必须谨慎行事，以确保不会造成持久的伤害。**

**我设计的这个解决方案完全依赖于时间的线性性质，试图一下子恢复我们所有的年龄无非是很愚蠢的。我设计了一种治疗方法，使得这种反应每隔一段时间才被引发。每一次都会增加一年的时间——从你体内的生命之水返回给你的“真实”年龄，还有我通过年龄交换给你的一年的时间。然而，因为你——尽管是通过药剂手段——已经是你的真实年龄了，你应该感觉不到影响。而现在还是个小孩子的我每次会增加一岁，其间还有不小的间隔。**

**除了把衰老过程分成一年一年的可操作的几个步骤之外，我设计的治疗方法还应该提供保护，防止衰老以这种方式可能造成的心理和生理伤害。其中一个因素是我在治疗中加入的麻醉剂量，以及轻微的时间延迟。如果使用得当，我年轻时的自己会在一段时间内失去意识，然后在昏迷状态下经历年龄恢复。在无意识状态下持续一段时间(预计3个小时)，他醒来时又老了一岁，对应那一年的记忆将完好无损。**

**不老泉是地球上的一种自然现象，它受地球时间魔力的约束。因此，地球围绕太阳的每一圈(一年，如果你忘了天文学的话)都是生命之水应该认识到的一个强大的时间单位，这就是为什么我设计了这个疗法，让我年轻时的自己每一次长大一岁。创伤性事件可能会延缓年龄增加的过程，但不要因此惊慌。如果年轻时的我没有在某一个步骤中长大一整年，他应该会在下一个步骤中重新获得失去的时间，因为生命之水自然会恢复到年度单位。**

**因为我体内的生命之水会对你体内的生命之水产生反应，所以第一次反应时，你需要在年轻的我身边——不要超过10米。第一个反应会在我们之间建立起一座暂时的桥梁，这意味着我身上的生命之水可能更容易在你身上找到生命之水；每一次反应都会加强这种联系。因此，你我之间的可作用距离半径将不断增长。到他18岁的时候，你应该可以去伦敦的任何地方，而治疗过程不会受到影响；到他25岁的时候，你应该可以去英国的任何地方了。我知道你可能有傲罗的事情要处理，而且很可能有其他的原因你希望保持一定的距离。**

**我提到的时间桥对加强生命之水对你的年龄的控制有负面影响，因为它变得熟悉我体内的生命之水，迫使它年复一年地释放。这意味着我失去意识的时间间隔会越来越长。在他喝下解药后，第一阶段的昏迷几乎立即就会发生。在那之后，下一段时期将是几个小时后。到他18岁的时候，这两段时间的间隔应该接近一天的长度；当我达到正确的年龄时，可能是2-3天。因此，治疗总共需要几个星期。**

哈利确信自己明白了笔记本上的内容后，他查看了德拉科说的应该放着准备好的药剂的那个柜子。它看上去就像德拉科所说的那样：黄褐色的泥状物体装在一个小瓶子里。随着生命之水的加入，它将变成一种能永久恢复哈利和德拉科年龄的解药。

寻找生命之水的第一个地方是仓库，那是含有生命之水的药剂掉在他身上的地方，但哈利不知道在自己不在的时候，德拉科怎么办。成年德拉科曾说过，他希望尽可能少地和安多米达待在一起，但他并没有说过，他不能和安多米达待在一起。

当然，安多米达应该会原谅小德拉科做过或说过的任何事；她可能没有处理他的“扭曲的偏见”的第一手经验，但她有足够多的与她的姐妹相处的经验。她会知道自己将面临什么——但这不是哈利担心的问题。问题不在于安多米达能否原谅德拉科。问题是德拉科能否原谅自己。

哈利看了那封信，不知道德拉科是否可以，哈利想把他从中解救出来。他想把德拉科从一切中拯救出来；他想给小德拉科解药，让他长大，成为记住那些与小哈利·波特相处的美好回忆的人。他想让德拉科长大，成为一个明白他不能被错误禁锢的人。明白自己即使犯了错误也能得到别人的爱，明白正是因为这些错误使得他成为现在的自己，而现在的他值得被爱。

就这一点而言，哈利不愿意把德拉科交给安多米达，但他能想到的仅有的选择是：要么让德拉科一个人呆着，要么把德拉科一起带到仓库去。尽管哈利可以设置监视眼和各种保护措施，带他去仓库还是很危险的。话又说回来，邓布利多一直把哈利置于危险的境地。当哈利想到小德拉科会遭遇什么事时，他纳闷邓布利多是怎么能狠心做到的。邓布利多一定有他的理由，然而哈利确信，成年德拉科永远不会那样做。安多米达可能会。赫敏不会。德拉科因为哈利坐出租车而发狂，哈利开始怀疑邓布利多并不是一个好榜样。

这意味着要让德拉科一个人呆着。哈利对这个选择也不是特别兴奋，但这似乎是最可行的。哈利开始做准备。首先，他检查了定制酊剂店和德拉科公寓的防护咒。他们在格里莫广场遭遇万斯时，德拉科的担心是对的；如果万斯——或者说是萨维奇，因为她在傲罗办公室见过他们俩——认为哈利知道魔药和它的非法供应商的事，看到德拉科和哈利在一起，他们也会试图让德拉科闭嘴。但万斯和萨维奇都没来，德拉科的防护咒也很正常。哈利自己又加了一层，感觉他的魔法和德拉科的魔法混合在一起，这让他的脚趾都蜷曲了起来。

接着，他猫头鹰了安多米达，让她知道发生了什么事。哈利已经把她和防护咒联系起来，这样万一出了什么事，她就能知道。哈利明确表示，除非防护有异常，或者她在三小时内没有收到哈利的回音，否则不要来找德拉科。哈利不觉得他去仓库的时间会长于三个小时。最后，剩下的就是给德拉科施保护咒了。


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白色情人节加更~

哈利移形换影到了楼上，发现德拉科蜷在印花椅子里，腿上放着三本书。其他的书堆得到处都是，哈利想起了成人德拉科在学习魔药时，胳膊肘旁放着热气腾腾的茶的样子。哈利忍不住想看看德拉科是否发现了相册，但哈利一眼就看出，德拉科不仅没有发现相册，似乎也没有翻过第一个书架。哈利的守护神在德拉科的脚边蜷缩成一个球，看上去很困。噼啪声并不小，但德拉科甚至没有抬头看。

“我得离开一段时间。”哈利说，尽量让自己听起来好像他没有什么特别的地方要去，而且把德拉科单独留下，他也不会有什么危险。

也许他不需要这么麻烦，因为德拉科什么也没说。也许他根本没听见。

“德拉科。”哈利说。

“嗯。”德拉科说。小小的嗡嗡声听起来根本不像一个问题。

哈利越来越近。“我需要离开一会儿。”

德拉科又翻了一页。

“德拉科。”哈利说，声音大了许多，现在离德拉科很近了。

“没必要大喊大叫。”德拉科说，头也没离开书本。

“我得走了。”哈利说。

“知道了。”德拉科说。

在这场谈话中，狐狸伸展起来，抖了抖身子打了个呵欠。现在它站在那里瞪着哈利，似乎在指责他。德拉科根本不看他，让哈利想起了露丝。当她生罗恩或赫敏的气时，她就完全不跟他们说话了。“我做错了什么吗？”哈利终于不知所措地问。

德拉科翻开了新的一页。

**“德拉科！”**

“天！”德拉科跳了起来，然后回头看着他。“什——怎么了？”

“你为什么——”**不理我**，哈利想说，但又想起了泰迪，而不是露丝。泰迪生气的时候大叫。然而，当他在听音乐的时候，他会忽略所有人。哈利知道，这不是恶意的。他只是把世界的其他部分都关掉了。**这就是青少年**，安多米达如是说。德拉科十一岁了，但也许你十一岁的时候也这样。哈利没有多少应对普通的青少年的经验，只好相信安多米达的说法。

“你需要什么吗？”德拉科小心翼翼地在书里放了一张书签，就像他成年后经常做的那样。“你本来可以直说的。”

哈利真想说点什么。他一直在等着德拉科注意他。哈利咽了口唾沫，想起他不想让德拉科担心。“我得离开一段时间，我想对你施几个保护咒，在我不在的时候保护你的安全。”

德拉科转了转眼睛，又伸手去拿他的书。“梅林的毒菌，我不是七岁的小孩。”

“这能让我更安心。”

“安心什么？”德拉科开始皱起眉头。“喂，你上哪儿去？”

“我需要一种特殊的成分来治愈你。”

“那个黑暗成分？”德拉科把书放在一边，看上去很感兴趣。“你上哪儿去？是什么成分？”

哈利总有一天要把这一切解释清楚，因为解药显然是给德拉科的，而不是他。“生命之水。”哈利说。

“从不老泉那儿来的？”德拉科跳了起来，“他们已经找到了吗？有人找到它了？你必须——不，等等，不要告诉任何人。你知道那会使我们变得多么富有吗？它可以让我们出名。我们会变得——”德拉科似乎在寻找一个词——**“****有影响力。”**

“我不会卖的，德拉科。我要用它来治你的病。”

“但是你知道它在哪儿吗？”德拉科急切地说，“是在加勒比海吗？我听说是在加勒比海。你要去加勒比海吗？我想去加勒比海！美洲有很多不一样的咒语，你知道，他们有椰子——”

“我不去加勒比海。”哈利说，“我想我提到的那个供应商可能把一些生命之水走私进了伦敦的一个仓库，我得去看看是不是在那里。”

“一个仓库？这似乎不是很令人兴奋。”德拉科失望地抱起双臂。“他是黑巫师吗？强大的黑巫师？”

“我不知道供应商是谁。”哈利说，“我只知道，有些人可能知道了我们发现了生命之水的事，但他们不想让我们找到它。”

“所以会有危险。”德拉科若有所思地说。

哈利已经看出德拉科的小脑袋在思考了。他的眼睛里有那种熟悉的光芒——那是成年后哈利递给他一种新魔药时他会有的，是德拉科在他变小时有的，是他正在为自己的成年生活发明一些新东西时会有的。哈利也认出了他在学校里的那副表情——每当马尔福给哈利或他的朋友们制造新的麻烦时，他总是那副表情。“德拉科，”哈利说，“你不能和我一起去。”

“我为什么要？你刚才说——”德拉科的眼睛微微睁大了，然后他打了个响指，就像他认出哈利时那样。“但我32岁了！我敢打赌，我干过各种各样危险的事情，是不是！因为我很聪明，知道怎么对付它们。”

哈利意识到，如果不是哈利提示他，德拉科根本不会有这个想法。明知进入一个危险的情况从来都不是小德拉科的乐趣。确切地说，这也不是哈利的，只是他一次也没有被吓住。

“我敢打赌我**会**跟你一起去。”德拉科继续说，“我敢说我是个全能的帮手。”

“你是。”哈利说。“你帮了我大忙。但德拉科，你只记得十一岁的时候念过的咒语。如果我们遇到任何想阻止我们获得生命之水的人，你可能会受伤。”

德拉科张开嘴，似乎想了想，然后闭上了嘴。他撅起嘴唇，前额因沉思而皱起。“那么，你呢？”过了一会儿，他问道。“既然我经常帮你，你不需要别人帮你吗？我敢打赌，你认识的人都没有我一半聪明——”

“的确。”哈利打断了他的话。

德拉科的胸脯鼓了起来。他看起来很高兴。

“所以我不能拿你冒险。”哈利说，“如果11岁的你受伤了，我就再也没有32岁的你来帮助我了。”

“我是你最好的朋友。”德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，“我想你不会想失去我吧。”

“我绝对不想。”

德拉科仍然显得很高兴，但他的目光落了下来。他斜视着哈利，又一次假装没在看他。“你会很难过吗？”

“会。”

“你会……再找别人帮你做傲罗的工作吗？”

“没有别人了。”

“我想也没有。”德拉科说，“你可能……”他慢慢地说，“我想你会哭得很厉害的。”

哈利不知道该说什么，因为他一般并不会哭。邓布利多死的时候，他几乎没有哭，但话说回来，他也没有多少机会哭。“可能吧。”哈利姗姗来迟地说，因为这样回答仿佛可以说服德拉科乖乖留在这里。“我……我从来没有……”哈利咽了口唾沫，“我从没告诉过你，你对我有多重要。”

“现在，别对我垂涎欲滴了。”德拉科咳嗽了几声，转过身去。“但是，”他补充道，“你现在可以告诉我了。你说多么——我是说，”他接着说，声音听起来有点古怪，“如果我活不下去了，你怎么办？”

哈利盯着他，德拉科紧张的小后背。他的耳尖是红色的，哈利并不知道德拉科在问什么，但他肯定德拉科自己也不知道他在问什么。早些时候，德拉科问他成年后的自己是否和哈利一起睡觉的时候，哈利能确信他不明白，但这次似乎不同了。德拉科想知道哈利是否喜欢他，但这似乎仍然让他感到尴尬。可能是卢修斯不鼓励任何与同性恋有关的事情，他也不被允许讨论相关的情感。

“非常，”是哈利脑子里唯一能想到的回答，“我非常在乎你。”

“可是，你……”德拉科略微转向哈利，目光又从眼角转了出来。他的脸上泛起了不规则的阵阵红晕。“你喜欢别的男孩吗——你还有别的朋友吗？”他急急忙忙地说，“你像喜欢我一样喜欢他们吗？”

哈利低头看着德拉科，他明亮的眼睛，浓密的白金色头发。“我从未像喜欢你那样喜欢过任何人。”哈利说，声音有点沙哑。“我想我从来没有。”

德拉科的脸更红了，他又转过身去。“好吧，”他说，声音里透着深深的不安。然后他什么也没说。哈利第一次意识到，和一个十一岁的孩子谈论他对一个成年人的感觉可能是不合适的，即使那个成年人和十一岁的孩子是同一个人。也许尤其是因为他们是同一个人。

“德拉科，”哈利说，“我想对你施些防护咒。”

“不要。”德拉科走了。

“德拉科。”哈利又说了一遍，走近了一些。“我不是那个意思，”他说道。但他确实是那个意思。他不知道如何结束。

“我不在乎你是否在乎我。”德拉科说，“我一点也不在乎你。”

哈利惊讶地张大了嘴巴。“德拉科？”

“我不认识你，是吗？”德拉科转过身来，“我甚至不知道当我遇到你时是否会喜欢你。也许——也许你告诉我的一切都不是真的！”

德拉科听起来并不生气。相反，他听起来很害怕。

“我只有十一岁！”德拉科继续说，仿佛在揣摩哈利的心思。“我还什么都没做呢。我不必成为你的朋友。”

“是，”哈利平静地表示同意，“你不必这么做。”

“我什么都不用做！**我什么都没做。**你不能强迫我。”

“我不会。”

“等我到了霍格沃茨，我就不理你了。我要和其他人交朋友——妈妈和爸爸会喜欢的人。他们不会喜欢你的。我也不喜欢你。”

“好吧。”哈利说，他觉得喉咙发紧。

“我永远不会喜欢你。我会离你远远的。然后——然后我会成为魔法部部长。”德拉科又补充道，“你会知道的。你会发现我根本就不喜欢你。”

哈利等待着，但德拉科显然已经说完了。“我现在能给你施那些保护咒吗？”又过了一会儿，哈利问。

“但是，”德拉科的肩膀松了下来，“你没听见吗？我刚才说了什么？”

“我听见了。我仍然希望你是安全的。”

“但是我说过——我说过我不在乎。关于你的事。”

“没关系。”哈利说，“我也常常以为如此。”

“真的吗？”德拉科瞪大了眼睛。

“是的，”哈利说，“这对我来说无所谓。我还在乎你。”

“哦。”德拉科上气不接下气地说。然后他直起身子，挺起胸膛。他脸上的红晕开始消失了。“那——那好吧。”他重复着哈利的话，“我是说……”他拍了拍手，“**你**爱怎么想就怎么想。我希望——嗯……”他显得对过去的每一刻都很满意，接着又说：“好吧，我长大后要谨慎一些。爸爸是这么说的。谨慎意味着你永远不会让任何人知道你在想什么。”

“是的，”哈利同意道，“你很谨慎。”

“对，明白了吗？”德拉科又抬起下巴。“爸爸说我可以很谨慎。妈妈怕我做不到。”

“嗯，”哈利说。“你已经做到了。”

“是的。我可能是你认识的最谨慎的人。我打赌你根本不知道我的感受。”

“我的确不知道。”

“我完全是个谜。”德拉科高兴地说，“我……很神秘。”

“你的确很神秘。”

德拉科整理着自己的头发，他的鼻子高高扬起，露出幸福的微笑。哈利的心都碎了。

“我现在可以为你施保护咒了吗？”他问道，尽量不让自己听上去很沮丧。

“我想可以吧。”德拉科轻松地说。“如果你一定要的话。”

“我必须。”哈利说着，抽出了魔杖。

当哈利开始施法时，德拉科退缩了，哈利试着让咒语变得更温和，把保护咒像温暖柔软的东西一样一层层裹在德拉科身上。他不确定德拉科是不是因为某种原因而害怕受到伤害——德拉科已经告诉他的关于卢修斯的事情，听起来卢修斯并不像是会用魔杖指着他儿子的人，但这些事情你永远不会知道。与此同时，德拉科的眼睛闪闪发亮；他嘴唇微微张开，注视着哈利魔杖的移动。

“好了。”哈利说着，收起了魔杖。“完成了。”

当德拉科瞥了一眼他的手和脚时，那种被施了魔法的表情消失了，仿佛他能看到它们身上的魔力。“没有人想要杀我，是吗？”他问，声音里有一点颤抖。

“没有，”哈利说。“这只是额外的预防措施。我的守护神将与你同在。”

“哦。”德拉科吃了一惊，低头看了看那只狐狸，它大部分时间都在搔耳后，毫无兴趣地看着他们。

“好了。”哈利说着放下了魔杖。“我不会离开很久——”

“也许你还是应该带个人一起去。”德拉科突然说道，目光从狐狸身上移到哈利身上，“也许你应该带走——没有其他傲罗吗？毕竟你得照顾我。或者——我父亲可以和你一起去。他很擅长魔法。还有黑魔法。也许我们可以——”

“我会没事的。”哈利微微一笑，说道。

“但。”德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，哈利看得出他很矛盾。哈利还记得，他曾因为长大后的自己没有和德拉科成为更好的朋友而生过气。而德拉科担心的恰恰相反。

“没事的。”然后哈利幻影显形了。德拉科身上裹着那么多层防护咒，他打个喷嚏哈利都会知道。


	42. Chapter 42

一切顺利。

哈利先幻影显形到格里莫广场，取来隐形衣。穿上后，他幻影显形到科尔维尔路仓库外的街上。哈利仍然披着隐形衣，他启动了那个监视眼。当他看到仓库里似乎没有人时，他赶紧朝那里走去。

在实验室里，哈利找到了他打翻魔药时放在下面的那个柜子。碎玻璃被移走了；他用作门钥匙的硬币不见了。一定是在哈利变小后不久走进实验室的那个人发现了它们。

找出生命之水比哈利想象的要容易得多，主要是因为生命之水就在他身上的药剂旁边的柜子里。哈利通过德拉科提供的一种诊断咒确认这是生命之水后，拿出一瓶。然后他把防护咒投射到监视眼上，这样他就能看到是否有人进出房间。

刚刚完成，他就幻影移形，希望没有人发现他的存在。

*

哈利幻影移形回到定制酊剂店中，脱下隐形衣，德拉科高举魔杖跑下楼梯。银狐在他身后紧追不舍。“谁！谁在那里！我会火焰熊熊！”

“德拉科。”哈利说，德拉科冲进了房间。“是我……哈利。”

“哦。”德拉科撞到了实验室的一条长凳上，身子在那儿摇摆着，似乎还想往前冲。“那么，你……你还好吧？”

”德拉科。”哈利从实验室的长凳周围走出来，注意到德拉科的脸色非常苍白。“我没事。”

“没有人攻击你？”德拉科看上去还是要摔倒。

“没有人攻击我。”哈利肯定地说，又向前迈了一步。

德拉科一定是误会了，因为他扑向了哈利。“我以为黑巫师会来找我。”他说着，紧紧抓住哈利的长袍：“我以为麻瓜会抓到我的。”

“麻瓜怎么会伤害你呢？”哈利问，低头困惑地看着德拉科。

“他们发明了机械武器，”德拉科说，“因为他们没有魔法。他们有原子弹。它的云是由蘑菇——真菌的雾气构成的。他们杀了整个城镇。他们把它整个消灭了。也不是一个小镇。它有牛津那么大。然后他们又做了一次。”

“德拉科。”哈利又说。他试图把德拉科从他身上扯下来，但德拉科一定又误解了他的动作，因为他把脸更用力地贴在哈利的胸口上。哈利想起了德拉科在他认为哈利处于危险之中时是如何抱着他的，他搂住了德拉科。他当时并没有真正意识到，德拉科这么做是因为他吓坏了，而触摸哈利让他感觉好多了。“麻瓜不会向你扔炸弹的。”哈利说。

“但是他们可以。”德拉科说，终于松了口气。“或者他们可以朝你开一枪。”

**我以为你不关心我，**哈利想说，但这显然不是真的。自从哈利走了以后，德拉科已经不知怎的使自己进入了一种相当紧张的状态，哈利认为他应该预料到这一点，只是他不明白他怎么能预料到。德拉科在学校里似乎总是很激动，但哈利认为这只是因为德拉科恨他，而不是因为他有太多难以控制的强烈感情。“我不会受到麻瓜的威胁。”哈利一边说，一边抚摸着德拉科的头发。

“我不是那个意思。”德拉科急忙说，“你是我的朋友。我是说，当我长大了——当我们长大了，你是我的朋友。”

“是的。”

“还有，”德拉科抬起头看着哈利，“你不会认为我是个怪胎吧？”

哈利退了一步，把手从德拉科的头发里抽出来。“谁告诉你的？”

“没人。”德拉科说，“我只是不想让你认为我是。”

“我不会的。”哈利说，“谁告诉你的？是你爸爸吗？”

“我的爸爸？”德拉科猛地把自己从哈利身边拉开，整个小脸都皱在一起。“你为什么总认为爸爸会对我说坏话？”

哈利不知道说什么好。

“我爸爸是最棒的。你难道不知道——”德拉科打断了他的话，说出了一连串的话。“我想你根本不知道，”他最后说，“你没有爸爸，是吗？”

德拉科几乎在整个霍格沃茨都对哈利说过这样的话。哈利一直以为德拉科是在取笑他，但现在他想知道有多少次是因为德拉科根本不理解没有爸爸是什么感觉。“没有。”哈利只说了一句，“我没有爸爸。”

“哦，这样。”德拉科挺直了身子，“让我告诉你吧——父亲不会侮辱你的。他们教你如何变聪明，如何施魔法，如何在生活中出人头地。他们什么都知道——好吧，反正我爸爸知道。他知道我不是怪物，他甚至教我如何避免让别人认为我是怪物。”

哦。哈利的心在胸口痛苦地抽搐着。

“你知道，有些人是没有脑子的。”德拉科装出那种慢吞吞的腔调，又翘起了鼻子——也许他觉得很有信心，现在他要把卢修斯·马尔福爸爸是什么样子的教给哈利。显然，他忘记了麻瓜原子弹的事，卢修斯可能也教过他。“如果你——如果你做了某些事，他们会朝你扔鲟鱼（cast sturgeons），所以你不会去做。你要谨慎，这样你才能出人头地。”

“鲟鱼？”

“一种鱼，”德拉科说。“这是一个俗语。‘他们会朝你扔鲟鱼’，这意味着他们不友好。”

哈利终于意识到，德拉科的意思是，诽谤（cast aspersions）。他吞咽着。“如果——如果你真的想做某事呢？即使，嗯……人们可能会扔鱼。”

“鲟鱼。”德拉科说，显得很傲慢。事实上，他看起来就像要开始用脚打拍子了。

“没错，”哈利说。“如果你想做一些重要的事情呢？比别人对你友好不友好更重要。”

“你根本没明白，”德拉科说，“可能是因为你没有爸爸——我猜你有个让你成名的妈妈是件好事。别人对你好不好并不重要，重要的是你能否获得成功。如果没有人喜欢你，你就不能成功。”

“可是……”哈利又咽了一口唾沫，“做真实的自己呢？”

“梅林的毒菌。你这是什么意思？”

“就是，”哈利说，因为他不知道怎样才能赢得一个与十一岁孩子的争论。见鬼，他不确定他能否能说服一个成年人。“如果你不能做你自己，即使你成功了，这真的重要吗？如果你不能做你想做的事？”

德拉科翻了个白眼：“别犯傻了。如果你没有领先，你就不能做你自己。你就不能做你想做的事——你将住在一间简陋的小屋里，没有钱，每个人都会去投鲟鱼。那你怎么可能是你自己呢？一旦你成功了，你就可以做你自己。梅林，我很担心你，没有父母教你这种事。我一定给过你一些指导吧？”德拉科显得很高兴，他继续说：“我保护过你，是吗？有点像文斯和格雷。”

哈利忍不住了：“你把克拉布和高尔放在你的羽翼下？”

“我得这么做，难道不是吗？他们不能靠自己交朋友。文斯几乎不识字。还有谁能帮助他们？”

哈利知道他应该停下来，但他不能。“为什么要帮助他们？难道不应该让他们自生自灭吗？”

德拉科皱起了眉头：“那我还算是一个好朋友吗？”

“嗯。”哈利低声说，一种温暖的感觉传遍了他的胸膛，那就是疼痛的地方。“不是。”

“除此之外，”德拉科说，“他们必须干得很出色，是不是？我们纯血统的人必须团结在一起，否则杂种狗就会占领地球。”

温暖的感觉突然消失了。“别用那个词。”

“什么？杂种？”德拉科耸了耸肩。“我还没说另一个M开头的词呢。你不会是一个胆小鬼吧？你不是个格兰芬多吗？”

“我得配解药了。”哈利感到一阵恶心，转身离开了。当他到达实验室时，他把生命之水放在了实验台上，但当德拉科投入他的怀抱时，他几乎完全忘记了这一点。哈利走回那瓶水旁，努力告诉自己这不是德拉科真实的想法。

这些都是德拉科被教导的，就像孩子们被教导说有圣诞老人一样。孩子们相信圣诞老人并不是因为有证据，而是因为他们信任的人说圣诞老人是真的。马尔福信任的某个人把这些话告诉了他，他把这些话作为他的世界的基础，但这不是真实的德拉科。事实并非如此。哈利在德拉科成长的过程中看到了这一点——他是一个帮助傲罗、爱母亲、爱泰迪的人，一个总是自己战斗、为自己犯下的错误赎罪的人。德拉科并不是真的相信这些事情；他不会的。

但听了还是会伤心。


	43. Chapter 43

银狐蜷着尾巴坐在那里，抬头用会意的目光望着哈利。她可能会和德拉科的小鹿相处得很好，哈利想，然后挥手让守护神消失。

“要我帮忙吗？”德拉科问道，大摇大摆地走到摆有生命之水的那张实验室工作台。“我很擅长魔药。我正说什么呢？你知道的。我敢打赌我也会在魔药这方面帮你的。我们是西弗勒斯最喜欢的学生吗？”

“你肯定是。”哈利说着，把一张羊皮纸和羽毛笔拉了过来。“我得赶紧写个便条。”

“给谁的？”

“实际上，你可以帮忙。”哈利说，希望能转移德拉科的注意力。因为这时哈利正在给安多米达写信。哈利挥舞着魔杖呼唤海洛伊丝，说道：“你可以喂一下猫头鹰。”

“猫头鹰？”

过了一会儿，海洛伊丝拍着翅膀从楼梯上下来了。“哦，我的天哪。”德拉科喘着气说，“一只雕鸮！”

海洛伊丝似乎认出了年轻时的德拉科，径直朝他飞来，降落在他的肩膀，德拉科踉踉跄跄地退了几步。“哇哦，”德拉科说，但海洛伊丝只是用她的喙弄乱了德拉科的头发。“她在干什么？”德拉科整理着他的头发，问道。

“她喜欢你。”哈利说。

“嗯，”德拉科说，“我不确定我是否喜欢她——哎哟！”海洛伊丝用嘴轻轻地啄他的耳朵。

“试试抚摸她。”

“我会的，只要她别再**咬我了**。”德拉科试探性地把手搭在胸前，举到对面的肩膀上，轻轻地碰了碰她的翅膀。

海洛伊丝轻轻地发出一声满意的声音，德拉科抬起头来望着哈利，看他是否注意到了德拉科的成功。

哈利笑了。“她很喜欢你。”

德拉科轻轻笑起来。

“她的点心挂在那个袋子里，就挂在窗户旁边的架子上。”哈利说，主要是因为德拉科需要一两分钟的时间，才能把海洛伊丝扛在肩上走过去，这样哈利就有时间把给安多米达的便条写完。

哈利一写完，就把它交给了德拉科和海洛伊丝。海洛伊丝正高兴地从德拉科手里抢东西吃。“她真的很喜欢我。”德拉科抬头望着哈利，急切地说。

“是的。”哈利把纸条绑在海洛伊丝的腿上。

“我想继续喂她。”德拉科说。

“她回来时你可以喂她。”哈利说，“好了，海洛伊丝，该走了。”

他们把猫头鹰送走了，德拉科跟着哈利回到长凳上，上面放着生命之水。想到万一瓶子破了该有多可怕，哈利又想到了一个让德拉科去做的事情。“这是长大后的你留给我的说明。”哈利说着，把笔记本递给了德拉科。

“我以为你不想让我看的。”德拉科已经拿起了笔记本，好奇地看着它。

“我只是想找个机会读一下，明白到底发生了什么。“哈利希望德拉科忘了还有一封信。他不可能让小德拉科看到这封信。“这就是让你长大的解药。”哈利指着德拉科手里的笔记本说，“所以你现在应该读一读。”

幸运的是，德拉科似乎被笔记本分散了注意力，他走到窗前阅读。哈利拿出德拉科的一个分度瓶，开始准备把最后一种成分加到德拉科的魔药里——还有他自己的魔药里。

德拉科准备的药剂是一种有点恶心的黄褐色，但当哈利加入了生命之水后，它突然变成了暴风骤雨般的蓝色，整个混合物开始打转。根据他的笔记，德拉科预料到了这一点。哈利不知道德拉科怎么能预测出他从未配制过的魔药的颜色，但哈利还是松了一口气。哈利打开实验室工作台下面的柜子，把魔药放进去，锁上了柜子。不幸的是，药剂必须在服用前放置12小时直到成熟。为了安全起见，他把其余的生命之水锁在了另一个柜子里。

这个最重要的任务完成了，哈利感到一阵如释重负的感觉——紧接着是一阵饥饿。他恢复到正常年龄后就没吃过东西，这意味着德拉科也没吃过东西。饥饿的浪潮变成了恐慌的浪潮，哈利意识到他现在要对德拉科负全部责任，大多数孩子都不喜欢自己吃饭。难怪德拉科对出租车那件事反应过激；照顾孩子很糟糕。

“德拉科。”哈利说，走到德拉科在窗边看书的地方。

德拉科没有回应。

一时间，哈利完全相信德拉科是饿晕了，但他又想起了德拉科上次读书时被哈利打断时的样子。“德拉科。”哈利更大声地说。

“这听起来很可怕。”德拉科说。

哈利想到了原子弹和卢修斯·马尔福的镇压——在他儿子面前表现得和蔼可亲——还有德拉科显然瞧不起年轻时的自己。哈利惊慌失措，竭力想记起德拉科是不是在笔记本里说过那些可怕的话——可是没有，只是在信里。“什么很可怕？”

“这所谓的解药！”

“哦。”哈利说。

“要持续**好几个星期**！”

“只是几个星期。”

德拉科问：“为什么我要设计这么可怕的东西？”

“他已经尽力了。”

“他的尽力看起来就像一坨垃圾。”

**别那样说他，**哈利真想发火，但这不公平。“他尽量使它不那么痛苦。”哈利说。

“这听起来并不是没有痛苦的。也许我们需要第二种意见。我妈妈说要多听听别人的意见。”

“这是你的看法。这是现有最好的方案了，因为你是世界上最好的魔药大师。”

德拉科看上去似乎是心中对痛苦的厌恶与他的傲慢在交战。“西弗勒斯呢？”他最后说，“我跟他谈过了吗？”

“斯内普教授死了。”

“什么？”德拉科震惊地说，“他是怎么死的？”

“他为他所爱的人而死。”

德拉科似乎在考虑这件事。“他爱别人？我想他可能是……呃。”他的眼睛迅速移开，然后站了起来。“但是爸爸妈妈喜欢他。他们不认为他是个坏影响。不像霍格沃茨的校长。你知道霍格沃茨的校长从来没有结过婚吗？”

“是的。”哈利小心地说，“这我知道。”

“妈妈说……她说我们应该同情他——西弗勒斯。因为他没有家庭。她说他从来没有结过婚，因为他是个书呆子。他找不到爱他的人。你知道，没有家庭是世界上最糟糕的事情。但是——”德拉科咬着嘴唇，垂下了眼睛。“但，你知道的。对吧。”

“没关系。”哈利说，因为德拉科不是想嘲笑他，也不是想添油加醋。“我有朋友。”

德拉科瞪大了眼睛。“像我这样的朋友？”

“像你这样的朋友。”

“西弗勒斯是我们的朋友。”德拉科说，似乎很困扰，“我敢打赌他一定会成功地让治疗过程毫无痛苦。”

哈利终于明白了，德拉科在害怕。“一切都会好起来的。”他说。他实验性地把手放在德拉科的肩上。“长大后的你如此安排，所以大部分时间你都是昏迷的。”

“我并不想失去知觉。”德拉科暴躁地说。

“对不起。”哈利说，“会没事的。”

“可是你怎么知道？”

“因为我就在你身边。”

德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。“你会吗？”

“当然，我会的。”哈利说着把手从德拉科的肩上移开。“来吧。你不饿吗？”

“哦，”德拉科说，看上去饥饿对他来说是一个全新的概念，但仍然很有趣。“我想——是的，我可以吃点。”

“你想吃点什么？”

“嗯……”德拉科进一步考虑了一下，脸上的痛苦渐渐消失了。“我们去悬浮僧餐厅好吗？”

“呃，”哈利说。

德拉科开始显得很兴奋，显然已经把对治疗的恐惧抛之脑后。“我想，一旦我们掌握了能到大洋彼岸的幻影显形，我们就会经常去法国和比利时吃午饭，但现在我觉得我们最好放松一下。不过，你应该换衣服。制服不可能是合适的装束。”

哈利试着想象一个11岁的孩子说“合适的装束”，但他做不到。在某些方面，德拉科和十一岁时的赫敏惊人地相似，只是她从来没有说过要去法国或比利时，而悬浮僧餐厅是哈利知道的最高档的餐厅之一。“恐怕，”哈利说，一边努力想该怎么说，“我们不应该出去。”

“因为我是个孩子？哦，好吧。”德拉科皱起了眉头，“我想我的政敌会用它来让我难堪。”

“我们去厨房看看有什么吃的怎么样？”他们上楼来到厨房，哈利开始打开德拉科的橱柜。他不知道如何做一顿像德拉科为他做的那样美味的午餐，他从来没有花时间学习过许多家庭魔法。“你曾经做过一份鸡肉沙拉。”哈利说，觉得鸡肉沙拉应该比较好做，“你喜欢这个吗？”

德拉科跟着他进了厨房，做了个鬼脸。“我讨厌沙拉。你管这叫厨房吗？”

“这是我最喜欢的厨房。”哈利说，因为它的确是。他也喜欢莫丽的厨房，但这间厨房很小，很舒适，而且通常里面都有德拉科在。“来块三明治怎么样？”

“我想要法式热吐司。”德拉科说着打开一个抽屉，看了看里面的东西。

“那是什么？”

德拉科抬头看了哈利一眼，吓了一跳：“一种三明治。”

“里面有什么？”

“嗯，我不知道。”德拉科说着，没有关上第一个抽屉，就移到了下一个抽屉。“问问家养小精灵。”

“火鸡怎么样？”哈利说，“我知道怎么做。”

德拉科做了个鬼脸。“不，谢谢。”

哈利试着回想德拉科为年轻时的哈利做的食物。他年轻的时候一定很喜欢吃鱼子酱和松露，即使他想象自己成年后整天都在吃鱼子酱和松露。“咖哩？”哈利说。

德拉科在厨房里转来转去，打开所有的抽屉，把东西拿出来，放在那里。“我不喜欢咖喱。”他对着开罐器皱着眉头说。也许他从来没见过。一定是德拉科在魔法限制期间留下的。

也许德拉科之前针对哈利调整了口味，做了更多他认为小孩子会喜欢的普通菜。也许年轻的德拉科习惯吃很时髦的东西，只是哈利没有多少做时髦东西的经验。“干酪奶油沙司？”哈利建议道，因为至少它有个好听的名字，而且他知道他能做。

“我不喜欢。”这时，德拉科已经打开了厨房里所有的抽屉，毫无兴趣地望着里面。现在他俯身向窗外望去。

“你为什么不提点建议呢？”哈利说，尽量不让自己感到不耐烦。

德拉科把头伸出窗外。“圣诞节我们会吃烤肉。”

哈利看了看橱柜，里面有鸡肉、面粉、糖、面包和各种各样的蔬菜。“那要花好几个小时才能煮好。”他说，因为即使他能把鸡肉做出来，剩下的也没用。

“哦。”德拉科说。

在他的一生中，哈利想不出还有什么东西是他知道怎么做的。“威灵顿牛排。”哈利暗示道，因为是马尔福做的，尽管哈利肯定他做不出来。

“我不喜欢那些。”

“那我想我不能做你想做的任何东西，”哈利说，失去了耐心，“除非是炸鱼和薯条。”

德拉科的眼睛转了一圈，嘴巴张得大大的。“鱼和薯条吗！”

哈利转身看看橱柜。“我们吃火鸡三明治吧。”

“你是说——像破釜酒吧里的鱼和薯条吗？”

哈利又转向德拉科，他站在那里，一双大眼睛里流露着掩饰不住的渴望。

“我不介意。”德拉科说，然后咽了口唾沫，“我的意思是。破釜酒吧简直是太破旧了，是不是？他们甚至让麻瓜进来。但有一次，我透过窗户看到有人在吃炸鱼和薯条，而且看起来很——好吧，我想我可以……我能忍受。如果不得不的话。”

哈利低头看着他。“你从来没有吃过鱼和薯条吗？”

“我们总是吃鱼，但是——不是那样的。我和贝拉阿姨吃过一次薯片。妈妈没有——它很油腻，不是吗？”德拉科满怀希望地问。

“是的。”哈利慢慢地说，开始觉得自己误解了整个谈话。“非常油腻。”

“就这个吧。”德拉科不小心勾了一下肩膀。“如果这就是你能做的。”

哈利忍住笑意。“我当然能做。”


	44. Chapter 44

吃晚饭时，海洛伊丝回来了，德拉科离开了桌子，因为他想摸摸她。他没有再回到饭桌上，于是哈利把德拉科的盘子收拾干净了。

等哈利洗完盘子，他发现德拉科似乎完全沉浸在阅读中。哈利把他的守护神留给了德拉科，去楼下查看魔药的状态。魔药似乎没有问题，所以哈利重新回到楼上，在壁炉里又点了一堆火。想到安多米达说过的关于德拉科和壁炉的事，哈利又施了几个颜色咒语，打开笔记本又读了一遍。他想确保自己明白治愈的方法，但他发现自己主要是在看德拉科的笔迹。一切都很整洁，很精确。很克制。

德拉科肯定没有哈利想象的那么专心，因为过了一会儿，他合上书，走到沙发前。“那本书上说，要整整12个小时，解药才能成熟。”德拉科坐在沙发上，对着笔记本的方向点了点头。“我想这意味着我们必须留在这里。你从来没说过这是哪儿。它不属于西弗勒斯，是不是？”

“不，”哈利说，“这是一个商店。一家声誉很好的商店。我想是最好的商店。它可以定做魔药。”

“那一定很贵。”德拉科赞同地说。

“我想是的。”哈利说着，合上了笔记本，“我们来这里是为了研究治疗方法。”

“我想我是需要配料。”德拉科听起来不太感兴趣，哈利也没有纠正他。“那本书。德拉科听起来有些不安，又朝笔记本点了点头。“我词汇量很大，不是吗？”

“我告诉你。”哈利为了让自己安心，把笔记本放在旁边的桌子上。“你很聪明。”

“我……”德拉科盯着炉火。他似乎鼓起勇气，转向哈利。“你认为我是个书呆子吗？”

哈利不知道德拉科到底是什么感觉，也不知道他的父母会鼓励他去感受什么，他试着小心地说话。“有一点。”

“可我还是进了斯莱特林。”德拉科急忙说，“不是拉文克劳。”

“你肯定在斯莱特林。”哈利安慰地说，“分院帽几乎还没沾到你的头发就这么说了。”

“很好。”德拉科的眼神又回到了火上，火仍然是绿色和蓝色的，还有天然火的黄色和红色。

所有学院的颜色，哈利想。

德拉科又转向他。“还有，你……”他犹豫着，舔着嘴唇，“别人知道吗？我是说，我是个书呆子。我不经常读书，是吗？”

“我，”哈利说，“没有。”

“很好。”德拉科又回到了火堆旁。哈利以为他说不下去了，但德拉科突然补充道：“太聪明了不行。你不知道，你没有父母告诉你。但聪明是很重要的，但不要太书卷气。否则人们会认为你很无聊。或者呆板。西弗勒斯……”他瞥了哈利一眼。“这就是妈妈对西弗勒斯的看法。她说他聪明过头了，而人们总是——他们总是取笑他，因为他总是一个人躲在角落里看书。”

“是的。”哈利说，感到一阵熟悉的刺痛，“我想——人们嘲笑斯内普是不对的。”

“妈妈不希望这种事发生在我身上，”德拉科说，“她说我不能老是引用书上的话。”

哈利想起了11岁时的赫敏，总是引用《霍格沃茨，一段历史》。马尔福曾经那么残忍地嘲笑过她，但哈利从来没有想到，这不是因为马尔福本质上就是个混蛋。他这么做是因为他的父母告诉他，世界就是这样运转的——但现在哈利已经知道了。卢修斯和纳西莎还告诉德拉科，麻瓜出身的人会毁掉他们的文化，哈利第一次明白了德拉科为什么相信他们。德拉科在只有克拉布和高尔做朋友的环境中长大——就连帕金森也不例外——他一定觉得自己像个外星人，一个完全不同的人。

哈利从来没有想过，一个从小父母疼爱他、孩子们不欺负他的人也会感到孤独，但德拉科却是这样。他是如此绝望地孤独着。

“你没有告诉任何人，是吗？”德拉科平静地说，“书的事。我以为你知道，但你要保密。是不是？”

“我决不会把你不想让别人知道的事说出去。”哈利说。

“我们保守彼此的秘密。”德拉科猛地点了点头。“我也这么想。”

哈利想告诉德拉科，他不应该把喜欢读书当作秘密。他想让这个小德拉科有自己曾经的感觉——德拉科让小哈利有过的感觉。当哈利还是个孩子的时候，德拉科抱着他说，**你被爱着。你被深深爱着。**

德拉科盯着炉火，一副不安的样子。“我告诉过你吗？”

哈利的身体僵直了。他们一直在谈论秘密。

但德拉科什么也没说，炉火噼啪作响。“紫色火焰。”德拉科说，用魔杖指着它。一些火焰变成了紫色，就在蓝色的旁边。德拉科放下魔杖。“西奥多·诺特认为父亲很虚伪。”

“……虚伪？”哈利说。

“他认为父亲在佯装自己是个人物，”德拉科解释说，“你不这么认为，是吗？父亲是世上最好的人。他比西奥的爸爸还帅。西奥可能只是嫉妒。他说是不是纯血不重要，但如果这是真的，我看不出他为什么会……”

“为什么他要什么？”哈利问。

**“没什么。”**德拉科的脸是粉红色的。“我只是……”

蓝色的火焰终于在壁炉里熄灭了。

“我想成为他的朋友。”德拉科说。

“他不想成为你的朋友？”哈利轻声说。

“我想，是的。”德拉科脸上不高兴的表情牵动着他柔软的脸颊，使他的眼睛变得那么大，粉红色的嘴巴像个小花蕾。

“因为你父亲？”哈利猜测。“还是因为血统？”

“没什么。他以为我是……”德拉科又咬了咬嘴唇，“他只是误会了；就是这样。”

哈利还记得德拉科提到诺特的那一次——那是他刚一提起婚姻就开始谈到的。哈利胸中有什么东西沉了下去。“是他说你是个怪胎的吗？”哈利问。

“你为什么总是这么说？”德拉科问。“西奥永远不会……我是说，他不会。但是，我想也许，他是这么想的。”

“你不是。”哈利马上说。

“当然，我知道我不是。”

“不，德拉科，我是说……”想起了他曾试图与之斗争到底的往事，“什么时候发生的？”哈利问。

“几个星期前，”德拉科说，显然还没有注意到他没有提到任何具体的事情，只是说西奥‘误会了’。“没关系。”德拉科摇摇头，继续说，“我会在霍格沃茨遇到其他男孩。我要和他们做更好的朋友——那就会让他明白的。”

德拉科的确在霍格沃茨遇到了其他男孩。德拉科遇到了哈利。

“我们是最好的朋友，不是吗？”德拉科继续说，“我敢说霍格沃茨的每个人都嫉妒我们。他们都想和我们做朋友，但我们选择朋友的标准很高。我们有文斯和格雷——我在学校叫他们克拉布和高尔，当然，我想我们还会有潘西，尽管她是个女孩。我们还有谁？我们有拉文克劳的朋友吗？我敢说我们有拉文克劳的朋友；有聪明的盟友是件好事。”

“你为什么称呼文斯、格雷为克拉布和高尔？”

“那是他们的姓。”德拉科朝他皱起了眉头。“但你必须知道这一点。你不知道在生意场上人人都用姓吗？没有人叫卢修斯部长；他们都叫他‘马尔福’——除了妈妈。只是妈妈不叫他卢修斯；她叫他——“德拉科突然不说话了。

“不管怎样，商业伙伴会用姓氏，我们的教授也会用姓氏。所以，在学校里，我打算开始使用姓氏。我想我们在学校里会直呼对方的姓——现在在公共场合也是如此。我敢打赌我们私下里……”德拉科飞快地看了哈利一眼，假装没看见。

“我说过，希望你叫我哈利。”哈利说，“我喜欢叫你德拉科。”

“是的，我想——我想可能是这样。不管怎么说，”德拉科的脸有点红了，“用姓很方便，不是吗？哈利。这样你就能知道每个人来自哪个家庭，这是很重要的。想象一下姓‘铁匠’（Smith）。”

“我认识一位史密斯。”哈利说，“他人很好。”

德拉科抬起了鼻子。“多么常见。”

“你知道，波特也不是那么不寻常的姓氏。”

德拉科的鼻子朝下了。“我说的不是这个名字出现的**频率**。你要学的东西太多了。**你**是波特的后裔，即使你的母亲是一个——”德拉科又打断了自己的话，飞快地望着哈利，似乎想看看他是否被冒犯了。德拉科说得更慢了，“我只是说你来自一个好家庭。即使你从来没有见过他们，哈利。”

“谢谢。”哈利说，“我也这么想。”

“你会伤心吗？”德拉科问，看上去很感兴趣。“没有见到过你的父母？”

“有时候。”哈利说。

“我想那太可怕了。”德拉科继续说，“家庭比什么都重要。不过没关系。”他在沙发的另一边坐了下来，依靠在扶手上，伸开两腿，完全是一个小大人的样子，双手合拢放在胸前，一副悠闲自在的样子。“既然我们是最好的朋友，我想我们马尔福对你来讲就像一个……领……收养家庭。你可以在假期来我们家。我打赌你已经做过很多次了。我妈妈是不是世界上最漂亮的女人，哈利？你一定很爱她。她让人们感到舒适。她总是希望每个人都过得舒适，即使是像西弗勒斯这样从不会觉得舒服的人。你能给我讲讲我们度过的圣诞节吗？”

“我想我做不到。”

“没关系。我说过爸爸给我买龙的事吗？它在一个蛋里。买卖龙蛋是违法的，你知道，只有爸爸买龙蛋的时候是合法的。它‘落在他手里’。只是它被没收了。他差点被捕。”

“所以你对没收非法龙蛋的事情知道得这么多。”自从诺伯塔事件（注：海格养的那只小母龙）以来，哈利已经很久没有感到愉快了。

“是的。我知道很多事情，哈利。”德拉科审视着哈利的表情，似乎是为了让哈利相信他的话，然后他又看了看炉火。“我说过舞蹈老师的事吗？父亲向她施咒。”

“你确实告诉过我，真的。”

“那是因为我们是好朋友。我想我把一切都告诉你了。你没有舞蹈老师，是吗？我打赌你肯定没有，因为你是由麻瓜养大的。那是什么感觉？一定很可怕。你一定很喜欢夏天来我们家。我们在草地上打过魁地奇吗？”

“打过。”

“我也是这么想的。这正是我上霍格沃茨时所预料的。我会和一个和我一起打魁地奇的男孩成为好朋友，他会在假期和我一起回家。不会是文斯或格雷格，因为我们已经是朋友了，他们不读书，也不可能是西奥，因为现在你知道西奥了。”德拉科回头看着哈利。

“我很高兴是你。”

”德拉科。”哈利的声音哽在喉咙里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一段对话，一把大刀插在我心上。


	45. Chapter 45

德拉科伸开四肢坐了起来，看了哈利一眼，然后准确地模仿他的姿势。哈利的胳膊搭在沙发后面，所以他把它举到膝盖上。德拉科饶有兴趣地看了看哈利的手，然后用手指戳了戳那个标记，上面写着“_I must not tell lies._”。“这是一个不同寻常的伤疤。”他断定。

**“我一直钦佩你的诚实。”**德拉科曾如此对他说。但哈利不能把真相告诉小德拉科。他无法忍受；哈利的心会碎成两半，他不知道德拉科会怎么样。当然，他不会和哈利一起坐在炉火前。德拉科根本不想接近哈利，哈利也不知道在这之后，成人德拉科是否也想接近哈利。

“你怎么得到它的？”德拉科说，“是被惩罚了吗？”

“算是吧。”

德拉科饶有兴趣地看着他。“你经常被惩罚吗？”

“现在不太经常了。”

再次面对火焰，德拉科显得若有所思。“我不喜欢被惩罚。”他终于说，然后把灰色的大眼睛转回到哈利身上。“你能告诉我一些傲罗的事吗，哈利？我觉得这很有趣。”

“不是一直都是。”哈利说，但他还是选择了一个故事来告诉德拉科。是关于爆衣魔药的，主要是因为德拉科对那剂药剂的鉴定是无价的。哈利没有告诉德拉科他为什么被停职，但他告诉德拉科他被停职了，在他向德拉科求助之前，没有人能帮忙。然后哈利顺利找到了药剂师，他一直在苏塞克斯郡的后院里保存沼泽怪的东西。

德拉科又靠在沙发上，听着这个故事，他变得非常安静，哈利几乎可以肯定德拉科睡着了。然而，哈利刚一说完，德拉科就蹿了起来，一缕头发落在他的前额上。“我从来没见过沼泽怪，”他说，“他们很大吗？”

“是的。”

头发几乎掉到了德拉科的右眼里。“我是怎么知道妖怪长什么样子的？”

“这个嘛，你说过你知道很多事情。”

“哦，”德拉科说，“对的。”

哈利按捺不住，拨开了那绺头发。

德拉科惊讶地看着他。“妈妈总是这样做。”

“做什么？”

“把我额头上的头发拨开。”

“哦。”哈利说。

“没关系。”德拉科说，自己把头发往后捋了捋。“我不得不剪头发，但他们让我留着那一小段。我上学的时候可能会把它弄光滑，反正我也得把它剪了。”

“你为什么要理发？”哈利问，想起德拉科以前说过这件事。

“因为要上学。”

“这还需要几个月的时间。”

“别蠢了。我32岁了。”这些话里并没有真正的轻蔑，德拉科听起来几乎是悲伤的。他望着壁炉里噼啪作响的炉火。“红色火焰。”他用魔杖指着火焰，火焰变成了红色。“爸爸说我应该习惯短发。”

“你爸爸总是留着长发。”

“是的，但是……”德拉科把手放在脸颊上，似乎想摸一摸自己是不是发热了。哈利猜想是这样，因为德拉科的脸涨得通红。德拉科转身对哈利说：“你——如果我告诉你一个秘密，你会不会告诉别人？”

“我不会说的。”

“我——我喜欢戴丝带。在我的头发里。妈妈会把它编成辫子。我们知道这不是，除了爸爸，没有人看见过我们。只是为了好玩。”

哈利小心翼翼地不改变表情。“我觉得你的头发配上丝带会很好看。”

“可是**男孩子**是不系丝带的。”德拉科悲伤地说。

“有些男孩子喜欢。”哈利坚定地说，“我认识一个男孩，他全身都有纹身，至少有五处穿孔。他总是一边扎着辫子，辫子上总有绳子、珠子或丝带之类的东西。他身上的肌肉是你见过的最大的。”

德拉科的眼睛睁得大大的。

“他驯服龙。”哈利补充道，以防德拉科仍然认为查理·韦斯莱太娘娘腔。

“哇。你真的认识这样的人吗？”

“是的。”

“他帅吗？”

哈利试图掩饰自己的笑容。“非常帅。”

“他的妻子——不介意吗？丝带？”

哈利的笑容消失了。“他没有妻子。”

“哦。”德拉科一屁股坐回沙发的一角，但这次他是蜷着身子，而不是伸开四肢。过了一会儿，他说：“我以前想当驯龙师。”

“为什么改变主意了？”哈利问。

“工资太少。”德拉科只说了一句。

德拉科在那里显得那么矮小，蜷缩在角落里，望着炉火。哈利想告诉他，当驯龙师也很好。他想告诉他一切都会好起来的。

哈利也望着炉火，揉着手上的伤疤。

“我想念……”德拉科的声音有些奇怪。

“你想妈妈吗？”哈利轻声问。

“我想念**我的头发**。”德拉科哽咽着说。他把脸转向沙发的扶手，把它压在那里。

哈利不知道该怎么办。十岁时他哭过，德拉科把哈利抱在怀里，让他觉得一切都会好起来的。哈利笨拙地拍了拍德拉科的后背。“它会长回来的。”他最后说。

“不，”德拉科说，抬起头来透气。他在沙发上坐了起来，转过身来面对着哈利。“我再也不会把它留回来了，永远不会。像西奥这样的人——嗯，我不会有很大的肌肉；我骨瘦如柴，我永远不会驯服龙。我要永远留着短发，我要穿灰色的衣服，我要**谨慎**；我得**假装**……”他颤抖着吸了一口气，然后又喘了口气。

“有人说你骨瘦如柴吗？”

“你为什么总是说别人**告诉**了我一些事情？我知道我是什么样子！”

“但你不是骨瘦如柴。”哈利说，“你很完美。”

“但我**并不完美**。”德拉科继续说，声音有点歇斯底里，“我是完美的反义词！妈妈说——她说——她说我不能歇斯底里！她说——她说我不能哭。”

哈利咬着嘴唇。“这太愚蠢了。”

“她说——她说在霍格沃茨，**厕所**是惟一可以哭的地方，因为地窖里有你的同学；走廊里可能会有人看见——还有——还有——”

“这太可笑了。”哈利说着，伸手搂住了德拉科的肩膀，“人们可以看到你哭。”

“不行。”德拉科喘着粗气，哈利想他可能是喘不过气来了。

哈利不知道该怎么办，他把德拉科的肩膀压得更紧了。他根本不知道这是怎么回事。

“他们不能看到，”德拉科继续说，“因为我——如果他们发现我——还有其他的孩子们；他们会——我不想上学！”

哦。“你已经上过学了。”哈利尽量安慰自己。“你32岁了。”

“父亲说——他说校长**不正常**。他会——他会把讨厌的想法塞进我的脑子里。”

“那不是真的。”

“你不明白。”德拉科哀号道，“我**已经**有了讨厌的想法！”

”德拉科。”哈利感到他的魔法在他体内聚积起来。他不知道该拿它怎么办。

“要是——要是邓布利多校长——他**知道了**怎么办？如果他发现了怎么办？要是别的孩子知道了——知道了——关于**丝带**的事怎么办？”

“他们不知道。”哈利说，试图把他暴动的魔法推回。现在不是谈论邓布利多的那些想法都不下流的时候。

“但如果他们**真的**知道了呢？如果别的孩子不喜欢我怎么办？如果我没有朋友怎么办？要是他们**恨**我怎么办？”

“我喜欢你。”哈利说，“我很喜欢你。”

“是的。”德拉科抽泣著，“我认为——我认为最后结果是好的。最后。但我无能为力……我很担心。”

“这里。”哈利说，变出一块手帕。“擦擦鼻涕。大家都会担心学校的事，这没有关系，德拉科。我的教子也很害怕。”

擤完鼻子后，德拉科抬起头，用水汪汪的眼睛望着他。“真的？”

“是的。他是一个易容马格斯。他怕霍格沃茨所有的孩子都问他关于这件事的无礼问题。”

“易容马格斯？”德拉科又擤了擤鼻子。“我从来没见过。他的表情变得若有所思。“他能让皮肤长鳞片吗？”

“像这样的问题。”哈利指出。“他以为人们会对他说这样的话。”

“这并不粗鲁。”

“这有点冒昧，不是吗？就像有人告诉你不能在头发上系丝带一样。”

德拉科对他做了个鬼脸。“**爸爸**说我做不到。这不是**冒犯**；他在保护我。他这样教导我，人们就不会嘲笑我了。”

“但成为一个易容马格斯不是泰迪自己能选择的，就像你不能控制住自己不想要彩带一样。”

“我**再也不要**丝带了；我不可怜。”德拉科似乎已经控制住了自己的情绪，开始好奇起来。“他叫泰迪？”

“是的。”哈利说，把胳膊从德拉科的肩膀上拿下来。

“他是你的教子？你怎么找到教子的？”德拉科似乎更感兴趣的是这个，而不是学习如何对人礼貌。

“一个我非常喜欢的教授。”哈利说，“和他的妻子。我也爱她，他们有一个儿子，然后他们问我要不要当教父。”

“哦。你一定做了很多努力。”德拉科擦着鼻子说。

哈利笑了：“并没有。”

“嗯……”德拉科似乎在思考，“孩子们问了刻薄的问题吗？我是说在霍格沃茨。泰迪？”

“有些孩子，是的。”哈利说。

“为什么？”

“因为有些孩子不那么友好。”

德拉科把目光移开，开始玩弄那块有点脏的手帕。到处都是鼻涕。“我不好。”他突然说。

哈利沉默了。

“妈妈说我应该更亲切些。爸爸认为我也是……不愉快的。他说你必须和蔼可亲，这样别人才会同意你。”

“有时候我也不太好。”过了好一会儿，哈利说，“有些时候，你不必这样。”

“哦，不。”德拉科抽泣著，“妈妈说——她说你内心的感受并不重要。在外面，你必须要有礼貌。这就是所谓的礼仪——像装饰一样。这就是谨慎的含义。你的伪装，所以别人不知道，只是我还不太擅长。妈妈说我内心的一切都会流露出来。”

“不过，我很喜欢你的内心。”哈利指出。

“那是因为你是个**格兰芬多**。如果你够狡猾，你可以装饰，然后你就会得到你想要的。格兰芬多的学生得不到他们想要的东西，因为他们——他们明目张胆。我不能明目张胆，尤其是因为我——好吧。我要说的是，我必须伪装。”

“你的父母经常告诉你要怎么表现。”

德拉科把目光投向天花板。“你看，你根本不**知道**，因为你是个孤儿。他们想**帮**我。他们**塑造**我。”

“没错，”哈利同意了，“但他们似乎是在把你塑造成他们希望你成为的那种人，而不是你想成为的那种人。”

“别犯傻了。”德拉科说，声音里透着厌恶。“我想成为**他们**那样的人。我想像爸爸一样。”

“那你最好重新长出你的头发。”

德拉科瞪着他，眼睛开始积蓄泪水。

“对不起！”哈利举起双手，“我只是想说——你和你父亲不一样。你不可能是他。你必须做你自己。”

“我**知道；**我只是……”德拉科猛地坐回沙发的一角，又伸开四肢。他有些多动，哈利不知道德拉科是不是精力太充沛，不能在沙发上坐这么久。然而，他似乎不想离开，因为他接着说：“我只是希望我能更像他。”

“我很高兴你现在的样子。”哈利说，“我更喜欢你。”

“真的？”德拉科又看了他一眼。

“非常。”哈利说，希望自己能想出一些办法，让德拉科不再那么焦躁不安和郁郁寡欢。哈利十岁的时候，德拉科想过各种办法逗他开心——让地板长出毛来，让沙发飞起来。不知怎么的，哈利觉得德拉科不会喜欢这些东西。他会认为哈利是在屈尊俯就他。

“我爸爸很爱我妈妈。”德拉科说。

“这是件好事。”哈利说，因为德拉科听起来很难过。

“我知道。”德拉科说，听起来更加痛苦。“他非常爱她——他纵容她。对我来说，我是说，他让她——你知道丝带的事。我们玩洋娃娃。”他猛地说，坐得笔直，以便能面对哈利。“你也不会把这件事告诉任何人，是吗？”

“当然不会。”

德拉科向后一倒，靠在沙发扶手上，继续说：“爸爸让这件事持续得太长了。缎带和洋娃娃。他——他在塑造我的工作上失败了，他担心在学校里其他男孩不会喜欢我。而且那些女孩也不会喜欢我的。女孩子喜欢我是很重要的。如果霍格沃茨有舞会的话，我得带一个人去参加。爸爸妈妈就是这样开始谈恋爱的。”

哈利艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫。“学校里那些不喜欢你的男生可能会在你毕业后爱上你。”

“但父亲说的对；你没看出来吗？我永远不会像爸爸爱妈妈那样爱一个女孩。我知道我永远不会。”

**你不需要喜欢女孩子，**哈利急切地想说，但他没有。

“而且父亲也爱我。”德拉科继续说。“他很爱我。很爱，他愿意为我做任何事。他只想要对我最好的，我要让他失望了。”

“你不是一个令人失望的人。”

“但我会让**他**失望，这才是最重要的。”

“也许，”哈利说，“但你没有让我失望。当你恢复后一定要记住这点。你远远超过了我对你的期望。”

“嗯，我当然超越了**所有人**的期望。”德拉科抬起了鼻子，尽管他身体的其余部分都靠在沙发边上。

“我想你了。”哈利突然说。

德拉科转向他：“我就在这里。”

“我是说长大后的你。我想念他。”

“哦，那我是什么？豌豆糊吗？”

“首先，你要年轻得多。”

“哦，我的天啊。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

“你又饿了吗？”哈利问，“我们还没吃蛋糕呢。”

“蛋糕！”德拉科精神一振。

蛋糕是哈利知道的为数不多的烹饪变形咒之一。他为泰迪做过几次。“走吧。”哈利说着站了起来。“我做蛋糕的时候，你再给我讲一个圣诞故事怎么样？”

“我为什么要给你讲圣诞故事？”德拉科跟着哈利进了厨房，问道。

“因为你告诉我假期是快乐的。”哈利说，“我喜欢听你说快乐的事。”

“你很奇怪。”德拉科说，但还是给他讲了一个故事。


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解药成熟了，小德拉科喝下了它。

哈利的蛋糕不像德拉科的那么完美，但已经足够好了。德拉科说它不如庄园里家养小精灵做的蛋糕好吃，但他还是吃了两块，所以哈利认为自己赢了。德拉科漫不经心地吃完了整个甜点，当他们回到客厅时，他又在火炉前漫无目的地走了一个小时。

“我想该睡觉了。”一个小时过后，哈利说。

“我不需要睡觉。我32岁了。”

这已经快成了德拉科的口头禅。“好吧，”哈利同意了，站了起来，“可我累坏了，我要睡觉了。等上12个小时，我们就开始给你治疗。所以在这之前，我们最好休息一下。”

“我不睡觉。”德拉科说，“你睡在哪儿？”

“有双层床。”

“双层床？”德拉科听起来很感兴趣，从沙发上站了起来。

“他们在楼下。”哈利说着朝书架走去。他开始找那本童话书，就是德拉科念给他听的那本，封面是皮革的，上面爬满了藤蔓。“我想你可能想读一本书。”

“对，”德拉科说，声音里透着困惑，“但我已经看了那边的三本。还有那六本。他指了指花椅旁边的那堆东西。

“当然。”最后，哈利找到了那本书，把它从书架上拿了出来。“但我想也许我们可以一起读书。这个怎么样？”

德拉科对他做了个鬼脸。“你怎么会有那本书？那是给婴儿看的。”

哈利低头看着那本书，尽量不让自己的脸耷拉下来。

“而且我们怎么能一起读书呢？”德拉科继续说，“如果我们的翻页速度不一样怎么办呢？这不方便。”

“我的意思是，”哈利说，尽量不让自己听起来显得无助或失望，也不流露出他的任何感情，“我可以念给你听。”

“噢，我的天。”德拉科双手叉腰，极其厌恶地看着他。“这是因为你没有父母，不是吗？父母在你七岁的时候会这么做，哈利。当你十一岁的时候，你已经长大了，没有人会给你念书，除非你很可怜。我总是要教你东西，不是吗？”

“是的。”哈利转身回到书架上，把书收起来。“我想是吧。”他开始下楼。

德拉科跟在后面，宣布说：“我不打算睡觉。我只是想看看双层床。”好像哈利会叫他上去似的。

他们穿过实验室来到卧室，哈利在那张下陷的床上施了更多的魔法，让双层床更稳固。他还为德拉科变形了睡衣，小心翼翼地避免提及睡衣实际上属于德拉科的长大后的自己的事实。年轻的德拉科已经嘲笑过卧室的大小和陈设，当哈利不想知道德拉科在得知自己住在一家商店后面，让卢修斯失望透顶后，崩溃的样子。

德拉科让哈利离开，这样他就可以穿上睡衣，似乎忘记了他说过自己还不会睡觉。哈利把他的傲罗长袍变成了睡衣，当他回去的时候，德拉科已经占据了上铺。“我还以为你不想睡觉呢。”哈利指出。

“我不睡。”德拉科说，“我要读书。《亚特兰蒂斯》飞来！”德拉科疯狂地在上铺挥舞着魔杖。“《亚特兰蒂斯的潮汐》飞来！《亚特兰蒂斯的潮汐》飞来！”

“也许我们刚刚在看书架的时候，你就应该拿着它。”

“《亚特兰蒂斯的潮汐》飞来！”

哈利叹了口气，在德拉科疯狂往外挥舞着手臂的时候，一把抓住德拉科的胳膊。“是这样的。”哈利用一只手松开了德拉科紧抓着魔杖的手指。哈利用另一只手帮助德拉科摆出使用飞来咒的正确姿势。“《亚特兰蒂斯的潮汐》飞来。”哈利说。

“如果是**你**说的，那是行不通的。”德拉科说。

“我想会的。你的魔杖喜欢我。”

德拉科睁大了眼睛，低头看着他的魔杖。“真的？”

“是的。我们是朋友。”

德拉科回头看了看哈利，又看了看魔杖，又看了看哈利。德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。“我看得出来，”他最后说，声音很柔软。

“真的吗？”哈利问，最初的烦恼现在几乎完全变成了乐趣。德拉科总是说他什么都知道。

“魔法——嗯……更多。当你当你和我一起施魔法的时候。就像我爸爸妈妈帮我练魔杖时一样。”

哈利不知道说什么好。

《亚特兰蒂斯的潮汐》撞在哈利的肩膀上，然后漂到德拉科的膝盖上。

“荧光闪烁！”德拉科说，“你可以把灯关掉，因为你要睡觉了。”他说，打开书，舒服地躺在枕头上。“你最好别打鼾。”

“好吧。”哈利上了床。

“哈利？”一分钟后，德拉科说。

小德拉科一点也不像小哈利，但他更是个话匣子，即使他喜欢读书，所以哈利几乎已经预料到了这一点。“是的，德拉科？”哈利问，觉得很有趣，他发现自己说这话的口气和德拉科曾经对他说的一模一样。

“你想看看我的书吗？”

“不，”哈利说，“你自己可以读。”

“真的很好~”德拉科说。

“我只想睡觉。”哈利说，根本不想睡觉。

德拉科把头侧向一边探出床外，就像哈利十岁时那样。“但这本是惊人的！有美人鱼——我不认为美人鱼是真实存在的；它们是虚构的，不过我想，也许曾经有过美人鱼，不管怎么说，书里写了美人鱼，所以美人鱼可能是真的。”

“还有，”哈利说，“沼泽怪。”

“别犯傻了。沼泽怪——这些东西一点关系都没有。拿着。”德拉科把书从床边递了过去，所以哈利必须抓住它，否则就会不得不让德拉科的小手拿着一本大部头的书。“你也可以用我的魔杖。”魔杖还在发光，在哈利的眼睛里闪着光。

“我有自己的魔杖。”哈利指出。

“是的。”德拉科说着，把魔杖朝哈利脸上一挥。“但我的魔杖是你的朋友，而我的魔杖已经用荧光闪烁了，所以你不必使用它。我的荧光闪烁真的很好。”

哈利接过魔杖，这样光线就不会照在他脸上了。德拉科把头和肩膀移回到他的床铺上。

“你觉得这本书怎么样？”德拉科又过了一分钟问。

哈利一直拿着书和魔杖，直到德拉科把它们要回来。“嗯，”哈利说，“我看不清楚。我没戴眼镜。”

“嗯，这有点蠢。召唤他们。”

哈利叹了口气，从床边的桌子上拿起眼镜。

又过了一分钟，德拉科盘查道：“你已经读到了美人鱼国王必须卖掉他女儿的那部分了吗？否则他们会把岛再次托出海面的。”

“还没有。”

“这是第四章的内容，”德拉科说，“到目前为止，第四章是最精彩的。”

“呃，”哈利说，“我是从头开始读的。”

“别从那儿开始。”德拉科说，“从第四章开始。”

“好吧。”

“你翻到几页了？”德拉科过了一会儿问。

“73。”

“嗯嗯，”德拉科说，“每章都很长。我读得很快。发生了什么？”

“呃，”哈利说，“第四章？”

德拉科又把头探到一边。“但是它说了什么？”

“呃，”哈利说，他低头看着那页纸，“女王艾里斯巴——“

“艾**利**斯巴。”德拉科的头和肩膀又消失了。

“女王艾利斯巴正在吃东西，国王刚刚收到螃蟹送来的消息。”

“不要总结。”德拉科说，他又出现在一边。“念出来。”

哈利为他念了一个句子，用手指跟着念，这样字母就不会跳跃了。

德拉科又消失了。“现在，读下一部分。”

“德拉科，”哈利说，“你想让我继续念给你听吗？”

“是的，请。”

“哦，天哪。”哈利说。

“什么？”德拉科又出现了。

“没关系。你也想让我给你配音吗？”

“你也可以吗？”德拉科似乎很感兴趣。

“我可以试一试。”

“没有人比爸爸做得更好。”德拉科说，“我想你可以试一试。”

“好吧，谢谢你的允许。”哈利说，接着读了两页。

“你根本不是一个好的阅读者。”读完两页后，德拉科说。

“我知道。”哈利说，恨不得把眼睛抠出来。

“我还是下去帮你吧。”

“德拉科。”哈利开始说，但德拉科已经爬下了没有梯子的双层床。

“挪过去一点，”他一到地面上就说。

“没有地方了。”哈利抗议道。

“别发牢骚。”德拉科说，“肯定还有地方。过去点。”

德拉科已经开始爬到床上盖被子了，所以哈利尽量挪了过去。“念给我听。”德拉科说着，又拿起那本书递给哈利。

“我想我读得太烂了。”哈利说着打开了书。

“确实是。”德拉科说。

哈利刚说完两句话，德拉科就说：“你不需要那样伸出手指。我不是4岁的小孩。”

德拉科似乎总是急于列出他不是的年龄。“我这么做是为了我自己。”哈利说。

“为什么？”

哈利叹了口气。“看书对我来讲很困难。”

德拉科很快抬头看着他。“像文斯一样吗？”

“大概是吧。”

“那么……”德拉科的小额头因悲伤而皱成一团，“你不喜欢读书吗？”

“德拉科……”哈利又叹了口气，“不太喜欢。”

“但。”德拉科的眼睛搜寻着他的眼睛。“但是我们……”他咬着嘴唇。“我必须帮助你。”他靠在哈利身上说。“我在学校里也会帮你，是吗？我是给你念书的人。你喜欢吗，哈利？你喜欢我读给你听吗？”

“我喜欢你读给我听。”

“我可以帮你拿着这本书，哈利。”德拉科急切而关切地把书夺了过去。“我给你留个位置，让你能看到那些字母。这就是我为文斯所做的。我是个好朋友，不是吗？”

“是的。”哈利有气无力地说。

“我敢打赌，我喜欢为你做这件事。我喜欢为文森做这件事——我喜欢帮助他。你帮了我，不是吗？我打赌你在其他方面也帮了我。我打赌你在其他方面也很聪明。不是吗，哈利？”

“我……估计。”

“我喜欢你，哈利。”德拉科低声说，“我喜欢我们这样一起读书。你也喜欢它吗？”

哈利深吸了一口气。“德拉科——”

“我还是很谨慎的，不是吗？”德拉科轻轻呼吸着，“没人知道。”

哦，上帝。

“我从不做奇怪的事。”德拉科继续说，“你不会认为我是个怪物吧？”

“没有。”哈利紧紧地说，“我不这么想。”

“因为你知道我只是在帮你读书。我和文斯就是这样做的。他不认为我是个怪人。他知道我只是在帮助他。”

“好了，德拉科。”

“这是什么单词？”德拉科戳了戳那本书。“我们一起说。‘记——’”

“记得。”

“很好。”德拉科笑眯眯地看着他。“现在我把下一部分念给你听，你会找到窍门的。”

德拉科读了一会儿。哈利已经习惯了德拉科那轻柔的声音，他觉得自己在打瞌睡。然后德拉科说：“现在你来读吧。我会用我的手指指着你阅读的位置，在你遇到生词的时候帮助你。”

“我认识单词。只是——没关系。”哈利说，因为他不想费事解释。反正他也解释不清楚；似乎只有赫敏听懂了他的话，而且那时候是五年级。那时她教过他阅读咒语，这对他很有帮助。

哈利读了一会儿，直到德拉科的手指从书页上掉了下来，他的头靠在哈利的肩膀上。哈利用魔杖指德拉科，小心地在不吵醒他的前提下，送他回到了上铺。

…

哈利被他魔杖的响声弄醒了，那是提醒他药剂已经成熟的闹钟。

哈利从锁着的柜子里取出了解药。“德拉科。”他打开了灯。

德拉科睡得四仰八叉，身体伸向床的各个方向。看起来就不是个舒服的姿势。他的头发也散开了，睡衣上撩，露出窄窄的小腰。

“德拉科。”哈利又说了一遍，摇着他的肩膀。“醒醒。”

“妈妈。”德拉科说着睁开了眼睛，“你不是妈妈。”他皱起了眉头。

“四点半了。”哈利说，“解药已经准备好了。”

“哦。”德拉科的头发到处乱翘，他揉着眼睛。“对。”

“你想呆在床上吗？”哈利问，“我把它带来了。说明书上说等你会在昏睡中长大，所以一开始你也不会有这种感觉。”

“一次一年，对吗？”

“一次一年。”

德拉科打了个哈欠。“至少我不用去上学。再一次，我的意思。我的意思是，我可以用——多长时间过完一年级？几个小时？”

“是的。”哈利举起魔药。“它变成了一种漂亮的颜色。”他说，因为玻璃里的漩涡风暴已经变成了几乎完全透明的东西，只有一丝蓝色。这和成人德拉科预测的颜色一致，所以哈利感觉很好。

“给我。”德拉科说着，伸出手来，扭动着手指。当哈利把瓶子给他时，德拉科转动瓶子，好像要在灯光下看它。“我得把整瓶都喝了？”

“是的。”

“嗯。味道最好不要太恶心。”然后，没有更多的仪式，德拉科仰起头开始喝药。“没那么糟。”他喝了一大口后补充道。

“你感觉还好吗？”哈利焦急地问。

“你在担心我吗？”

“是的。”

德拉科的坏笑缓和了一些。“没事的，哈利。我不会告诉任何人你不识字的事。”

“别犯傻了。”哈利说，“喝你的魔药。”

德拉科又喝了一口。“这药好多。”他说。

“你还好吗？”

“天啊，”德拉科说，“停止你的关心。你比妈妈还唠叨。”

“德拉科。”哈利说，因为在某个时刻，德拉科会想起纳西莎——但德拉科又把瓶子底抬起来，把剩下的喝了。

“好吧。”德拉科说，用手背擦了擦嘴。“这——”

瓶子掉了下来，德拉科砰地一声倒在床上。

“德拉科！”哈利说，玻璃瓶掉在地上。哈利不在乎，因为德拉科一动不动地躺在上铺，哈利不知道他给了他什么。德拉科配制了药剂；哈利不知道里面有什么。哈利曾经信任过德拉科，但如果他不能呢？如果德拉科在里面放了什么东西来伤害自己，好治好哈利呢？听起来像是德拉科会做的事。德拉科以前就这么做过——他把自己变成了一个孩子。

哈利看着德拉科趴着的身体，摸着他的脉搏，把一只手放在他的鼻子和嘴巴上，试着摸他是否还在呼吸。脉搏很平稳，哈利能感觉到德拉科轻柔的呼吸。哈利自己深吸了一口气，努力使自己平静下来。

他妈的。

他应该联系其他人的。他不应该试图自己去做这件事，只是德拉科不想让别人看他现在的样子。赫敏和罗恩还在受着某种东西的影响，哈利不知道还有谁牵涉其中。剩下的唯一能做的事，就是等待和希望魔药起作用了。


	47. Chapter 47

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：12岁**

三个小时后，哈利把碎玻璃收拾干净，把衣服改了大小，等德拉科醒来时穿。德拉科的笔记上说距离要保持在十米以内，这让哈利担心得不敢离开，也不能冲个澡，但他把自己擦了擦，然后把衣服变回了傲罗的长袍。袍子已经被施了太多的咒语，他需要再买一件新的，但哈利并不担心。他很担心德拉科，因为他一动不动。

不过他的脸庞变了。变化得不够快，也不够剧烈，哈利看不见德拉科的肉在动，但他的脸变长了一点。一些婴儿肥的脂肪已经消失了。

哈利把床铺变回了德拉科原来的床，主要是为了让哈利更容易看到德拉科。他还把德拉科的睡衣放大了，因为德拉科应该变成了12岁，而12岁的孩子比11岁的高大些。哈利不知道要把衣服变多大，因为他那时也比现在小多了，所以哈利只是猜测。德拉科似乎已经长到了正合适睡衣的大小，没有死亡，也没有遭受严重的身体伤害，所以这很好。这是太棒了。哈利松了口气。

哈利坐在一张从实验室搬到德拉科卧室的凳子上，他听到一个喘息声，立刻跳了起来。德拉科直挺挺地坐在床上，好像他一直都这样坐着似的。他的脸看起来的确是长大了。

“德拉科。”哈利呼吸着。

“波特。”德拉科用一种熟悉的口气说，哈利吓了一跳。

如果哈利没有紧张到失去理智的话，他也许会想到一年级以后德拉科有多恨哈利，并决定如何处理。哈利没有忘记这点，但他没有让自己去想它。也许一部分的他甚至希望这不会发生，但它必然发生。如果他想要找回他的德拉科，就必须这么做。“我在。”哈利说。

德拉科的唇卷曲起来。他和床单缠斗着，终于把它们从腿上拿开。“我想要衣服。”

“我给你变形了一些。”哈利打着手势说，“在那里。”

德拉科从床上下来，走到衣服跟前，用两个手指拿起礼服衬衫，好像上面全是黏液。“可怕。这正是我对你的期望。嗯哼——你是要看着我换衣服，还是怎样？”

哈利闭上眼睛，拿出魔杖。“呼神护卫。”他说，想着德拉科喜欢他的时候。银狐出现了，哈利把它留在房间里，和德拉科在一起。在这种情况下，哈利不敢留他一个人。

“我不需要你那只丑陋的狐狸来监视我，你这个老色狼！”哈利走出去时，德拉科喊道。

哈利在卧室外面的实验室里等了五分钟，然后又等了十分钟。“德拉科？”他敲着门喊道。

“我还没换完呢！”里面传来一个哽咽的声音。

哈利又等了五分钟。“德拉科——”

“别管我！”

“我要进去了。”哈利说着，打开了门。

德拉科抱膝坐在床边的地板上，脸埋在膝盖里。他换好了衣服，那只银狐坐在他旁边，绝望地望着德拉科颤抖的肩膀。

“哦。”哈利说。

他母亲死后，哈利找到他的时候，德拉科就是这幅样子。现在他知道该怎么做了。他应该碰他的。他应该抱住他。他应该叫他亲爱的——因为他的确是。

哈利知道现在的德拉科是不会喜欢这样的。哈利知道，但触摸他的冲动依然存在，这是以前从未有过的。他不知道是不是因为德拉科在哈利变小时的所作所为。不管出于什么原因，哈利觉得他的内心好像有什么东西打开了，仿佛他终于可以接触到自己的一部分，很久以前就封闭起来的那一部分。

哈利试了试，坐在德拉科旁边的地板上。“德拉科。”他试验性地把手放在德拉科肩上说。

“你本应该成为我的**朋友**。”德拉科抽泣着。他并没有甩掉哈利的手。如果说有什么区别的话，那就是他身体前倾了一点。

哈利试探性地搂着德拉科的肩膀，德拉科软了下来，没有骨头似的融化在他怀里，脸紧贴着哈利的胸膛。

“哦。”哈利又说了一遍，有些不知所措。他试图把德拉科抱住。

“你为什么不喜欢我？你说过你会喜欢我的。你说过你会——”

“嘘。”哈利说，因为德拉科对他说了这句话。“我确实喜欢你。我真的喜欢你。”

“**你不喜欢我**。”德拉科说，“你喜欢黄鼠狼，还有那个——那个——”

“请别说那个词了。”哈利说，紧紧地抓住德拉科。

“**哪个词？**”德拉科恸哭，“这有什么关系？我才不在乎你想要我说什么！你不喜欢我！”

“我喜欢你。”哈利抚摸着头发，又说了一遍。“只是——那时候还没有。”

“那是什么时候？”德拉科抽着鼻子说，“明年？”

哈利犹豫了。“可能要，再长一点。”

“操。”德拉科已经转过身去，但他的目光却投向了哈利。“我十二岁了；我可以说操。我通常也不哭。我**一点也不像**我十一岁的时候了。忘记我告诉你的一切。反正我也不喜欢你。”

“但我还是喜欢你。”

“黄鼠狼呢？”德拉科酸溜溜地说。

“我也喜欢他。但不是……”哈利咽了口唾沫，“不是我喜欢你的那种方式。”

“你为什么——为什么要选他呢？他不**酷**。他还有雀斑。他一点也不好看。”

“德拉科，”哈利说，“我没有选他。罗恩对我很好。他妈妈对我很好。”

“他的**妈妈**。”德拉科震惊地说。

“我以前从未有过妈妈。”出于某种原因，哈利想解释——不是为自己的行为找借口，而是想让德拉科明白。他想让德拉科明白，哈利对他的所作所为与德拉科喜欢男孩、丝带或书籍无关。这与德拉科的行为方式有关。“我从来没有遇到过对我好的人。”哈利继续说，“没有。罗恩很友好。你——德拉科，你对他太残忍了。”

“他**嘲笑**我。”

“不，他没有。”

“是，他有！在火车上！他嘲笑我的名字！”

**“你得承认，你的名字的确很荒谬，”**哈利想说，但他忍住了。“你曾想把海格抓起来。”

“他在做**非法**的事情！为什么我爸爸会因此被捕，而你那个愚蠢的**场地管理员**却不会？反正他是个笨蛋！”

”德拉科。”哈利站了起来，“请不要骂他。”

德拉科也跳了起来。“我为什么**不能**？”

“你想让我被关禁闭！”哈利脱口而出。

“我也被关禁闭了！”

“哦，上帝。”哈利摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。然后是自己的脸。他整个下巴都发痒了，还有胡子。他应该把它剃掉，妈的。他不想走这条路。他不想和德拉科争论霍格沃茨发生的每一件事。这会让他们再次憎恨对方。这会破坏他们之间好容易才跨越的距离；这不公平。天。这不公平。

“不过你还是喜欢我。”过了一会儿，德拉科说，“即使我让你关禁闭，你还是喜欢我。”

“是的。”哈利又戴上眼镜，“我还是喜欢你。”

“比起韦斯莱，更喜欢我。”

“我没说——”他的声音太大了，哈利打断了自己，“我没说我更喜欢你，只是换了一种方式。”

“我想我比较聪明。”

“可能吧。”哈利说，又转过身来面对着德拉科。“但他比你更强壮、更勇敢，而且从不欺负任何人，所以这是优于你的地方。”德拉科的脸沉了下来，哈利立刻后悔了。“德拉科，我很抱歉。你是个好人。如果你能知道你为我做了什么…我只是，当你对我在乎的人很残忍的时候，这真的很难。”

“黄鼠狼对我在乎的人很残忍。他**霸凌**过克拉布和高尔。”

“那不是霸凌，因为他们才是生理上更——你知道吗，这并不重要。罗恩只是反击了，因为克拉布和高尔对我们做了可怕的事，就像你对我一样。”

“可你还是喜欢我。”德拉科说。

“是的。”哈利说着，深深地吸了一口气，“的确。”

“为什么？”

“因为等你长大了——”

“等我长大了。”德拉科的声音出奇地平稳，“现在呢？”

哈利无可奈何地看着他。“你只是一个孩子。”

“一个你不喜欢的孩子。”

哈利不知道说什么好。

“没关系。”德拉科抬起下巴说，“我也不喜欢你。你和我想象的很不一样。我希望我曾经发现你不识字。我本可以用它来对付你的。”

“你不是这个意思吧。”

德拉科的下巴伸得更远了。“是的，我会的。”

哈利转过身。他不能被牵着鼻子走；他必须思考。德拉科还是个孩子，再过几个小时魔药就会使他长大，哈利必须确保他是安全的。德拉科说了什么并不重要；它并不重要。他还是原来的那个人。他是同一个人。哈利叹了口气，又转向德拉科。“你饿了吗？”

“如果我必须和你面对面，我不饿。”

”德拉科。我31岁了。不要表现得好像我是同一个人。”

“我愿意。”

哈利盯着德拉科脸上丑陋的表情。“我们去破釜酒吧。”哈利突然说，“出去还是很危险，不过我们会乔装打扮的。”

冷笑渐渐消失了。“什么？”

“你还是喜欢吃炸鱼和薯条，对不对？每个人都喜欢吃炸鱼和薯条。我们去破釜酒吧，你想吃什么就吃什么，我给你点一杯黄油啤酒。”

德拉科做了个鬼脸。

“别假装你不喜欢黄油啤酒。”哈利说，“我看见过你在三把扫帚那儿喝过。”

“我去过三把扫帚？”德拉科精神一振，“我们什么时候去的霍格莫德？”

“三年级。”哈利说。

“那时候我们是朋友吗？”

“还不是。”

德拉科看起来很不满。“现在是早晨。这对炸鱼薯条来说太早了。”

“这破釜酒吧什么时候都可以上菜。”哈利说，“来吧。那会很有趣的。”

“那是因为破釜酒吧是二流的。父亲说的。“

“没错，”哈利说，“所以，和我一起去吧，你想想看，你比所有的麻瓜都强多了。你甚至可以告诉我，你比所有的麻瓜都强在哪里。只是千万别告诉别人——尤其是麻瓜。”

“你在**嘲笑**我。”

“一点点。”

“可是……”德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，“你注定是我的朋友。”

“对。”哈利又说了一遍。“但有时朋友之间会互相嘲笑。你总是嘲笑我。”

“真的？”德拉科的眼睛瞪得大大的，“这和——有什么不同呢？”

“不一样。”哈利说，“我知道你什么时候是在开玩笑。你从不说那些真正伤害我的话。”

“比如？”

哈利觉得他不应该解释这个，但他现在更明白他为什么要解释了。“如果我告诉你，”他说，“你会用它来对付我吗？”

德拉科张了张嘴，又闭上，摇了摇头。“我不会的。如果你愿意，我可以立下牢不可破的誓言。”

“不，不要为这种事发誓。只是——尽你所能吧。”哈利低头看了一会儿，努力想弄明白，为什么在他们都还是孩子的时候，德拉科显得那么恶心。哈利低头看见了手上的伤疤，用大拇指抹了一下。**_I will not tell lies_. **哈利吸了一口气，抬起头来。“当你说罗恩、赫敏和海格的坏话时，我很伤心。当你说我父母的坏话时，我很伤心。”

“哦。我明白了。”德拉科听起来有些不安。“这就是……母亲说的话的意思吗？关于人们不喜欢我如果……如果我不彬彬有礼？”

哈利认为纳西莎对礼貌这方面的教育简直一团糟。做一个善良的人并不是要隐藏你自己，而是要做一个**善良**的人，但是哈利不知道该如何解释，他认为纳西莎和卢修斯鼓励德拉科隐藏自己的行为是可怕的。最糟糕的是，纳西莎和卢修斯想保护德拉科，这是可以理解的。他们甚至试图让德拉科更好地与人相处，在某些方面，这与做一个好人是密切相关的——但这是不一样的。哈利不知道该怎么说才好，所以他说的是：“我得说你太不礼貌了。是的。”

“哦。”德拉科皱起眉头，但他的表情是冲着地板的，看上去相当忧郁。

“那么，”哈利说，“你愿意和我一起去破釜酒吧吗？”

“用什么伪装？”德拉科怀疑地问。

“作为一名傲罗，我有时必须确保人们认不出我。”哈利说。“所以，我知道很多相关的魔法——让你变矮或变高，改变头发的颜色，鼻子的长度，诸如此类。”

“我能要一头黑发吗？我想要更高一点。我想留胡子。还有绿色的眼睛。”

“就像一个超级名模那样？”

“什么？”德拉科说，有些茫然。

“当然可以，”哈利说，“胡子可能要花点功夫，但我可以做到所有这些。你愿意和我一起去吗？”

“我想是吧。”德拉科说，“你能给我弄一个伤疤吗？”


	48. Chapter 48

他们去了破釜酒吧。哈利给了德拉科一头黑发和一双绿眼睛，还增加了一英尺的身高，但没有胡子和伤疤。就像成年人德拉科说的那样，为了“自娱自乐”，哈利给自己变了一头金发和一双灰色的眼睛，调整了眼睛的近视度数，这样就不用戴眼镜了，还把胡子和伤疤藏了起来。在小酒吧里，德拉科确实拿灯光、地板、家具和女服务员露西尔开了玩笑。他还气呼呼地说要把菜单念给哈利听，可是他们一拿到黄油啤酒，他就说：“你也喜欢黄油啤酒吗？”

“我爱黄油啤酒。这是做巫师最好的部分。”

德拉科喝了一口，泡沫粘在上唇。“对不起，有关我想让你被关禁闭的事。”他咂着嘴说。

“我接受你的道歉。”哈利说，喝了一小口自己的酒。

“那是什么东西？”德拉科继续说，“当我们被处罚的时候。在树林里。”

“奇洛教授。”哈利说。

“哦。”德拉科又喝了一口，然后放下酒。“你肯定认识扎比尼。”

“见过。”哈利说，不知道这是什么意思。

“他是不是霍格沃茨最英俊的小伙子？”

哦，上帝。哈利有点想笑。

“他是个斯莱特林。”德拉科继续说，“**而且**他爱读书。我敢打赌他是我最好的朋友，因为事实证明你是个蠢货。”德拉科瞥了他一眼。“没有冒犯的意思。”

“没关系。”哈利说着，喝了一小口黄油啤酒，要不然他真要笑了。与这个年纪的德拉科在一起就像在旋风中一样。而且，他就是，非常非常的GAY。

哈利不明白自己为什么从来没有注意到。

“他妈妈是做模特的，”德拉科接着说，在接下来的15分钟里，他滔滔不绝地大谈布雷斯·扎比尼的优点。

“我一直认为奥利弗·伍德才是霍格沃茨最英俊的小伙子。”哈利突然说。

“奥利弗·伍德吗？”德拉科显得很震惊，“他是五年级的学生。”

哈利扬起眉毛。“年纪大的人就不能长得好看吗？”

德拉科变成了瞩目的粉色：“嗯，**显然**——”德拉科望着哈利，停住了，脸更红了。“我只是说……我说的是我们这一年级的人。”

“那么，是迈克尔·科纳。”哈利说。

“呸，”德拉科说，然后又如梦如幻地补充道，“扎比尼要打个**穿孔**。”

“他确实得到了一个。”

“什么？“德拉科的背笔直地翘了起来。“**在哪儿**？”

“眉毛。”

德拉科发出了一点声响，又坐回了座位。“我敢打赌它看起来一定**超级棒**。”

纳西莎对她儿子强调谨慎的原因已经变得非常清楚了，然而，如果哈利在学校的时候听到了德拉科的这些话，有些事情也许会不那么复杂。哈利想为这件事感到难过——他**的确**为这件事感到难过。只是，德拉科决定不需要在哈利身边谨小慎微，哈利感到很高兴，即使是在第一年的灾难之后。“是的。”哈利只说了这么一句。

德拉科想着什么，又直起了身子。“**我**有穿孔吗？”

“不，至少，据我所知没有。“哈利变成德拉科的时候没有注意到，但那时他是十一岁，可能也没有注意到很多事情。他当然没有看他的衣服下面，所以哈利不知道德拉科的身体是什么样子，除了他记忆里他们俩都是正确的年龄的时候。

“当然没有。”德拉科又倒了下去。“我**不会**的，你知道。这一点都不谨慎。但是，我——嗯，算了。”

“我觉得你穿个洞一定很好看。”哈利说。

“你真这么想？”德拉科看上去很高兴，但又说：“好吧。当然可以。我穿什么都好看。

“是的。”哈利同意了。“我们的食物到了。”

露西尔放下炸鱼和炸土豆条，德拉科的眼睛转了一圈。“哇，”他呼吸，“我都能**看到**油脂。”

“是的，你可以。”哈利咧嘴一笑。“开动吧。”

*

他们从破斧酒吧回来，哈利和德拉科走回定制酊剂店，哈利卸掉了他们的伪装。下一年应该很快就到了。“我要换下这些衣服吗？”德拉科边说边拉着裤子。

“我可以放大它们。”哈利说，“或者我们可以找其他的，因为你觉得它们很丑。”

“我真的不认为他们丑。”德拉科做了个鬼脸，承认道。“我只是……”

“心烦意乱。”

德拉科发出一声嘈杂的叹息。“我那时，**生你的气了**。但我想，即使11岁的你是个混蛋，我也不应该迁怒长大后的你。”

“你看，这种嘲弄是可以的。”哈利说，“11岁的我可能的确有点混蛋。”

“我希望……”德拉科咬着嘴唇。

“你希望什么？”哈利问，希望德拉科能说点什么，比如不残忍，不偏执。

德拉科又大呼了一口气。“我希望你在火车上跟我握手。我就会……那就不一样了。”

“我也相信。”**我希望你没有对罗恩那么无礼，**哈利想说，但他却说，“我也希望我握了你的手。我认为……我想我们可以互相学习。”

德拉科扬起了眉毛。“比如怎么读书？”

“这种嘲弄不是——”

哈利没有来得及把话说完，因为德拉科突然瘫倒在地板上。


	49. Chapter 49

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：13岁**

哈利把德拉科搬回床上，把德拉科的衣服变大。又过了三个小时，哈利努力让自己不去担心。

二年级。哈利记得自己曾与蛇怪搏斗，熬过复方汤剂，参加过鬼魂聚会。他记得遇见多比，邓布利多被解雇，科林·克里维变成了石头。哈利努力回忆有关德拉科的部分。有一场魁地奇比赛，比赛的目的是弄清马尔福是不是斯莱特林的继承人。德拉科管赫敏叫泥巴种。

操。

德拉科还是个孩子。一个孩子，而且哈利很久以前就原谅了他。他没有忘记——哈利永远也不会忘记。不应该忘记，不管是哈利还是德拉科，但德拉科已经变了。他已经改变了很多，变成了那个对哈利说“未经允许使用复方汤剂是不道德的”的人，变成了那个说罗恩是个好人的人，变成了那个竭尽全力确保孩子——小哈利——感到被爱和安全的人。

德拉科坐了起来，喘着气。

哈利尽量准备好。

“**波特。**”德拉科说。

“德拉科。”哈利说，声音很谨慎。

“哎。”德拉科一屁股坐在床上，“你就不能走开吗？”他用手捂着脸。

“我得确定你没事。”哈利说着，慢慢靠近了一些。

“我不敢相信我输了那场魁地奇比赛。等等。”德拉科又猛地跳了起来，困惑地环顾着房间。“谁是斯莱特林的继承人？”

“呃，”哈利说。

“所有的孩子都变成石头了，这是怎么回事？为什么——”德拉科把炽热的眼睛转向哈利，“**格兰芬多**为什么赢得学院杯？”

“因为蛇怪。”哈利说。

“又在**最后一分钟**得了一百万分？”德拉科说着下了床。“还有，”他停了下来。“操，你**偷走了**多比？”

“呃，”哈利说，往后退了一步。“你爸爸把他放了。”

“他**永远不会**——**你到底怎么回事？**你的存在是为了让我的生活充满痛苦吗？”

哈利不应该这么说。他真的不应该这么说。他已经不是十二岁的孩子了。“你知道，输了那场魁地奇比赛，你怨不得别人。“显然，哈利也是个12岁的孩子。

“去你的。”德拉科说着，一头倒在床上。说实话，他听起来并没有那么沮丧，只是累了。

哈利又靠近了一些。“你没事吧？疼不疼？”

“我说去你妈的。”德拉科说，用胳膊蒙住眼睛。“你为什么要这样……啊。”他的脸变得更长了，婴儿肥完全消失不见。哈利现在可以看见那高高的颧骨和尖尖的小下巴了。他的鼻子变宽了，但不是很宽；它比以前更加高挺了。他的皮肤不是那么透明、苍白的颜色，而是现在有点发红。突然，德拉科把胳膊从眼睛上拿下来，把胳膊肘支在床上。“你和你的小伙伴们是不是把克拉布和高尔绑起来，把他们光着身子留在碗柜里？”

“呃。”

“你的存在**真的**就是让我的生活变得悲惨。那有什么意义呢？”

“我们想弄清楚你是不是斯莱特林的继承人。”

“我是不是——”德拉科坐得更高了，“你以为是我？”他说，听起来有点高兴。

“嗯，我的意思是。”哈利犹豫了一下，“这意味着我认为你是在试图谋杀别人，所以可能不是什么值得骄傲的事情。”

“**谋杀**别人，哎。”德拉科又躺了下来。“我真想杀了你。”然后他用枕头蒙住脸。

“德拉科。”哈利终于说，在这番话至少持续了三分钟以后。

德拉科什么也没说。

**“德拉科。”**哈利说着，走近了一些。也许他没有注意；也许是真的出了什么问题。

德拉科把枕头从脸上拿下来。“你还坚持说，我们会成为朋友吗？”

“是的。”

“但是**什么时候**？我加入了球队，但普西表现得，一点都不觉得我有能力——唉。”德拉科又把枕头蒙在脸上。

哈利几乎不记得斯莱特林魁地奇队的追球手阿德里安·普西了。他比他们大两岁，而且长得很帅，哈利现在正在考虑这个问题。他很高。是黑头发。“布雷斯·扎比尼呢？”哈利问。

“扎比尼和他**女朋友**忙着呢。”德拉科说，哈利努力想记起谁在二年级有女朋友。他认为，如果有的话，那一定是扎比尼。“我为什么要跟你谈扎比尼？”枕头盖住了他的声音。“**我什么也不想和你谈**。”德拉科把枕头从脸上拿下来。“你刚刚说，蛇怪？”

“是的。”

“在**学校里**？”

“是的。”

“天。邓布利多应该被解雇。”

“可是，是萨拉查把它留在那儿的。”哈利指出。

“萨拉查·**斯莱特林**吗？”

**还有你爸爸给金妮的日记**，哈利想补充一句，但没有说出来。

“你怎么知道的，关于蛇怪的事？”德拉科问，又站了起来。

“呃，”哈利说。“所以，我差不多把它弄死了。”

德拉科惊讶得张口结舌。“**什么？**”

“分院帽里有一把剑。”哈利说。

“呃，”德拉科说，向后一倒，又把枕头拉到脸上。“你为什么**这样**？你为什么跟那个**泥巴种**混在一起？”

“别那样叫她。”哈利说，努力使自己的声音平静下来。

“为什么？”德拉科把枕头从脸上扯了下来。“她是你的女朋友吗？”

“不是。她嫁给了罗恩。”

德拉科发出一种令人作呕的声音。“**呕**，他们**结婚**了？他们的孩子的**头发**会变成什么样子？”

“露丝的头发是红色的。”哈利说，“很浓密。”

“我敢打赌。”德拉科抱着枕头。

“这肯定是你见过的最漂亮的头发。”

“是**姜黄色**的。”

“我们去对角巷吧。”哈利说。

“什么？”德拉科又坐了起来。

“会很有趣，”哈利说，“去破釜酒吧。我们应该做点别的有趣的事。”

“总比听韦斯莱和格兰杰的孩子们的事要好吧。”德拉科说着把枕头扔到一边。“我们还得再伪装一次吗？我要像洛哈特教授那样。”

“你喜欢他，是吗？”

“你在说什么呀？他是个垃圾。”但德拉科脸红了。

“但是他长得很好看。”哈利说。

德拉科的脸更红了。“随便你怎么说。”

…

“我不会进去的。”德拉科说。

他们在对角巷买了些东西，德拉科看上去像吉德罗·洛哈特，哈利还是像德拉科的样子，单纯因为他想这么干。德拉科缓和了一些，说了三四次“你为什么变装成这样”，只说了一次“去死吧”。但他走路总是拖拖拉拉的，看起来他希望能有个枕头盖住自己的脸。哈利觉得他本应该知道13岁的德拉科是个爱小题大做的drama queen，但不知怎么的，他错过了。毕竟，还有谁会为了吓唬一个他们喜欢折磨的人而大费周章地打扮成摄魂怪呢。

他们到了丽痕书店的时候，德拉科已经不再哼哼了，所以哈利仍然知道怎么讨德拉科欢心，他猜。然后他们又在破釜酒吧的地方买了更多的炸鱼和薯条，现在他们在韦斯莱魔法笑料店面前停了下来。“你不能强迫我。我不可能走进一家由——”德拉科停止了说话，他的注意力被橱窗里的什么东西吸引住了。

在所有的魔咒盒、转盘魔药盒和布偶四肢中，乔治还从他们的新奇服装中拿出了一件斗篷摆出来。雨云遮住了披风的肩膀，瓢泼大雨从披风上倾泻而下，使整个披风看上去像闪着微光的灰色。每隔一段时间，云就会散开一点。斗篷会变亮，雨势会变缓。只有水滴从披风上滴下来，然后一道彩虹就会出现在整个披风上，在乌云再次回来之前，灿烂的色彩闪过了片刻。

当彩虹出现时，德拉科停止了说话，眼神中带着赤裸裸的渴望，一直盯着它。在乌云回来之前，他就转身离开了。“那里的一切都令人震惊地不错。”他宣布道。

“当然，”哈利说，“你想要那件斗篷吗？”

德拉科一脸惊恐地问：“**什么斗篷？**”

“里面的那个。”哈利说，“下雨的斗篷。”

德拉科假装打了个寒颤。“我**死也不穿**任何有**活动图案**的衣服。你不知道那是给小孩子和吝啬鬼的吗？”

“你是说，”哈利说，“因为它不是柔和的色系？因为有彩虹？”

“妈妈说麻瓜完全毁了彩虹。”德拉科说着，抬起了鼻子。“每一个人。”

“他们是怎么毁了他们的？”

“嗯，**我**不知道。”德拉科说着，低下了鼻子。“妈妈说的，你不应该把它们穿在衣服上，或者穿在身上，就像妈妈说我不能再穿粉红色的衣服了，因为麻瓜们有——嗯。”德拉科吸吸鼻子，“我决不会穿这种衣服的。”

“我觉得你穿粉红色会好看极了。”哈利说，“我觉得你穿那件斗篷也会很帅。”

德拉科看上去惊呆了，然后立刻把它掩饰了起来。“你不会觉得我好看，”他厉声说，“你是个男孩。”

“当然，我能觉得你好看。”哈利说，“大家都觉得洛哈特教授挺好看。”

“但，”德拉科摇了摇头。“那不一样。他上了巫师杂志。”

“我打赌你也能出现在杂志上。”哈利说，“我知道你长大后的样子。”

德拉科的脸上出现了大片的红晕。“我要进去。”他脱口而出，飞快地进入_韦斯莱_魔法笑料店。

哈利跟着他走了进去，从窗户里把斗篷拿了出来，拿到收银台。德拉科说他不想要，但哈利还是买了。

*

德拉科很喜欢韦斯莱魔法笑料店，正如哈利猜想的。其中很多商品是相当卑鄙的，德拉科自己也一直是相当卑鄙的，有时是用一种可笑的方式。德拉科和乔治可能永远不会像成年人那样见面，德拉科想买各种各样可怕的零碎东西来捉弄人。哈利把它们都买了下来，尽管德拉科在这个年纪不会有时间捉弄任何人，然后他们又回到定制酊剂店。

“你感觉怎么样？”哈利问，“你想不想吃点东西？在下一个——”

“我感觉它来了。”德拉科说。

“疼吗？”哈利觉得自己开始害怕了。德拉科的声音听起来是如此的——

“Shit.”德拉科说着，袋子应声落地。然后他也倒在了地板上。


	50. Chapter 50

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：14岁**

德拉科急促地喘着气。

然后不停地喘气。

哈利冲到床前，德拉科摔倒后，他就被哈利放回到了床上。这一次不同于以往——德拉科抓住了流血的手臂。“德拉科！”哈利哭号着，“白藓飞来！”

白藓从实验室里射了进来，但等它到了那里，血已经止住了。德拉科的胳膊上几乎立刻结痂了，德拉科倒在床上一动不动。“法兰绒飞来。”哈利说，把白藓放在一边。哈利迅速施了一个湿润咒，开始清理已经流出来的血，眼睛盯着德拉科的胳膊。伤口的颜色先是褐色，然后变成了棕褐色，最后是德拉科皮肤的苍白色。然后是伤疤。

巴克比克。哈利不知道这些划痕已经严重到足以形成伤疤了。

三年纪。摄魂怪，卢平，小天狼星，尖叫棚屋。哈利几乎不记得有关德拉科的回忆，但他一定在。他试图让海格被解雇——又一次。德拉科、克拉布、高尔和弗林特装扮成摄魂怪。德拉科在尖叫棚屋外面看见了哈利，并给斯内普打了小报告。

“我们从来没有成为朋友，是不是？”

哈利猛地抬起头。他一直坐在床上，等着德拉科醒来。但德拉科没有像头两次那样，倒吸一口冷气然后坐起来。他的眼睛睁着，但他只是躺在那里，眼神向下看着哈利。他的鼻子变长了。

“我们会的。”哈利吞下，“它……要花很长时间。”

德拉科坐了起来。“你喜欢那个泥巴种小鬼。”

哈利站起身，走开了一些。“我告诉过你别那么叫她。”

“你喜欢她。”德拉科继续说，也下了床，“可她嫁给了那个哭哭啼啼的黄鼠狼白痴。”

“德拉科。”哈利闭上眼睛。

“你朝我扔**泥巴**。”

“你在取笑罗恩！又一次！”

“他**活该**被取笑。”

他妈的。哈利不知道自己还能不能坚持下去。也许他**应该**交给安多米达，但是——哈利记得德拉科和他在一起的情景，那时哈利还是个孩子。天啊，德拉科太漂亮了，如果哈利放弃他，他会把自己撕成碎片的。他会惩罚自己；哈利知道德拉科会的，但德拉科不应该被如此对待。他已经被惩罚了。他现在应该有自己的生活了。他们都做到了。

哈利把其他感情压下去，尽量使自己的声音保持平静。“快到吃晚饭的时间了。你应该吃点东西。”

“你为什么总是想**喂**我？我不是你的朋友。你为什么就不能让我一个人静一静？”

德拉科的脸扭曲成一种丑陋的表情，哈利还清楚地记得他在学校时的样子。他只是不记得它会像这样痛。“好吧。”哈利说着转身走出了房间。

“你上哪儿去？”德拉科立刻跟着他问。

哈利惊讶地回头看了看，但德拉科似乎从来没有注意到或在意过他自相矛盾的话。有种解释，哈利完全按照德拉科的吩咐去做，现在可能不会受欢迎。而且这是第一次，定制酊剂店和德拉科的公寓让人觉得太小了。哈利觉得自己不能呼吸了。他想出去，但不能把德拉科一个人留在这里。至少楼上比较好，离德拉科一再带着对他的恨意醒来的卧室远一点。

哈利上楼时，德拉科跟在他后面，一路上都用责备的口气。

“你上哪儿去？”他又问，“你为什么把我留在这里？我有点想回到父母那儿去；我不在乎我是不是32岁。你在干什么？”

哈利坐在沙发上，又拿起了笔记本。他想重新念一遍咒语，听一听成年德拉科的声音，把自己裹在里面，一遍又一遍地听。

“你为什么总是看那些东西？”德拉科一边说，一边跺着脚朝沙发走去。“你不是一开始就看了吗？但是你做不到，不是吗？你看不懂。”

哈利打开笔记本，看了看德拉科的笔迹。

“你在干什么？”德拉科站在他正前方，双手叉腰，低头看着沙发上的哈利。“你为什么要看那个？你为什么不理我？”

哈利摸了摸那些字迹，那些小心翼翼的字母。

“停下！”德拉科推开哈利的手，从哈利腿上抓起那本笔记本，砰地一声合上，然后扔到壁炉边。

“妈的。”哈利哽咽着说。魔法穿过他的身体，像电流一样充满了他的脊椎。它填满了他的神经末梢，使他觉得好像他的整个身体都在以一种危险的能量噼啪作响，然后，操。他妈的。操，如果他不控制了呢；他对这个什么都不懂的孩子发了脾气怎么办？德拉科是那么小；他不是哈利认识的那个人，哈利非常想保护他，但如果他保护不了呢？他不能保护他，不能守护他的安全，不能让他感到被爱，而他不能这样做的原因是哈利自己也太糟糕了？

“**你怎么回事？**”德拉科问道。

“没什么。”哈利觉得自己快要喘不上气了。“没什么要紧。德拉科。”他让自己喘了口气，把自己身体里的魔法紧紧地缠绕、束缚起来，一遍又一遍地缠得太紧，以致于线被切断了，而被缠绕的东西不能被释放。“德拉科。”哈利声音嘶哑地说，“来和我一起坐吧。”

“我不想和你坐在一起。”德拉科说，“你不喜欢我！我也不喜欢你。我不明白你为什么一直假装！”

“我不是假装的。”哈利说。

“是的，你是。你是黄鼠狼小子的朋友，不是我的。”德拉科的眼睛里闪烁着近乎疯狂的光芒，哈利意识到德拉科一定也感受到了这种类似幽闭恐惧症的症状。哈利试着想象在一天的时间里度过三年，和一个你认为恨你的人生活在一起。难怪德拉科会这样做；这不是健康的。“而且你现在仍然是他的朋友，”德拉科说着，厌恶地甩动双臂。“你谈到了他们的孩子；我知道你经常拜访他们——你们还是朋友！”

“是的。”哈利说。

“为什么！”德拉科气得跺脚。实际上，他真的是在跺脚。“黄鼠狼有什么特别的？他有什么我没有的？”

“友善。”哈利迟钝地说，尽管他不应该这么说。

“**他什么也没有！**”德拉科的声音很凶狠，他的五官仍然以那种可恨的方式扭曲着。“除了那个**泥巴种**，他什么也没有。这才是你真正想要的，不是吗？是**她**！”

“我对他们俩的爱都是平等的。”

“你想上她。”

哈利抬起头，简直不敢相信一个孩子的嘴里会说出这么粗俗的话，但德拉科已经十四岁了。他长高了，脸变长了。他已经长大了，即使不是真心的，也能说出来。

“这就是真正的原因，不是吗？”德拉科被某种看不见的力量驱使着，继续说下去。他的话就像河中的急流，无法停下来，只能滔滔不绝地倾泻。“你想上她。你想和她生孩子。你想娶她，做你所有想做的事。除了——你猜怎么着，**波特**，她不合适。她不是纯血统；她不会给你纯血统的孩子。你不会成功履行你的责任的，因为她是一个肮脏的他妈的——

“我不想要纯血统的孩子。”哈利说。

“这是你的责任。”德拉科咆哮道，“**你不得不**。”

“不，”哈利说，“事实上，我不用。”

“这就是你的毛病！”德拉科恶狠狠地说。他逼近着：“这就是你不明白的地方；你是个愚蠢的小孤儿；你对你的责任一无所知。你以为你可以做任何你想做的事，你想——”突然，他的声音变得急促起来，“你想要——你想要**她**。”

“不，”哈利说，“我是同性恋。”

德拉科呆住了，有那么一会儿看上去非常疯狂。“什么？”

“我是同性恋。”哈利说，“我喜欢男人。浪漫意义上的。性。”

“我知道那是什么意思！”

哈利可能不应该加上最后一部分，对一个十四岁的孩子来说，但管他呢。

德拉科已经在到处胡说顽固的污言秽语了，为什么不呢？

“你不能。”德拉科的声音完全变了。他听起来不再生气了。他听起来吓坏了。

“我能。”哈利说，“我是。”

“但是……”德拉科后退了一步，然后又后退了一步。他退回到炉边的一根柱子上，然后抬头看着它，仿佛它袭击了他。“这是——这是令人憎恶的！”

“不，它不是。”

“是的，它是！”马尔福的恐惧似乎慢慢变成了恐慌。“它是！这是一种病！你——你病了！”

“没有。”哈利又说了一遍，“我没病。”

“你病了！你会**传染**给我的。我得——我想回家！”

他妈的。

“我要马上回家！”德拉科喊道。

“你不能回家。”

“去你妈的！”德拉科冲向楼梯。“操，你，我不管我是不是32岁！我要回家了！”

哈利花了一秒钟闭上眼睛，回想着德拉科在哈利十一岁时对他的态度。德拉科曾经是那么温和，那么善良，而现在哈利却想把同性恋的事情丢给一个十四岁的孩子。也许他应该先想清楚的。

**没有什么安排**，金妮有一次跟他说，当时他们正在为此争吵。她说，她认为哈利可能是双性恋，而哈利一直坚信他不是。**只是你和你的感觉。你得跟着自己的心走，哈利。即使它最后不会把你带向我。**

**我们不是在谈我的心。**哈利对她厉声说。**我们说的是我的老二。**妈的，他曾经真是个混蛋。

**你最好开始使用其中之一！**金妮吼了回来。

该死的。他当时**二十岁**。那孩子才十四岁；这不公平。

纳西莎和卢修斯让他相信的事情，更加不公平。

哈利下楼。

德拉科正从一个壁炉的烟囱上取下东西，扔在地板上。

“德拉科。”哈利说，觉得又闷又累。

“离我远点。”德拉科说，“你有病。”

瓶子和小瓶摔在地板上。哈利远远地想，长大后的德拉科不会高兴的，但他只会责怪自己。他可能认为年轻时的自己应该因为说了一些可恨的话而受到惩罚，而不是因为明显的恐惧而得到原谅。哈利十四岁的时候以为自己已经长大了。现在看起来，却是那么年轻。

“我没病。”哈利只说了这么一句。

“你他妈的是个变态。”德拉科一边说，一边扔出更多东西。“我想回家。”

哈利看着液体、粉末和骨头开始在地板上堆成一堆。

德拉科终于找到了他要找的东西，他拿起一撮粉末，扔进了炉膛。黑暗的壁炉里冒出了绿色的火焰，德拉科把头埋了进去。“马尔福庄园！”

绿色的火焰舔着他的肩膀。

德拉科朝壁炉深处走去。“马尔福庄园！”

“德拉科，”哈利说。

德拉科一路爬进壁炉，说：“马尔福庄园！我说了，马尔福庄园！”

哈利看着他，觉得他们之间有一道鸿沟，哈利全身僵硬。他甚至都不能动了。

“为什么它不起作用？马尔福庄园！”德拉科从壁炉里爬了出来，从壁炉架上抓起一整罐飞路粉，抓了一大把进去。这一次，火光照亮了整个实验室，绿色的火焰发出爆裂的声音，然后欢快地舔着石头壁炉的侧面。德拉科又爬了进来。“马尔福庄园。我的家在哪里？马尔福庄园！高尔公园！”

该死。哈利不知道高尔家和克拉布家发生了什么事，但德拉科已经在念叨着别的名字了。

“哈罗大厅！”德拉科喊道，“坦格伍德修道院！”

绿色的火焰发出呼呼的响声。德拉科消失了，壁炉里一片漆黑。

该死！

哈利不知道坦格伍德修道院是什么，但德拉科的失踪促使他采取了突然行动。他抓了一把飞路粉，扔进了壁炉。他把头伸进去，说了声“坦格伍德修道院”，然后把自己推进壁炉，从另一边滚了出来。

“潘西！”马尔福在一间设备齐全的客厅里跺着脚大喊。“潘西！我要和潘西·帕金森说话！”

“德拉科。”哈利追着他说。

“潘西！”德拉科大叫着跑开了。“出来，帕金森！”

“这是怎么回事？”一个女人走进客厅说。

哈利想他应该能认出她来，但他唯一能肯定的是她和帕金森没有任何关系。帕金森的父亲去了阿兹卡班；哈利不知道她、她母亲和姐妹们出了什么事。

“潘西！”德拉科喊道。

“对不起。”哈利跟在他后面说。“傲罗执法！”

“哈利·波特？”女人问。

“潘西！”德拉科还在到处跑。“你在哪里？你的父母在哪里？你的家养小精灵呢？”

“我说，”一个男人从餐厅里走出来。“怎么回事？”

“德拉科飞来。”哈利说，德拉科从桌子上飞了过来，就在那个男人的脑袋旁边。

“**不要**用飞来咒抓我！”德拉科在空中乱飞。“潘西在哪里？我的房子在哪里？我想回家！”

哈利抓住他，试图控制德拉科的抽打，以便他幻影移形。

“德拉科？”从客厅里走出来的女人说。哈利认出了她——弗洛琳娜·福斯科，她是福斯科的妹妹。他们的冰淇淋帝国让这个家族暴富；他们可能是在帕金森家废弃这栋房子之后买下了它。“和那个食死徒一样？” 弗洛琳娜问道。

“太可怕了。”那个男人说——哈利非常肯定这个人是她的丈夫。“和他同名。”

马尔福停止了扭动，哈利稳住了魔杖。

“一忘皆空。”哈利指着福斯科夫妻说。然后幻影显形回到德拉科的客厅。


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科得知了有关自己父母的事情。

“我想回家。”德拉科说。

“我知道。”哈利试图脱身，但德拉科紧紧抓住他不放。

“我的家在哪里？”他不停地说，“我想回家。”

德拉科称他为令人憎恶的人。他说哈利有病，是个变态。德拉科十四岁了，他紧抓着哈利的长袍，德拉科的拳头把哈利的傲罗斗篷揉成一团，哈利不知道该怎么办。德拉科说过他恨他；他试图从他身边逃走。他不想被碰——但哈利想安慰他。不管怎么说，他还是想。他的手试探性地摸了摸德拉科的头发。

“我家在哪里？”德拉科问道。

哈利的手一直抓着德拉科脖子上的短头发。

“我的家呢？”德拉科往后退，眼睛都湿了。“你为什么不告诉我？”

“马尔福庄园被拆了。”哈利说。

“因为——”德拉科几乎噎住了，“因为我？”

”德拉科。当然不是。”

“爸爸妈妈跟我断绝关系了吗？”

“没有。”哈利困惑地说。他退开一点，想看看德拉科的眼睛，但德拉科的头垂了下来。哈利试着抚摸着那些短发——只是轻轻地，几乎算不上是抚摸。德拉科的颈背还是那么精致。“他们永远不会。”哈利说，因为德拉科似乎需要某种安慰。“他们爱你——他们爱你，德拉科。他们非常爱你；他们永远不会与你断绝关系。”

“可是我……”德拉科咬着嘴唇。“我没有结婚。”

哈利仍然困惑不解。“你以为他们会因此跟你断绝关系吗？”

“呃，我……还有你……”德拉科揉着脸，“我和你在一起，所以我……我们难道不是……？"

哈利恍然大悟。他小心翼翼地后退了一步，然后又走了一步。“没有。我们不是。”

德拉科的头猛地抬了起来。“我们没有？”

哈利默默地摇了摇头。“你从来没有——我从来没有告诉过你，我是同性恋。”他说。

“我们从来没谈过这件事。”

“但是我本来会——我怎么会没有……”德拉科看上去很痛苦。

“就是从来没提起过。”哈利说。

“但是，你是说……”德拉科后退了一步，看上去更加痛苦。“你是说我整天和同性恋们混在一起，却连——我甚至都不是——”

哈利吞下。“我。”他又咽了口唾沫，“我不知道你在业余时间都干些什么。你是……谨慎的。”

“我不谨慎。”德拉科疯狂地挥舞着双臂。“妈妈说得对——我决不会谨小慎微的！帕金森说，如果有人付钱给我，我就守不住秘密了！扎比尼说我像飓风一样难以捉摸！甚至**克拉布**也说我应该更谨慎一些，克拉布甚至不知道‘谨慎’这个词是什么意思！不管爸爸妈妈怎么说，我真的要和一群同性恋在一起吗？我甚至没有和什么人**亲热**过吗？”

整个世界似乎正在慢慢地发生翻天覆地的变化。“嗯。”哈利有气无力地说，“我不确定。”

“可是你为什么不知道？我以为我们——你说过你是我的**朋友**。”

”我说过。”哈利的声音有些哽咽。“不是——不是男朋友。”

“但我们**为什么不是呢**？你很帅；你**已经说过**我很漂亮；我在和同性恋们瞎混，是不是？我是个该死的**魔药**顾问；我把一切都搞砸了；我把一切都搞糟了；爸爸说我应该做的事我一件都没完成——为什么我就不能他妈的休息？我**为什么不能**跟我喜欢的人上床？我为什么不跟你上床呢？”

“嗯。”哈利又说了一遍，声音更微弱了。

“我真的能当上魔法部部长吗？如果我和你这样的boy-lover在一起，我真的能当上吗？”

“别用boy-lover。”哈利说，“用普通的同性恋。”

“这有什么区别？”德拉科拍了拍他的手，“我家被拆掉了。”

“但不是因为你是同性恋。”哈利指出。

“你看。”德拉科转向他，冷笑道，“所以，我是个同性恋。我已经告诉过你了，是不是？你相信了；你以为我也是个boy-lover。”

“不要说boy-lover。”哈利说。

“我爱说什么就说什么——没什么要紧的！一切都毁了。我的生活一团糟！”德拉科深吸了一口气。然后又深呼吸。再一次深呼吸。“我的爸爸妈妈在哪里？”他用一种完全不同的音调说，音调很高，但很平静。“他们——”他的声音哽咽了，“他们还会跟我说话吗？”

“你爸爸在阿兹卡班。”哈利说。

“哈！”马尔福狂笑一声。“哈哈哈！不，他到底在哪儿？”

哈利只是站在那里。

“没人**敢**——这是个笑话，对吧？你在开玩笑吧？这是一个笑话。”德拉科疯狂地说，开始踱步。“这全是开玩笑；你要对你所有的朋友进行冥想；然后你会因为成功骗到我而嘲笑我——但是，**我不会信的**。我不是笨蛋。我父亲不在阿兹卡班！”

哈利觉得自己有点想吐。

“他不在阿兹卡班！”德拉科又说。

他的眼睛睁得大大的，像一面镶着红边的镜子。

“**他不在！**”德拉科说，然后推了他一把。

哈利跌跌撞撞地后退。

“你为什么说他在阿兹卡班？你怎么能这么说呢？”

“伏地魔回来了。”哈利说，“你父亲站在他一边。”

德拉科一听到这个名字就发抖，但随即大叫一声“哈！”这一次是胜利的笑，“你错了。你杀了他！你说过的——你杀了他！”

“没有错。”哈利坚定地说，“我说我妈妈打败了他。然后他又回来了——附在奇洛的后脑勺上。之后他又一次出现，打开了密室。然后四年级的时候，他真正的复活了。”

“不可能！他已经死了！谁会附到别人的头上！”

“伏地魔，”哈利说，“你父亲站在他一边。”

“但他们不会因此把父亲关进**阿兹卡班**的。”德拉科说，“因为支持某个政治党派？有自己的观点并不是犯罪。尤其是对的时候！”

“伏地魔不是政治党派头目。”哈利说，“他是个自大狂，发动了一场政变，在政变过程中杀死了很多人。”

“但我**父亲**从没杀过人。”

“德拉科，”哈利说。

“他没有！说出什么人！说出被他杀的人的名字！”

“我没有名字。”

“看！你在撒谎！”

哈利摊开双手。“即使他从来没有亲自动手，他也负有责任。无数巫师在战争中丧生。”

一时间，德拉科显得不知所措。“战争？”

“政变后，巫师界的一些人反对他的统治。很多人都死了，在伏地魔被彻底打败之前。”

“但是，这是战争！”德拉科激动地说，“人们死于战争！不是，这不是**谋杀**；我爸爸不会——他不会那么做的！”

“德拉科，”哈利说，“许多没有卷入战争的人都被伏地魔和他的追随者杀死了。许多无辜的麻瓜被杀。”

“可是麻瓜不是人！”

哈利想起了德拉科六年级时的样子。哈利现在知道了，德拉科是害怕了，他的苍白是可怕的，他眼睛里的皱纹和嘴巴里的倦意，他的嘲笑是他抵御一种从里到外吞噬着他的恐惧的唯一方法。那时他的全部精力似乎都消磨殆尽了，肩膀也耷拉下来，德拉科现在看上去完全不像他那时了。他的脸惊慌失措，充满了痛苦和恐慌。这并不是随着时间的推移而慢慢吞噬恐惧的力量；这是整个世界的突然和猛烈的崩溃。

哈利张开嘴，用尽力气地说，“你不是真的这么想。”

“是的，我相信！”德拉科说。“他们不是人！如果他要杀他们——他们——他们——他们可能活该！他们——他们——这就像杀死一个家养小精灵！”

“你永远也不会杀家养小精灵。”哈利说，他觉得又累了。

“我会！我会！”德拉科的眼睛睁得大大的。他似乎精力充沛。

哈利不明白，他怎么可能没有注意到德拉科在心烦意乱的时候是怎样发疯的。德拉科长大后，哈利猜想，他已经学会更好地控制它了。“多比。”哈利只说了这么一句，“你会杀死多比吗？”

“我——”德拉科窒息。“我会的。”他说，然后哭了起来。“我会！我会！你**偷走**了他。父亲不愿意——他**不可能**——我愿意！我不会介意！我会杀人！任何人！”

“不，”哈利说，“你不会。你不能。即使你尽力试过，也不能。”

“你不知道！你不知道我能做什么！”

“德拉科。”哈利轻声说，“我知道。”

“你不！”德拉科又推了哈利一下，正好压在他的肚子上。

哈利又跌跌撞撞地退了一步。

“你什么都不知道！”德拉科又说。“我父亲绝不会杀任何人！我想杀谁就杀谁！我才不跟同性恋混在一起呢！我家也没有被拆掉！”他的双手攥成了拳头，每说一句有力的话，就打哈利一下，拳头打在哈利的胳膊上、肚子上、胸口上。“他决不会这样做的！他是我的**爸爸**。”

“德拉科。”哈利哽咽着，想起了德拉科的母亲去世时，德拉科推他的方式。哈利抓住他的手腕。他用另一只胳膊把德拉科拉了过去，希望它不会起作用，希望德拉科往后拉，再打他一顿，但他没有。他在哈利怀里打了个寒颤，然后哭了起来。

“嘘。”哈利说，又试着摸了摸头发。

德拉科哭得更用力了。“我爸爸没有杀任何人。”

“好吧。”哈利说着，把他搂得紧紧的。

“他没有。”

“好了好了。”

德拉科终于不哭了，但不知怎么的，他仍然在发抖，就好像干巴巴的抽泣还在折磨着他的身体。“我妈妈在哪里？”他问道，最后还是一动不动。

哈利觉得自己浑身都僵硬了起来。德拉科肯定也能感觉到。

他离开哈利的怀抱，脸色通红，泪流满面。“她在哪儿？”

哈利开始有一种空虚的感觉，好像他终于又能感觉到什么了。

“她在**哪里**？”德拉科用一种危险的声调说。“你敢说她在阿兹卡班！你**敢**——”

“她不在。”哈利说，“她死了。”

所有的战斗都从德拉科的身体里消失了，他的五官立刻松弛下来。他张着嘴。“但是——但是她只有37岁。”

哈利没有明说。

“是……”德拉科使劲咽了口唾沫。“是黑魔王吗？她——你说的——她——”

“不是。”哈利赶紧说，“黑魔王没有杀她。”但哈利不知道该说什么，因为《预言家日报》说纳西莎是死于心碎，但没有人会死于心碎。没有。哈利也没有问过德拉科她到底出了什么事。他不想让德拉科说出来。

“是什么？”德拉科问道。

哈利舔着干嘴唇。“她死于心碎。”他最后说。

“没人会死于心碎！”

“我不知道！”哈利说，话从他嘴里漏了出来。“我很抱歉！我没有问过。你很受伤，我想要——在那之后，你就不会…我们没有……你不想和我谈这件事。你根本不想和我说话。”

“我从来都不想和你说话！”德拉科哭喊道，“我恨你！”

壁炉是空的。那把印有花卉图案的椅子上摆放着11岁的德拉科的书。哈利本想告诉他把它们收起来，但他没有。他们坐在这个房间里，德拉科不安地在沙发上跳来跳去，这种感觉仿佛已经是很久以前的事了。再也不会是那样了。

“我**恨**你。”德拉科又哭了起来。“我**一直**恨你。我**将永远**恨你；你是一个骗子。”德拉科的哭声以前听起来像撕心裂肺的，但现在更糟糕了——他已经哭得很厉害了，现在连眼泪都没有了，只有这些残破的抽泣一遍又一遍地折磨着他的身体。“你是个骗子，”他说，“我恨你”。

哈利伸出手时，德拉科猛地躲开了。“别碰我！”他固执地说。

“我不碰你。”哈利抽出魔杖，在空中挥舞着。“呼神护卫。”他说。

哈利把那只狐狸留在客厅里，和德拉科在一起，走进厨房，翻看着橱柜。德拉科说过他不喜欢火鸡，所以哈利用火腿做了三明治，然后倒了一杯牛奶，用咒语把它加热。回到客厅，他把牛奶和盛着三明治的盘子放在沙发旁边的小桌子上。“这会让你感觉好些。”哈利说，因为德拉科曾说，他妈妈也这么说过。

德拉科大摇大摆地走到桌边，拿起杯子和盘子，扔进了壁炉。

“你现在打算怎么办？”他嘲讽道。

哈利再次拿出魔杖，把打碎的盘子收起来，然后用咒语尽可能地把食物清理干净。然后他走进厨房，又做了一个三明治，又倒了一杯牛奶。

德拉科也用他的魔杖打破了那个。

哈利重新收拾好这一切，考虑放弃。但相反，他回到厨房，又拿了一个三明治和一杯牛奶，然后把它们拿给德拉科。

这一次，德拉科面无表情地坐在沙发上，对他们不理不睬。那只狐狸坐在他旁边的坐垫上，目不转睛地看着德拉科。哈利考虑是否应该让德拉科一个人呆着，然后德拉科开口了。他的声音是呆滞的。“这是谁的公寓？”

“你的。”哈利声音嘶哑地说。

德拉科只是盯着他。

狐狸小心翼翼地用爪子抓住德拉科的大腿。

“下去。”德拉科的手想把它推开，正好穿过了它。他的嘴唇扭曲成难看的表情。“下去！”

哈利挥手把狐狸赶走。她会看，但她会停止互动。“我就在楼下。”哈利说。


	52. Chapter 52

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：15岁**

当哈利的守护神出现在楼下时，哈利上楼，发现沙发上的德拉科已经昏过去了。哈利让他躺下，决定把德拉科留在这里。客厅比卧室更宽敞，哈利不想让德拉科感到自己被困住了。

确保德拉科被安全地安置在沙发上后，哈利又把德拉科的衣服放大了。三明治不见了，所以德拉科可能已经吃了，但哈利找出了水饼干以防万一。然后哈利快速地冲了个澡，从格里莫广场召唤了衣服换上。经历了看着德拉科一年年长大的一天后，哈利穿戴整齐，把自己收拾得干净清爽，开始修理那把印花椅子。他一直很喜欢那把椅子。他希望它还可以抢救，试着修复它总比坐在那里看着昏迷的德拉科要好。这就是所有哈利真正想做的事情。

“火焰熊熊。”

椅子着火了。

“德拉科！”哈利转过身，发现德拉科坐了起来，空洞地看着他。哈利转身回到椅子上，抽出魔杖。“清水如泉！”水从哈利的魔杖里喷出来，浇灭了火焰。椅子的顶部已经被烧焦了。

“火焰熊熊。”德拉科不耐烦地说。

那把椅子仍然保持着烧得半焦的样子，没有火焰。哈利意识到，德拉科把别的东西点着了，他又转了一圈，发现桌子着火了。“清水如泉！”哈利说，水像雨点一样落在桌子上。

“火焰熊熊。火焰熊熊。火焰熊熊。”

书着火了。

“德拉科！除你武器！真空！真空！真空！”德拉科的魔杖急速落在哈利手里，书架方向的空气嗖地一声飞进哈利的魔杖，使火焰失去了氧气。火焰先是缩小，然后熄灭，哈利施了一个咒语，把捕捉到的空气放回屋里。德拉科的心会碎的，哈利不着边际地疯狂地想，如果书被弄湿了。

然后他低头看了看手里的山楂木魔杖，它有着记忆中一样的温暖而友好的波动。他还记得上次他把德拉科缴械的事情，那是打败伏地魔的关键——获得了老魔杖的控制权。哈利从来没有告诉过德拉科这件事。他不需要知道。哈利收起魔杖，往沙发的方向走去。

德拉科只是坐在那里，盯着壁炉。他的眼神空洞，毫无生气。就像墓碑一样。“嗯，”德拉科说，“迪戈里死了。谁需要他。真正的霍格沃茨勇士。”

“德拉科。”

“我父亲在那儿，是吗？你说他杀人就是这个意思。我父亲杀了塞德里克·迪戈里。对吧。”

“小矮星彼得杀了塞德里克。”哈利说，“那是你父亲到那儿之前的事。”

“我希望他当时在场。我真希望他也杀了你。”

“你不是这个意思吧。”

“是！我希望如此。”德拉科说，但又停住了，“我希望……哦，他妈的。”泪水开始充满了他的眼睛。“你是个骗子，”他说，“一个卑鄙无耻的骗子！黑魔王**赢了**；他赢了！父亲……父亲，他——**我想要我爸爸。**”德拉科在抽泣，哈利忍不住朝他走去。“别**碰**我。”德拉科说着，急忙躲避。“你——你是——你是个该死的**同性恋**。”

魔力充满了哈利全身。它从哈利的心里涌出来，直到充满了每一根指尖，仿佛它们在咝咝作响。他眼睛后面的热量让哈利知道发生了什么事。他没有生气。他要流泪了。“德拉科。”他说，连他的声音听起来都是湿的。

“你是一个同性恋；不要用你的同性恋——你的同性恋的手——感染我！我敢打赌——我敢打赌……”德拉科又哭了起来。“我敢打赌你和迪戈里**睡过**，是不是？我打赌这就是他死后你这么伤心的原因；我敢打赌，这就是为什么你——我的父亲——我爸爸，”德拉科说，但他没有说完。“哦，梅林。”德拉科用手捂住嘴，又抽泣起来，那是一种可怕的抽泣声。

**你被爱着，**德拉科曾对他说。**你被深深爱着。**当万斯试图进攻时，德拉科用自己的身体保护了哈利；他用各种声音念故事给哈利听。他教哈利飞行，教他色彩咒语。他做了蛋糕和热巧克力，哈利想起了德拉科那时的样子，他脸上溅着巧克力，朝哈利微笑。

哈利费了好长时间才集中精力来召唤守护神。

“呼神护卫。”银狐应声出现了。“我会在楼下。”哈利说。

*

就像德拉科说的那样，每次昏迷之间的间隔变得越来越长。德拉科是在深夜里长到十五岁的；因此，下一次昏迷的时间将在凌晨。

哈利知道他应该利用这段时间做些有意义的事情——睡觉，或者处理非法药剂的案子，但他做不到。罗恩和赫敏被控制住了；他需要帮助他们，而德拉科一个人在那里，确信他的父亲是一个杀人犯。塞德里克死后，德拉科在火车上似乎很高兴，当时他们都在回家的路上。德拉科说过伏地魔会先来对付泥巴种和麻瓜爱好者；他知道伏地魔杀了塞德里克，他知道他父亲站在伏地魔一边。

德拉科信里的那句话——**扭曲的偏见**——一直萦绕在哈利的脑海里，因为它是真的。德拉科是扭曲的；他被自己的父母扭曲了。哈利不知道怎样才能与这个，似乎每年都会爱上一个新男孩的、过于情绪化的、一个嘲笑塞德里克之死的人和解。

德拉科要独自面临所有事，而哈利无能为力。这一直让哈利无比痛苦。


	53. Chapter 53

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：16岁**

德拉科再次昏迷时，哈利的守护神提醒了哈利。

哈利把德拉科留在沙发那儿，但哈利仍然无法入睡。他不知道德拉科是否入睡过，是否昏迷也算一种睡眠。哈利又在椅子上花了些时间，想把烧焦的地方修补上。接下来，他修理了桌子，然后是书。德拉科施的火咒是在书架正中间的一排，但火焰持续的时间不长，所以只有书架上的书被烧焦了。它们看起来基本上是可以修复的，但哈利不知道如何修复烧伤的部分。也许德拉科会知道。

这一次，哈利听见了一声喘息，紧接着是“爸爸！”

神秘事务司的战斗。卢修斯·马尔福刚被扭送到阿兹卡班。哈利无论说什么，也绝对不能使这件事变得更好。

这一次德拉科昏迷时，哈利并没有收回他的守护神。无论如何，在这种情况下，召唤它是困难的，而有银狐在身边能给些安慰。那只狐狸在德拉科所在的沙发旁徘徊，看上去有点疲倦。

“我会在楼下。”哈利说，但当他朝门口走去时，德拉科已经站了起来，挡住了他的去路。

五年级的德拉科很好。他变得更高了，他的前额更高了，他的颧骨更尖了。他的嘴唇变薄了，但他的嘴更接近哈利记忆中的那个形状了。当哈利第一次看到德拉科在鼻涕虫药酒店见到他的时候，他意识到霍格沃茨的德拉科是多么漂亮。哈利现在也明白了。

“把我的魔杖还给我。”德拉科说，挡住了哈利的去路。

“我不想让你受伤。”**或者你的书**。哈利没有加上这句，因为现在书似乎不重要了——但它们很重要。它们对德拉科很重要，所以对哈利也很重要。

“我会伤害**你**的。”德拉科说，但哈利现在了解德拉科，德拉科的声音是在害怕。他看上去很害怕，哈利想起了德拉科说过的哈利有一幅“阴郁的神情”。十一岁的时候，哈利甚至被自己的样子吓坏了。站在一个成年人面前，像这样威胁他，需要很大的勇气。哈利的心紧绷着。

“他**不会**在那儿呆着。”德拉科继续说，“摄魂怪根本**不在**阿兹卡班。他会逃走的。我要——我要帮助黑魔王，然后他——他会帮助**我们**，还有——还有。”德拉科停住了，眼里闪烁着泪光。每次，德拉科都会痛哭流涕，然后再次失去知觉，长大一岁，然后看上去就像根本没有哭过一样。

哈利担心它会对德拉科的内心造成什么影响，会对他的精神状态造成什么影响，但他们已经开始沿着这条路走下去了。他们停不下来。“我给你做了早饭。”哈利只说了这么一句。“你想吃的时候可以去，它就在厨房里。我还把一些衣服放在桌子上——那些衣服都快穿破了。”哈利指了指德拉科穿的衣服。“你也可以洗个澡。浴室里的毛巾是新的。”

“你为什么……你为什么在**这里**？”

“我必须呆在一个半径内。笔记上说的。我想确定你没事。”

“但**为什么**？”德拉科的眼里终于流出了一滴眼泪，但他不耐烦地抹去了。

哈利不明白为什么自己在他们都是五年级的时候，看不出德拉科有多么脆弱，但哈利已经知道原因了。那时哈利自己也很脆弱，比德拉科更脆弱，只是方式完全不同。当你十六岁的时候，你很难了解别人，除了你自己。31岁的时候也很艰难，但有些事情比较容易了。有些事情要容易得多。“我喜欢你。”哈利说。

“你恨我。”德拉科说，“我也恨你。即使你改变了主意……”德拉科吸了一大口潮湿的空气。“如果你改变主意了，我还是会恨你。我会**永远**恨你；你没有明白吗？你为什么不离开呢？”

哈利伸出手，德拉科退缩了。“我不会伤害你的。”哈利说，然后把手放在德拉科的肩上。“把早饭吃了。”哈利说着，捏了捏，然后松开了手。他想走过去，但德拉科抓住了哈利的手。

“这个伤疤。”德拉科举起哈利的手说。德拉科低头看了看隆起的伤疤，然后又抬头望着哈利。“她给你的？”

“算是。”

“真遗憾。”德拉科放下哈利的手说。“很遗憾你没有吸取教训。我真希望她对你整个身体都这样做。”

“她在我内心做到了。”哈利说，然后下了楼。

*

过了一会儿，哈利回到楼上。德拉科坐在烧过的椅子上，腿上放着一本书。“把魔杖还给我。”哈利穿过客厅时，他说。

“不。”哈利说，朝厨房走去。他做了炸鱼和薯条，把它们拿到德拉科那里。

德拉科把盘子扔在地板上，正好砸在狐狸身上，尽管盘子和食物恰好穿过了她的身体，但狐狸还是逃开了。

哈利把食物从地板上拼到盘子上，然后用魔法把它弄干净。“我把这个留在厨房里，用保温咒。”他说，因为德拉科显然吃了一些早餐——虽然少得可怜。

“我恨你那只该死的狐狸。”德拉科在他身后喊道，这时哈利回到了厨房。

哈利出来时，德拉科已经把书扔在一边，蜷在椅子上，胳膊抱着腿。

“你想出去吗？”哈利问。

“滚你妈的。”

“我只是觉得你可能不想整天关在家里。”

“哦，不，比起和**你**一起被关在监狱里要好得多。有没有人告诉过你，你头上的伤疤他妈的很丑？”

“你说过。”哈利说，“很多次。”

“嗯——确实很丑。”

哈利其实并没有期待德拉科会和他一起出去，但他认为这给了哈利一个主意。他拿出魔杖，施了一个咒语，呼唤海洛伊丝，然后她把从厨房开着的窗户里飞了进来。她一到客厅，就直奔德拉科而去。

“为什么……？”德拉科开始说，但随即展开身体，伸手抚摸她。

海洛伊丝闭上眼睛，把脖子缩了进去，发出一声轻微的嘘声。德拉科的嘴角抽动了一下，哈利给了他们独处的空间。

*

20分钟后，防护咒提醒哈利，有什么东西在穿过防护。哈利不得不把飞出防护罩的猫头鹰叫回来，把德拉科写的纸条拿走。“高尔在阿兹卡班。”哈利向德拉科解释道。在战后的审判中，高尔和德拉科一样，被判处了魔法限制，但两年后，他触犯了这个限制，被逮捕了。他被释放后又触犯了一次，又被捕了。“克拉布死了。”

“这是一种心理折磨，”德拉科宣布，“如果我有魔杖，我就会摄神取念你，弄清楚到底是怎么回事。”

哈利拿出德拉科的魔杖。然后他把它递了过去。

德拉科瞪大了眼睛，从魔杖转到哈利脸上，又转回来。然后，就像他十一岁时做的那样，他从哈利手中夺过魔杖，好像哈利把它拿在手里是某种诡计。德拉科立刻用魔杖指着哈利的头。“钻心——钻——钻心——夺魂咒！"

“你必须要认真一点。”哈利温和地说。

“我是认真的！”德拉科浑身发抖，“我很认真！我——夺魂咒！”

“你把魔杖握得太紧了。“哈利说的话真混蛋。他知道自己是个混蛋，但还是说了。“要我帮你吗？”

“摄神取念！”

哈利甚至没有去阻拦它。他从来就不擅长大脑封闭术，现在他甚至也不是特别想要这样。相反，他想到了在哈利感冒时德拉科跪在他面前，在他们测试木头眼碱液的时候德拉科在听他说话。他想到德拉科坐在火堆前，教哈利念彩色魔咒，然后用他的守护神。

德拉科从记忆中挣脱出来。“我，”他说，显得很震惊。“我可以召唤守护神？一个完全体？”

“非常完美的守护神。”

“但。”德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。“这——那个，是你的守护神。我的不可能是一只……”德拉科惊恐地看着哈利，开始后退。“**不可能**是……它**不是**。”

“是我的守护神变了，为了和你的匹配。不是你想的那样。”

“可是……**为什么**？”德拉科看上去非常惊慌。

“我的魔法比我自己更早知道我的感受。”哈利说，“我不太善于了解自己的感受。但一旦我弄明白了，我就会坚持下去。”

“可是……”德拉科的眼睛搜寻着哈利的守护神。她正警惕地盯着海洛伊丝。哈利把海洛伊丝的信拿走后，她就落在德拉科的椅子上。“但你是什么意思，它知道你的感受？”

“德拉科。”哈利说，他不在乎这样做是否合适。“我想你知道是什么意思。”

“不。”德拉科把嘴唇合在一起，摇了摇头，向后倒去，直到撞到一堆书上。海洛伊丝关切地轻轻叫了一声。“我**不**知道。我不能——我们不是。我们**不是**；我不会——”

“我们没有。”哈利说，“但我是。”

“好！”德拉科喊道，“因为我永远不会让你**碰**我！”

“好吧，”哈利说，“但这可能不会改变我的感觉。我说过我很固执。”

“这不**公平**。”德拉科说，身子靠在架子上。“我不是同性恋。”然后他倒在地上，膝盖向上，双臂环抱着他们。他手里仍然紧握着魔杖。海洛伊丝抖了抖羽毛，有些不安，然后展开她的大翅膀，笨拙地扇动着翅膀，拉近了她和德拉科之间的距离。

哈利的守护神舔着她的嘴唇。

“我不是同性恋。”德拉科的声音听起来很可怕。

“我要拿走你的魔杖。”哈利说，因为德拉科又要发疯了，要开始烧东西了。哈利以为会遇到抵抗，就去拿德拉科的魔杖，但德拉科轻易地把它放了。

“我永远不会和你在一起。”德拉科说着，抬起红肿的眼睛看着哈利。“我——我要操别的男人。我愿意在你面前做。我要你——我要你看着，这样你就知道我永远不会——我要你看着，看着我操他们。”

“我还以为你不是同性恋呢。”

德拉科咽了口气，胸口喘不过气来。“我愿意这样做——我愿意这样做，只是想让你知道，尽管那样令人作呕，那样令人堕落，我还是愿意和**任何人**一起做，只要不是你。”

“这不恶心。”哈利说，“很有趣。”

德拉科吃惊地张大了嘴巴。

“不管怎样。”哈利继续说，“你不能强迫我看。我的魔力比你的强；你不可能让我留下来。”

“我能。”德拉科茫然地说，“我要做一种冷冻魔药，一种黏附魔药，这样你就哪儿也去不了；我……”他看上去仍然很震惊。

“你说得对。”哈利表示赞同，“这可能有效。你的魔药是最棒的。”

“你为什么……你为什么不……？”

德拉科说这些话是为了伤害哈利，或者至少激怒他。他不明白为什么没有成功。“我不想要你这个十六岁的孩子。”哈利说，尽量不让自己的声音显得刺耳。“他有点混蛋。”

“他妈的。”德拉科把额头放在膝盖上。海洛伊丝轻轻拍了一下翅膀，用嘴轻敲他的手臂。

“吃午饭吧。”哈利说，然后下了楼。


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神锋无影六年级

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：17岁**

当德拉科再次昏迷时，夜幕已经降临，年龄变化的间隔开始从几个小时延长到几天。哈利的守护神提醒他德拉科已经昏迷了，哈利上楼去放大德拉科的衣服，确保他在昏迷的几个小时里感到舒适。就在哈利安排德拉科的时候，德拉科倒抽了一口冷气，这是不对的。时间过得太快了，但德拉科仍然昏迷着，抓着他的左臂。

哈利用自己的手捂住德拉科的右手，遮住德拉科皮肤上新出现的黑魔标记。

**“我会帮助黑魔王，”**德拉科说过，**“然后他会帮助我们。”**

**“我真希望我能把它洗掉，”**他曾对小哈利说，**“但现在它是我身体的一部分，所以也是我的一部分。”**

六年级。有求必应屋。凯蒂·贝尔和被诅咒的项链。罗恩和有毒的蜂蜜酒。进入霍格沃茨的食死徒，还有天文塔。

神锋无影。

操。

显然，黑魔标记的疼痛已经消失，德拉科的手从手臂上滑了下来，但哈利没有松开德拉科的手，而是转动着把它翻过来，好让自己握住。哈利把房间那头的椅子召唤到沙发旁边。在接下来的两个小时五十分钟里，他一直握着德拉科的手，等待着尖叫声响起。

不知怎么回事，这比哈利记忆中德拉科发出的声音还要糟糕。哈利记忆中的确有尖叫的声音，但那是桃金娘的。德拉科只是低低地、轻轻叹了口气，哈利也忘记了血是如何飞溅出来的。它溅到哈利的脸上、手上、胸膛上，所有地方都被血浸透了，而后德拉科的手猛地从哈利的手里抽出来，在自己的胸口上乱抓。

那时候，意外一发生，斯内普就赶来了。德拉科长大的速度也加快了许多，所以本应该已经结束了，但这次，还没有结束。德拉科还在费力地扯着他完全被血浸染透的湿衬衫，他的呼吸有点急促。“什么？”他喘着气挣扎着说，“——什么？”而后他看着哈利，完全清醒了。

哈利举起魔杖。

“别！”德拉科尖叫道，他的脸吓得发抖。

哈利用咒语解开了德拉科的衬衫。伤口愈合了，但只是刚刚开始愈合。哈利记得在盥洗室里看到过这些伤口，斯内普用那个特定的咒语补上了伤口，本应该比现在这些恢复得更好。斯内普说过，可能根本不会留疤，但现在，这些伤口几乎没有结痂。

德拉科写道，**创伤性事件可能会延缓衰老过程，但不要因此惊慌。如果年轻时的我没有在任何一个步骤中长大一整年，他应该在下一个步骤中重新获得失去的时间…**

别让这件事吓着你。

Bloody fucking hell. 哈利原本并没有那么担心，可能是因为德拉科并没有写道——**当你把我的身体撕开时，我可能不会完全复原。**

他妈的。

“为什么？”德拉科问他，仍然惊恐地看着他。

“我，”哈利吞下，“我去拿药膏来。你应该——你会好起来的。“然后他幻影显形了，觉得自己像个懦夫。但如果德拉科在他再次长大之前的这段时间里真的只能治好一半，他就需要——他妈的，他需要什么？药膏，绷带，新的衣服，液体，药物，**医生**；这正是他所需要的。哈利可以在圣芒戈找一个治疗师，然后一忘皆空他。

慌乱中，哈利开始在德拉科的实验室胡乱召唤东西，收集了一堆东西放进一个碗里，然后幻影显形上楼。

德拉科试图坐起来。

“别动！”哈利说，差点把碗摔了。哈利冲到沙发前，放下碗，跪了下来。

“离-离我远点。”德拉科无力地说。

“躺下。”

“别碰我。”德拉科想说，但哈利已经在碰他了，想让他躺下。这是一个绝对的该死的愚蠢的想法，因为德拉科从哈利的手里挣脱出来，把一块伤疤挣开了，又开始流血。

“让我来帮你。”哈利恳求道，把手拿开。

“就像你之前做过的那样？”

哈利对那块伤口施了一个快速治疗咒，把它合上，然后打开他拿来的一个罐子。“这是药膏；让我给你敷上；让我——”

“我说了**别碰我**。”

“我不会伤害你；我会很小心的；让我——”

“你不会**伤害**我？”

“德拉科，”哈利说。魔法在他的身体里飞速流窜，又一次刺痛了他的眼睛。

“梅林。”德拉科说，声音有点颤抖，“别他妈的**哭**。我才是那个被你谋杀的人。”

**“这就是我想哭的原因。”**哈利想说，但没有说出口。相反，他放下药膏，打开了装有橙色魔药的瓶子。“喝了这个。”

“除非你死了。这是某种毒药；对不对？你已经想杀我想得够多了。”

哈利艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫。“这是万灵药。是你做的；你发明了它。你真的很擅长魔药——”他打断了自己的话，因为德拉科正试图躺回沙发上，调整姿势时，他的脸变白了。“至少让我……”哈利用软木塞塞好万灵药，把它放下来，试着把垫子安排在德拉科身下。

“你他妈的为什么要杀我！？”

“我没有。”哈利希望他至少能握住德拉科的手。“我……我不知道那咒语是怎么回事。”

“那你为什么施咒，如果你连——你他妈的有什么毛病？”

“我很抱歉。德拉科，我悔不当初。”

德拉科转过脸去。“不管怎样，我很高兴我把血弄得满沙发都是。这真他妈的可怕。”

哈利发出一种哽咽的声音，他想笑，但又有点害怕自己会哭出来。德拉科仍然满身是血。哈利在他俩身上都能闻到这种刺鼻的动物式的气味，带着一丝铁锈的气味，就像肉店里的气味一样。

在神锋无影之后，哈利不得不在斯内普那里关禁闭。他错过了最后一场魁地奇比赛，但格兰芬多还是赢了。哈利走进公共休息室，他们都在庆祝。金妮两眼放光，冲了过来。哈利吻了她。

“我杀了邓布利多。”德拉科说，“对不对。”他无精打采地抬头看着天花板。“我是个杀人犯，就像我爸爸一样。”

“你没有杀死邓布利多。”

“很好，连这也失败了，那好吧。”德拉科闭上眼睛，然后睁开。“我把食死徒弄进学校了吗？我也在试着做那个。”

“这个成功了。”

“没错，”德拉科说，“**他们**会杀人。所以，我终究是谋杀的一方。耶。”

“在那种情况下，他们没有杀人。呃，事实上，他们确实杀人了。一个食死徒误杀了另一个食死徒。”

“可是……不是邓布利多？”

哈利低头看着手上的伤疤。**我不会说谎。**“斯内普杀了邓布利多。”

“这么说，斯内普是个杀人犯。”

“他这么做是为了救你。”

“为了**救我**。”德拉科难以置信。

“是的。”

然后德拉科靠在沙发上的头转过来，身体还搭在沙发上。“你说他是为他所爱的人而死的。谁？”

“我的妈妈。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“怎么，她突然从坟墓里蹦出来了吗？尽管如此，我还是会相信的。”

“不，她……”哈利又低头看了看自己的手。“他这么做是为了救我，好让我打败伏地魔。”德拉科一听到这个名字就开始畏缩。“但他这么做是因为他爱我的妈妈。”

“你的妈妈。”

“是的。”

“一个泥巴种。”

哈利抬起头，但德拉科只是把脑袋转回去，盯着天花板。“请让我给你擦干净。”哈利说。

“你想把手放在我身上吗？”德拉科说，听起来既疲惫又沮丧。“我想你一直想这么做。”

“你知道不是那样的。”

“哦？”德拉科的声音现在更有力量了。“你什么时候决定喜欢我的，波特——**在你把我的身体撕开之后？**是不是？你喜欢我成为你的牺牲品吗？这让你欲火焚身吗？因为我搞不懂，你为什么喜欢我？你做了这些之后，我们怎么可能成为**朋友！？**”

“对不起。”哈利说。

“你已经说过了。”德拉科把目光移开，转向沙发垫子。

哈利的制服上、头发上都是粘乎乎的血迹。他的指甲里，他握着德拉科的那只手上，都有。哈利都能感觉到。

“我要喝万灵药。”德拉科突然说。

哈利打开瓶子，拿出小瓶，但德拉科伸手去拿时，又有些退缩。“让我来吧。”哈利说着站了起来。

“不。”德拉科说着，抓起药瓶。但他手里拿着药瓶，仰面平躺着，不太可能喝到魔药。

“让我来。”哈利又说了一遍，摸了摸德拉科的头发。他把手伸到德拉科的脑袋下面，帮他稍微抬起一点，同时又不把胸口上的伤口弄裂。哈利从德拉科手里接过药瓶，把它送到德拉科的嘴边。德拉科默许了，无力地喝光了魔药。一滴橙色的液体从他的嘴角滴落下来，哈利用魔杖把它擦干净。哈利伸手去拿从楼下拿来的碗，拿起一块法兰绒，用咒语把它打湿。“请允许我。”他低声说，一面擦去德拉科脸上、脖子上已经干涸的血迹。

“看在他妈的上帝的份上。”德拉科说，“用魔法。”

“好的。“哈利又弄湿了一块法兰绒，把它放在德拉科的额头上，把它留在那里，用魔杖指着德拉科，把他擦干净。万灵药似乎起了作用；伤口还是老样子，但德拉科的脸色好一些了，哈利给他清洗时，他似乎灵活了一些。“我想把这种药膏涂在你身上。”清理完后，哈利说，“里面有白藜三醇和局部麻醉剂。”

“用魔法。”德拉科烦躁地说。他的声音听起来也状态更好了。

“没有什么合适的咒语。”哈利说着，打开药膏，把手指伸了进去。当他伸手去摸德拉科的一块伤疤时，德拉科退缩了。“我不会伤害你的。”

“哈利·波特，讽刺之王。很冷，你这讨厌鬼。”

药膏对哈利来说并不冷，但德拉科的伤口很烫，伤口周围的皮肤红肿发炎。哈利把手指拿开，在药膏上施了一个温暖咒，然后又碰了碰德拉科。在哈利涂药膏的时候，德拉科大部分时间都一动不动，但当哈利的手指碰到他的腹部时，德拉科仍然会跳起来。哈利抬头看了一眼，以确定自己没有伤害到德拉科，这时他看到了德拉科的眼睛。“很痒，”德拉科说，声音里透着羞辱。

“对不起。”哈利轻声说，然后把剩下的药膏涂了上去。“我能……吗？”他开口，“我想为你包扎。”

德拉科转过身去，牙关紧闭。“如果你一定要的话。”他最后说。

哈利把绷带和胶带都拿了出来。

“这是你的一种性癖吗？” 哈利一开始包扎。德拉科就问道。

“德拉科。”哈利说，他稳稳地抓着一条绷带，以便把它粘上。“这和性癖没有半毛钱关系。”

“但**可以**是。”德拉科的声音很沉闷，既不感兴趣，也没有嘲弄的意思。

“我真希望我知道你在这个年纪的时候，对这种事情想得有多深。”哈利说着，伸手去拿另一根带子。“事情可能会有不同的结果。”

“为什么？”

“我可能会对我的约会对象有不同的想法，仅此而已。”

德拉科在哈利手下动了动，但哈利一看，德拉科似乎并不疼。“为什么会？”德拉科又说，“你想和我约会吗？”

哈利转身去拿另一块绷带。“大概不会。”

“但你应该会考虑。”

“对我来说，你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”哈利一边绑着绷带，一边说：“所以也许不会。但你很漂亮，所以也许会。”

“所以。你还会想到谁呢？”

哈利抬头看了一眼，但德拉科没有看他。“可能是阿德里安·普西。”哈利说着，拿起一卷胶带。

德拉科的脑袋猛地转过来看着他。

“小心，”哈利说，“我不想让你的伤口裂开。”

哈利手下的德拉科稍微放松松了一下，似乎不那么痛了。“还有谁？”他质问着。

“迈克尔·科纳。”

“我想也是。”德拉科停了一会儿说。

“安东尼·戈尔茨坦。”哈利又拿起另外一段胶带。

“呃，波特，不。”德拉科说，在他身下蠕动着。“你可怕的品味。”

“好吧。”哈利说着，把最后一段胶带黏上去。“很明显。”他站起来，开始给自己念清洁咒。

“我有留疤吗？”

哈利望着德拉科，他的头在沙发上转动着，看着哈利收拾。“我不知道。”哈利说着，用咒语清洗完毕。

“你怎么能不……？你真的没看过我吗？”

“没有。”

“那么，我什么时候才能变得圆滑呢？”德拉科转身盯着天花板。“什么时候能学会？”

“会的。”

“嗯，为什么这事不能发生在——为什么我不能——为什么**爸爸**没有更圆滑些呢？关于——关于追随黑魔王，关于他对泥巴种的看法——为什么他就不能……？"

“我不认为他有礼貌。”哈利主动说。

“闭嘴！不许这么说我父亲。”德拉科厉声说。

“好吧。”哈利开始收拾碗里他从楼下带来的东西。“我要换衣服。你的衣服可能换不了，因为你不能动。但我会给你带一条干净的毛巾。而且你需要喝点东西。”

“酒。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“我17岁了。”

“我31岁了。”哈利说，然后幻影显形下楼换衣服。

*

当他回到起居室时，德拉科还是以同样的姿势躺在沙发上，眼睛空洞地盯着某处。“给你毛巾。”哈利说着把毛巾盖在他身上。“这是果汁。”

“我自己可以。”德拉科说，这时哈利开始把手放在德拉科的脑袋下面，想把它举起来。但德拉科还是让哈利去了，哈利替他拿着杯子。德拉科在呛住之前喝了三口。

哈利又用魔咒把他身上清理干净了。

“我至少能拿回我的魔杖吧？”

哈利把它拿出来递给他。

“火焰熊熊。”德拉科说，但他指的是空壁炉，火在那里复活是很正常的。

“我给你读本书好吗？”哈利问，把椅子从沙发上挪开一点，让他们俩都能看见炉火。

“我宁愿死。”

“给我读一本书好吗？”

“我只给我的朋友读书。”德拉科盯着火焰看了一会儿，跳动的火焰在地板上留下了奇怪的影子。“文斯是怎么死的？”

“火灾。”

“文斯真的很喜欢火。”德拉科若有所思地说。“他学会了烈火熊熊的时候，他很高兴。他擅长的事情不多。”

“你是个好朋友。”哈利说。

“你在说什么？我是个糟糕的朋友。我让他变成一个女孩；我让他……”说到这里，德拉科又开始流泪。“狗屁！重点是什么？这有什么意义呢？斯内普死了，而邓布利多——你知道吗，有一次他对我说……”德拉科的声音嘶哑了。“邓布利多有一次告诉我，欲望是你内心的幽灵。你杀不了它。它不会改变，也不会变老。如果你忽视它，它会困扰你。他说让幽灵安息的唯一方法就是给它想要的东西。”

“听起来非常邓布利多。”

“爸爸说——”德拉科犹豫了一下，看了哈利一眼，又回头望着炉火。他茫然地继续说：“他说邓布利多不正常。”

“我认为邓布利多自己就有一个不会变老的幽灵。”哈利说。

“我想西弗勒斯也有。”德拉科盯着炉火。“他杀了邓布利多，可这什么也没改变。爸爸还在阿兹卡班。”

“不，”哈利说，“这把他救了出来。七年级刚开学，卢修斯被放出来了。但最终还是被审判了，他被判刑了。”

德拉科闭上了眼睛。“我现在要睡觉了。”

火光跳跃着，照亮了德拉科那张年轻而疲惫的脸。哈利看着他陷入梦乡。

*

“你曾经为此受到惩罚吗？”德拉科说，下一次哈利叫醒他，喂他水、饼干和果汁。“我是说把我切成一片片的这件事。”

“我被关禁闭了。”哈利说，“这意味着我没能参加最后一场魁地奇比赛。”

“让我猜猜。”德拉科说着，远离果汁杯，向后靠了靠。哈利随他去了。“格兰芬多仍然赢得了学院杯。”

“对。”哈利说。

*

“我得去趟厕所。”德拉科一小时后说。

哈利从椅子上跳了起来。“我来帮你。”

“你的另一个奇怪的性癖。”德拉科讥讽地说，但他还是让哈利帮忙了。哈利架着他的肩膀，半搂着半用魔法让德拉科走过厨房来到了卫生间门口。但德拉科说：“我自己来。你把我的内脏掏了，至少让我安静地尿尿吧。”

哈利让他自己进去，焦急地在门口等着。德拉科出来后，他让哈利把他带回到沙发上，帮他躺下。

“谢谢。”德拉科说，他已经半睡半醒了。

*

几个小时后，德拉科又醒了。“你还在这儿。”他看着坐在炉火旁椅子上的哈利，低声嘟囔着。

“一直都在。（Always）”哈利说。

*

“我觉得又一年快到了。”德拉科睁开眼睛说。

“我在这里。”哈利说。

“应该把老相识忘了。”德拉科说，“你永远也不会想起那久远的往事。”

德拉科引用了人们在新年唱的歌。他在试图搞笑。

他闭上了眼睛。


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进度80%  
本章对应原作第11章的结尾。

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：18岁**

德拉科喘着气，哈利惊醒了。他一定是睡着了，这很好，他猜。他已经四十八小时没睡了。

“这些绷带真恶心。”德拉科说着，把它们扯了下来。

他的皮肤下面是苍白的。他的胸前有一些毛发，只是淡淡的金色。他身上的伤疤又长又薄，白色的凸起，在房间暗淡的光线下几乎成了银色。已经是傍晚时分，壁炉里的火灭了。看到德拉科那么漂亮，哈利的心好痛。就连伤疤也很可爱。德拉科的衬衫一直脱到他的腰部，身上仍然血迹斑斑。

“我把新衣服放在桌子上了。”哈利转过身去，连看都不好意思。

“我要洗澡。”

然而，德拉科站起来的时候，哈利又回过头来注视着，确保德拉科安然无恙，没有造成其他永久性的伤害。德拉科似乎已经痊愈了，走起路来也没有什么问题。哈利又把目光移开，等着德拉科拿起衣服，走进卫生间，打开水龙头。

德拉科在浴室的时候，哈利给他们做了午饭，想着德拉科现在会记得什么。七年级。哈利从金妮那里知道了霍格沃茨那段时间的情况。德拉科已经不一样了，她说——不像他五年级时那样恐吓每个人，但克拉布和高尔比他更甚。德拉科是来过霍斯家的，但没有认出哈利。哈利解除了德拉科的武装，控制了老魔杖。如果解药成功让德拉科变回到正确的年纪——整整一年，再加上神锋无影之后的那几天——德拉科应该记得那场厉火，伏地魔的死亡，和他平安无事的家人。

德拉科洗完澡出来时，穿着一身新衣服。这双鞋很合他的身，因为他有魔杖。他的头发还湿漉漉的，太阳穴上的几缕还在滴着水。他的头发很短，就像他之前小时候时所说的那样。而且比起成人版的德拉科，他只是看起来体型更小了一点，更柔软了。他的脸和身体终于恢复了与哈利记忆中一般的形状，但他是如此年轻，光是看着他，哈利就会想念他。

“我想你现在该走了。”德拉科说，这时哈利刚吃完鸡肉沙拉。

“走？”

“笔记本上说，我的年龄越大，你我之间的距离半径就越大。它还说，我的年龄恢复间隔会增加，我们已经看到了。你一直在暗示，不管是什么原因导致了这次事故，这都会造成某种威胁，而笔记本上说你会有傲罗的事情要干。你最好去处理这件事，不是吗？”

“这段话你排练了多长时间？”

“洗澡的时候。我一遍又一遍地对自己说，这样我才能确保把它做好。你肯定希望我洗澡的时候你也在场吧？”德拉科补充说，但他的话里几乎没有恶意。它听起来就像一个明晃晃的鱼钩，只是个形式。“你已经把他打败了，不是吗？我们不会再等什么大的身体伤害了吧？”

德拉科低头看着哈利做的鸡肉沙拉，做了个鬼脸。这使他看上去很像十一岁时的样子，于是哈利改变了看法，觉得德拉科并不是那么像他成年时的样子。哈利没有回答，德拉科警觉地抬起头。“有吗？我不会砍掉自己的胳膊吧？”

“没有。”

“我十八岁了。”德拉科挺直了身子，“这是我的公寓。”

**这是他的公寓**，哈利想说，但这不公平。这套公寓属于德拉科，尽管他的年龄不对，而德拉科是对的。既然德拉科至少在一天内都不会再次长大，而且他们之间的距离限制也变松了，所以哈利应该去看看他能不能捣毁那个非法魔药集团。赫敏和罗恩还在被某种药剂控制着。

“好吧。”哈利说，“但你必须允许我来探望你。”

“我能阻止你吗？梅林，你简直像个保姆，把我当某种……”德拉科没有说完，而是在沙拉旁做了个鬼脸。

“我想你阻止不了我。”哈利表示同意，“我只是不想你突然消失。或者每次都跟我打架。”

“战斗吗？你疯了吗？你杀了那个该死的黑魔王，你这个混蛋。脑子正常的人谁会想跟你打架？”

“你就会。”

“我用魔杖指着**魔法世界的英雄**？他们就是这么叫你的，对吧？我变傻了，正如你说的。”

“你不会拿出魔杖。”哈利说，“你——用言语攻击。”

德拉科怒视着他。“你想要来拜访，而且不想让我和你吵架。”

现在，德拉科直白地说出来了，听起来有点荒谬。

“你了解我吗？我变成一个彻头彻尾的失败者了吗？不用回答这个问题。”德拉科哼了一声，“没有口头上的争吵，”他低声说，“你觉得我还剩下什么？”

“你很聪明。”哈利说，“你的坚持。你的创意，还有你的忠诚。”

“梅林的毒菌。”德拉科喘着气说，“我变成了**赫奇帕奇**。我以为折磨已经结束了。”

“我明天再来看你。”

“一周后。”德拉科说。

“明天。”哈利说。

“两天后。”德拉科说。

“明天。”

“一天半。”

“明天早上。”哈利说。

“明天早上！”德拉科说，“带走你那恶心的沙拉！”

“是给你做的。”

“带走都不行？把你的臭沙拉拿走，这样我就不用再闻它了！”

“我小的时候你给我做的。”哈利说。

“对。我们已经让我变成了一个没品味的白痴——赫奇帕奇。但我现在还不必忍受你的沙拉。”

“看来这是你目前你仅能做的。”哈利指出，“你试图杀死我最好的朋友，害死了我最喜欢的两位教授，还总是说我另一个最好的朋友是顽固的诽谤者。她在你家里被折磨过，所以沙拉似乎没什么大不了的。”

“但我讨厌沙拉。”德拉科的声音有些酸涩，但他的眼睛低垂着。“我听说了卢平教授的事。我真的很喜欢他。作为一位教授。”

哈利深吸了一口气。“这都是旧账了。我不该提起这件事的。”

“但这不是旧账。对于我而言。”德拉科的眼睛仍然盯着地面。

哈利又吸了一口气。“我把沙拉带走。”

“你明天来吗？”德拉科抬起头来，听起来不像现在这样生气。

“我明天来。”哈利表示同意。

“你还在这儿。”德拉科过了一会儿说。

“你说得对。”哈利说，“对了，说到威胁。如果你要离开公寓，一定要改变容貌。不要乱动防护咒。而且我要留下我的守护神。”

“我是被关在自己家里的囚犯吗？”德拉科又用讥讽的口气说。

“如果你需要我的帮助，通知我。”

“梅林，波特。”德拉科转动着眼睛说，“我不是五岁的小孩。”

这句话是那么熟悉，哈利终于离开了。

他把睡衣带走了。成人德拉科买给他的；尽管哈利在德拉科的公寓里住了将近两个星期，但那是惟一真正属于哈利的东西。

*

那天晚上，哈利用那个能看见东西的眼珠检查了科尔维尔路的仓库。哈利注意到，似乎没有人在实验室里，便拿起隐形衣，撤掉监视咒，把监视眼里的记忆拉回到一个瓶子里。哈利必须在冥想盆里查看过去几天的所有记录，看看除了万斯之外，是否还有别人进了仓库，所以哈利把一份新的监视咒附着在了视力球上，记录那天晚上或第二天发生的任何事情。

离开格里莫广场近两周后，哈利感到这里比以前更黑暗、更孤独。相比之下，德拉科的公寓放松而舒适，哈利如此想念那里，心里感到一种莫名其妙的痛苦。他想念**德拉科**，心里感到一种莫名其妙的痛苦；他非常担心德拉科是否安然无恙，担心第八年发生的任何事情会伤害到他。

哈利没有开玩笑。德拉科不得不留在阿兹卡班等待他的审判；然后是审判，然后是庄园的毁灭，然后是魔法限制。在接下来的十年里，他不能使用魔法。这一切对他来说都是痛苦的。

哈利如此想念罗恩和赫敏，甚至都疼了起来。


	56. Chapter 56

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：19岁**

一直到第二天早上，哈利也没有在监视记录里找到任何有用的东西。在去定制酊剂店之前，哈利顺便去看望了安多米达。他把11岁的德拉科单独留下时，猫头鹰过她，以便哈利独自去仓库。纸条上解释了治疗方法和德拉科的情况，但哈利在写的时候已经疲惫不堪了。他需要和安多米达说说最新的消息，让她知道罗恩和赫敏的情况、药剂的案子和德拉科的治疗方法。

“听起来你确实很疯狂，是的。”

“我不得不留让他一个人在家。”哈利说，“他才11岁。”

“11岁的孩子可以独自呆在家里几个小时而不会失手杀了自己。”安多米达说，忍俊不禁，“我可以想象，你被单独留下的次数会更多。”

“那不一样的。”

“为什么？”

“因为，没有人爱我。”

“啊。”这时，安多米达说话的口气如此像成年德拉科，以致于哈利摇了摇头。“那么，小德拉科怎么样了？”

“很好。”哈利说。

安多米达慢慢地扬起眉毛。

“他的确很好。”哈利坚持说。“我的意思是，他不是，但他是——他不是你所想的那种人。”

“让我告诉你，我是怎么想的。"安多米达的眼睛总让他觉得她在看着他的一部分——他自己都不知道的部分。“我外甥被判刑后我才见到他，但我认识西茜。”哈利意识到她指的是纳西莎。“她是我们之中最安静的人。即使当贝拉和我对着对方尖叫的时候，西茜也很平静、可爱、有礼貌。她做了爸爸妈妈让她做的一切，除了嫁给阿卢的时候。她的每一种感情都紧紧地缠绕在、禁锢在她自己的身上，除了你所见过的那张世上最美丽的小图外，她什么也不像。”

“阿卢？”哈利说。

“别告诉德拉科是我告诉你的。”安多米达笑着，“不管怎么说，所有的情感都得在某个地方流露出来。你觉得她把它放在哪儿了？当然不是她的丈夫；对他来说，她也必须是完美的。23年的爱，激情，感情，孤独和心痛。她把一切都寄托在他身上。”

“德拉科。”

“他是她一生的挚爱。这就是她在阿兹卡班发疯的原因——她无法忍受他孤身一身。没有她的陪伴。”

“你怎么知道的？”

”哈利。"安多米达突然看起来很累，她嘴旁的线条把她的脸都画了下来。“她是这么告诉我的。她在杰纳斯·西克病房的时候。你知道她最担心什么吗？”

哈利不知道安多米达曾到圣芒戈去拜访过纳西莎。这个家族为什么要隐藏这么多？

“她担心自己毁了他。心理上的。她执著的占有欲毁了他，以致于德拉科不能没有她。”安多米达的声音很平淡。“这就是她这么做的原因。”

哈利不想听。他不忍听。

“她想让他继续活下去，”安多米达说，“他也做到了。他今后也会做到。”

“是的。”哈利声音嘶哑地说，“我——我想帮他。”

“很好。"安多米达从来不是特别温暖的——有点太尖锐，有点太诚实，让人感觉不太像母亲。但当她对你表示赞许时，你就能感觉到，通常她会把自己的想法原原本本地告诉你。显然，除了她去看她姐姐的时候。就在这时，哈利看出她同意了，他第一次在不是节日的时候想拥抱她。

“哈利？”

哈利转过身来，他听到这个声音时就已经知道是谁了。“泰迪。”他说，他的整个心都被充满了。“我以为你明天才回来。”

“外婆说你可能需要我的帮助，所以如果我想的话，我可以早点回家。”

哈利扭头望着安多米达，她耸了耸肩。“这是他的选择。”她说。

“她告诉我德拉科舅舅十一岁了。”泰迪说。

“之前是的。”哈利说，“他今天十九了。”

“奇怪。”泰迪只说了一句。

“我喜欢你的头发。”哈利说。泰迪今天的头发是绿色的卷发，剃了一半。他穿着一条皱巴巴的牛仔裤和一件黑t恤，上面有一条带子，可能是麻瓜的款式。“霍格沃茨怎么样？”

“挺好。”泰迪说。他并不特别健谈。不过哈利认识露丝·格兰杰·韦斯莱，所以他对应付喋喋不休的德拉科也有一些经验。

“谢谢你来。”哈利说，“我的意思是，来帮我。”

“听起来你不需要帮助了。”

“不过我还是很感激。”

“这很酷。“泰迪耸耸肩，“德拉科身上有穿孔吗？”

“当然没有。”哈利说。

泰迪只是又耸耸肩。“他说他有。他说他很野。皮裤，等等。”

“皮，嗯。”哈利咽了口唾沫，瞥了一眼安多米达，她又坐下来看报纸了。“皮裤？”

“我知道。”泰迪做了个鬼脸。“那么，他十一岁的时候就是个混蛋了，对吗？他总是对我说他是个混蛋。”

“他不是。”

“你确定吗？他说得好像他宰了小狗什么的。”

“你了解德拉科。”哈利说，“想象他在屠杀任何东西。”

“真的，”泰迪同意了，“德拉科对气味很讲究。”

“泰迪。”哈利急忙说，“你知道我爱你——对吗？”

泰迪对他皱起了眉头，他今天的长眉毛斜了下来，软软的嘴巴撅着。通常泰迪不会改变他的嘴巴，除非他真的想变成别人。他说这是最难的部分。“是的？”他有些犹豫地说，“你——出什么事了吗？”

“没事。”哈利说，“我只是想让你知道。”

泰迪继续皱着眉头。“德拉科叔叔怎么了？我的意思是，除了变成十九岁之外？”

“我只是觉得我不——我说得不够多，我爱你。”

“是外婆怎么了吗？”

“哈利正在经历一些事情。”安多米达说着，把报纸弄得沙沙作响。

泰迪对她皱起了眉头，然后回头看着哈利。“没有人得癌症吧？”

“我只是，”哈利说，“我不善于表达。有时，感情方面。我的意思是。”

“有时。“泰迪哼了一声。

“我想让你知道。”哈利断断续续地说，“我想告诉你，并会在这方面做得更好。为了让你永远不要怀疑——我爱你。就是你。任何你想成为的人。”

“太好了，因为我想成为一个吸血鬼。”

"不行！"安多米达说，报纸又沙沙作响。

“吸血鬼，我也会爱你的。”哈利说。

“那考拉呢？”泰迪说。

“不行。”安多米达说。

“考拉，我也会爱你。”

“那吸血考拉呢？”

“那可能很有趣，”安多米达说，“但是不行。”

“我可以拥抱你吗？”哈利说。

泰迪怀疑地看着他。“你确定没有人得癌症吗？”

“哈利在努力找回自己的情绪。”安多米达说，“让这可怜的孩子感受一下情感吧。”

“他是我的教父。”泰迪告诉安多米达。“不是个可怜的孩子。没事的，哈利。”泰迪转身对着哈利，走上前去用双臂搂住他。“别理外婆。她也爱你。”

“我不会喜欢吸血考拉。”安多米达说。

“我太爱你了。”哈利忍不住紧紧抱住了他。

“你以为我不知道吗？”泰迪说，“你一定是疯了。你要挤碎我了。”

“对不起。”哈利说，放开他。

“没关系，”泰迪说，“你想练习拥抱吗？你可以在我身上练习。”泰迪讥讽地看着他，那是他平常的表情。“你知道我也爱你，对吗？”

“对。”哈利又拥抱了他，这次更加温柔了。“是的，我知道。”

“只是重申一下，”安多米达在她的白纸后面说，“吸血考拉不行。”

哈利用嘴唇轻拂着那绺绺绿发，以免泰迪感觉到，同时尽量不把他抱得太紧。

*

哈利决定从定制酊剂店的前门进来，而不是像往常一样直接幻影显形。他从一开始就应该这么做；只是在需要魔药鉴定的时候，他总是立刻就想要见到德拉科。德拉科是对的。哈利真的把德拉科当成了无时无刻听命于哈利的人。这种情况是可以改变的——只是现在哈利走进了定制酊剂店，他没有看到德拉科，德拉科也没有在哈利叫他的时候出现。

哈利检查了一下卧室，但床看上去并不像睡过的样子。所以哈利上楼梯的时候非常急促，一步两个台阶。

“你敲门了吗？”德拉科说。这时哈利冲进客厅，拖长的声音听起来很像成年人的声音，哈利的心一下子停止了跳动。德拉科蜷缩在他的印花椅子上，腿上放着一本书，看上去也和他长大后的样子没什么不同。德拉科盯着自己的位置，慢慢合上书。“你看起来像坨屎。”他说。

“你还好吗？你感觉怎么样？”

“冷静下来，波特。”

德拉科的嘴变薄了。他的头发没有那么光亮了。“好吧。”哈利过了好一会儿才说。“我已经平静下来了。你没事吧？”

“我的父母都在监狱里，我不能使用魔法。你觉得我还好吗？”

“我能做什么？”

德拉科把脸转过去。哈利意识到，他的下颚轮廓也变得更清晰了。“你已经做得够多了，谢谢。”

“你需要吃点什么吗？你的冰箱已经没什么了。我去帮你买东西。我可以买炸鱼和薯条。”

“波特。”德拉科平静地说，“我认真的。让我自己呆着，就这一次。”

这句话使哈利想起了德拉科在他大一些的时候说过的话，当时哈利正试图保护德拉科不受阿尔比的伤害，哈利吓了一跳。

慢慢的，德拉科站了起来。他甚至长高了。“你在审判时为我作证。为什么？”

“这样做是对的。你妈妈救了我的命。”

“可是你为什么要为**我**作证呢？”

“我告诉过你。”哈利说，“这样做是对的。他们把我带到庄园的时候，你没有认出我，我知道你认出我了。”

“你怎么知道？”

哈利耸耸肩。“你总能知道是我。”

“那就不是……”德拉科又把脸转了过去，“你没有——不是因为你是弯的？”他急忙说。

“什么？”

“没什么。”德拉科说，但他接着说。“你的证词。它不是……？因为？”

“德拉科。”哈利慢慢地说，“我直到20岁才知道自己是同性恋。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“但你说过。”

“我说过我是GAY。”

“可是你怎么能不……”德拉科的脸涨得通红，“我是说，你不…吗？？还有奥利弗·伍德。你说——他是——我以为你的意思是——？”

德拉科结结巴巴地说着，但这一次他在这个问题上说话的方式既不拐弯抹角，也不完全固执己见，这还是头一次。“离开霍格沃茨后，我才意识到奥利弗很有魅力。”

“但是——但是我在说——**我们**在说——我是说，我以为你在说……”德拉科看上去很沮丧，但他还是坚持说，“是关于**学校里**那些男孩的，是不是？你是说，在学校里，你一点都不？”

哈利的心在胸口翻腾。“上学的时候他很有魅力。我只是没有意识到。后来我回头想了想——他当时的样子——才知道他是这样的人。”

“可是你怎么能不——？你难道不想要——？”

“德拉科。”哈利尽量温和地说。“我不知道自己想要什么。我还以为我想要金妮·韦斯莱呢。”

“但是我以为——我以为你**生来**就如此！”德拉科的音调在升高，“如果你能喜欢一个女孩子——如果你能——如果你可以**选择**，为什么——为什么你会——为什么你会选择——为什么……”德拉科的脸扭曲了。“我还以为你跟我一样呢！”

“德拉科。”哈利不知道还能说什么，德拉科站在那里，看上去好像又要哭了。“可以吗？”哈利说着伸出手来。“请允许我。”这时，哈利的手放在了德拉科的肩上，德拉科让他靠得更近了，哈利抱着他。

哈利知道这种困惑。他对这个很熟悉，德拉科十一岁的时候，从那以后，他每年都会想起这件事，德拉科一直在谈论这件事，好像只要你不提自己被哪个男孩深深吸引，你就可以毫无保留地谈论你觉得哪个男孩可爱。如果德拉科直接提起这件事，他就会破口大骂，其中一些就跟他说过的关于麻瓜和赫敏的话一样恶毒，哈利以为德拉科要过一段时间才能摆脱这些。也许他从来没见过，但他在哈利十一岁的时候，跟哈利温和地谈论过那件事，当时小哈利还没有意识到同性恋人群的存在。

现在德拉科正在谈论这件事，哈利不知道在输掉了战争、失去了父母、失去了一切之后，德拉科是否觉得自己终于可以做回自己了。德拉科身上有更多的东西需要压抑，而不仅仅是喜欢男孩。哈利觉得也许这就是关键所在。这一切都是为了让德拉科最终成长为哈利深爱的人。哈利把德拉科抱得更紧了，摸了摸德拉科的头发，就是他后脑上的那几根短发，希望他没事。

德拉科在哈利怀里动了动，他几乎和哈利一样高。他转过头，现在他们面对面。德拉科的呼吸喷在哈利的胡子上，他那双明亮的大眼睛望着哈利的眼镜——然后德拉科的嘴唇还在那里，笨拙地靠近哈利的嘴唇。“不。”哈利说，把他推开。

德拉科看上去就像刚被打了一巴掌。

“德拉科。”哈利的声音有些刺耳。“我不能。”

“你说过……”德拉科的胸脯起伏着，似乎呼吸困难。

“你才十九岁。”哈利无可奈何地说。

“但你**说……**”

“你是一个孩子。”

“我参加过**战争**。我目睹了有人被**谋杀**。你怎么能说——你怎么能？”

“因为你不是——我们不是……”哈利和德拉科一样哑口无言。

德拉科的嘴唇看上去真红。

“你现在不记得关于自己的事，但我记得。”哈利最后说，“我们——我们的立足点不一样。这是不正确的。”

“当然，这是不对的！这是他妈的**同性恋**！”

哈利望着德拉科闪光的眼睛，红红的嘴巴，扭曲的表情。他那单薄的胸脯仍然起伏得太快了。“我要走了。”哈利说，“我明天再来。”

“我不想让你回来。”德拉科喊道，“出去！”

“我走了。”哈利说着转身下楼。

“我再也不想见到你了！”德拉科在他身后喊道，然后砰的一声关上门。

明天，德拉科就二十岁了。


	57. Chapter 57

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：20岁**

第二天，哈利带着冥想盆和购物袋出现在定制酊剂店。他把冥想盆留在楼下；买来的东西带到楼上，敲了敲门。德拉科打开门，哈利差点儿把袋子扔在地上。

德拉科继续在门框里闲靠——他这时候已经养成了这个习惯——还有，他留着长发。绑起来的。在脑后。有一些发丝落了下来。落在他的脸边。他看起来——他看起来……也许他看上去应该像卢修斯，虽然德拉科的头发只是及肩，而不是像卢修斯那样长过肩膀。德拉科不像卢修斯。他看起来像个**女孩**。如果走在街上，他很可能被误认为是一个女孩。

哈利感到一阵罪恶感，只是因为这是他有生以来见过的最性感的东西。

可能是性别歧视之类的。也许赫敏或者其他人会说这是性别歧视。金妮会耸耸肩，说那是因为哈利是双性恋，但哈利知道双性恋的人不喜欢长得像女孩的男孩。显然，哈利很喜欢。显然，他非常非常喜欢**眼前这个**看起来像女孩的男孩。

哈利可以感觉到自己的脸变红了。

“看来我们的波特已经学会了敲门。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

“我买了一些——东西。”哈利把袋子推出去，因为也许德拉科会把它们拿走——然后离开。

德拉科的眼睛扫视着那些袋子，然后慢慢地向上拉。

他妈的。

“我看得出来。”德拉科说，仍然是那种懒洋洋的口气。“‘别再回来’的哪一部分你没听懂？”

“嗯。”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，然后看到德拉科的耳朵有几个穿孔。好几个。不管怎样，其中一个是；哈利看不见德拉科的另一只耳朵，因为他的脑袋歪着呢。哈利看不见耳朵上有什么耳环，只看见一些小洞。德拉科醒来就有耳洞了；32岁的德拉科不一定准备了耳环。哈利第一次在鼻涕虫药酒店遇见德拉科时，从来没有注意到他身上有任何穿孔，但泰迪说过德拉科有。德拉科**告诉**泰迪他有耳洞了，哈利不知道德拉科是否会主动向哈利说这些东西。

“我的脸怎么了？”

“你说我可以的。”哈利傻乎乎地说，“可以回来。而你不会……”

德拉科扬起了眉毛。“口头争吵？”

“你说过你会让我来的。”

“你有点可怜。”德拉科说，推开门框。“你知道吗？”他转身走回起居室。哈利被头发弄得心烦意乱，没有注意到德拉科穿着那件愚蠢的白色睡衣和麻瓜牛仔裤。成人德拉科怎么会有麻瓜牛仔裤？二十岁的德拉科出去**买**了吗？在他就要变成二十岁的整整一天里？他也有皮裤吗？

德拉科看上去气色很好，好得让人焦灼，这让哈利为自己在这里感到羞愧——但当哈利不停地看着他时，他看到了德拉科的大腿很细，肩膀很结实。当德拉科转过身来面对哈利时，哈利看到德拉科突出的锁骨，想到德拉科在鼻涕虫药酒店的样子——脸色难看，头发没有光泽，整个脸都凹陷了。哈利把买的东西放在桌子上。“你应该吃点东西。”他说，尽管他还记得那次自己告诉德拉科应该多吃点的时候，德拉科对他大发脾气的样子，。

“是的，谢谢你。正如你看到的，我在这里很好，”德拉科说着，指了指房间，“所以也许你应该走了。”

书到处都是。哈利可以看到一些被烧掉的，仔细地摆放着，好像是为了一个项目。“我们十九岁的时候，我从来没有见过你。”哈利说，“或者当我们二十岁的时候。”

“可我每天都要在《预言家日报》上看到你的脸。我肯定我不在乎你在大学里的课程，不在乎你早餐吃了什么，也不在乎你是去看龙卷风还是去看鸟身女怪，但总有人会在乎的，因为这是新闻头条上唯一一件始终不变的事。”

“你在干什么？”哈利问，“我是说你十九岁那年。”

“我想我主要是在做爱。”德拉科把目光移开，用魔杖在一本烧过的书上漫不经心地乱画着。“但事实证明，没有人想操一个食死徒。”

**我想。**哈利几乎脱口而出，但总算控制住了自己。“呃。”哈利舔了舔嘴唇。“那么，你一直在做什么呢？”

“无家可归，从垃圾桶里抓面包皮之类的。”德拉科继续在那本书上信手乱画，那本书正在慢慢地自我修复。

“德拉科。”哈利呼吸。

“现在你为我担心了。”一丝微笑轻拂着掠过德拉科的嘴唇。“真可爱。”

“看着我。”哈利说着走近了一些。

“为什么？你一直盯着我，好像我‘差点杀了你最好的朋友，害死了你最喜欢的两个教授，还一直说你的朋友是泥巴种，还在自己家里折磨她’，所以我为什么要看着你？我知道你在想什么。”德拉科从他的睫毛下抬头瞥了他一眼——就像他十一岁时假装没看他一样，只是这次不同。“不管你告诉我什么。”

“那些……”哈利吞咽着，又试了一次。“我不是这么看你的。”

德拉科的眼睛扫视着他。“那你怎么看我，傲罗波特？”

“我……”哈利又咽了口唾沫。他的喉咙似乎哽住了。“你真的无家可归吗？”

德拉科转过身去，啪地一声合上书。“我找了一份麻瓜的工作。如果你一定要知道的话。”

哈利感到胸口一阵胀大，他吃惊地意识到这种感觉是骄傲。“你是怎么做到的？”

“我自己显然做不到。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“不，”德拉科同意了，歪了歪脑袋。“你是对的。我可能会杀了那些可怜的麻瓜，不是吗？或者至少我会折磨和伤害他们。也许我会强奸他们的孩子——谁知道我是什么样的怪物。boy-loving偏执狂；这对妖怪男来说怎么样？”

当哈利在鼻涕虫药酒店再次见到德拉科时，他是这么说的——不是用仇视同性恋的侮辱性语言，而是用尖刻的讽刺的自我批评。哈利总以为德拉科是在引用别人对他说过的话，别人对他的看法。现在哈利相当肯定德拉科说的是他对自己的看法——即使是他知道不是真的事情。德拉科认为人们应该这样想。他认为这是他应得的。

意识到这一点的好处是，哈利不再拼命地想和二十岁的德拉科上床了，这是一种解脱。哈利以前从来没有被一个比自己年轻这么多的人吸引过，他不喜欢那种好色的感觉。

“我吓到你了。”德拉科说。

“没有。”哈利有点粗暴地说，“你只是……让我想起了你。长大后的你。”

“我希望到那时我至少已经做过爱了。经历了这一切，但还是个处男，不是很难过吗？”

哈利不知道该说什么，所以他想他最好换个话题。“你有什么麻瓜的工作？”

“也许那是我自己的事。”德拉科说，目光又落了下来。“无论如何，给我留点体面吧。”

哈利又咽了口唾沫，又走近了一步。“我想知道你能否帮我处理一个案子。我提到的那个非法魔药集团的供应商。你总是帮助——后来，当你开始魔药咨询时，所以我——”

德拉科的头猛地抬了起来。“我真的是药剂顾问吗？”

“是的。德拉科，”哈利有点不耐烦地说，“我没有撒谎。我只是想让你知道——有些事——那不完全是真的。”

“这种对撒谎的定义非常斯莱特林。”德拉科打开了书，又在用魔杖乱画什么。

“你愿意帮我吗？”

“我为什么要？”

哈利耸耸肩。“你总会帮我。”

“但为什么？”

“我不知道。”哈利说，“起初，我以为是因为我帮了你妈妈的忙，也许你担心如果不帮我，你会惹上麻烦。但后来……”

“后来，”德拉科重复道。

哈利并没有特别注意到德拉科声音的变化。哈利不能说出一个具体的年龄，但他的声音肯定已经变了。现在它的音色，让哈利觉得每次德拉科说话时，他心里都有什么东西在乱弹。“然后我开始认为你这么做是因为你想帮忙。因为你是个好人。”

“啊，”德拉科用他曾经用过的那种平静的语气说。“你不会认为我这样做是因为，我想让你操我吧。”

哈利终于失去了耐心。“德拉科，并不是世界上的一切都是关于你有多么GAY的。”

“也许不是。”德拉科说。“但失去我的父亲、母亲、我的家、我的朋友和我曾经在乎的一切，这本来是，一个转折点。这个转折点后，我本想自己能和任何我想要的人拥吻了，但我发现这有点困难。因为没人想吻我。”

哈利几乎要立刻和他接吻，只是为了证明他错了。但他只是说：“你试过和麻瓜接吻吗？我怀疑他们不会在乎你是个食死徒。”

德拉科撇了撇嘴，哦，对了。德拉科仍然是个偏执狂。那还没有改变，尽管德拉科很性感。到德拉科32岁的时候，哈利甚至不能确定它是否已经改变了。他们从来没有讨论过麻瓜；哈利十一岁的时候，他们几乎没有接触过这个话题。

“你到底帮不帮我？”哈利最后说。

“因为我是个好人？”德拉科又做了个鬼脸，他看上去更年轻了。“为什么不。走吧。”

在楼下，哈利给德拉科看了监视记录里的记忆，解释说那个能看见东西的眼球在注视着实验室，而记录里保留着监视眼看到的一切。你可以快速浏览记忆，就像快进一样，但你必须仔细观察，以确保你不会错过任何人的进出。德拉科的实验室里有一个冥想盆，哈利自己也带了一个，这样他们就能以两倍的速度检查所有的记忆。

“就这？”德拉科失望地说。“你想让我在冥想盆里一看就是几个小时？”

哈利扬起眉毛。“你认为傲罗的生活很迷人吗？”

“我还以为是有关魔药的什么呢。我想——”德拉科切断了自己的话，而后又重新开口，“我想既然我不能使用魔法，我可以找到一个办法绕过它——”他又停了下来。

“通常你帮我的时候，是用魔药的。你现在不再受限制了，所以你可以使用魔法。”但是德拉科看起来仍旧不怎么高兴，于是哈利又补充道：“如果你不想帮我，就不必帮了。”

“管他呢，”德拉科说，听起来更像是他十三岁时的声音，而不是三十二岁时的声音。“我没有更好的事可做。”

“很好。”哈利说，然后他们开始工作了。


	58. Chapter 58

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：21岁**

哈利敲了敲德拉科起居室的门，今天他21岁了。德拉科打开门，看上去比以前更漂亮了，头发也更长了。哈利只能从散落下来的一缕一缕的头发中分辨出来，但德拉科的头发太长了，他把它打了个**结**，没有用任何东西系住。Holy Fuck.

他还是太瘦了，甚至比上次更瘦了。哈利记得，当哈利看到德拉科在鼻涕虫药酒店时，他觉得德拉科的脸看上去像个骷髅。哈利不想让德拉科看起来像个骷髅。他想让他看起来像一个漂亮幸福的男孩，不必担心食物，不怕把头发披下来。用丝带系着的长发。哈利想知道德拉科是否画了眼线。

“我给你带了炸鱼和薯条。”哈利说，把油腻腻的袋子朝德拉科扔去，主要是为了挡住眼前德拉科的漂亮脖子。

德拉科突然血色尽失。他的表情变了。“把它拿走，”他说，但声音不是尖厉的。他脸上也没有冷笑。事实上，他看起来很不舒服。“我是认真的，波特。把它拿走。”

哈利放下袋子。

“我得——”德拉科捂住嘴，冲回厨房。

哈利扔掉食物，走进客厅，关上门，跟着德拉科进了厨房。他在卫生间里，跪在马桶前。“德拉科！”哈利冲过去，德拉科伸出一只手。

“不，”他说，“带着那种气味，别靠近我。”

“气味？”

“你闻起来还是那个味道。”

哈利意识到，他指的是炸鱼和薯条的气味。哈利拿出魔杖，指着自己，然后拿了一个杯子，往里面倒了点水。他不知道在哈利十一岁的时候，德拉科用了什么把戏，让水自动清洁了嘴，但他还是拿起了杯子，在门外徘徊。“我能进来吗？”他问道，“我已经驱除了味道。”

“别。”德拉科疲惫地站了起来，然后走了出来，拿起了水。

哈利回头看了看卫生间里面。“你没有吐吧？”

“我想我吐了。”

**你怀孕了吗？**哈利狂乱地想，但有些事情即使是魔法也做不到。实际上，如果他们不是不可能的话，也许纳西莎和卢修斯就不会把德拉科搞得这么惨了，因为他们认为有一个纯血统的妻子是绝对必要的。“但是你不是喜欢吃炸鱼和薯条吗？”

德拉科摇了摇头。“不再喜欢了。”

哈利仔细想了想，因为德拉科年轻时似乎真的很喜欢它们。甚至在十几岁的时候，哈利做这些东西的时候，他也没有抱怨过。他基本上抱怨了哈利做的所有事情。“你的口味变化了吗？”哈利问，试图对此给出一个解释。

“没有。”德拉科从厨房走回客厅，那里的书还是摆得到处都是。

哈利徒劳地跟在后面。“那么……发生什么坏事了吗？和炸鱼薯条有关？”

“是的，发生了一件不幸的事。”德拉科一头倒在沙发上。

他还留着那张格里莫广场的沙发，哈利吃了一惊。沙发的图案还是马车、狗和卷心菜，不过现在上面染上血迹了。德拉科懒得清洁这些，这似乎不像他。“发生了什么事？”哈利说着，挨近了一些。

“我不必告诉你。”

德拉科在麻瓜衣服外面穿了一件晨衣，只是穿得和他年纪大些时不一样了。德拉科年纪大些的时候，把那件晨衣紧紧裹在身上，把自己封闭起来。它使他显得古板而得体，哈利恨不得把他揍一顿。现在德拉科穿得很宽松，完全敞开着。当他走路时，晨衣在他的脚踝上扑腾着。现在他四肢伸开躺在沙发上，这使他看起来很颓废，就像从杂志上看到的一样。他的轮廓依然清晰可见，优雅而精确，头发柔软，他——他太瘦了。哈利想抱着他，喂他喝汤。不过哈利觉得这样的对待肯定不受德拉科欢迎，便温和地说：“你不必告诉我。但你可以。”

“你为什么对我这么执着？”德拉科用胳膊蒙住眼睛。“你为什么不能让我一个人呆一会儿？”

“我想确定你没事。”哈利说，“你说过你会帮我在冥想盆里看更多的监视记录。”

德拉科把胳膊从眼睛上移开，但他转过头去看沙发上的垫子，没有看哈利。“我在一家麻瓜餐馆工作。”他突然说，“过去的两年里，我只有油脂吃。”

“可是你这么——”**瘦**，哈利刚想说，但后来意识到他八成不应该评论德拉科的体重。

“一开始还不错。”德拉科继续说。“免费的食物，之类的。但后来我吃不下去，可是我没有钱去买其他东西。然后，我甚至不能忍受它的味道，所以我发明了一种魔药，所以我不会，然后我不能闻到任何东西，我只是……耶稣啊。”德拉科转过身来看着哈利，一缕头发落在他脸上。“我总是觉得很不舒服。”

哈利不解地看着他。

德拉科一定是误解了他的表情，因为当哈利看着他的时候，德拉科的脸开始扭曲，带着以前的愤怒。突然，他坐直了身子。

“盯着看吧，”他啐了一口。“这是我应得的；你不是这么想的吗？在我做了这些之后，我应该受饿，难道不是吗？当你们夺走我的魔法时，你们都是这么想的。”

“我不是这么想的。德拉科。”哈利说，仍然没有完全从震惊中恢复过来。“你刚刚说了，‘耶稣’。”

德拉科做了个鬼脸。“我一直和麻瓜混在一起，是不是？我还是照你说的做了；我和一个麻瓜上床了。你觉得怎么样？”

哈利尽量不去想它，因为好奇、怜悯和嫉妒似乎都对德拉科的话做出了同样程度的反应，抬起了头，这似乎根本就不像是一个恰当的反应。哈利吞咽着口水，舔着嘴唇。“我不是说你应该随便跟谁上床。”他最后说，因为德拉科说得好像他在街上随便拉了人似的，只是为了让他可以这么做。

德拉科翻了翻眼睛。“他的名字叫埃里克；他很好看。他说他喜欢我；他的眼睛是绿色的，所以我上了他。”

“今天？”哈利困惑地问。

“你有精神病吗？”

“可是你说——绿眼睛。我以为，”哈利开始说，但他不知道自己在想什么。

德拉科盯着他。“波特，”他说，然后又重复了一次，“波特，你真的认为我对绿眼睛的迷恋始于一剂魔药把我变成一个11岁的孩子吗？它始于**我11岁**的时候。天啊，你真他妈笨。”德拉科站着，背对着他。

哈利看着德拉科走向桌子，桌子上放着更多烧过的书。“你没事吧？”哈利终于问道。

“我**很好**。”德拉科又转过身来面对着哈利。“你以为麻瓜埃里克会传染给我什么病吗？不。你以为**我**以为麻瓜埃里克会感染我。你担心我觉得自己被贬低了。”

“不，”哈利说。“我问是因为人们仍然可以伤害你。不管他们是不是麻瓜。”

“别担心，波特。”德拉科说着，低头看着一本书。“他用了很多润滑油。”

“我不是这个意思，你知道的。”

“我不明白你的意思。**你**用多少润滑油？”

“你为什么总是这么说话？”哈利忍不住脱口而出。“你怎么总是这样——”

“淫荡？”

“**破坏性的**。你想让人们恨你。”

“没有。我只想让你恨我。你。尤其是你。”

“但为什么？”哈利问，心里很难过。“我知道我们有之前的纠葛，但你知道我——”他甚至不知道怎么说，他对德拉科的感觉，所以哈利没有尝试。“你为什么就不能忘掉过去呢？”

“你能吗？当我们再次相遇时，一切是否立刻被原谅了？”德拉科的眼睛滑到他身上，绕着他那长长的、散乱的头发，斜睨着他。他看向别处。“我认为不能。”

哈利低头看着沙发，桌子就在旁边。桌子上有一本书，可能是德拉科读过的，而不是修补过的。这本书是皮面的，封面是藤蔓，里面是童话故事。

德拉科又说话了，声音很轻。“当你花了15年的时间假装你不想要什么东西的时候——甚至从来没有谈论过它，甚至从来没有允许自己去看它……突然间，每个人都告诉你，你可以拥有它了，你不仅可以看；你还可以摸——波特。为什么我醒着的时候就**不能**想到性呢？”

“那不是我——”

“再想象一下，在这十年里，你想要某种你知道自己永远不可能得到的、**非常特别**的东西，理由不止一个——不仅因为你恨我，波特；你拒绝了我，你交错了朋友。当这种情况发生时，你会把欲望埋得太深，甚至想起来都觉得痛。就像邓布利多口中的幽灵一样。”德拉科低头看着他放在书上的手，窗外的微弱光线在他瘦弱的身体上形成了一种光晕，照亮了他暗淡的头发。“当它如此伤人时，你就会开始讨厌它。你真的很讨厌它。一路走来，内心深处。对我来说，性吸引和恨基本上是一回事，波特。我恨你。”他喃喃地说。

“我一直非常、非常恨你。”

哈利仍然觉得心里难受，好像德拉科把他所有的五脏六腑都拿了出去，放进了未来。而在未来，德拉科似乎不可能有这种感觉，而把哈利留在现在，空空的，伤痕累累。然后，哈利张开嘴，说了他能想象出的最不可思议的话。“你能把你的头发散下来吗？”他的声音是如此的哽咽，以至于最后他都不觉得自己能让这听起来像一个问题。

德拉科的目光转向了他。“什么？”他严厉地说。

“你能把它散下来吗？”哈利又说。“我——我想看看。”

慢慢地，德拉科没有中断目光接触，抬起双臂，把手伸到脑后。他解开了那个结，他的头发像一条长长的弯曲的河流一样垂下来，然后散开。它是直的，但不像哈利想象的那么直，有几条曲线从德拉科的脸上露出来，而不是毫无生气地垂下来。它不再像以前那样闪闪发光了，它的一部分变成了棕色，几乎变成了灰色，就像老鼠的阴影一样。

德拉科看上去更像个女孩，就像这样，他的五官更柔和，更有女人味。哈利认为他绝对是性别歧视者，德拉科是他见过的最漂亮的人。

德拉科慢慢地放下头发，开始笑起来。“你喜欢它，不是吗？”

“是的。”哈利说，呼吸不太正常。

“你想摸一下吗？”

“是的。”哈利上气不接下气地说。

德拉科朝他迈了一步。“也许我们应该——”

哈利往后退了一步。“我们不能。我不能。”

“我21岁。”

“我31岁。”

“你一直告诉我你的年龄。”他的假笑又回来了，一边脸上露出一丝笑意。他妈的。德拉科太他妈漂亮了。“我刚刚想建议我们去实验室研究一下这些记忆。”

“什么？”哈利傻乎乎地说。

“你是那个误解的人。”德拉科向后一伸，又开始把头发扎起来。“再说一遍，你是那个拼命想和我上床的人。”

“但。”哈利皱起了眉头。“你说过……”

“你以为我刚刚说的是你。”德拉科继续说。“你总是那么傲慢，波特。”

德拉科在撒谎。哈利知道德拉科在撒谎，但哈利不明白他为什么要撒谎——尤其是在他告诉德拉科一个事实之后——显然，德拉科隐瞒了大半生。而且，海妖舌粉那件事，在德拉科吻了哈利之后，德拉科说过，他根本不想吻他。

“你是不是太容易被分心了？”德拉科又笑起来。“我需要戴个帽子吗？”

“不用。”哈利勉强说了一句。“所以，结论是，我本应该带一份沙拉。”

德拉科被他的假笑吓了一跳，几乎笑出声来。然后他咳嗽起来。“是的，”他同意了。“也许你应该带沙拉。”

他们下楼到实验室查看记忆。


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有关妈妈。

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：22岁**

德拉科满22岁时，哈利走进了定制酊剂店，想在实验室里找到德拉科。哈利一进门就看见了德拉科，但哈利愣住了。

“别一幅失望透顶的样子。”德拉科说，忙着看他的魔法显微镜，几乎连头都没抬一下。“它肯定不会是永久性的。”

德拉科是光头。

更确切地说，他的头发被剃了，原来的长发所在的地方，只留下了一些短短的发茬。考虑到德拉科的浅发色，发茬的颜色比哈利想象中的还要深。他根本没想过德拉科会剃头。“但是，”哈利说，“为什么？”

“妈妈要被释放了。”德拉科说着，拿出一个玻片，又塞进另一个。

据哈利所知，纳西莎从阿兹卡班出来之后，并没有和德拉科住在一起。据哈利所知，她被直接送到杰纳斯·西克那里去了。哈利使劲咽了一口唾沫，不知道德拉科此时知道了多少，不知道自己应该告诉他多少。“我以为她喜欢你的头发？是她——”哈利停住了，心想也许不应该提醒德拉科他知道丝带的事。“我以为你爸爸才是那个让你剪短发的人？”

“如果妈妈看到我留了长发，她就会知道了。”德拉科再次换了载玻片，仍然专注于显微镜。“她总是那样热心。”

“你不想让她知道这意味着什么。”

“我不想让她知道我经常和麻瓜鬼混，因为我太需要鸡巴了。不是特别想。”德拉科又拿了一张载玻片，哈利开始认为显微镜只是一个借口，因为这样德拉科就不用看他了。“我告诉过你不要听起来很失望，”他继续说。“我尝试过。没用。”

“你是什么意思，什么没用？”**你和别人上床了，是不是？**哈利想补充一句。事实证明，要想不显得失望是很难的。

终于，德拉科抬起头来，他看上去糟透了。倒不是因为他没有头发——他的长发让他看起来出奇地漂亮，把头发全部剃掉会让降低些颜值，但这不是问题所在。事实上，由于他没有头发，他的五官显得很精致，下巴显得很尖。他看上去还和以前一样好看，只是现在他瘦骨嶙峋。他的眼窝很大，在苍白的皮肤衬托下，几乎是紫色的。他的眼睛太大了。哈利觉得他能看到德拉科的手骨。

“我一直在想，也许我可以和一个小伙子上床——就一个；不管是谁——然后，也许我可以把它从我的身体里拿出来。”德拉科说得很慢，字斟句酌。“然后我就会不想再做了，我可以成为我父母想要的人。我想我们都知道事实并非如此。”

“这不是停止的理由。”哈利说着走近了一些。

“当然不是。”德拉科说，他的语气充满了嘲笑。“但我发现了另一件事。”他小心翼翼地把一张玻片叠在另一张上面。“和男人上床并不像我想象的那么好。”他抬起眼睛，注意到哈利的表情。“它**不错**。你是对的；它可以很——有趣。但这并不是我存在的全部。事实上，我发现，它的优先级比我想象的还要靠后。”

“但这是你的一部分。”哈利又走近了一步。

“我的头发也是。我可以剪掉它。不像我的某些部分。”

“但为什么？”哈利问。“你不必这么做。”

德拉科又开始摆弄玻片，把另一张叠在另外两张上面。“我告诉过你，我醒着的时候想的都是性，但那不是真的。我的确会频繁地想，但没有我——没有我想妈妈和爸爸的次数多。还有克拉布和高尔。多比和孔雀，在草地上玩魁地奇，上舞蹈课，彩色火焰，爸爸给我读书。你明白我的意思吗？如果让我选择，去操一千个男人，或者去操我的梦中情人。”他抬起眼睛望着哈利。“但每次我还是会选择妈妈。”

“你真的必须选择吗？你真以为她会抛弃你，如果——”

“**抛弃**我？”德拉科震惊地说。“波特，我们没有什么可抛弃的。我们没有房子；没有钱让她带走。”

“你真以为她会把她的爱带走吗？”哈利走得更近了，现在已经够近了，可以把手放在德拉科的肩膀上了。哈利知道不应该这样做。“德拉科，她非常爱你。”

“你以为我不知道吗？”德拉科怀疑地抬头看着他。“我说的不是她的爱；我说的是她，你明白如果她知道我和麻瓜上床，她会怎么样吗？也许她会有点失望，不过没关系。我可以接受。问题是她会认为我**不快乐**。她一定会认为我不快乐，以至于会去做那样的事；她会认为是她做错了什么而让我变成这样。她太爱我了，甚至都不能怪我。她责怪自己。”

“是因为——是因为麻瓜吗？”哈利问，“如果你能找到一个巫师……”

“是**男孩**。”德拉科说。“你到现在还一点也不明白吗？波特。如果你——你富有、赫赫有名、而且是纯血统，是我们这个时代最著名的巫师——出于某种原因，你想和我在一起，而且我们有一种魔法能给我们一个奇迹般的纯血统的婴儿，这样妈妈可以有一个纯血统的孙子——她总是想要。即使这样还不够，你明白吗？因为我要和一个男人在一起。她仍然会认为我有问题；她还会担心我不开心，她还会责怪自己，因为她——她在我还是个孩子的时候就打扮我，她让我用她的化妆品。”

“但她还是会爱你的。”哈利指出。

“但是她不会为我感到**骄傲**的，这就是我的错。你永远也不会明白的。”

“不会。”哈利慢慢地说。“我想我永远也不会。”

“你的成长环境和我完全不同。”

“是的。我是。”

“那我就不知道该怎么跟你解释了。”德拉科摸了一会儿太阳穴，头好像在痛。

哈利希望他能消除这种痛苦。

最后，德拉科放下双手，睁开眼睛，环顾实验室。“我看中了浓汤坩埚商店有一段时间了，但我不认为我能得到它。”

“你是个店主，你妈妈就不会失望？”

“可能吧。”德拉科说，最后从凳子上站了起来。“但我得挣足够的钱，让她住在某个地方，舒适的地方。她不应该工作。”

那么，德拉科不知道杰纳斯·西克的事了。纳西莎死前并没有被释放，这意味着德拉科从来没机会给她找一个住处。哈利还记得当德拉科十一岁时自己让它承担了多少事情，也记得那件事所造成的种种问题，但哈利现在似乎无法把真相告诉德拉科。不管怎样，德拉科还在说话。

“我刚在鼻涕虫药酒店那儿找到一份工作——你知道吧，对角街上的魔药商店？我想去穆佩珀药房的，但她不肯要我。没人想雇佣前食死徒。”德拉科又看了看实验室。“其实，这也没什么。事实上，它相当不错。比我预料的要好。你想看看监视记录吗？”

“它们在这里。”哈利犹豫不决地把罐子放在桌子上。过了一会儿，他说：“我讨厌你在鼻涕虫药酒店的工作。你的老板总是虐待你。”

德拉科把目光移开，双唇紧闭。“那么，你在那儿看到我了。”

“大约一年后。”

“我是那么有魅力，以至于你就是离不开我。是吗？”德拉科还是没有看他。听起来他好像不是当真的。

“不是那样的。”

德拉科转身面对他。“那是什么样？”

哈利叹了口气。“我需要鉴定一剂魔药。”

“啊。”德拉科的目光移到桌子上的罐子上，那里的记忆在慵懒的银丝中打转。“就像你需要人检查监视记录一样。”

“不完全是。”哈利说。“我想让你帮我检查监视记录，这样我就可以离你近一点。”

“我希望你来找我鉴定魔药时不要说这种话。”德拉科低声说。

“我没有。”哈利说，“我那时甚至没有意识到自己为什么总是来找你。其实就是想离你近一点。反正也不会有很长时间了。”

“但是你的魔法知道。”德拉科朝房间另一头的哈利的狐狸点了点头，那只狐狸正团成一团地打盹，根本不理会他们。“我们成了好朋友，你的守护神和我。我想她爱上我了。”

“我不会感到奇怪的。”哈利低声说。

德拉科不舒服的转过身。“我们开始工作吧，好吗？”

“我只是，”哈利说着，把眼镜往上一推。“你要让她看出你是个店主，但是同性恋不行？同性恋难道就这么糟？”

德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，那只银狐伸直身子，打了一个大大的哈欠。“我真的在父母的问题上指点过你，是吗？”他说，但他的声音并不刻薄。“总而言之，让母亲有个栖身之所比以我为荣更重要。更重要的是她有吃的，有她喜欢的软垫，有她喜欢的长袍。如果我不得不出卖我自己给街上的每一个麻瓜，好让她得到她的棒棒糖，我愿意这样做。”

“呃。”哈利的肚子紧绷着。“你没有——你没有，是吗？”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“我一贫如洗，波特，而不是胆小怕事。重点是，我会的。她的安全和舒适比她以我为荣更重要。不过，一旦我解决了这个问题，她就会认为我已经过上了像样的生活——尽我所能做一个商店老板——这样我就可以继续留短发，不再跟男孩子上床，就这样了。”

哈利想起安多米达说过的话，想起纳西莎发疯了，以为她把自己的儿子给毁了。“可是——她不是把**你的**安全和舒适放在首位吗？”

“现在你终于明白点了。”

“可是。”哈利又说，“呃，和男孩上床——这不是让你感到舒适的一部分吗？”

“和男人上床是**奢侈**品。明白吗？不是必需的。我如果不当个店主，或者找份类似的工作，就活不下去。但是，我不跟那些家伙上床也能活。”

“棒棒糖是奢侈品。”

“对，”德拉科说，听起来很恼火，“但那是给**她**的。”

“但你不认为她也会为你买奢侈品吗？”

“正是，波特。这就是为什么我从来没有让她知道我真正想要什么、或者我是谁，我们都假装我六岁的时候没有玩过洋娃娃。”

哈利盯着他，心想这不可能是纳西莎想要的。这也许根本不是纳西莎想要的，但德拉科不会相信哈利说的话。也许纳西莎也不会相信他；她和德拉科一样，也被扭曲了。“一团糟。”

“是，嗯。”德拉科抬起了鼻子。“如果你有父母的话，你会理解的。”

哈利站在那里，努力想找出一个方式告诉德拉科纳西莎最后住进了杰纳斯·西克，直到他意识到这根本无关紧要。这对德拉科来说无关紧要。也许他得少花点钱给她买棒棒糖，但是——算了吧。他**还是会**给她买糖果；他可能还会每天下班后去看她，在他买下定制酊剂店后，估计每天早上也会去。他仍然会留着短发，假装不喜欢小伙子，因为要紧的是他那住在杰纳斯·西克病房的疯妈妈不会为他担心。他自己的生活对他来说根本不重要，哈利甚至不知道在德拉科心目中这是否重要过。

“让我们看看那些记忆吧。”哈利说。

他们开始工作。


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dry hump提及和一次认真的亲吻

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：23岁**

德拉科十八岁以后，哈利回到格里莫广场住了一个多星期，但每次他的守护神提醒他德拉科的年纪增长了，哈利就会来。德拉科23岁生日那天，哈利来了，德拉科又回到了实验室。

“所以，我们的确又见面了。”当哈利打开商店的门时，德拉科说。

“我不知道你是否记得。”

德拉科奇怪地看了他一眼。“你以为我会忘记？我刚刚也得到了这些记忆；对我来说，这件事发生在四天前。”

“我的意思是，我不确定这是什么时候发生的——你会在这次记起还是下一次。”

”哈利·波特。”德拉科咂咂嘴。“你怎么能忘记我们团聚的确切日期呢？我震惊了。”

“好吧。”哈利说，放下了他们需要查看的那个储满记忆的罐子。“这算不上什么团聚。”

“确实。你太粗鲁了。”

“**我**很粗鲁。”

“是的。”德拉科扬起下巴。“你没有充分欣赏我的天才。”

“如果你想让我在每次见面的时候都说你是魔药天才，”哈利在冥想盆前坐了下来，说道，“那你就得等一等了。”

“我——”德拉科脸红了。“多久？”

“我想你只能等着瞧了。哈利把一半的记忆倒进冥想盆，另一半留给德拉科。哈利等着德拉科拿起瓶子，把记忆倒出来，然后说：“你妈妈怎么样了？”

德拉科做了个鬼脸。“既然你已经知道了，为什么还要问？”

“我不知道。”哈利说。

德拉科喘着气，转动着眼睛。“我的意思是，我肯定会在将来的某个时候告诉你。”哈利看着德拉科把脸浸在冥想盆里，德拉科抬头看了一眼。德拉科注意到了哈利的表情，又抬起头来。“我没有？”

哈利摇了摇头。

德拉科的脸变得有点苍白，眼睛开始闪烁，现在哈利能辨认出德拉科的愤怒了。“你说我们是朋友，那也是谎话？你没有告诉我关于我**母亲**的事，现在你——”

哈利举起双手。“我只知道她在杰纳斯·西克，”他说，“我们是朋友，我没有撒谎。只是还没有发生。”

“我知道这件事没有发生在**我的**时间线上；我说的是你的。”

哈利不知道该怎么说。“这也还没有发生在我的时间线上。”

“你他妈的在说什么，波特。”德拉科站了起来，他的声音那么平淡，甚至听起来不像是一个疑问句。

“你说过我们可以的。”哈利说，“当我变小的时候。你说如果我长大了还想和你做朋友，你会的。所以，一旦你记起——”

“一旦我**记起**？你以为我们未来会成为朋友，就因为我承诺了一个**小孩子**？你他妈的有什么毛病？”

**很多毛病。大概。**但德拉科最终也会记得的，所以哈利什么也没说。

“你他妈为什么认为我会信守诺言？”

“你会的。”哈利说。

“我是他妈的斯莱特林！你这该死的凭什么认为我会信守诺言？”

“你遵守了对父母的承诺。”

德拉科轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。“你听到我说的话了吗？我没有遵守**任何**诺言；我操过**麻瓜**，波特——麻瓜男孩；我吸过他们的鸡巴；我抽香烟；我有穿孔；我在一家麻瓜餐馆工作；我是店主的助手！我一个也没遵守！”

哈利把眼镜往上一推。“我不是指那种承诺。”

“还有什么别的种类！”德拉科挥舞着双臂。

“我指的是你——你总是关心他们的想法，你总是想取悦他们。你想怎么照顾你妈妈——”

“她是我妈妈！”

“但这就是我的意思。”哈利说。“当你爱一个人的时候，你总是那么努力的为他们着想，而且你从不会放弃。你不再考虑自己，你会——你会做任何事，牺牲任何东西，而且——这不是口头上的承诺。这是一种更深层次的承诺。”

“当我爱一个人的时候！我不爱你！”

“相信我。”哈利疲惫地说。“我非常清楚这一点。”

德拉科盯着他，胸口起伏着，眼睛炯炯有神，看上去比以前更像他十三岁的时候了。“所以，你甚至都不知道，”他最后说，肩膀耷拉下来。“你甚至不知道我们会不会成为朋友。”

“我知道。”哈利说，“我们会的。”

“可是你不**了解**——”

“我了解你。”哈利说。“我了解你，不管你爱不爱我。你当时是认真的。”

“如果……”德拉科的声音颤抖着。“如果我变了呢？在这一切之后？”他疯狂地比划着，仿佛挥舞着双手就能把年龄恢复的最后一个星期和随之而来的一切问题包围起来。“如果我——我不是同一个人怎么办？当我记得以后？”

哈利皱起了眉头。“你担心你说这话时的感觉会和现在不一样吗？”

“我担心**你**——”德拉科把目光移开，两颊泛红。

哈利的心一动，他想抱住他。他从来没有像渴望触摸德拉科那样，如此频繁地想着要抱着一个人。“我也会有同样的感觉。”

“但如果——”

“德拉科，”哈利打断他说，“我已经有同样的感觉了。我向你发誓。它不会改变。”

“但是。你还是不会吻我。”

德拉科看上去仍然很糟糕，憔悴而苍白，就像哈利第一次看到他时所记得的那样。不管怎么说，哈利仍然觉得他很漂亮。德拉科那薄薄的嘴唇，令哈利想起自己变小时，德拉科脸上的笑容。从德拉科那双灰色的大眼睛里，哈利可以看出德拉科曾是一个渴望得到满足的早熟男孩。在德拉科高高的额头上，哈利可以看到一个经常生气、甚至更经常害怕的人，以及一个把它藏在美丽和平静的外表后面的人。在德拉科的头发里，哈利可以看到长头发和短头发，以及它们之间的一切，德拉科努力寻找自我，哈利需要他。他想要他。

话还没等哈利自己反应过来，就自行脱口而出了。覆水难收。“我会亲吻拥抱你。”

德拉科的下巴耷拉了一小截，扬起的眉毛使他的眼睛显得那么大。“你会吗？”

“会。”

“哦。”

他们站在那里。

哈利朝他走了一步，又走了一步。德拉科的胸脯迅速地起伏着，眼睛睁得更大了，两颊已经泛红。他舔了舔嘴唇，哈利伸出手去摸他的脸。“我23岁。”德拉科脱口而出。

“我不在乎。”哈利摘下眼镜，放进口袋。

哈利真的不应该这么做，但如果他要这么做，他应该认真一点。他应该像德拉科应得的那样亲吻德拉科；哈利应该让德拉科知道哈利的真实感受，哈利有多在乎他。哈利却没有那样做。

事情是这样开始的，哈利的拇指擦过德拉科下巴的一角，刚好在耳朵下面，顺着德拉科的下巴摸到他的嘴巴。哈利俯下身，调整着角度，免得他们撞到鼻子。他的嘴唇轻轻拂过德拉科的嘴唇，德拉科发出了轻微的喘息声，张开了嘴巴。于是哈利又做了一次，用自己的嘴唇轻轻拉了拉德拉科的下唇，用自己的嘴唇擦了擦德拉科的嘴巴。但哈利还有更多的选择。德拉科张着嘴对着哈利的嘴，哈利想要，于是哈利张开嘴，深深地吻了他一下。

他越往里推，把德拉科推得越紧，德拉科踉踉跄跄地后退，笨拙地后退，直到德拉科站在两个壁炉之间的墙边。哈利把他狠狠地撞了上去。“哦，”德拉科喘着气，大吃一惊。他的眼睛很圆，嘴唇很湿。

哈利真想把他全部吃掉。他想他可以做到；他以为德拉科会同意的。哈利把舌头伸进去，尝了尝德拉科嘴里的东西，用自己的舌头舔了舔德拉科的舌头。德拉科的喉咙后部又发出了一声惊呼，声音又尖又急。德拉科紧紧抓住不放，好像是为了保住性命，但他让哈利越压越深，为他打开了门，柔软而顺从，而德拉科通常不是这样的。

哈利觉得自己好像被一团太热的火烤焦了，他张着嘴，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，把额头贴在德拉科的额头上，德拉科也吸了一口气。他们就那样站着，喘着气。哈利想，如果他缓过气来，他也许会因此恢复理智。

“波特，”德拉科低声说。他的手举了起来，摸着哈利的伤疤。然后他的嘴唇拂过哈利的嘴唇，又温暖又柔软。“波特，Please.”德拉科紧靠着他。他全身发抖。“Please.”

哈利挪开了，但德拉科的下巴还在，哈利的嘴唇拂过它，然后他吻着德拉科下巴角落的那个地方。德拉科正把它递给他，他转过头去给哈利，哈利吻了吻他，只吮了一小口，直到德拉科发出一声低低的、炽热的声音，使哈利的脊背一阵震颤。然后他离开了。

德拉科一把抓住哈利的胳膊。

“就是我的感觉。”哈利拿出眼镜，又戴上了。“我保证，它不会改变。”

德拉科睁大了眼睛，脸红了，嘴唇仍然张着。“噢，我的天。你不会——你不会就这么**停下来**的，是吗？”

“你不会有同样的感觉。”

“我这一辈子都一直想要你。”德拉科说，仍然紧紧抓住他。

“一段感情不只是想要。”

德拉科僵硬了。“是的。好。”他小心地把手从哈利手里拿开。“我不知道。”

“如果你愿意，我可以演示给你看。”哈利说，“但是现在，你不——你不像我了解你那样了解我。这对你不公平。也对我不公平。”

德拉科咬牙切齿。“我不在乎公平。”

“我在乎。”

“你为什么要这样……”德拉科紧闭嘴唇，用鼻子艰难地呼吸着。他的眼睛很明亮。“妈的，”他说，吐出一口气。他靠得更近了，额头几乎又碰到了哈利的额头，但哈利的眼镜挡住了他的视线。“你为什么总是这么性感。”他嘟囔着。

“那么，你会喜欢我的。”哈利吻着德拉科的嘴角，低声回答道。

“但这不**公平**。”

哈利对着德拉科的皮肤笑了。“我还以为你对公平不感兴趣呢。”

“难道你不想——难道我们不能——穿着衣服吗？”德拉科喘着气说。“我们只要穿上衣服就行了——我保证我不会碰你——嗯，也许会碰一点儿。我们可以——”

“德拉科。”哈利说，脸上又露出了笑容。他对此感到有点难过，但也禁不住觉得好笑。“这不是谈判。”

“这可能是。”德拉科用自己的嘴唇擦了擦哈利的嘴唇。

哈利再次抽离，往后退了一步。“不，”他说，“这不能。我想要你。我想要那个记得我的你——所有的我。再过一周左右你就会变成他了。等不了多久。”

“但我已经等了，十二年！”

“你从来没告诉过我，是不是这总能让你得到你想要的。”哈利说，脸上又露出了笑容。

“是**什么**让我得到了我想要的？”

“发牢骚，撅嘴。”

“我不是——”德拉科气呼呼地打断了他的话。“谁管你。我才不想和你做。”他转过身去说。“我根本不在乎。”

哈利还是忍不住觉得好笑。“让我们看看监视记录里的那些记忆，好吗？”他问，回到他的冥想盆。

“梅林，你现在是认真的吗？”

“我为什么不能呢？”

“唉。”德拉科说，哈利没有告诉他，他的声音和十三岁时一模一样。如果说出来的话德拉科肯定会不高兴。即使这是真的。“我真的还要帮你吗？”

“是的。”

“你付过钱给我吗？”

“没有。”

“唉。”德拉科又说了一遍。“我不知道为什么。”然后他把头伸进冥想盆里，假装这样并不是在帮哈利。


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时，7

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：24岁**

德拉科24岁的时候，他和哈利找到了仓库和魔药背后的非法供应商。

他们当时正在检查监视记录，德拉科的手抓住哈利的肩膀，把他从冥想盆里拽了出来。

德拉科那天早上一直闷闷不乐。这让哈利很警惕，所以当德拉科把他从冥想盆里拖出来的时候，哈利已经准备好了再来一场关于他们如何不能在德拉科的店里穿戴整齐地做爱的争论。与此同时，德拉科说：“看，波特，看！”拉着他的胳膊。既然德拉科似乎想让他这么做，哈利站了起来，然后德拉科把他推到德拉科的冥想盆旁边，把哈利的脸塞了进去。哈利一头扎进了朦胧的灰色记忆中，记忆最终变成了他日复一日、一小时又一小时注视着的那个仓库实验室。

在记忆中，万斯已经进出实验室好几次了。但万斯不是哈利和德拉科想要的，哈利已经告诉德拉科把那些记忆分开。萨维奇和罗恩也是，因为哈利已经知道萨维奇牵涉其中，罗恩被控制住了。哈利需要的是供应商，因为必须是部门以外的人。如果哈利能找到供应商，他就能更容易地追踪到每一个相关人员，以及所有违禁品的成分在哪里。他还应该能够找到控制罗恩、赫敏和沙克尔的机制，弄清事情的真相。

当德拉科把哈利的脸塞进冥想盆时，哈利有点担心，他看到的任何东西都不会有用。也许又是另一个傲罗被精神控制了。也许罗伯兹知道仓库的事。哈利在记忆中确实认出了进入实验室的那个人，但不是傲罗。是亚伯·阿尔比。

哈利把头探了出来。

“他可能是供应商，”德拉科说。在德拉科的时间线上，阿尔比刚刚解雇了德拉科。“这说得通；他总是在奇怪的时候消失，但我从不知道为什么。我没有试图找出答案；我不在乎——你上哪儿去？”

哈利站了起来，把回忆倒回瓶子里。“我得问问他。”

“太好了。”德拉科伸出胳膊，“我带你？”

哈利瞥了一眼，然后抬头看着德拉科的脸。“你是一个普通公民。”

“我在帮你。”德拉科说，“我们走吧。”

哈利又看了看他的胳膊。

德拉科放下胳膊。“我要去。那个没骨气的小虫子，我要看他被干掉。我想见见他——”他露出牙齿，这是哈利在青少年版的德拉科里看到的那种残忍表情，但德拉科长到20多岁的时候，就没有过了。“你阻止不了我。”

“你知道我可以的。”哈利说。他不能带德拉科一起去——不是因为规定。德拉科可能会受伤。

“你不会的。”德拉科说，“你知道他对我做了什么。”

哈利动摇了。

“我什么也不做。”德拉科发现了他的优势，说道，“我做个旁观者。旁观者是允许的。我只是想看看。我保证。”

哈利还是拿不定主意。

“你总是想帮助我，”德拉科说，“这次我求你帮忙。”

哈利伸出胳膊。德拉科笑着接了过来，他们幻影移形到了鼻涕虫药酒店。

*

“哈利·波特！”阿尔比说，忙着往前冲。

哈利本能地走到德拉科面前，奥尔比油滑的声音立刻让他回忆起了德拉科被骂的无数次经历，哈利立刻有了保护德拉科的冲动。“我有几个问题要问你。”哈利说。

“你知道，那个小食死徒不再——”阿尔比切断了自己的话，显然他看见了德拉科。

哈利以为德拉科还在坏笑，或者在冷嘲热讽，但他只是站在那里，一脸奇怪的茫然。

“小马尔福阁下。”阿尔比说，语气明显不那么高兴了。

“他是一个旁观者。快点，我们进去。”哈利用魔杖指着阿尔比，拽着他的衣领，把他拉到收银台后面的工作室里，然后一挥魔杖把他推进去。哈利转身时，德拉科还站在那里。“德拉科？”

德拉科也舔了舔嘴唇。

“科尔维尔路的仓库。”哈利用魔杖指着阿尔比说。“你为什么在那儿？”

“我不知道你——”

哈利又一挥魔杖，冻住了阿尔比的声带。“仔细听我说。你知道他是谁吗？”哈利朝德拉科点点头，继续说：“你知道他能用魔药做什么。他设计了一种木头眼碱液的指示剂，这样我就能知道你是否服用了。如果你有，他、你、我可以一起等，直到它的药效消失，我可以使用吐真剂。或者你现在就回答我的问题，我们就可以避免这些不必要的麻烦。”哈利松开了阿尔比的声带。

“傲罗波特。”阿尔比说，他喘着气，声音有点尖。“我被捕了吗？”

“不。这是一次友好的交谈。现在告诉我我想知道的东西，否则我就要用我的手来代替我的魔杖了。”

“我只是在找魔药的配料！”阿尔比对这个解释感到十分兴奋。“为了我的小店！你以为我是怎么为我的小店弄到原料的？他们在仓库里！”

“还有谁知道这件事？”

阿尔比瞥了一眼德拉科，他正在哈利身后的某个地方转来转去。

哈利又一挥魔杖，一个看不见的手慢慢地拉着领子把阿尔比拽了起来，把他的脖子勒得更紧了。“还有谁？”

阿尔比发出咯咯的声音：“我——穆佩珀太太！”

哈利回头看了一眼德拉科，他就站在后面，眼睛瞪得大大的。然而，当哈利看到德拉科的眼睛时，德拉科轻轻摇了摇头。哈利现在足够了解德拉科，可以看出他的意思。德拉科已经为穆佩珀太太工作了几个星期，现在，他认为她不可能参与进来。阿尔比甚至可能说这样的话只是为了报复竞争。

“再给你一次机会。”哈利说着，收紧了衣领。

“啊——傲罗万斯！”

“很好。”哈利放开了他。“还有谁？”

阿尔比瞪着他，揉着喉咙，回头看了德拉科一眼。

“他不会帮你的。”哈利说，“你折磨了他两年。他已经深思熟虑地考虑报复你了。你知道他有多聪明，多有创造力。你知道他会对你做什么。”

阿尔比紧张地吞咽：“我可以让你分一杯羹，”他绝望地说，“傲罗·万斯也牵涉其中。各种各样的傲罗都有！我可以给你分成。当他们看到我寄来的货物时——如果他们知道是给我的——他们睁一只眼闭一只眼，然后得到一份佣金！只是反应物；不是魔药——他们还是冲着药剂师来的；真正的——”

“别再让我掐你了。”哈利甚至没有去动魔杖，而是举起了手。他的无魔杖魔法远没有那么强大，但出于某种原因，像阿尔比这样的小矮人常常更害怕哈利的无杖魔法，当他把这当作一种威胁的时候。他们知道是哈利杀死了伏地魔，但大多数人不知道是怎么回事。哈利利用了这一点。“其他傲罗是谁？”

“普劳德富特。萨维奇。”

“还有谁？”

“没了。”

哈利的手挤压着。

“傲罗主管罗伯兹！“阿尔比叫苦不迭。

“很好。”哈利保持着挤压的力度，然后用另一只手把魔杖举到阿尔比出汗的太阳穴上。“告诉我你对傲罗韦斯莱做了什么。”

“我没有做任何——”

哈利的手攥成了拳头，阿尔比发出一声哽咽。“告诉我。”

“我没有——”

阿尔比又要否认，于是哈利加强了对阿尔比脖子的魔法控制。

“波特。”

有人拉着哈利的胳膊。哈利扭头一看，德拉科站在那里，脸色苍白，眼睛睁得大大的。“波特，”德拉科说，“他无法呼吸了。”

哈利不解地看着德拉科。

德拉科的眼睛扫视着阿尔比，所以哈利也看着他。阿尔比的脸本来是红的，现在变白了，慢慢地变白了。

“哈利，”德拉科低声说，“停下。”

哈利松开了手。阿尔比瘫倒在地，喘着粗气，哈利的手盲目地伸向德拉科的手。哈利找到德拉科那只冰冷、瘦骨嶙峋的手，紧紧地握了一下，然后也拿下了抵着阿尔比太阳穴的魔杖。“傲罗韦斯莱。”哈利又说了一遍，面对着阿尔比，但仍然紧握着德拉科的手。“告诉我，你对他做了什么。”

“是，”阿尔比喘着气说，“夺魂，”他又喘着气说，“魔药。”

“你把它放在哪儿？在仓库里吗？”

阿尔比摇摇头，哈利举起魔杖。

德拉科紧紧握着哈利的手。

“它在哪里？”哈利问道。

阿尔比的目光移到房间右角的一个柜子上。

“德拉科。”哈利说，仍然把魔杖举在阿尔比身上。

“嗯。”德拉科最后握了握哈利的手，朝柜子走去。

“有解药吗？”哈利问阿尔比。

阿尔比仍然用手掐着喉咙，惊恐地扫视着房间。

“他现在不在这里，阻止不了我了。”哈利告诉阿尔比，仍然用魔杖指着。“有解药吗？”

在他身后，德拉科的声音说：“里面有斯芬克斯猫脊髓液。”

哈利动了动，这样他可以同时看见德拉科和阿尔比，他的魔杖仍然指着阿尔比。德拉科俯身嗅了嗅手里一个打开的小瓶，他脑袋后面的柜子打开了。“你能做解药吗？”哈利问。

“我有这么棒的实验室，”德拉科给小瓶盖上了盖子。“别傻了，波特。当然，我能做到。”

“我要一忘皆空他。”哈利说，“拿到解药后，我就能让金斯莱站在我们这边。”

“**金斯莱。**”德拉科震惊地说。

“我没做错什么！”阿尔比绞着双手，“那不是**我的**夺魂魔药；我——我**已经**被施了夺魂咒！是他！”阿尔比突然直起身子，伸出手，指着德拉科。“他在这里工作的时候一定把它放在我的柜子里了！他一直在控制着我！他不过是个哭哭啼啼的骄纵的——”

哈利又挥动魔杖，阿尔比开始吐出鼻涕虫。哈利又转向德拉科，确认他已经取好了样品。“拿到了你需要的东西吗？”

德拉科的脸色又变白了，他看着鼻涕虫从阿尔比嘴里爬出来，又回到哈利身边。

“他会没事的。”哈利挥动着魔杖。“咒立停。只是鼻涕虫。”

“但是你不想……”德拉科咬着嘴唇。“你不想问我吗？”

“问你？”

德拉科的眼睛飞快地望着阿尔比，哈利的心在胸口僵住了一会儿。当它解冻的时候，它跳动得太快了，哈利觉得有必要再去碰一下德拉科。

“不，”哈利说，“德拉科，不。你在这里工作已经是七年前的事了。”德拉科张着嘴表示抗议，可能是因为在他的记忆中，他最近才刚刚停止在这里工作。“即使是那时候，你也不会去做。你永远不会做那样的事。”

“你怎么知道？”阿尔比问道，嘴里还流着粘液。“你对食死徒一无所知！你不能——”

哈利用魔杖施了一个简单的沉默咒。这并没有阻止德拉科盯着阿尔比，他的眼睛那么大，眉毛上翘，嘴唇微微张开，好像他仍然不能完全相信发生了什么。他慢慢地转向哈利，哈利看得出德拉科也有同样的问题。**你怎么知道的？**

“首先，这是个愚蠢的计划。”哈利说。德拉科不理解哈利怎么能相信他，这让哈利感到胸口一阵剧痛。“其次，你没有理由这样做。最重要的是，你不会。我知道你不会的。”

“是的。”德拉科终于说，但他的整个世界似乎仍在向轴心倾斜。

“我现在要一忘皆空他了。”哈利说。

“等等。”

德拉科向他们走来，手里还拿着夺魂魔药。他撇了撇嘴，哈利不知道德拉科是不是想对阿尔比做点什么。德拉科说过他不会这么做，但也许他会做点小事，比如朝他吐口水，或者施个蝙蝠魔咒，哈利不确定他是否应该让他这么做。哈利明白德拉科为什么想这么做，但这不公平。小报复并不是哈利经常让他得逞的东西，这就是为什么他很高兴德拉科阻止了他，没有让阿尔比更加窒息。即使哈利只是在做必要的事情，为了从阿尔比那里问出消息。

但德拉科并没有对阿尔比撇撇嘴，哈利过了一会儿才明白。德拉科对着地板上的鼻涕虫做着鬼脸，小心翼翼地绕过它们，走到哈利身边。“你能让他说话吗？”德拉科说。

哈利挥动魔杖。

德拉科站在阿尔比面前，两肩成直角。“你不应该那么对待我。”他说。

阿尔比做了一张比德拉科更丑的脸。“你是食死徒**渣滓**。杀人犯、偏执狂还是——”

“我是个可怕的人，”德拉科表示同意，“但是我被判决了，而且我要把它执行完，”他继续说，不记得在这个时间轴上，他的判决已经执行完毕了。“我的父母也正在做这件事，因为我们是很可恶的人，做了错误的事，这是我们应得的。但你不能那么对待我。”

阿尔比的脸上布满了因用力而变红的不同颜色的斑纹，但因鼻涕虫而仍然是绿色的。这使他的皮肤几乎发紫，由于愤怒而扭曲变形。就在那一刻，他让哈利想起了弗农。阿尔比开始质问：“你凭什么认为你配得上——”

“哈利·波特。”德拉科说，“他认为我很聪明。”

“不仅仅是这样。”哈利指出。

德拉科昂起了头。“**还有**，很有吸引力。”

哈利想笑，因为德拉科在那一刻其实并不吸引人——他看上去那么苍白、瘦弱、疲惫，眼睛下面凹陷着，脸上带着傲慢的表情。“是啊。”哈利笑着表示同意。“现在没事了吧？”

“去吧。”德拉科高傲地说。

阿尔比开始抗议。“你不能——”

哈利挽着德拉科的胳膊，用空着的那只手指着阿尔比。“**一忘皆空。**”他说。然后他们幻影移形了。


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时，6

在定制酊剂店里，德拉科从哈利的手臂里抽出胳膊，拿着夺魂药剂走向他实验室的一条长凳。“我想我能在一两个小时内做出一种解药，”他说着，把药瓶放到他的一个架子上。“我已经有了一些想法；我想我可以——”

哈利大步穿过实验室，走向德拉科。他抓住他的手，把德拉科拉过来。“这是给现在的你的。”哈利说，用另一只手摘掉了眼镜。“不是因为32岁的你。你明白吗？”哈利不等他回答，就吻了他，嘴巴贴上去，德拉科的嘴唇已经滚烫、沉重了。德拉科在他面前愣住、晕厥，哈利不在乎，用舌头舔着德拉科的嘴唇，直到德拉科张开嘴，发出一种困惑的声音。哈利的舌头伸了进去，扫过德拉科的脸颊内侧，在德拉科的舌头上又划了一道长长的滚烫的口子，直到德拉科在他怀里颤抖起来，然后哈利才抽离。“你明白吗？”哈利说，又把额头贴在德拉科的额头上，喘着粗气，离他的嘴只有两英寸。

“不，”德拉科说，声音听起来很小。“不，我不明白。也许你最好再做一次，这样我——”

“好。”哈利说，又吻了他一下。德拉科这次有了准备，张开了嘴，但哈利还是推了过去，把德拉科的头往后一仰，这样哈利就可以更深情地吻他了。德拉科任他作为，几乎是向后弯下腰，就像佩妮看的愚蠢电影里的一个女孩似的。他妈的。哈利真想把他狠狠地摔在实验台上。

他慢慢地挪开，最后又戴上了眼镜。

德拉科茫然地眨了眨眼睛。他的嘴唇又湿又红，就像电影一样。尽管他皮肤蜡黄，五官僵硬，眼窝凹陷，头发暗淡，但他还是很漂亮。“你重新考虑穿着衣服的性行为了吗？”德拉科说，听起来也很茫然。

“他妈的。也许吧。”

德拉科紧紧抓住哈利长袍的前襟。“嗯——”德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，“面对罪犯真的能让你兴奋起来吗？”

“不是。”

“那么……”德拉科又舔了舔嘴唇。“是因为我阻止你折磨别人吗？”

“是的。部分。”

德拉科扫视了一下。他仍然抓着哈利长袍的前襟。他平静地说：“我觉得你的标准比这个高。”

哈利深吸了一口气。事实上，如果他了解了24岁的德拉科，他不能肯定自己是否会喜欢他。但是哈利现在知道自己喜欢他了，所以哈利说：“我喜欢你。”他拉起德拉科的手，把它们从斗篷上撬了下来。“我很喜欢你。”

“我知道。”德拉科说，声音里透着不安。

哈利又靠了过来。他非常想要他，而德拉科就在那里。

“我。”德拉科往后退了一步。“波特。”他说，然后停了下来。“我有男朋友了。”

一时间，哈利的脑子里一片混乱，因为他以为德拉科是说他现在有男朋友了，在现在的时间线上。直到他想起德拉科一定是说他在24岁的时间线上有一个男朋友。哈利对德拉科那段日子知之甚少，只知道他每隔一个月就会见德拉科一次，让德拉科鉴定魔药。“可是你妈妈。”哈利听见自己说，现在可以更理智地思考了。“我以为——你不会——因为你妈妈。”

德拉科耸了耸肩，看上去很痛苦。“我以为我可以放弃。我说的是真心话——它对我来说没有我妈妈那么重要。我以为自己可以为她停下来，但我做不到。有时候我只是想要。非常想。”

不只是有时候，哈利在想。德拉科不是说他偶尔和男人上床。他说他有一个男朋友，这意味着他可能经常这样做。他做了足够多，以至于他不想亲吻哈利，尽管德拉科肯定知道他和他的男朋友处于不同于的时间线上，这意味着这不是出轨——除非，除非德拉科和他的男朋友现在还在一起。哈利实际上一点也不知道。德拉科什么也没告诉他；德拉科现在可能已经结婚了，哈利一点线索都没有，只希望他在过去的三个星期里能看到一些证据。但那是该死的布莱克家族，所以谁他妈的知道。

德拉科继续说：“我一直以为——我能停下来。但我从来都做不到。现在……她住院了，而我只是…她不会知道的，如果我小心点，如果人们不知道的话。我想——如果我够圆滑的话——”哈利畏缩了一下——“我可以让她高兴，我也可以得到我需要的东西。”

“很好。”哈利发现自己在说，然后看到了德拉科的脸。“没有瞒着她。”哈利回嘴说。“但追求你想要的——这很好。我一直在想——这就是你给我的印象。”

“我的守护神变成了一只狐狸。”

“狐狸没有错。”

“你不明白。”德拉科看上去想用枕头蒙住脸。“狐狸是比较孤独的动物。不是群居的动物。不像狼。不像龙。”

“但龙有点——”**疯狂**，哈利本来想说，但没有说，因为德拉科的妈妈。不过，这是真的。龙的繁殖几乎到了疯狂的地步，有点像边境牧羊犬。他们找不到东西用于囤积、保护和战斗，他们就会变得暴力。查理喜欢它们，但他也总是有点疯狂。“我的意思是，”哈利说，“狐狸很干净。”**而且非常漂亮，**他想补充一句，但没有说。

“这太自私了。”德拉科看上去很痛苦，哈利想再次抱着他。他想再吻他一下，而德拉科刚刚告诉自己，他有男朋友了。

“做自己并不自私。”

尽管德拉科看上去很沮丧，他还是转动着眼睛。“我是个自私的人，波特，还是这十三年来你没注意过我？”

“我一直在关注。”哈利吞下。“怎么样……你的男朋友怎么样？一切…好吗？”

德拉科把脸转过去。当他说话时，他的声音很安静。“他的名字叫罗希特。他是一个麻瓜。”

哈利瞪着他。

“我不知道！”德拉科说，尽管哈利什么也没说。德拉科用双手按住眼睑。“我必须在麻瓜的地方买东西——因为那里的限制，他——他总是帮我点咖啡，他总是对我微笑，他——他很好，很有趣，他——操，他长得**太**帅了——”

“你在和一个麻瓜咖啡师约会？”哈利一定是迷茫了，因为不知怎么的，德拉科和麻瓜咖啡师约会的想法让他很兴奋。也许金妮会知道他到底怎么了；她总是说，**因为你是双性恋，**或者**同性恋就是这样的**，但他真的希望她不会说，**也许你应该考虑一夫多妻制**，因为那不是关键点。他不喜欢麻瓜咖啡师罗希特和德拉科在一起。

只是。一想到德拉科会对这样的人敞开心扉，哈利就更想要他了。

“我不知道这是怎么发生的。”德拉科拍了拍手。“我不知道他为什么喜欢我！”

“德拉科，”哈利说，“没事的。”

“怎么会没事！”德拉科又拍了几下。“妈妈会怎么说？而且，你还想亲我！”他突然泄气了。“哦，这有什么意义。妈妈已经去世了；你说的。考虑到我的坏运气，罗希特可能也死了。还有你——很好。你没死，你喜欢我。所以——不管怎么样。如果你愿意，我们可以做爱。”

“呃。”哈利低头看了一眼实验室的长凳。“也许我们应该开始研制解药。”

“好吧。”德拉科颓然一屁股坐在凳子旁边的凳子上。“如果你想实际一点的话。”

“嗯。”

“那就别吻我了。”德拉科不满地说，“这非常让人分心。”

“好吧。”哈利同意了。“我不会了。”

他没有再吻他。

德拉科做出了解药，然后一切豁然开朗。


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时，5

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：25岁**

夺魂药剂的解药先给了金斯莱·沙克尔，哈利终于可以把万斯、萨维奇和罗伯兹的罪证交给愿意听的人了。沙克尔负责把解药分发给高级官员，而哈利自己给罗恩和赫敏送去了解药。赫敏负责清除神秘事务司中被下了夺魂魔药的人，以及参与在阿尔比的非法魔药供应环的人。哈利和罗恩接管了傲罗办公室的工作，因为谁也不知道谁是被魔药控制了，而谁是自愿的。

他们把阿尔比带进来审问，澄清了许多事情。罗伯兹也参与其中，但只是睁一只眼闭一只眼。他把所有碰到的非法魔药的案例都分配给了他，但从不鼓励傲罗们去寻找制造商的原料来源。只要有任何接近阿尔比的东西，罗伯兹就会把它交给神秘事务司，在那里，赫敏发现了一个缄默人，负责掩盖任何可以追溯到阿尔比的东西。罗伯兹和这个缄默人被暂时停职，等待进一步调查。

万斯本人在2008年就与阿尔比有了来往，当时罗伯兹让他负责审查每个人的报告。利用罗伯兹提供的繁文缛节，万斯得以操纵证人和档案，使案件之间的联系不被发现。他还向同伙提供了伪装成指示液的颜料，并把伪装成指示液的颜料分发给毫无戒心的傲罗。

罗恩早在哈利之前就发现了端倪。罗恩知道哈利正在处理洛丽卡·路德维尔的案子，就在这时，他在自己的办公桌上发现了假指示剂。万斯碰巧看到罗恩发现了它，于是还没等罗恩弄清是谁干的，万斯就偷偷地给罗恩服用了夺魂药剂。从那以后，万斯不得不控制罗恩。

万斯还对萨维奇实施了夺魂。尽管萨维奇忽略了一些暗示，即各种非法酿造的案件是有关联的，但当证据被直接塞到她鼻子底下时，她去找了罗伯兹。罗伯兹把证据交给了神秘人，但萨维奇没有放弃这个案子，就在这时，万斯也开始在她身上使用夺魂药剂。洛丽卡·路德维尔从阿兹卡班转出后，哈利离开了一个星期，万斯开始担心哈利已经发现了。他派萨维奇到傲罗办公室去查哈利的档案，想知道他什么时候知道的——就是德拉科变身成哈利、哈利变身德拉科遇到她的时候。

当萨维奇报告说，看到哈利在傲罗的办公室。于是万斯闯进了格里莫广场，希望偷走能让哈利发现仓库的证据，他并不知道哈利已经去过了。萨维奇忽略了德拉科和哈利在一起的事实，因为万斯只命令她告诉他有关哈利的事。

所有的夺魂药剂，包括所有涉及吐真剂的问题，都需要大量的解药和木头眼碱液的指示液。德拉科25岁期间的大部分时间都在为魔法部制作魔药。

“好吧。”德拉科说，看上去对这一切有点迷惑不解。“我说过我想成为重要人物。”

“你没事吧？”哈利问。他的守护神告诉他德拉科又长大了一岁，然后他过来看望德拉科，顺便告诉德拉科他需要的魔药。

“我帮忙侦破了一件世纪要案，亚伯·阿尔比会得到应有的报应。我和我的男朋友分手了，我有成千上万个魔药需要酿造，只有这家用来做魔药的商店，而且你的守护神一直形影不离地跟着我，悲哀地看着我，仿佛我是一个她非常想咬一口但是咬不到的尸体。你觉得我现在怎么样？”

“你和男朋友分手了？”哈利的兴趣油然而生。“罗希特？”

“阿尔曼。如果你一定要知道的话。”

“阿尔曼？”哈利茫然地问。他的心感到在挤压。“你……又有一个男朋友？”

“我可以有一个以上的男友。只要它是连续的，而不是并发的。”

“你换了男朋友？他…”哈利不知道这有什么关系。它本应该不重要。“他是麻瓜吗？”

德拉科的脸转向别处。“麻瓜出身。”

哈利的心还在怦怦直跳——只是现在，不知什么原因，他的心也在胸腔里翻腾。哦，上帝。他没有理由感到**高兴；**德拉科有一个男朋友，哈利希望那个男朋友就是他，看在上帝的份上。但哈利还是感到很高兴，他知道这是一种骄傲。他也知道，如果他表现出来，那对德拉科来说是一种耻辱，所以哈利忍住了，但他仍然感觉到。他浑身上下都有这种感觉，就好像他是一个水罐，里面装满了柔软、银色和完美的东西，一直到他的脚趾。

“别那样看着我。”德拉科说，声音里透着怨气。

“像什么？”

“就像你不相信我一样，我可以坚持很久不侮辱一个麻瓜出身的人，直到和他约会。”

哈利在寻找合适的字眼。“你不善于理解我的表情。”

“我知道你在想什么。”

“真的吗？”哈利说，“还是你在想另一个哈利？二十五岁的那个？”

德拉科扮了个鬼脸。

“你知道我对你的感觉。你真的以为我会随时随地想你的那些事吗？”

“我不知道！”德拉科爆炸了。”我甚至不知道为什么你会——你刚刚才过问我，长大后想做什么，虽然——尽管我有成千上万的选择排列在我面前，我只看到了一种：我是一个食死徒，我的父母在阿兹卡班，而这个我有意识地选择的道路！你还侮辱我在商店工作！”

哈利对此有些模糊的记忆，主要是因为多年以后德拉科回答了他长大后想做什么的问题。“我不是想侮辱你。”哈利说，摊开双手。“我只是想了解你。”

“可是你为什么要这样做呢？你还是恨我！”

“因为我很感兴趣。”哈利说。“不像我现在这样，但是——我还是很感兴趣。”

“但**为什么**？”德拉科说，看上去吓坏了。“格兰杰在我家受了折磨！我让食死徒进了霍格沃茨！我试着把你交给伏——伏地魔。我做了可怕的事情——我……”

当德拉科说话的口气听起来似乎不打算结束时，哈利说：“那是多年前的事了。”

“对你来讲！”

“德拉科。”哈利慢慢地说。“对你来讲，那也是几年前的事了。你25岁了。那是八年前的事了。”

德拉科脸上仍然带着那种沮丧的神情。“这还不够，”他说，声音有些急促。“这永远都不够。”

哈利一直坐在定制酊剂实验室的一张凳子上。现在他站了起来，走向德拉科。“到这儿来。”他说，但当他想把德拉科拉进他的怀里时，德拉科挣脱了。

“我得搞这些魔药。”他吸了吸鼻子说。

“德拉科。”哈利伸出手说。

“只是——现在不行。”德拉科说，耸着肩膀避开。“今天不行。”

哈利盯着他看了一会儿，德拉科把装满沙子、蜻蜓和巨怪黏液的罐子摆好。“你分手了，我很抱歉。”哈利突然说。“和阿尔曼分手。你受伤了，我很难过。”

“我**没有**受伤。”

“那就是和平分手了？”

德拉科把杵砰地一声扔进臼里，转过身来。“这个你，我还不了解；我没见过你！你不能因为爱我就知道我生活的每一个细节！”

在这个人身上，哈利可以看到小德拉科曾经的样子——粉红色的脸颊，起伏的胸膛，突如其来的防御，就像打在脸上的一记耳光。“好吧。”哈利说。

“哈利。”德拉科说，声音有些哽咽。

“德拉科，”哈利说。“我能理解。下次你再长一岁的时候，我会再来的。”

“不用。”德拉科大声地深吸了一口气。“疗程显然是有效的；你不需要一直盯着我。你可以带走你的守护神。”

“哦，”哈利说。

“我不是想——”德拉科咬着嘴唇，眼睛盯着天花板。“我不是在拒绝你，波特。我只是需要时间。我需要成为你记忆中的那个人，因为——因为在两个不同的时间线上同时想要你，这对我来说太难以承受了。这令人困惑；我不能——我只是需要时间。”

**你在两个不同的时间线上同时想要我？**哈利想问，但他已经知道了。德拉科21岁时，他说过哈利是他的幽灵，就是邓布利多提到的那个。十七岁时，德拉科告诉哈利，邓布利多的幽灵是欲望。“好吧。”哈利说。他抽出魔杖，让他的守护神消失了。“如果你需要我，就告诉我。哈利转身要走。

“波特。”德拉科说，然后哈利停顿了一下。“谢谢你。”德拉科说。

哈利留他一个人做魔药。


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三人组的重聚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时，4

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：26岁**

阿尔比的证词帮助扳倒了克林特·马汀斯基(Clint Matinsky)。马汀斯基是佛罗里达人，在MACUSA的观察名单上已经有十年了。在此之前，美国魔法国会（MACUSA）从未掌握足够的证据。马汀斯基一直在向阿尔比运送非法原料，阿尔比通过两台魔法打字机远程打印出相关的信息。这意味着傲罗办公室可以查抄多年的记录，而这些记录详细记录了谁参与了非法供应链。

两个月前，两者之间信件的性质发生了变化，马汀斯基声称他发现了一种可能会彻底改变魔药工业的东西。当MACUSA向他询问时，马汀斯基声称自己发现了不老泉。但经过进一步的调查，美国傲罗发现不老泉是一名年轻女巫发现的，而马汀斯基为获取信息杀害了她。

不老泉以前就被发现过，但它是受美国《秘密的秘密法》(Secret of Secrets Act)保护的。这与英国的《必要遗失法令》（It Was Lost for a Reason Statute）非常相似。据说，像亚特兰提斯岛、黄金国和阿瓦隆这样的地方就受到此类法律的保护，以及自然发生的神奇事物，如金苹果树、不老泉和爱情泉。人们可以知道他们，但永远不可能找到他们。这将使他们的存在受到质疑，而这将进一步保护这些神奇的地方。

傲罗扣押了科尔维尔的仓库，收集了所有的药剂和配料。尽管生命之水立即被移交给了神秘事务司，但许多被没收的物品在得到妥善处理之前还需要进行鉴定。如果罗伯兹还掌权的话，即使是他也会让步，必须请一位药剂顾问来处理这些事情。因此，德拉科在部里的职位变成了正式的官方职位，他得到了工作津贴和头衔。

众所周知，德拉科接受了这个头衔，但拒绝了津贴，这一惊人的事实成了《预言家日报》的头版新闻。“前食死徒为绝望的魔法部做志愿工作，”标题是这样写的，副标题是“而且看起来比以前更年轻了！”这篇文章引用了德拉科的话说：“我为波特无偿工作了很多年。”当记者追问原因时，德拉科继续说：“因为这样做是对的。”记者很赞赏他，哈利觉得特别满意，因为署名的记者是李·乔丹。

*

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：27岁**

第二天，《预言家日报》的封面上也出现了德拉科的照片，这一次，他独家讲述了他是如何通过最近发现的(令人震惊的！)非法魔药供应链(更多内容见第11页)引发的魔药事故变得更年轻的。德拉科告诉记者(这次不是乔丹，而是苏珊·博恩斯，哈利同样很高兴)，事故发生时，他一直在帮助哈利。讲述了他是如何设法找到治愈方法的。他没有说任何有关哈利变小的事情，这一点哈利很感激。尽管哈利并不确定德拉科这样做是不是为了自己。由于德拉科没有提到哈利的返老还童，所以他可以让人觉得他在自己11岁的时候就想出了治愈的办法，这让所有人都觉得他是个天才。

不过，哈利对此倒还可以接受。毕竟，德拉科是个天才，他在魁地奇上也会耍滑头。有些事情没有改变。

*

那天晚上，哈利幻影显形来到了一条普通的街道，一边是人行道和杂乱的灌木丛，另一边是停车场。在矮树丛的旁边，是一幢很大的公房，全是水泥和窗子。他上了两层楼，爬上一组与庄园相连的混凝土楼梯，然后穿过一个有顶的大厅，来到一扇门前。门上写着“127”，他停下来敲了敲门。

门开了，哈利发现自己一句话也说不出来。

“哈利？”达力马上露出惊慌的神色，扭头望望公寓里，然后又回头望着哈利。“一切都好吗？”

“是的。”哈利说，但他发现自己说不出别的话来。

“你……你想进来吗？”达力把门开得更大了。

“我在这里就很好，谢谢。”

达力站在门口，手还抓着门把手。“是这样，几个星期前，有一个家伙经过，是你的同类——不是那个意思——我只是说——他是——”哈利没有帮他，达力倒吸了一口气——“有魔法的，还有一只猫头鹰。只是他说这跟你一点关系都没有——你没事吧？”

“我跟佩妮姨妈谈过了。”哈利听见自己说。

达力张大了嘴巴。“我……”他艰难地咽了口唾沫。“对不起。”

“她很想你。”哈利说。

“她可以一直往前看。”达力说。

“你不必原谅她。”哈利说，“为了任何她做的——你不必。你也不必见她或跟她说话。我只是觉得——她爱你。她仍然爱你，我想你应该知道。以防你没有。”

“我结婚了。”达力脱口而出。“和茱莉亚。”

“是的，”哈利说，“恭喜你。”

“你来就是为了说妈妈的事？”

哈利犹豫了。“是的。不是。”他不知道他要说什么。“我来是想说——我原谅你了。不是因为你应该被原谅。我不知道；也许你知道，但那不是原因。我原谅你了，因为生命太短暂，而我不想做一个心怀怨恨的人，我不想被人定义为……我不想被任何人定义，除了我自己。所以我原谅你了；这就是我要说的。”

达力瞪着他。然后他脱口而出：“一起吃晚饭吧。我的意思是，有空的话。朱莉娅会——我是说。我很愿意。如果你和我们一起吃晚饭。时不时的。”

“好。”哈利把双手插进口袋，转过身去。“有机会的话。”

“哈利，”达力喊道，哈利转过身去。“谢谢。为所有这一切。为了我的生活，为了茱莉亚，为了我的父母。你不必这么做。”

“是的，我做到了。”哈利走开了。

*

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：28岁**

两天后，《预言家日报》第六页刊登了一篇关于德拉科·马尔福的简略新闻，他在《生物医学日报》上发表了一篇文章，并得到了阿瓦隆研究所的大笔资助，以继续他的关于年龄特性的研究。

当那篇关于魔药事故的文章发表时，哈利受到了一些记者的骚扰，但他已经习惯了。哈利更担心德拉科，因为德拉科过了平静的生活之后，还没有准备出名——但话说回来，他毕竟是德拉科。他说他一直想成为重要人物，而在某些方面上说，德拉科很可能是认真的，尽管所有其他的部分都在和他作对。哈利希望这一切意味着德拉科可以更接近他想成为的人，一个真正的人，而不是他父母希望他成为的人。德拉科不可能完全脱胎换骨，但他仍然可以改变。

考虑到他自己曾经的生活，哈利不得不相信这一点。

*

德拉科变成11岁后的第三个星期，哈利、赫敏和罗恩第一次在一起度过了一个晚上，而不是他们之前见缝插针地偷来的短暂的见面时间。

“我只是很抱歉，你一个人经历了这么多。”赫敏对哈利说。这时他们已经谈完了傲罗办公室还在做的一些陈述。

“对不起，万斯来之前我没有弄明白。”罗恩说。“夺魂药剂是一种很厉害的东西。”

“谁也不必说对不起。”哈利说。

“我想，马尔福弄明白了这些，这是件好事。”罗恩说。“我知道他一直想出名。我想这是他应得的。他真的做了一些出色的工作。”

这种愉快的感觉又涌上哈利的心头，现在哈利知道他感到自豪了——不仅仅是为了德拉科。也为了罗恩。

“这对他来说一定很难。”赫敏说。“作为一个11岁的孩子，和你在一起。”

“呃，赫敏。”罗恩说。“我不知道你有没有注意到，哈利很擅长和孩子们相处。他让雨果从他身上爬过去，而且他还真的聆听露丝的话，而不是说，‘嗯哼，嗯哼，嗯哼。’”

“我聆听露丝的话！”

“嗯哼。”罗恩说道。

赫敏拍了他一下，然后转身对着哈利。“我并不是说，因为是你，所以他很难和你相处。”她说，“我的意思是，他一定很害怕。他问起他父母了吗？”

“是的。”

“哦，该死。”罗恩说，显然刚意识到这可能是个问题。“你告诉他了吗？”

“在他记起三年级以后。”哈利说。

“我敢说他也说过，想回庄园去。”赫敏说。

“嘿，赫敏。”罗恩一屁股坐回沙发上。“你让大家很难过。”

“这**本身就是**难过的。”赫敏说。

“马尔福的庄园被拆了，这并不令人难过。”罗恩说。“你在那里受折磨，伏地魔住在那里，多比违背了他的意愿，被关在那里——更不用说卢娜、奥利凡德等人了，而且不管怎么说，那地方都很丑陋。”

“那是他的家。”赫敏说。

“我说过你在那儿受折磨吗？”

“可能吧。”

有时罗恩和赫敏就会像这样继续说下去。事实上，罗恩和赫敏通常都是这样的，在罗丝和雨果上床睡觉，只有他们三个人在一起的时候。哈利从不介意，但他常常想，既然他没什么贡献，而他们又总是在一起，他们为什么还要邀请他来呢？他花了一段时间才意识到，他们不需要他来帮助他们，拯救他们，或者为他们提出有趣的事情来做；他不需要说什么或做什么，不需要提醒他们想起为什么喜欢他。不管出于什么原因，有哈利在身边，罗恩和赫敏都很高兴。当他在他们身边时，他能从他们的脸上看出这一点。

“那个意外并没有发生在德拉科身上。”哈利突然说。

“嗯，伙计。”罗恩说，听起来很好奇。“德拉科？”

“这事发生在我身上。”

他们盯着他。哈利没有机会告诉他们到底发生了什么事。赫敏一直在和神秘事务司的鼹鼠打交道，他和罗恩一直在清理傲罗办公室的人事。他们花了无数个小时问询、做宣誓作证，然后和人们讨论应该告诉媒体什么。他们还一直在追查阿尔比提供的逍遥法外的制造商。他们一直在和MACUSA合作，以确保不老泉的信息被封锁。

“我变成了一个十岁的孩子。”哈利继续说。“是生命之水的作用。但德拉科不知道生命之水在哪里，他知道得到它可能会很危险，他想出的治疗方法需要两个人同时持有生命之水，所以才会互相对抗。所以他把我们的年龄交换了，我拿到了生命之水，把它放在他做的解药中，现在他在逐渐恢复应有的年纪。”

“哦！”赫敏捂住嘴。

“伙计。”罗恩说道。

“德拉科一直都在，”哈利说，“他照顾我。我告诉他，我不能再相信任何人了，因为我知道你们俩都受到了某种影响，还有沙克尔。所以他才没有找你们帮忙。”

“太可怕了。”赫敏喘着气说。

罗恩低头看了看赫敏。“哈利一直说马尔福好多了。”他指出。“他一直在义务为非部门做魔药鉴定。你叫他德拉科。”罗恩转身对哈利说，“那么，还好吧？”

“是的，”哈利说。

赫敏仍然吓坏了。“罗恩。他当时才十岁。”

罗恩似乎明白了什么。哈利很确定罗恩一定还记得哈利十岁时的生活，也记得赫敏可能向罗恩解释过哈利可能也会这样。

“德拉科照顾我。”哈利重复道。

“我很高兴。我很感激他。”赫敏把手放在哈利的肩上。“你没事吧？”

哈利想说“没事”，然后结束这个谈话，因为他不知道该如何描述自己的感受。不管怎样，他还是试了试，因为他想到了那个男孩：那个**可以**描述自己感受，但被告知不要这样做、不应当这样做的男孩。“我想我现在更明白了。”哈利努力地说。“那会是什么样子，拥有，”哈利吸了一口气。他能感觉到一股魔法力量在他心中盘旋，不知道该去哪里。“拥有爱我的人。在这么年轻的时候。”

年轻的时候。”

”哈利。”赫敏搂着他的肩膀，声音温柔而潮湿。

“Fuck.”罗恩站了起来。“伙计。”然后他从沙发的另一边绕了过来，这样他就可以把手放在哈利的另一个肩膀上了。

“我想我可能有点搞砸了。”哈利说。

“Shit，伙计。”罗恩说，“是啊，你是；我们爱你。没关系。我们也是；我们爱你。”

“我们爱你。”赫敏说。“哈利，我们——”

哈利能感觉到她抬头望着罗恩——就像她跟哈利说话时有时会做的那样，好像对待哈利总是那么小心翼翼。哈利不想看她。他想起了德拉科十一岁时所说的话。“**我想你会哭得很伤心的。**”德拉科说，这时哈利正在谈论如果失去德拉科，哈利会怎么做。

“你有没有想过。”赫敏开始说，但似乎没有说完。“我是说，你说‘搞砸了’——”

“她的意思是，”罗恩说，“你想找人帮忙吗？”

“呃。”哈利咬紧牙关。“我在表达。对你们。”

“他是说专业帮助。”赫敏说。

“哦。”哈利突然有一种不祥的预感，他意识到他们以前曾经谈论过他。罗恩和赫敏谈论过他，因为他们已经知道了。

“没关系。”罗恩马上说。

“我们非常爱你。”赫敏说。“有时我们担心你——你似乎超然物外，有时，我们担心——我们担心……”

“我们担心你不知道我们有多爱你。”罗恩说。

她哭了。“正是。我们担心你不知道我们有多爱你，”赫敏说，“我们有多关心你。如果你觉得你很糟糕，你可以告诉我们，我们会帮助你，我们会帮助你得到帮助，我们仍然爱你。我们爱你本来的样子。就像你现在这样。”

“如果你改变了，我们也会喜欢的。”罗恩补充道。

“我们只希望你快乐。”赫敏表示同意。

“我可以。”哈利说。“我可以试一试。我说的话——”哈利吸了一口气。“关于存在——”另一个深呼吸。他不能看他们。“关于被爱。我想让你知道，第一个——第一个帮助我理解那种感觉的人是海格。然后就是你们两个。”

“哈利。”赫敏哽咽着说。

“而且我想谢谢你们。”哈利说，“告诉你们——你们是我的一切。一切。因为——因为你们是我的家人。而家庭——是世界上最重要的。”

“是啊。”罗恩说着，捏了捏哈利的肩膀。

“我们永远是你的家人。”赫敏说，她美丽的棕色眼睛闪闪发亮。

“好朋友。”罗恩靠了过来，这样他就可以搂着哈利了。“总是如此。”


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时，3

**2012年6月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：29岁**

海洛伊丝来的时候，只有哈利一个人在格里莫广场。哈利过去常常把工作带回家做，因为如果他一个人呆着，除了吃饭和听收音机，就没有别的事可做了。有时他会出门飞几圈。有时他会去给邓布利多扫墓。如果不是和朋友们在一起，这就是他晚上的所有活动。

今晚，哈利试着读《亚特兰提斯的潮汐》，这是一本节奏慢得荒谬的书，讲述了美人鱼和海盗之间错综复杂的政治关系。书中有非常多细节、描述和名字，多到即使哈利没有诵读困难症，他也很可能读不下去。只是德拉科在**11岁时**就匆匆读完了它。哈利已经施了阅读咒，作者的声音并没有那么糟糕，但他想知道是否有一种方法可以改善这个咒语，用别人的声音来朗读课文。哈利最喜欢的沙发不在这儿，所以除了发明一个新咒语之外，他没有更好的事情可做。

这时窗户上传来了敲门声，哈利打开了门。海洛伊丝一进来，哈利的心就跳到嗓子眼里，并且一直呆在嗓子眼，直到他打开那张纸条。德拉科的年龄跳跃之间的间隔并没有以数学上可以预测的方式增加，即使有，哈利也无法计算出来。他的数学并不比他的阅读好多少，而且霍格沃茨也没有教过数学。德拉科现在可能二十八岁，也可能三十二岁，什么都记得。

哈利打开纸条，德拉科那只颤抖的、小心翼翼的手写下了三个单词：

**我需要你。（I need you.）**

哈利把手放在海洛伊丝身上，幻影显形了。

*

德拉科不在客厅里；他不在厨房里。海洛伊丝拍打着翅膀飞出窗外，哈利幻影显形来到实验室。德拉科不在里面，这意味着他在卧室里。不管哈利多么想进去，他还是犹豫着不想闯进去，于是他敲了敲门。

德拉科打开了门，立刻显示出他华丽而痛苦的身形。他的皮肤苍白，嘴唇干裂，眼眶红红的，好像哭过似的——但他的身材还算不错。他不再骨瘦如柴了，外形和哈利记忆中的德拉科很像，只是他不是。哈利知道这是什么年龄了。“你妈妈，”他说。

德拉科的目光从哈利的目光里移开了，哈利还记得发生了什么事——德拉科一直在哭，哈利只是站在那里。德拉科显然也记得这件事，因为这一刻几乎就是那件事的反映——他们两人都站在那里，德拉科开始用双臂搂住自己。

哈利走上前去，伸手抓住德拉科的腰，用胳膊搂住它，把德拉科拉了过来。“德拉科。”哈利低声说，另一只手放在德拉科的后脖颈上，这样他就能把德拉科的头伸进自己的颈弯里，这样他就能感觉到德拉科的额头贴着自己的喉咙。德拉科在他身上打了个寒颤，哈利用手抓住德拉科的脖子，摸了摸他的头发，用胳膊搂着他的腰，把德拉科拉得更紧了，然后抚摸着德拉科的后背。哈利向后仰头，亲吻德拉科的额头。

德拉科的呼吸发出了一种可怕的声音。“Fuck.”

哈利又抚摸了德拉科的后背，另一只手在德拉科的头发里一遍又一遍地摸着。

“我不想，”德拉科战栗着，“我不想再经历一次。”

纳西莎在三月份去世了。对于德拉科来说，纳西莎的死应该发生在两个半月前，除非“创伤性事件”导致治疗再次出现问题，把德拉科从昏迷中拉了出来。哈利真希望德拉科醒来时他也在那里。德拉科就不用写信给海洛伊丝了。他明白德拉科为什么不让他去，但他还是希望能在他身边。

“我在这里。”哈利用嘴唇轻拂着德拉科的头发。“这一次，我在这里。”

“为什么？上次，你就不会——”德拉科抽离，吞咽着。“你就不会，”他哽咽着说。

“我很抱歉。”哈利又把德拉科拉近了一些，他的手插在德拉科的头发里，让德拉科知道，如果他愿意，他可以把头靠在哈利的胸膛上，脸靠在哈利的脖子上。“对不起。”哈利又说了一遍。“这是愚蠢的。你听了肯定会觉得这太蠢了。”

“什么？”德拉科拉开一点，抬头看着他。

“我不知道该怎么办。”哈利说，“我想帮助你——但我不知道怎么做。我不知道你想要什么。”

“我需要**你**。”德拉科一边说，一边拽着哈利的长袍。

“对。”哈利说，尽管他听到这句话心里充满了喜悦。他抚摸着德拉科的背。“对。但我不知道。”

德拉科又打了个寒颤，但他仍然没有哭——确切地说，没有哭。不知怎么的，他浑身发抖的样子更糟了。“我来告诉你怎么做，”他说，“我来告诉你该怎么做，如果你真是他妈的一窍不通。”他的语气几乎是萨维奇式的，但他仍然紧紧地抓着哈利，哈利不知道他是否能够逃脱。

“我告诉过你。”哈利说，“我会做任何事。我会做任何事。”

德拉科发出一种可怕的声音，有点像抽泣，但没有眼泪。“抱着我，”他说，“抱着我，直到我忘记她。”

“我想我做不到。”哈利又把嘴唇贴在德拉科的头发上。

“那要你有什么用？”但德拉科的话听起来并不像是真的。

“让我们尝试一些不同的东西。我会抱着你，直到你不再痛苦。”哈利紧紧抱住德拉科，幻影显形到楼上，和德拉科一起坐在沙发上。

“**火焰熊熊。**”哈利说，对着空壁炉施了咒语。然后他开始施彩色魔咒。

“别这样。”德拉科说，在他的怀里战栗。“求你别这样。我不能。”他把脸埋在哈利的脖子上，埋在那里，好像要挖得更深。“求你。我不能。”

“好吧。”哈利挥动魔杖熄灭炉火，又一次用胳膊搂住德拉科，把他拉到靠在哈利胸口上，德拉科的两条腿搁在沙发上，让他靠在哈利身上休息。

哈利觉得自己好像完全被德拉科的头发迷住了。他认为他可以永远这样做，然后他想到了格里莫广场那些孤独的夜晚。这对哈利来说已经足够了——只要像这样接触德拉科。它会把他完全吸引住，他就不需要别的东西了。

最后，德拉科不再发抖了，哈利觉得他可能睡着了。德拉科的呼吸没有变，尽管房间里的光线变了。“你想要安多米达吗？”又过了大约十五分钟，哈利问。

“我不想让任何人看见我。”德拉科的声音很沉闷，哈利又去抚摸德拉科的头发。

“她不会看轻你的，你知道的。”哈利最后说。

“当我这样的时候，我不能容忍任何人看到我。”

哈利停顿了一下。“可是你叫我来。”

”波特。”德拉科听起来几乎有些恼火。“我这样的时候你**总能**看到我。我这样的时候，你总是把我切开。”

“对不起。”哈利试探地再次摸了摸德拉科的头发。

“被切开的感觉比这更好。”

哈利轻轻地摸着德拉科的外耳廓，德拉科打了个寒颤。

“你真的不知道，”他开始说，听起来很紧张。德拉科坐了起来，把身子挪开一点，看着他。“你真的不知道我要你碰我吗？那天在庄园的时候？”

“我……”哈利舔舐着嘴唇，他努力想知道怎么说。“我有点搞砸了。”他说，因为这对罗恩和赫敏管用。他们明白他的意思。

“你？”德拉科怀疑地看着他。“你，魔法世界的英雄，搞砸了？”

“有点，是的。”

“好吧。”德拉科高傲地说。“**我**知道，但听你亲口说这只是——”突然，德拉科似乎放弃了假装傲慢，又不拘礼节地靠到哈利身边。他拿起哈利的手，那只没有插在德拉科头发里的手，找到了伤疤。**我不能说谎。**

德拉科用手指描了一下，就这样坐了一会儿，让哈利想起11岁的德拉科和他一起坐在沙发上戳伤疤的情景。也许德拉科也在回忆。当德拉科再次开口时，他显然一直在想哈利说的话。他的语气完全变了。“你不知道别人什么时候想让你摸他们吗？”

“我——有时，”哈利说。“有时候我不知道——就像我不知道一样。我的感觉。就像——我感觉不到任何东西。但有时我确实——有感觉，但我不能，我就是不能，它不会出来。我不知道怎么……让它出来。”

“那么，你也不知道别人的感受了？”

“不太能。”

德拉科一直在抚摸那个伤疤。“看来，我得跟你说清楚了。”

“我，是的。是的，”哈利说，“那就好。”

“好吧，好。”德拉科放下哈利的手，坐了起来，挪开身子，转过身来面对着哈利。“首先——”德拉科挺起胸膛。“首先，我一直想让你摸我。总是这样。我的整个一生。两个一生——一个是最近三个星期经历的，另一个是我从十一岁起经历的。有时候我真想惹你生气揍我一顿，波特。好让你碰我。”

“哦。”

“第二。”德拉科的眼睛飞快地落在哈利的手上，然后他把它抓了起来，好像哈利会把他的手拿开一样。“第二，”德拉科又说了一遍，“我从来没有告诉过你这件事，但我一直钦佩你的诚实。有些时候，我总是希望自己能像你那样诚实。”他使劲捏了捏哈利的手，德拉科的大拇指压在伤疤上。“第三，”德拉科继续说。

德拉科的眼睛里有一种奇怪的光，一种近乎疯狂的能量。哈利意识到，他还在为他的妈妈难过。德拉科有点失常，但这并不意味着他不真诚。

“第三。”德拉科又说了一遍，松开了他对哈利的手。“我开始相信，如果你真的那么恨我，你就永远不会对我有什么不同的感觉。在那之前，我曾想过——我曾想过，也许，只是也许，如果我等待的时间够长，努力尝试的够多，也许——十年、二十年，也许——也许你会回心转意，至少会——至少会吻我。一次。神啊。”德拉科看向别处。“我太可怜了。这是我最大的愿望。我只想要你吻我。”

“我要吻你。不止一次。”

“我知道。”德拉科开始抚摸他的手，就像赫敏那样。“我现在知道了，但是——我当时不知道。我…我…我很伤心，因为和你在一起，我想要…我想要。”德拉科的呼吸停止了，这似乎使他整个表情都变了，崩溃了。“我不想生活在一个没有妈妈的世界里。”

“哦，德拉科。”哈利又把他拉近。“嘘。”哈利抚摸着德拉科的头发，低声说。“嘘。”

“我爱她。”德拉科说，“我爱她，我也爱你；你没有看见吗？我爱你，我想——我想如果我不能——我不能再**拥有**她，那么也许我可以——那么你就是我可以**拥有**的东西。”

“嘘，”哈利说，“你有我了。”

“你连碰都不碰我。”德拉科似乎也在为这件事哭泣，就像为他妈妈哭泣一样。

“我知道。我很抱歉。我现在就碰你。”哈利又揉了揉后背。

德拉科猛地直起腰，一双泪痕斑斑的眼睛和哈利的对视着，然后德拉科吻了他。那是一个非常混乱的吻。德拉科的脸湿漉漉的，嘴里满是粘液。哈利抓住他，回吻他，直到德拉科自己退开。“我很恶心。对不起。我不应该——“

“我觉得你很漂亮。”

德拉科弱弱地一笑。“我他妈的一团糟。”

“我觉得他妈的乱七八糟的东西很漂亮。”哈利说，又用胳膊搂住了德拉科，忍住了替他擦脸的冲动。哈利很确定德拉科的唾液在他的胡子里，有点恶心，但他不想让德拉科看到他擦拭胡子。“今年刚刚开始吗？”

“就要结束了。”德拉科说。

“你应该早点猫头鹰我。”哈利说。

“我试图坚持妈妈去世时我制定的新年计划。”

“是什么？”哈利把他搂得更紧了。

“首先，不要因为妈妈而失去理智。其次，不要因为**哈利·波特**而失去理智。”德拉科扭在怀里抬头看着他。“你知道的，我对你很着迷。”

“有多着迷？”

德拉科回到了哈利的怀里。“你见过我了，是吗？”

“但是，嗯。”哈利尽量不去打听太多，因为他还记得德拉科说过，他不能仅仅因为说过爱他，就要知道德拉科生活的每个细节。

“你说的。”哈利说，努力想办法提醒他，不让德拉科陷入困境。“你说你有——不同的感觉。和之前相比。你说过。”

“哈利。你返回鼻涕虫药酒店，就为了替我向阿尔比大喊大叫。从那天起，我就爱上了你。”

哈利坐直了身子，德拉科从他怀里滑了出来。

德拉科扮了个鬼脸。“你想让我做什么？投入你的怀抱？”

“是啊，也许是第二次。”

“我有男朋友了。”

“哦。对。”哈利向后一靠，德拉科靠在他的胸前。“等一下。”哈利坐了起来，又把杯子打翻了。“如果你有那种感觉，你为什么会有男朋友？”

“我以为我永远也追不到你，白痴。无论如何。你对着阿尔比大喊大叫，我意识到我已经——我不仅仅是有了吸引的感觉。我喜欢你。但直到那天，我才带着指示剂来到你家。”德拉科低下头，脸红了一下。“你还记得吗？”

“当然记得。”

“你开始告诉我你的工作，而你只是……你很担心。担心罗恩·韦斯莱。我一直嫉妒他；我希望有人以这种方式关心我，而你也很关心你工作的完整性——显然是对的。无论如何。”德拉科的脸红得更厉害了。“我一直在想——我一直在想，如果是那样的话，那会是什么样子——晚上，你回家分享给我有关你工作的事，我告诉你我在药剂方面的成功——那当然是很广泛的。我一向想象力丰富。你会跟我说话，我也会听你的，你会那么正直、善良、诚实，就像你一向那样——”

“当时我正在服用吐真剂。”

“我说的不是那种诚实。我说的是你对待别人的方式。就像你对我那样。”然后回来。德拉科的目光又落了下来。

“我觉得你以为我只是在利用你。为了魔药磋商。”

“我确实这么认为。”德拉科又拿起哈利的手，摸着伤疤。“但你很清楚你想从我这里得到什么。你尊重我和我的能力。你……赞扬他们。”德拉科飞快地瞥了哈利一眼。“如果你没有注意到的话，我是很喜欢赞美的。”

“我会记住这个的。”

“你待我就像一位普通人，却不惧怕我，也不可怜我。没有人那样对待我。”德拉科现在审视着哈利其余的手——指关节和手掌。他好奇的手指抚摸着哈利的手指，使他感到脊背升起一阵颤意。

“嗯。”哈利把手抽了回去。“也许你不应该。”

德拉科飞快地抬头看着他，一脸惊愕，但接着他看到了哈利的脸，这张脸一定让他变得异常兴奋。“哦。”德拉科说，开始露出一丝狡黠的微笑。“我会记住**这个**的。”

“嗯。”哈利又说了一遍。他舔了舔嘴唇。

突然，德拉科又抓住了哈利的手，他的手像爪子一样。他脸上的表情，好像有什么东西在作痛。“留在我身边好吗？”他喘着气说。“等待明年？我不想一个人醒来。”

“好。”哈利说。德拉科的眼睛向后一翻，倒在沙发上，失去了知觉。


	66. Chapter 66

**2012年7月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：30岁**

德拉科三十岁醒来时，哈利正在做晚饭。哈利听见客厅里传来一声呻吟，赶紧走了进来，尽量不显得太着急。在没有他的情况下，德拉科已经独自经历了十次从昏迷中醒来的过程。德拉科能处理得很好。

“Fuck.”德拉科捂住了脸。

“一切都好吗？”哈利意识到他跑出厨房时并没有擦手。“毛巾飞来。”哈利擦着手，此时德拉科坐了起来。

“这真他妈的令人困惑。”

哈利以为他知道德拉科在想什么，就把毛巾送回了厨房。“那吻？”他问道。

“那该死的吻。”德拉科瘫倒在沙发上。

“这是你决心的一部分吗？”哈利问，“假装这对你无关紧要？”

“**你**假装你不在乎！”

“我不应该。我很困惑。”

“**你**困惑了。”德拉科轻蔑地说，“你什么时候开始想要我了？那次魔药的事故把你变成了一个11岁的孩子之后？”

“你吻我的时候，我想要你。”哈利说，“我遇到了一些麻烦。我以为——我以为是药粉影响了我。”

“我**告诉过**你，这种粉末对佩戴者没有影响。”

“没错，”哈利说，“但当我回过神来，明白这意味着我的感觉是——只有我如此。你已经在谈论你的食死徒嘴唇和我那可怕的格兰芬多皮肤了。”

“我从来没说过那是可怕的。”

“随你吧。”

德拉科瞪着他。“我说它很完美。你总是完美的。你的一切都是——他妈的。”德拉科从沙发上跳下来，开始踱步。“这是怎么回事？我们甚至还不是**朋友**。”

“我不是完美的。”

“我难道不知道吗！”德拉科挥舞着双臂，从不太在意自相矛盾。“这样呢？”德拉科大步走向哈利，露出手腕，然后用魔杖指着它。哈利还没来得及做什么，德拉科礼服衬衫上的袖扣就拉开了，整条袖子卷起，好像有一阵狂风把它吹到了德拉科的胳膊上。德拉科把黑魔标记刺向哈利的脸。“**这**怎么样？”德拉科咆哮。

哈利看了看黑魔标记，又看了看德拉科。哈利又看了一眼黑魔标记，想起了德拉科第二次得到黑魔标记的情景，那是一声痛苦的喊叫，哈利把手放在德拉科的手上。哈利想起了神锋无影——第二次的时候，但他也想起了第一次，还有天文塔，斯内普，以及一切。“像这样。”哈利说着，用手紧紧握住德拉科的手腕。哈利把德拉科的胳膊拉得更近了，弯下腰，吻了那个标记。

德拉科猛地甩开他的胳膊，踉踉跄跄地退了回来，胳膊搭在胸前，好像哈利把他烫伤了。他看看自己的胳膊，又惊恐地抬头看着哈利。“你怎么能？”

“因为它是你的一部分。”

“我不想让你碰它。”德拉科看起来很沮丧。“我从来不想让你碰它。”

“好吧。”哈利说，因为如果这件事让德拉科感觉如此糟糕，他可以避免。

“你不明白。”德拉科沮丧的表情几乎看起来像恐慌，“你不明白；我在**亵渎**你。”

哈利的肩膀下垂。他不确定自己是否还能再坚持下去。哈利不确定自己能不能忍受——德拉科几乎不为德拉科自己考虑。“德拉科。”他平静地说，“我已经被亵渎了。”

“你不明白。”德拉科说，“你是完美的。关于你的一切都是完美的、正确的、公正的、善良的，而我——”

“我不完美！”哈利吼道，终于忍不住发脾气了。“我很疼！我已经被伤害了！你没有亵渎我。德拉科，你拯救了我。”

“可是**怎么会**？我吻你的时候，你说我是个食死徒；你说出了你的心声！你自己说的，波特！”

哈利看向别处。“我要走了，”他说，现在声音平静多了，“等你回忆起来再来找我。”

德拉科的眼中噙满了泪水：“我不明白怎么会有那么大的变化。”

“那就别回到我身边来。”哈利幻影移形离开了。


	67. Chapter 67

**2012年7月**

**哈利·波特：31岁**

**德拉科·马尔福：32岁**

哈利后悔说了那些话。

他不应该给德拉科下这样的最后通牒。他发脾气了，他想让德拉科想起一切，而哈利却无法解释自己有多不完美。事实是，哈利知道自己有问题。他知道金妮会说他**情绪不正常**，因为她多年来一直试图帮助他，而他从来没有听过她的话。他只是不明白什么是正常的，什么应该是正常的，世界是怎样运转的，**他**又是怎样的。

在哈利最后一次离开定制酊剂店六天后，他开始担心起来。也许德拉科只是不想见他，但也许发生了什么事。也许是治疗方法出了问题。也许德拉科躺在那里，昏迷着，等着最后一年的到来，他永远也不会醒来。哈利会收到另一封可怕的信，写着德拉科是如何自我厌恶，为哈利牺牲了自己。又一次。

第七天晚上，哈利又独自一人。他在考虑他是否可以去那里，在他说了那些话之后，他是否可以去那里。他大部分时间还穿着衣服，但下班回家后，他脱掉了靴子、长袍和腰带，穿上了德拉科给他的晨衣。它和哈利的身体一起成长，就像德拉科说的那样。这时门铃响了。

德拉科站在门廊上，在夏日傍晚的阳光下，他看上去非常质朴。他穿着他那典型的“柔和的色调”——蓝灰色的礼服衬衫，搭配合身的裤子和背心，两者都是鸽灰色的。他的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。他很美丽。

“我看，还是没礼貌。”德拉科说，大概是因为哈利傻站在那儿，门开着，瞪着眼睛。

“Shit.”哈利把门开得更大了。“进来。”

德拉科走了进来，一举一动都非常精确，就像哈利记得的那样。“门厅里还是这么黑。”德拉科拿出魔杖，指着天花板。“荧光闪烁，最大。”他说，把光扔向天花板。

德拉科开始放下魔杖，但哈利抓住了德拉科的手，用自己的手握住了德拉科和魔杖。“长期。”哈利说。它会使光持续更久。哈利看看他。

“还是这么有活力。”德拉科说着，把手抽了回去。他用另一只手从口袋里掏出一样东西，然后用魔杖敲了敲，施了一个放大咒。他手里长了一个相框，大概有手掌那么大。“我给你带来了这个。”他说。

“什么？”哈利迷惑不解，还是拿了。

“现在仍然是我们的中间生日。”

哈利低头看着。画框里的那幅照片是小天狼星的，是哈利十一岁时最喜欢的那幅。小天狼星笑得很放肆，雷古勒斯跟在他后面，很不高兴地挥舞着手臂。“你记得了。”哈利说，声音有些急促。

“哈利。”德拉科碰了碰他的胳膊，哈利终于抬起头来。“我很高兴你没事。我很担心——我担心不能再让你回来了。”

“**你**在担心。”

德拉科说话时，声音低沉而温暖，是11岁的小哈利记忆中德拉科一直用的那种语调。但从那以后就不怎么能听见了。“你得承认，你是我们两个中更有冒险精神的那个，”德拉科说，“自己一个人坐出租车。”他笑了。

“哦，上帝。”哈利的声音停住了。

“哈利？”德拉科皱起了眉头，哈利可以感觉到他眼睛后面那种泄露秘密的热度。Fuck。

Fuck。

“哈利。”德拉科说，他的声音听起来就像安慰的化身。“哦，我亲爱的。哈利。”然后，德拉科把哈利拉到身边，引导着哈利的脑袋，就像哈利试着为他做的那样，只是德拉科做得很完美。因为他一边抚摸着哈利的头发，一边喃喃自语，说着“哈利，别哭”和“我在这里”之类的话。还有，“是我。嘘。我在这里。”

“他妈的，”哈利说。

“亲爱的。”德拉科拂开哈利的刘海，在哈利的伤疤上印了一个吻。然后他又做了一次，抱着哈利，嘴里念念有词，一些哈利听不见的小东西，但那声音使他平静下来。德拉科用手理顺着哈利的头发，安慰着他。德拉科温暖而坚硬的身体使他感到安慰。

哈利的手抓得太紧，以至于有些疼。“我以为。”他喘着气说，“我怕你回不来了。”

“我记得了。”德拉科的手指抚摸着哈利的头发。“我记得你，哈利。对不起，我说过你很完美。你跟我一样搞得一团糟，是吧？好的一面是，你有我，我会照顾你。我很擅长照顾人，哈利。你会知道的。”

德拉科的声音听起来像是十一岁**和**三十二岁的混合，以至于哈利发出一声哽咽的笑声。

“别哭了。”德拉科低声说，把他拉了回来。“哭得还不够多吗？我还以为我们会接吻呢。哈利，你做了那么多事，我觉得你应该得到亲吻。”

“不要。”哈利强迫自己咽下眼泪，那哽咽的啜泣是一种威胁。

“不要说你是个负担。我爱你——自始至终。你明白吗？我爱你的**所有**。”

一阵沉默。“好吧，哈利。”另一个暂停。“难道你不想被亲吻吗？我很擅长亲吻，但你没有机会知道。主要是你在吻我。除了那两次我扑向你，那两次我一团糟。那是一时冲动。我已经准备好了。我已经做好了接吻的准备。”

“嗯。好吧。”哈利犹豫地说，因为他的脑袋里流满了鼻涕，他的眼睛因为哭泣而疼痛，他的嘴被泪水和黏液弄得太湿了。他其实并不怎么想要拥吻，但那是德拉科——他的德拉科——他觉得他永远想拥吻他。他把小天狼星的画像放下来，然后向德拉科俯下身去。

“你在干什么？”德拉科有点惊慌，抽离开。他把魔杖重新伸出来，指着哈利的脸，念了几句咒语，让哈利的头和嘴都清醒了，眼睛也恢复了正常的湿润程度。

哈利立刻觉得自己从来没有哭过。“这是什么？”

“只是淡化法术。”德拉科接过哈利的眼镜，专心地把它们折叠起来，放在一边。“我妈妈过去常常为我做这件事。你可以想象得到，她不得不经常这样做。”

“德拉科。”哈利伸手，靠向他。

“嗯。”然后德拉科吻了他。

不管德拉科说了些什么，哈利多少还以为他会把德拉科顶在墙上，但事实并非如此。德拉科是对的——哈利在这之前一直在亲吻他。另外几次他们接吻的时候，德拉科希望被哈利·波特亲吻，但是德拉科并不像哈利希望的那样喜欢哈利。德拉科做不到，他没有同样的记忆，也没有时间去整理这些感情。

现在德拉科需要他。哈利能感觉到德拉科想要他，因为德拉科的嘴唇在吮吸他的嘴唇，然后他的牙齿咬住了哈利的下嘴唇，哈利吓得倒抽了一口冷气。然后，德拉科的舌头飞快地伸了进来，顺着哈利上唇的下侧滑了几下，然后又扯开，追逐着，德拉科的嘴覆盖着上了哈利的嘴，显然是随心所欲了。哈利根本不是一个有天赋的接吻高手，只是一个非常专注的接吻高手，但德拉科却很擅长——出乎意料和令人惊讶地擅长。这让哈利倒抽了一口气，往后一倒，然后身体前倾，试图抓住他错过的那道闪光的舌头。他妈的。

操，德拉科把他抵在卢娜的画上，哈利觉得自己好像根本没有被吻过。他没有得到足够的亲吻；德拉科一直在戏弄他；哈利俯下身去，想再吃一点。

德拉科离开。“你看，哈利？”德拉科的大腿夹在哈利的之间，哈利甚至不知道怎么会变成这样。德拉科的嘴沿着哈利的胡子，一点一点地咬着他的下巴。

“我很擅长接吻。”他在哈利耳边低声说。“你再也不会想要别人了。对不对？你喜欢吗，哈利？”

哈利发出一种结结巴巴的声音，一部分是因为天气热得令人难以置信，另一部分是因为德拉科听起来很**热切**——充满希望，而且有点脆弱。哈利已经有好几个星期没有听到他发出这样的声音了，对德拉科来说，这已经是好几年以前的事了。这就是德拉科的声音，当他完全敞开心扉的时候，当他没有隐藏或阻挡任何事情的时候，当他对自己正在做的事情有足够的信心的时候，他可以做他自己。

**哈利**让德拉科有了这种自信。11岁的哈利也做到了，因为德拉科终于看到了他能给哈利的东西。

“是的。”哈利还在喘气。“是的，我喜欢。我很喜欢它。”

“很好。”德拉科在哈利耳边吻了一下。“因为我答应过你，我永远不会离开你，我永远也不会。”

“我以为……”此时思考起来很困难，因为德拉科的牙齿咬住了哈利的耳朵。“我认为斯莱特林不可能信守诺言。你就是这么说的。”

“不要听我之前说的任何话。全是垃圾。”

“然后你说——嗯。”哈利不得不停下来，因为德拉科正在吸他的耳朵。

“你说我们长大后可以成为朋友的时候。你承诺了。”

“是吗？”德拉科的嘴唇在哈利耳边盘旋着。

“你是当真的吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“是？”哈利猜测。

“哈利。是的。”德拉科又吻了他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 去年8月份决定翻译这篇同人，记得那时候正是最热的时候，早上出门都恨不得打着遮阳伞。而后经历了不知几场雨、几场大雪，一眨眼，将近一年的时间过去了。最后一章发布的时候，即将迎来暮春初夏的5月，门前的海棠花开了又谢，街上也能看到穿着短袖的行人了。  
打上END的那一瞬间，就好像一段旅程结束了似的，有些不舍，有些感慨，甚至有点晕乎乎：真的已经完结了啊。  
Away Childish Things英文原文有15w字，中文翻译《长大成人》最后的净字数达到了25w余。真的能从头到尾地、坚持地独自翻译下来，其实也出乎我自己的意料。嗯，给自己竖一个大拇指！  
由于翻译、校对都是只有我一个人在做，难免某些地方会有错漏，在此感谢所有帮助我捉虫的读者们。也感谢所有留下小红心、小蓝手，留下或长或短的评论的读者们。虽然我不是每一条评论都会回复，但是每一条评论我都会反复地看。我能坚持翻译下去，有很大一部分的功劳是来自于这些鼓励。  
翻译出的文字难免带有译者的个人风格，有条件的、英语水平OK的同好们还是可以去AO3品一品原作。  
下面我要开始胡言乱语地推Away Childish Things（《长大成人》）了！注意：以下发言均站在同人作品视角，有轻微剧透  
魔药事故+喜闻乐见变小梗，两个三十多岁的成熟男人被迫捆绑在一起，弥补童年遗憾、认清内心情感，顺便还破获了一起世纪要案的故事。  
我最喜欢这篇的一点是，所有的情节都有前后呼应，所有的铺垫都有后续，所有的线索最后一点点收回来的那个过程真的是太爽了。就好像拼图一样，严丝合缝地合在一起，最后构成了一个完整而精彩的故事。另外，作者对角色的把控十分贴合原著，两个人的情感发展刻画得细腻自然，有一种温水煮青蛙的沉溺感。  
德拉科是个深柜，小时候有很多恐同发言。由于从小的环境影响，他不断否认自己的GAY身份，十分挣扎。他经历了战争和审判，意识到了自己少年时期的错误作为，真心改过，但与之伴随而来的是强烈的自我厌恶。所以他在感情上小心谨慎，对方表现出一丝的厌恶可能，德拉科就会拼命后退。  
文中17岁的德拉科有这样一段自白：  
“再想象一下，在这十年里，你想要某种你知道自己永远不可能得到的、非常特别的东西，理由不止一个——不仅因为你恨我，波特；你拒绝了我，你交错了朋友。当这种情况发生时，你会把欲望埋得太深，甚至想起来都觉得痛。就像邓布利多口中的幽灵一样。”德拉科低头看着他放在书上的手，窗外的微弱光线在他瘦弱的身体上形成了一种光晕，照亮了他暗淡的头发。“当它如此伤人时，你就会开始讨厌它。你真的很讨厌它。一路走来，内心深处。对我来说，性吸引和恨基本上是一回事，波特。我恨你。”他喃喃地说。  
“我一直非常、非常恨你。”  
德拉科对哈利的爱混杂着被不断压抑的性冲动、挫败、厌恶和恨，持续了十余年、二十余年，就像他们两个互相纠缠的命运一样，简直是一团乱麻。  
而迟钝的哈利直到20多岁才意识到自己有可能是个双。战争结束后，哈利封闭了自身的情感，几乎变成了一个工作机器。于是一开始，哈利意识不到自己对德拉科的情感是爱。甚至他的魔法都先于自己懂得了他对德拉科的情感：他的守护神变了。而后，他想关心、照顾德拉科，又受累于自己蹩脚的语言表达能力，敏感的德拉科觉得自己受了冒犯，又会下意识把嘴炮技能开到最大——两个人捧着遍体鳞伤的真心互相试探，但谁也不肯退出，他们就心甘情愿地被困在这个互相伤害的恶性循环里。  
然而，魔药事故给了他们一次改变的契机，给了他们了解对方的珍贵机会。  
10岁的小哈利抱着独自涉险的德拉科哭得泣不成声：“我在乎你。我的心——我的心会碎的。”  
11岁的小德拉科与哈利一同笼罩在壁炉温暖的火光旁，他说，自己一直想要一位能一起玩魁地奇的好朋友。“我很高兴是你，哈利。”  
（心碎的是我）  
随着故事的发展，哈利释放了自己尘封已久的情感，德拉科也终于走出了自我厌恶的阴影，他们互相救赎，都变成了更好、更幸福的人。  
哈利再也不用独自一人守着昏暗、阴冷、空旷的格里莫广场了，德拉科也长成了一位温柔的大人，他们跨过20余年的时光终于拥抱在一起。  
也希望读到这个故事的你同样幸福。


End file.
